


The Annex Nine

by juiceboxknox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Horror, Betrayal, Character Death, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Corpses, Dead People, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Lord of the Flies References, Loss of Control, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Psychological Trauma, References to Illness, Stephen King References, Survival Horror, Talking To Dead People, The Lonely Mountain, Thriller, Time Travel, Trust Issues, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 226,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxknox/pseuds/juiceboxknox
Summary: Inspired by Lord of the Flies, Stephen King, and Guillermo del Toro. I wanted to write a horror/thriller/psychological story. In 2006 nine teens were getting ready for the Academic Decathlon a televised competition with their teacher. However, while driving through the mountains the van that carried everyone careened off the side of the mountain. There is no cellphone service. There are no adults. The teens are left to themselves to survive and the darkness and ugliness comes out as they claw their way to survival in the dangerous mountain terrain. They're starving and thirsty. They happen upon an abandon campsite and things aren't as they appear. Something happened to the previous camper that is outlined in haunting entries on a map left behind, and what happened to the previous camper seems to be affecting and infecting them. Are things really as they appear and really happening, or are they all sharing in the same delusion? WILL UPDATE AS STORY PROGRESSES
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 99
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

# Part One: What Happened 

####  **"They looked at each other, baffled, in love and hate.” William Golding, Lord of the Flies.**

They called it the Annex.

> an·nex (noun) a building joined to or associated with a main building, providing additional space or accommodations.

There were nine elementary schools in the district that funneled into three middle schools. To allow the kids to have an easier transition into high school the district created the Annex. It housed all the ninth graders. A school dedicated to ninth graders, the Annex, before they transitioned into high school, the main building. 

Uchiha Sasuke was the son of the district court judge, Uchiha Fugaku, mother, Uchiha Mikoto, a politician running for re-election. The Uchiha’s were old money. They were blue blood money. They were founding fathers money. Sell your organs on the black market money. Stop at nothing to get what they want money. Send your family into witness protection money. Kill you and make it look like suicide money. 

That bred overindulged children with behavioral problems who suffered from narcissism, grandiosity, and egocentrism. Nobody was more affected than Sasuke. He walked down the school hallway with his hands in his pockets. There was a hierarchy of students within the Annex and sitting at the top was Sasuke. He reached the top through fear, intimidation, extortion, and admiration. At least that was what he thought. At least that was how it was before things changed. 

“Yo.” Sasuke greeted Suigetsu once he reached his locker. Sasuke began to untuck his white-button up shirt and loosened his tie. He ran a hand through his slicked back hair causing his gelled hair to fall out of place and into his face. His appearance was his mother's doing. “Where’s Jugo?”

“Out sick. You’re on time for once. What gives?”

“My mother decided to bring me to school so she could campaign to the administration.” It was re-election year. Although Mikoto had high approval ratings there was also fear that the new upcomers would usurp her position. 

“Awh. So you had no choice.” 

“She bitched and moaned the entire car ride. She gave me a headache.” 

Sasuke made no moves to open his locker. Instead he leaned up against it and folded his arms. He watched the other students opening their lockers, collect their books, and head to homeroom. He yawned. There was a hum of chatter all around. He was beginning to lose interest when he saw a plump boy waddling down the hallway. He was all alone. Perfect. A cruel smile spread his lips. It was the look of a predator, and suddenly he didn't feel bored anymore. 

It was Choji. 

The boy who had to get his school uniform specially ordered to fit his lumpy, cellulitis, revolting body. It sickened Sasuke. Made him nauseous. Choji stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Sasuke. His face drained of all color and his eyes bulged. His breath hitched in his throat, and the hairs stood on the back of his neck. He immediately spun on his heels and began moving away in the opposite direction. 

Sasuke wouldn’t let him escape. It was spontaneous. He shoved Choji from behind. He forced his whole weight into the boy, and pushed him forward. It was enough of a shock and impact that Choji tripped over his feet and fell forward. He held out his hands as he collided with the floor in an ‘oof’. He tried to scramble up, but was in panic mode. He became clumsy as if he had forgotten how to move his limbs. It caused his trousers and underwear to slide down and reveal his gluteus maximus. 

“You know what I don’t understand, you fat fuck? You get your uniform specially made and yet it still can’t cover your body. Talk about pathetic.” 

The students, the bystanders, looked on mortified. They froze unable to intervene and unable to look away. Suigetsu joined Sasuke at his side. The look on Suigetsu’s face was sociopathic. There was a darkness in his eyes, and shadows under his eyes. He kicked Choji in the ribs. Choji yelped. It excited him. There was pleasure deriving from the abuse. He didn’t hold back. He put weight into it. Choji was knocked down on all fours.

“You look like a pig. Why don’t you oink for us? Come on. Oink.” Suigetsu sneered as he kicked Choji again in the ribs. This time Choji curled up into the fetal position began whimpering. He covered his face and head protectively with his hands. “I said oink!” Suigetsu screamed and he went to kick Choji again when a blonde blur appeared. 

It was Uzumaki Naruto. Go-fucking-figure. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. Fuck. He should have known Naruto would appear. The only person who was able to subdue Sasuke was Naruto. There was something unwritten between them and whenever Naruto was around he became Sasuke’s kryptonite. Naruto shoved Suigetsu back and stood between him and Choji.

“Leave him alone!” 

“Get the fuck outta here this doesn’t concern you!” Suigetsu yelled as he shoved Naruto back. 

“Yes it does. Choji is my friend!”

“Shut the fuck up you orphan!” Suigetsu said as he grabbed Naruto by his sweater vest. In turn Naruto grabbed hold of Suigetsu’s wrists. Only instead of looking at Suigetsu Naruto gave Sasuke an accusatory glare. Sasuke stared back for a moment. Holding his gaze. He looked from Naruto to Choji before sliding his hands into his trouser pockets. 

“Suigetsu. Enough. I got a headache. Let’s go.” Sasuke interrupted. Without another look he began walking away. 

“You’re fucking dead you got that pig-boy?” Suigetsu spat down at Choji who was still curled up in the fetal position. He released Naruto’s sweater, and Naruto released his wrists. Suigetsu gave Naruto a threatening look and followed Sasuke. 

“Are you okay, Choji?” Naruto asked as he kneeled down. 

“N-naruto?” Choji asked as he uncovered his face. There were tears streaming down. Choji looked fearfully around and when he didn’t see Suigetsu or Sasuke he accepted Naruto’s hand. He was assisted to his feet. 

“Want me to walk you to the nurse?” Naruto asked as he released Choji’s hands. He saw that he was shaking. Choji nodded his head up and down. 

“I’m going to tell the principal. This needs to end.” Naruto said as he and Choji walked towards the nurse’s office. 

“NO!” Choji yelled and he violently shook his head. “It’s only going to get worse!” 

“Nothing will change, Choji. They’re going to keep targeting you!” 

It only caused Choji to wail. “You can’t! I don’t want that!” 

“Okay-okay. I won’t. It’s okay, Choji. You’re alright.” Naruto soothed and he began rubbing Choji’s back. Naruto looked around the hallway and noticing something was off asked. “Where’s Shikamaru? You two normally walk together.”

“He’s out sick.” 

Naruto thought back to Suigetsu’s threat to Choji. “I’ll walk you home after school.” Naruto continued to rub Choji’s back all the way to the nurse’s office, and sat with him as he laid down in one of the cots. Naruto straddled the chair and looked at Choji smiling.

“Have you been studying?” Naruto asked eagerly. “Are you ready for the competition?”

“I-I have.” Choji spoke softly. He was curled up on his side. The more he thought about it the more his face brightened up. “Shikamaru and I have been studying together after school.” 

“I feel like we’re going to win! It’s seven days away! Final countdown!” Naruto exclaimed. 

“April 2nd.” Choji affirmed and nodded his head. “Let’s win.” 

“Yeah!” 

*****

“Hey!” 

A feminine voice exclaimed and a tray of food plopped down next to Naruto at the lunch table. Naruto looked to see Sakura, sporting a pixie cut, sliding into a seat beside him. Sakura who often experimented with hair dye settled on a pastel pink that made him think of the peonies back at the group home. He saw pictures of them from last year. They would bloom at the beginning of April and he was excited to witness it. He nodded his head in greeting. 

“I heard what happened to Choji this morning.” Sakura spoke lowering her voice. She looked around the cafeteria with her bottle green eyes expecting to see Sasuke or Suigetsu jumping out to berate her. She saw neither and sighed in relief.

“Mhm. He won’t let me bring it to the attention of the principal.” 

“Are you stupid?” 

“Huh?”

“I bet the principal already knows. It’s Sasuke we’re talking about.”

“That shouldn’t mean he can do whatever he wants!”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Just because you have some weird voodoo spell over Sasuke that makes you untouchable, us common folk, are subjected to his tyranny.”

“He doesn’t scare me.”

“Nothing scares you.” 

Naruto shrugged appearing indifferent. “Anyways. Have you been studying for the competition.” 

“Cha! Ask me any biological question on cancer and I’ll answer it!” 

“Good! I feel like we’re really going to win.” 

Naruto continued eating his lunch. Sakura looked at Naruto’s fraying sweater vest, and his off-white shirt that had the cuff links missing. She saw a hole forming across his collarbone. Her eyes dropped to his worn out sneakers. She swallowed. Her stomach dropped.

“You know. I can buy you a new school uniform.” 

Naruto stopped eating and turned to smile at Sakura. “I don’t care what I look like.” Naruto looked down at his clothes and shrugged. “It’s a requirement and it covers my body. It’s good as is.”

“No. I mean. For the Academic Decathlon.” Sakura corrected. She gave him a once over. “I should rephrase. I am going to buy you a new uniform. You can sell it, or return it, after the competition.” 

“You don’t have to…”

“I know. I want to.” 

Naruto’s face flushed with pink and he turned back to his lunch. He didn’t say anything else. 

*****

“I want to confess my feelings.” 

Sakura spoke while she changed into her gym uniform. Ino who was changing besides her stopped removing her shirt and stared abysmally back. Sakura caught sight of Ino and turned to her. She was offended. “What’s that look for?”

“Did you fall and break your head? Do you remember what Sasuke did to the last girl who confessed to him?”

Sakura thought about it for a moment and shook her head. “ _She_ wrote him a love letter. _I’m_ going to do it verbally.”

“He read her letter to the _entire_ lunchroom!” 

Sakura stared back deadpan. “Like I said. I’m going to do it verbally.” 

“Listen, you’re my best friend. But you’re not his type.” 

“What?!”

Sakura looked down at her body, specifically, her chest. She hadn’t blossomed as much as she’d like. She was barely out of a training bra. She looked at her narrow hips and thin legs. She frowned and ran her hand through her short pixie cut. She looked at Ino’s developing body, her blossoming bosom that was already a solid B, and her widening hips. Sakura knew once Ino’s eczema cleared up she was going to be a natural beauty. If it ever cleared up. 

“Don’t be offended. I’m not his type either.” Ino answered Sakura’s unasked question. 

“Then who is his type?”

Ino shrugged and finished undressing before pulling on her gym uniform. Sakura sat defeated on the bench. She pulled her knees to her flat chest, and wrapped her arms around her skinny chicken legs. Ino looked down at Sakura and sighed. 

“Why are you pouting?” Ino asked as she busted out the Eucerin lotion and began smearing it on the eczema on her arms, hands, legs, neck and cheeks. Her outbreaks were always worse in the winter and this year winter seemed to hold on longer not wanting to give way to spring. 

“It’s not fair! Why can’t I be his type?”

Ino looked at Hinata who was behind them and jumped. She had just finished getting into her gym uniform. She was often so quiet she blended into the background. A wallflower. She appeared so quietly at times it was frightening. 

“Have you been studying Hinata?” Ino asked acknowledging her presence. It caused Hinata's face to blush and she nodded her head up and down. 

“Good. Me too. Naruto said he has a feeling we’re going to win.”

“N-naruto?!” Hinata squeaked and her face turned bright red. She suffered from extreme facial blushing. Idiopathic craniofacial erythema. Any intense feeling immediately caused her whole face to break out into red-red-red. Embarrassment. Stress. Anxiety. Love. Lust. She was read like an open book. She often remained quiet and kept to herself. 

“Naruto is the kind of guy where if you confessed I bet he’d date you, Hinata.” Ino spoke as she began pulling her long hair back into a ponytail. Her statement caused Hinata’s face to burn a firetruck red. Sakura looked up. Ino continued to look Hinata up and down before focusing her attention on her bob. 

“You need to grow your hair out Hinata that hairstyle isn’t flattering. It makes you look like a boy.” 

“Stop teasing her, Ino!” Sakura snapped. 

“I’m sorry Hinata. I’m just saying. Naruto’s a pretty popular guy. I’d want to look my best for the person I like. You better confess before someone else snatches him up.” 

Hinata touched her hair and looked like she was about to faint. 

*****

“Uzumaki is an eyesore. He’s been nothing but trouble since he’s moved here. I want nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off his face.” 

Suigetsu commented viciously. He sat on the bleachers fuming. Sasuke, eyes closed, laid on the bleachers with his hands behind his head, and one leg propped up. He remained silent, and Suigetsu wasn’t even sure he was paying attention. 

“Piece of shit orphan boy always butting his nose where it doesn’t belong.” Suigetsu muttered. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Naruto playing basketball with the rest of their classmates. 

“And you! What’s your deal with always backing off whenever Uzumaki appears?” Suigetsu asked bringing his attention to Sasuke. “Does he have some blackmail against you or something?”

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to glare at Suigetsu. 

“You think some fucked up little orphan has dirt on me?” Sasuke snarled and he pushed himself up. 

“Why else do you always run away with your tail between your legs?” 

Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto watching as he scored a basket. He watched as Kiba high-fived him. 

“I don’t like him. Actually I hate him. I’m just trying to figure out what would make him break.” Sasuke explained and he leaned back. As if on cue Naruto appeared at the bottom of the bleachers. He stared up at Sasuke and Suigetsu who stared down. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

“Are you going to join us?” Naruto asked. 

“Get the fuck outta here!” Suigetsu yelled. 

Naruto ignored Suigetsu and kept his attention focused on Sasuke. “Playing basketball seems more fun than sulking on the bleachers. Doncha think, Sasuke?”

Sasuke smirked. He didn’t say anything. He held Naruto’s gaze for a moment before looking away. He hated talking to him. He stood up and walked down from the bleachers. Suigetsu’s eyes bulged at Sasuke’s actions. He watched as Sasuke slammed his shoulder into Naruto’s as he walked past him. Suigetsu held his breath. Sasuke didn’t walk on to the court. Instead he walked towards the boy’s locker room. Suigetsu exhaled and jumped down after him. He shoved Naruto back as he passed. It caused him to stumble but it wasn’t enough to knock him over. Naruto looked like he was going to go after them when Kiba grabbed him.

“You got a death wish or something?” Kiba asked. He still had a handful of Naruto’s shirt in his hand. 

“He should participate in class. They both should. They’d probably have more fun.” Naruto commented.

“When are you going to learn that the Uchiha’s play by their own rules? Look I know you moved here the beginning of the school year but leave Sasuke alone.” 

“I want everyone included.”

“Hello! Earth to Naruto please join us mortals back down here!” Kiba said and smacked Naruto lightly upside the head. Naruto rubbed his head and took one more look at Sasuke as he disappeared into the boy’s locker room before joining Kiba back out on the court.

*****

Naruto stood in front of his empty gym locker. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Where’s your stuff?” Kiba commented as he peeked over Naruto’s shoulder. 

“Gone I suppose. Well, I guess I don’t need to change. I’ll see you in class.” Naruto spoke and left. 

“Aren’t you going to shower?” Kiba called out.

“What’s the point of showering if I’m going to get back into the same dirty clothes?”

*****

Naruto entered the classroom and halted. There was a pile of cut fabric on his desk. His eyes moved from the pile of fabric to Sasuke and Suigetsu. They sat on top two desks, snickering. Any other sane student would have left the classroom. Only madmen entered a classroom alone with Sasuke and Suigetsu. 

“I don’t have to look far for my uniform. That's good.” Naruto commented out loud. He walked towards his desk unperturbed. He picked up a few shreds of fabric. What was once his sweater he surmised. He felt the fabric with his fingers and exhaled. It didn't seem it but a lot of work went into destroying his uniform and Naruto was impressed.

“If you wanted my attention you could have just asked me.” Naruto spoke and looked up at Sasuke. “I would have given it to you. You didn’t have to do all this.” He held up what was left of his uniform. Everything happened in a flash. 

Suigetsu jumped off the desk and swung an arm at Naruto’s face. Sasuke’s eyes widened. It was only a moment. But he saw Naruto smirking. The fist connected with Naruto’s mouth and he was knocked over. He crashed into his desk causing it to tip and fall over. His lip busted open. He could feel the blood trickling down his chin. He could feel the strips of fabric raining down all around him. Suigetsu bent over and grabbed Naruto’s shirt ready to punch him again when he was interrupted. 

A voice of authority. 

“What are you doing?” It wasn’t just anyone’s voice. It was Sarutobi Asuma. Their Social Studies teacher. Sasuke tensed up as he glared at Asuma. He was upset that they were interrupted. Asuma looked at Naruto, with his busted lip, on the floor up to Suigetsu, standing over him holding his shirt, to Sasuke sitting on top of a desk observing. 

“Uzumaki. Follow me.” 

Without hesitation. Suigetsu kicked Naruto in the ribs. It caused Naruto to wince in pain. They were both untouchable and Naruto shook his head. Sasuke looked down to see the smirk still on Naruto’s face. He glared at him as Naruto pushed himself into a standing position. 

“What are you scheming?” Sasuke asked. He reached out and grabbed Naruto’s arm as he walked by. He didn’t like the way he smirked. It unnerved him. It was as if he was plotting something.

Naruto shrugged. “Nothing.” He pulled his arm from Sasuke’s grasp, moved past Suigetsu and Sasuke, and left with Asuma. 

*****

Naruto sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair outside the principal’s office. He wondered if the chair was chosen specifically to make students waiting to see the principal as uncomfortable as possible to set the context. It was all psychological. The door to the principal’s office was cracked. The door didn't click into place, and he could hear the principal speaking with Kurenai Yuhi. 

“It’s confirmed. There’s a mono outbreak at school. Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino are both confirmed for mono. I’m afraid they won’t be able to compete in the Academic Decathlon. They’re currently being quarantined.” 

“Sir, the team needs nine kids to participate!” 

“Then you better start looking for two more people for the team.” 

“It was hard enough to get nine kids!” 

“I have enough on my plate with budget proposals coming up.” 

“Don’t you understand it’s going to be televised? It’ll be good publicity for the school!” 

“Well, you better find two more kids.” 

Kurenai left the principal’s office in a frenzy. Ms. Yuhi was a conventionally attractive woman who had been teaching at the Annex for the past two years. She was still new that she didn’t know all the written and unwritten rules. She had lush curly hair and startling blood red eyes. When Naruto commented on them she stated she wanted to strike fear in men’s hearts so she chose red contacts. Kurenai stopped only when she saw Naruto sitting there. She looked at his busted lip to his gym uniform. Naruto looked up innocently and flashed her a sheepish smile. 

“Why are you here?”

“I was fighting.”

“With who?” Kurenai asked and she looked around the main office that was devoid of any other kid. Naruto gestured towards the principal’s office. Changing topics and hoping for the best. 

“I overheard you talking to the principal. I think I have two kids who can replace Shikamaru and Shino.” 

“Oh?” 

“Wanna help me out here?” Naruto asked. Kurenai smirked. “Who sent you down here?”

“Mr. Sarutobi.”

Kurenai snorted and smiled knowingly. “Follow me.” Before the principal caught sight of Naruto he was already up and leaving the office with Kurenai. 

*****

Uchiha Sasuke was saltwater.

He was erosive, callous, and unforgivable. With all of that he was still only fourteen years old, and he was no match for Kurenai Yuhi. She was too green, too fresh, too spring. She never experienced Itachi. He hadn’t broken her. She was new to the city and new to the Uchiha name. She sat uncomfortably in his mother’s two thousand dollar armchair. She looked out of place. Like a burlap bag among a Chanel fashion show. The whole room was decorated in Queen Elizabeth aesthetic, and she was a three legged stool. She had just finished explaining to Mikoto about the Academic Decathlon. Emphasizing it was going to be televised, and emphasizing it would be a good publicity stunt for voters to see how studious her child is. On national television. Just think of the voters. Sasuke didn’t want to admit it but she was good, very good. He wondered why she was a teacher in the Annex and not a politician in the senate. 

“I’m not doing it!” Sasuke yelled when he saw the look his mother gave when she made up her mind. It was futile. His protests. He should have just kept quiet. He just wanted his opinion to be heard, or at least acknowledged. 

“Shut up!” Mikoto barked. She lost her temper and when she caught Kurenai’s shocked expression. She softened. Like a snake in a wool sweater. “You will. It’ll be a great opportunity for both you and me.” 

“When is it?” Mikoto asked. 

“It begins April 2nd. We’ll leave April 1st.”

“Next Wednesday? During break? Okay. How much to cover his cost?” Mikoto asked as she grabbed her Prada purse reaching in for her Prada wallet. It was a gift from his father. An apology. 

“Nothing. The school is covering the cost!” 

“Perfect.” 

*****

Naruto was putting his coat into his locker when he felt a blow to the side. He was shoved. He caught his balance and spun around to see Sasuke. He was furious and he shoved Naruto up against the locker. His spine connected with the combination lock of the locker next to his. He grabbed a fistful of Naruto’s shirt, ensuring he had a firm hold on him, and slammed his other arm up against his chest. Naruto wasn’t wearing the regulation uniform only a button up shirt that was too small and khaki pants that were too big held up by a belt. 

“It was you wasn’t it?” Sasuke yelled. 

Naruto seemed unperturbed. He stared at Sasuke. 

“What about me?”

“You told Kurenai to sign me up for that stupid geek-a-clon bullshit!” 

“You joined the Academic Decathlon?” Naruto asked with an impish smile. “That’s great!” Sasuke was right. It was Naruto. He slammed Naruto up against the locker again. Again his spine collided with the combination lock. He tried not to wince but it was hard when he felt the lock lodge itself between his vertebrae. Sasuke’s eyes went to the bruising around his mouth. He smirked. Suigetsu slugged him good yesterday. 

“You’re a deadman!” Sasuke spat. He hated him. He wanted to punch him but he couldn’t bring himself too. He needed something else. Cheap tricks and physical abuse weren’t going to work on him. He needed something else, something deeper, something psychological. 

“I can help you study. Wanna meet after school?” Naruto offered. It only angered Sasuke and he shoved Naruto away before storming off. Naruto chuckled as he watched Sasuke sulk away. To Naruto Sasuke was becoming softer, and he was speaking to him more. Even if he was angry or cruel when he spoke. Naruto felt a change. 

*****

“Dude. The fuck!” Kiba spoke in disbelief. 

It was during the break and they were bundled up in their coats convening in the courtyard. Kiba in a gray hooded parka covered in pins and patches. Sakura was in a startling red toggle duffle coat. Naruto was in an orange puffer jacket. The air was still bitter cold but there was spring in the air. They could all smell it. Among the wetness. A rebirth. It was refreshing.

“Why’d you go and get Sasuke and Suigetsu on the team?” Kiba continued. 

“I think it was smart to have Sasuke on the team. He’s smart.” Sakura chirped. Kiba frowned at her. Upset that she wasn’t on his side. “What? He is!” Sakura exclaimed her face flushing. 

“Suigetsu is a straight sociopath! How could you invite him knowing how he and Sasuke terrorize Choji?” Kiba defended. 

“I think it’ll be good. There’s just miscommunication. I’m sure this will smooth things out and everyone will get along.” 

“You need to kill it with the positive bullshit it’s nauseating.”

Naruto only chuckled. “Wouldn’t it be great if everyone got along?” 

“I just heard. I think it’s great that Sasuke and Suigetsu have joined!” A high-pitched, energetic, voice filtered in. Lee appeared in the superhero’s pose donning an army jacket. Lee was a beanpole with very bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut. The only one to rival Naruto’s positivity was Lee. When the two were together, it was hard to argue with them. Kiba rolled his eyes and Sakura nodded her head in agreement. 

“Plus we’ll be hanging out with Sasuke!” Lee exclaimed excitedly and closed his hands into fists. It was no secret that Lee admired Sasuke. He tried to mimic Sasuke’s mannerism and it was laughable. 

“I bet Sasuke is really soft and sweet under that cool exterior.” Sakura hypothesized. 

“Yes!” Lee joined in. “The kind who would rescue a kitten and feed it behind the school.” 

“And he names the kitten 'Mr. Mittens', and he grows so attached that he ends up adopting him!” Sakura spoke. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes dilated. 

“Mr. Mittens misses his mother so Sasuke wears cat ears!” Lee spoke as he pantomimed cat ears on top of his head. Sakura squealed envisioning Sasuke in cat ears and jumped up and down. 

“Guys! No. We’re against Sasuke.” Kiba tried to interrupt. 

“I’m pro-Sasuke!” Sakura argued and Lee nodded his head. "Me too!" 

Kiba shook his head in disbelief. He looked at Naruto who watched in delight. “If anything happens on this trip it’ll be your fault so prepare to take responsibility.” 

“Aye-aye, Captain.” Naruto beamed. 

“Oy! I just heard Sasuke and Suigetsu joined the team?” Ino’s voice rang out. They all turned to see Ino and Hinata walking up. Ino was in a retro puffer jacket and scarf, and Hinata in an ivory peacoat with fur lining the hood. 

Kiba stared at Naruto’s smile and watched him silently. He turned to look at Sakura and Lee entering deep fantasy, and then back at Naruto. They weren’t always like this. This group wasn’t formed until Naruto moved here and brought everyone together. Before. There was a coldness. Like frostbite. Once Naruto entered the school everything began to thaw. He thought back to Sasuke. Kiba knew that Sasuke sensed something within Naruto, and he wondered if that was the reason he often avoided Naruto. 

Kiba remembered when he first saw Naruto. It was the first day of school. He was a nobody, and worse a new kid. It was during lunch. Sasuke decided to read a love letter in front of the whole cafeteria. The girl who had written the note was crying. Naruto appeared and grabbed hold of Sasuke’s wrist. He stared into Sasuke’s eyes and began to lecture him. Naruto took the letter from Sasuke’s hand, and took hold of the girl’s hand, and pulled her from the cafeteria. Kiba sensed it then. The reign of Sasuke was being threatened, was being challenged by a new student. 

*****

“Mom!” Sakura shouted from her bedroom. She was rummaging through her dresser and vanity table. “Mom!” Sakura shouted again this time more anxious. “Mom!”

“What?”

“Did you see Nana’s earrings anywhere? I can’t find them!”

“Did you check the bathroom medicine cabinet?” 

Sakura perked up and raced to the bathroom. She threw open the medicine cabinet and inside found the earring case. Teardrop emeralds with a lever backdrop. She did a happy dance and set out to put them into her ears. She caught sight of herself in the reflection. She touched and examined her face for any pimples or blackheads that were budding. She didn’t find any. She breathed into her hand and smelled her own breath. It smelled fresh. She turned back to her reflection and smiled. 

Ino was right. She recommended that because she had such a strong face and features she’d look better in a pixie cut. 'Manic pixie dream girl', Ino said. 

“Oh these earrings, Sasuke?” Sakura spoke out loud and her fingers brushed to her ears. “You think they’re beautiful? Thank you.” She squealed and jumped up and down. 

“What’s that? You want to sit next to me while we travel through the mountains? Okay. What? You want to hold hands?” Sakura fantasized. Her face flushed pink and she mocked modesty. “I think that will be alright.” 

“Who are you talking to?” her mom appeared from behind her. Sakura caught her reflection in the mirror and her pink face turned red as blood rushed to her face.

“Nobody mom! Don’t just barge in!” 

“It was open. Are you all packed?” 

“Mhm!” 

“What are you wearing? Nuh-uh. Go change you are not wearing that out of the house!” Her mother caught sight of her outfit. She was wearing a babydoll dress and thigh-high socks.

“Mom!”

“Go change or you’re not going!”

“All you want to do is ruin my life!” Sakura cried out as she stormed past her mother, and into her room, slamming the door behind her. 

*****

Kiba had a tootsie-pop tucked in his cheek. He was sitting cross legged in his gamer chair. He was in the bottom ten in single-player mode. He was going for that victory royale. Going for that capital W. His mother popped his head in his bedroom.

“You’re going to be late. The van is going to leave without you.”

“Ah mom! You’re distracting me.”

He was taken out. He watched his character’s death on the screen and all his items fell over character's lifeless body. He sighed. He pulled the tootsie-pop from his mouth and glared at his mother.

“You killed me! Do you hear me woman? YOU KILLED ME!”

“Stop being so dramatic. Come on I warmed the car up.” 

*****

Hinata was waiting patiently outside her home. She jumped when she saw her cousin, Neji, walking across the courtyard. They were within the walls of the Hyuga Clan compound. He was scowling at her. His eyes cold and lifeless. He looked around and found that they were alone. 

“You’re such a fucking joke. I don’t know why you want to bring down the whole team. You’re pathetic, and you’re going to fail miserably.”

Hinata clasped her hands together and looked down. She didn’t say anything. She knew better than to talk back. It was safer to remain silent. 

“It would be better if you never returned.” With those words Neji walked down the cobblestone path to his house. She swallowed the painful lump that had formed in the back of her throat. Her eyes glossed over in tears. She willed them not to fall. She wasn't going to be a hindrance to the team.

“Hinata-sama, are you ready to go?” 

She looked up and saw her uncle getting out of the car. She wasn’t expecting to see her uncle. Her father said he was going to bring her. She looked around the courtyard. She didn’t see him anywhere.

“What’s wrong? You look like you’re about to cry.”

“Nothing.” 

Hinata spoke. She grabbed her suitcase and walked towards the car. Her uncle gave up on giving Hinata excuses to why her father was never around. She didn’t know why she kept clinging to hope that he was going to show up. She knew why. This time her father had promised...he promised he'd see her off. Her chest hurt and another lump formed in the back of her throat only this time she couldn’t swallow it. 

*****

Ino was sitting cross-legged on the floor. She had just finished applying the second coat of nail polish. She bought it because she loved the name. ' _Teal the Cows Come Home_ '. OPI. She was blowing on her nails when she heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

The door opened to reveal her dad. He was dressed in his work uniform. He looked down at her as she continued blowing her nails.

“You almost ready?”

“Yeah. Just waiting for my nails to dry. Do you think if I used a hair dryer it’d dry faster?” 

“Try it.” Her dad said with a shrug of his shoulder. Ino stood up and turned the light on in the adjoining bathroom. She took her hairdryer that was plugged in and turned it on low, and positioned it to cool. She held it up to her nails. 

“Are you nervous?” Her dad asked. 

“Nah. You know how good I am with numbers.” Ino spoke confidently. It caused her dad to laugh. She looked at her dad from the corner of her eye. Spotting the uniform. “Are you going back to work after you drop me off?”

“Yeah. I’m doing another double.” 

“Mom gets mad at you because you spend more time at work than you do with her. Since I’ll be gone you guys should spend time together.”

“Are you giving me relationship advice?”

“I don’t want you guys to divorce. It’ll be too stressful. Well. I guess I could get two birthdays and two Christmas’.” 

“Hey!” 

“Now. Who would I want to live with?” Ino continued.

“Okay-okay! I’ll take her out on a romantic date!”

“Good! You better go all out. Flowers, candy, a diamond necklace.” 

Her dad laughed again. It was a genuine laugh. It softened the stress lines on his face and he looked younger. She preferred her dad laughing which was why she teased him so much just so she could see him laughing. It relieved her.

“What about you. Any guy you like? I need time to prepare if my teenage daughter is going to date.” 

Ino’s eyes flickered to the side when he said ‘any guy’. She rolled her eyes. “Dad!”

“Alright-alright. Let me know when you’re ready!”

*****

“I don’t want to go.” Choji confessed. He sat at the kitchen table and held the corded phone to his ear. He was anxiously eating a bag of potato chips. He was stress eating the whole morning dreading the clock as time passed. The closer he got to departure the more his anxiety and fear welled up. The phone cord was stretched and twirled around itself. He was speaking to Shikamaru. He wanted him to say it was okay if he stayed home instead he was convincing him to go. 

“You can’t let your efforts go to waste. Plus you need to make up for me not being there. You’re an important piece.” 

Choji didn’t answer. He bit his lower lip. Silence settled over them like dead air. Choji wasn't even eating anymore. He stared off into space. 

“Naruto won’t let anything happen to you.” Shikamaru continued breaking the silence. Trying to reassure him.

“Naruto was the one to invite them!” Choji spoke angrily. 

“I’m sure he had his reasons. He’s a good guy. I trust him.”

“He’s okay...but he isn’t you.”

“I’m sorry Choji. I didn’t want to get mono.”

“I wished I got mono instead.” 

“No you don’t! It’s awful. I’m using all my strength just to talk to you.”

“What if they hurt me?”

“Naruto won’t let that happen. I’ll be tuning in to watch you. Make me proud okay?”

“Okay.”

“Call me when you get to the hotel.”

“Okay. Bye, Shikamaru.”

“Bye.”

*****

“Lee! Please turn the music down!”

Lee was in his bedroom. He was wearing a long-haired blonde wig. It was tangled and reached his chest. He was shirtless and in his boxers. They were white with red hearts all over. They were his lucky boxers. He was playing Guitar Hero and singing to Europe’s ' _The Final Countdown_ '. He was belching the lyrics out with gusto. He tapped into his inner 80’s hair band vocalist. He was getting pumped. It was his faborite hype song. The song he listened to before going to school, before taking a test, and it would be the song he listened to before he asked Sakura out. 

“Lee!”

He thought about it, and he decided to confess his feelings after the competition. He had believed Naruto’s words when he said they’d win. After they received their award he was going to confess. He felt his blood pumping through his veins. He felt energized. He felt alive. He felt confident. 

“Lee! Please! The neighbors are complaining!” 

*****

“You better not embarrass me.” Mikoto said as Sasuke reached the foyer. His mother was dressed in a navy blue skirt with a matching dress jacket. Her hair was fastened up in a bun and she had a flag pin on the collar of her jacket. 

“Do you understand me? You embarrass me and I will ship you off to military camp. It’s election year. Any scandal no matter how small could be the end for me.” 

“Did you tell father that? He’s still fucking the maid.” Sasuke spoke venomously. Mikoto slapped him across the face. Sasuke’s eyes watered up from the impact. He felt his cheek stinging and he could feel the outlining of her hand print welting up. 

“I was going to drop you off but with that attitude. I’ll call you a taxi.” 

Mikoto walked away, and all Sasuke heard was the click-clicking of her heels against tile growing quieter and quieter until he couldn't hear her anymore. 

*****

“I’m going to be late.” 

Suigetsu spoke from the door frame. There was a hitch in his voice. He witnessed his father on top of a nameless whore. Both were coked out of their minds. His eyes shifted to the table. There were packets of white powder, razors, mirrors, and stacks of money on the table. Benjamins. Grants. Jacksons. All on the ivory table. 

“Then you better shut up and let me finish. You’re lucky I even agreed to send you. Now get your ass out of here or I’ll whip you!” 

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and went outside to wait. 

*****

“Naruto you’re late! I was just about to call your house!” Kurenai scolded as she saw Naruto running up. 

“Sorry…It was chaotic this morning. I’m here.” Naruto spoke breathlessly. He looked around and smiled. He followed Kurenai to the back of the ten passenger van. She opened up the trunk for him to store his backpack. As soon as she opened it a shovel fell out. He bent over and picked it up.

“What’s this for?”

“The ground's keeper left it. I should have half a mind to just leave it behind. But I don’t want them to take the cost of a stupid shovel out of my paycheck.” Kurenai complained. She watched as Naruto put the shovel back in the van along with his backpack. She looked back at the kids.

Everybody was in the middle of an argument on seating arrangements that they hadn't recognized Naruto's arrival.

“Hurry up and decide we’re already behind! It’s a four hour drive through the mountain pass! And another two until we reach our destination.” Kurenai yelled at them. 

“Where do I sit?” Naruto asked and all eyes turned to him, and balked, before resuming their argument. He had missed the last twenty minutes of everyone arguing. He looked around. Well not everyone was involved in the argument. Hinata and Choji were on the sidelines observing. Neither cared where they sat. He joined Choji and Hinata. 

“Naruto do something!” Kurenai chastised. They apparently weren’t paying any attention to her.

“How can I help?” 

*****

Everybody begrudgingly settled on a seating arrangement. 

There were two rows of three seats and in the back of the van there was a row of two seats. In the first row sat Kiba, Hinata, and Choji. The middle Lee, Sakura, and Ino. The last row sat Sasuke and Suigetsu. Naruto was sitting in the passenger seat. The co-pilot. He was holding Kurenai’s GPS that was on and was assisting in helping her navigate. She couldn't get the GPS to stay on the window or the dashboard so she forced Naruto to hold on to it. They were snacking and drinking and talking, and forty minutes into into their drive there came a protest from the back. 

“I’M GOING TO PUKE! PULL OVER!” It was Suigetsu’s voice. Kurenai pulled over and everyone filed out. Suigetsu bent over and sure enough he emptied his stomach onto the pavement. Suigetsu’s face was a greenish-yellowish. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you got carsick?” Kurenai asked Suigetsu.

“I didn’t know! Your driving is what is making me sick.” Suigetsu accused.

“Take some dramamine and move to the passenger seat. Naruto switch places with Suigetsu. Let’s hurry. It looks like it’s going to rain.” 

Everyone looked up at the darkening sky. It was menacing looking. It resembled the sky from the movies right before a natural disaster. Everybody filed back into the van. The only difference was Suigetsu was in the passenger seat and Naruto was in the back sitting next to Sasuke. The journey continued. Raindrops fell as they pulled back onto the winding road through the mountain. 

Naruto pulled out flashcards and held them up to Sasuke. He was smiling and Sasuke looked at the flashcards to Naruto’s smile.

“Wanna look at these?” Naruto asked.

“No. Don’t talk to me.” 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” 

“What?!”

“Me sitting next to you?”

“Shut up! No it isn’t!”

Naruto shrugged and tapped Lee on the back. “Lee let’s quiz each other with these flashcards. The first one to answer twenty correctly wins.”

“Alright!”

*****

The novelty of an adventure wore off. The rain came down harder. It sounded like bullets against the roof of the van. Naruto felt like he was on the verge of falling asleep. He could sleep through anything. It was a running joke at the group home. He was caught somewhere in the middle of consciousness and unconsciousness. Suspended. Maybe he had drifted off into sleep. When everything changed. First the van served violently to the left. Then came a scream. His eyes opened abruptly. He didn’t know who the first to scream was. He thought it sounded like Kurenai. The van had careened off the road and plummeted through the air. What came next was indescribable. It felt like a nightmare. It was the sound of blood curdling screaming. It was the sound of metal crunching and twisting. It was the sound of glass shattering. It was the sound of the van rolling over, hitting trees, and falling deeper off the side of the mountain. 

Naruto felt his head slamming against something and then all that greeted him was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**“The thing is - fear can't hurt you any more than a dream.” William Golding, Lord of the Flies**

Naruto was seated on stage behind a table with their school’s banner hanging across the front. 

The burgundy curtains were drawn back, and he could see the lights set up at the edge of the stage shining back at him. It caused the audience to be shrouded in darkness. He wasn’t able to see them. What he was able to see were the line of cameras placed at the base of the stage. The news logos were smeared on both sides and all cameras were propped up on tripods and focused. Pointed at the contestants on stage. All three teams were present and ready. He felt a whirling sensation in his stomach. He felt the excitement. They were finally here. 

He looked to his left and saw Sakura. She was wearing a golden shirt with it’s collar popping out of her emerald sweater. She flashed him a toothy smile and wrinkled her nose at him. His eyes moved to the teardrop emerald earrings. The light caught them and reflected off causing it to sparkle. Sitting on the other side of Sakura was Choji. He wore a white button up shirt and starch pressed collar with the school’s insignia across his breast pocket. Black suspenders and an emerald and gold striped tie. He looked like a deer in headlights. His pupils were pinpricks and Naruto could see beads of sweat forming on his temple. Choji stared out, unblinking, into the audience. He looked down and saw Choji’s hands were trembling. 

“Choji.” Naruto whispered and it caused him to turn and look at him. “You’re going to do fine. You’ve got this!”

Choji nodded his head. Sakura also turned to Choji and agreed. “You’ve studied so hard Choji now’s the time to show the world what you’re made of!” 

“Plus Mrs. Yuhi said after the competition she’s taking us out for Korean BBQ!” 

Naruto saw stars in Choji’s eyes and his face brightened. He smiled, licked his lips, and nodded his head up and down. 

“See.” Sakura spoke and she lightly pushed her shoulder up against Naruto’s. He looked at her and caught her eyes staring at his uniform. “I told you it’d look good on you, especially since we’re going to be on TV!”

Naruto felt his face flush and he looked down at his uniform. It was brand new, not secondhand and donated by a previous student like his other uniforms. He wore an emerald and gold V-neck jersey sweater that fit him perfectly with the school’s insignia across his right breastbone.

“I’m returning it once we get back.” Naruto confessed. He didn’t want to admit, he liked it, and thought it looked good on him, but it was something he could never accept. He knew the prices of a new school uniform and they often entered the three digits. Plus tax. It was the most expensive thing he had ever worn and he wanted nothing more than to take his clothes off. 

“Isn’t anyone going to acknowledge me or am I just chopped liver?” Kiba interrupted. 

He was sitting on Naruto’s right. Dressed in a short-sleeved golden shirt underneath an emerald sweater vest. Naruto looked up at Kiba’s face and gasped. He shoved himself backwards and knocked into Sakura, practically sitting in her lap, as he tried to move away. The left side of Kiba’s face was peeled off as if he was partially scalped. Layers of yellow fat oozed against exposed ligaments and bone. Shards of glass were sticking out of his face. He could see the muscles attached to his jaw and parts of his molars peeking through the chunks of flesh that was scraped off and missing. 

“Naruto! Get off me!” Sakura cried out as Naruto stared mortified at Kiba. He turned to look at Sakura. There was a large gash on her head and fresh blood poured down her face, neck, and stained her shirt. His eyes craned to the side to see Choji was falling backwards in his chair. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began convulsing upon hitting the stage floor. White foam filled his mouth and rolled down the sides of his face. 

“What’s the matter?” Sakura asked. He stood up and stumbled back. “Naruto?”

“NARUTO! WAKE UP!” 

He opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and the back of his skull was pulsating. He saw bubbles of black and gray across his vision. At first it sounded like he was underwater. Everything was muffled and distorted. Someone was calling his name. Naruto...yes that was him. He was straining to understand who was calling his name until he felt hands on his face.

“NARUTO!”

He blinked again and everything shifted back into focus. He saw Sasuke’s face inches from him. That’s when his ears unplugged and everything came crashing down and he was struck with a cacophony of sound. He heard the screaming and crying. It was a mixture of voices he recognized and didn’t. It sounded animalistic. Wounded. The next thing he noticed was that he was hanging upside down. He could feel the blood rush to his face and pooling at the top of his skull. 

He felt dizzy and nauseous. 

Sasuke was right side up. He had unbuckled and was crouching on the roof of the van staring at him. 

“Are you awake?” Sasuke asked. All Naruto could do was nod his head. Like an invalid. His brain felt scrambled. Felt full. It felt like something was missing. Pieces were missing. Parts of his memory gone. “Unbuckle and help me! We need to get out of here!” Sasuke was giving him instructions, but Naruto wasn’t able to comprehend. He stared blankly back. Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. “Get it together!” He felt someone’s hand reach for his buckle and pressed the button. He heard the clicking sound. It immediately unhooked the buckle and the seatbelt pulled back causing him to fall down. Sasuke caught him before his head slammed against the roof of the van. 

“I need you right now Naruto! Get it together!” It was Sasuke’s voice again. It was like he was calming the rush of panic in his voice. 

“What...happened?” Naruto asked. He was able to form sentences. He was able to communicate. 

“We were in a car accident.” 

That was...impossible. They were on their way to the competition. This was just a nightmare, and he was going to wake up. It was nothing but a stress dream. He had fallen asleep in the van and it was nothing more. 

Naruto looked around the interior of the van and things weren’t right. Everything was wrong. It looked like an accordian. Scrunched up. Upside down. Metal twisted and contorted. Pieces and parts of the van were missing. The doors were open and people were missing. Even if he wanted to he couldn’t move to the front of the van. He was cut off. The roof had caved in like someone hammered the roof until it was dented, and metal prevented him from leaving the backseat. He heard someone screaming for help from the front of the van, but he couldn’t see who it was. 

“I need you to help me open the door!” Sasuke demanded and he grabbed Naruto’s arm and squeezed him to get his attention. 

He turned to see Sasuke’s other hand resting on the door handle of the trunk. A safety lock built to be able to open up from the inside. In case of an accident. A child accidentally locking themselves inside. Naruto turned around and when Sasuke pulled the handle he jammed his shoulder up against the door. He did it again, and when Sasuke jammed his shoulder up against the door at the same time the door gave way and opened up. Releasing them out into the world. Freeing them. Sasuke was the first to crawl out. It took Naruto a second but he breathed in the cool wet air that wafted in from the outside, and slowly crawled out. 

He stood up and his knees felt weak and his legs felt wobbly like a newborn fawn. What he saw outside the van wasn’t any better than what he saw inside the van.

It was utter chaos. 

He felt someone running into his arms and he felt a warm body enclose around him in a hug. It took a moment to recognize it was Sakura. She was sobbing uncontrollably. He looked around. Taking in the details beginning with looking up. It was still raining, but there was a canopy of thick trees, branches, and leaves above them that took the bulk of the damage from the storm, and the rain only trickled down on them. He felt the raindrops hitting his face. It was still icy cold. The trees were so thick he couldn’t see how far up they had fallen. It was as if they were swallowed up and the branches and leaves moved back to its rightful place hiding them from view. 

Sakura wouldn’t let go of him. He saw Lee doubled over on all fours. He had cuts all over his face. He saw part of Lee’s left arm jacket was ripped, shredded, and smeared in blood. On the ground beside him was a shard of glass half covered in blood. He probably pulled it from his arm.

Ino was sitting down. Her legs drawn up and both hands covered her ears. She was violently shaking her head, rocking back and forth, and repeating. “This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening.” A broken record. Naruto saw half her nose was swollen and blood dripped down covering her mouth and chin. 

He saw Choji on his back. He was convulsing. His limbs moved in all directions as if someone stepped on him and neurons were firing off indiscriminately. It looked sickening like a dying tarantula. His mouth filled up with white foam and he could hear choking noises coming from the back of his throat. Naruto could see his face had taken on a bluish tint. Something clicked. The wires connected and suddenly Naruto was aware. He pulled back from Sakura. 

“I need to help Choji!” Naruto said sternly at Sakura’s crying face. 

She let go of him and he rushed to Choji. He was having an epiletic seizure and choking on his own tongue. He grabbed one of Choji’s arms and pushed it across his chest, before rolling him onto his side. He was heavy, and it was difficult but he did it. Immediately the foam and saliva rolled out of his mouth and onto the group. He heard a rushing noise and the choking noises stopped. He heard the screaming coming from the van. There was recognition. It was Kiba. He saw Hinata on all fours with one hand moving through a hole inside the van. 

“Sakura! I need you to watch Choji!” Naruto commanded. He focused his attention on her. She was standing a few feet away sobbing, and watching him. Once she heard Naruto’s voice, saw his eyes, she nodded her head. She rushed to sit in the same position Naruto had taken and Naruto was standing up. “Make sure he stays on his side!” Naruto continued, and Sakura nodded her head again. She was still sobbing but had the wherewithal to follow instructions. 

“What’s going on?” Naruto asked as he slid alongside Hinata. “Are you okay?” 

She looked relatively okay. Her hair was wild as if she went through a wind tunnel and she had superficial bumps and cuts on her face and neck. Naruto saw the outline of a bruise forming on her neck where the seatbelt once was. There was fear and shock in her eyes but she didn’t appear to have any overt, life threatening, wounds. He watched as her face turned a deep crimson and she pulled her hand back from inside the van. She looked down and so didn’t Naruto. Her hand was covered in blood, but it wasn’t hers. Naruto’s eyes widened. He heard the screaming of agonizing pain coming through the hole.

“PLEASE GET ME OUTTA HERE!” 

“Kiba!” Naruto called and he peered through the crushed hole that was once a window. He saw Kiba. He was sitting behind the driver’s seat. There was a collision and whatever happened caused the driver’s side to implode on itself and everything pushed back. The van was warped around Kiba’s body. Cementing him in. He wasn’t able to move. Kiba remained suspended upside down. His legs stuck beneath the driver’s seat that had rammed up against his knees and legs. Naruto’s eyes lowered to see the source of Kiba’s bleeding. There was a piece of metal jutting into Kiba’s side. 

“Naruto...help me!” Kiba called out when he caught sight of Naruto. “Get me outta here!”

“I’m here. I’m going to help you! Hold on!” 

“Naruto please hurry!” 

Naruto pushed himself up. He wasn’t able to get to Kiba from this angle. He thought back to the back of the van. It was impossible to reach the middle part of the van from that way either. He ran to the front of the van. It was teetering on its roof. The driver’s side was completely obliterated. His eyes moved to the windshield. He saw the two airbags had deployed. His eyes moved to the passenger side. Suigetsu was missing. His heart plummeted. He had a sickening image of Suigetsu’s body being pulled from the van as it careened down. Naruto looked around and sighed in relief. Miraculously Suigetsu was standing besides Sasuke. 

“NARUTO?” Kiba called out.

“I’m here!” Naruto answered. 

His knees felt weak. He didn’t see Kurenai. He didn’t hear her. Instead of going through the windshield he noticed the passenger door was open. Naruto brushed the shattered glass away the best he could before crawling through the passenger door. He stopped. That’s when he noticed. Kurenai’s body was contorted. Her skull was bashed in and her fractured neck bone was ripping through the skin. Her head lulled. She was nearly decapitated. The neck snapped in two. Blood dripped down and pooled on the roof.The front of the van had crushed her. Naruto could see the brain matter oozing through her hair and cracked skull. She was already dead. Her eyes were half-open and he could see the whites of her corneas. 

“Naruto?” Kiba called out.

“I’m coming!” 

Naruto pushed past Kurenai and moved to the first row of seats. He reached out and he felt Kiba’s hand enclosing around his when he stood up on his knees. Kiba remained upside. One hand was pressing up against the roof and the other held onto Naruto’s hand. 

“Naruto!”

“I’m here. I’m here.” He reassured and positioned his body so he could better see. 

“Okay...let’s see…” Naruto spoke out loud. He looked to see that the driver’s seat had jammed back onto both of Kiba’s legs preventing him from leaving. He needed to move the seat if he wanted to free Kiba. He looked to the metal that had dislodged from the window and entered Kiba’s body. He wanted to lift his coat and shirt up to assess the damage but he didn’t want to put more stress and fear on him. 

“I think I know what needs to happen. We have to move the seat up to get you out.” 

“Okay!” 

“I’m going to need help. I’ll be right back.”

“No! Don’t leave me!” Kiba cried out refusing to let go of Naruto’s hand. 

“Hinata?” Naruto called out and her head popped through the small hole. He was relieved. She was still there. “See Kiba? Hinata’s here. You’re not alone. I need to get help so we can get you out of here.”

“O...okay.” Kiba’s voice was hesitant but he let go of Naruto’s hand. 

Naruto rushed up to Sasuke and Suigetsu stating breathlessly. “I need your help!”

It was the first time he saw Sasuke clearly. It was dark in the back of the van. Like Hinata he didn’t appear to have any overt wounds. A few scratches here and there but nothing serious. Nothing life threatening. Naruto was beginning to see a pattern. Those sitting alongside the driver’s side were the most impacted. Kiba, Lee...and Naruto. They had lined up one by one along the driver’s side. 

The only outlier was...Suigetsu.

Suigetsu had larger scrapes. He had gashes alongside his face, shoulder, and arm that looked to be caused by the shattering of glass from both the windshield and passenger window. He was bleeding. The cuts were deep and he was trying to stop the bleeding. He was ignoring Naruto. 

“With what?” Sasuke asked. 

“I need you to help me get Kiba out of the van.”

“NO! I’m not going back in there!” Sasuke yelled and he backed away from Naruto.

“Sasuke please!” Naruto begged.

“NO!” 

“You needed me back in the van and now I need you!”

“I needed you to help me get out of the van. I don’t need you anymore! I’m not going back in there!” 

Naruto was moving closer to Sasuke when he stopped. His words stung. He looked into Sasuke’s eyes. There was fear swirling around. He was in shock. He was running on pure adrenaline. And Naruto knew no amount of coaxing and convincing was going to reach Sasuke and convince him to help. Naruto didn’t say anything else. He turned back around. He needed help. He needed someone to help him. 

Choji had regained consciousness. He stopped convulsing and was now laying on his back his head was resting in Sakura’s lap. Naruto only witnessed one other seizure Choji experienced and he was out of commission for a while when he came to. Sakura needed to continue to look after Choji. 

Ino was still rocking back and forth. Only this time she had wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into her knees. 

“Lee!” Naruto cried out as he reached Lee. He was balancing on all fours and panting. 

“How are you?” Naruto asked as he rested a hand on his shoulder. His eyes looking at the cut that had sliced through the fabric of his jacket, shirt, and flesh. Lee nodded his head. Although his left arm was soaked in blood he pushed himself back into a sitting position so he could better see Naruto. 

“I’m okay…” Lee answered. Naruto nodded his head gratefully. 

“I need your help, Lee. I need help getting Kiba out of the van.” 

“Okay. Let’s go.” 

Lee stood up and followed Naruto back to the van. Hinata remained diligently on her knees. Her arm was back through the hole. She was holding Kiba’s hand and talking to him. Naruto looked back at Lee looking him over again. He appeared to be conscious and aware. 

“What happened?” Lee asked. Naruto didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t want to explain that they were in a car accident. Instead he shifted the conversation to focus on Kiba.

“Kiba’s trapped upside down. The driver’s seat is pushed up against his legs preventing him from leaving. We need to move the seat.” Naruto explained as he lead Lee to the passenger side door. He crouched low and paused. His heart thumped inside his chest. When he remembered. He turned to Lee who mirrored his position. Naruto held either side of Lee’s head with his hands. 

“I need to tell you something before we go inside.”

Lee’s eyes widened but he didn’t pull away. He remained still. His eyes locked with Naruto’s. Blood was smeared across Lee’s cheek. It wasn’t from a cut. It was transfer blood from his arm. Naruto’s thumb rubbed the blood off.

“Mrs. Yuhi is dead.” 

Naruto watched as Lee’s pupils shrank to pinpricks. His bottom lip trembled and water glossed over his eyes. Naruto held on to Lee’s face. He was gentle. His voice was soft. Lee was still present. He hadn’t run away screaming. 

“Lee. I need you right now. What you’re going to see is shocking. But just keep looking at me. I’m going to have you go in first. Don’t look at the driver’s seat. Keep your eyes on the ground and move back to where Kiba is. Okay?”

Lee nodded his head up and down. His bottom lip still quivering. He was still in it with Naruto. 

“Eyes down, got it?” Naruto repeated and he released his hold on Lee. After Lee crawled in Naruto re-entered the van. 

“Finally! Hurry up and get me down!” Kiba cried out ecstatically upon seeing Lee and Naruto. 

“Hold on. I need to reach the lever.” Naruto called back. 

He was unable to tear his eyes away from Mrs. Yuhi. Her mouth was agape. He pushed back the airbag and his eyes looked up again. The engine was practically in her lap.The whole front of the van rammed itself up against her. Her knees were shattered. They had to be. Naruto moved his hand up and through her legs. He could feel his hand up against her leg. He moved around until he found the lever underneath the driver’s seat. The angle was awkward. He wasn’t going to be able to move it with one hand. He moved his other hand down the same path until both hands were secured around the lever. 

“Lee! When I say go I’m going to need you to push the seat up with all your strength!” Naruto commanded. He knew the seat wouldn’t budge by much. It had nowhere to go. He could see that. But he hoped it was enough to have Kiba slip through. He had to try! Naruto wrapped his fingers around the lever and pulled.

“GO!”

Naruto pulled on the lever with all his strength. He jerked his body into it and grunted. It barely budged. 

“Lee?” Naruto called back.

“I’m pushing!” Lee called back. Naruto released his hands. Maybe they should both push from the back? 

“I’m coming back.” Naruto called out and he crawled back. The other two seats were unaffected and were in moderately good condition. It was only Kiba’s side. He put his hand on the back of the bucket seat.

“PUSH!” 

Naruto and Lee both pushed with both hands, with all their strength, with everything they had. They didn’t give up. They kept grunting, and pushing. Kiba even pressed his hands up against the seat and pushed. Naruto already knew. There was nowhere for the seat to go. Blocking it was the front of the van. Naruto knew it. He felt tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want Kiba and Lee to see him crying. He didn’t want them to give up. 

“Do you want me to help?” Hinata asked. Her voice carried through the hole. It was small but it was calm. 

“Yeah...hold on let me come out.”

The second time. Lee and Hinata were next to Kiba, and Naruto was in the front with his hands on the lever. Three hands pushed from the back and Naruto pulled from the front. It was futile. It was impossible. They weren’t strong enough to push back the crushed metal. They needed the jaws of life. Not three kids barely out of their preteens. Neither gave up, nobody wanted to be the first to stop. They kept at it for close to thirty minutes before Kiba exhaled.

“Stop...It’s useless...It isn’t budging. I’ll just wait for help.” 

A silence settled upon them. It was the first time they thought about help coming, and a sense of relief flooded over them. Of course! Help was on its way. They were going to be rescued. That feeling filled Naruto and he nodded his head. His voice lightened. A smiled formed and he poked his head in the back. He looked from Lee, to Hinata, to Kiba. He held his smile. 

“Yes! Help is on it’s way. They’ll be here any minute and we’ll get you out! And I’ll be here the whole time, Kiba. I won’t leave you. I promise.” 

*****

Outside the van Sakura remained still. Choji’s head continued to rest in her lap. Her hand touched Choji’s face. He appeared to be in a daze. His eyes were open but they appeared to look through her. They focused on nothing. 

“Are you okay?” 

Choji didn’t speak. He kept staring up. The rain continued to fall. Droplets hitting them and soaking them gradually over time. The rain was the last thing on their minds. She couldn’t sit still anymore. She removed herself from underneath Choji and she stood up. Choji remained in a stupor. He didn’t even notice her leaving. He was still. He was breathing and his eyes were open. He would be fine. She walked over to Ino and kneeled down. Her hand reached out and she touched her shoulder.

“Ino…” Sakura spoke softly. “It’s me.” 

Ino lifted her head up and looked up at Sakura. Her eyes were wild and frenzied. Upon seeing Sakura she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Sakura. 

“You’re okay, we’re okay...we’re going to be okay.” Sakura soothed as she wrapped her arms around Ino. Although she was speaking to Ino she was trying to calm herself down. Her chest and stomach hurt. Every breath caused her ribs to scream out in pain. She didn’t realize how sore and bruised she was until she was sitting down and the adrenaline was wearing off. She was left to feel the damage her body had endured. Everything hurt and she wanted to cry but she couldn’t. She wrapped her arms around Ino and held her.

*****

“You’re bleeding all over.” Sasuke commented as he looked at Suigetsu. 

“No shit. Isn’t there a first aid kit or something?”

“Probably...in the van.” 

Sasuke refused to look at the van. He turned completely around so that it wasn’t even in his peripheral vision. He still sensed it. Looming behind him. The metal beast. He could still hear the sound of metal bending and breaking. The sound of glass shattering. The sound of Kurenai screaming. She kept screaming. “Oh God No!” Then she stopped screaming altogether. Sasuke thought it was because she was drowned out by everyone else. The reality was settling in. Either she was trapped in the van like Kiba...or she was dead. Sasuke refused to go to the van to assess for himself. 

“I’m going to search for the first aid kit.” Suigetsu commented and left. 

*****

“Just think when we get back we’re all going to laugh about it.” Naruto exclaimed. He tried to be upbeat and cheerful. He tried not to think of Mrs. Yuhi hanging upside down in the front seat. Her snapped neck and busted in skull. The bones sticking out of the flesh of her neck. Blood pooling. 

“I guess the competition is off the table.” Kiba commented. 

Naruto looked at him. He didn’t look good. The skin of his face was beat red, pallid, and sweaty. Hinata reached over and touched Naruto’s hand. He looked down. She didn’t get his attention to hold his hand instead she showed him the blood on her hand. It was Kiba’s blood. Shiny and fresh and foreboding. 

“Kiba, you’re bleeding. How are you feeling?”

“Like there’s a big piece of metal skewering me!” Kiba laughed weakly. 

“Let me have a look.” Naruto crawled over and pulled his coat and shirt down to reveal what was going on. A large piece of metal had embedded itself in Kiba’s body just below his rib cage on his left side. He didn’t know how long the scrap of metal was nor how deep it entered Kiba. 

“Got any ibuprofen?” Kiba asked and again laughed weakly. 

“A first aid kit!” Naruto exclaimed.

“I brought some ibuprofen!” Hinata said at the exact same time. “I’ll go search for it!” She continued and within seconds she had disappeared. 

“I can stay here while you go search.” Lee offered referring to the first aid kit. Naruto looked up at Kiba who nodded his head in confirmation. “Go. As long as I’m not alone.” 

Naruto crawled out of the van and moved to the back. Suigetsu was already there. He was throwing out bags and suitcases. He looked up at Naruto and Hinata.

“What? I’m looking for the first aid kit.” 

Hinata spotted her suitcase, rushed for it, opened it up and began searching for the ibuprofen. Naruto remained with Suigetsu and continued to pull their luggage out. 

“Why is there a shovel?” Suigetsu asked as he picked up the shovel and threw it behind him.

“The ground’s keeper forgot to take it out of the van.” Naruto answered automatically. He paused realizing it was Mrs. Yuhi who answered him when he asked. It was painful so he tried not to think about it. Suigetsu snorted in response. 

“How are you?” Naruto asked taking his attention to Suigetsu.

“How does it look like you retard? I was in a goddamn accident! I wasn’t even supposed to be here!” 

Naruto swallowed and brought his eyes back to the van. He spotted it. It was a red zip-up bag with the words First Aid Kit embroidered across the front. He reached for one of the cloth handles and pulled it out. He opened it up and both he and Suigetsu leaned over. 

“Help is on its way.” Naruto spoke as he and Suigetsu rummaged through the bag.

“I know dipshit. Stop talking to me.” 

Suigetsu began to grab the gauze and bandages. Naruto reached for something called ‘trauma pad’. 

“I need that!” Suigetsu said and he reached over to grab it. Naruto pulled back scowling. 

“You have enough. Kiba needs this!” Naruto spoke clearly. His voice determined and steady. He held the trauma pad protectively. He wasn’t going to give it to him. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and left. Naruto turned back to the first aid kit. He saw antiseptic cleansing wipes and took one. Hinata returned with a bottle of pills and a water bottle. 

*****

Suigetsu looked over his shoulder as Naruto returned to the front of the van and disappeared back inside. He dropped the supplies on the ground and sat next to Sasuke. 

“How long until help comes?” Suigetsu asked. Sasuke continued staring forward. He didn’t answer at first. His breathing came out raspy. “What did you bump your head or something?” Suigetsu asked. 

“No!” Sasuke snapped. Raindrops continued to fall on them. They hit his jacket and rolled off. He lifted his hood and covered his hair. It was cold outside. It was April but it was still cold. There was still frost and snow in the mountain. The cold air was trapped beneath the branches and was contained. He was shivering. He stuffed his bare hands in his pockets. 

“I don’t think they were able to get him out.” Suigetsu continued as he started to bandage himself up. He looked over his shoulder again for confirmation. Kiba had yet to exit the van. Sasuke wanted to turn around but he didn’t. He didn’t feel guilty anymore. If Naruto couldn’t get Kiba out than it would have been pointless for Sasuke to try and help. 

Walking up to them were Sakura and Ino. They sat down on the other side of Sasuke.

“Where are they?” Sakura asked. 

“Help?” Suigetsu answered.

“Yeah. Why aren’t they here yet?”

“Does anyone have a cellphone?” Sasuke asked.

“I do!” Sakura exclaimed. It was a birthday gift she got for turning fifteen. March 28. This past Saturday. Sakura stood up and left. She remembered putting it in her purse. She ran to the side of the van where she climbed out from the sliding door. 

“Naruto?” Sakura called into the van. She was hesitant to re-enter the van. Fear wrapped its fingers around her and she began to back up slowly. Her mind remembered being thrown around and screaming.

“Sakura?”

“Can you see my purse anywhere? It’s pink.” 

“I see it ...I have it! Coming out.”

Naruto handed her the purse and she immediately opened it and grabbed her phone. It was a flip phone. A pink Razor. 

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked. 

“I’m going to call for help!” 

Oh. There was a sinking feeling. How was help going to come if nobody knew they needed help? He looked back up. There was no indication they had fallen down from this angle. Naruto watched Sakura eagerly. She looked at her cellphone and cried out in frustration.

“What?” Naruto asked and looked at the screen trying to see what she saw. The only thing he saw was the time. It was 2:27PM. They were supposed to reach the hotel in thirty-three minutes. Check in was 3:00PM. Mrs. Yuhi wanted to check in at exactly 3:00PM because she didn’t want to waste any money. 

“It says no service!” 

“That’s okay...try moving to another place?” Naruto offered reassuringly. He didn’t know anything about cell phones. All he knew was that they were new, expensive, and something he would probably never own.

Sakura looked like she wanted to argue. To say it was pointless. To make the connection that they were in some cavern, or gorge on the mountain and that the trees and rocks made it impossible for there to be a signal. She said none of it and started moving around the ground. It gave her something to do to keep her mind off the pain. She had a job to do. She needed to find service and call for help. 

Before Naruto went back into the van his eyes caught sight of Choji. He was stoic, unmoving, laying prostate. Staring up at the trees. Naruto kneeled on his knees and looked at Choji. He leaned over and looked down at his face. He waved his hand in front of his face and there was no recognition. Naruto touched Choji’s cheek. The warmth of his hand seemed to awaken Choji because he turned his head to stare at him.

“N-naruto?” Choji whispered. The darkness that settled around him began to break and rescind. The fog cleared and his mind began to focus. It felt like he was putting on a pair of glasses and able to see each other again for the first time. 

“Mhm. I’m here, Choji.” Naruto spoke as he began to gently rub his cheek and moved his hand and rubbed his head. Moving wet strands of hair from his face. He pulled his hand away. “You had a seizure. Did you take your medicine today?”

“I...did. I think…” Choji confessed. He couldn’t remember. He remembered talking to Shikamaru on the phone and eating, but he couldn’t remember if he took his medication. He saw his mother putting the prescription bottle into his backpack chastising him because he was going to forget it as he left the house. 

“I didn’t.”

“Is it in your bag?” Naruto asked and he turned to see the pile of luggage. 

“Mhm.” Choji said and he began to push himself up. 

“Let’s go get it.” Naruto offered and helped Choji to his feet. He felt eyes on him and he looked up to see Sasuke was staring at him. When he was noticed Sasuke immediately looked away. 

Naruto walked alongside Choji his eyes didn’t leave him and his hand hovered around him. He was afraid he was going to fall at any moment. But even with knobby knees and a shivering body Choji moved fine on his feet. He reached his backpack and unzipped it. He grabbed the water bottle that was fastened securely to the side and took his medication. 

He heard Sakura scream.

“THERE’S NO SERVICE ANYWHERE!” Her voice echoed and was immediately swallowed by the branches and leaves. “NOBODY KNOWS WE’RE HERE IF I DON’T CALL!”

She was panicking. She was screaming. Her hands held onto the cell phone and she continued to walk around her eyes glued to the screen. 

“HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT?”

Naruto appeared in front of her and he rested his hands on her shoulders. There was something detached in her eyes. They were frenzied and psychosis threatened to consume her sanity. She was teetering and Naruto wouldn’t let her fall over. He held firmly onto her shoulders and pulled her back to sanity.

“It’s going to be okay. They’re expecting us at the hotel. We just need to wait a little while before they notice we’re not there. I’m sure Mrs. Yuhi was supposed to phone somebody at the school to let them know we made it safely. When that doesn’t happen and our arrival at the hotel didn’t happen...they’re going to put two and two together, and they’re going to find us.” 

Sakura kept her composure as Naruto spoke in his soft voice. It was his reassuring voice that felt like honey to the ears. It swept over her and she nodded her head. It made sense. What he said made sense. Nobody got lost in today’s time. Not with satellites and cameras and infrared heat detection. They’d be found in no time...it just took...some time before help came. 

Naruto felt eyes on him and he looked around. Sasuke, Suigetsu and Ino were staring at him on one side. Choji was staring at him, and standing next to the van was Lee. Naruto dropped his hands from Sakura’s shoulder and turned around. He raised his voice. He was calm about it and explained the best he could. 

“Listen! Help is going to be here soon. They’re going to notice we’re not at the hotel. They’re going to notice when they don’t receive a phone call. They’re going to find out something happened in the mountains, and they’re going to find us! We just need to sit tight until help comes!”

Naruto turned back to Sakura. “Why don’t you go join Ino. I have to get back to Kiba.” She nodded her head. She closed her phone and stumbled back to Ino. Naruto looked at the small group that had formed around Sasuke. Suigetsu, Sakura, and Ino. He caught sight of Sasuke staring at him before he turned around to see Choji sitting by himself at the end of the van. He walked over to him.

“Why don’t you come with me.” Naruto spoke to Choji and he nodded. Choji sat half in the van and half out of the passenger side. Naruto rejoined Lee and Hinata next to Kiba. 

“It’ll probably be a couple of hours. No later than 7:00PM.” Naruto assured. 

“Easy for you to say…” Kiba exhaled. “You’re not the one hanging upside down.” 

“Yeah...you’re going to get through this, and it’ll be an epic story when you do.” 

*****

It started getting darker at 6:30PM, and there was no sign of help. It was getting harder and harder to see. The sun was setting but the trees made it dark quicker. Inside the van it was almost impossible to see. They had been taking turns trying to push Kiba so that he was horizontal, so he wasn’t hanging upside down the whole time, so he wasn’t in constant discomfort and pain. Kiba was complaining of being dizzy, of having a headache and general malaise. It washed over him quickly. 

“I don’t...feel so good…” Kiba breathed. 

His voice was more distant even though he was so close. Kiba was still holding onto Naruto’s hand. It was Lee’s turn to try and push Kiba so that he was horizontal for a little while. He accidentally pushed to hard and an agonizing scream escaped Kiba and pierced their ears. It felt like some touched an exposed nerve and Naruto shuddered. Lee immediately let go and another scream ricocheted inside the van. Kiba was crying.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Naruto asked as he began to examine Kiba.

“My...side…” Kiba sobbed. 

They had removed Kiba’s jacket a while ago after Kiba started complaining about being too hot. He was now in a long sleeved shirt. The material was thin, but he said he felt better. Hinata lifted Kiba’s shirt. It was hard to see but he could still make out a dark stain bleeding through the trauma pad they had put on him. The metal cut through him and made the wound bigger, wider.

“He needs more bandages. We have to stop the bleeding.” Naruto said. “I’ll be right back.” 

*****

Naruto re-emerged from the van and ran to the back where he had left the first aid kit only when he got there it wasn’t in the same spot. It was dark outside but enough light to see the outline of things. He saw a light from the corner of his eye. He looked and saw the outline of the group with someone holding the flashlight. He rushed over. 

“I need that flashlight! I need to look for the first aid kit!” Naruto stated. He was out of breath. 

Suigetsu was holding the flashlight and he looked up at Naruto.

“The first aid kit is here take it and leave.” Suigetsu said and Naruto immediately lunged for the bag and grabbed it. 

“I need the flashlight! Kiba is hurt and I need to bandage him!” 

“We need the flashlight out here! It’s dark and soon we won’t be able to see at all!” 

“Move closer to the van!” 

Suigetsu stood up and faced Naruto. Before he could say anything Naruto had reached out and grabbed hold of the flashlight. 

“Let me have it, please!” Naruto begged as Suigetsu grabbed it with both hands and tried to wretch it from Naruto’s hand. 

“What’s wrong with Kiba?” Sakura asked. Naruto could barely make her out. 

“He’s bleeding...really bad and it needs to be stopped!” A small cry escaped both Ino’s and Sakura’s mouths. 

“Suigetsu give him the flashlight.” Sasuke said interrupting them. 

“We can’t be out here in the dark!” Suigetsu shrilled hysterically. He still wasn’t giving up the flashlight and Naruto wrapped his other hand around it. 

“I’ll give it right back! I just need to bandage Kiba up!” Naruto yelled back. 

“Please just give him the flashlight!” Sakura yelled.

“Do it!” Ino said her voice weaker. 

“Suigetsu!” Sasuke yelled.

“FINE!” 

He released his hold on the flashlight, and without another word Naruto had dashed away.

“What time is it?” Ino asked. Sakura flipped checked her phone. “7:30PM” 

“Where are they? What if they can’t see us because it’s dark?” 

“They’ll find us.” 

“How much longer do we have to stay out here?!” 

“Let’s pretend...we’re uh...camping.” Sakura said. 

She still carried Naruto’s words and she wore them like a protective barrier. She and Ino were sitting side by side with their arms over each other to keep themselves warm. The rain continued. It wasn’t pouring, but it was trickling, enough that they were all wet and uncomfortable. A fine mist that came down. The air grew colder, and if they could see, every time they talked their breath came out billowing white. 

“I hate camping.” Sasuke spoke bitterly. Sakura wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be a joke or not but she laughed anyways. 

“Remember Ino? When we’d go camping back in girl scouts? It’s like that.”

“We stayed in warm log cabins!” 

“Pretend we’re in a log cabin.” 

“I’m too cold to play pretend!”

“When we get the flashlight back...let’s go through our bags and put more clothes on before we freeze to death.” Sasuke suggested. 

“How long do you think we’ll be out here for?” Suigetsu asked.

“Probably until the morning...if we’re being realistic. Unless they already began the search party.” 

“They have dogs and lights...maybe they’ll find us during the night!” Sakura offered. 

“Hopefully.” Ino murmured. 

*****

“How bad is it?” Kiba asked. 

Lee held the flashlight, and Hinata pulled his shirt down. Naruto was applying another antiseptic wipe to the outer wound. The flesh around the metal had torn. It made the wound bigger, wider, and blood was trickling out the side. By the looks of it the metal went deeper inside Kiba. He put a patch bandage over, and wrapped it in gauze. The bleeding seemed to stop momentarily. 

“I stopped the bleeding.” Naruto said. Hinata and Lee both nodded. “I think you’re going to live.”

“Thanks, Doc. How much do I owe you?”

“Well, it’s going to cost an arm and a leg…” Naruto began and laughed. “Maybe two arms since your legs seem to be useless right about now.”

Kiba started laughing before breaking off into pain and sputtering. “Ow, ow, ow! Don’t make me laugh!” 

Hinata giggled and Lee looked relieved. 

“Here.” Naruto said as he opened up a packet of chewable aspirin. “These are chewable. It should help with some of the pain.” Naruto popped the two tablets in Kiba’s mouth and he began chewing. It dissolved almost instantly in his mouth. 

“I have to give the flashlight back…” Naruto spoke. He looked to Hinata and Lee. “I’ll stay here with Kiba. Why don’t you two take it back, and maybe you guys should go put on extra clothes. It’s getting colder. Maybe bring back some clothes for Kiba.” 

“I’m not cold.” Kiba said, and it was exactly the reason why Naruto was so worried. 

“You may not feel cold, but your body is definitely cold! It’s going to get dark in here...and you probably won’t be able to see anything. But I’ll be right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay...I’m not afraid of the dark...just don’t leave me.” 

*****

“Is Naruto still inside?” Sakura asked. “With Kiba?”

They had all gathered at the back of the van. Lee and Hinata nodded their heads and Lee handed the flashlight over to Suigetsu. They had agreed to go through their bags together so they could collectively share the flashlight. One by one they peeled their jackets off and began to layer up on clothes. They were only going to be gone for three days and they all brought their school uniforms. There wasn’t much, but the added layers helped. 

“My...bag is missing.” Suigetsu spoke as he looked around. He brought the flashlight to the back of the van. It was empty. Then sweeped the flashlight over the ground. “It’s gone!”

“Maybe...it fell out.” Sakura suggested.

“For fuckssake!” Suigetsu yelled.

“It’s fine...wear some of my clothes.” Sasuke said and handed Suigetsu some clothes. An uncomfortable silence settled, and everyone avoided each other’s eyes, as they moved slowly through their bags. 

Sakura’s stomach growled and she covered herself with her hands. Everyone looked at her.

“I’m a little hungry…sorry.” 

“Didn’t we bring snacks?” Ino asked as she looked around. The realization of hunger and thirst settled on all of them. They began to notice their own parched mouths and empty stomachs. 

They didn’t bring much. They rummaged through their bags and found a few things. Chips, twizzlers, and a couple of slim jims. The rest, they surmised, was somewhere inside the van. They didn’t have a lot of snacks. They weren’t going to be in the car for long. It was only a four hour car ride through the mountains. They were supposed to be eating dinner in the hotel right about now. Something warm and filling. Carbs and butter. They were supposed to be dressed warmly inside a dry restaurant. Flooded with light and a roaring fire to set the ambiance. 

Instead they all sat on the hard ground in a circle, damp, hungry, and shivering. 

“I’m never going on another school trip!” Ino exclaimed. Her mood improved. She had some food and water in her belly. The added extra layers made her warmer. The rain finally stopped and fog covered the ground. Everybody murmured in agreement. 

“When we get back, I'm going to take the longest hot shower! I won’t get out until the hot water runs out!” Sakura spoke as she munched on a twizzler. She ate slowly. She wanted to savor every last bite. 

“I’m going to sue!” Suigetsu snapped. He was still in a foul mood. 

“Sue who? Mother Nature?” Ino hollered back. 

“No. The school!” 

“It was Kurenai’s fault!” 

“How?”

“She was driving like a maniac and the deer jumped into the road. We should have just hit the deer! You’re never supposed to swerve! It’s safer to just hit the deer. If we did we would still be up there!” Suigetsu used the flashlight and pointed up towards the side of the mountain, before bringing the flashlight and his hands down to gesture at the ground. “Instead of down here!” 

There was another uncomfortable silence. Only this time. It remained for a while. One by one something clicked inside their heads. Kurenai. Mrs. Yuhi. Was dead. One by one they looked to Lee and Hinata for confirmation. The only ones who went inside the van. The only ones who’d know the truth. Both had solemn expressions. The kind of expression you’d have when greeting people at a wake. Preparing them before they sat the open casket. Trying to remain strong but any moment the last fiber was going to snap and they were going to end up uncontrollably sobbing. They nodded their heads up and down. Their eyes moved away as the darkness of the night creeped into their hearts. 

*****

“Do you think we would have won?” Kiba asked. He still held onto Naruto’s hand. 

“We would have brought the trophy and prize money home for sure.” 

“It was really fun preparing...for...it.” 

“Mhm. Being with everyone is really fun.” 

“I never got to tell you…”

“Tell me what?”

“Thank you...for bringing us all together.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I ‘unno. I’m just really glad you moved here.” 

“Me too.” 

Although there were no windows left because the van was twisted and gnarled in on itself it wasn’t as cold as Naruto expected. Even though Kiba said he wasn’t cold Naruto insisted that he put his jacket back on. It was pitch dark inside. Everybody convened at the back of the van for every now and then the flash light would catch the inside of the van and light everything up. Naruto didn’t know what time it was. But it was nighttime and it wasn’t letting up anytime soon. He kept wishing for it to be morning but time moved at a snail’s pace.

“Have you...seen...Spider-Man?” Kiba asked. 

“No.”

“Well...there’s...this scene where...Spider-Man is hanging upside down and Mary Jane kisses...him.” 

Naruto paused before saying. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

“No, dude!” Kiba said hastily before Naruto got the wrong idea. “No...I was thinking about Hinata.” 

“Oh...oh! Do you want me to get her?”

“No-no-no!” Kiba sputtered. He gripped Naruto’s hands letting him know if he wanted to leave it was going to be when Kiba was good and dead. Naruto returned the gesture and squeezed him back. Letting him know he wasn’t going anywhere. Naruto smiled. 

“When we get rescued you should tell her how you feel.” 

“You think?”

“Heck yes.” 

“What about you? Do you like anyone?”

“No.”

“Have you ever liked anyone?”

“No...I guess I never stayed in one place long enough to find out.”

“How many schools have you been to?”

“13...maybe 14. I lost count. This has been the longest I’ve stayed in one place. It’s kind of exciting. I want to finish the school year here.” 

“Do you think you’re going to move again?”

“I...don’t know. I hope not. I really do like the group home, and the school, and you guys.”

“I don’t want you to move.”

“Mhm.” 

Before Kiba could say anything else he started coughing, and soon he was in a coughing fit. Naruto felt around the darkness until his fingers felt the smooth cool plastic of the water bottle. It was the kind where all you had to do was suck water through the straw. When there was a break in Kiba’s coughing fit Naruto brought the water bottle to his face.

“Dude. That’s my nose!”

“Sorry...is this your mouth.”

“No...just let me hold it!”

Kiba took the water bottle from him and took a sip. Naruto chuckled. 

“I would say I feel pain...but all I feel is woozy. I think all the blood to my head is making me woozy.”

“Help will be here soon.” 

*****

“Sasuke...are you awake?” Sakura asked. She checked her phone. It was 2:30AM. 

“Mhm.” Sasuke murmured. He was laying on his side. 

“Do you think we’ll be rescued in the morning?” Sakura asked. 

He didn’t answer right away. His eyes were still closed. He was exhausted but he couldn’t sleep. Every noise amplified and he became paranoid that something was lurking in the dark. Some predator that was going to pounce and devour them. A mountain lion, a coyote, a snake, a poisonous spider. A metal monster. He hated the outdoors. He hated nature. He would cry when his mother made him go outside and play. He’d curl his body up against the screen door and wail until she relented and let him back inside. Laying on rocks and dirt caused his skin to crawl. He couldn’t sleep. Even if he wanted too. Sleeping in these conditions was impossible.

“Sasuke?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you think we’ll be rescued in the morning?”

Sasuke was straining his ears for the sounds of heavy boots, dogs barking, or a search party calling out their names. He’d seen movies, he watched the news, and the documentaries. They began the search parties immediately. Especially if it was a van full of kids...kids always made the news. He’d make the news. He could see his school picture right now on every news channel. He was the son of a circuit court judge and a politician running for reelection. There would be dogs, helicopters, volunteers. If not tomorrow morning tomorrow afternoon...they’d be found. Somebody would notice the tire tracks careening off the side of the mountain and they would know where to look. All they had to do was to start at the beginning of the road that went through the mountain pass and drive along until they see the tire tracks. It was around two hours...it wouldn’t be long. They’d be found all of them.

“Sasuke?” Sakura’s voice filtered through the air. He opened his eyes. The flashlight was still on. They propped it in the middle like a pretend fireplace and they were all lying in a circle around it. Paying homage to Apollo. The light offered no heat and they all shivered in their layers and coats.

“What?!” He spat but stopped when he saw that Sakura was close, so close he could feel her breath on his face. 

“I’m cold.” 

“By tomorrow afternoon.”

“What?”

“We should be rescued by tomorrow afternoon.” 

*****

The envelope fell out when he opened up his locker. He saw a heart shaped sticker sealing it closed. He rolled his eyes. It wasn’t the first time he received a love letter, and it wouldn’t be his last. He didn’t expect one to appear in his locker when the school year had just begun. He rolled his eyes and picked it up. He didn’t want girls to confess so boldly to him. He walked up to the trash can fully intending on dropping it in the trash and washing his hands from it when he was overcome with an idea. 

He wanted to set an example. So in the middle of the cafeteria, he stood on a chair, cleared his throat and made an announcement. He was going to be doing a dramatic reading of a love letter he had received. He opened it and tossed the envelope to the floor. He unfolded the stationary paper decorated with cartoonish flowers and petals. The letter smelled of perfume. He couldn’t put a name on it but it smelled cheap. He couldn’t be with a girl who wore cheap perfume. 

The girl appeared, ran up to him begging him not to continue. Sasuke refused to acknowledge her as he continued reading and berating her letter. Pointing out her grammatical and spelling errors. The students around were laughing and snickering and acted like it was live theater. Maybe all of this was planned. They enjoyed the entertainment. There was something sinister in the air.

Sasuke was feeling pretty damn good until something changed, until a blonde haired blue eyed boy appeared in front of him. He never seen this boy before. The blonde grabbed hold of his wrist. The hand was hot on his flesh and he was jerked towards him. He stumbled off the chair and came face to face with him. They appeared to be the same height and equal built except the blonde was thinner.

“What is wrong with you? Who do you think you are acting so cruelly? I hope you never fall in love with someone only for them to publicially and hurtfully reject you! I hope you never have to feel that pain!”

The letter was grabbed from his hand and soon the blonde haired boy was gone. He grabbed hold of the crying girl and lead her out of the cafeteria. He didn’t even look back as he disappeared through the double doors. 

It wasn’t long before he found out his name, where he came from, and where he lived. He was Uzumaki Naruto and he lived in the group home. He was a ward of the state, an orphan, with dead parents. He was worthless. Poor. Undeserving. A leech siphoning off resources from everyone else. Eating up tax payers money. Who did he think he was? He should know his place and Sasuke wanted to put him in his place. He needed to know there was a hierarchy in the Annex.

Sasuke cornered him when he was leaving. He caught him when he exited the building. He grabbed hold of him and slammed him against the school building. 

“I know all about you.” Sasuke hissed. He tightened his grip on his arm and slammed his wrist up against the brick wall nails sinking into his flesh. “Nothing but a shitty orphan who nobody cares if you’re alive or dead.” 

He smiled. His face broke out into a smile, and Sasuke was taken back. 

“Why are you smiling?” Sasuke demanded.

He shrugged and stared back. He seemed unaffected by Sasuke and his actions. Those blue eyes never left him. They looked at him, really looked at him, and the more he looked the deeper he felt those eyes traveling. 

“You took the time to get information about me and I wonder if you want to be friends.”

“W-what?”

“There’s a sadness in your eyes. I see a lot of pain. If you want to be friends, I bet I could make you smile...make you happy.” 

“No! You’re fucking creepy! Who’d want to be your friend?” Sasuke stuttered and before he knew it he had let go of him and was storming away. He felt his cheeks burning and all he wanted to do was break his fucking nose. Only he didn’t want to look at him anymore. He didn’t want those blue eyes staring at him. He didn’t want those blue eyes searching deeper. They frightened him. They made his stomach upset and he felt sick. 

He never should have moved here and all Sasuke wanted to do was get him suspended. 

*****

Sasuke was startled awake from an ear shattering, piercing scream, that went through his spine and jolted him from his dream and back into the shit-tastic nightmare. He opened his eyes and pushed himself up. He didn’t recognize the screaming. He didn’t know who was making that wretched noise. When he stumbled up he found the source.

It was Hinata. He barely heard her speak. He never imagined such a scream could escape her. She had stumbled back and fell over. Her eyes were terrorized and she was looking at the van. She had rolled over to all fours and began vomiting. Watery bile spilled against the hard, frozen, ground. 

The next to stumble out of the van in a similar manner was Lee. He began dry heaving. He clutched his stomach and began coughing, his back arched, and heaving but nothing came up. 

“What’s going on?” Sakura asked running towards them. Everybody had scrambled to their feet. 

“Lee?!” Ino demanded. Her eyes looked shakily to the van.

“He’s dead…” Lee yelled. “Kiba is dead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**“The world, that understandable and lawful world, was slipping away.”― William Golding, Lord of the Flies**

It was a cruel mocking laughter. It rippled through the back of the classroom. Loud enough for Hinata to hear, but by the time it reached the front of the room it was drowned out by the murmuring of the other students. Even if it reached the teacher’s ears it would have made no difference. It was a sound that could only be heard by kids from kids. Next came the harsh whispering and the realization that everything was directed towards her. She needed confirmation. She turned and looked over her shoulder and spotted the source of the laughter. Catching the eyes of one of the girls. 

“Can you stop looking at us. You’re making us uncomfortable.” 

Hinata could feel heat rushing to her face. Her entire face bloomed the color of madder lake. Her heartbeat quickened and anxiety welled up in her chest. In fight or flight response she froze. Insecurities wrapped around her like locks and chains. It bounded her and she wasn’t able to move. She felt a cry forming in the back of her throat. 

“Oh my god. Why is she still staring at us?”

“Is she retarded?”

“I guess that’s what happens when you fuck your cousin.” 

“Inbred.” 

She turned back around and looked at her assignment. Her vision blurred and the letters looked like a foreign language. She held her pencil but that was all she could do. She could still hear the mocking laughter, the harsh whispering, and snickering coming from behind. The students around her warped into elongated, naked, humanoids that danced around and laughed shrilly. She looked up and saw one creature standing before her. 

It was back. 

The hunchback humanoid had a broken jaw that hung on it’s hinges. It’s nose were two jagged slits cut in the middle of it’s bulging face. Breathing raspy through its mouth. Blood and saliva dripped down on her desk. She could hear the drip-drip-dripping. She couldn’t tear her eyes off it. The humanoid began peeling back it’s own skin starting from the top of the head. The sickening sound of flesh being pulled apart sent nauseating chills up and down her spine. The humanoid peeled the flesh off its face, down its neck, and to it’s breasts as if doing a strip tease. The large areolas were dark and menacing and oozed a greenish pus. The flesh began to darken and blacken with infection. The humanoid continued peeling back it’s flesh like a snake shedding it’s skin, only underneath was raw, festering, fungus. 

“Hinata!”

She looked up. The faceless teacher was calling her name. 

“Hinata. It’s your turn. Go to the board and complete the next problem.” 

The teacher didn’t see the humanoid that was standing in front of her desk, or if she did she didn’t care. She stood up and it felt like her knees were going to give way and she was going to fall. She moved past the humanoid, but she heard it. She heard the long toenails scraping against the floor as it began to follow her. She heard the raspy breathing. The gurgling noise coming from its throat. There was a chortle of laughter and gasps. The mocking laughter echoed and grew bolder. Only this time nobody attempted to stifle the laughter and cries. She reached the chalkboard, picked up the piece of white chalk, and stopped. The entire class was laughing hysterically, laughing themselves into madness. She could feel the humanoid creature right behind her, and could feel the breath on the back of her neck that caused her hair to stand on end and goosebumps to form, could see its shadow on the chalkboard swallowing her up. She felt herself shrinking until she was so small she could slip through the eye of a needle. 

“Hinata.” The teacher said and touched her shoulder. She turned and looked up at the faceless teacher. “Hinata, why don’t you go to the nurse’s office?” She blinked, confused. Why? 

“She’s getting blood everywhere! We’re all going to get AIDs!” A girl screamed from the back of the room. Hinata turned around and saw the malicious faces of her classmates contorting themselves to look at her only to howl maniacally when they did. She didn’t understand. 

“HINATA STARTED HER PERIOD! EW!” 

“Well at least we know she’s a girl!”

“A butch girl!”

“Oh my god I’m going to vomit!” 

She felt the teacher’s hands on her shoulder and she was leading her towards the door. She opened the door and pushed her out repeating. “Hinata, please just go to the nurse’s office.” The door slammed shut behind her. She turned around and saw the humanoid creature on the other side of the door. It began to smile. The corners of its mouth lifted higher, and higher, until it touched its ears. The face was split in two as it cackled. It held it’s bulging, distended stomach and hollered up at the ceiling it’s busted jaw shaking back and forth on stretched tendons. 

Hinata turned back around and made her way slowly to the nurse’s office feeling blood roll down the inside of her thighs. 

*****

Her world was monochrome and painted in shades of white, grey, and black. She didn’t understand why there was a divide between her and her classmates. If felt like there was a scarlet letter on her chest branding her with the letter **L**. L for loser. L for leper. L for leech. Something she couldn’t see but the other’s could, and it was the reason she was avoided. She never did anything to hurt anyone, and didn’t understand why...why her? She didn’t do anything! Every time she opened her mouth to talk she was ridiculed. So she stopped trying and the divide between her and them widened. She didn’t know what was worse. The mocking laughter and snide remarks or being completely ignored altogether and made to feel like she didn’t even exist. 

They were all on cleaning duty that afternoon, but it was only Hinata who was cleaning. She was washing the chalkboard as the rest of the group sat around on the desks watching her. It was after school and the teacher had left. She wanted to hurry up so she could leave. 

“She doesn’t talk. She’s creepy. No wonder nobody likes her.”

“Is that even a girl? It looks like a boy.”

“You’re right Hinata is a hermaphrodite!” 

“A freak!” 

“A Hyuga. They’re all inbreds who marry their own cousins!” 

“Incest, ew! That’s disgusting! I bet she has a tail!” 

“I heard she was born with a tail and they had to cut it off!”

“I bet they kept it and it’s pickled in a jar at her house.” 

“No! She probably still has a tail!”

“Wanna see for ourselves?”

She was grabbed before she could run away. They jumped her. Her hands were pulled back, and someone held her around the waist. She tried to fight them but she was too weak and her energy levels plummeted. The blood drained from her face. Her eyes pinpricks. She froze. Everything happened in the blink of an eye, and it felt like she was pulled outside her body looking down at a scene she was not apart of. Merely an audience member. It wasn’t happening to her. It was happening to someone else. 

They went for her pants, and as soon as they unbuttoned them and began pulling her pants down she started crying. They were rough and cackled viciously as they pulled the pants down her thighs. The tears spilled from her eyes and she began wailing. The sadness and fear and anger and agony she had felt came out. She lost the ability to keep herself upright and she flopped over her knees bent and her arms lifeless. But she was still being propped up. They still held onto her and maneuvered her as if she was nothing but a puppet on a string. Even though she was crying they didn’t stop and reached for her underwear ready to rip them off to see if she had a tail or not. Fingers wrapped around her cotton panties. 

“What are you doing?” A voice called out from the doorway. “Stop it! Get away from her!”

She was let go and she collapsed to the floor in a heap. She couldn’t stop crying and she curled up into the fetal position. She heard their footsteps running out of the classroom the hooting and hollering echoing down the hallway. The door slamming shut behind them. She couldn’t bring herself to get up. Thinking maybe she’d stay like this forever until she melted into the floor and became part of the building. She continued to cry and rock on the floor until she was drained and exhausted. 

Noticing she was exposed, and her pants were bunched around her ankles she pulled her pants up stopping when she felt eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a boy with wild brunette hair. She felt her face turning even madder and embarrassment and shame washed over her.

“I wasn’t staring! I just didn’t want to leave you alone in case they come back.” The boy’s face was red and flustered. Hinata stood up and buttoned her pants. She didn’t say anything. 

“Next year will be better.” The boy continued speaking. He was trying to reassure her but she knew it wouldn’t be different. The last three years of middle school were excruciating. Hinata gathered up her school books into her backpack. She glanced at him but didn’t say anything even though she didn’t believe him, he kept talking. 

“We’ll be in the Annex. They’ll be two other middle school students entering the Annex. They’ll be other kids who don’t know you. It’ll be better. There will be more students. A fresh start to be who you want to be.” 

More? There was going to be more monsters in human flesh? That frightened her. Hinata put her backpack on and began walking towards the door. Her shoulders hunched over. Her head down. Her bluish-white eyes staring at the tiled floor beneath her feet.

“My name is Kiba. If they give you anymore problems come and tell me.” 

She looked back at the boy who called himself, Kiba. She stared at him for a moment and without saying anything, she left school, and she didn’t return for the rest of the academic year. She became desperate. She needed to find a reason not to return to school so she went in search of Wonderland. She found the white rabbit and chased a bottle of pills down with a fifth of vodka and when she woke up, she came face to face with the Red Queen who screamed.

_“OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!”_

*****

“Hi. My name is Naruto...I’m new.” 

Hinata turned to see a vibrant boy sliding into the empty stool next to her at one of the lab stations in science class. She jumped unconsciously. She noticed his uniform was worn and faded. His smile was carefree and contagious. The whole morning it felt like she was walking on pins and needles. Petrified she was going to run into one of her old tormentors. She couldn’t eat and she felt nauseous. They forced her to go back to school. It wasn’t becoming of a Hyuga to be so weak-minded and weak-willed. She had to be strong. She had to become a leader. 

The boy interrupted her thoughts. His hair was the color of sunshine and his eyes the color of the blue lagoon. He began pulling a spiral notebook and pen from his backpack and wrote today’s date on the first page. She peaked down at it. His handwriting was messy no better than a Kindergartner's. She found herself smiling inside. 

“Mind if we’re partners?” Naruto continued as if just realizing he hadn’t asked if he could join her. His face twisted up into worry as if he had done something wrong. Hinata shook her head no, and again his face broke out into a smile that pushed his eyes closed. She didn’t mind. She felt at ease with him, and she replayed what Kiba said to her last year, that _this_ year was going to be different, and _this_ year she could be someone better...an improved version of herself, a better version of herself. 

“I have a secret. I’m kinda really bad at science. One time I accidentally burned my eyebrows off! I looked ridiculous and decided to use my foster sister’s makeup and tried to draw my eyebrows back...it had just completely backfired. Not only did I look ridiculous, but I got my foster sister angry because I used an expensive pencil, broke it, so I had to pay her back, and then I couldn’t scrub it off so for the next few days I had these god-awful drawn on eyebrows. It was horrible. So yeah, I’m really awful at science, but I’ll try my best!”

Hinata found herself smiling. The air around him was soothing. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked away. She felt her face erupting into red from her affliction. The more she became consciously aware the redder her face became. 

“I didn’t catch your name.”

“Hinata.”

“Hinata that’s a beautiful name...okay, Hinata. Here’s to my redemption year of science.” Naruto beamed and he wrote in his notebook: Science Partner Hinata, before flashing her the peace sign. She felt her stomach flipping and flopping. She turned away thinking that he was cute when he smiled.

“Redemption year?” Hinata asked.

“Yes! The year I’m going to do things right!” 

*****

There was an unknown noise coming from the treetops and she opened her bloodshot eyes. It was a hooting, hollering, shrill noise that echoed and right when she thought it was going to stop it started back up again. A monkey? A bird? A bear? A chill went down her spine. Awareness settled in like misery making it’s home inside her rib cage. They were still in the mountains and they still weren’t found. She felt her heart quicken and she felt like crying. She could feel the cry in the back of her throat and her eyes watered. She wanted to cry since the car accident yesterday but she stopped herself. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. She wasn’t going to cry. She was going to remain strong. She kept playing Naruto’s words on repeat and it began to calm her down. 

There was light. Everything was gray and the fog that formed last night remained and continued to blanket the grass-less forest floor. She was laying on her side and pushed herself up. She noticed how sore she was and her eyes watered when she moved. She felt a throbbing pain throughout her limbs and when she moved a muscle it sent sharp pain throughout her body. She exhaled. She had felt fine yesterday but now she could barely move. She felt like an elderly woman trying to get out of a recliner. 

Everybody was still laying down. She looked around. They had all formed a circle around the flashlight. Everybody except Naruto and Kiba. She leaned over and turned the flashlight off. They no longer needed the light. Morning had come. They survived the night. She turned back to the van. It was twisted and contorted. It no longer resembled a van but a devolved scrap of metal. Naruto and Kiba were still inside. She felt her stomach churning. Regardless of what pain she felt she knew what Kiba felt was a million times worse. 

She stood up stopping when she saw Lee had arisen. He looked like death rising from his coffin. Face pale. Eyes bloodshot. Dark circles under his sunken eyes. Dried saliva on the corner of his mouth. His hair which was usually straw straight and in a perfect bowl cut was now in complete disarray and heading in every direction. The dry blood on his coat sleeve stained brown. She could see the bandage through the spliced fabric. It looked as if someone put him in the dryer and put it to tumble dry. 

Lee gestured towards the van and Hinata nodded both agreeing to go and check on Naruto and Kiba.

Hinata was the first to go. She crawled through the passenger side door, stopping when she noticed Mrs. Yuhi. Blood continued to pool beneath her hanging body. Droplets rolled down her face from her cracked skull and landed in a puddle. She became disassociated. It wasn’t believable. It didn’t feel real. It looked like a mirage. A trick of light and water. Mrs. Yuhi was...other. She wasn’t...apart. She tore her eyes from Mrs. Yuhi and made her way to where Kiba and Naruto were. Exactly where she left them. She positioned her body so that she was right next to Naruto and she knew something was wrong. The feeling overwhelmed her and she didn’t understand where it was coming from and why it became so debilitating. Why it became difficult to breathe. The air grew thinner and she was overcome with fear and trepidation. 

She could smell it. It was the smell of decay. It was the smell of rust and steel. It was the smell of sepsis. The smell of death. 

“Naruto?” She called out her voice quivering. She reached out and touched his shoulder.

“Mhm?” Naruto answered. 

Her eyes began to water and she covered her hands with her mouth. Naruto was still holding Kiba’s hand, but Kiba wasn’t moving. He was still hanging upside down. His bulging eyes were open and there was a glassy gray film covering them. He was staring forward but he wasn’t seeing. Frozen on his swollen face was a terrorized expression. Caught somewhere between a painful scream and a cry. It was painful and sodden with such deep agro it took the breath from Hinata, and pulled her thread of sanity away to the afterlife with him. His other hand hung limply. Kiba wasn’t moving. He wasn’t breathing. He wasn’t alive. He was no longer part of this world. 

Kiba wasn’t other...he was apart...he was one of them, and he was gone. And it could...and would happen to them one by one. She saw it. The premonition of an ominous future. 

“Naruto...Kiba’s…” Hinata spoke. She reached over and touched Kiba’s cheek. He was cold to the touch. His body swayed with her touch but he did not move. He did not blink. He did not change that frightening expression that etched it’s imprint on Hinata’s heart and soul. She stared into his open eyes and she saw absolutely nothing at all. Just the carcass of a boy they once called Kiba. 

“No he isn’t.” Naruto spoke. She looked confusedly at Naruto. Her eyebrows furrowing. Tears streaming down her cheeks. He had to be kidding. 

“Naruto...come out with me.” Hinata asked and she grabbed Naruto’s hand and pulled him. 

“I’m not leaving Kiba.” Naruto spoke and wretched his hand from Hinata’s. 

“Naruto...please come out with me. I can’t…” Hinata’s voice was shaky and she could feel it her sanity slipping through her fingers. She was unraveling. She couldn’t do it anymore. It was all becoming too much. None of this was supposed to happen. She stared back at Naruto who refused to budge, and refused to look, or acknowledge her. He wasn’t rooted in the present he was rooted in yesterday. 

“You said help was coming and they’re not...nobody is coming for us, Naruto!” Hinata screamed at him. He said help was going to arrive. He said they were all going to be okay. 

“What’s going on?” Lee asked and he appeared, paralyzed. The same overwhelming feeling that took Hinata over was now infecting Lee with the same infection. It was obvious to anyone that Kiba had passed away over the night. It was too late. Help didn’t come in time. 

“Kiba isn’t dead!” Naruto spoke deadpan. She didn’t know who he was answering as neither spoke the words out loud. Lee touched Hinata’s shoulder. She could feel Lee’s hand shaking against her as he held her for stability. 

“This can’t be happening…” Hinata choked. “Naruto please! Come out with me!”

“I’m not leaving Kiba!”

“Kiba is dead!” 

She said it and the illusion of safety and security shattered. She was disillusioned. None of them were supposed to die. They were all invincible. Help was supposed to come yesterday. There was supposed to be helicopters, bloodhounds, search and rescue, EMT’s, volunteers, and they were supposed to be found. They were supposed to all go to the hospital, treated, and released. Kiba would have been admitted, would have undergone surgery, and survived. He would be moved to the recovery floor and they would have visited him with get well teddy bears, flowers, and balloon arrangements. 

But help didn’t come and that future popped like a soap bubble leaving the grimy world darker and colder in its wake. 

There was nobody. They were alone. They were all alone and Kiba was dead. She screamed. Her vision became blurry. Her head pounded. She felt the tears and snot falling down her face. She couldn’t bear it anymore and she left. She wanted to run away. She wanted to warn everyone that death was coming for them all. She wanted to deliver the news.

To become the harbinger, but the words didn’t form. Instead she was the conduit and the screams from hell escaped her mouth. Demons came out and she fell over vomiting. Lee had appeared and made the truth a reality announcing that Kiba was dead. She looked up and saw it...the humanoid had appeared. Naked and cackling. It’s distended stomach, it’s peeled nipples, and festering boils. The skin peeled back to the breast bone. White maggots formed in pockets and ate away the right eyeball. The detached jaw that revealed it’s long tongue and busted teeth.

It was her all along she had been staring at herself, a rotting corpse. 

“WE’RE ALL ALONE NOBODY IS COMING! WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE!” Lee screamed. 

The two that had ventured inside the van had succumbed into madness. Sakura watched the scene unravel. Heard the words that Lee screamed out. Hinata sounded like a wounded animal waiting to be put out of its misery, and Sakura wanted her to stop, wanted to put her out of her misery. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. How was help supposed to find them if they didn’t know where they were? She wasn’t able to place the call to 911 so they didn’t know where to look. There was four hours worth of road through the mountain and they weren’t going to be found. It was impossible. 

“HELP!” Sakura screamed. “WE’RE HERE! WE’RE DOWN HERE! HELP!” She started screaming. It was the loudest she had ever been. Desperate and beyond scared. Never in her life had she screamed like this before. She wanted to be heard...to be found. 

“What...are we supposed to do…?” Ino said. She had turned pale. She felt the blood drain from her face and extremities and pooled to her chest. She had broken out and eczema formed on her cheeks. A bumpy, reddened, rash that she began to itch violently. The cold had chapped her face and dried her lips. She itched so much she cut her skin with her nails and she began bleeding. 

“I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” Ino screamed. Looking crazily as Sakura continued to scream for help. 

“Where’s Naruto?” Choji asked Lee and he turned around with a wild look in his eyes. Sakura continued to scream for help in the background. Lee looked towards the van. Naruto had yet to emerge. Choji moved back towards the van and in search of Naruto. 

“This isn’t fucking happening…” Suigetsu yelled. Sasuke looked at him and saw he was visibly shaking. “We can’t fucking stay here! We need to go to a place where we can be seen! They can’t fucking find us if they can’t see us!” Suigetsu was shouting and speaking with his hands. 

Kiba was dead. He was pinned in the van and couldn’t get out. He was trapped, and now he was dead. Mrs. Yuhi was dead. Suigetsu was right. If they couldn’t be seen how could they be found? There was nothing but thick treetops above them he couldn’t even see the sky let alone a helicopter. Let alone hear a helicopter. The mountains were huge. It would be impossible to find them if the search and rescue didn’t have a starting point. They were going to die if they didn’t do something. If they stayed here they were going to die. It was a fact. 

“Should we leave?” Sasuke asked Suigetsu. 

“Move to a place where we can be seen? I don’t want to stay here with rotting corpses! We have to leave, Sasuke! 

“Look! We can’t stay here!” Sasuke shouted, and he couldn’t think clearly. His voice didn’t seem to reach Sakura who was still screaming for help. He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. “STOP!”

“We’re not going to die!” Sasuke continued. “We need to leave. We need to move somewhere where we can be seen by helicopters! Nobody will find us if we stay here!” 

“Leave?” Sakura said. “And go where?”

“Where there’s a clearing...someplace we can be seen!” 

“Where? Do you have a map? Do you want us to just walk blindly through the mountains?!” 

Sakura was hysterical. She was screaming. Sasuke slapped her across the face. She cried out and covered her cheek with her hands. She stopped screaming and stopped asking questions he didn’t know the answers to. His eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to slap her he just wanted her to calm down. To shut up so he could think. He didn’t have the gentleness that Naruto had possessed. He looked around. Naruto still hadn’t emerged from the van. He wondered what Naruto would do...what he would say. The longer Naruto didn’t emerge from the van the angrier Sasuke became. 

“Sasuke!” Ino screamed. She had witnessed Sasuke slapping Sakura and leapt to Sakura’s side. 

“We can’t stay here!” Sasuke repeated looking directly at Ino. He let go of Sakura. 

“Don’t they tell you to stay in one place if you’re lost?” Ino asked and wrapped an arm around Sakura’s shoulder. 

“We’re in the mountains! We need to move to where they can see us! They have helicopters and heat seeking machines, but if we’re covered by these trees there’s no way they can find us! Don’t you understand?”

“We’re all going to leave?” Ino asked looking around. Hinata was still sobbing against the ground curled over on her stomach and knees. Lee had his legs drawn up and buried his head in his knees. Naruto hadn’t emerged from the van, still, and now Choji was gone. They were in no state to leave. Not now. 

“We’ll split up!” Suigetsu suggested. “We can’t bring everyone with us!”

Sasuke hadn’t thought about if they should all go together or separate. 

“Split up?” Sakura cried out. Neither idea sounded pleasing to her. “We shouldn’t split up!” 

“You don’t want to go and you don’t want us to split up...what do you want?” Suigetsu barked at Sakura. 

“Where’s Naruto?” Sakura asked looking around. She wanted to know Naruto’s opinion. 

“Naruto? Naruto isn’t in charge!”

“And you are?”

“Someone has to be if we’re going to get through this alive! We barely have any food and water left! If we don’t do something now we’re all going to die here!” 

*****

Choji tried to crawl through the passenger side door but he couldn’t fit. He didn't remember how he escaped yesterday. He remember being filled with panic and he barreled out. Now staring back at the passenger door he didn't think he was in the right mind to re-enter the same way he escaped. He stuck his head in and looked towards the back. From his position he couldn’t see Naruto or Kiba. They were just out of sight. 

“Naruto?” Choji called out. There was no response. “NARUTO!” Again no response. Choji moved to the middle part of the van. To the open door where Lee, Sakura, and Ino escaped from. He pushed his body through the middle. His hands hit something crinkly and he looked down. He found the additional snacks they had spoken about last night. Chips, candy, trail mix, and a package of flavored sunflower seeds. He put the snacks into a plastic bag. His stomach growling and mouth salivating. 

He moved to the space between the front and middle section of the van. He saw Naruto through a hole. He appeared to be in a daze. He was holding Kiba’s hand. 

“Naruto!” Choji repeated. Naruto looked up.

“Mhm?”

“You need to come out. We need you.” 

“I can’t leave Kiba.” 

“Naruto! We need you.”

“I’m not leaving Kiba.” 

“I need you...Naruto.”

Naruto didn’t respond and became closed off. He buried his face in his knees and ignored Choji. Nothing Choji said would rouse another answer out of him, and he left disheartened. 

Choji sat outside the van, hidden from view, and began eating the snacks. Beginning with the potato chips. His mind was blank. There wasn’t a thought. He was running on autopilot and checked out. He stared at the side of the mountain that led to the road. It was impossible to climb. He looked at the broken branches and tire tracks and everything vanished into pine tree tops. His senses dulled one by one, and soon all he could hear was the beating of his own heart, and the whooshing sound of blood between his ears. Then he heard absolutely nothing at all...until someone’s screaming voice snapped him out of his stupor.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Suigetsu screamed. Choji looked up. “YOU’RE EATING ALL OUR FOOD YOU FAT FUCK! YOU FUCKING PIG-BOY!” Suigetsu reached over and grabbed the bag of food from Choji’s hands. 

“It’s mine!” Choji lied and he refused to hand the bag over. He was starving. 

Suigetsu repeatedly punched Choji in the face repeating that he was nothing but a fat pig who needed to be gutted. Choji could feel the cartilage in his nose snapping and blood vessels bursting. He was blinded in pain. He let go of the bag and covered his face protectively. The pain was unbearable and he began to cry out tears rolling down and mixed with the blood that had burst from his nose. When he inhaled he could feel globs of blood sliding down his throat and he started to cough. Suigetsu kicked Choji in the rib cage. Three times before he was interrupted.

“TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING PIG! I’LL FUCKING GUT YOU!” 

“Suigetsu!” Sakura cried out as she appeared behind Suigetsu.

“He’s eating all the food! This is all we have left!” Suigetsu explained holding up what was left of the bag. 

“CHOJI!” Sakura cried out accusatory and rushed to the bag. Her eyes looking from Choji to the nearly empty bag. 

“We can’t bring Choji! The fat pig will only slow us down!” Suigetsu said and stormed away leaving Choji to care for his busted nose. 

*****

“Are we really splitting up?” Sakura asked and looked to Sasuke for confirmation. “Sasuke?” 

Sasuke hadn’t confirmed one way or another. The last decision was to remove all the food from the van and to gather up all the water bottles to assess their supplies. He looked at the bag Suigetsu supplied. Choji had eaten through half of their food leaving only a bag of trail mix and sunflower seeds. It wasn’t enough for the nine of them...eight of them. He looked at Suigetsu whose face was twisted up into a permanent scowl to Sakura who looked mortified. He didn’t know the answer. He didn’t know what to pick. He felt scared. 

“If we split up who's going and who’s staying?” Sasuke asked still hesitant on making a decision until he knew all the details.

“Choji, Hinata, Lee, and Naruto are staying. You, me, Sakura and Ino are going.” Suigetsu answered before Sakura could open her mouth to answer. She closed her mouth and looked around taking his words into consideration. The only name she struggled with was Naruto’s. 

“Okay.” Sasuke answered nodding his head. It was the best option for survival. Half stay, and half leave. May the better half reach search and rescue and warn them about the other group. Sasuke hoped their group would be more successful. 

“O-okay.” Sakura agreed nodding her head. She wanted Naruto included but she looked at the van and he had yet to emerge. She glomped on to whoever was more confident and strong and Naruto was nowhere in sight. She wanted to live. She didn’t want to die. She wanted to go home. 

“I’m not going!” Ino shrilled when they told her the plan. She looked mortified at Sakura, disgusted, she would agree to such a thing. “Either we all go or I’m staying!” Ino was applying generous amounts of lotion on her raw cheeks. 

“Do you want to die? If you stay here you’re going to die!” Suigetsu said and grabbed her wrist stopping her from applying the lotion when she turned away. Ino’s eyes widened and her bottom lip quivered. She stared into his dark eyes seeing her frightened expression reflected back in his pupils. She didn’t want anyone to die...especially herself. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her dad again. 

“Then we should all go!” Ino said after a while. Her voice was distant and filled with fear. She wanted to be diplomatic like her father but she lacked the confidence he had. 

“Ino!” Sakura pleaded. 

“We need to stay together! Where’s Naruto?” Ino asked and looked around for the blonde hoping he’d appear. 

“Stop saying his name! He’s the reason why I’m here!” Suigetsu yelled. Ino and Sakura grew quiet and stared at him. He turned to look at Sasuke including him on this revelation. Sasuke was still angry with Naruto for holding himself up in the van, and refusing to join them. He was angry with Naruto for forcing him to make these difficult decisions by himself. Naruto who often played the voice of reason was nowhere and it left everyone desperate and it only drove Sasuke crazy and if he saw him he’d probably punch him in the face. 

“Admit it, Sasuke! He’s the reason you and me are here! We were never supposed to be on this bullshit trip! He’s killed us! If we stay here we are going to die and Naruto would have killed us!” 

“He’s right.” Sasuke admitted. His mouth and words faster than his mind could process. He needed someone to blame. Suigetsu was right. It was Naruto’s fault. Without him whispering into Mrs. Yuhi’s ear he and Suigetsu wouldn’t have come. She would have duped two others into the trip. Their fate would have been here if it wasn’t for him, and Suigetsu and Sasuke would have been back in Konoha playing video games. Bad luck ate away at him like maggots and roaches. None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for Naruto and the more he thought about it the angrier he’d become. 

“It’s Naruto’s fault.” Sasuke continued bitterly. He rolled his hands into fists. He hated his fucking guts. 

There was a long pause. Sakura knew it was Naruto who had spoken to Mrs. Yuhi about Sasuke and Suigetsu as substitutes for Shikamaru and Shino. She looked at Ino, but she refused to look at her. Naruto’s logic being if they had all spent time together it would clear away the bad blood. They would be forced to work as a team, and would find commonality and eventually become friends. 

Sakura also knew the accident wasn’t Naruto’s fault. He was in the backseat sleeping. She remembered glancing back and saw Naruto sleeping his head falling over on Sasuke’s shoulder. At first Sasuke didn’t do anything. He stared down at the blonde. There was a strange look Sasuke gave Naruto and she couldn’t explain it. Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura staring at him. He rolled his eyes and shoved Naruto’s face away turning his body so that he was staring out the window. 

It wasn’t Naruto’s fault. She didn’t say any of this. It was futile. They had already made up their minds. She bit her lip and kept quiet. The truth was...she wanted to live and she didn’t care how she did it as long as she was found, and found alive. 

*****

“We’re splitting up!” Suigetsu spoke. Hinata and Lee hadn’t left their positions. They both turned to stare at him. They were kept in the dark about the plan and nobody asked their opinions, because nobody cared. It was already decided all that was left was to explain what was going to happen. 

“Me, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino are leaving to go find help. The rest of you will stay here incase help arrives!” 

“Splitting up?” Lee asked. 

“Yes, and we’re taking the water and the rest of the snacks.” Suigetsu continued. Sakura winced. She didn’t know why he said that if he didn’t they could have just left. She swallowed painfully and looked back at Lee. 

“What?!” Lee balked standing up. “What about us?”

“We need it! We’re going to be traveling and will use up more energy.” 

“That’s not fair!” 

“Yes it is!” 

“I want to come too!” Lee said.

“No! You’re staying here!” 

“Why?”

Sakura and Ino exchanged looks. They didn’t understand why Lee couldn’t come. Both were becoming uncomfortable. Thinking maybe they should have just left without exchanging words. 

“Leave us some water and food!” Lee demanded. 

“I would but the fat fuck already ate your half!” Suigetsu pointed to Choji who was going through the first aid kit. 

“Naruto!” Lee shouted looking at the van. “Are you listening?!” Sakura looked at the van. Naruto hadn’t come out and she knew he wasn’t going to come out. 

“STOP SAYING HIS NAME!” 

“Leave us a water bottle!”

“NO!” 

Lee lunged at Suigetsu. He wrapped his arms around his waist and tackled him. He was wiry and nimble. He didn’t want to be left stranded without food and water, especially when they still had some left. He didn’t want to die. They could only last days without water. In seconds the two ended up in a scuffle. Fists were thrown, feet were kicked, hair pulled, and skin scratched. 

“Why are we separating?” Hinata asked desperately. She had scrambled to her feet. Her face was smeared in clear snot and tears. Her eyes bloodshot and swollen from crying. 

“It’s better this way. We’ll cover more ground if we travel light.” Sasuke answered coming to Suigetsu’s defense. 

“You’re leaving now?” Hinata asked. 

Suigetsu sucker punched Lee and it was enough for him to drop. Suigetsu picked himself up. He was breathing through his mouth and there was a wild expression in his eyes. There was no humanity in those eyes. Blood dripped from an open wound on his lip and he licked it. He was bandaged up from the night before and his bandages were soiled in blood and dirt. His cuts were deeper and more severe than the rest of them but he didn’t appear to slow him down. 

“We’re leaving now!” Suigetsu said as he picked up his backpack.

“What about Kiba?” Hinata asked. Her voice was desperate and she jumped in front of them.

“What about him?” Suigetsu asked. “He’s dead!” 

“But if you don’t leave us water we’re going to die!” Hinata wailed. Holding out her arms. She didn’t know what she was going to do or how she was going to stop him. 

“I DON’T CARE! YOU CAN ALL DIE FOR ALL I CARE!” 

Everything happened so fast it wasn’t processed by the naked eye. There was a whirl of movement and color and sound. There was a disgusting thunking sound. The sound of bone against steel. Hinata’s eyes widened. Suigetsu was hit upside the head with the shovel wielded by Choji. He swung like Babe Ruth stepping up to bat at the bottom of the ninth with the bases loaded. Choji hit it out of the park and ran around the bases to the sound of applause. Suigetsu’s body hit the ground and he didn’t move. He didn’t get back up. Blood erupted from his head and soaked his fine whitish-blonde hair and he was knocked out cold. 

Sakura had screamed and both Ino and her jumped back fearful of what was happening. 

“CHOJI!” Hinata screamed. Choji wasn’t done. He raised the shovel again and brought the metal end back down on Suigetsu’s head. There was a sickening noise that made her nauseous. She looked fearfully up at Choji. He raised his arms again ready to hit Suigetsu again. 

“CHOJI STOP YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HIM!” Sakura screamed and she held her hand out. 

Choji stopped and turned around and stared at Sasuke. “You’re not leaving with the food and water. Give it to me.” 

Sasuke was frozen. He watched the deranged actions of Choji in a mixture of fear, shock, and admiration. 

“Give it to me!” Choji screamed and pointed the shovel at him. 

Sasuke jumped and slipped the backpack off and tossed it to him. His eyes looked at the tip of the shovel where he saw Suigetsu’s blood smeared against the steel. Sasuke looked up further and saw Choji’s face. His nose was crooked and dried blood smeared across his mouth and chin. He was smiling. Choji’s lips spread and revealed bloodied teeth. He looked pleased with himself. 

“TAKE THAT LITTLE PIGGY!” Choji erupted into cold, mocking, laughter.

Choji looked down at Suigetsu’s lifeless body and kicked him in his rib cage and erupted into more laughter. It echoed. He chortled and kicked him again, before taking the backpack, and leaving to the back of the van. Sasuke collapsed to his knees and gasped as he fell onto his hands. He was panting. Sweat formed on his temples and rolled down. He was so scared he was shaking. He looked at Suigetsu’s lifeless body but he couldn’t bring himself to move.

Hinata stood quietly, feeling small and insignificant, as she watched Choji walking away. Then looked to Sakura and Ino. They mirrored each other. Both wearing mortified expressions. She looked down at Lee’s unconscious body to Suigetsu’s. 

Hinata was the first to move. She had to stop the bleeding. She walked to the first aid kit and Choji stopped her. He brought the shovel out and blocked it from her reach. 

“Choji...I need it.”

“No. Don’t touch it. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“Suigetsu?”

“Yes.”

“Please...let...me…”

Choji raised the shovel threateningly and screamed. “I SAID NO! LET HIM DIE!”

“Please!” Hinata begged and Choji took the shovel and swung at Hinata. It caught her in the shoulder and her body jerked to the side. She cried out as she fell to the ground. She covered her head with her hands protectively, and stopped moving. 

“NOBODY TOUCH HIM!” Choji screamed. “IF HE DOESN’T CARE IF WE LIVE OR DIE. LET HIM DIE!” 

“Choji please stop you’re scaring us!” Sakura cried out.

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Choji screamed. He held the shovel threateningly. He pointed it at Sakura. “You were going to leave with them! You were going to let them leave us with no water or food! You were going to let us die!” 

“I…”

“IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE! LEAVE!” Choji continued. He looked from Sakura, to Ino, to Sasuke. “Ain’t no one stopping you now!” Choji gestured towards the forest. “LEAVE. You were going to leave before!”

But they didn’t leave. 

They had taken a vow of silence, leaving only the noises of the forest. Hours had passed and neither spoke. Lee had awoken and joined Hinata. He ignored Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura. There was a divide forming. Lee and Hinata who were going to be left behind and left for dead, and Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura who were going to leave with the supplies. Suigetsu remained facedown on the ground bleeding out from the side of his skull. Fear gripped all of them. Choji remained at the back of the van, shovel in hand, and sitting down watching everyone, ensuring none helped Suigetsu. In that moment Choji appeared bigger and stronger than all of them combined. Although he was fat there was muscle under that fat, he was bigger, and taller and since he wielded the shovel like a weapon he looked menacing. 

Not only did he hit Suigetsu but he had hit Hinata. A line was crossed and they all looked at Choji distrustingly. 

Hinata stood up and Choji barked. “Where are you going?!” He too scrambled up and held onto the shovel as if it were a sword. He wasn’t afraid to hit her again. 

“To...the bathroom! I have to pee!” Hinata’s face erupted into a bloodshot red. 

“F-fine.” 

*****

Hinata walked into the forest. Instead of going to the bathroom she circled around and exited the forest and came to the front of the van. She crawled on her hands and knees and entered the van from the passenger side. Avoiding Mrs. Yuhi. She found Naruto in the same position. He was holding Kiba’s hand. His knees drawn up to his chest. Eyes staring blankly in front of him. He didn’t even notice when Hinata crawled up besides him.

“Naruto…” Hinata whispered. 

“Mhm?” Naruto answered. It felt like a pre-recorded response. Naruto was gone and left a tape recorder in his place. 

“We need you...Choji’s gone crazy…he bashed Suigetsu’s head in with a shovel and he won’t let us help him. If we don’t do anything Suiegtsu is going to die!” Her voice was hoarse and full of panic. 

“I can’t leave Kiba. I promised I would stay with him.”

“Naruto...please!” Hinata cried out and she wrapped her arms around him. She refused to let go. She felt her heart thumping madly as she felt Naruto’s body against hers. She felt her face flush, and felt the heat rise to her cheeks and neck. 

“They were going to leave without us. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Ino, Sakura. They were going to leave and they were going to take the water and food. They weren’t going to leave us anything...they were going to leave us to die.”

Hinata was sobbing again as she explained what was going on outside. She buried her head in the crook of Naruto’s neck. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Kiba. She didn’t know what frightened her more. Inside, or outside of the van. But being next to Naruto and she felt less afraid, even if Naruto was a million years in the past, the fact that her arms were around him was enough. 

“I can’t go back out there.” Hinata murmured. “Naruto...I...I love you!”

The phrase seemed to pull Naruto back into the present. He blinked and turned to see her. Looking at her as if he was surprised she was even there. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He could feel her breath on his flesh. Her shoulders were moving up and down and the tears felt hot against his exposed skin as she continued sobbing. 

“Wh..at?” Naruto asked bewildered. The conversation he shared with Kiba last night came flooding back. 

“I love you. I liked you for a long time! Since the first day of science class when you asked to be my partner!” Hinata didn’t know why she was confessing. Maybe it was a defense mechanism. Her brain's way of protecting her. To keep her mind and brain off the fact that Kiba was dead, Mrs. Yuhi was dead, and soon Suigetsu was going to die if they didn’t help him. To change the topic. It wasn’t logical. It was maddening. She didn't know why she was confessing it was the worst possible scenary to confess and yet here she was. She was stark raving mad. 

“I…” Naruto continued but the words trailed off. He didn't like Hinata. Not like that. He looked back at Kiba. “Kiba likes you. He’s going to confess to you when we’re rescued.” 

“What did you say?” Hinata asked and she pushed herself up and stared into Naruto’s face. She couldn’t see the blueness of his eyes inside the van. There was little light inside and therefore she couldn’t see the blueness of his eyes, and that’s all she wanted to see. That special color blue. Right now they looked dark and somber, and she hated it, and wanted to pull him outside just so she could look at his eyes. 

“It’s Kiba that likes you. Not me!” 

“Naruto. Kiba...isn’t alive. Please let go of his hand!” 

“I’m not holding his hand. He’s holding my hand...he isn’t dead.” 

Hinata turned and looked down at Naruto and Kiba’s hands. She reached out and grabbed Kiba’s lifeless arm. His hand was frozen around Naruto’s. Rigamortis had began to settle in. He was becoming stationary and cementing into place. She held Kiba’s wrist and pulled his hand from Naruto’s. 

“What are you doing?” Naruto yelled as he realized what Hinata had done. He tried to grab Kiba’s hand but Hinata reached out and held onto his hand. 

“Kiba isn’t alive...Naruto...help didn’t get here in time! He’s dead!” Hinata repeated her previous statement to him. 

“It...didn’t?” 

“No!”

Naruto’s eyes watered. “I still don’t want to leave him!”

“Naruto...we need to figure out what we’re going to do or we’re all going to die!” 

He broke. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and began to cry. Hinata held him protectively and she too shed tears mourning the loss of Kiba and tears that she had finally broke Naruto from his state of psychosis and denial. She had successfully taken him from the past and put him back in the present. 

*****

Naruto emerged from the van and Hinata refused to let go of his hand. She pulled him out and helped him stand up on shaky legs. His eyes shut as they adjusted to the light and he opened them up slowly to see Hinata's face inches from him staring at him with her pale bluish-white eyes. He blinked, looked away, and pulled back self-conscious that she was so close. The air was cold and sliced through him. He found himself shivering. Hinata turned away and blushed again. Hinata lead him to the back of the van where Choji sat. Choji had Sasuke’s backpack on and held the shovel with one hand. Naruto saw the dried blood on the shovel blade and wooden handle. 

“Choji…” Naruto called out and it caused Choji to spin around and stare up at Naruto. There was a wildness in his eyes. They didn’t seem to recognize him. Not at first. It took a moment. 

“Choji what’s going on?” Naruto asked and his eyes looked around until they settled on Suigetsu laying face down and lifeless. 

“N-naruto?!” Choji called out and he stumbled into a standing position. He looked frightened and ashamed. He looked from Hinata to Naruto and down to their hands locked together. He glared at Hinata as the reason why Naruto emerged and tightened his hold on the shovel’s handle. 

“They were going to leave without us! They were going to take the food and water and leave us with nothing!” 

“What happened to your face?” Naruto asked turning his attention back to Choji. His nose was crooked and swollen and caused both eyes to swell. Naruto could see the skin around his eyes turning a reddish-blue. By tomorrow he’d have two matching black eyes. 

“Suigetsu hit me!” Choji accused. 

“Let me help you Choji.” Naruto said. He let go of Hinata’s hand and walked towards the first aid kit that was by Choji’s feet. “Let me clean you up.”

“YOU’RE LYING!” Choji yelled and he held the shovel with both hands and stood up ready to swing. 

“What are you talking about? Let me help you.” Naruto said. He didn’t stop. Choji swung the shovel around ready to hit Naruto. He brought his blue eyes to the blade of the shovel. It reflected the pine tree tops from above. 

“You said you would protect me and you lied!” Choji screamed and he swung the shovel at Naruto. It struck Naruto in the shoulder but he braced himself, his body jerked with the impact, but he didn’t fall over. He held his ground and gasped. Pain flooded his arm and shoulder. He could feel the side of the shovel connecting with the bone of his shoulder and his eyes watered up. 

“Choji! I’m sorry I wasn’t here...” Naruto gasped and held out his hand. “Please give me the shovel and let's figure out what we’re going to do. You want to get home right? To see your family, and Shikamaru?”

“Shikamaru?” Choji choked out. Tears filled his eyes and he nodded his head up and down. He wanted to see Shikamaru more than he wanted to see his family. He looked at Naruto and heard Shikamaru’s words telling Choji that he trusted Naruto. He swallowed. He slowly brought his hand down and held the shovel out to Naruto. He wanted to trust Naruto, because Shikamaru trusted him. 

Naruto took the shovel and threw it out of reach, it clattered forgotten against the ground, and he picked up the first aid kit. He unzipped it and took out a cleansing pad before zipping it back up. He turned around and tossed the kit to Hinata.

“Take care of Suigetsu.” Naruto spoke. Hinata clumsily caught the first aid kit and ran back to where Suigetsu lay. 

“Naruto...he hurt me...he hurt us!” Choji choked as he watched Hinata kneeling down. His face turning red with anger his blood boiling as he remembered Suigetsu striking him behind the van. Sakura and Ino joined Hinata and they rifled through the first aid kit. Naruto unwrapped the cleansing pad and began to clean the blood and dirt from Choji’s face. 

“He doesn’t deserve to die...not here and not like this.” Naruto murmured. “None of us do. We have to work together if we’re going to get out of this alive.” 

“B-b-but...they were going to leave us. If I didn’t stop them they were going to leave. I don’t trust them. Sasuke...Ino...Sakura...and Suigetsu. They’re traitors! They were going to leave us to die!”

“We’re not going to die.”

“THAT’S WHAT YOU SAY BUT KIBA IS ALREADY DEAD!” 

Naruto retracted his hand and stared at Choji. His breath caught in the back of his throat. He was right. Naruto looked away and down at the ground. He didn’t know what to say. He felt himself shrink. Felt fear coming from the shadows to choke him. 

“SASUKE! NO!” It was Sakura’s voice giving a warning. 

Naruto stood up and spun around seeing Sasuke. He was running towards them and swinging the shovel behind his shoulder. There was something deranged in his eyes. They narrowed into slits of dark space. His face twisted up into unimaginable horror. Naruto held his hands out and cried placing himself in front of Sasuke as Choji dropped to his knees and began to cower. 

“STOP!” 

“HE TRIED TO KILL SUIGETSU!” Sasuke screamed. “MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, NARUTO!”

“SASUKE! STOP! THIS ISN’T GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING!” 

“MOVE!”

“NO!” 

“STOP PROTECTING HIM! HE’S A MURDERER!” Sasuke screamed and went to swing the shovel, but Naruto grabbed onto the handle and pushed him back. He caught sight of Sasuke’s eyes. Sasuke let out a frustrated cry as he tried to wretch the shovel from Naruto’s hands. He jerked Naruto’s body wanting nothing more than to knock him on his feet. Naruto didn’t let go and only tightened his grasp around the handle. His goal wasn’t to take the shovel from Sasuke but to just stop him. 

“I’ll take responsibility for him! Just leave him alone!” Naruto pleaded. He didn’t want anymore violence. 

Sasuke glared back at him. It was the first time he was actually looking at Naruto and not through him at Choji. Instead of seeing him as an obstacle Sasuke saw him as an enemy. A coward who hid in the van and refused to come out. If he had come out, things might have gone differently. They wouldn’t have split up. Naruto would have talked some sense into them. Instead he wasn’t here, wasn’t there, and now Suigetsu laid dying and he was here protecting Choji the murderer.

“Suigetsu’s blood is on your hands, Naruto! You killed him! We were never supposed to be on this trip! This is your fault! So why don’t you go hide back in the van you fucking coward!” Naruto’s eyes widened and his grip loosened on the handle. 

“Suigetsu is waking up!” Hinata called out. It caused Sasuke to turn around to see for himself Suigetsu raising up with Sakura’s help. There were white bandages wrapped tightly around his head with gauze and ointment. 

Naruto released his hold on the wooden handle and his hands dropped lifelessly to his side. He felt weak as if someone was siphoning the energy and will out of him. His breathing was irregular and his vision was blurry. 

“Where is he? I’m going to gut that fucking pig!” Suigetsu screamed out and he stumbled to his feet. He looked like a monster. Something inhumane. His hair was matted and bloodied. Blood stained the side of his face, his neck, and coat. His ear was cut in the middle sliced from the side of the shovel. Sakura held onto him and refused to let go as he tried to fight her off. He kept his sight on Choji who continued to cower on the ground and then took those wild eyes to Naruto who wasn’t even looking at him. 

“Naruto won’t get out of the fucking way!” Sasuke screamed to Suigetsu. 

The truth was Sasuke didn’t want Naruto to move. He wanted him in the middle. On some level he needed Naruto, because without him Suigetsu and him might really turn into monsters. 

“We have to work together.” Naruto said less confidently. It was something he wanted to believe but the hope was already deteriorating. He wasn’t strong enough to believe that anymore. He had doubts. He looked around. He wanted everyone to live. He wanted all of them to be saved. He felt his heart thumping painfully in his chest. Doubt seeped through and he was filled with wicked thoughts...that not all of them were going to survive. The poison began to slowly infect him over time. 

“Are you fucking retarded? Look where we are! We’re in the middle of the fucking woods! Help isn’t coming and you expect us to work with a fucking fat pig who tried to kill me?” Suigetsu screamed. He took his rage out on Naruto. 

“Naruto is right!” Ino interrupted and joined Naruto’s side. The diplomat. “We can’t split up!” 

“He’s right.” Lee continued. He gave Ino a distrustful look believing her to be manipulative but nonetheless joined Naruto. “We need all of us...all of us need to work together.” 

“He’s been gone the whole day and now that he’s back ya’ll just going to follow him?” Suigetsu screamed. He glared bitterly at Naruto. 

“Leave Choji to me! He’s my responsibility.” Naruto continued. 

“Blood will be on your hands if anything happens to us!” Sasuke hissed and shoved Naruto back before walking away and joining Suigetsu. Naruto collapsed and crouched on his feet. No longer having the strength to keep himself standing. His hands pressed against the ground for balance. He was shaking. 

“We can’t stay here!” Sasuke raised his voice. He continued to hold the shovel and rested it against his shoulder blade. He turned around and looked at all of them. “If we stay here we’re going to die. We need to leave. We need to move to a place where we can be found! I haven’t heard a helicopter! If they’re searching for us they’re not looking in the right spot!” 

Suigetsu nodded his head. Sakura looked conflicted she still helped Suigetsu to remain balanced and he placed more weight on Sakura than he would like to admit. He felt weak and knew his strength was obsolete. He didn’t want to show any weakness. Didn’t want to admit his vision was blurry and he felt off balance even when he was standing still. The world tilted around him. He was hesitant on hiking through the woods but knew they couldn’t stay here. He didn’t know what time it was but it felt like afternoon. They were wasting time. His head throbbed and everytime he blinked he felt a pressure behind both eyes causing him to feel like both eyes were going to pop at any minute. He could feel bile pumping into his stomach and acid burning his esophagus. His tongue was dry and his stomach growled. 

“We all leave together. Pack up everything and let’s go!” Sasuke commanded to everyone. He glared over his shoulder and looked down at Naruto who crouched on the ground still in front of Choji. Naruto didn’t look up. His eyes were still focused on the ground. He snorted and ignored him, and walked up to Suigetsu and Sakura, specifically Sakura. 

“Is your cell phone still off?”

“Mhm.”

“Good. We need to save the battery. We’ll check it when we’re in a better position.” 

“I don’t want that fat fuck with us.” Suigetsu murmured. His voice low. He didn’t want to be overheard. “The first chance I get I’m dropping both him and Naruto.” 

“We’ll keep them at the back. Don’t waste energy on them.” Sasuke answered. 

Hinata carried the first aid kit and walked up to Naruto. Her eyes darted fearfully towards Choji afraid he was going to pop up and hit her. Hinata crouched down and looked up at Naruto. His eyes were caste down and he was trembling. She looked him over and glanced up at Lee and Ino. 

“Naruto?” Hinata asked reaching out and wrapping her hand around his. Naruto looked up. 

“I...don’t know about this. I think we should stay here. I don’t want to go.” Naruto confessed. His eyes moved back and forth as he thought about the pros and cons of staying or leaving. 

“Naruto please! We have to stay together!”

“I’m scared!” Naruto confessed and he couldn’t stop himself from trembling. Adrenaline rushed through his veins but he was paraliyzed. He couldn’t move. A hard pit was forming in his stomach. He was losing control. Things were going wrong in the worst possible way and he was frightened. He felt if they left he was going to have even less control. 

“We’re going to get through this!” Lee spoke and then he chuckled softly. “Once again you’re Sasuke’s kryptonite.” Lee glanced over his shoulder and watched as Suigetsu, Sasuke, and Sakura huddled together in quiet conversation. 

“No. This is different. We aren’t in school...we’re out in the wild. I don’t think I could stop him again. I thought he was really going to hit me with the shovel to get to Choji, and I’m afraid that next time he will.” 

Choji let out a loud whimper and he pushed himself up to reveal he had been silently crying the entire time. Naruto looked at him and his face softened and his stomach dropped realizing he was speaking out loud. Lee was knocked out and hadn’t witnessed Choji’s rampage on Suigetsu and Hinata and he too looked sympathetically down at Choji. 

“I won’t let that happen though! I told you Choji I’ll protect you.” 

“Me too Choji!” Lee continued. He noticed Hinata and Ino kept quiet and both turned away. 

Although Naruto said it he didn’t believe it one bit and it was the first time he found himself lying. He shook his head and tried to rid himself of those bad thoughts. He looked at Lee, to Hinata, to Ino, and finally to Choji. 

“We need to be found. We need to let them know where Kiba and Mrs. Yuhi are...they can’t...they can’t stay out here. We need to bring them home.” 

*****

“Is everyone ready?” Sasuke asked and he looked around. “Everyone move out!” 

Suigetsu and Sakura took the lead. Sakura assisting Suigetsu. Followed by Ino. Hinata and Lee followed past Sasuke. He watched as they all left and then took his eyes to Naruto and Choji. He stopped them and looked specifically at Naruto. 

“You better keep your mouth shut and stay in the back!” 

He shoved Naruto and gave a disgusted look at Choji before spinning on his heels and jogging up to Suigetsu and Sakura. Choji continued to make whimpering noises. Naruto sighed. This was how it had to be. He glanced at Choji. 

“It’s okay Choji. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. It’s fine us being in the back. We’ll just go at our own pace.” 

“I’m scared, Naruto.”

“Me too, Choji...me too.” 

Naruto took one more look back at the wreckage sight. The temporary graveyard. He looked at the van and he said a silent prayer to both Mrs. Yuhi and Kiba before turning and leaving with the rest of them venturing deeper into the unknown. He didn't feel good leaving. He felt anxious and worried. In moments they were all swallowed up by the wilderness and disappeared. They ceased being students, daughters, sons, friends and became survivors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Who are ya'll favorite characters? Whose relationships should I explore in more detail and/or which characters do you want to see more of? I already know the basic outline and what scenes I want to play out, but I don't mind catering to people's interests. Thank you all for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**“Which is better--to have laws and agree, or to hunt and kill?”― William Golding, Lord of the Flies**

In aviation pilots often use waypoints when navigating. Mariners use the horizon. There was celestial navigation. There was the global positioning system. Orienteering. There were so many means of accurately ascertaining one's position and planning and following a route in the world, and yet, they had none of it at their disposal. They had absolutely nothing. They had no map, no compass, no bearings. Their horizon consisted of disorienting trees which looked the same in every direction, and what little of the sky they saw through the treetops was dark, cold, and gloomy. 

They picked a direction and trekked it. Not knowing if they were going in a straight line, or walking around in circles, or moving backwards. They could have been walking upside down and they probably wouldn't have noticed. They moved blindly through the forest. Every direction Naruto looked was exactly the same. The same muted colors of moss green, deep umber, gainsboro, and white wash. There was a mistiness to the forest. It looked like the sky descended and they were walking amongst the clouds. It gave the world a dream-like appearance. He felt a false sense of the forest spinning, and when he looked to the treetops he found himself nauseous, woozy and faint. 

He stumbled and grabbed hold of a tree for balance, breathing in through his nose and exhaling out through his mouth, as the feeling of nauseousness passed.

“Are you okay?” Lee asked looking over his shoulder. Naruto looked up at Lee’s chapped cheeks and the bruising around the cuts on his face. There was a new bruise forming on his cheekbone from where Suigetsu sucker punched him. He looked down to the cut fabric on his army jacket. The bandages that wrapped around his bicep were stained a rusty-brown. They would need to be changed. 

“Yeah. How’s your arm?”

“Hurts...but what are you going to do with it out here?”

“Hinata has the first aid kit. We should look at it again when we stop.”

Lee shrugged, and Naruto pushed off from the tree and began walking. He decided to keep his eyes locked on the ground. To help stabilize and keep himself balanced. The ground was uneven. Gnarled roots poked out of the ground like long spindly fingers that grabbed at their feet. He watched Hinata trip twice, and on the third time she fell to the ground. 

“Are you okay?” Naruto asked and both he and Lee ran to her side. Lee wrapped his left arm around her when he tried to pull her up he let out a cry of pain, and his face twisted into a grimace. He let go and stepped back grabbing at his bicep and shutting his eyes tight. Naruto looking concerned at Lee as he helped Hinata to her feet. Lee opened his eyes and held up his hand to Naruto. 

“Thank...thank you.” Hinata exhaled she turned around and looked at Lee.

"I'm...alright." Lee answered.

Naruto looked at Hinata's blossoming face down to her shoes. She was the only one wearing flats, closed-toe ballet flats, fastened around her ankles. They started out as a soft powder pink and now were scuffed in browns and greens. She had very thin nude socks and nothing else to protect her feet from the rugged terrain of the unforgivable mountain.

“Did you bring any other shoes?” Naruto asked. She shook her head.

“No.” 

“What about socks?”

“I brought stockings...” 

“I have socks I can give you.”

Hinata was massaging her knee and smiled weakly. She bashed her knee on a sharpened rock. Hinata glanced at Choji before turning around and began walking again. She didn’t tell him how bad it hurt but afterwards Naruto noticed she was walking with a limp. There were rocks, overturned dirt, and fallen trees. The ground continued to be littered in traps. The ground went from flat to tilted. He didn’t know if they were going down or traveling up. The more he talked, the more energy was depleted. It was the same for everyone else, and soon they walked in silence. 

*****

Naruto hadn’t left Choji’s side. He noticed they had fallen even further behind. Choji moved at a slower rate than all of them. He could see the backs of Hinata and Lee in front of him. Choji was breathing heavy alternating between breathing through his nose and mouth. Naruto could hear him wheezing. He turned and saw that sweat was pouring down. He could see the visible beads of sweat rolling down his face, stinging his eyes, and dripping off his jawbone. His face was blotchy in reds with circles of white from overexertion. The swelling in his face hadn’t gone down and only seemed to worsen throughout the day. The bridge of his nose was crooked and shifted all the way to the left. There were port wine stains darkening under both eyes as the day grew. With every step he took Choji’s face twisted up into pain and his eyes watered. 

Naruto didn’t know how long they had been hiking for but they needed a break. 

“We need a break!” Naruto called from the back of the caravan. They were too far back. Hinata and Lee stopped walking and turned around. “WE NEED A BREAK!” Naruto yelled again. Ino stopped walking and hollered to Sakura, Suigetsu and Sasuke to stop.

“NO! WE KEEP MOVING!” Sasuke yelled from the front. His voice echoed around the trees. He turned around and searched for Naruto. He saw him in the way back. 

“FIVE MINUTES!” Naruto hollered back in compromise. 

“WE KEEP MOVING!” Sasuke argued. He was furious that Naruto was the first to break the silence when he specifically told him to shut up. He didn't want to hear his voice. He didn’t want them to stop not until they reached a clearing. 

Suigetsu who had been assisted by Sakura found himself sagging to the ground. His knees gave way and he fell back into a sitting position, knees pulled up, and hands stretched out behind him. He too was panting and covered in a coating of sweat. He felt grimy. He simultaneously felt both freezing and overheated. Every time he breathed his lungs felt inflamed. He felt as if he jumped from the hot tub into the hotel swimming pool. He raised a hand and offered his opinion.

“I hate to agree but...let’s take a break.” 

Sasuke turned and looked down at Suigetsu frowning. Sakura leaned up against a tree and slid down. Her muscles were sore from helping Suigetsu, and she needed to catch her breath. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to center herself. She was thirsty, and hungry, and sore. Exhausted on every level. Physically, emotionally, and spiritually. She needed a break. 

“It’s getting darker. What are we going to do?” Ino commented as she sat up against the same tree Sakura claimed. “Are we staying here for the night?” She looked around the area. She immediately hated herself for saying such a thing. She didn’t want to stay here for the night. She wanted to be rescued. She wanted to go home. 

The forest was darkening. The shadows of the trees grew longer and thicker. They spread out like a black widow's spider web. Entrapping them all. Sasuke looked around. The ground was tilted at an angle. There were jagged rocks and roots covering the ground. It wasn’t ideal. He didn’t want to make camp here. He wanted to keep going. He was sure if they had kept going the ground was going to even out and become smoother. He could feel it in his gut. If they kept going they were going to reach a clearing. He didn’t want to waste time. He didn’t want to stop. He felt anxious. He couldn’t stay still any longer. He felt jittery and uneasy. 

“NO!” Sasuke yelled. “WE KEEP GOING! WE’RE ALMOST THERE!” 

“Sasuke…” Sakura said as she opened her eyes and looked weakly up at him.

“Get up Sakura!” Sasuke ordered and he turned to Suigetsu. “Get up Suigetsu! We need to keep going! We’re not stopping here!” 

Suigetsu looked at Sakura. He didn’t want to admit that he was exhausted. For the past twenty-minutes there was a debilitating and throbbing pain inside his skull. It felt as if a whole percussion ensemble was performing inside his skull and with every beat it struck a nerve. He wasn’t about to admit he felt like complete shit and would never admit he felt weak. He found himself gritting his teeth, and he stumbled back into a standing position. 

“Are you serious?” Ino said her voice filling with attitude. 

“GET UP NOW!” Sasuke screamed and he slammed the blade of the shovel against a stone. A chinking sound echoed. It pierced through their ears and sent shivers down their spines. The sound continued to echo and could be felt in both their teeth and stomachs. 

Ino looked at a loss for words. Her jaw fell open. She turned to Sakura wanting her to agree with her, but Sakura was already standing up. Ino stood up and turned to look at Hinata and Lee. She wanted others to agree with her. Both were already standing up and trudging their way towards them, closing the large gap that had formed in their caravan. She was searching for Naruto and she found him. He was standing alongside Choji. Her eyebrows raised as she saw Naruto and Choji moving too. Even though it was Naruto who suggested they take a break he wasn’t arguing with Sasuke. She furrowed her eyebrows, bit her lip, and curled her fingers in on themselves until she felt her nails piercing the flesh of her palm. She held her tongue and began moving again. 

Sasuke watched them carefully as they began moving forwards, and nodded his head as one by one they moved back into place. Just as he was going to turn and join them he heard his name from the rear. 

“Sasuke.” It was Naruto. He turned and looked at him and unconsciously tightened his hold around the handle of the shovel. Sasuke watched as Choji waddled past him and Naruto stopped a few feet away. Naruto readjusted his backpack and held onto the straps to alleviate some of the pressure on his shoulders and upper back. 

“What’s the plan...how much longer do you want us to keep walking?” Naruto asked. 

“We’ll stop when we find a clearing!”

“It’s getting dark soon we need to make camp for the night.”

“I don’t want to spend another night out here!” 

“Neither do I.”

“Then shut your mouth and keep moving.” 

Sasuke turned around and proceeded to leave back to the front of the caravan. 

“Wait!” 

Naruto called out, and Sasuke didn’t know why, but he stopped, and turned back around. He watched as Naruto pulled his water bottle from the side pocket of his backpack and held it out to him. It was a 24oz Contigo. The color of Monaco’s waters. He looked at the clear water inside the plastic water bottle. He took notice of his sandpaper tongue, and arid dry throat. He tried to swallow but he couldn’t form enough saliva. He was thirsty. 

“You look thirsty why don’t you drink some water. You didn’t bring a water bottle did you?” 

He hadn’t. He didn’t even bring snacks. His mother didn’t say goodbye and the last words she spoke to him were ‘ _Your taxi is here_ ’ and when he walked out the door she threatened ‘ _You better not embarrass me!_ ’ He was disoriented when he left his house yesterday morning. The taxi driver went immediately to the school, and dropped him off. He could feel the pounding in his chest. His insides felt hollow. He was the Tin Man. He felt himself grow colder. The gesture Naruto offered didn’t fill him with happiness and gratitude instead he felt bitterness and hostility. Pride turned angels into devils. Sasuke reached out and smacked the water bottle out of Naruto’s hand and scowled at him acting as if Naruto insulted his entire family. 

“Are you looking down on me?” Sasuke snapped. His face twisting up into abhorrence. 

“What? No!” Naruto uttered in apprehension. He stared back at Sasuke wanting nothing more than to clear up the misunderstanding, but he didn’t get a chance. 

“I don’t need anything from you! You got that? You got nothing I want!” 

What started as an olive branch turned into a poisoned dagger. Sasuke pivoted and left. Naruto’s head felt dizzy from the exchange. He didn’t say anything else and caught up to Choji and Lee. Hinata was several feet ahead of them and kept her back turned. She didn't look back. She had refused to be near Choji and when he got close to her she quickened her pace. Naruto's eyes focused back on the ground.

“What was that about?” Lee asked curiously. He caught Sasuke’s flustered face as he stormed to the front and smiled. He wanted to know what happened. 

“I guess you're right. I’m kryptonite even without intending to be.” 

“What did you do?”

“I offered him my water bottle because he looked thirsty.” 

Lee chuckled and moved both hands behind his head, and tilted his head back exhaling loudly. For a moment he found himself back in school and their emerald lockers appeared on both sides. He watched as Sasuke stormed away and Naruto remained standing in the hallway. No that wasn’t right. When he caught himself he stopped. He was caught up in the moment. The smile left his lips, and his arms dropped to his side. He felt his insides twisting and tightening. An unknown pressure pushed against his ribs and he could feel bone pressing against his lungs. The walls of the school deteriorated and revealed the darkening forest. They were no longer in school. 

He remembered confronting Suigetsu and Sasuke. They wanted to leave without them. They wanted to leave with the supplies. They wanted to leave them for dead. To cut them off as if they were dead weight. The gravity of the situation pushed hard against his shoulders and back. This wasn’t schoolyard bullying. It was serious. The fear that Lee felt in that moment was back. The fear of being left behind. His life meant absolutely nothing to them. It made his movements stiffer and slower. And nobody was talking about it and it was brushed under the carpet. 

He brought his eyes to look at Ino’s back. He watched her blonde ponytail bobbing back and forth as she walked. Like Lee she was in a hoodless coat. But that was the only similarity between them. There was a divide that had already existed, and today only emphasized it. He turned and looked at Sakura who was helping Suigetsu. How quick Sakura and Ino were to join Sasuke and Suigetsu agreeing to leave the rest of them behind. 

There was an exotic beauty to Ino even with the eczema. Her skin was so soft and sensitive she’d probably feel the pea underneath the blankets and mattresses proving her royalty. And Sakura. She reminded him of a woodland nymph. Someone who would be seduced by Pan. In the social hierarchy both girls were near the top. Lee had liked Sakura ever since they were in elementary school. Unlike Ino who was more wild and unabashed Sakura was more deliberate and careful. He was going to confess to her after they won the competition. He didn't know what he was thinking. His heart felt empty.

He had been at the same school as all four of them since elementary school. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Ino, and Sakura. He was mostly ignored by all four of them. Even the bullying didn’t target him. He was largely invisible. 

The only time Ino and Sakura knew his name was this year when Naruto brought them together. He remembered Ino introducing herself to Lee during their lunch hour. In that moment Lee had felt as small and insignificant as a crumb of bread. He wanted to tell her that he had known her since elementary school. Instead all he did was smile, laugh, and introduce himself. He never brought it up. How small he felt. How hurt and upset he was over the exchange. He bottled it up. 

There was something otherworldly about Naruto. He seemed to fit perfectly in every social group in school. He matched up perfectly with Ino and Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji and even watching Naruto interact with Sasuke he noticed a complete change in Sasuke’s personality and demeanor. Whenever Naruto was around Sasuke appeared...softer. He had believed Naruto to be an alien who came to earth to study humans. 

He glanced at Naruto as they continued trekking silently through the forest. 

He remembered asking Naruto how he did it. How effortlessly he slid into place and formed his own niche in school. Created his own circle of friends plucked from every social group. He made friends easily, and not only that but whenever people were around Naruto...they felt good. Lee felt good. He wanted to engage Naruto into a serious conversation, but Naruto was lighthearted and played everything off as a joke. He wouldn’t let Naruto off the hook and pressed deeper. 

Naruto finally admitted it was all he knew. He changed foster families and schools so much it was something he adapted to. He admitted that at times he felt like he was a chameleon and sometimes struggled with who he really was and where he belonged. Lee knew there was something else going on within Naruto. Lee just couldn’t figure it out. He had his own moral code that Lee couldn’t figure out. Even though Sasuke and Suigetsu terrorized their classmates, specifically Choji, Naruto didn’t treat them any different. Even when Naruto knew Sasuke planned on leaving them for dead he still offered him his water bottle. It was beginning to eat Lee up inside. 

Lee had always thought himself to be positive, and who wanted to see the good in people, but there was a line, and once it was crossed could never be uncrossed. Lee wondered where the line was drawn for Naruto. Lee stalled them from leaving and Choji smashed Suigetsu over the head with a shovel and took back the supplies. If nothing happened. They would have left. They would have separated. Lee wondered what Naruto would say if that happened. What expression he'd make and then what decision he'd voice. 

In an alignment chart Naruto would be true neutral, and Lee believed himself to be chaotic good. He thought back to playing dungeons and dragons with K i b a. Everything came to a grinding halt. There was deafening silence. Lee became very conscious. Images flashed in front of him as if a projector was playing. 

Kiba was suspended upside down. Lifeless. Eyes opened, a bluish-grey film covered them, and staring straight at him. His face was frozen in the same expression he had right before he died. The photograph imprinted itself on the insides of Lee’s eyelids. Fear and torment as he experienced multi-organ failure without any pain relief. Kiba died in the middle of the night where the temperatures hovered above freezing inside the pitch-dark van. The flashlight was outside. The only person with him was Naruto. Everyone else ignored him. All Lee could see was the frightening, petrified expression that was forever frozen on Kiba's face. It haunted him.

Guilt washed over Lee. He should have been there sitting besides Naruto inside the van and keeping Kiba company. He was afraid. He didn’t want to hear Kiba’s whimpering and cries of pain knowing he wasn’t able to do anything for him. He couldn’t get him out of the van, couldn’t alleviate his pain, and couldn’t be there when he took his last breath. He was absolutely powerless. He wondered if Naruto had the flashlight if Kiba would be less afraid. He wouldn’t have to suffer in darkness. He could see what was around him or at least focus on Naruto’s reassuring face. 

Lee glared at Suigetsu’s back. Instead Suigetsu demanded the flashlight back, and Naruto complied. Hinata and Lee emerged from the van with the flashlight and neither re-entered the van until the next morning. When it was too late. Lee clenched his jaw. He was upset with everything that had happened Naruto continued to treat them as if nothing had happened. He was upset and he wanted Naruto to stop and come to his senses that this wasn't alright and it wouldn't be alright. 

*****

“Who has the flashlight?” Sasuke demanded storming to where Naruto and Choji sat. Limping behind him was Suigetsu. They had finally stopped not because they had reached a clearing, but because it was growing darker, and if they’d went any further they’d be walking blindly through the dangerous terrain. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who continued holding the shovel. 

“Flashlight?” Naruto repeated. His eyes moved back and forth remembering the flashlight in the first aid kit. Naruto looked to Hinata who had unzipped the first aid kit and the flashlight was missing. “The last time I saw the flashlight was last night.” 

“What about you?” Sasuke looked to Choji. Before Choji could answer Suigetsu reached down and grabbed the backpack that was around Choji’s back, and began wrestling with it to get it off his back. Choji who had been drained of all energy offered little fight. He grunted and glared up at Suigetsu. 

“What are you doing? Stop it!” Naruto said raising to his feet. Suigetsu unzipped Choji’s backpack and tipped it upside down, shaking it so that everything inside dumped out and onto the ground. Naruto made moves to grab the backpack out of Suigetsu's hands, but Sasuke stopped him by placing the shovel in front of him. Choji didn’t have the flashlight. Suigetsu dropped the backpack at Choji’s feet. 

“Give me your backpack!” Sasuke said angrily to Naruto. 

“Nothing I have is what you want...isn’t that what you said?” Naruto answered and backed up. He held onto the straps of his backpack. Something flashed in Sasuke’s eyes. It was a frenzied look of desperation and disparage. 

“It’s getting dark we need the flashlight!” Sasuke yelled losing patience. He gripped the handle of the shovel and turned his body so that it fully faced Naruto. Suigetsu appeared on Sasuke’s side. 

“We can spend the night in the dark.” Lee answered venomously. Lee stood up and joined Naruto’s side. “Kiba did.” 

“Give me your backpack!” Sasuke screamed ignoring Lee and his words. 

Naruto’s heart skipped a beat. Remembering last night spent inside the van. He could still feel Kiba’s hand wrapped around his. Naruto looked down at his hand almost expecting to see Kiba’s. He didn’t. He could only feel it. Kiba’s hand was bigger, but softer. Naruto’s was rougher and calloused. He’d rather be in the van holding Kiba’s hand knowing that he was alive than here arguing with Sasuke on who had the flashlight, or where the flashlight was. He was beginning to feel...angry. 

“Or what? You’re going to hit me with the shovel?” Naruto challenged staring back at Sasuke. He wondered if Sasuke really would hit him, and suddenly he didn't want to find out. “I don’t have the flashlight!” 

“Did you check your bags?” Lee antagonized. “You were originally going to leave this morning. Wouldn’t one of you had packed it?” 

“None of us have the flashlight!” Sasuke shouted back his face turned a pinkish-red. “Which only leaves you two!” Sasuke was glaring at both Naruto and Lee. 

Suigetsu grabbed hold of Naruto and shoved him backwards. Naruto stumbled. The back of his shoes caught around a root and he found himself tumbling down with Suigetsu on top of him. Hinata screamed. 

“Naruto just open up your backpack!” Sakura appeared and shouted down as Naruto struggled with Suigetsu. 

“I DON’T HAVE THE FLASHLIGHT!” Naruto yelled and he felt Suigetsu’s fist smack against his mouth. He bit the side of his tongue and his eyes watered. He could feel blood and saliva filling his mouth. 

“Let me see for myself then!” Suigetsu yelled and when he raised his arm to punch Naruto again Lee tackled him. He body slammed into Suigetsu’s side and took him down. It resulted in their second scuffle of the day. 

“NARUTO!” Sakura screamed and Naruto pushed himself up. “Give me your bag!” She said and held her hand out. Naruto stared up at her in disbelief. He wasn't understanding what was happening. 

“He says he doesn’t have the flashlight!” Hinata defended rushing to Naruto’s side. She wasn't afraid of Sakura. 

Suigetsu being taller, wider, and stronger than Lee managed to flip Lee, switch positions, and steal his backpack. He stood up, unzipped it, and began to dump the contents of his bag on the ground. Clothes and toiletries hit the ground. The flashlight wasn’t there. 

“Did we leave the flashlight behind?” Sakura asked frightfully as Suigetsu began moving the clothes around to make sure the flashlight really wasn’t among Lee’s belongings. It still wasn’t there and Suigetsu swore under his breath. 

“No.” Sasuke said, turning his attention back to Naruto and Naruto felt his stomach plummeting. His heartbeat quickened. “Why don’t you want to hand your bag over, Naruto?” Sasuke sneered like a detective who finally figured out who the culprit was and began asking questions he already knew the answers to. 

“Because you’re acting crazy! You can’t just keep doing whatever you want!” Naruto answered. He wiped his mouth and swallowed the blood and saliva. Every time he talked his tongue stung. He was beginning to feel doubt. He knew he didn’t have the flashlight, but now he was afraid that he did have the flashlight. Dread slowly began to fill him. 

“Don’t you trust me?” Naruto asked staring up at Sasuke. He didn’t know why he even asked the question. He could tell just by looking at Sasuke that he didn’t believe him. Nobody wanted to spend time in the forest in the pitch black. Nobody wanted to experience what Naruto experienced last night. They didn't just want the flashlight they needed the flashlight and they weren't going to stop until they got it back. 

“No. Give me your backpack!” Sasuke yelled. 

Naruto’s eyes widened. He wasn’t able to protest any longer. He was caught off guard. Suigetsu appeared behind him and grabbed his backpack. He jerked and twisted Naruto’s body causing him to fall over. Naruto glared up at Suigetsu as he unzipped his backpack and dumped out the contents. Water bottle. Clothes. Toiletries. A pendant necklace. Hitting the ground was the flashlight. Naruto stopped breathing. His eyes locked to the flashlight that rolled to its side. He didn’t put the flashlight in his backpack. The last time he opened his backpack was when he was packing for the trip. It almost didn’t feel real. The last time he saw the flashlight was when he handed it over to Hinata to deliver it back to Suigetsu. The flashlight shouldn't be among his things. 

“You piece of shit!” Suigetsu yelled as he bent over and grabbed the flashlight. 

“I…” Naruto wanted to say he didn’t put the flashlight in his bag but the words didn’t form. His head began to ache. 

“Naruto?!” Sakura exclaimed in disbelief. Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position. Hinata looked at Naruto her eyebrows furrowing together incredulity. She shook her head no. She didn’t believe it. She wouldn't. 

Sasuke snorted. “You had the flashlight the whole time?” 

“I didn’t put…” Naruto tried to form the words but was interrupted. 

“Stop lying just because you were caught!” Suigetsu yelled. He turned the flashlight on and pointed it directly at Naruto’s eyes. He was blinded and covered his eyes with his hand dropping his gaze to stare at the ground. 

“Are you mad at us because you didn’t have the flashlight last night?” Sakura asked. She needed an explanation. She didn’t understand why Naruto had the flashlight and why he lied about it. 

“Kiba died last night!” Lee screamed. “He died in the dark! What right do you have to the flashlight?” Sakura turned and looked at Lee. Her bottom lip trembling. She didn’t want to remember. 

“That has nothing to do with us!” Suigetsu yelled. He didn’t want to hear about Kiba anymore. 

“If Naruto had the flashlight Kiba wouldn’t have been so afraid! It’s your fault Suigetsu!” Lee confronted Suigetsu. 

“How was I supposed to know he was going to die!?” 

“It should have been you! Not Kiba...you should have died you bastard!” 

“Lee enough!” Naruto shouted. “We found the flashlight. Just drop it.” 

“Are you kidding me Naruto? How stupid can you be?” Lee shouted spinning around to stare down at the blonde. Naruto didn’t look up. He kept staring at the ground. His blonde hair fell over his face and Lee couldn’t see what expression he was wearing. 

“How can you be so complacent? They were going to leave this morning! Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sakura and Ino. They were going to take the food and the water and leave us with nothing! Don't you understand? They have no right to act this way! Now they’re framing you and you’re just taking it?” 

“Framing?” Sakura asked. The thought hadn’t crossed her mind. Instinctively she looked at Suigetsu and butterflies of doubt and fear swarmed in her belly. 

“Naruto was nowhere near the flashlight! He didn’t come out of the van until the very end! One of you is framing him!” Lee accused and pointed a finger at Suigetsu, Sakura, and Sasuke. 

“Drop it!” Ino yelled appearing behind Naruto and Suigetsu. “It doesn’t matter. We found the flashlight...It’s dark, we’re hungry, and thirsty...let’s just rest. We’re wasting energy!” 

*****

“Naruto…” Lee said as Suigetsu, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke left. “Why are you acting this way?”

“What way?”

“Laying down and taking everything like a dog!” 

“I...just don’t have the energy. What’s the point of accusing someone? What’s important is we stay alive long enough to be rescued.” 

Naruto’s voice was soft and low. Barely above a whisper. He hadn’t moved from the spot on the ground. He looked up to see Choji was picking up his belongings and putting them back in his backpack. Choji’s face was still swollen and the coloring around his eyes were deepening. Choji looked in a daze. He had been unnaturally quiet and withdrawn for sometime. Choji’s nose was broken and he needed medical attention. He looked at Lee’s bandaged arm. He didn’t know the extent of the damage. He wasn’t able to help Hinata to her feet and he noticed his arm was limp at his side. Lee and Choji needed to go the hospital. They needed medical attention. Naruto looked down at his own belongings scattered across the ground. He stopped to stare at the new uniform Sakura had gotten him for the competition. It laid wrinkled on the forest ground. He leaned over and picked up a pair of clean socks and handed them to Hinata. 

“Here. Put these on.” Naruto said, and Hinata took them with a small thank you. He took notice of the plummeting temperatures. There were fewer trees around and the air felt colder than it had last night. Taking notice of the temperatures Naruto found himself shivering. “It’s going to be colder tonight...we should stay close to one another for warmth.” 

“You’re ridiculous!” Lee commented angrily before he went to pick up his scattered belongings. He was still fuming with the way Naruto handled things. How he avoided his questioning and changed topics. Naruto watched Lee but didn’t say anything else. He didn’t know what to say. He didn't know what Lee wanted from him. Naruto knew he didn’t take the flashlight, and if someone put the flashlight in his backpack to cause discord, the results were the same, and he stood by his previous statement. 

They needed to stay alive long enough to get rescued and to do that they needed to work together. 

*****

“I’m...so...cold…” Hinata chattered. All he could hear were the chattering of their teeth. She was next to Naruto on his right. Choji was on Naruto’s left. Lee was curled up on his side a few feet away from Naruto’s feet his back turned towards them. Lee ignored Naruto the majority of the night. 

The sky was clear and cloudless. The waxing gibbous could be seen through the treetops. It offered enough light to see the outline of things. The flashlight was on but was in the center of where Sakura, Ino, Suigetsu, and Sasuke made camp. It offered little light. The shadows of the night seemed to swallow up the orange glow. Naruto was so cold he couldn’t feel his fingers or toes. The chill cut through his body and the more he shivered the more he wanted to close his eyes and sleep forever. He was so cold it felt as if ice was hardening in his veins 

“I have...a sweater you can wear.” Naruto chattered and pushed himself up. He was using his backpack as a pillow and unzipped it. He didn’t want to touch the uniform Sakura purchased for him fully intending on returning it and giving her the money back. There were priorities. Being warm and not freezing to death was more important than a school uniform. He handed Hinata the emerald jersey sweater. She carefully unbuttoned her coat and donned the sweater before buttoning up her coat. She pulled her hood back over her head. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons as she fastened them. Her limbs stiff from the cold. Naruto wanted to help her but refrained. 

“I can’t...feel my face…” Hinata whispered as she laid back down. She could feel clear snot rolling down her nose and she kept having to wipe it with the back of her hand. 

“Come closer so we can share our body warmth.” Naruto suggested. 

“Wh...at?” Hinata choked. She could feel her face blooming in reds and pinks. The blood rushing to her face seemed to warm her up for a brief moment. The more she thought about cuddling up next to Naruto the more her face pulsated and she thought she was going to faint. 

“Ah...sorry...I just meant for us to stay warm nothing...else.” Naruto spoke hesitantly. He didn’t want her to get the wrong idea and he didn’t want to come off as a pervert. 

The air nipped at the exposed flesh of his face. He had his hood up and was completely covered from the neck down but it didn’t help. The material of his clothes and coat were worn and thin. He was still shivering. His head was pounding from the cold. He could feel the hunger pains. He tried to remember what the last thing he ate was. He was running late yesterday morning. Ah he remembered. He had a cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese. He finished it right before he was dropped off at the school. He could remember the taste of the cream cheese and when he closed his eyes he could remember it sliding down his throat and filling his belly. His stomach growled loudly.

“That’s okay.” Hinata whispered and moved her body so that she was inches from Naruto’s. So close she was nearly pressed up against him. She pressed her forehead against his and reached out and held his hands. Neither had gloves. He didn't protest. The warmth felt nice. Naruto was so very tired he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes again. The frigid temperatures of the mountains lulled him into a restless, delirious, sleep. 

*****

“I feel so hot...Naruto.” Kiba panted. Naruto heard him wheezing, gasping for breath that came labored and panicked. “Please remove my coat! Please...I’m so hot and itchy.” 

“You’re not hot...you’re just cold.” Naruto answered and tightened his hold on Kiba. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. 

“It’s...so dark where am I? What am I doing here?” Kiba asked. Naruto couldn’t see him. He could only hear him. Naruto reached out with his free hand and touched Kiba’s face. 

“You’re right next to me.” Naruto answered and he brushed Kiba’s cheek. “I’m right here.” 

“I’m scared. It hurts so much. It hurts so much please help. Please turn the lights on! I don’t like the dark! I want to see! Please! Please turn the lights on!” 

“I-I-I can’t. It’s nighttime.” 

“What’s going on? Where am I? What am I doing here?” Kiba spoke frantically, deliriously. “What’s going on? Why is it dark?” 

Naruto could feel Kiba’s attempts at lifting his head up and struggling when he couldn’t sit upright. He let out a frustrated cry and began to thrash around. Naruto gritted his teeth. He moved his hand from Kiba’s face down his chest and to his side where he could feel a thick wetness soaking Kiba’s shirt. He could feel the warm liquid against his fingers. The bandages were soaked. Nothing was able to staunch the bleeding. Naruto felt his eyes watering and he stifled back his own cry of pure desperation and helplessness. He didn’t know how to help him. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to call out for help, to let the others know that something was terribly wrong with Kiba, but his voice was caught in his throat. He didn't want to alarm Kiba and make things worse.

“I don’t want to die. Please help me Naruto!” 

“Help is almost here. I think I hear them!” Naruto answered. He tried to force his voice to sound relieved and hopeful and reassuring. 

“You do?” Kiba asked hopefully. 

“Yes! They’re almost here! Just hold on a little while longer! Don’t you see it? I see their flashlights! They’re coming!” 

The sound that escaped Kiba’s throat caused Naruto’s blood to run cold. It was a choking wet gag, an agonizing cry, and a suffocated scream. Everything inside Kiba came rushing out all at once. Everything that made Kiba...Kiba left his body. Kiba’s body thrashed as if he was being electrocuted and he thrashed for a few moments. Kiba’s hold on Naruto’s hand tightened so fierce he thought his bones were going to break. He could hear Kiba exhaling and then he stopped moving. He had grown limp. His hold weakened and was going to slip out of Naruto’s hand. Naruto wouldn’t allow it and he held onto him tightly. He didn’t hear Kiba inhale. He didn’t hear Kiba exhale. Ever again. 

“Kiba?” Naruto called out. He brought his bloodied hand back down to Kiba’s face. Until he felt his nose and opened mouth. He held it there for a while. He didn’t feel any breath against his flesh. “Kiba?” Naruto called out again, and began to shake him. “Kiba?” Naruto called out and he pressed his cheek against Kiba’s. He could feel cold tears streaming down his face. Kiba's skin felt as cold as death itself. 

“Kiba...just hold on a little longer. Help is on the way. I hear them. I hear them. I swear I hear them!” 

*****

Naruto opened his eyes. He saw Hinata’s sleeping form in front of him. Panic washed over him as if he plunged through the ice on a pond and became trapped underneath. He removed one of his hands from Hinata’s and held his fingers under her nose. He felt her warm breath against his. She was alive. It was early morning. He sighed in relief and watched his white breath billow out of his mouth. He pushed himself up and looked up. Sunlight lightened the sky. Half the sky had the moon, the inky blackness of deep space, and billions of suns billions of miles away. The horizon was painted in fiery oranges, yellows, and reds. The sky was hauntingly beautiful. 

He felt pressure in his bladder. The urgency to urinate came into consciousness. He stumbled up and looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. He wanted to go behind some trees and relieve himself, and he didn’t want to be seen. His limbs were so cold and stiff he struggled and tripped. His face felt exposed and raw. Moving any muscles sent sharp pains through his body. He held onto a tree before walking deeper in. He picked a tree where his back was to the makeshift camp. He unzipped his pants. One hand held himself and the other helped steady himself against the tree. It was so cold it took awhile for him to urinate and when he did he sighed in relief. 

When he was done he shook himself and he heard a twig snapping from behind. He was about to turn around when he felt a hand wrap around his mouth. He almost screamed when he heard a voice.

“Don’t move. Look.” It was Sasuke’s voice whispering in his ear. 

Naruto looked up, past the tree he had marked, and found what Sasuke was referencing. A few feet away was a grey wolf. It had blended into its surroundings. It’s snout was sniffing the ground. Naruto inadvertently stepped back and he could feel Sasuke’s body against his. He quickly zipped his pants up, and pulled Sasuke’s hand from his face. He found himself holding his breath again. He could feel his heart in the back of his throat. The wolf was massive. His mind went blank on what they should do. They hadn’t been spotted and Naruto looked to Sasuke wanting to know what they should do. 

“ **AHHHHHHHH!** ” A scream sliced through the forest. It came from behind back at their campsite. Naruto’s eyes widened as the wolf turned its head in the direction of the scream and its yellow eyes focused on them. More screams erupted from the campsite and at this the wolf turned around and ran in the opposite direction. 

Naruto spun around. He recognized the first person to scream. It was Lee. The other screams belonged to Choji, and Hinata. But Lee's carried over and it was a panic-inducing cry of help. Naruto pushed back Sasuke and ran back towards the campsite stopping at the edge when he saw a chaotic scene. Lee was screeching and writhing on the ground and on top of him a grey wolf. Lee’s arm was inside the wolf’s jowls and he heard the growling of the wolf and saw it's canines piercing Lee's arm. 

Sasuke ran up and stopped alongside Naruto. His eyes widening as he processed the scene in front of him. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was still holding the shovel. He didn’t even know what he was doing. His body moved on its own. His brain went to a primal place all the way in the back of his brain. He ran on pure adrenaline. He grabbed the shovel from Sasuke’s hands and ran towards the wolf that was attacking Lee, screaming out a battle cry. He raised the shovel. He didn’t want anyone to die. He brought the blade of the shovel across the wolf’s skull wielding it like a spear. The blade bludgeoned the wolf’s eye, and it was enough for the wolf to release it’s hold on Lee. Naruto brought the shovel back down across the wolf’s skull. He heard a disgusting sound. The wolf was disoriented and backed up. Naruto didn’t stop. He saw blood matted in the fur around it’s jowls and all he saw was the color of blood. 

Lee’s blood. Kiba's blood. Mrs. Yuhi's blood. 

Naruto found himself detaching. He brought the blade of the shovel back down against the wolf’s skull, the wolf collapsed and Naruto pile-drived the pointed blade of the shovel down on the back of the wolf’s neck. He could feel it. The shovel ripping apart the flesh on the back, cutting into the nape of the neck, and striking bone. He wanted to decapitate the wolf’s head. It was easier than he thought. He saw blood gushing out of the wound he had inflicted. The wolf had stopped moving. He heard a whining noise escape its mouth and then nothing at all. He brought the shovel back down with every ounce of strength aided by the adrenaline rush. The shovel went deeper this time. He could feel the bones in its neck snapping as the blade moved through the cartilage and discs between the vertebrae of the spine. He severed the spinal cord from the brain rendering him paralyzed. He could feel it. The wolf was dead. It still wasn’t enough. He wanted him decapitated. He wanted to raise the severed head over his head and scream up to the Gods. He raised his arm again when he felt hands on the handle of the shovel. Naruto looked and saw Sasuke. He couldn’t read the expression he had. He stared into his black pupils. He saw a deranged psychopath reflected back in his eyes. 

“Naruto, Stop! It’s already dead!” Sasuke said. He felt Sasuke’s voice pulling him back. Naruto’s eyes rolled down to the lifeless, partly decapitated, wolf. It hadn’t gotten back up. He heard Lee’s anguish cries from behind. Naruto let go of the shovel and rushed to his side. Lee was holding his arm that was cut up and bloodied. Tears streamed down his face. His voice so loud it could peel paint off the walls. 

“Where’s the first aid kit?” Naruto screamed turning around. Hinata had the first aid kit and ran to Naruto’s side. 

“What do we do?” Hinata asked. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. 

“Lee we need to remove your coat!” Naruto spoke turning his attention to Lee. He turned and looked at Naruto comprehending. He nodded his head and allowed Naruto and Hinata to remove his coat. Lee’s entire right arm was covered in blood. They needed to stop it. Naruto hoped the wolf didn't sever an artery.

“Hinata get the shirt that’s in my backpack! We need to stop the bleeding!” 

Hinata nodded her head and ran to his backpack. Naruto remained with Lee and looked down at him.

“It’s okay Lee. The wolf is gone. You’re going to be okay. Shh….it’s going to be okay. We’re going to patch you back up.” 

Hinata returned with the white-button up shirt. Naruto took it and began to wrap it around Lee’s arm like a makeshift bandage. He wrapped the material around his arm tightly and securely and tied it off using the sleeves. He could see the white fabric dye instantly red. Naruto looked over Lee’s body. The wolf only managed to bite his forearm. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.” Suigetsu spoke like a broken record. He was pacing back and forth and running a hand through his hair. The strands of his hair were greasy with dried blood and dirt. There were dark bags under his eyes. The bandages that had wrapped around his face and head were a brownish-red and coming undone. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. 

Ino had collapsed to her knees. Both hands wrapped around her mouth. Tears streaming down her face. Her face looked hideous. It was raw and the eczema marks on her cheeks that she scratched and itched open yesterday were scabbing over in yellows and browns. Parts of her face looked infected and were flaking off. The cold air didn’t help and it only made things worse. More were inflamed and it covered both her cheeks from her nose to her temples. Her eyes were bloodshot and her ears were a pulsating red. As if noticing she started scratching her face with her dirty fingernails. 

Sakura remained for the most part unscathed. Her hair had a greasy shine to it and her skin was reddened and clammy from the cold. She was shivering but didn’t seem to notice. Her lips were tinted blue. She walked up to Sasuke who backed away from the wolf. She looked at the blood splattered against the shovel and handle, to the wolf carcass, then brought her eyes to Sasuke.

“How...can this be happening?” Sakura asked. Her pupils were small. Her breathing was rapid. She heard Lee’s screams in the background. She was a coward. She put her back to Lee, Naruto and Hinata. Her shoulders hunched over. She wanted to distance herself. She wanted to runaway. She wanted to breakdown and cry. 

“Why isn’t help here? Why haven’t they found us?” Sakura continued. There was hysteria in her voice. “Let’s leave right now.” Sakura continued. She nodded her head. The idea sounded good...perfect even. Leave while everyone was distracted. Leave and never look back! 

“What did you say?” Sasuke asked and looked at her. He wanted to believe he heard her wrong. They weren’t going to separate. 

“Let’s leave. You me, Suigetsu...we’ll leave. We can’t stay here any longer. Help can’t see us if we’re here. Let’s just separate. Like we were going to do yesterday!” 

“What about Ino?” Sasuke asked more so to humor her than anything else.

“Ino is a wishy-washy mess! She can stay here!” 

“We...can’t…” Sasuke said. “...leave.” 

“Where were you and Naruto?” Sakura asked her voice becoming more high-pitched and accusatory. 

“What do you mean?”

“Both Naruto and you ran up together!” 

“He left and I followed him. I thought he was being shady...but he just went to the bathroom.” Sasuke answered truthfully. He left out the part when just before he turned to return to the campsite was when he spotted the wolf mere feet from Naruto who was oblivious to everything around him. He didn’t know what possessed him but he walked up behind Naruto and grabbed him by the mouth. He wanted to warn him. He didn’t want what happened to Lee to happen to Naruto...he didn’t want it to happen to anyone. 

“I can’t stand that screaming...I can’t stand it anymore! SHUT UP!” Sakura screamed. “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” She wanted Lee to shut up. She was frightened. She couldn’t handle it anymore. She was sleep deprived. It was driving her mad. She was hungry. Everything was driving her stark raving mad. She was thirsty. She covered her ears with her hands and screamed so loud she thought she tore her voice box. 

Sasuke was going to slap Sakura and knock some sense into her but he was too late. Ino appeared in front of Sakura and slapped her across the face before grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. 

“Ino is wishy-washy and a mess?” Ino screamed in Sakura’s face. “She can stay here? What is your problem? Lee was attacked by a wolf and you want to leave?” She shoved Sakura. She stumbled and fell backwards landing hard on her tailbone. “You shut up, Sakura! YOU shut up!” It didn’t shock Sakura to her senses. Instead she started wailing. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her arms and sobbed. Ino left and Sasuke turned away. 

“What’s the plan Sasuke?” Suigetsu asked looking down at the wolf carcass. 

“We wait until Lee is ready to move and then we continue.” 

*****

They had made a sling for Lee using Hinata’s pantyhose. The bleeding was under control and his wounds were redressed. Lee had taken three aspirin tablets. It barely curved the pain. He was given water and some of the trail mix. It barely curved his hunger and thirst. Naruto and Hinata assisted Lee as they walked. No longer was Choji the one to head up the rear. It was Naruto, Lee, and Hinata. They trekked through the forest in silence. Talking took up too much energy. The trees were thinning but the ground continued to tilt. It made walking difficult. Time seemed to blur as did the trees in the forest. They came to a stop at a stream. 

“This is great!” Naruto exclaimed. “We can follow this!” 

The consensus was the same. They would follow the stream. They began to fill up their water bottles from the running stream. The water tasted like rocks and dirt but overall it was drinkable. Naruto caught sight of Sasuke drinking from Suigetsu’s water bottle. Sasuke glanced at him before looking away. Naruto sighed. He wanted to thank Sasuke for warning him about the wolf, but couldn’t find a good time to speak to him. He assisted Lee in drinking and helped him re-position his arm and sling into a more comfortable position. After they filled up their water bottles and filled their stomachs with water they continued walking. This time the stream remained to their right as they trekked. 

“I...want to go..home.” Lee spoke breathlessly. There was pain in his voice. 

“You will!” Hinata assured. “We all will.” She corrected looking at Naruto. 

Sasuke saw something. He saw sunlight. Unadulterated sun. He veered off the path of following the stream and walked towards the sun. They reached the promise clearing. The trees broke and a large rock jutted out from the side of the mountain. It overlooked a chasm. They were out in the open. There were cheers and tears and everyone was instilled with hope. Here they would be spotted by helicopters. It was a good enough place to stop and wait for help. They had access to running water and they were visible on the rock face. It was perfect. They were going to be saved soon!

Naruto helped get Lee comfortable. Propped up on his backpack and laying down to rest. He was directly in the sun and even though the air was still bitter and cold the sun felt good. The sky was clear and a startling blue. The air was clean and there was a breeze. Choji joined Lee and sat down next to him. Choji had taken off his socks and shoes and revealed they were covered in blisters and cuts. His feet were swollen. Hinata sat a little ways away, still refusing to be near Choji, and also removed her socks and ballet flats. Her feet mirrored Choji’s. There were blisters on her heel and her feet were swollen and red. There were small cuts on her feet and a few open sores. She winced as she massaged her feet and tried to get the blood circulating again. 

All there was to do was wait...wait to be spotted...wait to be rescued by helicopter. 

Naruto stood at the edge of the chasm and looked down. He could see where the stream weaved down through the forest and saw how large the stream grew. He continued following the stream until something caught his eye. It was the color of electric blue. Naruto had seen that familiar color before. It was the color of a tarp. The more he focused his attention on the blue tarp the more details began to emerge. He saw something yellow. Sunlight reflected off and realization washed over Naruto.

“HEY! IS THAT A CAMPSITE?” Naruto yelled out and pointed. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Ino and Sakura ran to him and looked in the direction Naruto was pointing. It was down in the valley on the other side of the stream. They saw the electric blue and vibrant yellow. Their faces began to glow. They saw the camp. 

“That’s a camp!” Ino exclaimed. “That’s someone campsite!”

“People are camping! That means...we can get out of here sooner! They’ll know where to go! They’ll know what to do!” Sakura said happily. The possibilities crossed her mind and the smile on her cracked lips grew. 

“We should go there!” Naruto spoke turning around to look at everyone. 

“I don’t...think I can make it…” Lee called out weakly from behind. Hinata had hobbled behind Naruto on her bare feet and her face turned green when she saw the journey down the mountain and into the valley. 

“I don’t think...I can either...my feet ...wouldn't carry my body.” Hinata spoke. 

“We should split up. Some of us stay here and the others go investigate the campsite.” Sasuke said. 

Suigetsu paled as his eyes traveled the same path that Hinata’s did. It wasn’t an easy journey. Judging by the distance it would be at least several hours before they reached the campsite maybe even longer. Suigetsu thought back to his head that throbbed and the cuts on his body. He had zero energy and still needed Sakura’s help to move through the forest. The rate they'd all go they probably wouldn't reach the campsite until after dark. It became steeper the more he followed the stream. His stomach dropped. They wouldn't make it before dark fall. 

“I...don’t think...I can make it…” Suigetsu confessed. “I don’t feel good.” He felt feverish. 

Naruto looked back at Hinata, Choji, and Lee. Neither looked to be in the condition to trek down the side of the mountain. They were all hungry, hurt, and reaching their limits. 

“I can go!” Naruto volunteered. 

“Me too.” Sasuke answered. 

Sakura and Ino continued to look at the distant campsite then the journey they would need to complete before reaching it. Sakura looked down at her feet. She wore puma’s. They weren’t built for hiking they were built for fashion and to look cute. The sole of her shoes was peeling off and when she walked she could feel dirt and rocks get up into her shoes and irritate her feet. Ino touched her blistering cheeks. She felt weak and frail. She spent more energy itching her skin than anything else. 

“Maybe...it would be faster if just Naruto and Sasuke went.” Ino spoke out loud. She looked at them as she spoke. “They seem to be the ones who are the most physically fit...and aren’t hurt like the rest of us.” 

“Sakura?” Naruto asked. He wanted to include everyone. 

“The soles of my feet are coming undone. I don’t know if I can make it all the way there.” Sakura confessed before removing a shoe and peeling back the foam. 

“I agree with Ino.” Hinata spoke softly. “It would be faster if Naruto and Sasuke went.” She knew how slow they all slugged through the forest. 

“You better hurry! I don’t want to miss them!” Suigetsu commented. 

“Just the two of us?” Naruto clarified and looked at Sasuke who shrugged. 

“If we hurry I bet we could make it there in a few hours!” Sasuke commented and looked over the path again. All they had to do was follow the stream until they reached the campsite. The campsite was only a few feet away from the stream. 

Naruto hesitated and looked back at Lee, Hinata and Choji. He was worried. He didn't want to leave them alone. 

“What about the shovel?” Naruto asked and turned to look at Sasuke who still had the shovel. “We’ll be faster if we leave it behind.” 

“What about another wolf attack?” Sakura asked. 

“Wolves prefer hunting at dusk and dawn.” Naruto answered. A fact he remembered reading while studying for the Academic Decathlon. Something he wanted to kick himself for not being aware of the threat of wild animals in the mountains. Something he wished he remembered sooner. “We shouldn’t cross them during the afternoon. We should reach the campsite long before dusk.” 

“I’ll take it!” Suigetsu offered.

“NO!” Ino, Hinata, and Lee screamed at the same time. 

“Then who?” Suigetsu asked. Ino looked to Hinata. “Hinata.” 

“Huh? Me?” Hinata asked and pointed at herself. The rest of the group looked at her. Nobody had an objection. 

“Hinata is the best option.” Sakura agreed. Lee verbally agreed and Choji looked down at his feet, ashamed. 

“Fine.” Suigetsu commented with a wave of his hand. Nobody had bad blood with Hinata. Even though Hinata tried to stop them from leaving yesterday Sakura told Suigetsu it was Hinata who tried to get the first aid kit to help him, and Choji hit her with the shovel in the process. Naruto was the one who finally convinced Choji to hand over the first aid kit and Hinata was the one to patch Suigetsu up. Hinata appeared to be the voice of reason in Naruto’s place. They were all in favor.

Sasuke nodded his head and handed Hinata the shovel. “Looks like you’re in charge, Hinata.”

“Y-yeah.” 

“Sasuke...take my water bottle!” Sakura offered and handed him her pink water bottle. Sasuke took it and looked down at it’s loud, obnoxious, color. “We have access to the stream from here so it’s no big deal. I’d rather drink from my hands than have you drink from your hands!” 

“Thanks.” Sasuke mumbled. He avoided Naruto’s gaze and smile. 

“Dude. Be safe.” Suigetsu said and nodded his head. The atmosphere had changed. It became relaxed. There was relief and re-instilled hope. 

“Here...take my backpack.” Naruto offered and put the pack behind Lee’s back to give him more support. “I’ll just connect my water bottle to my belt loop!” 

“Thanks.” Lee answered. Naruto went to stand up when Lee grabbed hold of Naruto’s wrist. He looked back at Lee. “I have to tell you something.” Lee spoke and leaned over, cupping his hands around Naruto’s ear. 

“I was the one who put the flashlight in your backpack. I’m sorry.” 

Naruto blinked. His eyes moving side to side going over Lee’s words from last night. He brought up Kiba and Naruto’s stomach flipped and twisted. He exhaled. He wasn’t angry with Lee. He knew why he did it, why he took the flashlight and slipped the flashlight into his bag. Lee was angry, upset, and guilty with what happened with Kiba. Thinking about Kiba was painful. He thought about him and Mrs. Yuhi still suspended upside in the van. He wanted to get help. He wanted to bring them home to their families. 

“It’s okay, Lee. I’ll make sure to come back with help! We’ll get you to a hospital and everything will be okay!” 

Lee’s face paled and it was twisted up into guilt and worry. He didn’t understand Naruto’s moral code. But he wanted to be more like Naruto. More compassionate. More forgiven. He glanced at Suigetsu and Sakura and Ino. It was just really, really, really hard. Naruto flashed Lee a big smile and squeezed his hand before standing up and moving to Choji. Naruto made it look too easy. The reality was different.

“Hey…” Naruto spoke as he crouched next to Choji. “I’m going to get help. Are you going to be okay?”

Choji glanced at Naruto. He hadn’t spoken since yesterday afternoon. Naruto patted Choji on the shoulder. 

“I’m going to get help and we’re all going to go home. Shikamaru is waiting for you.” 

At the mentioning of Shikamaru, Choji straightened up. Without saying anything Choji nodded his head and returned to staring at his bare feet. 

“Be careful!” Hinata commented when Naruto moved to her. She reached out to touch his hand but he unconsciously moved back. She stopped and smiled weakly. 

“I will. We’ll be back with help.” Naruto continued ignoring the fact that she reached her hand out and he moved away. 

“Are you ready?” Sasuke asked. There was mild irritation in his voice. He had been watching Naruto say his goodbyes like he was about to ship off in his first tour overseas, and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Come on. Let’s hurry. I want to go home!”

“Mhm!” Naruto agreed. He clipped his water bottle to his belt loop and followed Sasuke back into the forest, and towards the stream. He turned around and waved one last time before disappearing into the trees. 

“Let’s speedrun this!” Naruto called to Sasuke as he began running along the stream. Sasuke snorted but followed his lead. 

Naruto was filled with happiness. The relief he felt when he saw the campsite. The emotional feelings of reaching the campsite and finding help. The belief that they were going to be rescued today! They would all go home. He found himself smiling. They would all be safe and sound. All of them will be going home. It felt like an explosion of warmness. There was finally a light in all of this darkness, and Naruto had enclosed his palms around it. He felt confident. He felt invincible. He felt lucky. Things were starting to look up and he was relieved. 

What appeared to be a story with a happily-ever-after quickly turned into the tale of the Little Match Girl. A story about a dying child’s dream. Naruto never would have predicted what happened next. But if he were to do it all over again. Knowing what was about to happen. He never would have pointed out the campsite. He would have remained on the rock face and waited until help arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I don't know why in every story I write the characters experience nothing but suffering. 
> 
> P.S I got lost in the woods twice in my life. Once when I was eleven my friend and I got lost in the woods. We managed to find our way out to a road. A car stopped and called 911. The other time I was 15 and my cousin was 12. It was in the mountains. We were camping and we decided to go hiking. It was about 100 degrees Fahrenheit. We didn't have water and stumbled off the path. We were lost for approximately 8 hours. There were helicopters and forest rangers. I haven't done much hiking since.
> 
> P.P.S I love the SasukexNaruto pairing so much. I am so excited for the next chapter. Even if it may end tragically.
> 
> P.P.P.S I didn't do much editing in this chapter. I was too excited to post. I'll edit when I'm out of work and have a clearer mind. Thank you all for reading. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**“They walked along, two continents of experience and feeling unable to communicate.”― William Golding, Lord of the Flies**  


They had advantages. They were traveling light. It was just the two of them. They were moving downhill. They moved faster, gaining kinetic energy, and reducing the gravitational potential. It was easier, less strenuous on their muscles, and the further they separated from the rock face, and the closer they got to the campsite the more elated they became. Their worries and anxieties and fears lifted off their bodies and evaporated. They slowed down when they began to reach obstacles. Fallen trees, large rocks that jutted from the earth, and roots. Although they continued following the stream, it widened and twisted and bent, and parts of the stream bank became difficult to maneuver. 

They quickly realized the journey to the campsite wasn’t what they expected at all. 

What started off as a light to moderate exercise turned into a vigorous intensity full body workout. They were forced to move more inland. The bank became slippery, and impossible to walk on without slipping into the ever growing and ever widening stream. They could still see the water, could still hear the rushing water, and could still smell the water. So it was okay. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke’s back as they both balanced on a fallen tree. Sasuke took the lead and Naruto followed him. He told himself over and over not to look down. They walked across it as if balancing high on a tightrope. He was nervous and sweat formed on his temple. He wanted to break the silence. He told himself not to look down. He heard a noise, a bird squawking, to his right. His eyes looked down at the jagged rocks on the ground. 

“I never got to thank you.” Naruto began to speak. He tried to look back at Sasuke but his eyes weren’t cooperating. His world began to tilt. 

He found himself slipping. He moved too far to the right and found himself falling. Panic ensued. He slammed his knee down on the tree and tried to grab onto something before he fell off. He couldn’t find anything, and just when he braced himself to fall and slam into the rocky ground below, he felt someone grabbing his hand, and pulling him back from the edge. 

“Watch where you’re going!” Sasuke yelled as he jerked Naruto back on the tree. Naruto exhaled and nodded his head as he righted himself. He felt the blood rushing to his head. He decided to continue to focus on Sasuke’s backpack. Navy and brown. 

“I’m not very good at these things.” Naruto commented. He watched Sasuke reach the base of the tree and jump down. Sasuke turned around and watched him smirking.

“What walking and talking at the same time?”

“No!” Naruto laughed and jumped down. “Balancing.” 

“I guess I have to thank you twice now.” Naruto spoke as he unlatched his water bottle from his belt loop and took a drink. He was beginning to calm down. Sasuke avoided him as he took a drink from Sakura’s pink water bottle. 

“First-”

“Stop.” Naruto looked at him. “I don’t want to do this.” Sasuke cut him off and gave him a cold look. 

“Huh? Do what?” Naruto asked raising his eyebrows and lowering the water bottle. 

“This.” Sasuke gestured at himself and Naruto. “I don’t want to be your friend. I was never supposed to be on this trip. It’s your fault that I’m on this trip. All I want from you is to help me reach that campsite. When we get back home I want nothing to do with you.” 

Sasuke’s sharp voice cut through Naruto like the levee failures in New Orleans during a hurricane. Naruto could feel the rush of water all around him. Sasuke had always felt like a natural disaster contained inside a human body ready to explode and wreak havoc all around him. To flood and drown everyone, and that’s exactly how Naruto felt. He was fully emerged in water and drowning. Sasuke’s eyes lacked any warmth just two hematite crystals born from volcanic activity. Naruto brought his eyes down. He tried to breathe but he couldn’t. The water had begun to fill up his lungs. He couldn’t bring himself to look at that expression on Sasuke’s face any longer. It was inflamed and painful mixed with resentment. He could feel an ache forming in his chest as every molecule in his body screamed for him to breathe. 

He could feel the guilt piling up. He could still feel Kiba’s warm blood on his hand. He could still feel the blood pulsating out of the wound on Kiba’s side with each heartbeat. He continued to hold his breath again. He was punishing himself. He didn’t want any of them to die. Without realizing it he began to wipe his hand on his coat. He looked down. He could still see the blood. It was fresh, and no matter how many times he wiped his hand on his coat the startling red remained on his hands. 

He felt woozy. He felt like he was floating, and the water that filled his lungs began to fill his skull. It was impossible to hold his breath forever. He tried it before, and it always ended the same way. The body had a foolproof mechanism. It overrides free will. Making breathing irresistible. Naruto was forced to take a breath. He felt like crying. He wanted to fall to his knees and cry. He wanted to come undone. He didn’t want to continue. He envisioned everything inside his own mind. He could feel the ground beneath his hands and knees. He could feel tears streaming down his face and he could hear his own cries as he sobbed. The world around him turned black and for a moment Naruto became blind. 

“Naruto!” Sasuke’s raised voice caused Naruto to look up. “Let’s go!” 

Naruto didn’t say anything. He lost the ability to speak. He didn’t know what to say because what Sasuke said was true, and Naruto didn’t know if he could ever look at himself in the mirror ever again. He didn’t know what to say to Kiba. Lying didn’t seem to help. He lied to Kiba and told him he could hear help. Kiba must have known Naruto was lying. Why else would he wear such an expression? He hooked the water bottle back on his belt loop. Sasuke was already several feet in front of him. Naruto moved his legs and fell in pace behind him. They continued their journey in silence. 

*****

Sasuke was the first to take notice. The sun was blocked out. He looked up to see the sky was filling up with darkened black and grey clouds. He felt panic. He stopped moving, and continued looking up at the sky. The air had grown colder. He inhaled. He could feel the sudden drop in temperature the icy air stinging his lungs. What little warmth they felt was now gone. He remembered the rainstorm from two days ago. He didn’t want to be caught in another storm. Not now. Not when they were so close. He exhaled. He turned to Naruto and watched him as he stopped, and looked up at the sky. Naruto caught his eyes and grimaced. 

“We better hurry.” Sasuke said and increased his speed. 

Naruto hadn’t spoken in a while, and the longer he went without talking the more annoyed Sasuke felt. He glanced back at the blonde to ensure he was still behind him. He kept having to do it because even his footsteps became so quiet almost like his feet weren't even touching the ground. He was always behind him though. Naruto’s eyes were focused on the ground. Sasuke didn’t understand what was happening internally. He didn’t want anything from Naruto. He never did. No. That was a lie. He did. But he didn’t know what he wanted from him. His whole presence knocked him off balance. His existence threatened him and he didn’t know why. He didn’t want him close. He wanted him to be kept at arm's length. 

Something inside set off an alarm. Sasuke came to a grinding halt. They came to a drop. There was a long jagged crack in the ground. It split. It dipped down and there was about the distance of an Olympic sized swimming pool until the forest picked back up on the other side. The massive crater looked like it used to be filled with water, but the water was gone, leaving a footpath through. Naruto stopped next to him and looked at the obstacle. Climbing down wasn’t the problem. He didn’t know if they could climb back out. He swallowed. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Should we go around?” Naruto asked looking from side to side. The break seemed to go on for miles on one side. The other side the stream had turned into a river, and the water rushed angrily down the side of the mountain. It was impossible to cross. 

“No.” Sasuke answered. He didn’t want to waste time going around. He looked nervously back up at the sky. The sky began to form one solid color. Slate gray. He could feel the increased moisture in the air. It was menacing. It was taunting them. Mocking them. 

“Let's climb down?” Naruto asked. “I can go first.” He offered. Sasuke shrugged. He didn’t know why he felt relief in Naruto’s voice. 

“Fine.” 

Naruto walked along the edge looking to see where the best foot place would be. The distance from the edge to the bottom looked to be about three stories. He found it, and without warning he leapt down. Sasuke gasped, not expecting Naruto to disappear, and ran to the edge. He watched Naruto slowly climb down the jutting rocks using footholds. He slithered down easily. At about one story he jumped down and landed like a cat on all fours proving that he wasn’t completely human after all.

“It’s easy. We can use this way to climb back up!” Naruto reassured as he straightened up and turned to look up at Sasuke. 

Sasuke wasn’t a rock climber, and never once participated in rope climbing during physical education. He mucked around on the bleachers as he watched his classmates one by one try to pull their body up the rope to ring the coveted bell at the top. He swallowed the painful lump that formed in the back of his throat. He was more careful with his movements. He moved slower than Naruto. Fear gripped him with each movement. He dangled his legs off the edge and slid down to the first foothold. He could feel the rock crumbling underneath this feet. He felt fright as he jumped to the next foothold. His hand reached out frantically and he steadied himself up against the rocks. Catching his breath he continued moving down until he reached the point where Naruto jumped down. He mimicked Naruto and landed on all fours although he didn’t stick the landing and fell over. 

“See it wasn’t that bad was it?” Naruto spoke with a smile. When Sasuke looked at him the smile left his face and his blue eyes avoided his. Sasuke’s head whirled from the experience and he straightened up. He preferred feeling solid rock beneath his feet or balancing on a tree trunk to scaling down the side of a cliff. 

“Are you part mountain goat or something?” Sasuke commented as they walked across the rock face. The ground was uneven with holes and cracks. Their movements became slower. Parts of the rock were crumbly, and when they stepped on it would break away forming uneven holes. Other parts were so smooth and sharp they became slippery. Sasuke looked over to Naruto when he didn’t answer. 

“Don’t ignore me!” Sasuke snapped when Naruto remained quiet. 

Naruto looked up just when Sasuke tripped and fell forward. He held his hands out to brace his fall when he landed against one of the jagged rocks. He could feel the flesh of his palm slicing open. He could feel shards of rock break off and become embedded into his hand. He let out a cry of pain as his knees slammed on the ground. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto cried out and rushed to his side. 

“Fuck!” Sasuke swore as he looked at his right hand that was now covered in blood. He could feel his pain nerves vibrating and his eyes watered. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been hurt. He had always been careful. He never broke skin. He was beginning to think he was impervious until he was god-smacked. The pain was unbearable and he couldn’t move. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Hold it above your head!” Naruto said.

“What?” Sasuke gasped not comprehending anything but the searing pain. Naruto took his wrist and pulled it high above his head. “What’s that going to do?”

“I don’t know I saw it in a movie!”

“Are you kidding me?” Sasuke barked and tried to wiggle his hand from Naruto’s grasp, but he held firmer than he thought. 

“Do you have anything to wrap around it?” 

“In my bag…” Sasuke exhaled. He could feel his hand shaking. He tried to curl his fingers in, but it only resulted in more pain prickling his arm up and down. He gasped again as he tried to force air in his lungs hoping if he focused on his breathing he wouldn’t think about the pain. It didn’t help. Naruto let go of Sasuke’s hand and moved to his backpack. He watched as Sasuke lowered his arm.

“Keep it up in the air!” Naruto commanded. 

Sasuke lifted his arm back in the air and over his head. All it accomplished was the blood dripped down his wrist and stained his coat sleeve. Naruto looked back in Sasuke’s bag. There were clothes. They were all too big, and he didn’t want to cut anything. He shuffled through the clothes until he found it.

“How about this?” Naruto asked as he pulled a pair of boxer briefs out and showed Sasuke. Upon seeing them Sasuke’s face turned the same shade as his hand and his eyes grew as large as the moon.

“Wh...at?” He sputtered. He didn’t want Naruto touching his boxers. He didn’t even let his mother touch his boxers. He didn’t want _anyone_ touching his boxers. Specifically Naruto! He wanted to tell him no, but Naruto had already taken his hand back and began to wrap the fabric around his palm. He tied it into a knot before he could protest. He was astonished at his speed and recounted Naruto had patched Lee up while he was writhing in pain from the wolf attack.

“Don’t...touch my underwear ever again!” Sasuke yelled at Naruto. He jerked his hand back and curled it protectively up against his chest. He watched Naruto as he breathed heavily. He was crouched down and at his eye level. He didn’t say anything back. 

“This is your fault!” Sasuke yelled and he stumbled up. He turned his back on Naruto and continued their journey across the rock face. Naruto still didn’t respond and it began to gnaw at his insides. The silence loomed. 

“ANSWER ME!” Sasuke screamed as he spun around. He saw Naruto standing up and his face melted into confusion. His blue eyes wide and unrelenting. Sasuke could feel his heart pounding. 

“Why are you yelling at me?” Naruto asked exasperated and began to move after him. Sasuke let out a frustrated cry and turned back around. He didn’t want Naruto near him. He didn’t want to have to fall down and cut his hand on a rock, and he didn’t want Naruto to have to bandage him up with boxers. He didn’t want to be on this stupid trip, and he didn’t want to be Naruto’s friend! 

“If you had answered me I wouldn’t have been looking at you and I wouldn’t have tripped!” Sasuke argued. 

“I didn’t know you wanted me to answer you...I didn’t know you wanted me to talk to you!” Naruto argued back. Sasuke could hear the tinge of frustration in Naruto’s voice and it was a welcomed change. He never witnessed him becoming overly frustrated, and never witnessed him losing his temper. Did he ever? Did Naruto have a breaking point? 

“I’m sorry!” Naruto continued softening his voice. “For everything. I’ll leave you alone. When we get back home I won’t bother you again. I promise.” 

Sasuke felt his breath hitch. He didn’t want to look back, and he didn’t want to see the expression Naruto was making. The frustration in his voice vanished and it was steeped in such despondency Sasuke could feel it wrapping around his heart and squeezing. Even though his words should have made Sasuke happy it didn’t, in fact, it had the opposite effect. He didn’t understand why. 

Nobody taught him how to deal with his emotions. He had to bottle everything up and be the perfect son to a perfect family. Nobody taught him how to deal with these conflicting emotions, and all he wanted to do was scream out in frustration and lash out at Naruto, because that was all he knew. 

They finally reached the other side, and with it an excuse to change topics, and with it came a temporary truce. Naruto surveyed the cliff. It offered more rocks for them to grab onto and to hoist their body’s up on. He seemed to plan out the course they would take before turning back to Sasuke. 

“I can carry your backpack.” Naruto offered. 

Sasuke looked up the three story cliff and paled. The top looked impossible to reach. He felt himself shrinking and the cliff elongating. He didn’t know how he was going to climb with his gimp hand. He looked back down. His palm stung and every time he moved it the pain only worsened. Sasuke shouldered off his backpack and handed it to Naruto. He could feel his energy levels deplete. He just wanted to hurry. He wanted to go home. He wanted to cry. 

“I’ll go first.” Naruto spoke being the first to test out the route. 

The ascent took longer than expected. The whole journey took longer than anticipated. It was only supposed to be a few hours, and they were well past the allotted timeframe. The terrain didn’t look this complicated when they looked at it from the rock face. It looked like a hop, skip, and a jump and they’d reach the campsite. A few hours and they would finally reach help. It was more difficult than anticipated and they were unprepared and overwhelmed. 

The sky was darkening. The shadows were growing. The sun was setting. Naruto ordered Sasuke to move exactly to the positions that Naruto had been in. He pointed to where he needed to go. Naruto even helped Sasuke by pulling him up during a few parts. By the time they reached the top both boys were panting and sweating. 

“See?” Naruto wheezed, rolling over to his back, and looking up at the sky. “Piece of cake.” 

Sasuke remained sitting cross-legged catching his breath. Sweat covered him from head to toe. He felt grimy. This was the longest it’s been since he had a shower. He stared down at his palm doctored up with a pair of his boxers. He grabbed Sakura’s water bottle and took a long drink. He could feel water sloshing around in his stomach. It felt empty and raw. He could hear his stomach groaning and could feel cramps from the hunger pains. What he wanted was to eat. They didn’t have food, and so he drank more water, engorging himself. He looked over to Naruto. His eyes were closed and his breathing became more rhythmic. If Sasuke didn’t interrupt it looked like he was going to fall asleep. 

“Let’s go. I want to go home.” Sasuke said standing up. 

They continued following the river that cut through the mountain quickening their pace to try and make up for lost time. The only reprieve was it hadn’t rained. Yet. The sky continued to look heavy, dark, like any minute it could open up and pour down. Ominous as it loomed above them causing flashbacks from their first night in the wilderness. When they saw the river curving around another bend they heard the sound of a gunshot. They both froze. It was unmistakable. Somebody was hunting in the mountains. Naruto’s face brightened and he turned to look at Sasuke.

“Is that a hunter?” Naruto asked. Sasuke didn’t know. He didn’t even know where the gunshot came from. It sounded like it was coming from all directions. It was a single gunshot and then absolute silence. 

“HELLO?” Naruto called out. He cupped his hands around his mouth. “WE NEED HELP! WE’RE STUDENTS FROM KONOHA! WE WERE IN A CAR ACCIDENT!” 

“WE’RE HERE! WE’RE ALIVE! HELP!” Sasuke yelled as he too cupped his hands around his mouth. Their voices echoed around the trees. They grew quiet waiting for a reply with bated breath. 

“HELLO? WE’RE HERE! WE’RE OVER HERE! PLEASE WE NEED HELP!” Naruto continued. He grew quiet and listened. The forest was quiet and still. There was no response. Naruto began questioning his sanity. He looked desperately back at Sasuke needing confirmation. “That was a gunshot, right?!”

Sasuke nodded his head. “It must be from the campers! We’re probably too far away they can’t hear us!” Naruto nodded his head in agreement, feeling instant relief, and they set off again. The sound of the gunshot acted like a shot of adrenaline injected into their veins. It had grown even darker. When they moved around the final bend they saw the familiar blue tarp on the other side of the river. It had existed and they finally made it. 

“HELLO?” Naruto yelled as he reached the edge of the river nearly falling in. “WE NEED HELP!” 

It was deadly silent. Leaving only the noise of the water rushing by in the river and the trees swaying in the breeze. Naruto looked to Sasuke. 

“Maybe they’re still out hunting? Let’s hurry up and cross.”

They reached the next hurdle. Both stared at the river in either direction. The river was wider and looked deeper than the meager stream that had started at the top of the mountain. They decided to move down the river in hopes of finding a spot they could cross. About fifteen minutes away they came to a stop. There were rocks jutting out of the water that led to a fallen tree which led to the other side of the river. It looked like they could use this and make their way to the other side. 

“How are you at jumping?” Sasuke asked Naruto. 

He moved his head back and forth. “Pretty good. My foster sister taught me how to jump rope. I got pretty decent at the end.”

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. It was the first mentioning of his private life. He could easily envision Naruto jumping rope. He was the type who would try anything regardless of if he looked ridiculous. He mentioned...a foster sister. Younger? Older? Was it recent? Or a memory from the past? Sasuke wanted to know, but he didn’t ask, and Naruto never elaborated. Sasuke knew that Naruto was an orphan and had been in the foster care system for years. How long exactly? He didn’t know. He didn’t know specifics. He didn’t know what became of his parents nor why he didn’t have any living relatives that could take him in. He didn’t understand with Naruto’s easy going personality and happy-go-lucky outlook why he wasn’t adopted. He looked like the perfect kid. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a charismatic smile. 

He did know that Naruto was bounced around the country before settling into a group home in Konoha. He just didn’t know why. 

“I can-” Naruto began.

“I can go first. I’m not an invalid. Besides I’m better at balancing than you are.” Sasuke interrupted. Naruto didn’t argue. He didn’t say anything else. Sasuke reached his hand out. “Give me back my backpack!” He didn’t think it would be good for Naruto to have added weight while balancing. Naruto complied without protest. 

Sasuke didn’t need help jumping nor balancing on a tree trunk. The way the tree landed fell from their side of the river at a downward angle reaching the other side. There was a large rock in the middle of the river that jutted out, and next to it reached one of the branches that led up to the trunk. Although it was a large rock the way the rock was worn by the water about five, dry foot paths were visible and the rest of the rock was submerged under water. Sasuke easily crossed the first few foot holds. The third one was slippery and he found himself sliding, but he shifted his weight and remained upright. He turned around and saw that Naruto successfully jumped to the first foot hold. He watched as Naruto leapt to the second rock, and Sasuke couldn’t help but think he looked like a frog. Sasuke reached the branch and turned back to see Naruto reaching the fourth foot hold. 

Sasuke was the first to climb up on the trunk. It sagged with his weight and he felt the trunk drop a foot. His stomach dropped. He stood up. He looked at the trunk. It was thinner from this angel. He always had good posture. It was something that was drilled into him since he was learning how to walk. It was about being center, being balanced, lengthening the spine, pulling the shoulders back, and remaining upright with both feet flat on the ground looking forward. The trick of balancing was to think light. To imagine weighing nothing more than a feather. 

Sasuke was nearing the edge and getting closer to the other side. He could feel the trunk sagging as Naruto climbed up. He thought about turning around to see how Naruto was making out, but he saw that he was so close to the other side that he continued walking across, and jumped off. He landed on solid ground and smiled before turning around. What he saw caused him to cry out, and he reached his hand out as if he was able to do anything but bear witness.

“NARUTO!”

He watched as the tree trunk snapped in two beneath Naruto’s feet and he plummeted down disappearing beneath the waters. It didn't look that deep maybe six feet. The tree enclosed around him and into the waters. He froze for a moment his brain comprehending that Naruto was gone. He wasn’t on the tree anymore. He was underneath the water. Just when he was about to jump into the river he saw Naruto break through the waters, several feet away, gasping for breath. Choking, and coughing. He tread water for a few seconds trying to catch his breath.

“Naruto! What are you doing? Get out of the water!” Sasuke called out again.

It got his attention. Naruto began doggy-paddling towards him, and when Sasuke reached out his hand he grabbed it. Sasuke held his hand tightly and pulled him from the river. He was completely soaked and water poured off him as he stood on his feet. In that moment the sky opened up. White fluttered down. He saw snowflakes falling all around, and when they hit the ground they began to melt. Sasuke looked up at the sky. It didn’t rain. Instead it began to snow. When he exhaled, he could see his breath. 

“Just so we’re clear...that had nothing to do with balancing.” Naruto said with a smile while his teeth chattered. “Is it snowing?” Naruto asked and he held his hand out and looked up at the sky. A few snowflakes landed on Naruto’s outstretched palm. It was snowing. 

“I have extra clothes you can wear.” Sasuke offered without thinking. Naruto waved his hand in the air. Now wasn’t the time, not when they were so close. 

“It’s fine. Let’s just hurry to the campsite.” 

Sasuke nodded his head, and the two began making their way back to the campsite. He glanced a few times over at Naruto. He heard the squelching of his shoes, soaking wet, expelling water with each step, as he ran alongside him. Naruto shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He appeared unfazed by the waters. It didn’t matter they would be helped soon. They would reach the campsite and notify the campers. Help would be called and they would be taken care of. Sasuke’s hand would be properly cleaned and bandaged and Naruto would be dried off and ushered into clean, dry clothing. 

“I see it!” Naruto cried happily as he spotted the blue tarp. Sasuke also saw it and the two ran closer and closer and closer and... 

“HELLO?” Naruto called out as they reached the edge of the camp. 

More things came into sight. Things became clearer. There was a fireplace and next to the fireplace tin pans. A clothes line. A yellow and blue tent beneath the blue tarp. There were camping equipment. There was a phenomenon that sometimes happened. Some call it intuition, a gut reaction, a foreboding feeling. A sense that something bad is going to happen, or had happened. A premonition that something was off, terribly wrong and would end in pestilence and death. Sasuke was the first to take notice. He hit an invisible barrier and it ripped through him and he felt...afraid. 

“HELLO!” Naruto continued to yell. He moved around the empty campsite. “WE NEED HELP! PLEASE!” 

Sasuke walked to the fireplace and looked closer at the tin pans. They were rusted and covered in dirt and leaves. He looked closer to the yellow and blue tent. There were three torn strips on one side of the tent. It looked like claw marks. Looking closer this camp wasn’t currently in use, and hadn't been for a long time. Looking closer this camp was abandoned. But why? Who left it here? Sasuke walked up to the tent, and unzipped it. Inside the tent was a singular sleeping bag. It was worn out, moth bitten, musty. The insides were covered in dried up leaves and dirt. He saw a spider web in the corner of the tent, and at the foot of the sleeping bag he found a stained, faded backpack. Sasuke dropped the door of the tent and turned around. There was nobody here. 

He turned around slowly and watched as Naruto continued to call out for help. Did he not notice?

“NARUTO!” Sasuke yelled. It was enough to force him to stop and look at him. “STOP!” 

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s nobody here...there aren’t campers here.”

“What do you mean? They’re probably just out hunting. We heard the gunshot. We’ll wait here until they come back.”

“LOOK AROUND!” Sasuke yelled and gestured around the campsite. He wanted to slap him. 

“No.”

“What do you mean ' _no_ '?”

“No. They’ll come back.” 

“Are you stupid? Did you hit your head when you fell into the water? Nobody is here and nobody will be coming back! Nobody is coming! We’re all alone! Do you understand? Nobody is going to rescue us!” 

“No! You’re lying!”

“Yes! This was a complete waste of time! It’s getting dark and we can’t make it back now! This is all your fault! Your stupid idea!!”

“It wasn’t stupid!” Naruto screamed. 

“Yes it was!”

“We should have stayed back at the van! You were the one who wanted to leave!” 

“You think this is my fault?” 

“Is it true?” Naruto posed the question that was in the back of his mind. Hinata had told him what had happened. Lee had told him what had happened, and now he wanted to hear it from the horse’s mouth. Just how ugly was humanity? 

“Is what true?”

“Yesterday morning. You were going to leave with the supplies. You were going to leave and if Lee and Choji hadn’t stopped you...you really would have left.” 

Sasuke didn’t say anything. He looked through Naruto. Why was he talking about something that happened yesterday? Didn’t he understand what was happening right now? Right here? He could feel the desperation deep inside. The devastation that they weren’t going to be rescued tonight. The revelation that they were forced to stay here tonight. The hunger pains grew and grew. If Naruto wanted an answer he’d give him an answer. 

“What would you know? You stayed in the van like a coward!”

“Kiba died! Don’t you understand? Kiba died! Where were you? Where was anyone? It was me! I was with him! Don’t you care about Kiba?”

“No! He didn’t mean anything to me!” 

“What is wrong with you?” Naruto wailed out in frustration. He couldn’t understand just how dark and selfish humans could be. He wanted to cry. He was too dehydrated. He had been defending Sasuke this entire time, because he believed what was inside was different than what he portrayed. Hiding his true feelings. He wanted to remove the mask and see the real him, but when he did he saw something frightening. They weren’t humans. They were animals. Barely civilized. 

“I was never supposed to be on this trip! It’s your fault! If I die it’s your fault!”

“Stop saying that! I know that already!”

“No! I want you to understand! We’re all going to die out here, Naruto. If we don’t get rescued we’re going to die. Do you understand? And what would you know? You have no one! Nobody is going to mourn your death! The rest of us will be mourned! We’ll have ceremonies and you’ll be buried in a pauper’s grave! I don’t deserve to die! I’m an Uchiha! So if I have to steal supplies to survive I will!” 

*****

Naruto felt himself slipping. He was disassociating. He wasn’t able to process any information. He didn’t understand what was happening. There were bits of information and he didn’t know how they were connected. He remembered Mrs. Yuhi talking about the Academic Decathlon. There was a poster in her classroom. She wanted to get a team together for the competition in April and they needed nine participants. He remembered moving to Konoha, and into the group home. His caseworker promised Naruto it would be his last move. He stopped believing him. He told him that the last three moves. Who would mourn his death? Kiba had died. They were all going to die if they didn’t get rescued. Would anyone mourn his death?

They’d all drop dead like flies. Ashes...ashes...we all fall down. 

He turned and walked away. He sat at the log that was pushed up to the fireplace. He looked up at the sky. It continued to snow harder. He didn’t take notice of his physical state. He was detached. He looked across the fireplace and saw himself sitting on a log, parallel, looking back. He didn’t feel anything. He didn’t take notice that he was still dripping wet, and the temperatures had plummeted, and that it was snowing. He didn’t even notice that he had stopped shivering. He looked to the ground. The snow was still melting when it hit the ground. That’s when he noticed it. There was a hatchet laying blade first into another log. He reached over and wrapped his hands around the handle of the hatchet. He looked up and watched himself. The him across held the hatchet and dragged the blade across the throat. It left behind a large cut that spurted out blood. The him across smiled as blood soaked him. Naruto watched as the eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over.

*****

Sasuke immediately regretted it the moment he said it. The words tumbled out of his mouth without a second thought. It was the heat of the moment. He was hysterical. He felt a surge of emotions, all he wanted to do was lash out, because all he felt was pain and hurt. The physical pain he could handle but he hurt inside. He hurt inside his chest, inside his stomach, inside his skull. He watched as Naruto turned away from him and sat in front of the fireplace. He went back to being silent. He went back to ignoring him. Once again he looked...unaffected. Closed off. Distant. He wanted to apologize, but he didn’t know how. He never had to apologize before. Nobody ever taught him how to apologize. He was a Uchiha. He felt panicked. He could feel tears rolling down his face. 

He didn’t know what was happening. His heart began to beat irregularly. He could feel both numbness and tingling in his fingers, hands, and arms. He was hyperventilating. He was inhaling and exhaling so rapidly oxygen didn’t have enough time to absorb into his lungs before being pushed back out. He felt dizzy and faint. He felt like he stuck his head inside an oven. Heat erupted over his face and neck. His vision blurred. He was staring down a tunnel. He collapsed. He grabbed his chest. It felt like he was having a heart attack. It felt like he was dying. 

When it passed he screamed. He threw himself backwards and screamed. He kicked and thrashed. He grabbed fistfuls of the earth, dirt and stone, and twigs and leaves. Everything that had been bottled up inside over the last two...three days was expelled as if a priest was conducting an exorcism. Still it wasn’t enough. He could feel the demon, Lucifer, curling itself around his liver. He could feel tears rolling down his face and he choked on snot that rolled down the back of his throat. When he exhausted all his energy he remained on his back for a few more minutes. 

They had to stay here overnight. They wouldn’t be able to make it back to the rock face tonight. There were supplies here they could bring back. Useful supplies that could aid in their survival. His survival. When they returned tomorrow they wouldn’t be going back completely empty handed. Supplies they didn’t have before they now had. There was a tent. A tarp. A sleeping bag. A backpack. Sasuke pushed himself up and crawled towards the opened tent. He reached in and took the backpack out. It felt heavy. It felt full. He unzipped it. It was full of things, many things, and the first thing he pulled out was a flashlight.

“Naruto! I found a backpack!” Sasuke called out over his shoulder. “It’s full of stuff!” 

He turned the flashlight on. It still worked! He wondered what batteries were used, or maybe they were new and were never fully used. There was still juice left. They wouldn’t have to spend the night in complete darkness. He turned around ready to show Naruto when he found him slumped over on his side. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke called out. There was no response. No movement. No indication he was even listening. He stood up and walked over to him. “Naruto?”

He touched his shoulder and rolled him over. Naruto let out a groan as he rolled to his back. There was something in his hand. He was still soaking wet. He was still wearing the same clothes, the same jacket, the same shoes he wore when he fell into the river. How long ago had it been? He needed to change out of his clothes.

“Naruto. Go into the tent and change. I told you I have extra clothes you can wear.” 

Naruto pushed himself up and dropped whatever it was he was holding. He paused in a seated position. Sasuke shouldered off his backpack and handed it to Naruto when he finally stood up. He still didn’t say anything. Sasuke watched Naruto from the corner of his eye as he stumbled towards the tent, and didn’t turn away until Naruto crawled into the tent, and zipped it closed. He collected the backpack and sat on the same log that Naruto had been sitting on. He reached down to see what Naruto was holding. He picked up a hatchet. It was better than the shovel. He didn’t need the shovel anymore with this. He examined it before dropping it back on the ground. He pulled his hood over his head and reached for the flashlight. He didn’t know what time it was but it was going to be dark soon. He began to look through the backpack.

The second thing he pulled out was a map. He began to unfold it. He didn’t know how to read a map. He noticed there was writing in the margins. He took the flashlight and began reading. The first entry documented what happened exactly one year ago. 

> **April 1, 2005**  
>  Lost?!  
>  I heard a gunshot.  
>  Compass doesn’t work.  
>  Hit icy weather.  
>  I fell down.  
>  Twisted my ankle.  
>  Can’t climb out.  
>  Running out of food.
> 
> **April 3, 2005**  
>  We’re not alone.  
>  I sense them in the woods.  
>  They come out at night.  
>  Daisy barks at them.  
>  They don’t like Daisy?!?! 
> 
> **April 5, 2005**  
>  I found Daisy dead.  
>  They killed her during the night.  
>  I buried her. 
> 
> **April 7, 2005**  
>  I ate Daisy.  
>  Please God forgive me.  
>  No sign of help.  
>  Last night I heard them laughing. 
> 
> **April ???, 2005**  
>  I see them watching me.  
>  They are going to come for me.  
>  When?!?!?! 
> 
> **April ???, 2005**  
>  Beware the gunshots.  
>  Do not trust them!  
>  Do not trust them!  
>  Do not trust them!  
>  Do not trust them!
> 
> **April ???, 20xx**  
>  Daisy came back.  
>  Give the boys a kiss.  
>  Goodbye. 

Sasuke found himself trembling. It was the ramblings of a madman. At least that was what he told himself, but he keep re-reading the entries, and the more he read them the more the words sunk in. In the beginning the handwriting was legible. Perfectly blocked lettering, even spaced, and straight lined. Sane. Coherent. Competent. As the entries came the handwriting became more illegible, the sizes varied and it became slanted. Insane. Incompetent. Some words were darkened, others were so light he barely read it, and ‘ _Do not trust them!_ ’ was written well over twenty-five times both forwards and backwards. 

The last entry haunted him. He re-read it several times ensuring he was reading it correctly. He heard an unidentifiable sound. He instantly looked up and noticed how nighttime befell the campsite. The darkness of the woods. The white snow still fell from the sky. He was trembling, and it wasn’t because he was cold. He wanted to flash the light in the direction of the sound, but he was afraid. He heard the same sound again this time it was closer. His breathing hitched. He didn’t want to be outside any longer. He put the map back in the backpack and zipped it up. He put the backpack on and picked up the hatchet. 

He moved towards the tent. It was safer inside the tent than outside the tent. He wanted to show Naruto the map and the entries. He unzipped the tent and looked inside. What he saw caused him to become paralyzed, and those intense feelings began to overwhelm him, he wasn’t just worried he was agonizing. Something awful was going to happen if he didn’t do something. Naruto was lying motionless on his back. It was the same feelings he felt when he first stepped into the campsite only they were heightened with the entries scribbled on the map gnawing at the back of his mind. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke called out. His coat and shoes were removed but that was as far as he got before losing consciousness. His eyes were closed and Sasuke couldn’t tell if he was breathing. He heard that unidentifiable sound again. This time it was so close he knew if he turned around he would see what was making that sound. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He didn’t want to turn around. Sasuke leapt into the tent, and quickly zipped it up. There were three claw marks strips on one side of the tent that caused cold air to filter inside, but other than that he felt immensely safer inside the tent. His heart thumped madly. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke called out and began shaking Naruto’s shoulder. He was unresponsive. His clothing was both wet, stiff, and frozen. Sasuke brought his fingers to Naruto’s nose. He could feel shallow inhaling and exhaling. Naruto’s lips were a bluish tint and his face drained of blood. He reached out and touched his hair. It was frozen stiff and when he moved his fingers through his blonde hair he felt sheets of ice sliding off. He needed to get Naruto out of his wet clothes or he was going to freeze to death. The expression of Jack Nicholson when he froze to death in the snow in ' _The Shining_ ' flashed before his eyes. He propped up the flashlight onto his backpack and set out on removing Naruto’s clothes.

“I’m removing your clothes because they’re wet!” Sasuke announced. He didn’t know why he was telling him, because maybe if he didn’t it would be weird...wrong. 

It was harder than expected. Naruto was completely unresponsive and it felt like Sasuke was moving around dead weight. Well he was. He removed Naruto’s over-sized sweater with great difficulty, finally moving to the front of Naruto to free him of it. The sweater was saturated in wet. Much to his disappointment Naruto was wearing a long sleeved button-up shirt underneath the sweater. He began unbuttoning his shirt and pushed the shirt apart. He rolled his eyes and exhaled haughtily when he saw that he was wearing an undershirt. It was easier to remove. He looked down at Naruto’s exposed chest and he barely saw it raising in falling. He still wasn’t moving. Sasuke placed his hand back under Naruto’s nose. His breathing was still shallow but he was still breathing...still alive. 

“Naruto? Can you hear me?” Sasuke asked loudly. No response. “I’m going to remove your pants...shit.” 

He felt his face burn as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He never felt so embarrassed in his life. Fuck what was he doing? He thought the sweater was difficult to remove? Ha. The jeans seemed to have suctioned to his body and the denim fibers were so stiff from freezing over he had to move to Naruto’s feet to remove the pants. He threw his whole body into it and he fell backwards falling up against the side of the tent. The pants were removed and he threw them to the other side of the tent beneath the claw marks. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked again. Should he remove his underwear? 

He reached down and touched Naruto’s face. He was so cold. He wasn’t shivering anymore. He picked up Naruto’s wrist and turned his hand over feeling for a pulse. His fingers were stiff and his fingertips the same bluish-tint as his lips. His pulse was weak barely registering. He remembered watching a TV show. A sitcom from the 90s. One episode the two characters were caught in a blizzard while driving. One character tried to leave and find help, the other chasing after him. The one character became unconscious forcing them to return to the car. The conscious character stripped both their clothes, wrapped her body around his, and huddled under a blanket saving them both. They were rescued the next morning. 

He wondered if it would work. Sasuke unzipped the sleeping bag. He covered his nose and mouth. It smelled awful. It smelled musty and weather worn. He gagged and coughed. He wanted to air it out but he was too afraid to leave the tent. He refused to leave the tent until morning came. He placed the sleeping bag over Naruto’s body, leaving only his face exposed so he could breathe. He picked up his flashlight and opened up his backpack and removed a pair of boxer briefs. He looked back at Naruto and shined the flashlight on him. He didn’t react. He bit his bottom lip. Would it be fine if he just left him like this? No...the impending dread overwhelmed him again and he felt cramps in his abdomen. 

He didn’t want Naruto to die. He was petrified. He removed the sleeping bag and looked down at Naruto’s wet boxers before jerking his head away in embarrassment. 

Get it together! Sasuke scolded himself. They were both boys. They both had the same parts. There was no sense in getting all worked up over it. So why was he? He felt shameful and he didn’t know why. His heart was beating faster than a hummingbird’s. 

‘ _If you wanted my attention you could have just asked me._ ’ Sasuke heard Naruto’s voice from last week. ‘ _I would have given it to you. You didn’t have to do all this._ ’ He didn’t know why he was remembering that right now. Why he was hearing Naruto’s voice now. He felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. Was that what he wanted from Naruto? His attention? He gave it so freely to everyone around him. Was that what Sasuke wanted? 

‘ _Isn’t this what you wanted?_ ’ It was Naruto’s voice again and the scene when they were in the back of the van replayed. Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto as the van shifted into drive and they set their way back through the mountains. 

‘ _What?!_ ’

‘ _Me sitting next to you?_ ’

Sasuke could feel the heat licking his skin. It felt as if he was standing naked up against a fire and soon it was going to consume him. Was that what he wanted when they were arguing about where to sit? Did he want to sit next to Naruto the whole time? No...that couldn’t be why. He wasn’t supposed to be on this trip and he didn’t want to be sitting next to Naruto. 

‘ _There’s a sadness in your eyes. I see a lot of pain. If you want to be friends, I bet I could make you smile...make you happy._ ’ Naruto’s words kept replaying inside his head. The volume was turned up on the speakers. How was it that Naruto knew so much about him and he knew nothing at all?

“I’m...going to remove your...underwear…” Sasuke said out loud covering his face with his hand as he spoke. 

He peeked through his fingers and checked his face for a reaction. Nothing. Naruto wasn’t here. He was gone. He closed his eyes tight, and removed Naruto’s soaking wet underwear. Only opening them when he reached his ankles. He threw them into the wet pile in the corner of the tent. He picked up the dry boxer briefs and put them on his legs. He closed his eyes again, and pulled them up until he was covered. He peeked and looked down. He was completely covered. He felt relief. He opened up his eyes. Sasuke placed the sleeping bag back over Naruto. Sasuke found himself panting. He could still feel heat all over his body. He felt sweaty. Uncomfortable. The only consolation prize was Naruto was completely knocked out and wouldn’t remember anything. 

Was he really going to do this? Would this really revive Naruto? If he did nothing...would he die?

Sasuke began to remove his clothes. He folded them into a neat pile. He grabbed the flashlight and slipped his body under the sleeping bag gagging over the smell. The ground was hard and uncomfortable. He looked at Naruto’s lifeless body. Unconsciously looked him up and down. His smooth skin now looked pale and bloodless. He brushed his hand against Naruto’s. It was lifeless he held his hands over Naruto’s for a moment. He picked Naruto’s hand up and he watched it drop back to the ground. He threaded his fingers with Naruto’s, and he pulled Naruto’s hands towards his mouth breathing softly on them. 

Sasuke inched his body closer and closer to Naruto’s until he was on top of him. A chill went through him. He exhaled and shivered. Naruto’s body was freezing, and it felt like he had curled up besides an ice sculpture, or a corpse. Sasuke moved down so that his head rested on Naruto’s chest, and his arms thread on either side of him warming him up with his own body heat. He pressed his ear to Naruto’s chest, and closed his eyes. He could hear the thump-thumping of his heart. It was slow and weak. He stayed like that for a moment. The closeness of Naruto's body pressed beneath him began to relax his tense muscles. He was like a spring being slowly undone. He didn’t know when it happened but the steady beating of Naruto’s heart lulled him into sleep. 

*****

Naruto was awake and aware before he opened his eyes. The first thing he felt was warmth. It wrapped around him encasing him into a cocoon where he felt safe and secure. He didn’t want to break through this cocoon or leave this welcoming warmth. Consciousness began to fill in the blanks. He tried to remember where he was and what he was doing. He opened his eyes. He was greeted by pitch-black. He didn’t know where he was. He did know somebody was wrapped around him. He began to take notice. He wasn’t wearing clothes. He felt flesh pressing up against him and when he moved his hand he felt the warmth of another body that wasn’t his. An internal alarm sounded off. 

“AHHH!” Naruto cried out. He instinctively shoved and kicked at whoever was pinning him down in pure panic. 

“Naruto! It’s me!” Sasuke’s voice called out. He felt Naruto’s hands and feet attacking him. The flashlight that had been dropped beneath the sleeping bag rolled out and light flooded the inside of the tent. 

“Sasuke? What are you doing?” Naruto asked his voice high-pitched. He pushed himself into a sitting position, and looked down at himself. “Why am I naked? Why are you naked?” He asked taking notice that Sasuke also wasn’t wearing clothes. His mind was whirling. The last thing he remembered was arguing with Sasuke at the campsite. Everything else became murky and indecipherable like waking up and immediately remembering a dream, but as time went on those memories were fleeting, and soon all was forgotten. 

“You were unconscious. You never changed out of your wet clothes don’t you remember?” Sasuke tried to explain as he pushed himself up and away from Naruto. He watched as Naruto grabbed the sleeping bag and covered his face with it. 

“What were you doing?” Naruto asked his face still hidden. He didn’t remember. 

“I was warming you up! They do it all the time in movies and TV shows to save someone from hypothermia! You should be thanking me!” Sasuke defended. He felt his face flushing. He was glad that Naruto was hiding his face because he didn’t think he would be able to have this conversation otherwise. Sasuke began to put his clothes back on suddenly feeling more mortified than he ever felt in his life. 

“Did you change my underwear?” Naruto asked as he popped his head out of the sleeping bag. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated. He stared at Sasuke as he struggled putting his shirt on.

“Uh...ah....I didn’t look!” Sasuke stuttered and quickly turned away. 

“You did look!” Naruto accused. 

“No I didn’t!” 

“What else did you do to me?”

“Nothing! I fell asleep!” Sasuke spoke as he pulled his shirt down and covered up. Naruto stared at him, but didn’t press anymore. He looked around taking notice of their surroundings. 

“Where are we?” Naruto asked and he began shivering. 

“We’re in the tent. At the campsite.” Sasuke answered. He grabbed his backpack. He handed Naruto his school uniform. The one he intended on wearing during the competition. “Here. Wear these. Unless you want to put your soaking wet clothes back on.” Naruto hesitated but leaned over and took them. Sasuke averted his eyes as Naruto began to put the clothes on. 

“I didn’t do anything. Okay? I just warmed you up, and I swear I didn’t look!” Sasuke felt the need to further explain what did and didn’t happen. 

“Mhm.” Naruto nodded his head as he began buttoning up the shirt. 

“You better not tell anyone! I’ll deny it if you do.” 

Suddenly there was a sound coming from outside. It was the sound of a dog barking. There were two sequential barks followed by silence and then two more sequential barks. Out of the different barks a dog had this type of bark was alarm, warning it’s owner of potentially unusual, dangerous, or concerning circumstances. The barking grew louder as if the dog was running towards them. Sasuke felt fear. He remembered the entries written on the map. ' _Daisy came back_ '. His heart thumped painfully in his chest and his breath caught in his throat. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck and arm stand up.

“Is someone here? Is that search and rescue?” Naruto asked elated. He reached for the zipper on the tent door before he was able to unzip the tent Sasuke lashed out. He grabbed his hand and pulled it back.

“DON’T!” Sasuke spoke. He was trembling. Naruto turned to him and noticing his body language and the grave expression on his face paused. 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked. He lowered and softened his voice. Sasuke continued holding Naruto’s hand. “What if it’s search and rescue?” There was a loud noise between Sasuke’s ear like a tornado siren. What if it wasn't? 

“Call out first...if it’s a dog the dog will come here and bring search and rescue. Don’t leave the tent yet.”

Naruto looked Sasuke over. He didn’t press and didn’t ask anymore questions. He didn’t even remove his hand from Sasuke’s. Instead he did what Sasuke asked and he called out for help. He screamed out for help.

“WE’RE HERE! WE’RE OVER HERE! PLEASE HELP!”

There was silence. He didn’t hear anything. The dog grew quiet. Naruto removed his hand from Sasuke’s and crawled to the side of the tent where the claw marks were. He stared through the claw marks and outside. It was pitch black. He couldn’t see anything. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. This time louder and hoping his voice carried. 

“WE’RE OVER HERE! WE’RE THE STUDENTS FROM KONOHA! WE WERE IN A CAR ACCIDENT! PLEASE HELP!”

There were a few seconds of silence, and then there came more barking. This time the barking sounded like it was right outside their tent. It was so loud it engulfed them. It was repetitive and increased in intensity. A territorial bark mixed with growls. Alerting to an intruder stemming from fear and anxiety. The barking continued. 

“Sasuke! The dog is right outside the tent! Let’s go!” Naruto spoke as he turned to look at Sasuke, and stopped. Sasuke was holding the hatchet. Naruto’s eyes grew larger. “Sasuke?”

“Don’t move!” Sasuke yelled. Naruto’s eyes moved from the hatchet to Sasuke back to the hatchet.

“Are you crazy? It’s search and rescue!” Naruto argued. The barking sounded like it was right on the other side of the tent. He turned around and reached for the zipper hellbent on running out and alerting the search and rescue where they were. When he unzipped three-quarters of the tent was when he felt Sasuke shoving him down. He felt a knee on his lower back and he struggled to get up. Sasuke was pinning his chest down and he felt his entire weight on his back. 

“GET OFF ME!” Naruto yelled. Sasuke wretched Naruto’s hand from the zipper and forcefully zipped the tent back up. Just when Naruto was going to yell at Sasuke again he was interrupted. 

A nauseating sound. The dog began whining and whimpering. It screeched as if being attacked by evil incarnate. There was the sound of something monstrous outside their tent. It was an overwhelming feeling of ineptitude and helplessness. He heard the dog’s screeching painful yelps as if it was being picked up and disemboweled. There was the sound of intestines hitting the ground followed by a thump as the body was dropped. They didn’t hear the barking anymore. All they heard was the howling of the wind. 

They remained perfectly still neither breathing. Sasuke gripped the handle of the hatchet. It was already poised in the air ready to attack. Sasuke shifted his weight and removed himself off of Naruto, and Naruto pushed himself up, he turned to stare at Sasuke. 

“What was that?” Naruto asked his voice barely audible. He pushed his body away from the tent door and away from the slits on the side of the tent. 

Sasuke shook his head. “We’re not alone.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

Sasuke reached for the backpack with the map inside. He pulled it out and handed it to Naruto. “Look.” Naruto took the map and picked up the flashlight. “I found it in the backpack. It belonged to whoever’s campsite this was. They’re entries from last year.” 

Naruto began reading and his eyebrows furrowed together and his face scrunched up into apprehension. He read it over twice. The first time he read quickly and the second time he read more slowly. He took in the lettering and words so that everything imprinted into his memory. He lowered the map and looked horrifyingly back at Sasuke.

“What is going on?” Naruto asked. He looked back down at the map and shrugged. He tried to be logical. “Maybe this is just ramblings…hallucinations.” 

“They’re not ramblings or hallucinations! You heard the dog barking!”

Naruto laughed nervously. “Come on, Sasuke. You think there’s a ghost dog outside?” He looked doubtfully back at Sasuke. Even saying it out loud sounded ridiculous and made him laugh. 

“What else was that right now?” Sasuke yelled angrily and gestured towards the tent door.

“I don’t know an animal attack? Lee was attacked by a wolf this morning!”

“You heard the dog barking too! You thought it was search and rescue, and it wasn’t! They didn’t come! Even if it was a wolf...what attacked it?” Sasuke continued to argue and tried debunking Naruto. 

“I don’t know what I heard! I’m hungry and thirsty and I'm cold!” Naruto argued back. He didn’t understand what was happening. He decided to ignore it, because the alternative was frightening, and he didn’t know how to respond. He blamed it on the hunger. He blamed it on the thirst. He blamed it on the weather. He blamed it on the terrain. He blamed it on slowly slipping into madness. He blamed it on the circumstances. 

“You’re ridiculous!” Sasuke bickered. He didn’t like feeling that his sanity was slipping through his fingers. It frightened him. 

“I hope the other’s are okay.” Naruto commented. He could still hear the howling wind outside. He glanced at Sasuke who started going through the stranger’s backpack. He pulled out a clear gallon sized ziplock bag. It was full of little things and he started going through it pausing when he pulled out a matchbox that read waterproof matches on the front. He shook it and heard the matches moving around inside. He opened it to be sure. It was filled with matches. They would be able to make a fire with this. A signal fire. 

“I guess there’s nothing else to do but wait for morning?” Naruto spoke again. 

Sasuke didn’t answer he was still fuming. Naruto found himself shivering again. He reached for his jacket and found it wet, frozen, and stiff. He frowned. He began to ring out the excess water. He hoped it dried some by morning. He put on Sasuke's jersey sweatshirt, and wiggled on Sasuke's pants. He felt warmer. He wanted to quickly return to the others. They must be worried sick about them. Naruto’s stomach dropped. They would be returning with bad news. They would be returning empty handed. They hadn’t found help. There was nothing else to do but wait. Naruto slipped under the sleeping bag and curled up on his side. He felt weak. He felt hollow and empty inside nothing more than a wooden puppet. 

“Naruto.” Sasuke spoke. Naruto looked in his direction. Sasuke was holding a small handheld silver camcorder. “It still has battery life...and it’s full of videos.” Naruto pushed himself back up and crawled until he was sitting down next to Sasuke. He leaned over his eyes on the screen watching as Sasuke played the last video that was recorded. 

*****

Morning took longer to arrive than it had the previous nights. On the third morning Naruto was the first to awake. He saw soft light shining through the fabric of the tent. He pushed himself up. He felt weaker. He hadn’t eaten in three days, and his stomach was cramping. It took every ounce of strength to move. Dizziness and nausea washed over him when he moved to a sitting position. He looked over and saw Sasuke was a few feet away, curled on his side, with his back facing him. He reached over and shook his shoulder causing Sasuke to jolt awake.

“It’s me. It’s morning.” Naruto answered as he retracted his hand. He watched as Sasuke placed his hand on his forehead and covered up one of his eyes, groaning. “Is it okay for me to leave the tent now?” Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him. “Do you think they’re going to be anymore ghost dogs?” Sasuke looked away and didn’t say anything. Naruto looked down at his own feet and frowned, they were bare, and his socks were damp. He pulled the damp socks on and reached for his shoes and shoved his feet into them. He immediately felt the wetness. 

Naruto left the tent without saying anything else. Sasuke watched him leave before pushing himself up. He reached for his sneakers and began to put them on. He started tying his shoes. He peeked out of the unzipped tent door. He didn’t see or hear Naruto. He rolled his eyes. He was probably peeing. When he finally stepped out of the tent he immediately looked around in search of Naruto. The ground was covered in a dusting of snow. He was standing about ten feet away. His back was to Sasuke and he wasn’t moving. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke called out his name. There was no response. Naruto remained standing still. 

Sasuke started moving towards him and when he got closer he noticed something in the snow. A bright red. He finally saw what Naruto had been staring at. It was the body of a Shiba Inu on it’s side. It had been cut from stem to stern. There was an explosion of blood that dyed the snow a nefarious red. Rib bones peeked through the matted fur and pooled out in front were the bowels. Sausage-like intestines spilled out of the abdomen. The dog’s glassy eyes were open. Sasuke tore his eyes away from the dog and placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked. The only response he got was Naruto crumpling to the ground. Landing on all fours, head down, and panting. His bare hands buried in the snow. He wasn’t wearing a coat and the only thing protecting him was Sasuke’s uniform. He started trembling and covered his mouth with one hand and screamed.

It was real. What they heard last night was real. Sasuke felt fear slowly encroach and tightening its grip around his lungs and throat. Naruto scrambled up, spinning around he cried out. “We have to get out of here!” 

“And go where?” A voice carried over the campsite. Neither one of them spoke. Sasuke and Naruto both turned towards the voice. What they saw caused them to question their sanity. It was Hinata and Choji both assisting Lee, and Ino and Sakura both assisting Suigetsu. They reached the edge of the campsite. It was Suigetsu’s voice that had spoken. He looked from Naruto to Sasuke. 

“What the fuck have you guys been doing all this time?” Suigetsu demanded viciously. His face had turned red and the vein in his forehead throbbed. Naruto and Sasuke looked at all their faces. Naruto stopped and lingered at Hinata, Lee, and Choji. 

“What do you mean? We were just about ready to pack up and meet you guys!” Sasuke answered. 

“When?”

“What do you mean when?”

“You’ve been gone for two days!” Suigetsu's eyes fell down to their hands. Both Naruto and Sasuke's hands were dripping in blood and droplets rolled down and stained the white snow. "And why are you guys covered in blood?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**“I'm frightened. Of us.” ― William Golding, Lord of the Flies**

“Mommy why does my skin itch so much?” Ino asked as her mother fitted oven mitts over her hands. Ino wore her hair short and her bangs were pulled back by a barrette. She looked up at her mother’s bloodshot and swollen eyes down to her reddened nose that was still glossed in clear snot. Her mother tried to pretend she wasn't crying. 

“You have eczema.” Her mother answered as she wiped her eyes and smeared her mascara across her face. She stood up and reached for the calamine lotion on the top shelf of the bathroom. Ino glanced at her mother before she began to use the oven mitts to furiously itch at the outbreak in the folds of her arms. 

“Ino!” Her mother chastised as she turned around. 

“It itches!” Ino argued back and stomped her foot. Her mother rubbed her nose with her index finger and sat on the toilet seat. She began to apply the calamine lotion over Ino’s skin careful to apply copious amounts in her outbreak areas: the folds of her arms, neck, and cheeks. 

“It’s only going to be worse if you keep itching.” Her mother sniffled and warned. She continued to moisturize her skin. Ino scowled back. She wasn’t being sold by her mother’s words, not when she felt instant relief every time she scratched. “You’re going to get sick if you keep itching!” Her mother threatened. "You'll get an _infection_." That word scared Ino and she immediately stopped.

“Nobody wants to play with me.” Ino confessed as she dipped her head down low. “They think I’m gross because of this ah-zema.” 

“Eczema.” 

Ino held her breath and puffed her cheeks out as she stared furiously up at her mother angry that she wasn’t listening to her. Taking notice of her daughter her mother pressed her hands on either side of her face forcing her to expel her breath. 

“What did you touch?” Her mother asked wanting to get to the root of her daughter’s outbreak.

“Nothing!”

“Did you touch a cat or a dog?”

Ino didn’t say anything and stared down at the floor. She had. Sorta. She knew she wasn’t supposed to touch any animals. It only caused a flare up. She had to be careful of the clothes she wore. She could only wear soft clothing or 100% cotton. She couldn’t eat certain foods. She had to avoid citrus, dairy, and eggs. Those things were easy, but what wasn't easy was she couldn’t touch any animals. When her class took a trip to the petting zoo she was forced to stay home. She was upset. She remembered sulking in the living room and pretended to play dead. Her mother didn’t care. She allowed her to play it out curious herself to see how far she would take it. She took it as far as to refuse to get up from the floor until her father came home from work and took her to the movies. 

Her mother let out a loud sigh. “You’re not supposed to touch animals, Ino! Now go play in your room.” Her mother sounded drained, exhausted, and upset. She watched her mother remain sitting on the toilet. Her mother dropped her head and her shoulders sagged. 

Ino didn’t say anything and stormed out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. When she slammed her door shut she immediately took off the oven mitts and threw them. She went to her school bag and looked over her shoulder checking the door. She didn’t hear anything. Her mother probably went back to crying in the bathroom. She unzipped her backpack and pulled out a dead squirrel. It was hardened and she examined it more closely. Every part of the squirrel was stiff including the tail. It looked like a realistic toy. She pet the head and stroked the tail. The eyes were bulging, open, black spheres. She found it on her way home from school. Her mother forgot to pick her up, again. She didn’t care she only lived two blocks away and she knew the way back to her house. She thought it was beautiful. She examined the squirrel more closely. It was speckled grey with tints of reddish-orange throughout its fur and had a soft white underbelly. The tail was as soft as a long-haired cat. She placed the squirrel in a shoe box and placed it underneath her bed. She didn’t want her mother to find out and make her get rid of it.

She knew one thing about death. The irreversibility. She knew that when her grandmother died and her mother brought her to the open casket funeral. Her mother held her while they viewed her grandmother one last time to say their goodbyes. She didn’t understand why her mother was crying when grandmother looked as if she was sleeping tucked comfortably inside her coffin. There was powdered white makeup over her gaunt face attempting to cover up the age spots, the rouge on her cheeks attempting to give her life, and the mauve lipstick on her paper-thin lips to give the illusion of fullness. Grandmother didn’t have hair at the end, her mother told her cancer treatment caused her to lose all her hair. But now she was wearing a wig and Ino thought she looked beautiful. She asked her mother why grandmother was sleeping. She was told her grandmother was dead, and she was never going to wake up again. Death was finite and nothing like the stories in her fairy tale books. 

Death would happen to everyone at some point and when it did they were to be put into a box and buried in the ground.

She knew those things, but what she didn’t understand was the process of _decomposition_. She didn’t understand that all living things rot when they die. She didn't understand why her grandmother had to be in a box in the ground. She didn’t understand why they couldn’t keep her at their house in the guest bedroom. She found that out when she kept the squirrel in the shoe box underneath her bed. She’d come home and check on it everyday after school. She picked it flowers and placed it around the corpse just like the flowers she saw at grandmother’s funeral. She thought about showing the box to her parents to ease them before she asked for them to dig grandmother out of the ground. She would show them that they could keep grandmother here, in the box, and she would take care of her just like she was taking care of the squirrel. 

Only unlike Snow White who remained picturesque and ageless inside the glass coffin her squirrel did not. 

As the days passed the squirrel’s appearance began to change. The first thing she noticed was the smell. It was the smell of rot and gas and she gagged and choked on it. She sprayed the squirrel with Frebreeze. She thought she wasn’t taking good care of it. The next thing she noticed was the squirrel began to bloat. The stomach expanded dramatically and it nearly doubled in size. When she touched the stomach it felt like she was touching a balloon and if she pressed too hard it was going to pop. Then, the squirrel began to deflate, and the rotten smell permeated outside of the shoe box and throughout her room. It was so bad she had to open up her window. She didn’t understand what she was doing wrong. She noticed the stomach shrinking and the thinner the squirrel became the more white fibers began to sprout from the squirrel’s skin. The last time she opened the shoe box and looked down she saw maggots gnawing away at its eyes, stomach, and anus. The squirrel’s flesh was deteriorating and she could see the tiny bones of it’s rib cage. The white mold like fibers covered the majority of the body and spread around the box including the top of the box. The squirrel was unrecognizable and parts were completely liquidated and sludge like smearing across the bottom of the box. 

She thought back to grandmother, making the connection, and she screamed a gut-wrenching cry of realization. 

*****

“Ino.” Sakura greeted sitting down next to her on the rock. Ino glanced at Sakura before standing up and walking away. “How long are you going to ignore me for?” Sakura asked as she watched Ino sit down besides Hinata and Lee. When she didn’t get a response she turned away angrily. 

“Ah come on don’t pout.” Suigetsu commented as he sat down next to Sakura. 

The sun was almost setting. It had grown colder. Sitting out on the rock ledge that jutted off the side of the mountain put them in the direct line of the frigid winds that picked up. There were no buffers. It stung their cheeks, chapped their lips, and watered their eyes. They were all chattering and blue-lipped. They were in a constant state of shivering, but neither wanted to leave the clearing and retread back into the woods. They wanted to be rescued. They wanted to be seen. They wanted to go home. 

“There’s a difference between us and them.” Suigetsu continued his voice so low that only Sakura could hear. He had recouped some strength being able to sit for several hours and relax instead of journeying down the side of the mountain towards the campsite. In truth he didn’t want to do anymore extenuating work. He wanted others to do the work for him while he reaped the benefits. His mood had improved, somewhat, and he became talkative. Sakura turned and looked at him her eyebrows furrowed together. She glanced at Hinata, Lee, and Choji instantly identifying who ‘us’ and ‘them’ were. 

“I wouldn’t feel bad about it. It just means you have a stronger will to live than they do. It’s survival of the fittest after all.” 

' _No it was different_ ', Sakura thought. After she had time to think about it, she felt the pangs of guilt. She didn’t want to really leave Ino behind...did she? She really wouldn’t have left...would she? 

“I wouldn’t have really left her behind.” Sakura answered with a shrug, although the seeds of doubt were already planted. She was going to keep repeating it like a mantra until she fully believed in those words as gospel until those words became her reality. 

“Yes you would.” Suigetsu rebutted with a smirk. Sakura's eyes widened. “If it meant survival you would have.”

“What about you? Would you leave Sasuke behind?” 

Suigetsu smirk spread like lard across his face. His violet eyes darkened and swirled with internal heat lightning. “I don’t think I would have the chance. He’d probably be the first to leave.” 

“He didn’t want to leave back then. He told me so!” Sakura argued. She didn't want to believe that Sasuke was beneath Suigetsu in the humanity department. 

“Sasuke is an opportunist. It wasn’t the right time to leave.” 

Sakura stared at Suigetsu for a moment hypnotized by his electrifying eyes. The Uchiha’s were notorious for getting absolutely everything they wanted. A chill went down her spine. She didn’t have to think about life or death anymore, or what lengths she will go to survive, or who’d she have to step on to achieve it. She didn’t have to tap into the primal animal inside her. They were going to be rescued soon. They would return home, and Ino would eventually start talking to her again. She was thinking maybe she’d be the first to apologize. Tell her she wouldn’t really have left her she was just hysterical. 

She looked up at the sky. The sun had been blotted out from the sky long ago and it looked like someone painted the sky in monochrome watercolors. She looked over the rock ledge and down into the valley. She barely saw the blue tarp anymore. She knew it was there, but she couldn’t really see it. The shadows overtook everything. Naruto and Sasuke had been gone for a long time. Did they make it okay? 

“Where are they?” Sakura asked impatiently. She was beginning to get anxious.

“I’m sure it’s going to take a bit for them to call for help and for help to arrive.” Suigetsu answered logically. 

“But it’s getting dark.” 

“We have the flashlight. We have the first aid kit. We have water. We still have some food. We’ll be fine. All we gotta do is sit and wait for help.” 

“I hope they made it safely.” 

“Mhm. I want to go home.” 

*****

“How is your arm doing?” Hinata asked Lee. 

She had gotten the flashlight from Suigetsu so she could check Lee’s wounds. It was nighttime. They were forced to move inland and away from the blistering wind that whipped violently on the rock ledge. The wind was so powerful if they stayed out on the ledge any longer they would probably be swept right over the edge. Lee was still laying down. He hadn’t moved since they moved locations. She shined the light on Lee’s arm. It remained in the makeshift sling they made from her hosiery. She peeked at the bandages stained in blood.

“Painful…” Lee gasped his teeth chattering. His arm was trembling and his fingers were swollen in reds and purples. Hinata looked at Lee’s face. It was pallid and clammy. He was sweating and strands of his hair was plastered against his face. When she reached over and touched his forehead it felt hot. Lee was running a fever. She brought the flashlight to the first aid kit. They only had a few more aspirin left. She decided to give the last two aspirin to Lee. She helped him swallow. She watched as Lee settled back down and closed his eyes. 

Hinata glanced at Choji who had his back faced to them. She didn’t know if he was asleep or awake and listening. A shudder went down her spine. She didn't care.

“Help should be here soon...it’s already night.” Hinata reassured. 

“What if something happened to them?” Ino asked her voice filled with trepidation. She was the voice of doubt. “What are we supposed to do?” She continued to ask what they were going to do. She’s been asking this question since the beginning, and she wasn't going to stop until they were rescued. 

Ino had been unusually quiet and it was the first thing she said in a long time. Hinata turned the flashlight to Ino. Her cheeks were blistered and scabbed. Parts of her skin had turned a putrid yellow and oozed pus. Her cheeks were smudged in dirt and dried blood. Other parts of her skin were darkened, discolored, and began to peel away. She was fighting an infection. She didn’t have a hood, and neither did Lee. In order to stay warm she let her long blonde hair down and wrapped a shirt around her head like a hat. The longer time passed the worse Ino’s appearance became.

Hinata swallowed. She didn’t know how to answer. All eyes were on her. She felt them. 

“Are we supposed to stay here another night?” Ino asked. Her eyes watered up. 

“Suppose something did happen to them.” Suigetsu joined their conversation. “What should we do? Go after them or stay here?”

“It may take longer. If there is no cell reception. They might all have to leave to get help.” Hinata offered. Sakura turned her cellphone on and verified she did not have reception. She tried to think of the different possibilities. She didn’t want to think negatively. 

“So you think Sasuke and Naruto are already rescued?” Suigetsu asked.

“Maybe?” Hinata asked her voice wasn’t confident. 

She became unsure. She didn’t know. They said it looked like a couple of hours to reach the campsite. She didn’t know how much time had passed. They must have reached the campsite. A voice from the back of her mind decided to play devil’s advocate. What if they didn’t? What if they were hurt? What if they were ~~dead~~? She shook her head. She didn’t want to think such dark and wicked thoughts, afraid if she did she was going to birth them into existence. What if they did reach the campsite? What if they met up with the campers and were on their way to get help now? The mountains were enormous and it must take time to leave and get help. 

“What do you mean maybe?” Suigetsu accused. He was testing her. She had the shovel in her possession, and he was testing her ability to be the owner of the shovel. His eyes looked at the shovel that was between Hinata and Ino. 

“I think they made it!” Hinata spoke definitively. She knew Naruto. She knew he would stop at nothing to reach that campsite and to find help. She knew even death wouldn’t, couldn't, stop him. He’d probably trick death. “We just have to wait here.”

“All night?” Ino asked. Her voice was shrill and sounded like nails dragging across a chalkboard. 

“We wait until help comes!” Hinata answered. She tried to sound confident but she was still unsure. She did know one thing. She reached down and touched the socks that were on her feet. The socks Naruto gave her to warm up her feet. She had taken her shoes off. Her feet ached and were covered in cuts and bruises. She believed in Naruto. She felt her face and neck blooming in reds. Her flesh felt hot and she was glad it was nighttime. She pressed her cold fingers against her own cheeks to warm them. 

“Do you think they’re coming from land or air?” Sakura asked. She turned her head up towards the sky and listened for the sound of a helicopter. She closed her eyes begging and pleading that she could hear the sound of a helicopter soon. 

“Air. They know we’re injured!” Suigetsu answered. “Shit. I wouldn’t mind if help came from land. I just want to get the hell out of here!”

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. They were in no condition to walk out of the mountain, but if that was the only way she’d do it as long as help was leading them out. Silence suffocated them. Hinata placed the flashlight in the middle. She had been sitting next to Lee. She looked at Ino who was sitting on her other side, and across from her were Suigetsu and Sakura. Choji remained a few feet on the other side of Lee. Hinata continued to ignore Choji. She hadn’t forgiven him for hitting her with the shovel, and she didn’t think she could forgive him for a very long time. The last time she squatted among the trees to go to the bathroom she looked and saw that a large bruise had formed where she was struck. 

“Why don’t we talk about something to lighten the mood?” Hinata suggested. She thought about what Naruto would do. He’d break the tension. She tried to mimic it. 

“We can play fuck, marry, kill.” Suigetsu answered with a coy smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes and snapped. “Can you please not be so disgusting?”

“Come on. Entertain me. Out of us, all of us, who would you pick Sakura?” Suigetsu asked tilting his head to the side. 

“I’d kill you probably.” Sakura answered sardonically. 

“Who would you fuck?”

“None of your business!” 

“Then who would you marry?” 

“I don’t want to play this stupid game!”

“I would kill Sakura. Fuck Sasuke, and marry Naruto.” Ino answered automatically. She glared at Sakura from across the way before settling her attention to Suigetsu. It caused Sakura to straighten up. A chill went down her spine hearing Ino say she would kill her. It felt different. The context felt different. She didn’t say it as a joke in the same way Sakura said she’d kill Suigetsu. She felt truth in those words. Ino wasn’t saying it hysterically she was saying it in a matter-of-fact tone with a stone cold expression carved in her face. 

“Alright. Solid answers. Why wouldn’t you marry Sasuke? He’s an Uchiha. Think of all that money and fame.” Suigetsu answered pleased that somebody was entertaining him. 

“Sasuke is the type of person you’d have a fling with but nothing serious. Nobody could ever really love him because he could never really love someone back. He’s an Uchiha. He’s arrogant and selfish. Naruto is the relationship type. The honest type. The stand-up, good-natured, lovable type.” Ino answered. Ino was a natural born observer. She paused for a moment and turned her attention back to Sakura. “Which is why I don’t see why you’re so obsessed with Sasuke, Sakura.” 

“Shut up, Ino!” Sakura yelled. She felt her cheeks flush and her hands rolled into fists. She was trembling. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Sakura. Sasuke is a good looking guy. Everyone here can agree.” Suigetsu consoled and nodded his head slowly up and down. 

Ino rolled her eyes. “Your turn, Suigetsu.” 

“Ah. Let’s see. Out of you three girls. I would fuck Sakura, marry Hinata...and I would kill Naruto.” 

“Ehhh?” Sakura reeled back and spun her body around to look at Suigetsu. “You would marry Hinata?” She asked not hiding the shock and appall from her voice. 

“What are you jealous?”

“No! Just wondering why.” 

“It’s exactly how Ino explained it. Marriage is about loyalty, right? And Hinata, she’s a good girl. Aren’t you, Hinata?” 

Suigetsu’s voice was oily and the way the shadows hit his face all Hinata could see was a predator. A shark in the waters. She felt nauseous. The way he said her name and looked at her she felt...dirty. The way he stared at her made her feel naked and exposed. She wanted him to stop staring at her and she never wanted him to say her name again. She wanted to turn away, but she was paralyzed in disgust. She didn’t like this game and she didn’t like the way Sakura, Suigetsu, and Ino were speaking so candidly about something so...vile. This wasn’t at all what she had in mind when she wanted to talk about something to lighten the mood, and now it was so far gone she didn’t know how to derail the conversation. 

“I probably know who you’d pick, Hinata.” Sakura spoke turning her attention to Hinata. She didn’t know why she was being dragged into this conversation. She could feel her heart beating painfully in her chest. She looked at Sakura as she spoke. “You would kill Choji, fuck Lee, and marry Naruto...wouldn’t you?” Hinata didn’t answer. She felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop. Her skin turned the color of a firetruck. 

“Leave her alone, Sakura.” Ino sneered coming to Hinata’s defense.

“Shut up, Ino! Trying to defend her? Don’t make me laugh! Wasn’t it you that said Hinata looks like a boy with that stupid haircut...and wasn’t it you that always complains how creepy Hinata is because she never talks?” Sakura revealed. She felt like she was being backed into a corner. She didn’t want to show weakness. 

“That’s big talk for somebody who hasn’t started their period yet and is as flat-chested as a boy! Who knows maybe Sasuke would be attracted to you after all!” Ino sneered. Her quips came swift as if she was already locked and loaded. Sakura wouldn't win when it came to insults and cleverness when she was up against Ino. 

“STOP! EVERYONE JUST STOP!” Hinata had slammed the shovel against a rock and called for order. The metal slamming against the rock caused everyone to flinch as the sound irritated their ears and nerves. “No more talking! Everyone let’s just calm down and wait in silence. We need to be able to hear the helicopter so we can be rescued!” 

She didn’t understand the power of the shovel. She wielded it and with it came cooperation. Everyone listened to her. Nobody argued or protested. It was a democracy. They had voted her in the leadership role and as so they had to listen when she made an executive decision. She continued holding the handle of the shovel. Her heart was now beating in her throat and she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She wasn’t expecting it to work, and it did, and with it she was beginning to feel confident. She had to be the voice of reason she wanted to pull everyone together and keep things together until they were rescued. 

*****

Ino hadn’t slept. She remained awake during the night. She couldn’t sleep. The sounds of the darkness kept her up. She heard the sound of rocks slamming up against rocks. The sound of squealing, the sounds of chains, and saws. She heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground. The sound of bones breaking. The sound of children laughing. The sound of a clown making a balloon animal. She heard the sounds of beasts clawing and scratching against bark. She heard the sound of her mother sobbing. She heard the sound of a heart monitor in grandmother’s hospital room flat-lining. She heard the sound of the front door slamming shut. She heard the sounds of her own internal, incessant, screaming. 

The sounds of the woods amplified when morning came. She heard squirrels running up and down trees. She heard birds fluttering and pecking at the ground for insects. She heard termites devouring fallen, rotting trees. She heard a wolf spider sinking its fangs into a mouse’s flesh and paralyzing it. She heard the sound of a dead fox decomposing and bloating with gases and maggots. 

She heard all of this and the only thing she didn’t hear was the sound of a helicopter, or the sound of search and rescuers boots pounding against the ground, or the sound of dogs barking. Nobody had come for them. It felt like she was back during that first night of the accident. An overwhelming feeling of helplessness. She had grabbed onto hope that they were going to get rescued but when morning came there was a devastating reality that help wasn’t going to come, and they were all alone in the mountains, fending for themselves. 

Ino stood up and walked back to the rock ledge. There wasn’t any wind. The air was still cold. Her limbs felt frozen and stiff. Her face felt both raw and numb. She felt a tingling in her cheeks. She no longer felt itchy that sensation vanished with the frigid temperatures. She sat on the ledge in the clearing still listening for the helicopter that never came. She trained her eyes in the direction of the blue tarp as the sun slowly crept into the sky.

She opened up her bag and began to apply a thick layer of lotion on her cheeks. Her fingers weren’t cooperating. They were dry and cracked, stiff, and wouldn’t bend at the knuckles. Her lips were dry and she could feel them peeling and bleeding from dehydration. Her eyes hurt. Every time she blinked her corneas stung and watered. She rubbed her eyes and felt rough patches of skin beneath her eyes. 

The other sensation that consumed her besides the cold was the hunger. She was beyond starving. Her vision blurred. Her tongue felt dry and she could feel sores forming on the inside of her mouth. Her stomach hurt and cramped. She couldn’t swallow. She brought her dirty water bottle to her lips. A polar springs water bottle. Her father insisted she take one for the car trip. She swallowed. She opened up her bag and took out her tube of toothpaste. She unscrewed the cap and squeezed the toothpaste into her mouth. She felt the toothpaste fill her tongue. She closed her mouth and swallowed. The toothpaste stuck to the roof of her mouth and it was difficult to swallow. She filled her mouth with water, swished, and swallowed. It felt good to feel something solid sliding down her throat and into her empty stomach. She continued this until half the tube of toothpaste was consumed. 

She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t, instead the debilitating sadness clung to her every molecule. She didn’t know how long they were supposed to wait. She wasn’t a decision-maker. Instead she was an observer. Her father told her she had an uncanny ability. She was able to observe those around her and understand their patterns, behaviors, and styles. She was able to get inside their head and figure out what made them tick. What was driving them. She didn’t use her ability for good instead she used it to exploit those around her. At her core she knew she was selfish. Her father said she’d make a good diplomat. She would be able to work with people in a sensitive and effective way because she could understand both sides. 

It was the reason why she was drawn to Naruto. She wanted to gleam some of his qualities, specifically his genuineness, warmth, and empathy. Qualities she wasn’t even able to put into words yet knew if she was around him long enough she would start picking up those qualities. Being around him forced her to act better, be better, and strive to do better. But being in the woods lost she felt weak and small. 

She never wanted to be weak. She wanted to be strong. Didn’t everybody? But she was nothing more than a powerless kid pretending to act older and appear older than she was. Her blossoming body didn’t accurately reflect what was going on internally. She still had the mind of a child, the emotions of a child, and the motivations of a child. A lost child. Soon to be dead child. Soon to be buried in a box child. Soon to be rotting six feet under pushing up daisies child. She thought to her mother who nearly lost her hold on reality when grandmother died, and wondered how she’d fair when the police told her they recovered her daughter’s deceased body in the mountains. 

She wondered if this time her mother would be successful in taking her own life. Ino crawled closer to the edge of the rock face. She looked down at the drop. She wondered if she’d be killed on impact if she jumped. She wondered if it would hurt. 

“What are you doing?” Sakura asked from behind. Ino pushed herself back and rolled her eyes. 

“Waiting for help to come.” Ino answered bluntly. 

“So you are talking to me.” 

“Doesn’t mean I want to be your friend anymore.” 

“Ino! I wasn’t going to leave you!” 

Ino stood up and turned to face Sakura. She laughed coldly. “Like I’m supposed to believe you? You, Sasuke, and Suigetsu wanted to leave from the very beginning!” 

“You were going to leave too!”

“I didn’t want the group to separate. More importantly, I didn’t want to be separated from you! I didn’t want to leave you!” Ino screamed being brutally honest. 

She was against them separating in the beginning. She was against it when she was approached by Sakura, Sasuke, and Suigetsu. She wanted everyone to go. She didn’t understand why they had to separate. When she saw how adamant Sakura was, and how she had already made the decision to go, Ino felt torn. She didn’t want to separate from Sakura. Especially since Sakura had been her best friend since elementary school. Sakura was the first person to speak to her when the other kids ran from her on the playground whenever she had an eczema outbreak. She loved and adored Sakura.

Everything changed when she heard Sakura begging Sasuke to leave them all behind after Lee's attack. She named Suigetsu, and when Sasuke asked about Ino, she saw her as dead weight, someone who would be a hindrance to their survival. ‘ _Ino is a wishy-washy mess! She can stay here!_ ’ 

“I’m sorry Ino...I was hysterical.”

“I was hysterical too and I wasn’t going to leave you behind! That's not an excuse!” 

“We’re okay. See? We’re both fine. We’re going to be rescued soon. All of this is going to be put behind us. We can just move on and forget all of this!” 

“Kiba is dead.” Ino commented. “How are we supposed to just put this all behind us? How are we just supposed to forget? One of us is already dead!” 

“That’s not…” Sakura choked out. Her eyes watering. “...what I meant.” 

Ino didn’t say anything else. She walked past Sakura and back into the woods where they had set up a makeshift camp near the stream. When she returned the rest of them were awake. Hinata was checking Lee’s injured arm, Choji was sitting with his back turned towards them, and Suigetsu was sitting cross legged and watching Hinata with slanted eyes. She didn’t like the way he was staring at Hinata. She didn’t like Suigetsu. There was a difference between Suigetsu and Sasuke. Sasuke tormented people because he was starved for attention and Suigetsu tormented people for the sheer pleasure of it. She wasn’t afraid of Suigetsu. She wasn't afraid of Sasuke or Sakura. She was afraid of the mountains and she was afraid of death. 

“How much longer?” Ino asked Hinata. “How much longer until we’re rescued?” 

Hinata looked up and answered ubiquitously. “Today.” 

“Don’t pull the same shit Naruto did on our first day!” Suigetsu sneered. He remembered the positive shit Naruto said after the accident. “You need to say we’re going to get rescued when we get rescued.” 

“Shut up Suigetsu! You’re outnumbered. So why don’t you shut your mouth. You should have left with Naruto and Sasuke!” Ino argued. Ino looked past Suigetsu and saw Sakura walking up to them. She rolled her eyes and turned away. 

“I told you, Ino. I don’t like Naruto. If I was left alone with him I would probably kill him. Don’t you remember our game last night? I spoke truthfully about each and every one I picked. And guess what there are no rules out here in the mountains!” Suigetsu answered with a cold smile. 

“Suigetsu stop.” Sakura spoke softly as she sat down next to him. 

“Do you think they’re okay?” Lee asked referring to Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata wrapped another layer of bandage around his arm. This time she made sure to wrap it tighter and more secure. She nodded her head.

“They’re okay. Help will be here soon. They’re moving as quickly as possible.” 

“What’s that sound?” Suigetsu asked. He pushed himself up. It grew quiet. 

“What sound?” Hinata asked. She didn’t hear anything. 

“What do you have in your hands you fat pig!” Suigetsu screamed. Choji turned around wearing a shit eating grin. In his hand was the empty package of trail mix, and sunflower seeds. His cheeks resembled a hamster’s. Bloated and full. He finished chewing and swallowed. He threw the empty packaging on the ground. 

“You piece of shit!” Suigetsu screamed. 

“Choji!” Sakura screamed. 

“I was hungry.” Choji answered and wore an expression that said ‘what are you going to do about it’. Suigetsu lunged at Choji.

“STOP!” Hinata screamed. She stood up holding the shovel in her hands. She jumped between Choji and Suigetsu. 

“THAT WAS ALL WE HAD LEFT!” Suigetsu screamed. Hinata slammed the handle up against Suigetsu’s chest trying to prevent him from reaching Choji. Suigetsu still talked wildly with his hands and spat at Choji as he yelled. He looked down at the shovel in Hinata’s hands and looked at Hinata’s face.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Suigetsu yelled. “This fat fuck ate all our food!” 

“We’re going to be rescued soon!” Hinata answered. 

“And if we’re not? What if we aren’t going to be rescued. What if something happened to them? What are we going to do then?” Suigetsu asked. Hinata wasn’t able to respond because Suigetsu was already answering. He pointed and spoke threateningly at Choji. “I’m going to bash your fucking face in that’s what I’m going to do, pigboy! If we're not rescued you're going to be the first to die.” 

Suigetsu spun on his heels and stormed away. He walked past Sakura and in the direction of the rock face. 

“Why did you do it?” Sakura asked. It was a rhetorical question. She had stood up and approached Choji. She was screaming. “You officially ate 90% of the food! You’re twice our weight! If any of us can afford to skip meals it’s you! You can starve for weeks and still wouldn’t lose weight! I’m going to tell everyone when we get back! That we had food but this fat fuck selfishly ate it all!” 

“Sakura!” Hinata interrupted and stepped in front of her. 

“Suigetsu is right! We don’t know how long we’re going to have to wait before help arrives!” 

Choji began laughing. Sakura looked down at Choji. “Why are you laughing you freak!” It only caused Choji to laugh harder. It was an unsettling laugh. It was full of lunacy. “STOP LAUGHING!” Sakura screamed and kicked Choji with all her strength in the face. Her puma sneaker connected with his lip causing his head to jerk to the right.

“SAKURA PLEASE STOP!” Hinata cried. Sakura was panting. Choji didn’t stop laughing. Blood trickled down his chin from the blow. His laughter was high-pitched as if he inhaled helium. His jaw became unhinged, and Sakura could see all the way in the back of his throat to his uvula. 

“FREAK!” Sakura screamed before storming off in the same direction as Suigetsu. 

“Choji…” Lee spoke weakly. He pushed himself into a sitting position and turned to look at Choji. Hearing his name Choji stopped laughing. His face became stoic and flat. He brought his beady black eyes to stare at Lee. “Choji are you okay?” Lee asked. Choji didn’t answer. He didn’t blink. He didn’t move. The only sign he was listening was his clenching and unclenching jaw. 

“Nobody is going to like you if you keep pulling this shit.” Ino answered. 

“SHUT UP!” Lee shouted turning to Ino. “You’re not one of us! So just shut up!” 

“What are you talking about?” Ino asked her eyes widening in confusion. 

“You only spoke to us because of Naruto, and since he isn’t here stop pretending you like us, and shut your mouth!” 

“Lee!” Hinata shouted. She was losing control. There was chaos all around her. 

“Leave us alone!” Lee shouted at Hinata. “I want to be left alone with Choji! Everyone just leave!” 

Hinata didn’t say anything else. She gathered up her belongings, picked up the shovel, and moved back towards the rock ledge. Ino followed behind wordlessly. 

*****

“Give me the shovel.” Suigetsu demanded when Hinata appeared on the rock ledge. She stopped moving when her feet reached the smoothness of the rock. She was wearing her ballet flats and every time she walked sharp pains went up and down her legs. She brought her eyes up to see Suigetsu standing in the middle with his arms folded. She felt frightened. It was difficult to breathe. His eyes turned into slits. The shadows on his face deepened. His face looked beastly now that the bruising has fully formed over his face. There was dried blood in his wild hair. She found herself trembling. 

“N-no.” Hinata answered and tightened her hold on the shovel. “We all agreed I would hold it.” 

“You’re doing a shit job at it.” Suigetsu answered. 

“Choji and Lee have lost it.” Ino answered as she came into view behind Hinata. She looked from Hinata to Suigetsu sensing she had walked in on something. 

“I want the shovel.” Suigetsu repeated and held his hand out expecting Hinata to hand it over. “Be a good girl and give me the shovel, and I’ll go back and have a one on one conversation with Choji. Teach him some manners.” 

“You’re not getting the shovel.” Ino answered and stood alongside Hinata. “Maybe we should hit you with the shovel again and knock some sense into you. None of us trust you!” 

Suigetsu looked at Ino and snorted. His lips peeled back into a forced smile. It stretched his face and darkened his eyes. He didn’t say anything else and sat back down on the rock. Ino glanced at Sakura, but she had her back to them. Her eyes were looking over the cliff and down at the blue tarp. Ino looked back at Hinata. She noticed her trembling. Ino reached out and touched her hand. Hinata turned to her. Ino leaned over and whispered in her ear as she nodded her head in Suigetsu’s direction. 

“The trick is to not show fear. Have more confidence in yourself.”

Hinata nodded her head and watched as Ino went out onto the rock to sit in the same spot she occupied yesterday. She didn’t understand Ino. She was prickly. She’d say things so harshly and unabashedly, and then she would say surprising things that caught her off guard. Ino was the one to suggest Hinata carry the shovel, and she was the one to suggest that Sasuke and Naruto go to the campsite to seek help. Out of the two Hinata always thought Sakura was the nicer more gentle one. In truth, Sakura was wearing masks and Ino was just being herself. Hinata couldn’t bring herself to sit down. She felt antsy. She turned around and saw the outline of Lee and Choji talking with one another. 

She felt uneasy and the feeling wasn’t going away. She felt uneasy the moment Choji turned around and revealed that unnerving grin and proudly showed them he had eaten the rest of their food. The feeling was amplified when he started laughing uncontrollably. There was something broken inside Choji’s head. A few screws were loose and nobody seemed to be able to screw them tight again. It was the mountain. It was poisoning all of them one by one and exploiting the darkness that lived inside each and every one of them.

It exposed Sakura’s selfishness and willingness to betray Ino if it meant surviving. There was wrath brewing inside her and it had revealed its ugly head multiple times. 

It further deepened, the darkness, that already manifested inside Suigetsu augmented his violent side into something sinister. His greed for survival and need to punish those that interfered was unmatched. He would have beaten Choji to death if nobody stopped him. 

Choji was a glutton prior to the accident. He engorged on food as a coping mechanism. He had a learning disability and was slower than most. He had been terrorized by Suigetsu and Sasuke throughout the school year, and when he felt power holding the shovel, it changed him. Twisted him. In a way Hinata couldn’t explain. Choji would have killed Suigetsu, and almost killed him, by preventing any of them from tending to his wounds if Naruto hadn't stopped him. 

Ino who was normally confident and full of energy was now hesitant and anxious. She second guessed herself and those around her. She had become a sloth. She was the one to question things and spread the seeds of doubt, because everything was so uncertain and fragile. 

Lee had become paranoid with an ‘us’ against ‘them’ mentality. He was envious of those he perceived higher on the social hierarchy. She felt it with Lee, he was losing his touch on reality and his paranoia was manifesting delusions and he was pushing everyone away, everyone, except Choji. 

Hinata brought her hand to her chest. She knew how the mountains were poisoning and exploiting her. It was making her more doubtful and distrustful. She couldn’t trust Lee and she couldn’t trust Choji. The only person she thought she could trust was Naruto and she didn’t know where he was, or if he was safe, or if he had made it to the campsite, or if he had found help. It left her troubled and uncomfortable. She had begun to like Naruto more and more, and wanted him to be okay. She felt the anxieties and worries burrow a hole right through her chest and it made it difficult to breathe. 

Silence befell around them as they sat idly by on the rock. Waiting and listening for a helicopter that never came. When Hinata grew tired and couldn’t stand anymore she dropped to her knees. The longer they sat the more the darkness crept into each of their bodies and one by one a demon took hold of them and made a home inside them. 

*****

It was getting dark. The sun would set at 7:34PM. 

They were left forgotten. Moods that had already soured quickly turned to hostility. Everyone had lost hope that they would be rescued by nightfall, and everyone was teetering between madness and sanity. 

“Something happened to them!” Ino was the first to speak. “They’re probably hurt or dead! I mean a wolf attacked Lee...there are other animals in the mountains. Wolves, bears, coyotes! They didn’t take the shovel, we have the shovel!” 

“That bastard.” Suigetsu spoke shaking his head. Ino was saying out loud what he had been thinking for the better part of the hour. 

“What do we do?” Ino asked turning towards Hinata.

“We can’t keep waiting here if something happened to them!” Suigetsu said raising his voice. There was instability in his voice. 

“We need to go to that campsite ourselves!” Sakura joined the conversation. “I’m not going to die here!” 

“We’ll go. All of us. We’ll go to the campsite tomorrow morning.” Hinata answered agreeing with Sakura. It was their only option if they wanted to survive. She was running out of excuses on why they needed to stay here. Naruto and Sasuke had been gone for a day and a half and there has been so sign of help. Something must have happened to them. She felt her heart thump painfully. She thought to Naruto. She felt her eyes tearing up. Something must have happened to both of them that prevented them from reaching the campsite. They should of had the shovel. They needed something to protect themselves as they journeyed down the mountain. 

“All of us?” Suigetsu sneered.

“If I remember correctly you weren’t able to move without Sakura’s help.” Ino snapped. “So shut your mouth or we’re going to leave you behind.” 

Suigetsu snorted again but didn’t protest. It was decided. Tomorrow morning they would set off towards the campsite, and hopefully discover what prevented Sasuke and Naruto from reaching their destination. Hinata looked to the sky. It was a menacing color. The wind picked up again and the temperature plummeted. It became unbearable to remain on the rock ledge and they were forced to move inland again. 

*****

“Wait!” Hinata said before they began their journey. “We should be on the other side of the stream.” Hinata pointed to the other side. “Let’s backtrack and cross to the other side.” She mentioned the initial crossing about fifteen minutes back. 

“Why?” Suigetsu questioned. “This side looks easier and more direct. Plus it’s right here!” 

“If we’re on that side it’s going to pop us out on the same side as the campsite. If we’re on this side we’re going to have to cross to reach the site.” 

“What way did they go?” Sakura asked. The stream was large, too large to safely cross without falling against the slippery rocks and getting wet. She looked from one side of the stream to the other. This side looked easier and more direct. She was agreeing with Suigetsu, but she also wanted to know what path they took. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t see which side they picked!” Suigetsu answered impatiently. “They probably went this way, because they probably didn’t double back. I wouldn't have doubled back.” 

“Let’s go Hinata’s way. I’d rather cross the stream now when it’s easier. It looked like it gets bigger as it goes down.” Ino answered. She had spent a lot of time looking down the side of the mountain and into the valley. She knew the distance played a trick on their eyes and even though it may appear small from the rock ledge she knew it had grown and widened. The current was probably rough and violent the further down they traveled. 

“If they had gone this way.” Sakura spoke. “They would of had to cross the stream. Do you think they fell in?”

“Shut up, Sakura! We don’t know what happened so stop it!” Ino answered. She didn’t want to think about what prevented them from finding the campsite. 

“If they took this path.” Hinata said pointing down. “Should we take this path and see if we find them?” 

“No.” Suigetsu answered. “We should take the other side. If you’re saying it’ll pop us out on the same side as the campsite without us having to cross anything. Let’s go the other way. If we go down the same path they did...and reach the same obstacle they did what good will that do us?” 

“Let’s put it to a vote.” Hinata asked. She had already regretted bringing up which side to take. She had a gut feeling Naruto and Sasuke went the most direct path down the side of the mountain, meaning they would of had to cross the river eventually, and if they did fall in...there was nothing they could do about it now. 

“All in favor of going the most direct path down.” Hinata asked. She looked around. Nobody voted. “All in favor of going down on the other side?” Everybody raised their hands including Choji and Lee. The decision was already made the moment Sakura hypothesized they had fallen into the river when attempting to cross. Hinata holding the shovel began to lead them back up the mountain. They were going to cross to the other side and make their descent down to the campsite. 

*****

“What’s this?” Suigetsu asked as they came to a halt. 

They had been traveling for almost two hours when they came to their first obstacle. They were looking down. The ground had become completely slanted and was covered in hundreds of tiny rocks. Looking down they saw bigger rocks, and stationary boulders, and the further it dropped the more slanted the ground became. It only took a moment to realize if they went down they weren’t going to be able to climb back up. It was impossible to climb down. They would have to slide down. They would have to slide very carefully down or they would end up falling down and possibly breaking or spraining a bone. It looked dangerous, but it was the only way to go.

“Should we go back?” Hinata asked. 

“No! We’ve come all this way!” Sakura argued. “We can do this. We just have to slide down.” 

“Why don’t you go first, Sakura.” Ino offered and shoved her lightly towards the edge before folding her arms over her chest. A small cry escaped Sakura and she leapt back.

“I’ll go first.” Hinata offered. She was the leader. She would be the one to go first. 

Hinata sat down and inched her way up the edge. Her feet dropped over. She looked down. She had to be able to slow down. She thought back to Newton’s laws of physics. She decided to slide with one leg folded up, and one leg stretched out so she was able to slow down if needed. 

“Be careful!” Ino told Hinata as she crouched down. 

Ino glanced back behind her. She knew she was going to be the next to go. She didn’t want to be left alone with any of them. Hinata nodded her head. She held onto the shovel and pushed herself down. It was a long way down. Ino watched as Hinata controlled her speed with her feet. Hinata leaned back and put one arm behind her to slow down when she reached another steep section. She watched as rocks began to dislodge and roll down after her. She didn’t know why but she thought to a landslide. A shudder went down her spine. Ino didn’t wait until Hinata reached the end. She positioned her body in the same way and pushed herself off. 

She moved faster than she thought and the increased speed caused her to become frightened. She leaned back and stretched her arm back to try and decrease her speed. She still moved fast. She wanted to close her eyes and cover her face but she didn’t. Her vision became blurry. It hurt. She felt rocks and dirt sliding under her and when she reached the steep section she almost screamed out. There was a small drop. For a moment she felt nothing underneath her and then she slammed onto rocks and continued sliding down. She looked and saw that more and more rocks began sliding down on either side of her. She moved her body out of the way of the bigger rocks and the bigger boulders were noticeable. When she reached the bottom she rolled to her side panting. Hinata was there and was helping her up. Ino looked down at her hands. They were filthy and there were small cuts on both palms. Her nail polish was chipped and under her fingernails were covered in dirt. 

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked. Ino nodded her head. “I’m going to go wash up.” She moved away and walked towards the water only when she walked closer and closer she noticed just how large and wide it became. It was no longer a stream but a coursing river that ripped down. It was impossible to get close to the water. The current was strong and the banks of the river were deep. If she got too close she would fall in and drown. Instead she stumbled backwards and took out her water bottle and began to take her fill wondering if both Naruto and Sasuke had drowned. Her eyes grew hauntingly larger as she watched the current unable to look away. 

Hinata stood at the bottom and looked up. Suigetsu and Sakura were the next to go. They went together. Hinata watched as Suigetsu traveled faster down the side than Sakura. She brought her eyes to the falling rocks all around them. Her eyes widened as she saw one of the bigger rocks became dislodged and began to roll down after them.

“LOOK OUT!” Hinata screamed and pointed. “GET OUT OF THE WAY!” 

Suigetsu and Sakura both turned around. The rock was now rolling fast down the side and it was aimed directly at Suigetsu. He tried to dive out of the way, but it only resulted in him becoming vertical. The rock struck Suigetsu in the shoulder before flying over him and down towards Hinata. She cried out and ran to the side. The rock slammed against the ground and rolled away. Suigetsu began rolling the rest of the way down and when he reached the bottom Hinata ran to him. 

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked. Suigetsu rolled to his back and was coughing. He was covered in dirt and blood. His wounds on his face opened up and she saw fresh blood smeared across. Sakura reached the bottom and ran towards Suigetsu. 

“How is your shoulder?” Sakura asked. Suigetsu only groaned in response. His eyes fluttering open and close. His vision was blurry and the world around him wouldn’t stop spinning. His entire body ached from skull to toe. There was an explosion of pain against his shoulder blade and he noticed the impact knocked the breath right out of him. He began gasping and inhaled oxygen through his mouth. 

“Come on if you stay here more rocks are going to fall on top of you.” Sakura answered and attempted to help Suigetsu to his feet. 

Hinata looked up to see Choji and Lee were the last to take the descent. Their trips much like hers and Ino’s was uneventful. They reached the bottom with only a few bumps and bruises. Although Lee who was already struggling with an injured arm was wincing and his eyes watered up as he struggled into a standing position. Choji was on his side helping him balance and walk away. Ino returned and reported on the river.

“We can’t get access to the water. The current is too fast and the bank is too high up. If we get close we’ll fall in. We’re going to have to keep going and find a calm spot to wash up in and fill our waterbottles.” 

*****

They were all exhausted, covered in dirt, and sore. Lee and Suigetsu the most injured out of the group needed assistance or else they were going to have to keep stopping to take breaks. Hinata assisted Lee who was moaning and grunting as they walked, and Ino begrudgingly assisted Suigetsu. They did the final stretch in complete silence. Suigetsu was the first one to notice the blue tarp.

“We’re here!” Suigetsu announced.

Neither had the energy to cry out for help, and instead they continued to trudge closer and closer to the campsite until reaching the edge. Suigetsu, Ino, and Sakura who were several feet in front of Hinata, Lee, and Choji stopped in their tracks and stared in front of them. They remained quiet. They were staring at something Hinata couldn’t see.

It was Naruto. He was wearing nothing but a school uniform. His back was to them and he was looking down at the ground. From this angle all they saw was a large reddened stain across the ground in front of him. It looked like a mirage. It was incomprehensible. They questioned their sanity. The next person they saw was Sasuke. He exited the tent. He was calling out to Naruto. Neither had noticed them. They didn’t know what to make of this information, and all they did was stare. 

When Naruto spun around and grew hysterical claiming they needed to get out of there was when the spell was broken. Suigetsu was the first to speak. 

“And go where?” 

Ino looked at Naruto’s jersey sweater and pants. Ino wasn’t paying attention to the exchange of words between Suigetsu and Sasuke. 

There was a dark stain across Naruto’s sweater and his hands were dripping in what looked like red paint. Ino didn’t see the snow. What she saw was the forest ground. Grass-less. Covered in dirt and rocks. Flattened. Tall skinny trees stretched up with naked branches. It was unmistakable. Neither Naruto or Sasuke wore socks or shoes. They were barefoot. Neither wore coats. She looked to Sasuke. They had witnessed him coming out of the tent. He wore the same confused expression as Naruto. Sasuke was in a similar state. He wore a long sleeved shirt and pants. On his front was a large darkened stain and his hands were also covered in the same red paint as Naruto's. There was a look of delirium in each of their faces, and their eyes were saucer-like and bewildered. 

“What’s going on?” Hinata asked walking away from Lee and Choji and towards Naruto. Her eyebrows furrowed and her face twisted into shock, confusion, and relief. She looked frantically from Sasuke to Naruto. They were alive! 

“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!” Sasuke screamed and held a hand up. There was lunacy in his voice. There was no light in his eyes. Hinata stopped moving. Blood dripped off Sasuke’s palm.

“Naruto?” She called out shaking her head back and forth and turning to Naruto whose face appeared to be drained of blood. He hadn't said a single word. 

“What the fuck have you guys been doing?” Suigetsu repeated. He pushed himself away from Ino and Sakura and hobbled towards the pair. Hinata also didn’t listen either and moved closer. The rest kept their distance. 

“DON’T ENTER THE CAMPSITE!” Sasuke screamed again.

“Sasuke!” Naruto chastised. He finally spoke and turned his attention to Sasuke. “Enough! You’re scaring them!”

“Is that...a deer?” Ino asked. She too decided not to listen something caught her attention and she walked up behind Hinata. Her eyes were focused on what was behind Naruto and Sasuke and the closer she came the clearer the image was. It wasn’t just a deer. It was a fawn. It was laying on it’s side. Ino looked down its spine seeing the speckled white dots against its reddish-brown fur. The fawn’s throat was slashed and its belly was cut open. Intestines spilled out of the abdomen and pooled out in front. Covered in blood, left forgotten on the ground, was the murder weapon...a hatchet. 

Naruto and Sasuke turned around and looked down at the slaughtered fawn. 

“You killed a baby deer?” Ino asked stopping on the other side of Naruto and looking down. 

“NO! THAT WAS A DOG!” Sasuke screamed. “We didn’t kill anything! That thing last night did!” He was hysterical and spun back around. “What do you mean we’ve been gone for two days? It’s only been one night!” 

Suigetsu stopped next to Hinata and stared at Sasuke. “Dude what the fuck is going on!” 

“We must have killed the deer.” Naruto admitted. He looked down at his bloodied hands and clothes. His stomach growled loudly. “We're probably just forgetting because we’re hungry.”

“This campsite is abandoned isn’t it?” Sakura called out from behind. Her voice was saturated in despondency. She had observed the campsite. She saw the torn tent and musty sleeping bag. The clothes line. She looked closer and saw clothes were hanging up. They were Naruto’s clothes and coat he was wearing laying, on the ground beneath the clothes line were his sneakers. She didn’t understand what was happening. She noticed the rusty, dirty, pots and pans by the fireplace. “How did you guys make the fire?” Sakura asked turning back to the fireplace. There were ash and blackened bits of wood left. Evidence there was a recent fire. White smoke was billowing up from the embers. 

“We never made a fire!” Sasuke insisted and he began shaking his head. “We couldn’t! It snowed last night!” There wasn't any snow on the ground or any evidence there was any snow. “Right, Naruto?!” He turned and looked at Naruto. 

“I don’t remember what happened. I fell into the river and went unconscious.” Naruto answered. “It's been two days?” He avoided Sasuke and looked at Hinata. She nodded her head yes. 

“I’m not crazy!” Sasuke yelled frustrated that Naruto wasn’t agreeing with him and chose not to even look at him. He stormed to the tent and grabbed the mysterious backpack. It was still real. It was still heavy. He unzipped it and looked inside. It was still full of everything. He pulled out the map and opened it. He wanted to make sure the entries were still there. They were. He left the backpack in the tent taking only the map. He handed the map over to Suigetsu. 

“Read! This belonged to the camper whose camp this belonged to. He documented everything that happened here exactly one year ago!” Sasuke explained. Suigetsu looked down at the map and began to read the entries. All seven entries. His expressions were similar to Naruto’s as he read. When he finished he looked up.

“This is fucked up.” Suigetsu answered and handed the map to Hinata who took it and began to read the entries. “It still doesn’t account for why you were gone for two days and why there is a slaughtered deer behind you...and...” Suigetsu let out a cold laugh. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb. Realization washed over him like taking a bitter pill. “There was nobody here. That’s why help didn’t come. For fucksake.” 

Hinata finished reading it and handed the map to Ino. Sakura walked up behind Ino and began reading over her shoulder. 

“Naruto...what happened?” Hinata asked Naruto. 

She followed Naruto as he stumbled away from the dead fawn and Sasuke. He was avoiding Sasuke. His eyes focused on his hands and clothes. He moved back to the tent. He was beginning to see the things that they saw. He noticed he wasn’t wearing socks or shoes when he remembered...he remembered putting on socks and shoes before he left the tent. He remembered feeling the wetness as he walked and the way his socks chafed against his wet sneakers. He didn’t understand why he was suddenly barefooted. He was looking for his sneakers in the tent. 

“The last thing I remembered was falling into the river yesterday. We made it to the campsite and found it was abandoned. I argued with Sasuke and I blacked out. I woke up in the middle of the night in the tent. Sasuke showed me the map…” Naruto’s memory was becoming fuzzy. “I read the entries and then I fell back asleep. When I woke up it was morning. I literally just woke up a few minutes before you arrived...two days passed?”

“Naruto...it’s afternoon now. We’ve been traveling all day.” Hinata explained. She watched as Naruto moved around the tent. He couldn’t find his sneakers, or his socks, or the clothes he wore yesterday. His wet clothes that he remembered being in the corner. Were gone. He was able to spot Sasuke’s socks and shoes inside the tent. He didn’t understand why they were both barefoot. He didn't understand what was going on. 

“I have to wash the blood off me.” Naruto murmured and left the tent and made his way to the river. Hinata followed him. She looked around the abandoned campsite. The heaviness of the situation was pressing harder and harder against her chest. Help didn’t come because they couldn’t find help.

“I think we were both just tired and hungry. We must have slept longer than we realized.” Naruto continued his explanation. He kneeled down and began to wash the blood from his hands in the cold waters. 

“Naruto...aren’t you cold?” Hinata asked noticing that Naruto was still barefoot, and dressed lightly. He wasn't shivering or trembling or acting like he was exposed to the same cold temperature as the rest of them. 

“Yeah...I think…” Naruto lied. He couldn’t feel anything. He felt numb, confused, lost. He had lost time. Chunks of time weren’t just missing they were obliterated. 

“Naruto!” Sasuke called from behind. He kneeled next to Naruto and looked at him, but he didn’t look back. Naruto looked down at Sasuke’s feet. He must have returned to the tent. He was wearing his socks and sneakers. “Tell me you remember last night!” 

“I fell into the river. We argued. I fell unconscious. I woke up inside the tent. I read the entries on the map and fell back asleep. That's what happened last night.”

“No! We heard the dog barking. We heard the dog barking and you thought it was search and rescue and wanted to leave the tent. We heard the dog whining and then when we left the tent this morning we both found the dog slaughtered!” 

“I don’t remember that.” Naruto lied. He still refused to look at him. 

“Yes you do!” Sasuke argued. 

“Sasuke...we’re losing it. It was a shock when we came here and found it abandoned and an even bigger shock when we read those messed up entries. It’s just our minds playing tricks on us!” Naruto answered without looking at him. 

“The camcorder!” Sasuke insisted. “Remember the camcorder?” As soon as he said the words he stopped. “That’s it! The last thing I remember was we were looking at the camcorder and then...I blacked out.” 

Naruto continued to ignore Sasuke and continued cleaning the dirt and grime off his hands and fingernails. He watched the water turn pinkish and brown as his hands became clean again. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and jerked him towards him. Hinata remained by his side. She was quiet and listened intently. She wanted to hear more of Sasuke’s perspective. The way his voice was desperate for validation caused Hinata to want to believe him, because regardless of whose reality was true two days had gone by. 

“Look at me!” Sasuke demanded jerking Naruto even closer. 

Naruto turned, looked up, and stared at him answering bluntly. “I am.” Sasuke’s breath hitched. Naruto's voice remained steadied and his eyes stared deep into Sasuke's. “Sasuke, do you remember what you said to me when we argued at the campsite?” Sasuke’s eyes widened. He did. Naruto reached out and wrapped his hand around the wrist that Sasuke was holding him by. He was going to twist his version of what happened into something logical and coherent...and not into the ramblings of a madman. 

“This is what I think happened. I fell into the river. You said you had extra clothes I could change into and I said no because I wanted to reach the campsite.” Sasuke nodded his head. “When we reached the campsite. I was calling for help. You noticed it was abandoned. We got into an argument.” Sasuke nodded his head again. “I went unconscious.” Sasuke nodded his head. “I woke up in the middle of the night.” Sasuke nodded his head. Naruto bit his lower lip leaving out the part with how he woke up, and how Sasuke went about reviving him. “You showed me the map and the entries.” Sasuke nodded his head. That was where Naruto stopped recapping and instead told him his version of events. 

“I think the shock of everything, the exhaustive journey to the campsite, your injured hand, our hunger, the abandoned campsite, those entries. It messed with us. It messed with both you and me. I think the shock of everything caused us to blackout, and I think we stayed in that tent longer than we thought, and didn’t leave until this morning, and we must have killed the deer with the hatchet because we were hungry.” 

Sasuke continued to stare into his eyes. He felt Naruto’s hand wrapped tightly around his wrist and his words wrapped tightly around him, binding him into a cocoon. There was sanity to his words. Naruto’s explanation made...sense. Sasuke looked down at his right hand and saw that it was still doctored up with a pair of his boxers. It was bloodied. It was real. He felt the dull pain across his palm. If this was real why wasn’t his version of the night real? He remembered experiencing a panic attack after he argued with Naruto. He remembered screaming and crying over reaching the campsite only to find it abandoned. He remembered feeling the hunger pains and cramps. He remembered telling Naruto to go into the tent and change, and he remembered going into the tent and finding him unconscious. He remembered removing Naruto's clothes, and then his own. He remembered warming Naruto up with his own body to save him.

What about the stuff he remembered that Naruto was now saying didn’t happen?

Did he not hear those unidentifiable noises while he sat at the fireplace and read the entries? Noises that sounded like rocks slamming against rocks, the sound of some omniscient presence, some mythical beast that haunted these woods. Inside the tent did he really not hear the barking sound? The barking going from alarm to territorial to whining in pain as it was being disemboweled. Maybe they fed into each other’s madness. He couldn’t remember who was the first one to point out the barking. He tried to remember. His mind was all muddled and murky and left him questioning everything. Had they really both blacked out? Lost time? Came too only when the rest of them appeared? His head whirled. It must have been the way Naruto described it...right? 

“Yeah…” Sasuke answered softly. 

He let go of Naruto and in turn Naruto let go of him. He watched as Naruto returned to cleaning off his hands. Sasuke undid the boxers from his hand and looked at the jagged mark across his palm. It had sealed up into a nasty scab. When he put his hands into the river’s water Naruto stood up abruptly, and left, with Hinata trailing behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as Naruto went about ignoring him again. Realization washed over him. Sasuke exhaled loudly and turned back to the river. 

He remembered who noticed the dog barking first. He remembered who asked about the gunshot first. He remembered and he wasn’t crazy. 

It was the first time he experienced Naruto lying, and if Naruto wasn’t the first one to point out the barking dog, and the gunshot he might have believed him and his words. Naruto had been resistant since last night about what was happening. He was in denial and continued to be in denial. Sasuke couldn’t explain the phenomenon of what happened to them, or why they seemed to both lose a day and a half of their memory, but he knew the memories he did have were as real as the cut on his palm. They had lost time. His healing cut was proof the only discrepancy was what did they do in that day and a half? 

He decided he needed to find the camcorder thinking maybe they would find answers there. 

*****

“I say we cut up this fawn, and cook it. We’re all starving and we could all use some protein. We'll have ourselves a barbecue.” Suigetsu suggested as he looked down at the fawn. “No need to let it go to waste.”

“Do you know how to cut it up?” Sakura asked and crossed her arms nervously.

“No. But it can’t be that hard can it?”

“What are we going to do?” Ino asked. “This campsite is abandoned!” 

“We’re going to eat meat first and decide what we’re going to do next.” Suigetsu answered. “Why don’t you two go gather wood and start a fire and clean out those pans in the river?” 

“I’ll go wash the pots and pans.” Sakura answered and left. She was hungry and salivating thinking about eating cooked meat. 

Ino glowered back at Suigetsu. Her stomach growled and she looked down at the dead fawn. Even though she didn’t want to eat bambi she was starving and needed to eat something or she was going to die. She turned and began to look around the campsite for wood and brush to put into the fireplace. Suigetsu smiled. He crouched down and picked up the hatchet. He examined it. For being left behind for over a year it was surprisingly sharp. He looked at the blade. It looked as if it was sharpened recently. He shrugged and his oily smile spread thick and heavy across his face. He didn’t think too much of it and set to work hacking up the fawn. 

Naruto walked back to the campsite and noticed the clothes line. He saw his clothes hanging up to dry. His last memory of his clothes they were soaking wet in the corner of the tent. He reached for his sweater, it was bone dry, and he felt the ground beneath him pulsating. A memory surged through him. 

A memory of it being pitch-dark and the only light was coming from the roaring fire. He looked to see a shadowy figure pinning his wet clothes on the clothes line. He was sitting a few feet back, and he was holding a golden goblet. He raised his cup and a shadowy figure with long jagged horns jutting out of it's face filled his cup with red wine. He brought the cup to his lips and drank every last drop raising his goblet for more. He was laughing when he felt hands on his cheeks. He looked and saw Sasuke crawling on top of him, his hands reaching for the same goblet he held onto. He peered past Sasuke and watched himself sitting parallel on the other side of the campfire. He let go of the goblet and he felt Sasuke's lips up against his. 

It was as if he was looking into the mirror only the reflection was only of Naruto. The image flipped. He was now sitting on the log watching himself across the fire. He watched as an unknown force wrapped a plastic bag around his face. The plastic bag handles were tightened and twisted around his neck. His hands went up desperately to remove the plastic bag. The outline of the plastic bag fitted around his face. He saw the outline of his eyes, nose, and mouth twisting up into a scream. The plastic bag was inhaled into the mouth suffocating him further. Both legs were kicked out and kicking violently at the ground and air. He began to squirm and contort his body clawing desperately at the unknown force that was slowly suffocating him to death. He saw the veins popping out of his hands. He watched as the strength gradually left him. His hands fell limply at his side and his body slumped over. The plastic bag was still held around him even when he stopped moving. After what felt like an eternity he was released and his lifelessly body fell over. Moving into focus was the perpetrator...and it was Sasuke. 

Naruto gasped and clutched at his throat. He dropped his sweater and doubled over choking and gagging. Hinata wrapped her arm around him. “What’s wrong, Naruto?” His neck stung and when he brought his fingers to his neck he felt the ligature marks. He could still feel the plastic bag in his mouth and could still taste the polyethylene. Catching his breath he looked to Hinata frightfully.

“What’s on my neck?” Naruto asked and raised his head so Hinata could see his neck and adam's apple. 

“Just some red marks and scratches on either side of your neck.” Hinata answered and brushed her fingertips against the location. “Why?” She was confused and panicked.

“It just...hurts.” Naruto murmured. He bent over and picked up his sweater. He gathered up the rest of his clothes from the line and picked up his sneakers. He wanted to change out of his clothes. He could smell the putrid smell of blood and it was curdling his stomach. He felt feverish. He stumbled towards the tent and saw Sasuke was walking towards him. 

“Naruto…” 

“I’m going to change!” Naruto said abruptly and held a hand out to Sasuke. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Sasuke. He turned around and entered the tent and zipped it closed behind him. He saw Lee laying down. 

“Hey…” Naruto greeted. Lee opened his bloodshot eyes. His hair was wild and untamed like a briar patch. “How are you doing?” 

“Not good.” Lee answered. “What were you guys doing all this time?”

Naruto shook his head and said truthfully. “I don’t know. Everything is blank.” 

“We’re not alone.” Lee answered his voice was low and hoarse. “I sense them. They’re watching us.”

“Who?” Naruto asked. He crawled over to Lee and placed his palm on Lee’s forehead. It felt warm. His face was flushed. Small beads of sweat formed along his brow line and temple. Lee was on his back laying on top of the sleeping bag using his own backpack as a pillow. 

“Evil. It lurks in the forest and it’s poisoning us. You’re new so you haven’t heard what happened to the children who were murdered.”

“What happened?” 

“There used to be a camp, Konohagakure, operating in the mountains. Only it wasn’t really a camp. It was a reformatory school. About five years ago it was leaked that things weren’t being run properly. When the state came in to investigate they found it was really a house of horrors. They found the bodies of four boys in the basement. They were bound, beaten and sodomized to death in a ritualistic fashion. During the raid they found two employees had hanged themselves. The headmaster and five employees were arrested and charged. They were all sentenced to death, and still sit on death row. Only that’s not the worse thing. They found another boy. He was buried in a shallow grave on the property. He wasn’t on any of the records, and when they found his body he was beheaded. He was never identified and his skull was never recovered.” 

“What does that have to do with…” Naruto asked as a chill went down his spine. Lee spoke in a trance. His eyes pierced through Naruto and it felt like he was looking at someone or something else as he talked. It didn't feel like Lee was really talking. A foreign spirit took possession of Lee's body and was speaking through him. 

“When they were arrested the headmaster and employees all said they were possessed and did not have control over their bodies. Neither staff member or headmaster were able to identify the body even when prosecutors offered them life in prison in exchange for the identification. They said something evil lurked in the mountains and that evil is still here...in the mountains.”

“Do you think that camp is on a map?” Naruto asked. He wasn't going to allow himself to be pulled into the feverish ramblings of Lee. He was thinking back to the map they had found in the backpack. He looked and saw the mysterious backpack was still inside the tent. He glanced at Lee and his eyes were back to being closed. He looked as if he hadn't even spoken at all, and maybe he hadn't, and maybe Naruto made it all up. 

“I guess it would depend on how old the map is.” Lee answered. 

Naruto grabbed the backpack and unzipped it. He looked inside and reached for the map. But it wasn’t there. He remembered Sasuke took it out to show everyone the entries. Even if the reformatory school was on the map it wasn’t like he was able to read a map, or navigate his way through the mountain. He paused again. His eyes fell on the camcorder. Sasuke mentioned the camcorder. He felt anxious. He glanced at Lee and his eyes were still closed. Naruto took the camcorder out. He bit his lip, and zipped the backpack up. He needed to think clearly. He could still smell the blood on him. 

“I’m going to change out of these clothes.” Naruto announced and turned his back to Lee. He began to undress. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Lee’s eyes remained shut. He reached for his backpack and unzipped it. He placed the camcorder inside before zipping it closed. 

“You’d better watch your back.” Lee warned. “Don’t spend any time alone with Suigetsu.” 

“Why?” Naruto asked with a forced laugh. 

“If you do he’ll kill you.” 

Naruto laughed nervously. “Lee. You’re delusional. You’re running a fever.” 

“You can’t trust Sakura, or Ino, or Sasuke. You can't trust any of them.” 

“I think you should stay in the tent and rest.” Naruto spoke changing topics. 

He looked down and saw that he was still wearing Sasuke’s underwear. He didn’t want to change completely in front of Lee and decided to keep them on. He pulled his undershirt over his head and felt a hand wrap around his bicep. Naruto turned and saw Lee’s face inches from him. His eyes were circular, unblinking. His eyes like two black holes bore into him and Naruto felt trapped. He was so close he could feel Lee’s heavy breath against his shoulder blade. 

“You’re going to die, Naruto.” Lee prophesied. “And if you die...we’re all gunna die. It’ll be like that one nursery rhyme. Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after. We're Jill...you got that? We're Jill and you're Jack.” 

“I’m not going to die.” 

“You can’t escape death. No one can.” Lee spoke his voice deep. Naruto felt Lee’s hold tighten on his bicep and he could feel Lee’s fingernails digging into his flesh. He felt the sharp pain of nails embedded into his skin and Lee continued to tighten his hold. Squeezing him more and more. The shadows under Lee’s face darkened. His face was pale. His eyes were flat and dull. So dark, pitch-black, if Naruto kept staring he thought he was going to become blind. It began to frighten him. He felt it in the pit of his stomach. Gut-wrenching fear. His body screamed for him to run. 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Naruto asked nervously and looked away. He couldn't stare at his eyes any longer. 

“ You reek. You smell just like him.” Lee spoke bitterly. He refused to let him go. He leaned close and sniffed Naruto’s neck. It caused Naruto to freeze, his mind whirling trying to keep up with Lee’s delusions, and he felt goosebumps form on his skin. 

“I smell like who?” Naruto asked. 

“Sasuke. His scent is all over you. What exactly did you two do the past two days?” Lee accused. He leaned over and smelled Naruto’s chest. Naruto found himself moving away, but he couldn't move far not when Lee still had an iron tight hold on him. It only caused Lee to laugh mockingly. 

“What are you doing? You should see the look on your face. I thought I could trust you but you smell just like him.” 

“I smell like him because I was wearing his clothes.” Naruto defended. “Smell me again when I’m in my own clothes.” 

Lee released Naruto, pushed himself back, and returned to laying down. He didn’t answer Naruto. He closed his eyes and remained silent. Naruto glanced at him a few times before he finished dressing. His heart thumping painfully. He wanted to leave the tent. He didn’t want to be baited by Lee’s madness. It left him motion sick. 

“Choji. I want Choji in here with me. He’s the only one I trust.” Lee answered breaking the silence. His eyes remained closed and he remained laying on his back. 

“Okay.” Naruto answered. He put his jacket on, zipped it up, and grabbed his backpack before leaving the tent. Naruto almost leapt out of his skin. He came face to face with Sasuke. He was crouching low and at eye level. Was he listening the whole time? He felt panicky. 

“What are you doing?!” Naruto exhaled speaking almost manically. It felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. 

“I want the backpack.” Sasuke said before dropping his voice. “And the camcorder.” Naruto stepped out of the tent avoiding Sasuke’s eyes. He didn’t say anything else, and left glancing over his shoulder to see Sasuke had retrieved the backpack in question. He moved past Hinata increasing his speed to a fast-paced walk.

“Where are you going?” Hinata asked.

“I’m going to the bathroom! Don’t follow me!” Naruto answered and he quickened his speed practically running in the direction of the river. He wanted to get rid of the camcorder. He didn’t want to find out what was on it. He wanted to get rid of it before Sasuke realizes the camcorder is missing, and before he can accuse him of taking it. Slam it up against a tree, throw it into the river, or bury it. Anything to get rid of it so he didn’t have to confront what he and Sasuke did these past two days.


	7. Chapter 7

**“Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood.”― William Golding, Lord of the Flies**

The sound of static began to fill Naruto’s head. 

It started inside the tent when he carefully put the camcorder into his backpack. It started out low. It was barely recognizable. A humming noise he could tune out. When he unzipped the tent door and came face to face with Sasuke that noise grew louder, and he wasn’t able to tune it out any longer. It sounded like a cackling, hissing sound as if it were coming out of blown out speakers. The further he ran along the river, the louder the noise became until it was deafening. It began to incapacitate him. 

“Naruto?” 

He looked up to see Kiba stumbling to keep his balance. There was thick coyote fur outlining his hood. The fur was matted and bloodied and raw as if freshly skinned and sewn to his coat with barbed wire. His gray parka was unzipped revealing his band shirt with the mouth and tongue sticking out on the front. The mouth on his shirt was bleeding. The white shirt becoming soaked as it tried to absorb the blood from the gash on his side that ripped through the fabric and flesh. Both hands covered his left side. Both of Kiba’s pupils were blown and his eyes were swollen. The left side of his face was disfigured and bruised resembling a rotten tomato. 

Kiba began to stumble towards him. His movements were contorted. It didn’t look right and Naruto noticed why. His knees were bent backwards like a flamingos. His knees jutted behind him and his front was thrown forwards. He took wide steps like a duck. His hands stretched out as he tried to keep his balance and his body lopped from side to side as he made long sweeping strides all helter skelter closer and closer. Naruto was petrified. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move and he swore his heart stopped. He wanted to scream but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. 

“Naruto! Why did you lie? You said you heard help! You said help was almost here! You said I was going to be okay!” Kiba’s voice temporarily overloaded the sound of static. His voice the equivalent of a pumpjack of an oil well. Naruto remained immobilized and unblinking. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t real. 

“Do you think you’re safe? You’re not.” Kiba continued. His jaw became unhinged like a snake’s. Blood poured down the sides of Kiba’s mouth and dripped from his nose. Naruto kept telling himself this wasn’t real, and this wasn’t happening, kept telling himself he was dreaming. 

Kiba had finally reached Naruto. His bloodied fingers grabbed hold of Naruto’s orange puffer jacket jerking him closer. It was becoming harder to deny the reality. He could feel Kiba’s hot breath on his face and Kiba’s hands around his coat. Kiba’s eyes became two black holes and inside the blackness Naruto saw something monstrous staring back. It was terror personified. The sound of the pumpjack grew louder and the repetitive droning became faster sending vibrations through the ground. He could feel the vibrations against this feet and soon he found himself trembling. 

“Beware the gunshots. Do not trust them! Do not trust them! Do not trust them! Do not trust them!” Kiba recited. His voice became mechanical and machine-like as if he were speaking through a distorted microphone. “I see them watching me. They are going to come for me. When?!?!?!” 

Kiba lunged on top of him and knocked him over. Naruto’s back slammed against the ground and his head hit something hard causing his vision to blur. He could feel Kiba’s weight straddling him. Kiba’s body felt warm and his weight pressed against his abdomen squishing his organs up into his rib cage. He could feel Kiba’s hands wrapping themselves around his throat, and when he finally found his voice and screamed, Kiba shoved his fingers down his throat. He could feel Kiba’s fingers pushing further into the back of his throat. His nails scratching against the lining of his esophagus. He could taste the mixture of blood and dirt and rot. 

“Daisy came back. Give the boys a kiss. Goodbye.”

Naruto found himself choking and gagging his fingers clawed at his throat as he tried to buck Kiba off of him. 

The sound of the static came rushing back. The sound drowned out all other sounds and it hijacked every other sense. He lost the ability to see. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He lost the ability to speak. He lost the ability to feel. He found himself unable to move his limbs. 

Birthing from the static were screams and wails. He could decipher the screams of children. The children Lee spoke about inside camp Konohagakure. They came from every direction echoing and funneling inside Naruto’s eardrum. Torturous, dying, screams gasping for breath. Their voices echoed off tiled walls and floor and ceiling inside the basement. It sent shock waves through the puddles of blood that collected on the floors. 

“Naruto?” A voice came from the darkness. 

Someone was touching his shoulder and pulled him back into consciousness. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Sakura crouching above him. Her round eyes staring down at him. He was on his back staring up at the treetops. “Are you okay?” Naruto found himself gasping for breath. He pushed himself up struggling to breathe and comprehend what was going on. His eyes looked frantically around almost expecting to see Kiba but there was no sign of him. Because Kiba was dead, hanging upside down in the busted up van, left behind. 

“You have a nosebleed.” Sakura commented. Her voice was soft and soothing. Almost maternal. Naruto reached up and touched the skin below his nose. He felt it. When he looked at his fingers he saw it. He had a nosebleed. He smeared the blood with his thumb and index finger. His nostrils stung and the back of his throat felt raw. He could still feel Kiba’s fingers in the back of his throat, and he began coughing. He cleaned off the rest of the blood with his coat sleeve. He felt shaken up and on edge. His hands wouldn’t stop trembling.

“Naruto?” Sakura called out again. “What’s going on? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“I’m fine.” Naruto answered hurriedly. He didn’t understand what had happened. “I’m just...hungry.” He looked to see Sakura had wet pots and pans beside her on the ground. They were a few feet from the riverbed. He couldn’t hear the static anymore, couldn’t hear the sound of the pumpjack anymore, couldn’t hear the screams of the children anymore. Instead he heard the babbling sounds of the water and the swaying of branches in the wind. He inhaled sharply through his nose and held his breath before exhaling.

“I saw something.” Sakura confessed. She sniffled and used the back of her hand to wipe away the clear snot that dripped down from her nose. They hadn’t yet adjusted to the cold temperatures, and they probably never would. They were all shivering with runny noses and chapped cheeks. “When I was washing the pots and pans in the water. I saw something.” Sakura explained. 

Naruto looked at her blistered cheeks, parched lips, the darkened circles under her eyes, and the small cuts and bruises on her face. Sakura looked...different. She was lacking in color. Her emerald eyes seemed colorless and appeared grey. Her pastel pink hair looked white washed. Even her red peacoat looked lackluster. The vibrancy gone and in its place a dirty, stained, coat. All the colors that once belonged to Sakura were pooled at her feet. They were becoming feral children of the woods. 

“What did you see?” Naruto asked.

“I thought I saw somebody…watching me. From across the river on the other side. I followed them and called out, but they vanished.” 

“It’s the woods. It’s playing tricks on us.” Naruto answered automatically. He dismissed Sakura just like he dismissed Lee and just like he dismissed Sasuke. He wasn’t going to entertain anything out of the ordinary. He wasn’t even going to believe the vision he saw of Kiba as truth. It was nothing more than a delusion brought on by starvation. 

He picked up the pots and pans. He looked to the river. He didn’t know how far away they were from camp. He saw rocks jutting out of the waters and saw the coursing water splashing up against the blackened rocks. He remembered falling into the river. He remembered how the cold water sliced through him as if he was being cut up with a blender. He remembered the feeling of fear that he wasn’t going to be able to emerge from the river. He looked up to the elongated skinny trees jutting up towards the sky like fingers. The dull muted colors of the trees and the rocks and the moss. It muddled together. Finally he looked across the river to the other side. Everything was still and nothing appeared out of the ordinary. 

“Yeah...you’re probably right. I just thought...we were going to be rescued.” Sakura continued softly. Her eyes watered up and more clear snot rolled down. “You know?” Her voice cracked. He looked to her. He knew. He remembered when the world came crashing down when he realized the campsite was abandoned. 

Naruto nodded his head solemnly. He didn’t know how to answer. A few tears rolled down Sakura’s face. They remained still and silent basking in the hopelessness of their situation. He felt disenchanted. He felt despair seeping into him and weakening him. He didn’t know what they were supposed to do. He didn’t have a plan. He didn’t have a plan. He didn’t have a plan. He didn’t have any idea on what to do. He was stuck. His mind blank. None of this was supposed to happen. They should have been rescued on the first night...and now they were going on day five...day six? And nothing? He hadn’t even heard a helicopter. Where were they searching for them? Were they even searching for them? 

‘ _You have no one! Nobody is going to mourn your death! The rest of us will be mourned! We’ll have ceremonies and you’ll be buried in a pauper’s grave!_ ’ Naruto grew stiff and rigid. Numbness filled him momentarily. The silence was beginning to eat him up slowly. 

“Maybe we’ll feel better after we eat.” Sakura was the first to break the silence and Naruto felt relief. “Suigetsu is going to cook the...meat.” Naruto nodded his head. He didn’t know how they had come to slaughter the fawn in a ritualistic manner. He was beyond starving and nearing desperation of eating bark and dirt if he went another day without eating. He would. He would eat anything if it meant filling his stomach and ending the sharp pains and cramps he was experiencing. Meat sounded delicious. He could feel his mouth salivating as memories of eating meat washed over him. 

“What were you doing?” Sakura asked. Naruto blinked. He had forgotten. He wanted to get rid of the camcorder. It was the reason why he left the campsite in the first place. Why he was running so frantically away from Sasuke. 

“I had to go to the bathroom.” Naruto lied with a nervous laugh. The camcorder was still in his backpack. He needed to hide it. His backpack felt heavy as if loaded with rocks and bricks. His shoulders hurt. The camcorder weighed over fifty pounds. It had to be. 

“Oh! Actually...I have to go too.” Sakura accepted the answer and noticed the building pressure on her own bladder. “Wait here! I’ll be right back!” Sakura stood up and moved through the trees. Naruto watched her and when she disappeared he placed the pots and pans back on the ground and opened up his backpack. The camcorder was still in his backpack. He reached in to take it out when he heard his name coming from behind.

“NARUTO!” Sakura cried out from behind. “COME QUICK!” 

The sound of shock and alarm in her voice rocked through him and he felt his fight or flight response kicking in. He retracted his hand and looked up. He stood up and ran in the direction of Sakura’s voice. He slid to a halt when he saw her on her knees next to a fallen tree. She turned to him and held her hands up revealing bell-shaped mushrooms with a prominent papilla. 

“Look! I found mushrooms!” Sakura beamed. She looked and acted as if she had found a chest of diamonds and gold. 

“Are they edible?” Naruto asked as he walked closer. He grabbed one of the long stemmed mushrooms from Sakura’s hand and examined it. “What if they’re poisonous? Suigetsu is going to cook meat. We don’t need mushrooms.” Naruto continued. Sakura’s excitement diminished and she looked down at the mushrooms in her hand. 

“What if they aren’t? What if they’re edible?” Sakura asked. 

She grabbed her backpack and opened up the smaller compartment and popped the mushrooms inside before zipping it up. She wasn’t going to give in so easily. Hunger had hijacked her brain. She was being future-oriented. What were they going to do when they ate all of the meat and were back to starving? Naruto continued to examine the mushroom. He didn’t know about fungi. The wind picked up around them. It cut through them and it felt like tiny knives were being inserted into their flesh. Although it was April the wind still had the chill of winter and ice. Just when Naruto was about to drop the mushroom he heard a familiar sound. 

It was the sound of a gunshot. It was the sound of a hunting rifle firing off. It echoed through the woods. Sakura straightened up and her face snapped towards Naruto. A chill went down his spine. He was rooted to the spot. The fear he felt inside the tent with Sasuke last night came rushing back. He felt his bottom lip tremble. 

“Did you hear that?” Sakura asked. 

“Hear what?” Naruto asked trying to be nonchalant. 

“That was a gunshot!” Sakura continued and stood up. 

“I didn’t hear any-” Naruto wasn’t able to finish his sentence. There came another gunshot. This time it sounded closer. It echoed and the direction of where it was coming from couldn’t be discerned. The second gunshot came as a shock and it was revealed on Naruto’s face that he heard it. Sakura’s face lit up. She knew that he heard it too. 

“There!” Sakura spoke. “It came from this direction!” She was about to take off running when Naruto grabbed her wrist. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Naruto asked.

“In the direction of the gunshot! That’s a person! We can be rescued!” 

“We don’t know in what direction the gunshot came from. We can’t just go running blindly through the woods! We need to go back to the camp.” 

“I do. I know what direction!” Sakura looked in the direction she thought she heard gunshots coming from. “If we don’t go after it...what if this is our only chance?” 

“NARUTO? SAKURA!” It was Hinata’s voice. She was calling out for them. There was worry and fear in her voice. 

“No! Let’s go back!” Naruto stated before turning his head and shouting. “WE’RE OVER HERE!” 

Sakura bit her lower lip and turned back to Naruto. She didn’t say anything. She looked once more in the direction of the gunshots looking to see if she spotted anyone moving. She didn’t. She turned back around and followed Naruto back to the river. Naruto saw Hinata standing where his backpack and the pots and pans were. Her face lit up when she saw both Naruto and Sakura. She ran up to them.

“I was worried when you guys. You didn’t come back!” Hinata spoke breathlessly and turned her attention to Naruto. He didn’t know how long he was gone for. Time became an elusive thing. 

“We heard a gunshot!” Sakura said and pointed in the direction she heard it. “Over there. We heard two gunshots! Someone is hunting! Someone is out there!” 

“You did?” Hinata asked and her eyes lit up. She looked to Naruto for confirmation. 

“Yeah…” Naruto confirmed unwillingly, and looked away. He wasn’t expecting the second gunshot. The second gunshot solidified that maybe there really was a hunter in the woods. If there was they couldn’t separate and go chasing after the echoes. They needed to travel together. They couldn’t risk becoming separated and lost even further in the woods. 

“Let’s go back and tell the others!” Sakura concluded and she ran back to the campsite. Naruto bent over, picked up his backpack, and put it on before collecting the pots and pans. His mind was whirling. He felt a glimmer of hope. Similar to when he spotted the blue tarp. If there was a hunter in the mountains and they found him...they would finally be rescued. 

*****

“We can’t trust the gunshots!” 

Sasuke argued the moment Sakura finished explaining she and Naruto heard two gunshots. Sasuke’s face remained pale and iridescent. His eyes appeared darker. His features were all right angles and symmetrical. His skin was clear and blemish-free and his bone-structure perfect. It is an understatement to say that he was handsome. He was Adonis. He was the personification of the god of beauty and desire. Sakura had been stricken with his beauty since the first time she laid eyes on him. 

Right now the beauty was still there beneath the hysteria he was exhibiting. Sakura was speechless. She was witnessing the unraveling of Sasuke and it left her anxious and unsure. 

Naruto ignored both Sakura and Sasuke and took the pots and pans to Suigetsu. His eyes rolled down to the ground. The fawn’s flesh was peeled back from it’s neck down. It’s entire rib cage was exposed and the chest spread. The stomach and intestines were pulled all the way out and settled into a heap of sausages. The hooves were hacked off and strips of meat were cut up. He didn’t say anything, and he watched as Suigetsu raised the hatchet and proceeded to behead the fawn. Suigetsu looked manic. There was a frightening smile corrupting his features. He looked older and ruthless. He didn't look fourteen. He looked like a war veteran who enjoyed torturing his enemies. The shadows that covered his face made him look unsightly. He was hacking the blade through the jugular and decapitating it, not because he had to, but because he wanted too. He was so engrossed in the sick actions he didn’t notice Naruto’s presence. 

He put the pots and pans down and left with that unsettling feeling burrowing into his abdomen. 

“Naruto!” Sasuke yelled and it caused him to stop. “Where is the camcorder?” Naruto didn’t know how the topic devolved to the camcorder, and he turned to stare at Sasuke. He felt his hands shaking.

“Sasuke. Calm down.” Naruto answered as he saw the delirium on Sasuke’s features. It was the wrong thing to say. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down! You took it didn’t you!” Sasuke accused. 

“What about the camcorder?” Sakura asked. She was trying to understand the logic within Sasuke’s madness. 

“I know whatever happened the past two days is going to be on that camcorder, and it’ll explain why we shouldn’t trust the gunshots!” Sasuke yelled. “You took it out of the bag didn’t you Naruto! DIDN’T YOU!” 

Naruto didn’t answer. He felt afraid. He knew the camcorder was still in his backpack. He never had the chance to dispose of it. He couldn’t in front of Sakura and Hinata. Sasuke already knew he took the camcorder. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. So he did none of that and remained speechless. Hoping it would just all go away. But it didn’t. 

“Did you see Naruto take out anything from his backpack?” Sasuke asked Sakura. She shook her head. “No?” She sounded unsure. 

“Give me your backpack!” Sasuke demanded of Naruto. He walked up to Naruto and instantly Naruto backed up.

“What is the camcorder going to prove?” Naruto asked with difficulty. His tongue wasn’t cooperating and he was fumbling over his words. 

“It’s going to prove I’m right and you’re wrong!” 

Naruto didn’t say anything else, and continued to stare at Sasuke. He didn’t want Sasuke to be right. He didn’t want to delve into the madness with him. 

“Do you have the camcorder?” Sakura asked Naruto. She was aligning herself with Sasuke the same way she did when Sasuke and Suigetsu were looking for the flashlight. It was deja vu only this time he did have the camcorder. He didn’t answer. He didn’t say anything and continued to move backwards.

“You do?” Sakura pressed taking his silence as a confession. Naruto’s face paled as Sakura continued. “Let’s see it then!” 

“No! I don’t have it.” Naruto answered bluntly, and tightened his hold on the straps of his backpack. He clenched his jaw and tightened up his muscles. He wasn’t used to lying. 

Sasuke couldn’t take his eyes off Naruto. He didn’t understand why he was still in denial over what had happened. He didn’t understand why he was so willing to agree with Sakura when they heard gunshots, and why he was willing to follow the gunshots if they heard them again. Sasuke believed the entries on the map. He believed the camper when he said don’t trust the gunshots. It was a premonition. He remembered hearing the barking. There was evil lurking in the woods and if they went after the gunshots they would end up entrapped just like the camper and his dog. Dead. He wanted Naruto to agree with him. He didn’t want to appear crazy in front of everyone. He wanted Naruto to validate everything they had experienced including the dog and the snow and the noises last night. 

He could hear his mother’s voice as if she was standing next to him and telling him not to embarrass her. A chill went down his spine. He could feel the pain on his cheek from where his mother slapped him and the click-clicking of her heels against tile as she walked away. 

“Give me your backpack!” Sasuke continued and lunged at Naruto. He didn’t want to be made a fool of any longer. 

“Sasuke you’re acting crazy! Just stop it!” Naruto yelled as he held his hands out in front of him. It was futile. He stumbled backwards. A small cry escaped Hinata’s mouth. Her eyes widened as she watched unsure of how to make it all stop. 

“Just give me your backpack and I’ll stop!” Sasuke shrieked. His voice was hysterical. High-pitched. Sasuke’s hands grabbed onto Naruto’s and he jerked him closer. Naruto’s skin felt cold against his hands. Just like his entire body felt when he stripped him of his wet clothes. He felt as cool as a block of ice. 

Naruto lifted his hands and tried to pull himself from his grip but it was impossible. Sasuke had brute, deranged strength on his side. Adrenaline coursed through him, and Naruto had sheer desperation and fear dulling his senses and slowing him down. 

“Don’t!” Naruto yelled and he tried to push Sasuke away from him. “I don’t have it!” Naruto lied again. He didn’t want to tell the truth. He wanted to remain in denial. He couldn’t go back on his word. He had to continue to save face. Even though it was futile. 

“YOU’RE LYING!” Sasuke yelled and he made motions to grab Naruto’s backpack. 

“Naruto just give him the camcorder!” Sakura yelled and she began to aid Sasuke. Her hands reaching towards his backpack. 

Naruto’s heart thumped loudly. Fear drowned him. He was fighting a losing battle. He didn’t know why, but the more he thought of the camcorder the more dread filled him. He could still feel the plastic bag tightening around his neck and cutting off his oxygen. Naruto knew that he and Sasuke weren’t totally alone for the past two days. Someone or something was with them, and infecting them, making them do things they didn’t want to do. Maneuvering them around the campsite as if they were mere puppets performing. He could feel it brewing inside. Duress. 

Just when he thought he was going to explode he felt something warm and wet around his neck, and something firm pressed up behind him. Suigetsu had appeared. He held Naruto by the neck from behind. He could feel Suigetsu long and jagged nails digging along his trachea. The blade of the hatchet was pressed against the thin skin of his neck. Suigetsu tapped the blade over his beating carotid artery wanting nothing more than to decapitate him in the same fashion he did the fawn. 

Sasuke looked up to Suigetsu and then back to Naruto. He was going to get what he wanted, one way or another, and if Suigetsu was going to threaten Naruto with a hatchet...so be it. He should have just listened and handed over the backpack in the first place, and things wouldn’t of had to escalate so far. 

“Give him the backpack.” Suigetsu demanded. Naruto could feel the maliciousness in his voice. There was something inhumane about it even though Suigetsu was in absolute control. He could feel the blood of the fawn dripping down his neck.

Naruto’s arms went limp at his side. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. The static noise had returned and began to consume him. Suigetsu grabbed the backpack and tossed it to Sasuke and Sakura. It felt like an out of body experience. He was outside himself watching himself just like he watched himself suffocate to death. He saw himself, he was lying lifeless on the ground. The plastic bag was removed from his head and he stared at his own bulging, bloodshot, eyes. They were open and unblinking. His face morphed into Kiba’s petrified expression. His mouth twisting into a never-ending scream, and soon his body began to twitch violently. A centipede crawled out of one of his nostrils and across his face. 

Sasuke unzipped the backpack and looked inside. He began to pull things out violently. He unzipped the other compartment and dumped the backpack upside down and shook it. All of Naruto’s belongings fell from inside the backpack and scattered across the ground once again. Only...the camcorder wasn’t inside. 

“What did you do with it?” Sasuke accused. 

Naruto’s eyes moved down to the ground. They shifted through his belongings. The clothes. The toiletries. The pendant. The camcorder was not apart of it. He didn’t know what was happening. He remembered watching Sakura disappear behind the trees, and he unzipped his backpack. He remembered opening it and looking inside. He remembered reaching for the camcorder and stopped when he heard Sakura calling out his name. He left his backpack unzipped as he ran after Sakura. He knew all of these things to be true...and yet when he returned to where his backpack was it was zipped back up. 

Naruto felt Hinata’s eyes on him. He was careful not to make eye contact. He kept his eyes down. 

“Naruto said he didn’t have it.” Hinata announced. “And he didn’t! See! So leave him alone!” Sakura took a step back hesitant on what to do next. She began chewing on the skin around her thumb believing maybe Sasuke had really lost it. 

“He did something with it!” Sasuke accused. He wasn’t going to let him off the hook. He had the culprit and he wasn’t going to let him go just because he didn’t find the evidence he needed.

“ _If_ he did! You have no proof!” Hinata argued. She had found her voice and came to his defense. Naruto knew exactly where the camcorder was. Hinata had it. She took it. She was there by the river when Sasuke mentioned the camcorder just like she was standing by his backpack when he and Sakura returned. The only thing he didn’t know was why she took it. 

“She’s right.” Ino interrupted. “Forget about the stupid camcorder! Unless it’s going to get us rescued I don’t give a damn about it!” 

“Why are you doing this?” Sasuke ignored Ino and yelled at Naruto. “LOOK AT ME!” Sasuke screamed at Naruto, but Naruto didn’t look up. He kept his eyes down and his blonde hair fell over his face. Sasuke saw red and all he wanted to do was hurt Naruto and force him to pay attention to him.

“Sasuke! You’re acting crazy!” Ino yelled. “Knock it off!” 

She spun around and stared at Suigetsu and Naruto. “Suigetsu let go of Naruto and hurry up and cook the meat before Sasuke loses what little sanity he has left! I got the fire going! See!” Ino gestured towards the fire that was now burning beautifully. She had done her task dutifully. She had gathered up wood, sticks, brush, and leaves into a neat pile to keep the fire going. There was a look of accomplishment on her features. The mysterious backpack was left a few feet from the fire. It was unzipped and a plastic bag of various things from it was laying on one of the logs around the fire. 

Suigetsu snorted and released his hold on Naruto. He turned around and picked up one of the pans and began to fill it with all the chopped up pieces of meat before walking over to the fire. 

“Sasuke…” Sakura spoke her voice as soothing as a warm washcloth pressed to the forehead. He wasn’t listening to her. His eyes remained trained on Naruto who wasn’t looking at him. “Let’s go for a walk.” Sakura offered. “You can clear your mind.” 

Sasuke didn’t answer. Instead he spun around and began walking away, taking the same path Naruto took when he left the campsite, hoping to find where Naruto disposed of the camera. Sakura trailed behind him. Naruto dropped to his knees and began to collect his belongings glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Sasuke walking away, and when he disappeared from his view, he looked back down. 

“What’s going on with Sasuke?” Ino asked crossing her arms. “He’s fucking losing it! I don’t blame you for not agreeing with him. You can’t enable that kind of thinking, Naruto. Crazy is contagious.” 

“We’re all going to lose it if we don’t eat!” Suigetsu barked from the campfire. He was holding the pan above the flames. Naruto finished gathering his things and zipped up his backpack. 

“There’s no point in thinking about what went on here the past two days. We’re all hungry and once we eat we’ll all think clearer, and figure out what we’re going to do next!” Ino continued. 

She walked up to the mysterious backpack and picked it up. Naruto was now sitting cross-legged on the ground wearing his backpack. Both hands holding onto the straps more so as a comfort thing than anything else. Hinata sat alongside him her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around her shins. They were having a silent conversation without any words. Just sharing a secret. Naruto asking if Hinata had the camcorder and Hinata nodding her head yes. It was in her possession. In her backpack. She had taken it. 

Ino joined them making the third point of a triangle and placed the backpack in the middle. 

“I went through the backpack.” Ino admitted. “It belonged to a man named Sakumo. There are useful tools inside...along with matches I used to start the fire.” 

“Sakumo?” Naruto repeated and looked at the backpack. He now had a name for the camper who wrote such cryptic entries on the map. Entries that began to drive Sasuke stark raving mad. Sakumo who had a dog named Daisy. It was another person they needed to bring home to give closure to his family. How many people fell victim to the mountains? 

“I also...found this.” Ino dropped her voice. She pulled from her coat pocket a compass. It was a beautiful handcrafted silver grand voyager compass. On the back engraved was the name, _Sakumo_. She opened it up and showed Naruto and Hinata. The magnetic needle kept spinning and no matter how many times Ino moved the compass it was unable to accurately predict where North was. “It’s broken.” 

April 1, 2005  
Lost?!  
I heard a gunshot.  
Compass doesn’t work.  
Hit icy weather.  
I fell down.  
Twisted my ankle.  
Can’t climb out.  
Running out of food.

“What about it?” Naruto asked taking the compass and examining it. “A broken compass can’t help us.” He sounded annoyed. He didn’t want to talk about Sakumo. He didn’t want to think about the entries. 

“The first entry on the map...” Ino spoke but was interrupted. 

“Don’t tell me you’re falling for it too?” Naruto asked. “It’s the ramblings of a dying man!” 

“I know! I know...I’m just telling you what I found.” Ino defended. She peeked at Naruto and watched him continue to observe the compass. “Do you think the first entry is true?” She asked. Naruto looked at her and shrugged. 

“Yeah at least the part about the compass.” 

Ino pulled the map out of the backpack and unfolded it. Naruto sighed loudly unsure of where she was going with it. He didn’t even want to look at the map ever again. 

“It also said he heard a gunshot.” Ino continued reading over the first entry. 

“People hunt.” Naruto answered. “What are you trying to say?”

“Maybe Sasuke _is_ right. Maybe we shouldn’t trust the gunshots.” Naruto scowled at her. She wasn’t making sense. First she said Sasuke was crazy and not to believe him, and now she was saying maybe there was truth in Sasuke’s statements. Ino was exactly as Sakura described... _wishy-washy_. 

“It doesn’t matter, because we wouldn’t know where to look.” Naruto closed the compass and handed it over to Hinata who began to examine it. “If we hear gunshots and follow it we can potentially be saved.” He wanted to be saved no matter what they had to do.

“What if we run into whatever killed Sakumo?” 

“We don’t know what happened to Sakumo! He could have been rescued for all we know! We don’t know if he died out here!” Naruto snapped. He was twisting the reality around him. He was becoming frustrated. He was losing control. He felt himself trembling. His head began to ache and all he wanted to do was lay down and curl up into a ball and go to sleep. 

“It’s true we don’t know what happened to Sakumo...I mean...if he died here...where’s the body?” Hinata asked. Her eyes darted around the campsite before settling on Ino. “Did you find anything while searching for wood?” Ino shook her head no. She didn’t find a body. She looked to Naruto. “Did you and Sakura see anything out of the ordinary?” Naruto shook his head no. Would there still be a body after a year? Maybe not an entire body but there would be bones...a skeleton left behind, and clothes. 

“He could have been rescued.” Hinata suggested and her voice lowered. She was taking Naruto’s words into consideration. “Or he could have run off and died from starvation, an animal could have attacked him and dragged his body away, or maybe he jumped into the river and drowned. We don’t know. But to not trust gunshots when they could save us...I don’t know.” Hinata shifted her weight around the ground. She became increasingly more uncomfortable. 

“Sasuke is going to want to put it to a vote. If we hear gunshots again what are we going to do?” Ino asked and looked at Naruto.

“We’re going to follow them.” Naruto answered raising his eyes to meet Ino’s. Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Ino slowly nodded her head up and down before pausing to bring up the worst case scenario. Any plan was better than no plan. 

“What if it separates us?” Ino asked. 

“I won’t let that happen.” Naruto answered firmly. “We’ll all go together. We won’t separate again.” 

Ino glanced over her shoulder at Suigetsu. She looked at his right hand which was holding the handle of the frying pan hoovering it over the flames. She looked to his left hand which gripped the handle of the hatchet. He had refused to let it go since the moment he picked it up. She turned her attention to the shovel that had been dropped and forgotten a few feet away. There was no meaning left to the shovel. Hinata’s position as leader was usurped by the hatchet. She was having doubts on if Naruto really could keep them together. 

“Suigetsu has the hatchet.” Ino spoke her voice barely above a whisper. Naruto and Hinata both looked and saw Suigetsu. He was staring into the flames of the fire, unblinking, unmoving, seemingly oblivious to what was happening around him. “The rules have changed.” Naruto and Hinata both shook their heads yes. They both knew too. 

“In numbers we have the majority...but…” Ino commented before trailing off. She didn’t have to finish for them to understand what she was saying. In a democracy they had the majority. The pen wasn’t always mightier than the sword. The dynamics had shifted. 

Naruto knew he didn’t have influence over Sasuke anymore. He continued to be in denial over the reality Sasuke claimed occurred, and had betrayed him. Naruto did what he had to do. They both couldn’t succumb to madness. A delusion perpetuated by hunger and fear. Crazy was contagious. It was nothing more than the side effects of trauma and he wasn’t going to allow it to get to him. 

Naruto needed to keep things together, sane, because it wouldn’t be the mountains that would consume them, madness was going to kill them before hunger and exposure. 

*****

“Where are you going?” Sasuke demanded as Naruto stood up. 

“I’m going to bring food to Lee and Choji.” Naruto answered without looking at Sasuke. He had felt Sasuke’s eyes on him during the duration of them eating, and he continued to avoid his gaze. He kept his attention to Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and the meat he was eating. Anywhere else and Naruto found it exhausting. Avoiding him. 

They were all sitting around the campfire. Feeling the warmth of the flames as they filled their stomachs with tender baby meat. Even though Naruto could feel the flames he didn’t feel the warmth. He still felt cold. A chill that wouldn’t leave him. He felt it in his bone marrow. Their stomachs had shrunk exponentially that they couldn’t eat much without feeling full and cramping. 

“I’ll go with you.” Sasuke answered before Naruto could say anything. Naruto had pulled cooked meat from the frying pan and put strips and chunks into the pot he was now holding. He was going to give the pot of meat to Lee and Choji who remained inside the tent. Neither left the tent. He turned to Sasuke.

“Everywhere you go I’ll go.” Sasuke stated loudly for everyone to hear. 

“Why?” Ino asked. “Naruto didn’t do anything.” 

“He’s lying, and he took the camcorder! So I’m not going to let him go anywhere without me! Not until he admits I was right!” Sasuke continued. He wasn’t letting things go. Naruto didn’t say anything. He stood up and Sasuke followed. 

“Drop it already!” Ino continued. “You’re the only one who cares about the camcorder!”

“I care!” Sakura defended aligning herself with Sasuke. Suigetsu leaned back and focused his attention on Sasuke and Naruto. He remained silent and observed. 

“Why are you doing this?” Sasuke demanded. Naruto chose to play dumb and answered. “Choji and Lee haven’t eaten.” Naruto tried to leave when Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand back. Sakura’s eyes widened as she watched Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata averted her eyes as her face bloomed the color of pink and red carnations. Ino rolled her eyes in annoyance at the scene. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Sasuke continued haughty. “I saved you!” He wanted some acknowledgement. He saved him and this was how he was repaying him? Suigetsu quirked an eyebrow at this statement and narrowed his eyes as he turned his attention back to Naruto. 

Naruto leaned close to Sasuke and when he was inches from his face he said endearingly. “Thank you Sasuke for saving me.” His actions and words shocked Sasuke. He let go of Naruto and pulled back averting his eyes. Suigetsu’s hold on the hatchet tightened until his knuckles turned white. Sasuke’s face flushed and his breathing became irregular. It was enough of a shock that Naruto used this as an opportunity to turn around, leave, crouch, and unzip the tent. 

“Lee? Choji?” Naruto called out as he pushed the tent door to the side and looked inside. Both were sleeping and began to stir awake. Naruto crawled into the tent with the pot of meat cradled in his arms. “I brought you guys food. It’s meat. Eat and you’ll feel better.” He placed the pot of meat between them. Lee opened his eyes and they were bloodshot. It looked as if his blood vessels popped and blood pooled around his pupils. They looked beastly. 

Lee pushed himself up and his eyes rolled to the pot of cooked meat. It took a moment for him to process what it was, and when he did he reached in and took a singular chunk of meat. He examined it before placing it into his mouth. Choji reached into the pot grabbing a fistful of meat before stuffing his mouth. Lee turned his attention to Choji and observed him for a moment before laying back down.

“I’m not hungry.” Lee murmured. He looked lethargic. The energy sapped from him. “You can have the rest, Choji.” 

“Have you been drinking water?” Naruto asked out of concern. 

“No.” Lee answered looking at his empty water bottle. 

“Let me see your water bottle I’ll fill it up for you.” Naruto offered leaning forward and holding his hand out. 

Lee looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. All Naruto could see were bloodshot corneas beneath long eyelashes. He didn’t answer Naruto. He watched Choji continue to eat seemingly ignoring the conversation they were having. Choji appeared to have become mute. Even when Lee attempted to speak to him he wouldn’t answer. Lee felt protective over Choji and wanted him to remain by his side so he could continue to protect him. 

“What did you and Kiba talk about?” Lee asked turning his attention back to Naruto. He clarified when Naruto gave him an inquisitive look. “The last night...what did you guys talk about?” 

“Spider-Man.” Naruto answered. The memory lit up like bombs on a battlefield. He wasn't going to say anything else. 

“Really?” Lee asked and he surveyed Naruto’s expression. 

“Mhm.” 

Lee assessed him carefully. Naruto couldn’t bring himself to form any words. He was choking up. He could feel Kiba’s hand. The warmth of his fingers being absorbed into his flesh and body. The hold Kiba had around his hand grew weaker and weaker until it wasn’t Kiba who was holding onto him, he was the one holding onto Kiba. He looked down at his palm and traced the lines etched on his skin with the thumb of his other hand. His foster sister read his palm from a palmistry book, and said he had a long, deep, tender and rosy life line. Meaning high resistance to disease and full of vitality. 

He wondered what Kiba’s lifeline said about him. 

“Are we going to be rescued?” Lee asked. His voice was demanding careful consideration. There was a threat if Naruto didn’t answer correctly he was going to lose all respect. He didn’t want Naruto to give him a quick response, or the response he thought he wanted to hear, or some overly-forced motivational quote that’s been beaten dead answer. He wanted Naruto to be real and authentic. He wanted Naruto to answer truthfully. 

Naruto took his time. He knew what Lee wanted, just like he knew what they all wanted, what he wanted. Reassurance. A way out. To be saved. To go home. To wake up from this never-ending nightmare. His thumb continued tracing the lines on his palm. The only lines he remembered were the life line and the heart line. The same question had been buzzing around in his skull like the hum of a mosquito. A high pitched buzzing noise that wouldn’t go away. Were they going to be rescued? He licked his lips wetting them before answering. 

“If we don’t...we’re just going to have to rescue ourselves.” 

Choji stopped chewing. He was listening to their conversation. The gravity of his words weighed heavy on them. There was strength and hope in that sentence. If they wouldn’t be rescued by someone they had to rescue themselves. They couldn’t wait around for a fairy tale ending. They couldn’t follow sleeping beauty’s path who slept for one-hundred years awaiting her prince to rescue her. They had to forge through and pen their own ending. 

It was the answer that satisfied Lee and he handed Naruto his empty water bottle to fill up. Naruto took it and left. Naruto glanced down to see Sasuke was sitting outside the tent and listening. Naruto looked away, and ignored him as he made his way down to the river. Sasuke stood up and followed. 

“So that is your new plan? To rescue ourselves? How are we supposed to find our way out of the mountains?” Sasuke asked brusquely as Naruto bent down at the riverbed. 

“We keep following the river.” Naruto answered. It was what they were doing from the beginning. He kept his eyes on the water bottle as the water flowed in. He rinsed it a few times before filling it. 

“I want to leave this campsite!” Sasuke continued. “I don’t like it here! When are we going to leave?”

“Tomorrow...if Lee is feeling better.” 

“You want us to stay another night here?” Sasuke’s voice was high pitched. He acted like a scared alley cat slowly being backed into a corner ready to bear teeth and claws. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Naruto answered. “Nothing at all.” 

“I’m not afraid!” Sasuke protested. He turned his head in the direction of the campsite. “What if something happens tonight? What if something bad happens to us?” 

“All of us are together. Nothing is going to happen. We’ll keep the fire going all night. We’ll have light and warmth. We can take turns staying up and keeping watch. It’ll be okay.” 

Sasuke snorted. “We thought we were safe in the tent and look what happened to us!”

“I’m fine. You’re fine.” Naruto said defensively. He looked up at Sasuke catching his attention and holding his gaze. “Nothing happened to us, Sasuke.” 

“You took the camcorder.” Sasuke continued. “Why?” Naruto turned back to the water bottle. 

“I don’t have the camcorder.”

“I know you don’t have the camcorder! You still took it!” 

“I don’t remember seeing a camcorder.” Naruto lied. He stood up to face Sasuke. “I think you dreamt the whole thing.” 

“I...didn’t…” Sasuke spoke his voice shaky and unsure. 

“Why does it matter? What’s done is done. We’ll stay one more night and leave tomorrow.” 

“What if something happens tonight?” Sasuke asked again.

“Nothing will happen. We’re all together. There’s safety in numbers.” Naruto repeated. 

Sasuke didn’t answer. He just continued to stare at him as if he were his own bete noire. There was vulnerability showing through Sasuke’s veneer something Naruto was witnessing for the very first time. Sasuke’s mask was cracked and emotions he normally kept under lock and key were flowing to the surface. He didn’t know how to handle such emotions. He looked younger. His young age was apparent whereas everyone else appeared to age years. Naruto stepped forward and reached his hand out. He wanted to comfort Sasuke. To hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. He brought his hand until his fingers were inches away from Sasuke’s shoulder. 

Kiba flashed through his mind. Hanging upside down and dead. He stopped. The image of Sasuke suffocating him with a plastic bag flashed through his mind. The image of himself with bulging eyes, blue lips, and lying lifeless on the ground flashed through his mind. Sasuke's words about being buried in a pauper's grave echoed inside. 

“I told you before when we go back home. I’ll leave you alone.” Naruto spoke withdrawing his hand. 

“Stop saying that!”

“Huh?”

“If we ever go home! What if we don’t go home? What if we never go home?”

“We will!”

“How can you be so sure?!” Sasuke screamed. 

“Because I’m not going to let anyone else die!” Naruto yelled. “Because we’re going to find a way out! All of us!” 

He was attempting to match his tonality and energy to Sasuke’s but still came up short. Sasuke didn’t say anything else for a moment and looked at Naruto as if he had sprouted a second head and became a conjoined twin. The only sound that could be heard was the flowing water in the river and Sasuke’s heavy breathing. It was growing darker. The sun was setting on another day and soon they would be spending another night in the mountains. The shadows of the trees grew longer and crisscrossed over them and imprisoning them in a cage. 

“I promise. Everyone will go back to their families.” Naruto spoke calmly. “You will go back to your family...so trust me okay?” 

“Tell me why you took the camcorder.” Sasuke asked. “And why you’re lying. Tell me and I’ll trust you.” 

Naruto averted his eyes and bit his lower lip. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and fidgeted with the water bottle in his hand. He lowered his eyes to the ground and looked at his own feet and his worn out sneakers. He took a deep breath. 

“I-”

“Naruto!” Hinata called out and as if a spell bewitched Naruto it caused him to turn and look at her. “Lee’s asking for water. What’s taking so long?” There was a sense of urgency in her voice. 

“I’m coming!” Naruto answered. 

The spell was forcing him to speak and move. He didn’t say anything else to Sasuke. He moved around him, and jogged up to Hinata. One look at her face and he knew she had interrupted on purpose. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. His palms grew sweaty. His stomach twisted up into knots and it felt like he was going to vomit. He wanted to look back at Sasuke but he didn’t. He jogged alongside Hinata back to the campsite leaving Sasuke alone by the river.

*****

Darkness had fallen and it felt like he was sitting on pins and needles. He kept both hands on either side of him latching onto the bark of one of the logs around the fire. He glanced over his shoulder at the tent.

“Sasuke.” Suigetsu jested and Sasuke turned to stare at him. “Chill. If they want to stay in the tent let them. I don’t want to see any of their faces anyway. Especially that pig.” 

There were four logs that made a square around the fireplace. Suigetsu sat on one and Sasuke sat on another. He listened to the sound of the cackling fire and the darker, warmer, white noise that was being emitted. The fire brought warmth and light and sound. A lighthouse beacon in the darkness. Something to hold onto during the night until morning came and they could finally leave this campsite. 

Sasuke found himself tense and nervous, high strung, and unable to calm down. Naruto entered the tent with Choji and Lee and hadn’t come back out. He remained inside and shut off from the rest of them. Sasuke turned his attention and stared at Hinata. He was surprised to find her celeste eyes already watching him. He knew she was watching him for a long time. Her thick dark hair in a bob with blunt bangs. It was an ugly haircut that didn't suit her. 

Hinata shared the same log as Ino. Catching Sasuke staring back she turned her attention back to the fire. Next to her Ino continued to lather her face with lotion. The other log was occupied by Sakura who was rummaging through her backpack. She pulled mushrooms out and held them in her hands up to the light of the fire. 

“I found these mushrooms...do you think they’re edible?” She asked and presented the mushrooms to Sasuke. He leaned over and took a few. He kept one for himself and handed one to Suigetsu. Sakura handed some to Ino and Hinata. They all began to observe the fungi. It had a milk white stalk with a bell shaped cap. At the tip of the cap was honey brown and underneath the gills were white and soft. 

“Naruto said he didn’t think they were edible…” Sakura continued when Suigetsu cut her off.

“And what does _he_ know? _He_ also thought this campsite was occupied and it isn’t! So stop saying his name!” 

“We all thought this campsite was occupied.” Ino sibilated. “Why don’t you eat it Suigetsu and tell us if it’s edible or not?” She smirked. 

Suigetsu smiled smugly. A smile evoking insolence. It gnawed at Ino as she stared back unimpressed. He held the mushroom up and popped it into his mouth and began chewing. Ino leaned back and watched almost expecting him to fall backwards in convulsions. When it didn’t happen she sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“It tastes exactly what you’d expect.” Suigetsu answered. “Like the mushrooms you’d find at a salad bar. It isn’t poisoned it’s just a common mushroom.” 

“Do mushrooms even have any nutritional value?” Sakura asked. She examined one of the mushrooms more closely before popping it into her mouth and chewing. It didn’t taste bad. It tasted of the earth. She swallowed. It felt good to have food sliding down her throat. She pulled out more. 

“You’re seriously going to eat a random mushroom you found?” Ino challenged acting as if she didn’t eat half a tube of toothpaste yesterday. She had regained energy and vitality now that she had digested meat. Sakura shrugged apathetically. 

“Food is food and as you can see there isn’t a grocery store or corner store I can go to purchase it.” 

“Mushrooms have vitamins and minerals. Potassium and magnesium.” Hinata answered Sakura’s question. Her voice was louder than usual, but it was still difficult to hear her. Ino nodded her head. Hinata was hungry again. The meat had spoiled her and she felt the hunger pains coming back at full throttle. She was used to eating multiple coursed meals prepared by a renowned chef. Now she didn’t care what she had in front of her as long as it was edible and she could chew and swallow. She popped the mushroom into her mouth.

“You’re going to eat it too, Hinata?” Ino asked her eyes widening. “Ah what the heck.” Ino popped the mushroom into her mouth. 

“You going to eat it, dude?” Suigetsu asked Sasuke. He looked up noticing everyone had eaten the mushroom. He shrugged and the power of peer pressure took hold and he too ate the mushroom. It was...unremarkable. Suigetsu was right it tasted exactly like a common mushroom. Sakura handed out the remaining mushrooms and they all began to eat them one by one until there was none left. 

“It’s your turn, Sasuke.” Ino goaded. She had a mischievous smile. 

“My turn for what?”

“Fuck, marry, kill.” Ino answered and tossed her hand in the air for emphasis. “We played it...last night? Or the night before?” 

“Your doing?” Sasuke turned and asked Suigetsu and Suigetsu flashed a toothy smile. 

“He doesn’t have to answer!” Sakura yelled her face flushing. She couldn’t believe Ino was bringing up the childish game. 

“Yes he does!” Ino argued. 

“I didn’t!”

“Well to be honest nobody really cared what you had to say.” Ino quipped and turned away. She was still giving Sakura the cold shoulder. 

It caused Sakura’s jaw to drop. It looked like she wanted to say something but her voice failed her and her nerves got the best of her. It took her a moment. She fumbled and paused turning her attention to Hinata who was sitting comfortably next to Ino. Hinata turned and looked at Sakura a look of mortification on her face. She was sitting in the spot that Sakura should have been sitting. Acting all demure. It was disgusting. Ino didn’t even like Hinata and now she was cozying up to her as if they were best friends, and treating Sakura as if she was nothing more than a leper. It infuriated her. 

“Then Hinata should have to play and answer!” Sakura retorted and pointed at Hinata. 

“I already told you Hinata’s!” Suigetsu joined and tossed his platinum blonde hair back. “Hinata would fuck Lee, marry Naruto and kill Choji.” 

“The only thing true about that is I would marry Naruto!” Hinata blurted out and before she realized what she had done her face had already bloomed all the crayola shades of red produced. Sasuke looked back at Hinata. She had pressed the palms of her hand on either side of her face and closed her eyes trying to process herself on what she had said. 

“In other words...I was spot on.” Suigetsu chorused in a sing-song way. Although it sounded more like he was rubbing salt into open wounds. 

“Your turn Sasuke.” Ino spun the conversation back to the original starting point. “To be fair I’ll tell you mine. I would kill Suigetsu. I would fuck you, and I would marry Naruto.” 

“That’s not what you said!” Suigetsu accused. “You said you would kill Sakura!”

“I changed my mind.” Ino challenged and stared at Suigetsu. 

“I wouldn’t do anything to any of you.” Sasuke scoffed. “Such a juvenile game. Grow up.” He rolled his eyes. He was beginning to feel relaxed. It was locker room talk. Lunchroom banter. It felt like he was back in school. 

“Sure.” Ino insinuated and much like Suigetsu who boasted Hinata’s choices she too boasted Sasuke’s. “I already know yours do you want me to say it?” 

Sasuke turned his attention to Ino. Her eyes reflected the fire. They burned and consumed and destroyed. The Ino in front of him was different than the Ino he knew in school. Before she looked vibrant and rosy-cheeked. Her skin smooth and flawless. Her lips plump and glossed. Her long silver blonde hair reached the small of her back and barely distracted from her widening hips. 

Ino now was nothing but a shell of a person. 

Her face had broken out and parts were infected. There were dark bags under her eyes and she looked gaunt. Starved. There was no color in her face. She looked like a washed out dishrag that had been left in the sink for too long and began to mold and smell. Her lips were chapped and cracked and bled. Eczema had broken out on her knuckles and back of her hands and the cold caused her skin to crack and form tiny cuts that bled. Her nailpolish was chipped and dirt and grim were under her nails. Her clothes were stained in blood, and dirt, and sweat. 

Hinata in her boyish haircut looked more attractive than Ino. Yet. Ino was getting her confidence and personality back. She was deriving strength from somewhere within the universe. Sasuke raised his eyebrows amused of how Ino would interrupt things for him. He didn’t argue. He allowed Ino to speak. 

“You would kill Choji, fuck Naruto, and marry Sakura.” Ino spoke unabashed and leaned back. 

There was a five second pause as her words began to sink in. Hinata was the first to react. She became rigid and her skin which was beginning to return to normal flared up again. She covered her mouth stifling a gasp. Sakura turned her head and looked at Ino a myriad of emotions were brewing inside and she didn’t know how to respond.

Suigetsu was the only one who reacted in both disgust, anger, and resentment. 

“What kind of crap is that?” Suigetsu spat. “You’re fucking sick, Ino!” 

“You’re being awfully cruel to Sakura.” Ino defended with a telling-smirk. She knew what he meant and she wasn’t going to let him have his way. “Sakura would make a fitting bride for anyone! Even if she’s plain and boring.” 

“Ino! What is your problem?” Sakura’s shrill voice broke the sound barrier. 

“What?” Ino mocked innocence. “You’d get what you wanted. To be Sasuke’s wife! I don't understand why everyone except Sasuke is getting so worked up about it.”

“Is she right?” Hinata asked. She took those milky, blue, heavenly eyes to him. Even though her eyes were clear and bright they bore deep within Sasuke and threatened to break him. They were the eyes of an interrogator ready to waterboard him to get the truth. She was a Hyuga but he was an Uchiha. The Uchiha’s owned the city but they were financially backed by the Hyuga’s. Their families have been connected since the beginning and yet he couldn’t remember crossing paths with her until this trip. He heard the rumors of the Hyuga’s incest, and their importance on bloodline, and keeping everything within the family. 

Sasuke didn’t skip a beat and smirked. “Is yours true, Hinata?” Hinata’s eyes widened and she didn’t say anything else. 

“Alright...alright...alright.” Suigetsu spoke and raised a hand. “New game.” 

“I think we’ve had enough of your games!” Sakura yelled. She sounded breathless as if she finished running the mile in gym class. 

“Let’s play a game of truth or…” Suigetsu began when Sasuke interrupted. 

“Why don’t we have everyone out here?” Sasuke asked. If they were going to play truth or dare he wanted Naruto to play. 

“We don’t need anyone else out here...do we Hinata?” Suigetsu asked and turned his attention to Hinata. 

She straightened up and looked at him. She heard Ino’s words telling her not to be afraid of him. Those were the rules of the game. Not to show fear. She curled her hands into fists in her lap and tried to show no fear. Even though her stomach curdled to the way he said her name. She shook her head. She didn’t want Naruto out here. She didn’t want him apart of this...any of this. She wanted him to remain in the tent. Suigetsu was dangerous and she didn’t want him near Naruto. The moment Suigetsu pressed the hatchet against Naruto’s neck she knew that he would really hurt him. He'd kill Naruto.

“No. Let them sleep.” Hinata agreed. “We can play without them.” 

Sasuke stared at Hinata. She had been protecting Naruto this whole time. He narrowed his eyes. She was hiding something. He wondered if she knew where the camcorder was and if she did...would she tell him? He wanted Naruto out here, but he’d have to make do with Hinata. He turned and looked at Suigetsu. He wanted to play truth or dare? Fine. Sasuke would play and his sole focus was Hinata. He wanted to break her. 

“Truth or dare.” Suigetsu repeated. “The rules are simple. You can either pick truth or dare. If you get truth...you have to answer truthfully or you’ll be punished. If you pick dare you have to do it or you’ll be tortured.” 

“Tortured?” Ino asked with an eye roll. “If those are the rules we’ll all just pick truth.” 

“So be it.” Suigetsu spoke his thin lips spreading to reveal his canines. “But if you lie you’ll be punished.”

“How will you know if we’re lying?” Sakura asked. 

“We’ll know.” 

“I want to go first.” Ino answered. Suigetsu shrugged. “Ladies first.” Ino straightened up and took her eyes to each one of them sitting around the fire. The rest of the world melted away into darkness. They were the only ones existing in the world. The rapture came and went and they were left to roam the world for an eternity in purgatory. 

“This is stupid.” Sakura muttered under her breath. Ino settled her gaze onto Sakura, and when she felt Ino’s intense gaze Sakura turned and stared at her.

“Mio.” Sakura straightened up at the mentioning of a name. Ino smirked. Sakura’s mouth turned down, she bit her lower lip, and avoided Ino’s eyes. She felt her heartbeat quicken. She tried to recover and try to make light of the situation. 

“What about her? That’s random.” She fidgeted with her hands.

“The beginning of the school year. True or false. It was you who convinced Mio to pen a confession to Sasuke.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Sakura spoke with a nervous laugh. “It was so long ago I barely remember.” 

“True or false. It was you who convinced Mio to hand her letter of confession to Sasuke and it was you who laughed hysterically as Sasuke read the letter out loud. Right...Sakura?” 

Sakura’s mouth made a perfect straight line. Her eyes stared into the heart of the campfire focusing on the inflamed wood that cracked and illuminated in yellows and oranges and reds. She didn’t answer. 

“Oh...but it didn’t stop there did it? Don’t you remember what happened to Mio?” Ino continued and brought her attention to Sasuke. “She tried to kill herself. After her failed attempt she was transferred.” Sasuke stared back at Ino. He remembered reading the love letter on top of a chair in the cafeteria. He remembered Naruto jerking him down and pulling the letter from his hand. Mio was her name? He didn’t even remember what she looked like and probably wouldn’t be able to pick her out of a lineup. 

“True or false?” Ino asked. 

“I didn’t pick truth!” Sakura yelled. “I choose dare!” 

“Strip.”

“W-what?”

“I dare you to strip. It’s not like you have the body of a girl anyway.” 

“Fuck you!” Sakura snapped. She stood up her hands clenched into fists and stared infuriatingly down at Ino. She was given a choice. “It’s true...I did tell Mio to give her confession letter to Sasuke. I didn’t think she’d actually do it and I didn’t think she’d try and kill herself! That isn’t my fault!” Ino smiled and shrugged. 

“Truth or dare, Ino!” Sakura yelled her whole body trembling. 

“Truth.” Ino said smugly. 

“How many times did your mom try and kill herself?” 

“Sakura…” Hinata interrupted. She looked worried and concerned and looked from Ino to Sakura. It only caused Sakura to take her wrath out on Hinata. “Shut up you freak! If this is the game Ino wants to play then this is the game we’re going to play! Answer it Ino! How many times did your mother try and kill herself?” 

“Twice.” Ino answered. She brought her eyes up and stared at Sakura. Challenging her. “Once after her mother died from cancer, and the second time a few years later when she stopped taking her medication.” 

Sakura shook her head no.

“The first time was because her mother died...but the second time...it was because she didn’t want to be your mother any longer. Raising you was so horrible the only out she had was to kill herself!” Sakura sneered and twisted her shoulders and turned her nose up. Suigetsu snorted. “Isn’t that why you stayed with us that summer? Your mother was in the hospital and your dad had to work all those overtime hours to foot the bill.” Sakura continued. Ino’s eyes widened. "Nobody else was there to take you in!" 

“It’s my turn again.” Ino announced brushing Sakura off and changing topics. Her voice sounded shaken. She averted her eyes away and settled on the next target. “Sasuke. Truth or dare.” 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to go wake Naruto, Lee, and Choji up and bring them out here to join us.” Ino spoke and licked her chapped lips. “I want all of them out here!” 

“We don’t need them!” Suigetsu yelled his face twisting up into disgust. Hinata nodded her head in agreement. 

“Shut up, Suigetsu! You wanted to play this game. What are you waiting for, Sasuke? Hurry up and wake them up!” Ino spat and pointed in the direction of the tent. The tent was illuminated by a spotlight. She had brought the tent back into existence. The rest of the world remained pitch black. The ground pitch black. The sky pitch black. All around pitch black except for the tent and the campfire. Sasuke smiled. It was what he wanted from the beginning. He grabbed the flashlight, stood up, and left. 

“You bitch.” Suigetsu cursed under his breath. 

“We can stop playing...we don’t have to keep…” Hinata tried to be the voice of reason. She tried to tell them they didn’t have to keep playing they had the choice to stop. The game was dangerous and detrimental. She didn’t even know why she was participating in such a thing especially since Ino was forcing Naruto to participate. She gripped the straps of her backpack tighter. 

“SHUT UP!” Sakura and Suigetsu shouted at the same time. There was no stopping. They had all been infected. The poison entered their mouths and was now being digested. Hinata remained silent and all their eyes locked to Sasuke's back. 

Sasuke unzipped the tent and turned the flashlight on. He pointed the flashlight inside the tent. The light flashed on Choji he was laying on his back and snoring. He moved the light to the middle where Lee was sleeping. There was a pained expression on Lee’s face. His eyes were closed and he was shifting in his sleep. He then moved the light to Naruto who was curled up on his side facing Lee. He was using his backpack as a pillow and he too was sleeping. Sasuke crawled into the tent towards Naruto. 

Naruto’s face was stoic. Exactly the same when he found him lifeless in the tent after he had fallen into the river. Sasuke brought his fingers out and brushed them against neck in the same spot Suigetsu held the hatchet’s blade to. He pressed down and could feel the beating artery. Naruto’s skin felt cold to the touch. Like a corpse. 

He wondered what it would feel like to choke Naruto with his hands. He wondered how long he would have to suffocate him before he died. Would he be able to feel it? Naruto’s life slipping until he was...dead?

He raised his hand and pressed it over Naruto’s mouth. It caused him to jolt awake. His blue eyes widened and his pupils constricted. Sasuke only tightened his hold on Naruto’s mouth as Naruto rolled to his back. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and wretched it off him.

“What are you doing?” Naruto gasped and pushed himself up until he was inches away from Sasuke’s face. His voice caused both Lee and Choji to stir awake. Sasuke smirked.

“You need to come out.” Sasuke answered. 

“Why?” Naruto asked defensively. 

“All of you need to come out.” Sasuke continued and flashed the light to Lee’s face and then to Choji’s face. Both boys covered their eyes protectively as they were blinded by the light.

“Are we being rescued?” Lee asked and pushed himself upright. He sounded hopeful. Sasuke shook his head no. Lee’s disheartened expression etched on his features. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked down. Choji didn’t say anything. 

“What’s going on?” Naruto asked. 

“We’re all playing a game and we want you three to join.” 

“No.” Naruto stated and answered for them all. “We don’t want to.” He didn’t like Sasuke’s expression. There was something... _off_ about it and his voice sounded... _different_. He couldn’t describe it, but something had changed. It left him feeling uneasy. 

“Come out all three of you. Now.” Sasuke continued. 

“No! Now leave!” Naruto argued. He was afraid. He didn’t know why but fear gripped him. He could feel cold fingers wrapping themselves around his lungs. It made it difficult to breathe. Maybe Sasuke was right and they should have left the campsite. 

“Why?” Lee asked. 

“We’re playing a game and we want you to come out to play.”

“What game?” Lee continued. 

“Truth or dare.” 

Lee looked to Naruto and looked to Choji before turning back to Sasuke. “Why would we play with you?” He had been distrustful of them all since the beginning when they wanted to take all the supplies and leave them stranded, and nothing would change that. 

“You’re not coming?” Sasuke asked looking specifically at Naruto. The one he really wanted to come out and play. Naruto shook his head. “No.” 

“Okay.” Sasuke grabbed the flashlight and exited the tent. He didn’t know what else to do. He walked up to the fireplace.

“Well?” Ino asked. “Where are they?”

“They said they don’t want to play.”

“Fine. Let’s move on Sasuke it’s-” Suigetsu answered but was interrupted. 

“No! The dare was for you to get all three of them out here to play!” Ino yelled. “If you can’t do that you have to be tortured!” 

“Ino-” Suigetsu spoke.

“You can’t change the rules just because it’s Sasuke, Suigetsu!” Ino yelled and turned to look back at Sasuke. “Get them out here now or suffer the consequences! Like chopping one of your fingers off with that damn hatchet!” 

Sasuke shifted his weight to one foot. His eyes trailed to the fireplace. He knew what he had to do to get them to leave the tent. He was going to burn it down. He dropped the flashlight and walked up to the pile of wood and brush that was collected to feed the fire. He grabbed a broken off branch that still had branches and leaves on it. He stuck it into the fire until the fire had begun to burn the branches and leaves. He stood up and brought the burning branch to the side of the tent. 

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Suigetsu all watched. Their eyes widened. Neither said anything. They all began to feel a warmth in the pit of their stomach...a tingling that grew into excitement and they all sat at the edge of their seats. Their eyes lit up as if waking up on Christmas to see that Santa had come. 

Hinata didn’t know what was happening. Her mind was moving... _slow_. She felt her heartbeat increase. She couldn’t just feel the blood coursing through her veins she could hear the blood in her heart as the deoxygenated blood entered the right side of her heart where it was pumped to her lungs. She could both feel and hear the oxygenated blood returning to the left side of her heart before it was being pumped to the rest of her body. She was preoccupied by this new revelation that she barely heard the screaming coming from the tent as it was lit on fire. 

Suigetsu grew manic. His eyes lit up and a crooked smile formed on his crooked mouth. He was the crooked old man. He was deriving pleasure from the chaos that Sasuke had created. He watched as the tent caught fire and watched as the flames quickly engulfed the fabric. He was surprised to see just how quickly everything went up into flames. He was disappointed to see three shadowy bodies exiting the tent. 

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Naruto screamed and shoved Sasuke back. “YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!” Sasuke stumbled back and dropped the burning branch to the ground. 

“You should have listened and come out to play.” Sasuke said calmly. 

“I don’t want to play with _you_!” Naruto yelled and turned around to look at Choji and Lee gaging their safety. 

Naruto was the only one with his backpack. He had slipped it on when Sasuke left the tent. He couldn’t go back to sleep and Sasuke’s mannerism was so off putting he couldn’t sit still. He was just about to leave and confront Sasuke when the fire started. Choji was the first to leave. He screamed and barreled out of the tent like a cannonball. Choji was still screaming and he didn’t stop. Naruto stayed back and assisted Lee to his feet. He shoved Lee out of the tent before jumping out himself just as the tent collapsed. 

Choji had fallen to his knees. He had finally stopped screaming and was wheezing. His eyes terrorized and he looked over his shoulder to see the tent go up in flames. It happened in the blink of an eye. The tent that had remained for a year had fallen into a flaming pile of metal and burning fabric in less than a minute. Choji’s and Lee’s backpacks were inside the tent and were now feeding the flame that was burning on the ground. 

“You have no choice but to play.” Sasuke stated as he watched Naruto, Lee, and Choji. Naruto had a protective arm around Lee and was checking on his injured arm. 

“You’ve lost it!” Naruto screamed. 

“No. I’m just playing by the rules.” Sasuke said and flipped his palms up. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Lee screamed. He looked from Sasuke to the rest of them around the fire. His eyes frantically searching their faces until he settled on Hinata. His eyes widened. “Hinata! What is going on?” 

She blinked and looked up. “We’re playing truth or dare. Come and join us.” She seemed unperturbed. None of them grasped the reality that Sasuke had burned down a tent with them inside. 

“Truth or dare?” Lee repeated. “Fine. Why the hell not! What do we have to lose?” Lee stumbled to the campfire. Naruto’s jaw dropped. Lee stopped next to Sakura and looked down. “Move! I’m not sitting next to you!” Sakura was too shocked to respond and looked up horrified. 

“Sakura sit next to Suigetsu!” Ino demanded and pointed to the empty spot next to Suigetsu. 

“F-fine!” Sakura answered. She stood up and sat down next to Suigetsu. 

“CHOJI!” Lee yelled in Choji’s direction. “GET OVER HERE!” Lee was unhinged. He was covered in sweat and his eyes were clouded over. He was delirious with sick and fever. He was amped up. The adrenaline from the near-death experience still pumped him full of energy and confidence. He could barely sit still. He didn’t feel the pain in his arm. It had become numb and tingly as if that part of his body had began to shut down. Choji stumbled into a standing position. He pulled his pants that were sliding down up and waddled towards Lee. He tripped a few times before he finally sat down next to Lee and continued breathing heavily through his mouth.

“Lee! Choji!” Naruto called their names out in confusion. He wasn’t comprehending what had happened. His mind whirled and swirled and nothing made sense anymore. He felt dizzy and lightheaded. He could feel the heat of the tent the sleeping bags and the backpacks burning. Lee’s things were gone. Choji’s things were gone. 

“Come play with us Naruto.” Sasuke spoke with a tilted head and a small smile on his lips. 

Sakura clapped her hands and sang out. “Yeah! Come play with us Naruto!” Ino nodded her head and flashed two peace signs. “Get your butt over here and let’s play!” 

“Naruto...are you joining us?” Hinata’s small voice filtered over. When he looked at her she gave him a little wave. They were acting as if they were playing a harmless game at a birthday party. 

Naruto looked mortified. He shook his head no. He didn’t want any part of whatever was going on. 

“If you don’t play. We’re going to have to chop one of Sasuke’s fingers off.” Ino explained and something told Naruto that it wasn’t hyperbolic speech. She stuck her pinky up and pointed at it with her other hand. Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded his head. Those were the terms. Naruto watched as Sasuke walked back to the campfire and sat back down. There was a spot next to Sasuke on the log. 

It felt as if invisible hands were pushing him from behind and forcing him closer and closer until he was about to sit down next to Sasuke. He would join them physically but he wasn't going to play.

“No!” Suigetsu said and stood up. “Sit next to Sakura.” 

Naruto felt perplexed and confused. He watched as Suigetsu took the spot next to Sasuke and Naruto stumbled and sat next to Sakura. 

“It’s my turn.” Sasuke said after everybody had joined the game. “Naruto.” Sasuke continued and turned his attention to Naruto. He was sitting on the other side of Sakura. “Truth or dare.” 

“I said I’m not playing!” Naruto yelled. 

“You have too!” Ino yelled. “Or we’re going to cut Sasuke’s finger off!” 

“Do you even hear what you’re saying right now?” 

“Those are the rules!” Ino continued to argue. 

“Sakura?” Naruto asked and turned to look at Sakura sitting besides him. She shrugged and glanced at Sasuke a few times before licking her lips and explaining.

“Ino dared him to get you, Choji, and Lee to join the game. If he can’t he has to be tortured. If you don’t complete a dare you’re tortured and if you lie when picking truth you’re going to be punished. Those are the rules, Naruto.” 

“Naruto. Truth or dare.” Sasuke repeated.

“I’m not playing this stupid game with these stupid rules!” 

“Fine.” Ino continued and snapped her head to look at Suigetsu. “Suigetsu. Chop Sasuke’s pinky off. Lee. Choji. Hold Sasuke down.” 

“With pleasure.” Lee answered and elbowed Choji. 

Suigetsu grabbed hold of Sasuke’s left wrist and wretched it up in the air. He stood up and jerked Sasuke’s body until he was losing his balance and forced to his knees in front of the fire. Sasuke didn’t stop him. Suigetsu slammed Sasuke’s palm against the log and forced his fingers to spread out evenly. Lee and Choji appeared on either side of Sasuke and grabbed hold of him. Sasuke began to struggle. Suigetsu gripped the hatchet in his hand and raised it above his head his eyes focusing on Sasuke’s pinky finger.

“Naruto!” Sakura screamed. “Just pick! Truth or dare before they hurt Sasuke!” 

“STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Naruto shouted and stood up. 

“It’s what he gets for you not playing!” Ino yelled from her spot across the fire. Suigetsu made movements to bring the blade down when Naruto screamed.

“Naruto please!” Sakura pleaded as tears formed. Lee’s and Choji’s eyes turned hysterical with madness. 

“TRUTH!”

Suigetsu stopped a hair before reaching Sasuke’s pinky. Lee glared at Naruto. Choji looked disappointed and stared at Naruto as if he had chosen wrong. Sasuke shoved himself back and shouted.

“GET OFF ME!” Lee and Choji let go and stepped back. Suigetsu took the hatchet away Choji's disappointed expression mirroring on his face. 

Sasuke straightened up and sat back down brushing the dirt off his knees and running a hand through his hair. He glared at Suigetsu who shrugged, and glared at Ino who rested her chin in her hands and her elbows in her lap and smiled sweetly back. Naruto remained standing. Sweat had formed at his temples. He couldn’t sit down. He didn't understand what he was witnessing. His heart was beating painfully and he felt like vomiting. They were really going to do it...Suigetsu was really going to chop Sasuke’s pinky off and Lee and Choji would have assisted. 

“Where is the camcorder?” Sasuke asked. 

“What?”

“The camcorder. Where is it...what happened to it?” 

“Sasuke…” Naruto pleaded. “You don’t want to see what’s on it.” 

Sasuke was confounded. Naruto had both admitted his involvement with the camcorder and took it a step further to acknowledge he knew what was on it. Sasuke’s heart thumped. 

“Why not?” Sasuke asked. He shook his head. “No. Where is it? I want to see for myself!” 

“It’s in Hinata’s backpack.” Naruto answered. 

“You had it this whole time?” Sasuke asked and glared at Hinata. She nodded her head yes. She unzipped her backpack and revealed the silver camcorder. Sakura gasped. Ino looked interested at the validity of the camcorder. Lee and Choji who had missed the majority of the argument over the whereabouts of the camcorder looked confused. Suigetsu smirked. He had though Sasuke had lost it but seeing there was a camcorder he too became curious at what was on it. 

“Give it to me!” Sasuke demanded.

“That wasn’t what you asked.” Ino interrupted. “You asked where the camcorder was and Naruto answered. “Naruto it’s your turn to ask someone.” Sasuke opened his mouth but was interrupted. 

“Hinata. Truth or dare?” Naruto asked as he turned to face Hinata. He was going to ask her and he wanted her to pick dare. His whole face and body language told Hinata to pick dare. He wanted her to get rid of the camcorder by throwing it into the river. 

“NO!” Sasuke shouted. He knew what she was going to say. He knew what Naruto was scheming. He didn’t want any of it to happen. He just wanted to see what was on the camcorder. He wanted all of them to see what was on the camcorder. He wanted them to know he wasn’t crazy and they shouldn't trust the gunshots! 

“Truth.” Hinata answered. 

“I dare-” Naruto trailed off after hearing her say truth. That wasn’t what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to pick dare. He looked at Hinata and she averted her eyes. She wasn’t looking at him. She was doing this on purpose. Naruto’s heart skipped. He was at a loss for words. He remained rooted. He didn't know what to do. He never wanted to be apart of this game. 

“She picked truth.” Sasuke pointed out. Naruto didn’t understand anything. Everything felt upside down and backwards. 

“Did you watch what was on the camcorder?” Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head slowly up and down. She was staring straight ahead. She was staring at absolutely nothing and yet staring at everything and everyone except Naruto. She spoke matter-of-factly. She gave a look of stoic resignation as she answered. 

“I just remembered. I did. I watched it. I don’t know why I had forgotten until just now. When you were sleeping in the tent. I went to the bathroom and watched it.” Sasuke’s eyes illuminated over this revelation. "I watched it all." 

“Sasuke. Truth or dare.” Hinata continued the game. Only everyone else was forgotten. The game was never about anyone else and Hinata knew that. The game was about Hinata and Sasuke and the camcorder. 

“Dare.”

“Take the hatchet from Suigetsu and give it to me.” Hinata delivered Sasuke’s dare in a monotonous voice, and held her hand out. She remained statuses, unmoving, with her hand out. 

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu who narrowed his eyes and begrudgingly held the hatchet out for Sasuke to take. Sasuke took it and walked it over to Hinata. He walked around the campfire in the opposite path from Naruto. She continued to hold the camcorder in one hand while the other remained palm up. He handed her the hatchet. She stood up and looked at him as she took it. 

She knew what was going to follow and everything fell like dominoes. Sasuke opened his mouth and chose Hinata. Naruto watched powerless. He didn’t understand what Hinata was thinking or planning or the purpose of any of this. Hinata responded back and as things slowly unfurled. Hinata handed Sasuke the camcorder. Naruto stopped listening. He didn’t hear the words that were exchanged. Sasuke had turned the camcorder on. Everyone began crowding around Sasuke all curious to see what was on the camcorder. Everybody except Hinata because she already saw what was on it. 

Hinata moved away. She held the hatchet in her hand. Naruto didn’t know what he was doing. His body moved on it’s own. Sasuke went to the most recent filmed video and pressed play. Naruto had tackled Sasuke to the ground. He was the bowling ball rolling down the lane and colliding into the pins. Everything exploded. The pins were being flung in all directions as the bowling ball reached the back. It wasn’t a strike. It was the 7-10 split. The only ones left standing were Choji and Hinata. Everyone else was affected. Some were knocked down. Some tripped and fell over. Sasuke was caught off guard and the impact caused him to lose both the camcorder and his breath. Naruto had fallen onto Sasuke. He attempted to reach for the camcorder that had flung up and over Sasuke’s head when something unexpected happened.

“HEY! ARE YOU THOSE MISSING KONOHA BRATS?” 

It was a loud baritone voice that filtered through the darkness followed by a floodlight. The game was interrupted. The voice came in front of Naruto. The light was blinding and he straightened up. Sasuke groaned from underneath him. Naruto looked from Sasuke towards the voice and light. He brought one arm up to shield his eyes. He saw two sets of heavy hiking boots. His eyes moved up and he saw the markings of camouflage pants, and when he looked further up he saw both sets of hands holding identical flashlights that were shining on them, and hanging off their shoulders in identical slings were identical hunting rifles. Naruto tried to see their faces but both were masked in darkness. 

“You better get up and get moving. A storm is coming.” The same voice bellowed. "If we don't leave now we're all going to get caught up in it and die."


	8. Chapter 8

**"I'm the Beast ... You knew, didn't you? I'm part of you?"― William Golding, Lord of the Flies**

“WE’RE SAVED!” 

Sakura was the first to respond as she struggled to right herself and stand up. She pushed away from Ino whom she fell on top of, and accidentally stepped on her hand as she stood up. It didn’t register as her only focus was being rescued. Ino whimpered as she pulled her hand back. 

The unknown influence that bound them in one shared delusion shattered and they were freed. The two streams of light from the flashlights caused the pitch darkness to be lifted. Things shifted back into reality. They were no longer alone in the world. Other’s had existed. Other things had existed. The trees. The ground. The night sky. Existed. The crooked cheshire moon gleamed eerily back into existence. Green eyes opened and the moon began laughing with wild and uncontrollable emotion. There was still residue and it was left over in...

Hinata and Choji. 

The 7-10 pins, were both staring up at the night sky and witnessed this phenomena. The moon laughing. They were hallucinating. Something between delusion and child fantasy. Hinata tightened the hold on the hatchet and brought her eyes down to the two adults who refused to lower their flashlights. She unconsciously looked at Choji and he was still staring up at the moon. She turned back to their rescuers. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach when she spotted the hunting rifles on their shoulders. She covered her eyes with her free hand, and squinted her eyes trying to catch sight of their faces, but she was unable to, all she saw were their outlines and a smirk. The exact smirk she saw her cousin Neji wear whenever they crossed paths and he purposely tripped her when nobody was watching. She braced herself incase they tried something similar. She didn’t want to trip. She didn’t want to fall.

“WE’RE FINALLY SAVED!” Sakura burst into uncontrollable crying and moved closer to her saviors. Everything she had endured and experienced brewed to the surface and burst out like hot air in a tea kettle. “We’re finally saved!” Tears and snot dripped down Sakura’s face as she continued to sob. She hit an invisible barrier and didn’t move any further. She remained a few feet from them. 

Suigetsu was the next to scramble to his feet and he turned to look at their saviors. They held the flashlights exactly like police officers, above their heads, and pointed down. He knew because he remembered how the police continuously barged into his mother’s apartment, and would hold the flashlights in patronized superiority as they questioned her. The light was blue and blinding and illuminated all of them in harsh light. Suigetsu wanted to rejoice, but there was something about their behavior, and the way they held the flashlights that caused him to stop and question their intentions. He knew the darkness that lay in the hearts of men and he knew not all adults were good. 

Ino pushed herself up. She felt lightheaded and her hand pulsated. She turned around and looked up at Sakura who continued crying. She watched as Sakura’s shoulders trembled. She wanted to scowl and yell at her for stepping on her and hurting her hand. Instead she found herself smiling. They were found. They were being rescued. She covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a cry, as her own eyes filled up with tears. That was all she wanted...was to go home. 

“Are you search and rescue?” Suigetsu asked. He was forced to put a hand out and shield his eyes. When he blinked he saw orbs of light floating in his field of vision which made it difficult to see. He couldn’t see their mouths, couldn’t see their faces, their expressions. 

“No. We’re hunters.” The other man answered. His voice was lighter and younger than the other.

“How do you know a storm is coming?”

“We just so happened to hear them calling for a storm on the radio, and so we are heading down the mountain.” Even the voice was condescending, and it felt like he was being treated like a kindergartener. 

“You have a radio?” Suigetsu asked. It was the second time where he had felt hopeful. He didn’t allow himself to hold that feeling for long, but he did for a moment. He saw visions of calling for help over the radio and had visions of helicopters, and search and rescue swarming their location and whisking them off to safety. “Call them and say you found us! We want to go home!” 

“Call them?” The younger man mocked. “Why would we do that?” He laughed. Suigetsu’s face filled with surprise, and his eyebrows furrowed. He felt his stomach twisting and knotting. He felt his heart rate increase and he took in more breaths of oxygen through his nostrils. He didn’t say anything in response. 

“Aha! Look at your face! What he means is the batteries died. That’s what you get for buying store brand instead of name brand!” The older man laughed in jest. His laughter filtered across the campsite, but it didn’t stop the bile from dumping into Hinata’s stomach, and it did nothing to calm Suigetsu down. 

Sasuke got his bearings. The wind was knocked out of him and his vision blurred in and out from hitting the back of his head against the ground. He heard their voices. It was the voices of male adults. He blinked and Naruto shifted into focus above him. He was still on top of him. His knees were on either side of Sasuke’s stomach and he was balancing on them. He was staring up like a deer caught in headlights. It was jarring. He wanted him off. 

“Get off me!” Sasuke yelled and shoved Naruto to the side. He had forgotten why Naruto had tackled him in the first place. 

The impact caused Naruto to snap out of it. He rolled off Sasuke and remained on all fours. He was frantically looking for the camcorder. Orbs of flashing light obstructed his vision and made it difficult to see. He spotted it, and just as he was about to reach for it, the camcorder was already being picked up. The camcorder continued to play the video. 

“Don’t!” Naruto stuttered as he reached his hand out.

“Don’t what? Oh? What’s this?” the man snickered as he stared down at the screen.

His eyes widened and a wicked smile cut his face in two. He wasn’t of this earth. He was a hybrid. Half-serpent and half-mortal. Something banished from the Garden of Eden who filled men’s hearts with poison and wrath. Panic filled Naruto and his eyes widened. He reached his hand frantically out to take the camcorder. Instead the man shut the screen and turned the camcorder off. The smile vanished and he settled his cold stare on Naruto. It filled his heart with ice and he couldn’t breathe. It felt as if he was being suffocated by this man’s eyes. 

“Didn’t you hear me?” the older man continued. His voice could peel paint. He continued staring into the depths of Naruto’s soul ready to steal it. “We have to leave or we’re going to be caught in the storm.” 

He crouched down until he was at the same eye level as Naruto. The flashlight was lowered and it was the first time Naruto was able to see his entire face. His voice was deep and baritone. His voice was unnerving and sounded like a blown out bass. It caused Naruto to cringe. His voice didn’t match his face. It felt like his face was stolen from a corpse woman and sewn on. If he pushed his hair back and looked at the hairline Naruto knew he would find the stitches that kept the face in place. It was smooth, and round, and soft and hauntingly beautiful. His ink black hair spilled down until it reached his back. It wasn’t his face...it was stolen. Yellow piercing eyes narrowed into slits and bore deeper into Naruto’s. The air grew thinner. Naruto felt lightheaded. He heard screaming. Children screaming and sobbing. He heard the sound of a whip breaking the sound barrier. 

“Get away from him!” Sasuke yelled. 

He saw the hunting rifles. He saw who had produced the gunshots they had heard, and he didn’t want them anywhere near them. He felt the same thing Hinata felt. Bile dumped into his stomach. His eyes focused. Adrenaline was released. He felt it the moment he stepped foot into the campsite. There was something sinister that permeated throughout the woods and mountains. Something wicked happened and it birthed evil incarnate, and Sasuke felt like he was staring at the source. It felt overpowering and all Sasuke wanted to do was run away from them. 

“This is why I don’t like messing with brats, Orochimaru.” The younger man said. He shifted his weight impatiently to one foot and crossed his arms across his chest. 

“What did you expect me to do? Just leave them, Kabuto? You know I’m in the business of charity, especially when it comes to cute kids, you know I can’t resist.” Orochimaru reached out and patted Naruto on the cheek. “Especially cute kids with cute faces.” Naruto felt like he was looking into the eyes of death and he lost himself. 

“Don’t touch him!” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s bicep and jerked him back. Naruto dropped his eyes and laughed nervously. He lost the ability to speak and for a while simply ceased being. 

“Who are you?!” Sasuke demanded and inadvertently tightened his hold on Naruto’s bicep. He didn’t trust them. Naruto moved his hand to Sasuke’s and tried to pry him off but his hold was too strong.

“Sasuke!” Ino barked. “Drop the attitude! They’re saving us!”

“Are they?” 

Sasuke asked turning his attention to Ino and challenging her. Ino’s eyes widened. She was confused by the question. She looked back at the older men. She didn’t have a reason not to trust them. They were adults. She knew the rules of the world. Adults helped children, especially lost children. They were lost in the woods, and they appeared to know their way around. They were descending the mountain and leaving. She wanted to go with them. They had to go with them or they were going to die.

“Yes!” Ino defended. 

Orochimaru straightened up and brushed his hair behind his shoulder. He examined the camcorder, and from the corner of his eyes he focused on Sasuke. “You’re the one on the video.” He held the camcorder up and the smirk made its home on his features once more. It was a ‘I-know-something-you-don’t-know’ smirk. Sasuke scowled and looked at the camcorder in his hands. 

“Give it back!” 

“Tut-tut. Such a naughty, ill-mannered, little brat.” Orochimaru spoke condescendingly. Sasuke watched as the man tucked the camcorder into the hiking pack of Kabuto. The other man looked to be in his twenties with silvery blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail, and round wire-framed glasses. There was a look of annoyance and contempt on his face as if speaking to them was the biggest inconvenience of his life. 

“What’s this about a storm?” Suigetsu asked for clarification. He didn’t trust them, but he wanted to go home. He knew what Ino knew. They were their chance to escape and leave the mountains. He wanted to change topics. To focus on them leaving and going home. He wanted to know more about the mentioning of a storm approaching. He didn’t know what kind. Rain or snow? 

“Ah. A snow storm will be hitting in a few hours. You know how the mountains are.” Orochimaru explained. He sounded like he was hiding a secret, and wasn’t revealing _all_ of the information. It felt like he was cheating and hiding aces up his sleeves in a game of poker. 

“You’ll really take us home?” Sakura asked. She had been listening to Suigetsu and Ino’s exchange. She had managed to get her crying under control. She was doing damage control by rubbing her eyes with her palms, and clearing the tears and snot from her face with the sleeve of her peacoat. She wanted to get herself together and regain control. She wanted to go home. 

“Please!” Lee interrupted before either man could answer. “Please help us!” His voice was desperate and cracked revealing just how young he was. Barely in puberty. He was the skinniest and youngest looking out of the group. His eyes watered. He could feel a tear rolling down his face. He remained on the ground. He struggled into a sitting position and his legs formed the shape of a W behind him. He looked at Orochimaru and Kabuto as if they were the second coming. His eyes sparkled with admiration as he pleaded with them to help. “Please help us!” 

Lee knew he would catch more flies with honey than he would with shit. He knew Sasuke was going about it all wrong. He wanted Sasuke to shut up and not anger them. 

“Of course!” Orochimaru answered with a forced smile. The corners of his mouth twitched and it looked unnatural. 

“We’re not going with them!” Sasuke yelled and turned to look at them. Orochimaru’s smile widened. It bloomed in the chaos that had erupted from Sasuke’s confrontation. He reveled in it. 

“Dude!” Suigetsu spoke impatiently. He grabbed the arm that held Naruto and jerked Sasuke. “Let go of Naruto and get your shit together you’re losing it!” Naruto remained on the ground with one arm up in the air like a ragdoll. He hadn’t moved or said anything except ‘ _Don’t_ ’. Sasuke looked down, and as if he just noticed he had been holding onto Naruto’s arm and immediately let go. 

“This is our chance!” Ino argued. “We have to go! Now!” 

Ino spun around and ran to where she had left her backpack by the campfire. The camp fire was burning rapidly and as a result of being unattended had shrunk in size. It caused the campsite to become darker. Her eyes darted to the plastic bag of things that belonged to Sakumo. She grabbed the plastic bag and the box of matches and stuffed them into her backpack before swinging it over her back. 

“Ino’s right!” Sakura agreed. “I want to go home!” Even her admiration for Sasuke wasn’t going to deter her desire to go home. She resented the way she treated her mother on the day they left, and all she wanted to do was run into her mother’s arms and apologize. She wanted to thank her mother for forcing her to change clothes from something skimpy and revealing to something warm that covered her limbs and saved her from freezing to death. 

Lee struggled into a standing position and glared at Sasuke. His arm was pulled from the sling. He struggled to move it and it was stiff. He no longer felt any pain. He lost feeling in it. Both arms dropped to his side. He watched Ino and Sakura gather their backpacks and belongings. He didn’t have his backpack and he didn’t have his water bottle. Both were left in the tent when it was set ablaze. He looked at Choji who appeared to be in a stupor. There was something broken inside Choji, and the longer they remained in the woods the worse he became. He couldn’t remember the last time Choji spoke. He had remained mute. Lee brought his eyes up to the sky to try and see what transfixed Choji. He didn’t see anything special. Just the stars being covered up by thick clouds. 

“Why wouldn’t we go?” Lee accused turning his attention back to Sasuke. He was livid. There was a fire of wrath burning inside him, and all he wanted to do was shut Sasuke up forever. “You burnt the tent down with us in it, Uchiha Sasuke! I can’t wait to go home and tell everyone what you did! You almost killed us! I won’t stop until everyone knows what you did! You psychopath!” His voice was louder than expected. Larger than his body, and it boomed around the campsite as if he was talking through a megaphone. 

“What are you talking about?” Sasuke asked and turned to look at Lee. 

He didn’t understand what Lee was accusing him of until he turned behind and looked at where the tent once stood erect. It was gone. It had been erased. Instead it was nothing more than a pile of melted plastic and warped metal that looked like spider legs. The blue tarp was no more. It had lost its color and burnt to a crisp. Lee was accusing him of setting the tent on fire? He was accusing him of doing that while they were inside? 

“No I didn’t!” Sasuke argued and turned back to Lee. 

He tried to remember who set the tent on fire because it wasn’t him. But it had happened again. Chunks of his memory were gone, spliced from his head, and it left long gaps of nothing in its place. He felt an electric current running down his spine and jolting him. It hurt. He felt goosebumps form on the outer layer of his skin, and the tiny hairs on his body became erect. He felt his blood pressure spike and his breathing became erratic. His chest hurt and his head began to throb. He didn’t understand what was happening to him and it felt like he was being rung out. 

“Yes you did! Stay here and die then! But we’re going!” Lee spat. 

“What is he talking about?” Sasuke asked desperately as he turned to Suigetsu. 

Suigetsu shrugged and gave him a blank expression and a nonverbal. Like Sasuke’s mind his was equally opaque as if he was walking down the foggy streets of London. A dull, throbbing, pain formed behind his eyes. He didn’t know what had happened. Suigetsu looked down to see Naruto was slowly coming back to life and standing up. He entered the conversation. He appeared cognizant. 

“Naruto we can’t go with them!” Sasuke rasped. His voice sounded strained and gravely. “We can’t trust them!” Naruto turned around and stared at him. 

“Let’s go home, Sasuke.” Naruto stated softly. He brought an arm out and rested his hand gently on Sasuke’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. “Everything is going to be okay. I won’t let anything happen to us.”

“But-but-” Sasuke stuttered. “It was them! I know it! If we go with them we’re going to--” His face flushed and reddened. He was unable to finish his thought. He felt hot as his blood pressure grew higher. He wanted to strip from his coat and clothes he was so overheated. The entries on the map flashed through his mind. He read them so many times he had committed them to memory. He didn’t need the map anymore because the words were burned on the insides of his eyelids. 

The primal fear etched on Sasuke’s face seemed to hijack Naruto’s mind and without warning he wrapped his arms around him into a hug. It was a guise. Sasuke found himself gasping unsure of what was happening. Naruto turned his head and whispered into Sasuke’s ear. 

“Leave him, Naruto! Let go of him!” Lee spat viciously. He had taken his spot next to Choji and had been glaring threateningly at Sasuke. “He tried to kill us! He tried to kill you! Stop touching him!” Lee shrieked. 

Naruto turned and looked at Lee. He let go of Sasuke and pulled back. He didn’t know what to do to continue to remain neutral. He could hear Lee’s voice telling him he had reeked of Sasuke’s scent when they were both inside the tent. He heard Ino’s voice asking him what Naruto was going to do to ensure they all remained together. Ino stared back reassuringly. She had wanted them to remain together. Naruto brought his attention to Lee. The look of disgust on Lee’s face inside the tent was nothing to the look of disgust on his face now. There was something wild and unhinged about Lee. There was no filter and he wasn’t holding anything back. 

Naruto’s sudden affectionate gesture seemed to wash over all of them and everyone had their own reactions, but as soon as it happened Naruto had already released Sasuke, and was now a few feet away from Sasuke his hands clutching the straps of his bag. Ino was the only one who took the gesture with a grain of salt, and Choji appeared absentminded. He hadn’t been cognizant in a while. He checked out days ago. 

“Lee shut up!” Sakura yelled. “We’re all going home!” 

“TELL ME TO SHUT UP ONE MORE-” 

Naruto heard the cock of a gun and then an explosion. It was the sound of a gunshot. It was loud and rattled his eardrum. He heard the sounds of screams only this time the screams were external. It was Hinata’s screams. It was Ino’s screams. It was Sakura’s screams. The sound echoed in all directions until the mountains swallowed it up. He instinctively covered his ears with both hands and squeezed his eyes shut. They were the epicenter. He opened his eyes and dropped his arms. It was a warning shot. A reminder of who held all the power. 

“Shut up all of you. You’re all so annoying!” Kabuto chastised. He held the hunting rifle in his hands. He was the one to fire the warning shot. “I don’t care if you come or not, but we’re leaving now! Stay here and rot for all I care! We’re not forcing you to do anything!” 

Orochimaru chuckled and tilted his head to the side. His black hair spilled down as he looked at their individualized petrified faces. He drank them all in with those yellow slit eyes. He took his fill like a monster feeding. He licked his bottom lip slowly and without another word turned and began walking away. He held the flashlight out and appeared to be following an invisible path of breadcrumbs through the woods. 

“Naruto…” Hinata’s small voice spoke. She had appeared besides him. The hatchet was still in her hand. It was at her side and the light of the fire reflected off the blade. “Let’s go home.” She wrapped her arm around his and pulled him. Naruto hadn’t budged. Lee and Choji had already fallen in step behind the men. Lee leading Choji. Their faces the color of powdered white. Sakura appeared and pressed Sasuke’s backpack up against his chest. Her eyes were filled with determination. 

“Let’s go Sasuke! Please! Let’s just go home!” Sakura demanded and her eyes remained fixed on him. She was going to finish what Naruto started by ensuring Sasuke’s compliance. 

Sasuke took the bag and looked down. His eyes focusing on the familiar material and color of his backpack. It was heavy with his things. Lee and Choji were without their backpacks. He glanced at their backs. He turned to Naruto who was watching him carefully. He heard Naruto’s words echoing inside his head. He felt those eyes that appeared black with warm blue undertones on him and they made him uncomfortable. His words made him... 

There was a conflicted look in his eyes. It was a painful look mixed with confusion. Sasuke swallowed and put his backpack on. He avoided Naruto’s eyes and began walking down the invisible path.

Ino watched Sasuke and Sakura walk by. She had Sakumo’s flashlight in her hand and had flipped it on. Light shown on the grass-less, frozen, ground. Sakura immediately followed Sasuke and began walking side by side with him. Suigetsu grabbed his backpack and took the flashlight out and flipped it on. He looked Hinata up and down pausing when he noticed the hatchet in her hand. He turned and looked at Ino who gave him a fierce look almost challenging him to say something. He smirked before following after Sasuke and Sakura. 

Naruto finally started moving and Hinata let go of his arm. They were all leaving together. 

“I don’t trust them.” 

Ino murmured as she lit the way. She had trusted them up until Kabuto pulled the trigger. He did it deliberately. He did it to show them the power differentiation. The hatchet may have trumped the shovel but the hunting rifle trumped the hatchet. There wasn’t just one rifle. There were two rifles, and they were in experienced hands, of hunters who walked easily through the mountains in the darkness. They didn’t have maps because they didn’t need maps. They just knew where to go and that was frightening. Ino had felt powerless and frightened, and all she wanted to do was go home. She held the straps of her backpack and nibbled the dead skin on her bottom lip. Her stomach began to fill with bile and she felt her senses heightened as she followed blindly unsure of where they were even going. 

She walked on one side of Naruto and Hinata walked on the other. The trio kept to the rear of the caravan. Hinata tightened her grip on the hatchet. “Mhm.” Hinata agreed. She felt it the moment she heard their voices. It was the same voice the adults in the main house used when they were manipulating and extorting their lesser, powerless, family members. It was textbook brainwashing. She had believed the entries on the map, but it was too late. They all wanted to go home. 

“They’re helping us.” Naruto answered bluntly. Hinata peeked at him. Even though he said that she didn’t think he believed his own words. She wanted to ask what he whispered into Sasuke’s ear but she reframed whatever it was seemed to appease Sasuke enough and convince him to come along. 

“And if they’re not?” Ino asked. Always the pessimist, the realist. She needed to know what they would do if things turned for the worse. 

“I...don’t...know.” He answered truthfully. “But it’s our only way out.” 

Their only way out.  
Their only way out.  
Their only way out.

“Naruto.” Ino commented. “Mhm?”

“Sasuke almost hurt you. He set the tent on fire while you, Lee, and Choji were inside. He could have...he could have killed you.”

“Mhm.” Naruto answered almost as if he couldn't believe it himself. 

“What are you going to do about it? Lee says he's going to tell everyone what happened when we get home.”

“I’m going to leave him alone. I told you we would all remain together and we are. I’m just going to leave him be.”

“Maybe that’s best.” 

“It’s the only way.”

“Only way?” Ino asked her face quizzical. Hinata peeked at Naruto from the corner of her eye. She wanted to speak out and say they were all guilty because none of them stopped Sasuke. They all watched with baited breath on the edge of their seats as if they were watching a Broadway play during the climax. 

“For me to survive.” Naruto admitted. He didn’t know how to say it but he felt if he didn’t avoid Sasuke and leave him be he was going to end up dead. 

Ino stopped moving. She held a hand out and stopped Naruto from walking. Hinata stopped walking and turned around. Hinata looked at Ino. She could feel Ino’s intensity. Her eyes were filled with persistence. Her sea foam green eyes swirled and flecked with molten gold. Eyes that were always staring, watching, and observing. Eyes that her father said would make her a wonderful diplomat when she grew up. Naruto stopped walking and took his eyes from the ground up to greet Ino’s. He felt exposed. He felt like Ino had turned him inside out.

“Naruto. What’s on the camcorder?” Ino asked. Naruto’s eyes widened and he looked away. Hinata cleared her throat, and answered. “I...remember. I remember what was on it!” He looked anxiously at Hinata.

“Naruto.” Ino demanded, and he took a step back. “I’ll tell her if you don’t!” Hinata threatened. He halted, and everything came spilling out. 

“Sasuke tried to kill me. He used a plastic bag and choked me. He filmed it. They’re other things but...I don’t want to talk about it, because I don't even know if it's true, or if it was just a hallucination. All that matters is we all go home, alive.” He didn’t know what possessed him but he blurted out the truth. He regretted it immediately, and should have just allowed Hinata to reveal what had happened so he could deny it. None of that happened and he felt empty and lost. He found those feelings filling his lungs, and threatening to drown him if he didn't purge them out. 

He felt it on the base of his neck. It felt like an ice cube sliding down his spine. He shuddered and a wave of nausea washed over him. Ino brought the flashlight up to the sky and they all looked up as she observed. “It's snowing. It really is snowing. A storm is coming.” The temperature had plummeted, and Naruto felt himself shivering. 

Snow had begun to fall and began to blanket the earth. The snow didn't melt upon landing on the ground. It stuck. 

It was the same snow he felt the first night he and Sasuke stayed at the campsite. The first time he felt the snow was when he was pulled from the river. His teeth were chattering and his body was trembling. It started off as thick, fluffy, snowflakes that morphed over time into harden spheres. That night with Sasuke there was a storm. A snowstorm that blanketed the ground. Snow that crunched beneath their feet in the morning. Snow that had seemingly vanished when the rest of them arrived, along with their socks and shoes, erased from reality and made to believe it never happened. He held his palm out and he felt snowflakes melting one by one as they landed on his flesh. It was real. 

It really was snowing. What the men said about a storm coming was true. They said it was going to storm, and they had better leave before they get caught in it, but they were already caught in it...because it was already snowing. They were going to be caught in the storm regardless. Naruto dropped his hand. 

“Hold my hand so we don’t separate.” Ino spoke and held her hand out to Naruto. “And don’t let go!” He took it and held his hand out to Hinata.

*****

“I CAN’T SEE ANYTHING!” Sakura screamed and stopped moving.

She didn’t know where they were going. She couldn’t see Lee and Choji anymore. She couldn’t see a foot in front of her. It was white blindness. The light from the flashlight was being absorbed by the snow and made it impossible to see. The snow was coming down harder. It looked as if the snow was coming from all directions. Up and down and from all sides. It felt like she was inside a snow globe after someone shook it. It covered the ground and covered the trees and branches and everything in between in white white white. She reached her hand out and felt someone grabbing onto her. She expected to see Sasuke but it was Suigetsu and her disappointment was evident on her facee.

“Keep moving!” Suigetsu yelled and jerked her forward. He didn’t know if they were going in the right direction. He just wanted to keep moving. He didn’t want to stop and be further behind. 

“Where’s Sasuke?” Saskura screamed and looked frantically through the storm. “SASUKE!”

The snow pelted her face causing her to squint her eyes as she looked for Sasuke. Her fingers felt stiff and burned as if the flesh of her fingers had shriveled up to reveal bone. She was shivering yet her skin felt like it was on fire. Every inch of exposed skin screamed as if flames were licking her. She was soaked from head to toe. Every step she took sent sharp pains up and down her legs and she cried out. Her toes were throbbing, and her feet kept cramping up causing her to stumble. Her shoes were soaking wet and her wet soaks shafted and rubbed her heels raw.

“SASUKE!” 

“I’m here!” Sasuke answered. 

“Take my hand!” Sakura cried out and held her hand out. Sasuke grabbed it and appeared on the other side of her. 

“Where are they?” Suigetsu asked. The wind picked up and it drowned him out. All they heard was the wind around them and all they saw was white snow. 

“HELLO?!” 

“Don’t fret child. I’m here.” 

Orochimaru’s voice broke through. He appeared behind Sasuke. He was holding a large black umbrella that was open. It protected his face from the onslaught of snow. Next to him were Lee and Choji. Lee scowled at Sasuke. Lee’s hair had turned white from the snow which matched his white eyebrows. His face pinched into disgust and hatred. Choji’s cheeks were red and raw, and his eyes struggled to remain open as melted snow stung his eyes. 

“We’re here!” Orochimaru continued. He laughed and twirled the umbrella around. Although he wore a smile there was nothing warm or pleasant about it. It sounded cruel. 

“Where are we? Did we make it to the road?” Suigetsu yelled. He couldn’t see anything except Orochimaru’s outline. He wanted to make it to the road, and he wanted a car’s headlights to flash on them. He wanted to be found by a sane human and be removed from this sadistic monster. 

“No. But we’ve come to a shelter we can use until the storm passes.”

“Shelter?” Sasuke asked. He was imagining a hunter’s cabin. He didn’t care where they went as long as they were out of the storm. He would go into a cave if it meant getting out of the storm. 

“No...have we really come here?” Lee asked mortified. He had a sinking feeling. He remembered asking Naruto if it was listed on the map. He remembered telling Naruto the stories that even though were real and happened felt like an urban legend. Something to scare kids with into behaving. “Not there…?” He thought maybe they could reach it, and from there follow the road out of the mountains. He never thought about stepping foot into any of the buildings. His stomach sank as he thought back to the headlines and the massive news coverage that broadcast throughout the country. 

It was the trial of the century. They all would have heard about it. The pictures of the four boys were plastered on every news outlet. The employees behind the sickening deaths, a sinister example of human wreckage, were still sitting on death row. 

“Where?!” Suigetsu spat impatiently. He didn’t like the pronoun game. 

“You might have heard of it. There used to be a camp here for wayward children.” Orochimaru explained as he moved easily through the storm. It almost appeared as if he was gliding across the ground. From the back he resembled a sinister Mary Poppins holding his black umbrella and floating. Sasuke swore he wasn’t touching the ground. He was floating as he continued to follow an invisible path only _he_ was able to see. 

“It’s a shame they shut it down." Orochimaru feigned sadness. "It helped out a lot of children learn respect, manners, and discipline. Shaped them into becoming productive members of society.” He sounded as if he was reading a brochure and tagline. 

“Where?!”

“Camp Konohagakure.” Lee answered. 

Sakura gasped and stopped moving. The headlines and news banners she read on the screen came to memory. She blinked and transported herself back into her living room. It was after school and she had turned the television on to watch reruns of her favorite television show. _Angela Anaconda_. Before she was able to change the channel she already heard the news casters, saw the images of the school, and read the banner. Her mother turned the television off thinking she was protecting her, but she still read that four bodies were discovered in the basement. Whatever damage her mother wanted to protect her from was already done. 

At ten she had a concept of death and murder. There were four dead kids and teachers and staff committed these atrocities. It wasn’t a camp as much as it was a reform school, an alternative to prison. The sins of the school were brought to the attention of the authorities from a nameless whistleblower. She didn’t grasp it then. She didn’t understand the true horrors that went on. She knew there was a camp in the mountains where four boys were found dead. On the playground, school-yard chatter filled in the blanks, and imagined deaths were proposed it had become a game. 

She remembered being on the playground in elementary school, and bullying the younger boys by telling them they were going to be shipped off to Camp Konohagakure for the summer if they didn’t listen to her. She remembered making one boy cry, and she got reprimanded, and called to the principal's office where the school counselor had to explain why what happened wasn’t a laughing mattering, and wasn’t anything to joke about. She understood death and murder and prison, but none of those things affected her life. It all felt like those things only happened on the news and in movies. She had been kept in a protective bubble by her parents, living in the nice parts of the city, attending a nice school, and living a nice life.

She knew what had happened to those boys, but that’s what they were, they were _those_ boys. They weren’t her boys. She didn’t know them, she never knew them, played with them, ate lunch with them, and therefore, she didn’t really care. Which was why even after she got reprimanded she still teased and bullied other kids on the playground until the weeks passed and the lost boys of Camp Konohagakure went into obscurity for the next big sensation. 

“I don’t care where we go! I just want to get out of this storm!” Suigetsu yelled and jerked Sakura back into moving. 

“Keep moving!” Sasuke yelled at Sakura as he jerked her. She felt a strain in both her arm sockets from the pulling, and she began moving again. It wasn’t a big deal. It was an abandoned school that had been shut down the past four years. She’d go anywhere if it meant getting out of this storm. She was freezing and shivering. She was beginning to feel lightheaded and dizzy, overall ill, and if she didn’t get out of the cold soon she would faint.

They moved through the storm in one huddled mass a few more yards before they saw an outline of a building. It was a Victorian Gothic three story mansion. There was a plaque nailed into the ground. The sign was covered in snow and couldn’t be read. Sakura looked up. There were pointed arched windows, a steeply pitched roof, and gables topped with finials that jutted up towards the sky. It was burgundy and navy and onyx. It was large and as she looked up there was the illusion that the building was elongating and stretching. They stopped at the base of the steps that lead to the stone porch. Sakura could feel an invisible force drawing her closer to the building. It felt as if invisible hands were grabbing her by the arms and legs. The hands were small and childlike. The wind wiped around her and she swore she heard children laughing. She looked out into the darkness of the storm and imagined a group of boys playing dodgeball. She swallowed and shook those hallucinations away and told herself it was just the storm. They stumbled up the stairs and once they were under the safety of the roof their flashlights began working properly and light illuminated them. 

Sakura turned to look at Orochimaru. She was about to ask him a question when she stopped. The way the light hit him contorted his features. His face appeared to slide downwards. The holes where his eye sockets should have been were over his cheekbones, his nose lost all cartilage was where his mouth should have been, and the loose skin and lips were hanging off his chin. The face continued to slide further and further down. He continued to hold the black umbrella and she saw dripping down from the inside of the umbrella was blood. It dripped down onto his sliding face, hit his hand, and dripped on the porch. She screamed. His entire face slid off and plopped on the porch. She backed up and screamed again horrified from what she was witnessing. She was about to fall down the stairs when Sasuke caught her.

“What is the matter?” Sasuke chided as he pulled her back from the edge of the stairs. Suigetsu looked from Orochimaru who was closing his umbrella back to Sakura. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Sakura looked back to Orochimaru and everything appeared back to normal. His eyes, nose, and mouth were back in its rightful place. His face pinned up and stationary. She shook her head. She didn’t know what was going on and blamed it on the cold and the hunger and the state she was in. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and go home.

“Where are they?” Sakura asked. Her eyes darted from Lee, to Choji, to Suigetsu, to Sasuke. They were missing Naruto, Hinata, and Ino. They weren’t with them. She spun around and looked out into the whiteout. Sasuke let go of Sakura once he determined she was okay and wouldn’t fall down the stairs, and took notice. He looked around. He kept replaying Naruto’s words over and over. The other man was missing, the others weren’t here, he spun around and stared at Orochimaru.

“Hm. Maybe they’re lost.” Orochimaru said his voice was as lackluster and uncaring as an Oompa Loompa. He didn’t skip a beat. He moved away, twirling the now closed umbrella like a baton, and walked up to the large double doors. He pulled a key out and unlocked one side of the door and opened it. The door screeched like a witch being burned alive as it pushed into the darkness of the house. 

“We can’t just leave them out there!” Sakura argued spinning around to look back at Orochimaru. Her heart was still beating fast from the hallucination, but she was now instilled with strength and anger over the safety and whereabouts of her friends. 

“WHERE ARE THEY?” Sasuke screamed. He didn’t have the poise and refinement Sakura had. He was an Uchiha and used to getting his way. 

“Kabuto went back to fetch them.” Orochimaru answered his lips curled as he peered down at Sasuke. “Why don’t you come inside and wait for them. We’ll start a fire. We’ll get you dried off. We’ll get you some food, and we’ll put you to bed.” As he spoke he looked at all of them. Sasuke. Sakura. Suigetsu. Lee. Choji. He smiled at them. 

Orochimaru didn’t wait for a response and disappeared into the darkness of the building. Sakura hesitated and looked to Sasuke for guidance. He was glaring at Orochimaru and wasn’t moving. She barely registered what he said and was too concerned to answer or follow him inside. 

“They’ll be fine.” Lee commented. 

He made a blanket statement before he and Choji followed Orochimaru into the house. Lee wanted shelter from the storm. He wanted to peel the wet clothes off and he wanted to get warm. He wanted food and he wanted to curl up into bed and go to sleep. Both boys disappeared into the house. The door remained opened. Sakura looked back across the grounds. She was worried and it felt like she was on the verge of vomiting. 

“Are they okay?” She asked. Sasuke shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

“Does it matter?” Suigetsu asked. “Maybe Ino should have picked the right group.” 

“What did you say?” Sakura asked. 

“She chose to remain with Naruto...if she gets trapped out there and freezes to death that’s her fault.” Suigetsu spoke. He began brushing the snow off his coat, shook the snow from his hair, and pounded his shoes on the porch. 

“Why do you hate Naruto so much?” Sakura asked. 

She wasn’t heartless. She didn’t want any of them to die yet...yet...yet she was beginning to think maybe it wouldn’t have been such a bad thing if Suigetsu disappeared. She remembered having mixed results when she found out Suigetsu was recruited on the trip and the more time she spent with him the more repulsed she became. Dark thoughts began to fill her head. She was thinking maybe it should have been Suigetsu who died instead of Kiba. 

“He’s the worst kind of people. Everything about him is cheap and fake. He’s a chameleon. His personality changes whoever he is around. You don’t like him for him you like him because he reflects the qualities you have right back at you!” Suigetsu retorted. 

“You’re wrong he isn’t like that at all!” Sakura defended. “You’re just jealous!” 

She knew the qualities Naruto had, and she knew she didn’t possess those same qualities. So what exactly was he copying? She knew deep down she was selfish and spoiled and wanted for nothing. She was the type of person who convinced a girl to pen a confession letter, and then convinced her to hand the letter over. She was the type of girl who laughed along with her classmates when the letter was read out loud, and the type of girl who feigned ignorance when she found out she had attempted suicide. 

She knew she was ugly. 

But she was also the girl who stopped laughing when she saw the tears streaming down her face, and heard her pleading voice begging to make it stop. The only person to stop it was Naruto. It didn’t make her a better person. It made her cheap and fake. In that moment she had felt nothing more than trash, raw garbage that had been out in the sweltering heat in August. 

Who was she?

She was the girl who was willing to leave Ino behind if it meant saving herself. She was the girl who was willing to leave Naruto behind to pick up the pieces as she left with the supplies. Naruto wouldn’t have left anyone behind, and Ino didn’t want to leave anyone behind. Sakura was completely wretched, and awful in every way imaginable. If they cut her chest open they’d see her heart was black and oily. 

She hadn’t changed at all. She was still that bully on the playground. 

“Of what?” Suigetsu scoffed. “Some orphan kid who is going to transfer schools at the end of the school year?” 

“What?” Sasuke asked and turned his attention from the snowstorm to Suigetsu. Sasuke’s response infuriated him and he snapped. 

“Damnit Sasuke! Why the fuck are you obsessed with him too? You’re supposed to be an Uchiha and you’re acting like you’re some love sick schoolgirl! It’s disgusting and creepy and pathetic--!” 

“What do you mean Naruto will be transferring?” Sakura yelled. 

She was still stuck on Suigetsu’s statement. Besides Ino...Naruto was her best friend. If she had a brother she’d envisioned that sibling to talk and walk and act exactly like Naruto. He was easy to talk to, and he was so laid back and friendly it brought her back to her senses. She didn’t know when she became protective over him nor when she began to care about him like she cared for Ino. She didn’t know when she stopped being so self-centered and self-absorbed whenever she was around Naruto. She did find herself slowly changing. She took the allowance she was saving up to buy a new laptop and bought Naruto a new school uniform because she wanted him to look his best during the academic decathlon competition. 

...and he was going to transfer schools?

“You guys really don’t know?” Suigetsu scoffed. He looked from Sasuke to Sakura. “Of course not because he wouldn’t actually come out and tell you, probably because you’re not even his real friend, Sakura!” He focused his anger on Sakura before turning to Sasuke. “And Sasuke you acted like you never even liked him so why the fuck do you even care?” 

“Spit it out! What are you talking about?” Sakura continued. Sasuke’s eyes widened at the accusations. 

“The group home that orphan lives in is shutting down.” Suigetsu answered with a cruel smile. He laughed. “The funding was cut. Turns out nobody actually cares about orphans like they pretend to. It’s being shut down and turned into luxury apartments. It’s prime real estate. By the end of the year the home will be demolished and the orphan kids will be scattered.” 

“You’re lying…” Sakura trailed off in disbelief. 

She never actually went to the group home Naruto lived in. She couldn’t even conceptualize what a group home even looked like. All she saw was orphan conditions from Oliver Twist. She never went because Naruto never invited her. Would she have even gone if he did invite her? Prime real estate? She didn’t even know where the group home was located in the city. Naruto always presented clean and in laundered clothes. He always wore a smile and if he didn’t have money for lunch he had brought a packed lunch. The only thing different and noticeable about him was his frayed and faded uniform, and cheap sneakers. Did he know all this time he was going to transfer, and if he did, when was he going to tell her?

She wanted to shoot the messenger. 

“My dad is the broker to that piece of shit group home. He told me, and honestly I celebrated when I found out. That piece of trash can finally transfer out and things will go back to the way it was! Especially you, Sasuke! You're an Uchiha and you better start acting like one!” 

“You think I act like some love sick schoolgirl? You better get your eyes checked when we get home.” Sasuke hissed. 

“Dude! I’m just trying to protect you unless you want to become some faggot!” Suigetsu sneered. 

“Get the hell away from me before I bash your goddamn teeth in!” Sasuke was screaming by the end. 

“Whatever. Talk to me when you’re off your period, dude.” Suigetsu responded. He threw his hands up and disappeared into the house with the flashlight. It was dark but the snow caused everything to be illuminated. She was able to see Sasuke’s outline. She saw that he was trembling. She didn't say anything to him and ignored him. 

“NARUTO! INO! HINATA!” Sakura slammed her hand on the railing of the porch and screamed into the storm. “WE’RE OVER HERE!” 

The only thing that answered was the howling wind followed by a single gunshot. Sasuke’s head snapped in the direction of the gunshot internal alarms sounded off. A scream formed in the back of her throat, but it was suffocated. Her eyes bulged and her blood ran cold. Her fingers gripped the wooden railing and she could feel wooden splinters pierce the flesh of her fingers as she screamed. 

“NARUTO!”

*****

“If someone confessed to you...would you date them?” Ino queried.

She was wearing thick wool leggings beneath her plaid skirt. She was sitting backwards in her chair with one leg lifted up and resting on the chair, and the other kicked out on the floor. It wasn’t ladylike and if she wasn’t wearing leggings her underwear would have been showing. She was wearing an oversize jersey sweater where the sleeves covered the majority of her hands revealing just her fingertips that were neatly painted. She had just finished ripping up a valentine’s card into a million tiny pieces. She looked at the pile on the floor and sighed. It was just the two of them left in the classroom. The last bell rang over twenty minutes ago and school had come to an end. 

Naruto remained on the computer finishing up his assignment, and Ino sat next to him in complete silence. She knew Naruto was going to stay late at school to finish the assignment. She pondered if he had access to a computer outside of school. She didn’t ask, because she already knew the answer. Instead she took solitude in the silence. When she was with Naruto she wasn’t forced to make small talk. There was nothing she hated more than small talk. She could just sit comfortably in silence, and she did, she sat comfortably in silence until she broke it with conversation.

“Mhm...maybe. I mean if they went through the trouble of liking me, and building up the confidence to ask me. I would go on a date with them.” Naruto answered his eyes still concentrating on the word document. 

“What if a guy confessed to you?” Ino gripped the back of her chair and leaned back to stare at Naruto. He didn’t even flinch. There wasn’t any reaction. She might as well have asked him what his favorite pizza topping was. 

“I don’t know. I never thought about it before.”

“Do you like anyone?”

“No.”

“Have you ever?”

“No. I would go on a date with them but I don’t think I could seriously be steady with someone.”

“Why?”

“I just don’t see the point. I’ve moved around so many times it just doesn’t make sense. I think it’s more important to make friends.”

“So you’ve never liked anyone like that? Ever? Even here at this school? I could probably name at least one girl who likes you!” 

Naruto laughed and Ino tilted her head in curiosity. He stopped typing and looked at her. He raised his eyebrows and asked. “Do you like me?”

“OH NO! NO WAY!” Ino laughed loudly and shook her head as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. Naruto grinned. She wiped her eyes and looked at him. Oh. He was teasing her. She found it hard to calm down because nervousness made its home inside her. She felt antsy. She felt tongue-tied. She was unable to sort out the mess that was inside her brain. 

“What do you think about two guys dating?” She asked. She picked up a strand of her blonde hair and began twirling it around her index finger. 

“Doesn’t bother me. If they’re in love they’re in love.”

“What about two girls dating?”

“Doesn’t bother me. If they’re in love they’re in love.” 

Naruto spoke nonchalantly and with a shrug of his shoulder. He returned to the computer and continued typing. The conversation didn’t bother him. He didn’t even bat an eye. Ino licked her lips. He was different. 

“Do you think you could ever fall in love with someone?” Ino asked.

“Probably not.” Naruto answered. His voice was empty, devoid of emotion. His eyes turned blank and colorless. He blinked and returned to normal. It was so subtle Ino questioned herself if what she witnessed really happened. She was too preoccupied with herself to really pay attention. She was sorting through the alphabet soup in her brain trying to find the letters to form her sentences. 

“Would you think less of them...if you found out one of your friends...one of your friends who was a girl, liked other girls? I mean like she didn’t like boys. She actually loved-loved girls. Would that be weird? Would you not like her anymore? If it happened.” 

It was the first time that Naruto heard Ino fumbling over her words. She normally had a sharp tongue, and was quick-witted with her word enunciation and strong vocabulary so much he was mesmerized on some occasions. In a verbal argument nobody could beat Ino. He remembered telling Ino she should try out for the school play, or the debate team. She answered asking why she would do a silly thing like that? She wasn’t a theater geek or a debate team nerd, and Naruto laughed, because no sooner did she say that she signed up for the academic decathlon. 

“Of course not.” Naruto answered honestly. 

Ino was quiet for a moment. She bit her lower lip and dropped the strand of hair. Naruto knew what she was trying to say and didn't make a big deal about it. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.” 

Ino didn’t say anything else, and Naruto returned to his assignment. The only thing she heard was the tap-tapping of the keys. It was soothing and comforting. She didn’t know why but she felt like crying, not because she was sad, but because she was so relieved. She wanted to wrap her arms around Naruto and hug him she was so happy. She did none of this. She didn’t want to bother Naruto anymore as he finished his assignment. She brought both feet to the ground and rested her elbows on the back of the chair. She held her head up with her hands and couldn’t stop smiling. She held the back of the chair and leaned back to stare at Naruto once again.

“But honestly. If another guy asks me out I’m going to tell everyone I’m dating you, and if that happens you’re going to have to suck it up and pretend to date me. Just don’t fall in love with me because that would be awkward.” 

Naruto covered his eyes with a hand and laughed shaking his head side to side. He clicked the print button. He had finished the assignment, and packed up and left. Ino grinned as they walked down the empty hallway side by side. 

“I don’t think anyone would really want to seriously date me.” Ino confessed. “I have a messed up family dynamic, and I was a really...really...really disturbed kid.” 

“You a disturbed kid? How?”

“I once kept a dead squirrel in a shoe box under my bed.” Ino said deadpan. It caused Naruto to halt and he snapped his head to look down at Ino. He searched her face expecting her to crack and say she was joking. He shook his head in disbelief processing what she said and he tried to grapple with it.

“You did what?” Naruto asked for clarification. 

“I literally had no friends in elementary school. This was before Sakura started talking to me. It was before I got my weekly allergy shots and I would have awful, painful eczema outbreaks. Nobody wanted to be my friend. My mother forgot to pick me up from school one day and I remembered storming home I was so upset, and then I just found it on the side of the road. This dead squirrel. I don’t know what I was thinking...but I kept it under my bed for a week before the thing liquefied and my parents found out.” 

“Oh jeez...what happened then?” Naruto asked stifling a laugh with his hand.

“They threw it out? It’s okay you can laugh it’s ridiculous. I don’t know. I started seeing this woman who would sing these weird songs to me about not collecting dead things. I don’t know. It was weird. I was weird. I still am.” 

Naruto couldn’t contain it any longer. He doubled over laughing. Tears blurred his eyes and he reached out to stabilize himself by leaning a hand against the lockers. Ino crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She didn’t believe she was spilling all her secrets to him. She was just about to lecture him on laughing for far to long when she heard a frightening sound. It was the sound of a gunshot. She screamed and fell to her knees, covering her ears. The sound caused her ears to ring as if both her eardrums had blown. 

She opened her eyes and saw something red dripping down. When she looked up she saw blood covered Naruto’s neck. He was bleeding. He was shot. Naruto’s eyes rolled into the back of his skull and all she saw were the whites of his eyes as he collapsed forwards.

“NARUTO!” Ino screamed as he fell face first into the snow. Standing behind him was Hinata. Her eyes locked on Hinata. Her eyes filled with terror as she processed what she was seeing. Her mouth moved faster than her brain could catch up. 

“HINATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Ino screamed as she looked behind Naruto to see Hinata was standing with the hunting rifle in her hands. The snow continued to fall down. The flashlight Ino held was dropped to the ground and shown brightly on Naruto. She looked back down to Naruto. He was laying face down in the snow. His backpack was missing. She didn’t understand what was going on. The wind howled and Ino began crawling towards Naruto. 

“Wh...at?” Hinata asked. She blinked and looked down. She screamed and dropped the hunting rifle before falling backwards. She screamed when she saw Naruto laying motionlessly face down. She saw red staining his back and blood pouring from his neck and saturating the snow on the ground. She screamed but no noise was emitted. All Ino saw was Hinata sitting stoically and staring straight ahead. 

“YOU SHOT HIM!” Ino screamed as she reached Naruto and saw that birdshot sprayed him from behind. She didn’t know where his backpack was, but it was missing, and Naruto’s back was wide open for the birdshot. Tears formed in her eyes and froze when it hit the cold air. She touched Naruto’s back near one of the holes that ripped through his jacket and saw that blood began to stain the fabric. 

“Naruto?” Ino asked as she began shaking him. She brought her hand to the side of his neck where she felt warm blood pulsating out from a wound that grazed his flesh. 

“No...no...no…” Hinata stuttered. She began shaking her head violently from side to side. 

Hinata brought her hands and pressed them to her ears and continued shaking her head. Her eyes closed. Her brain was shutting down. The majority of the human language left her, and the only word she knew was ‘ _no_ ’. It was the only word left and it was playing on repeat through a phonograph. It was the word she sliced her wrists with and wrote on the walls with. She continued to write 'no' in her own blood until the wounds healed up and she had to slice her wrists again. It was the word she typed repeatedly on a typewriter and filled thousands and thousands of sheets of paper with. It was the only word she clung to as her mind crumbled and broke.

*****

“HOLD THE LIGHT STILL!”

Kabuto screamed as he placed Naruto’s body onto one of the cots in the room. Naruto’s eyes were closed but he gasped and winced upon lying on the cot. Kabuto unzipped Naruto’s coat and pulled it off with great difficulty before flipping his body, roughly, onto his stomach. Ino looked down and saw the inside of Naruto’s jacket. The inside of the jacket was saturated in blood. Ino was trying to hold both flashlights still but she couldn’t stop trembling. Kabuto removed Naruto's long-sleeved shirt and undershirt. The light bounced sporadically and caused a dizzying strobe like effect in the room. 

She didn’t know where they were. They entered the house through a storm cellar door. The place was a maze. 

She remembered walking down a flight of stairs into the pitch back cellar, and then walking up two flights of stairs until they reached what Kabuto called...the infirmary. It looked as if she was transported back in time to the 1950’s when she entered the infirmary. No. What happened? She didn’t remember anything. She didn’t remember what had happened prior to Naruto getting shot. She didn’t remember how Hinata got the hunting rifle. She didn't know the day, the date, the time. 

The last thing she remembered was asking Naruto to hold her hand so they wouldn’t be separated. She could still feel the warmth of his hand enclosed around hers. 

She had to calm down. She was losing it. She took in her surroundings. She had to. She had to ground herself and the more she looked around the more she collected her bearings. She committed everything to memory. She didn’t want to forget anything and she didn’t want to blackout again. Black and white tiles covered the floor and went up halfway up the walls. There was peeled paint on the other half of the walls, and water stains on the ceiling. There were privacy curtains on wheels and cots lined the walls on one side, and the other was a large sink, counters, and cabinets with glass doors. On the counters there were large glass containers filled with cotton balls and tongue depressors. The cabinets were filled with bottles and supplies. 

She moved one of the lights around the room and everywhere the light touched chased away the darkness. All she saw were shadows of wolf spiders scurrying away. All she saw were rats scurrying through holes in the cabinets. The light seemed to be drawn to something. There were privacy curtains around the last cot in the row and when she bounced the light against the fabric she swore she saw a familiar shadowy shape illuminated from behind. The shadowy figure of another body lying on the cot in the same pose her grandmother had while laying in her coffin. 

Her attention was stolen by more important things that were happening within the room. 

Hinata was sobbing uncontrollably in the doorway of the infirmary. She couldn’t bring herself to enter the room and was now distracting them. Kabuto turned to her. Ino brought the light and illuminated Kabuto and Hinata. 

“You stupid girl! Do you know what you have done?” Kabuto hissed. 

It was more frightening than when he was screaming. It struck terror in Ino’s heart. It was a threat. He shoved Hinata with both hands and when she fell backwards he slammed the door shut and locked her out. Ino didn’t protest. She narrowed her eyes at the door expecting Hinata to fling her body up against it and pound on the door to be let in, but she didn’t. 

What happened? Hinata had shot Naruto. 

Ino moved the light to Naruto. He was stirring awake and groaning. His hand moved up to his face which had a pained expression twisting his features into agony. Sweat formed on his face and dripped down. The wrinkles on his forehead deepened. His eyebrows furrowed so close together she thought they were going to form one large blonde uni brow. The only reason why he wasn’t experiencing the full extent of his injuries was because his body had shut down and forced him into unconsciousness in hopes of saving him. Naruto might not be aware but his body was. 

“Do you want him to die?” Kabuto screamed at Ino and she shook her head no. “Then you better do exactly as I say. Do you understand? If you don’t. I’ll kill him right here! I swear I will! I’ll kill him and then I’ll kill you! Do you understand? ANSWER ME!”

“YES!” 

“Yes, sir!”

“YES, SIR!” 

She had a flashback. She was no longer standing in the infirmary she was standing in the master bathroom of her parent’s room. She was dressed in her pajamas, barefoot, and standing on the hexagon tiles. The ground felt cool against her feet. She saw her dad reaching into the tub and pulling the plug. She watched as the rust covered water began to drain. She saw the top of the strawberry blonde hair of her mother’s all matted and tangled. She watched as her father pulled her naked, motionless, mother from the tub and laid her on the floor. Her wrists were still bleeding and Ino watched the blood pour across the white hexagon tiles turning them from white to red. Her eyes moved to the wrinkly skin of her fingers. All white and pruned from the water. 

“Ino!” Her father yelled as he looked up at her. Ino turned and looked at her father and remembered she was surprised to see him. He was supposed to be working a double and he wouldn’t be back until tonight. “Listen to me! We have to hurry or she’s going to die!” Ino didn’t move. She remembered grandmother and the squirrel. She knew what death entailed. 

“You need to get the phone and dial 911!” Ino’s eyes rolled back to her mother. Her eyes were closed and she wasn’t moving. Her mother was going to die. She watched as her father began to perform CPR. She was afraid. She was petrified and she couldn’t move. She was terrified and wanted to start crying. 

“INO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? IF YOU DON’T CALL 911 SHE’S GOING TO DIE!”

She nodded her head up and down. She didn’t want her mother to die. “GO GET THE PHONE! NOW!” Ino spun around and ran from the bathroom.

***** 

Hinata’s tailbone slammed against the wooden floorboards.

The wood sagged beneath her weight. She couldn’t stop crying. She wanted to plead and beg him to let her stay, but when she looked at Kabuto’s face the light from the flashlight hit him just right, and she saw it morph into something inhumane. It was as if his human face melted. In its place bluish-white snake scales grew and began to shed exponentially as larger, sharper, scales took its place. The rapid growing and dying of scales petrified her, and on his forehead large horns seemed to protrude. His eyelids peeled back, and his eyelashes fell off leaving bulging round black orbs. It wasn’t natural. It wasn’t right. 

The door slammed and she was locked out. She looked down at her hands. Darkness obscured her vision but she still saw it. The hatchet that was in her hand was replaced with the hunting rifle. She tried to remember what happened and how they got to where they were. 

She remembered being manipulated. She remembered hearing Kabuto’s voice. It hypnotized them all. The first thing that happened was Naruto had let go of their hands and they became separated in the storm. 

She could feel it in her flesh. It felt as if fish hooks were piercing her flesh and attaching her to puppet strings. She could feel the hooks piercing through the center of her palms. She could feel her flesh being ripped open, holes forming through her cartilage, and muscles, and nerves, and bones. When she looked up she saw Kabuto commanding her. She could feel gaping holes on the back of her hand and in the center of her palm, in the folds of her arms and out the back of her elbow, and on both shoulder blades they entered through her front and exited through her back. The pain was unbearable and all she wanted to do was die so she didn’t feel this excruciating pain any longer. The hunting rifle felt heavy. She could still feel the heaviness of it as if she were holding a cement block. If she wasn’t tied up by fish wire on puppet strings she wouldn’t have been able to hold the rifle on her own. 

Kabuto did this to her. She could hear his voice commanding her every move. She was hypnotized and completely powerless. 

She didn’t understand what was happening. Time paused and the world stopped spinning. Even the snow stopped coming down and became suspended. She was the only one unaffected. She had pointed the rifle at Naruto’s back. His orange jacket was the perfect target. It made it too easy. She saw it brightly through the suspended snow. She had never fired a gun before and she was surprised to find just how easy it was. Point. Aim. Pull the trigger. Brace for the kickback. 

He didn’t see her. He had been calling her name, and like the snow he was suspended and unmoving. Now he wasn’t moving, and he was no longer calling her name. They became separated. His back was to her. She always hated her name. She hated the way it sounded, but the way he said it made her believe it was the most beautiful name in the world. She wanted him to call out her name again, no, she wanted him to break free from this spell and move out of range. She wanted to scream and cry out to him but her whole face had turned to porcelain. Her bones and flesh and organs were slowly replaced with porcelain and cotton and glue. Her hair turned into synthetics and her eyes popped out and were replaced by glass doll eyes. 

She centered the muzzle of the rifle behind his left shoulder where the heart was, and then she pulled the trigger. It was the last thing she did before her fingers turned to porcelain. It was child’s play. It was a cake walk. It was low hanging fruit. When the birdshot exploded the hunting rifle weighed no more than a teddy bear, and the world started moving again, and the snow started falling again, and Naruto came crashing down, and she lost her mind. 

She blinked. She heard a creaking noise at the end of the corridor, and it caused her to focus on the present. Where she was now. 

She couldn’t see anything at first except darkness, and when her eyes adjusted, she saw there was a circular window at the end of the corridor. It looked like a port window on a ship. It was in the same direction as the noise. It was the sound of something heavy. She couldn’t take her eyes off the window. The floorboards began to creak. She pressed her palms against the wood and felt vibrations. There was a sound as if somebody was hitting two rocks against each other. The outside snow was being reflected into the window and illuminated it. The light from the snow was suffocated in darkness the further the corridor stretched. That light didn’t go far and it didn’t reach Hinata who remained obscured at the other end of the corridor. 

The noise continued. This time louder. This time closer. 

Then the window vanished, and reappeared, and then vanished, and reappeared as if something was staggering as it thumped down the corridor.

The noise grew louder, and the vibrations grew heavier, and the creaking floorboards became closer. It was then when...she heard breathing. Heavy, wet, breathing through the mouth followed by a gurgling sound that sounded like it came from the back of the throat. It sounded as if someone, or something, was choking on its tongue. Hinata’s eyes grew as wide as they could get without popping out of her skull. Her nails dug into the wood of the floors and she straightened up her spine. It was getting closer. She could hear long toenails scraping against the creaking floorboards. The window continued to appear and disappear. She couldn’t turn away. 

She wanted to scream but she was too afraid. She began to push her body backwards. She was careful to not make a noise. She pressed her shoes against the floor and slid back inch by inch. She didn’t know why but every fiber of her being warned her if she made a sound she was going to die. If she breathed she was going to die. If she blinked she was going to die. If she was found she was going to die. She kept pushing herself back until she couldn’t move anymore. Her spine hit something thick and hollow. A door. 

The sound of the mouth breathing got louder, and the sound of the rocks bashing against each other got louder, and the toenails against the floorboards got louder. The vibrations became heavier until she through the whole corridor was going to collapse. She pulled her legs up to her chest and covered her mouth and nose with both hands. 

Then, everything stopped. The noises stopped. The vibrations stopped. The breathing stopped. 

She looked and saw the circular window at the end of the corridor. She was about to move when she heard something rolling across the floorboards, and she felt something hitting her side. She unlatched one of her hands from her mouth and brought it down to feel what had struck her. She felt something smooth and cold. It was a long circular shape that felt like metal. She picked it up and her fingers brushed up against a switch. She knew what it was. It was a flashlight. She heard the batteries moving as she brought the flashlight up.

She waited for a few more moments. The corridor was still. The only sound she heard was the snow pelleting against the glass window, the wind howling, and the rushing sound of blood between her ears. She pointed the flashlight in the direction of the circular window. Her thumb pressed against the switch. Her hand was trembling so much she thought she was going to drop the light. She used both hands to steady the flashlight. She was afraid. She didn’t know if she should turn the light on or remain in the darkness. She began taking shallow breaths. She felt melted snow rolling down the sides of her face, and down her spine. She took notice of her soaked hair, and soaked clothes, and soaked feet. 

She decided to turn the flashlight on. She flipped the switch on and light illuminated the corridor. A cry formed in the back of her throat and came out muffled and gravelly. It was a scream she wanted to unleash but it was stunted and stolen remaining stuck in the back of her throat. 

It was the humanoid from her nightmares. It was crouching, lopsided, three feet from her. The hunchback humanoid had a broken jaw that hung on it’s hinges. It’s long tongue flopped out the side of the mouth, and a pile of saliva rolled off the tip and formed a pool at its feet. It’s nose were two jagged slits cut in the middle of it’s bulging face with two green streams of snot leaking out. The flesh was blackened and covered in boils and scabs and lesions. It was naked with sagging breasts and darkened circular areolas. The stomach was distended and swollen, and something inside the stomach was moving beneath the flesh, counterclockwise. Something was poking out and all at once worms began eating the flesh until they had poked free and began falling out of it’s stomach. Worms and maggots fell out of the circular holes that began to cover the entire surface of the distended stomach. 

The gurgling, wet, raspy breathing started back up. The moment the light hit the creature it lunged at Hinata, her voice was freed, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

*****

“WE HEARD A GUNSHOT!”

Sakura screamed as she ran through the front door and into the foyer. Sasuke ran in after her, and the moment his body passed through the threshold the door slammed shut behind him. Sasuke spun around and stared at the door. He scowled and began to look around the foyer. The sound was loud and caused a shiver to run down Sakura’s spine and she remained rooted in place. They were greeted with silence, and darkness, as their eyes adjusted to their surroundings. There was an orange glow that moved and bounced that came from a room off to their right. Sasuke was the first to move through the open door to the source of the orange light. 

It appeared to be a large living room. The furniture inside was shabby and covered in a thick layer of dust and mold. On the other side of the room was a large ornate, fireplace made from carved marble with a roaring fire cackling inside. There were outlines of shadowy bodies sitting cross-legged in front of the fire. Sakura immediately noticed Lee, Choji, and Suigetsu. 

“I HEARD A GUNSHOT!” Sakura screamed from the doorway. She saw the shadows shuffling and turning around. “Outside! I heard a gunshot!” Sakura continued to explain as she ran across the room to join the others. As she ran plumes of dust wafted up from the furniture and area rugs. 

“You heard a gunshot?” Lee asked. 

Lee was the only one besides Ino who didn’t have a hood to his coat. Lee had taken his coat off and had placed it out in front of him by the fire. His hair was completely soaked, and his long sleeved shirt had large wet stains that weighed down. His jeans were soaked and he had removed his sneakers and socks. He looked like an old doll that had been left outside in the rain and was now drying next to the socks by the fire. 

“Something must have happened to them!” Sakura continued. 

“Like what? One of them was shot?” Suigetsu sneered without bothering to turn around. “Guns are also used for protection. Remember? A wolf attacked Lee.” Lee squirmed uncomfortably at the memory.

Sakura looked around the room frantically. Sasuke remained standing in the doorway. He had refused to come any closer. She didn’t see Orochimaru just when she cried out asking where he was a door that was hidden in the corner and obscured by shadows opened. 

“WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS OROCHIMARU?” 

“I’m right here.” Orochimaru answered. He had stepped out from the shadows and into the light of the fire holding a lit oil lamp. 

“I heard a gunshot!” Sakura cried out turning to face him. “Where are the others?”

“They are all inside.”

“Where?!”

“The infirmary.” 

“What happened?” Sakura demanded. 

“An accident happened.” Orochimaru answered. His voice was so deep in sent vibrations through Sakura’s chest. 

“What, do you mean...” Sakura asked slowly as she watched Orochimaru approach her. “...an accident happened?” 

“If you want to come to the infirmary. I’ll show you what I mean.” Orochimaru answered with a cruel smile. It was the smile of a man who had drowned a litter of kittens. She felt herself shrinking. He was menacing up close and her eyes moved to the outline of his face half-expecting it to slide off again. Sakura took notice of just how thin and small she was. He made her feel like she was no stronger than a newborn kitten. He was so close if he wanted he could stretch his hand out and choke her. 

“Y-”

“Everything is okay, Sakura.” Ino’s voice washed over the room. 

She had appeared from the door that Orochimaru entered. She entered the living room with Kabuto walking in behind her. Sakura didn’t know what overcame her. She pushed past Orochimaru and wrapped her arms around Ino. Her eyes filled with tears and she started crying. She tried to talk but all that came out were drowned out sobs. 

“Where’s Naruto and Hinata?” Lee asked suspiciously. He was standing up. His eyes went from Ino to Kabuto to the darkened door behind them. Kabuto shut the door and it sounded like a clicking noise. It sounded like the door had automatically locked. 

“They’re fine. They’re resting in the infirmary.” Ino explained as she pried herself from Sakura’s grasp. 

“What happened out there? We heard a gunshot!” Sasuke demanded from the doorway. He hadn’t left and glared at Orochimaru and Kabuto. “Ino!” 

“Gunshot? What gunshot?” Ino asked. She looked from Sakura to Sasuke. “We didn’t hear a gunshot.” Sasuke’s mouth went into a line of contempt and he glared at Ino. She was acting the same way Naruto was acting when he denied everything Sasuke had to say down to the same inflection and facial expression. Sakura didn’t allow Ino to move away so easily she continued to grab and hold onto her, even when Ino tried to push her away, she wouldn’t let go. Sakura wrapped her hands around Ino’s hand. Ino kept her attention on Sasuke avoiding Sakura’s crying, snotty face. 

“When we got separated Naruto collapsed. So Kabuto carried him here. He has a fever, and is coming down with a cold. He’s resting in the infirmary, and Hinata is watching over him. She didn’t trust Kabuto near him so he was kicked out.” Ino explained she tried to dislodge Sakura by pulling her hand free but Sakura grew the strength of a bodybuilder and refused to let her hand go. 

“I heard the gunshot!” Sasuke continued. “Sakura and I both did!” 

“Says the one who swore they saw a dead dog.” Lee chided. 

“I DID SEE A DEAD DOG!” Sasuke yelled. 

“I wanna go home!” Sakura sobbed and tried to hug Ino, but she continued to put up a fight. 

“The storm is expected to last three days.” Orochimaru explained with a cruel smile. He seemed to revel in the explosion of emotions all around him from rage to sadness to contempt. 

“Three days?!” Sakura cried. The revelation that it was going to be longer before they would be able to go home seemed to flip her sanity switch and she began to deteriorate. She let go of Ino and collapsed to her knees. She had come so far and every time she thought she was in the homestretch she turned the corner and saw twenty more miles she had to trek. 

“This house may be abandoned but there are still rooms and beds and a basement full of canned goods.” 

“There’s food?” Suigetsu asked. He found himself salivating. 

“Yes. Plenty.” 

“Where is the camcorder.” Sasuke asked Kabuto. “Let me see it.”

Kabuto smirked and chuckled. “No can do. In order for me to carry the little brat I had to leave my backpack outside.” Kabuto glared at Orochimaru. “Believe me I would have rather had my backpack than drag that little brat back here.” 

“You tell me you don’t like kids but then you go and rescue one? Willingly?” Orochimaru gushed sarcastically. 

“None of us care about the damn camcorder!” Lee interrupted. “We’re hungry and tired and want to go home!” 

“Do you want to help me carry up food?” Orochimaru asked with a tilt of his head. Lee shook his head yes. “Choji and I can help.” Nobody else offered and everyone else remained quiet. Sakura remained on her knees sobbing into her hands, Ino leaned up against the wall next to the fireplace, and Suigetsu remained sitting in front of the fire. 

“Perfect. Follow me.” 

Orochimaru left the room out the doorway that Sasuke continued to stand by. As he passed he flashed him an evil smile. Sasuke stared up at him. He knew that smile. It was the same smile his mother used when she was on the campaign trail. A smile that was hiding lies and blood. Sasuke looked away. Lee and Choji followed. Lee scowled at Sasuke as he walked by. Sasuke stared distrustfully back at Orochimaru. His eyes moved to Lee and Choji. He didn’t care about them. He didn’t even try to stop them from leaving. None of them tried to stop them from leaving. They had no allies among them. The only one who would have pitched a fit would have been Naruto and he was in the infirmary. 

Sasuke folded his arms and leaned up against the door frame. He watched Lee and Choji’s back until they vanished into the darkness. He moved his eyes back to Kabuto who had pulled up a chair and straddled it. Kabuto looked exhausted. He narrowed his eyes. He watched him carefully before turning his attention to Ino. She began avoiding his gaze. She was hiding something. She walked away from Sakura. She brought a hand to her eyes and rubbed them. Sasuke wanted to press her further and ask questions, but he didn’t, he could still hear Naruto’s words echoing in his skull. 

“How do you know so much about this place?” Sasuke asked. He pushed off the door frame and entered the living room. He walked closer and closer to Kabuto. 

“We’re squatters. We’re here illegally. We’ve been coming here since it became abandoned. It makes the perfect hunting cabin.” Kabuto answered without looking up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He opened it up and the blade caught the reflection of the fire. Sasuke stopped moving and watched as Kabuto began to clean the dirt from his fingernails with the tip of the blade. 

“Don’t you know what happened here?” Sasuke asked. He was several feet away from Kabuto. 

“Nobody would know more than what happened here than you, right...Uchiha Sasuke?”

“What?”

“The Uchiha’s were the largest shareholders of this camp. They knew exactly what was going on here, and did nothing because it helped line their pockets. Those two employees who committed suicide here. They didn’t commit suicide they were murdered and the Uchiha’s were the ones who did it.” 

"How do you know my name?"

"That little brat screamed your name when he accused you of attempted murder. Don't worry mommy and daddy will bail you out. You are an Uchiha after all." 

It felt as if someone punched Sasuke in the gut. His vision blurred and he felt himself stumble to the side as his knees gave way. He wondered if there was nothing in this country his parents didn’t have their hands in. The Uchiha’s were one of the original founders, and one of the oldest political families in Konoha. His family members were politicians, lawyers, judges, police detectives, and some in lucrative business dealings. They could do anything they wanted too even commit murder.

“It had nothing to do with Sasuke or his family!” Sakura defended. She smeared her tears and snot with her coat sleeve. She looked fiercely at Kabuto. 

“What’s with that tone? You’re going to make me regret saving that brat’s life!” Kabuto hissed as he focused his attention on Sakura. 

“I want to see him. Where is the infirmary?” Sasuke demanded, recovering. 

Suigetsu snorted and mumbled. “Jesus christ.” 

Sasuke walked to the door in the corner of the room. The door Kabuto and Ino emerged from, and turned the handle. It was locked. He tried again thinking the door was stuck but it wasn’t and it remained locked from the other side. “Why is it locked?”

“It’s an old house and some of the doors lock automatically. There is nothing we can do about it.” Kabuto mocked. 

“Tell me how to get to the infirmary!”

“Why?” Ino asked enraged. She had pushed herself off from the wall and was now glaring at Sasuke. "You tried to kill Naruto twice! Why don’t you just leave him alone and let him rest! That's what we should all be doing! Resting!” 

“What are talking about?” Sasuke demanded and his eyes locked to Ino’s. He wanted to know what she knew, and he wanted to know why she was saying this. He tried to kill Naruto...twice? Suigetsu smirked and didn’t try to hide his smile at Ino's words. 

“What’s she’s trying to say is...just think back to the words that little brat whispered to you, and if you don’t listen. Those words are going to come true.” Kabuto answered. He slid his cold eyes to stare at Sasuke. He knew exactly what Naruto said and Sasuke’s blood ran cold. 

What were they planning? What did they want? 

Sakura’s face twisted into confusion. She looked from Ino who had averted her eyes from Sasuke and was focusing on the ground to Sasuke whose face twisted up into recognition that Kabuto knew exactly what Naruto whispered to him back at the campsite. She looked to Suigetsu whose smirk left his face and he was staring from Sasuke to Kabuto in confusion, and finally to Kabuto who was sitting with a shit-eating grin. He began playing with the pocket knife in his hand threateningly. She turned back to Sasuke. 

“What did Naruto say to you?” Sakura asked. It was the question she should have asked in the beginning. 

The room fell quiet. She looked back to Ino who had been nervously biting the skin from her lower lip. She offered no answer but the expression on her face told Sakura she knew exactly what Naruto said. The sound of the fire crackled and snapped. The room filled with warmth from the fire, and she felt her body growing hotter, and soon she felt herself sweating so much she wanted to remove her jacket, but an unknown fear held her. She looked down at Lee’s jacket that had been laying in front of the fire to dry. She thought to Lee and Choji who had willingly left with Orochimaru to bring them up canned food from the basement. 

Sasuke turned and looked at Kabuto as he answered. “He told me to listen to them or we were all going to die.” 

There came the sound of a slow clap. It came from the doorway that led to the foyer. The clapping grew louder and more rapid. It became an unsettling sound. It became furious clapping that teetered on madness. The noise and actions twisted their stomachs and immediately threw them all into fight, flight, or freeze responses. They turned to the doorway to find Orochimaru standing there. His body was stiff, and erect, and the only thing moving were his hands that were outstretched, and perpendicular to the floor, clapping erratically. The clapping continued. His face was hardened and darkened. His forehead had deepened wrinkles. His eyes were slits of black. The clapping continued and the noise was so frightening it began to morph and expand. It sounded like screams muffled by mechanical machinery.

The clapping stopped. There was a long impregnable silence. They all watched as Orochimaru shouldered off the hunting rifle that was across his back and shifted it into his hands. He cocked it back and aimed it at Sasuke.

"Now that we've got that out of the way. Why don't you say we all play a game to pass the time?"


	9. Chapter 9

**“He wanted to explain how people were never quite what you thought they were.”― William Golding, Lord of the Flies**

Lee took inventory of his body. 

He was just beginning to regain the feeling back in the tips of his fingers. He flexed his fingers until he was able to move his hands freely. It did nothing to lighten his mood, and he continued to stew in rage as if someone had placed him into a pressure cooker. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so viscerally angry. Not only did it feel like it was the very first time in his short life it felt as if he was always going to continue to feel this deep seated rage for the rest of his life. 

He looked down. There were wet splotches all over his long-sleeved shirt that caused his shirt to stick to his skin. He peeled his shirt from his skin. His jeans were still wet and felt heavy and cumbrous. He felt wet and cold. It was as if he gained twenty pounds in twenty minutes. His adrenaline had subsided forcing him to feel the duress his body was under. The panic, the anxiety, the anger, the sore muscles and exhaustion. It left him feeling even more bitter and resentful. He found himself caught somewhere between screaming and breaking down. 

His shoes squelched every time he descended the basement stairs. The stairs creaked and groaned. It was hard not to keep thinking about the wet clothes he was forced to wear. He wasn’t able to change clothes. His backpack had gone up in flames. The only other viable option was to strip and lay out his clothes next to his coat to dry out by the fire in the living room. That didn’t seem like an option because he didn’t want to sit naked and exposed as he waited for his clothes to dry. His face flushed thinking about it. He should have been able to change clothes. It wasn’t fair. He was so uncomfortable he wanted to cry. Sasuke’s face flashed through his mind. 

“AGHHHH!” Lee let out an exasperated cry of frustration. Everything seemed to pile on and he thought he was going to collapse. 

“You don’t seem to be having a good time.” Orochimaru answered unsympathetically. 

Orochimaru was walking in front of them carrying the oil lantern and lighting their way. He slithered easily around the darkened house leading them as he led them through the forest. Even if he wasn’t carrying a light source he would still be able to find his way around. He could do it blindfolded, with his hands tied behind his back, and ankles tied together, slithering and sliding his body along the floor. He knew every inch of this house from the corners of the basement to the rafters of the attic. Every nook and cranny. Every hiding spot. Every skeleton. Every scream and horror. Every nightmare. He smirked. He knew it all. 

Lee glared at Orochimaru’s back. He saw the hunting rifle bobbing back and forth that should have been enough to deter him, but he was losing all sense of humanity and decency. 

“No, really? You don’t say?!” Lee answered sarcastically. His filter had been removed. “It’s almost like I was in a car accident, and stranded in the mountains the past couple days! I’m sorry I wasn’t having a good time!” 

“Couple days? You’ve been missing for at least a week now.” Orochimaru answered turning around to stare gleefully at Lee. 

“A week?!” 

“You went missing April Fool’s Day, correct?” Orochimaru asked bobbing his head enthusiastically. 

“Y-yeah…?” Lee answered impatiently remembering they had left April 1st, because the competition was set to begin the morning of April 2nd. The first round commencing at 9:00AM. They didn’t make it. 

“Today is April 7th.” Orochimaru answered his eyes lighting up. 

“We’ve been out there wandering around for seven days?” Lee spoke out loud. He wasn’t expecting an answer. It was his way of making sense of the world, and he was grasping at straws.

The math didn’t add up in his head. They should have been on day five. He went over the past few days with a fine tooth comb. The first afternoon they were in an accident. The first night he slept outside of the van. The second morning they found Kiba’s body. The second night they had quarreled about the flashlight. The third morning he had been attacked by a wolf. The third afternoon Naruto and Sasuke left to reach the blue tarp campsite and seek help. The third night help didn’t arrive and they went to sleep hoping help would come during the night. It didn’t. The fourth morning they still weren’t rescued. The fourth night they were forced to sleep another night in the woods, in the cold, starving. The fifth morning they left for the blue tarp campsite taking the path on the other side of the river. The fifth afternoon they were reunited with Naruto and Sasuke at the blue tarp campsite. 

The fifth night they were found by Orochimaru and Kabuto who led them through a snowstorm and to Camp Konohagakure. It was the fifth night...it should have been the fifth night. So why wasn’t it the fifth night? He looked at Orochimaru expecting him to confess that he was lying. He didn’t. Lee looked away.

It had actually been seven days? What? He had lost two full days? He remembered Sasuke swearing he and Naruto had only been gone for one night. He remembered Suigetsu’s rage and Sasuke’s responses and Naruto’s excuses as he mediated. Even though Lee was running a fever he heard everything. He _heard_ everything. Naruto and Sasuke weren’t able to account for the missing day. They had no recollection. It simply vanished from their memory, and now Lee had joined them his memory resembling swiss cheese. 

They had lost two full days. How? Where? When?

Was it when they reached the blue tarp campsite? Did they somehow stumble into a time anomaly where time was distorted and manipulated? He shook his head trying to tread water in the stream of consciousness. He read too many sci fi books, and watched too many sci fi movies to know that was impossible. Time didn’t move that way, did it? He knew the difference between reality and fiction, right? He didn't know anymore. He went from a boil to a shimmer as anxieties weighed him down. 

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Lee looked down to see cement beneath his feet. They were in the basement. Water pooled from his shoes. He turned around and saw that Choji had been following, silently, and joined him. He wore a vacant expression as he looked at Lee. 

“Choji. We lost two days.” Lee commented. Choji stared at him blankly. Lee might as well speak in another language with how little Choji was comprehending. “We need to leave these damn mountains before we lose our damn minds!” Lee continued and turned back around. He didn’t want to lose his mind at fourteen. Choji shuffled behind him.

“Why is everything in the basement? Isn’t there a kitchen?” Lee asked sourly. 

Orochimaru laughed mockingly but didn’t provide an answer. They walked around corner after corner, and moved in different directions. Left. Right. Right. Left. As if they were hungry mice moving through a maze trying to find a piece of cheese at the end. It was disorienting, and he didn’t know how to get back to the basement stairs. 

“Do you want to see where they recovered the bodies?” Orochimaru asked. “We’re almost there. I can show you were the police found the bodies. I can give you the grand murder tour, walk you through their last moments!" 

“What? No!” 

"I can tell you who was the first to die! He was lucky. The first to die is always the luckiest...just imagine the amount of terror the last boy felt. Do you want me to tell you?" 

"NO!" 

“That’s a shame.” Orohimaru answered solemnly. They turned a corner and came to a room with rows and rows of shelves filled with dusty canned goods and preserves. “Hold this for a moment.” 

Orochimaru stated as he handed Lee the oil lantern. Lee grabbed it and scowled unsure why he was giving this to him when he could have just set it on the shelf. Lee found Choji taking the cans at random from the shelves. 

“We should have grabbed a bag to fill before we came down, huh?” Lee said as he set the oil lantern on one of the shelves, and grabbed a can at random. He brushed the dirt away. “Campbell’s Frank and Beans. Of course.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Is there a can opener? Otherwise how are we going to open these? Throw them at the floor until they open?” Lee asked Orochimaru as he turned around. He didn’t see him. Anywhere. He vanished. 

“Hey! Where did he go?” Lee asked as he took the oil lantern and moved around the shelves. “That bastard! Did he leave us?” Lee slammed the oil lantern back on one of the shelves. Already accepting the fact they were left behind. “Stop, Choji. Just stop for a second.” He held a hand out as Choji began to use his shirt to carry more cans. Lee reached for a glass jar that looked to be canned peaches. “Let’s eat some of this fruit first.” Lee slammed the top of the glass against one of the shelves to loosen up the lid before he twisted. It was difficult and he used every last muscle until he heard a popping sound, and the lid twisted off. He beamed. 

“These are edible right?” Lee asked. Choji began putting the cans back on the shelf. He didn’t answer. Lee dumped the contents of the jar into his mouth. Slices of peaches slid into his mouth. He began chewing and the sweetness of the peaches and the sugary corn syrup drenched his mouth. The excess liquid rolled down the side of his mouth and dripped off his chin. He swallowed. 

“These are delicious!” Lee announced and handed Choji another jar of peaches from the shelf. Choji took the jar, opened it, and began eating the peaches hungrily. 

“Do you think he’s going to come back?” Lee asked. “Because I don’t think so. I think he’s going to just leave us down here. I’m not going to bring them any food! If the other’s want any food they can fetch it themselves. I’m not an errand boy!” 

Lee sneezed and rubbed his sleeve against his nose. He felt his eyes watering from the dustiness and mustiness of the basement air. He rubbed his eyes before looking around. The shelves appeared to be in one large room. There were four walls and a doorless entryway. He looked around the outskirts of the room. Orochimaru really wasn’t anywhere in sight. The shelves were covered in layers and years of dirt and cobwebs. Lee sneezed again. His eyes began to grow more itchy and watery and he continued to rub his eyes until his vision blurred. 

The spiderwebs were huge and encased some shelves in thick white webs that stuck to their clothes as they removed them. Lee made a face as he saw the cobwebs sticking to him. He reached for another jar of peaches when he saw a large brown spider the size of his hand scurrying away. He retracted his hand away and screamed. Choji snapped his head and stared at Lee.

“Dammit! This place is filled with spiders!” Lee defended as he looked helplessly at Choji. He curled up both hands and kept them protectively by his chest. He watched the brown spider scurry away into the shadows of the shelf. He felt goosebumps forming on his skin. “It’s not natural! Anything that has more than four legs should be destroyed! Why does something need so many legs? Let’s grab some cans and get outta here! I’ve had enough of this creepy basement!” 

Lee avoided the shelf with the monstrous spider, and gathered up some cans and jars of fruit and pickled vegetables. He used his shirt, like Choji, as a makeshift bag before grabbing the oil lantern and leaving the room. 

“Which way? Left or right?” Lee asked. He couldn’t remember the way they took. He looked to Choji who shrugged. “Choji. It’s okay, it's just you and me. You can speak you know.” Choji didn’t respond. Lee stared back waiting for a response he never got. 

“Let’s just go right.” Lee said exhaustively, and began moving back through the maze of tunnels. 

“All we need to do is wait here until this stupid storm passes and we can go home. I actually thought about possibly coming here when we reached the blue tarp before I realized none of us know how to read a map. I never thought we’d _actually_ come here.”

Lee continued to talk out loud as he led the way. When they came back to the same room with the same shelves stocked with the same canned foods he stopped. “Are you kidding me?” He held the lantern in the room to check it was the same room, and sure enough he noticed the spots on the shelves they had disturbed and where the dust was cleaned and the cobwebs cleared. 

“We’re back where we started?” Choji spoke. He looked into the room and then turned his head from left to right. “Yes! I see that!” Lee stated recklessly and stopped. “You’ve spoken!” Choji stared at Lee silently. Lee didn’t know why but he felt relief in Choji’s voice even if they had walked in a complete circle. 

“Do you know the way out?” Lee asked hopeful that he really was paying attention. Choji shook his head no. Lee looked disheartened. 

“Let’s go left then.” Lee continued. He turned left and began walking. He glanced over his shoulder to see Choji was shuffling behind him. “I didn’t mean to snap at you, Choji.” Lee apologized. He turned and looked out in front of him. “It’s not your fault. If it’s anyone’s fault, it's Sasuke’s! To think I actually looked up to him, and to think I was actually happy that Naruto was behind Sasuke and Suigetsu joining. I’m disgusted with myself. I'm so stupid!” 

Lee turned around the corner and came to a large wooden, white, door with upside down crosses painted in black paint. He looked at the door and furrowed his eyes in confusion. There was no where else to go. He juggled holding his shirt and oil lantern in one hand. He reached out and turned the door handle. He didn’t remember entering any doors. It was better than having to retrace their steps yet again. It was locked. 

“Jeez! It’s locked!” Lee expelled and pivoted to stare at Choji. He shifted the cloth of his shirt to his left hand, and the lantern remained in his right hand. “Let’s go back this is a dead end!” Just when he was about to move away there came a sound from the other side of the door. It was the sound of a girl screaming. It was a familiar noise. It sounded like…

“Hinata?” Lee murmured as he spun around. The screaming stopped. “HINATA?” Lee yelled against the white wood with the upside down painted crosses. “HINATA?” Lee was yelling for clarification. He needed her to respond to let him know she heard him. 

“ _NO YOU’RE DEAD! YOU’RE DEAD! I SAW IT! YOU DIED!_ ” 

Her voice sounded as if she was right behind the door. She was screaming again. A large thump came against the door from the other side, and it sounded as if fists were banging against the wood. Lee saw the wood shaking and splintering as if it was being hit with a wrecking ball. Just as the splintering wood formed it began to heal itself and become smooth and one piece. The noises were loud and the door continued to shake and thump against the lock as the pounding continued. Her screams caused adrenaline to be released into his veins and bile to pump into his stomach. The pounding grew louder and it sounded as if a sledgehammer was being used. The same pattern happened just as the wood splintered it began to heal. 

Hinata continued to scream. It was a bloodcurdling scream. She was being tortured. It rattled through his eardrum. The screaming continued to echo and the pounding continued to increase. It looked as if the door was going to fly off its hinges, but it didn’t. It remained locked. It remained closed. It remained intact. He was filled with fear and confusion. Hinata was supposed to be with Naruto in the infirmary. So why did he hear her down here in the basement? Why was she locked in a room in the basement? Who put her behind this door? What was causing her to scream? He began to panic. Everything began shifting together and alarms began to sound. He had to save her and he had to save her now. 

The pounding on the door ceased. The screaming stopped. Everything became still and deafeningly quiet. 

“Help me open this door!” Lee cried out as he felt his face pale and the blood drained from his body. He regained control of his body and he began to move. 

He dropped the cans and jars he was carrying. The cans hit the ground and rolled around. The glass jars exploded upon hitting the concrete. Shards of glass, liquid, fruit and pickled vegetables splattered all over. He needed to save Hinata, nothing else mattered. Something was happening to her on the other side of the door. His heart rate increased and his sight, vision, and sense of smell heightened. He put the oil lantern on the ground. He grabbed the door handle with a shaky hand, and placed his shoulder up against the door. He was going to have to force it open if he wanted to save Hinata. 

Lee looked to see Choji remaining rooted in his spot and staring at him in confusion. There was something unrecognizable on Choji’s face, but Lee didn’t have time to figure it out. He needed to save Hinata. 

“CHOJI! HURRY UP! HELP ME!” 

Choji let go of the cans and jars he was holding. In a similar fashion the jars shattered and the cans rolled around. Choji followed Lee’s lead and placed his shoulder against the door. On the count of three they began to slam their bodies up against the door. On the third time Lee heard a clicking noise, and the white door with the painted upside down crosses opened as if someone opened the door from the other side. They both lost their balance and fell over and into the pitch black room. It took a moment for Lee to gather himself up, and when he did he was hit with an overwhelming, acrid, noxious smell of feces and urine. It filled his throat and nose and he found himself gagging. 

He was standing in the locked blue porta potty. It felt like a sauna. Sweat had formed on his temples and forehead. He gagged and was forced to breathe. He had been holding his breath for as long as he could. He grossly underestimated just how much he had to urinate. He was forced to breathe before he was done urinating into the blue hole. He could hear his urine hitting the overwhelming heap of human excrement and the smell nearly caused him to faint. He looked into the top corner and saw a thick cobweb with two large black spiders looking back. One was spinning a captured fly into a web and the other turned towards Lee as if it was ready to leap off the web towards him. He wanted to scream. An internal alarm went off. He stuffed himself into his boxers and buttoned his pants. He stumbled out of the blue porta potty coughing and gagging, and dry heaving, forcing clean air into his lungs between fits. 

“Dude are you okay?” Kiba asked as he watched Lee cough and gag. He stifled a laugh at Lee’s dramatics. 

“Those things are toxic and should be illegal!” Lee answered as he pointed at the blue porta potty. He was clean, dry, and in laundered clothes. It was the Fall Harvest Festival. The city park had been transformed into a county fair mixed with a farmers market with carnival rides, games, food trucks, and vendors selling wares and crafts. There was the smell of pumpkin, cider, apples, and cotton candy in the air. The warm colors of autumn saturated the color palette. There was a cacophony of chatter, children’s delightful cheers from the midway, and corny carnival music being pumped into the air through loudspeakers placed strategically around the park. 

“Zip your fly up you’re hanging out!” Naruto commented discreetly in Lee’s ear. Kiba wasn’t able to contain his laughter anymore and howled. 

“What?!” Lee choked and he looked down. His face turned the color of mortification red and he thought about submitting it to Crayola. His face was inflamed and itched. He stuffed himself back into his pants, zipped and buttoned up. 

“The only downside of going to an outdoor festival is having to use the porta potty.” Kiba explained to Naruto before asking. “Do you still have to go?” Naruto looked from the row of noxious porta potties to Lee. He shook his head no, and held his hand up and shook it. 

“Nah. I’m good. I have a steel bladder.” 

“That’s it! I’m cutting myself off. No more beverages for the rest of the night!” Lee continued. He inhaled through his nostrils and exhaled through his mouth. He could still taste the smell of the porta potty on his tongue, and in the back of his throat and a shiver went through his body. He wrinkled his nose up into disgust and began walking away as he fanned his tongue with his hand. 

“Let’s go. I’m going to blow chunks if we stay here any longer!” Lee complained. He began moving towards the midway which was beginning to light up. The sun was setting and as it set the skyline was set on fire. It was an uncharacteristically warm autumn day where they only needed to wear a long sleeved shirt. Naruto was nervously playing with the zipper on his sweatshirt as he followed.

“You really never been to a fair before?” Lee asked Naruto. 

“No. Nothing like this before.” Naruto admitted. His eyes began darting around to everything happening all around him. Lee’s eyes lit up with Naruto’s answer. He was gaining excitement from just watching Naruto’s reaction. He was beginning to feel giddy as if experiencing the fair for the first time through Naruto. He was happy to have Naruto with him and Kiba. 

“Is Hinata coming?” Kiba asked. He positioned his hands behind his head and scanned the crowd. 

“She said she would when I invited her.” Naruto answered and looked through the crowd training his eyes to spot her. 

“Ah you invited buzzkill?” Lee protested and rolled his eyes. 

“Come on she’s cool!” Naruto defended. “She’s actually pretty fearless! I almost fainted in science class when we had to dissect a frog, and she just did it without batting an eye! Guts.” Naruto nodded his head.

“You almost fainted in science class?” Lee asked and quirked an eyebrow over hearing this for the first time. He couldn’t picture Naruto losing his cool, over anything, let alone over a dead frog. 

“Dissecting dead things just isn’t for me! Plus frogs are one of my favorite animals look even my wallet has frogs on it!” Naruto defended. He held out his wallet which had tiny green frogs stitched into the fake leather. “I can’t go dissecting frogs it’s like asking me to dissect my brethren!” 

“How old are you again, and you have a childish thing like that?” Lee laughed.

“You wanna talk about age, dude? Don’t you still have Star Wars’ sheets on your car shaped bed?” Kiba teased.

“Alright-alright. Lesson learned, and for your information it’s Star Trek sheets not Star Wars, and I now have a twin sized bed.” Lee spoke and stuck his tongue out. “I just don’t want anything to get in the way of our night! I’ve been waiting all year for this night! And you know why! This year we’re finally going to do it!” Lee jumped up and down pumping his hands in the air. His thoughts turned back to Hinata.

He began to get acquainted with Hinata through Naruto who began inviting her to sit with them during lunch, and although Lee was friendly, he felt nervous whenever she was around. He didn’t know what she was thinking or how she was really feeling. She wore a mask. Her face a blank canvas. The only emotion she showed was embarrassment. Every time Hinata turned red it made him uncomfortable and guilty as if he shouldn’t be watching. She remained so quiet it was almost like she wasn’t even there. The only times she spoke was if she was asked a direct question. When he thought about it he knew he was nervous because she wasn’t just a girl she was a Hyuga. Her social status, although nonexistent in school, were millions of miles away from where he and his family were on the economic ladder. 

“She won’t. Hinata’s cool. I’ve known her since middle school. We should keep an eye out for her. She’s so quiet she might blend in the crowd and get lost.” Kiba answered. Lee shrugged and began moving towards the ticket booth. He was worried that something was going to get in the way of them completing Lugosi’s Haunted House. He turned and stared at Naruto. Seeing him and Lee became excited again.

“So, you’ve never rode the tilt-a-whirl?” Lee asked Naruto. He shook his head. “The mega drop?” Naruto’s eyes widened. “The what?” “The mega drop!” Lee repeated. He pointed to a square red tower high in the sky. There were patrons strapped in seats with chest harnesses securing them. Rows of seats on all four sides of the tower. The tower stretched over one-hundred feet in the air, and just as Naruto eyes locked on the seats that were at the top, it dropped, and all he could hear were the squeals and cries of the participants as they fell ninety-feet before stopping and slowing down. Naruto's eyes widened. 

“No.” Naruto laughed. “The sea dragon?” Lee asked and pointed towards a pirate ship that seemed to swing back and forth like a pendulum to people who squealed in delight. “No! I haven’t rode any carnival rides!” 

“Do you get motion sick easily?” Lee asked. 

“I don’t think so…” Naruto answered although thinking about it he was unsure. 

The only ride he recalled was the kiddie carousel that was small and only had three horses to choose from. Naruto looked through the carnival rides until he found it. The life-size two-story carousel. There were rows of horses of all colors on the second story and a mix of horses and carriages on the first story. There were vignettes on the top of the carousel of horrific paintings. There was a painting of Saturn the God in human form devouring one of his infant sons, eating his chest, and flesh, and bone as the infant screamed in agony. There was another depicting the massacre of innocents. A chaotic scene of pure onslaught of naked men slaughtering all first born sons. Ripping the infants from their mother’s arms and bashing their skulls against the ground, stepping and crushing their skulls with their feet, and slicing their throats with sharpened swords. There was a painting of medusa’s slain head with bulging eyes, bleeding out from the neck, as angry snakes hissed all around her.

He heard the sound of a toddler crying. He looked at the carousel and saw a blonde toddler holding fiercely onto the saddle of the horse and crying hysterically. The toddler was looking frantically around. There wasn't any parent or sibling nearby. He didn't know why he was alone. He continued to watch the toddler until the carousel turned and he was lost. Naruto held his breath and waited. By the time the carousel completed it’s rotation the blonde, crying, toddler was nowhere to be seen. He continued hearing the crying toddler grower louder inside his head. 

“Dude. Wait! Before we do any of the rides we need to conquer Lugosi’s Haunted House first!” Kiba contributed. He wrapped an arm around Naruto’s neck and snapped him out of it. He felt his heart explode and he jumped. He paled and looked anxiously at Kiba. Both Kiba and Lee were engrossed in conversation that they didn’t notice him. He found his chest aching as his heart thumped painfully. He could still hear the toddler’s screams in the back of his skull and then they were drowned out. 

“Don’t tell me you’re still scared, and want to do it while it’s still light out!” Lee accused.

“Scared? I’m not scared! I figure we do it now before a line starts!” Kiba defended. Lee looked him up and down. Kiba was wearing a band t-shirt with a hand holding a red heart shaped grenade on the front, and a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. He had a wardrobe full of band t-shirts. “It isn’t just any haunted house! It’s also a maze and really difficult to accomplish!” He continued to explain to Naruto. 

“Is it just a regular maze or a mirror maze? I did a mirror maze before and I wasn’t good at it at all!” Naruto said with a laugh. He seemed to have recovered, and pushed the crying toddler from his mind. “I think I ran into a mirror 2-3 times before I gave up!” 

“It’s a two story maze! You start off on the second floor and have to reach the exit on the first floor. The majority of people get trapped by going down the wrong path and have to be bailed out by the workers. It’s been an attraction over the past few years and we haven’t been able to beat it yet.” Lee explained filling in the backstory and lore. 

“This year! We’re going to do it. We’re finally going to solve it.” Kiba beamed and clenched his hand into a fist. 

“HINATA!” Lee shouted and began waving his hands in the air. He spotted her in the crowd. She looked both frightened and out of place sticking out like a sore thumb. 

Hinata stumbled into view. She moved through a family of ten and walked up to them her eyes caste down. She rarely looked anyone in the eyes. She fidgeted with her purse that hung off her shoulder. She was wearing a navy dress with a white cardigan, nude stockings, and pink ballet flats. She had a rose gold barrette in her hair and matching rose gold bracelet. Even though she was thirteen there was an aura around her that seemed to age her. He knew her family were considered old fashioned, regal, old money. Her family came from a long line of blue bloods that traced back to the founding of the country. There was so much old money in her family it was probably their money that the federal reserve based the worth of it’s currency on. 

Seeing her fidget and look out of place began to pull at Lee’s heart strings. He never saw anyone, besides Naruto, willingly talk to Hinata in school. She was so quiet she was often overlooked. If she didn’t have friends she was probably never invited out to these kinds of activities. He didn’t recall ever seeing her at the Harvest Festival before. He felt guilty for making a big deal about Naruto inviting her. Even though she looked nervous, and out of place, he saw the corners of her mouth tugging as if she wanted to smile, but caught herself and wouldn’t allow it. He felt his stomach flipping and flopping. 

“Hi Hinata! I’m glad you were able to make it!” Naruto beamed. The color had returned to his cheeks and the energy was restored. 

“Thanks...for inviting me.” Hinata answered and kept her eyes down. 

“No, thanks for taking the lead and dissecting the frog! I’m entirely indebted to you!” Naruto continued and flashed her both a smile and two peace signs.

“Hinata you are officially more fearless than Naruto. He told us he almost fainted!” Kiba quipped and pushed him lightly on the shoulder. 

“Hey!” Naruto said his face flushing. “I didn’t really faint!”

“You almost did.” Hinata answered, and her lips spread into a smile.

“Okay...I almost did!” Naruto admitted and laughed. Lee watched Hinata’s soft features brighten. He was memorized by the smile she gave Naruto. The nervousness seemed to etch away the longer she was around Naruto and Lee found himself relaxing. Hinata was a good edition to their group. 

“To the ticket booth!” Lee exclaimed and pointed towards the candy striped hut that had a line of twenty. 

“Um…” Hinata spoke and moved her hands to her purse. She was so quiet Lee barely heard her and only turned when Naruto acknowledged her. “I have...these for everyone.” Hinata continued and pulled from her purse four red bracelets. 

“Whoa!” Lee exclaimed as he recognized the bracelets. “Where did you get these?”

“They were given to my family for helping sponsor the festival.” Hinata answered. “Nobody wanted to use them so I thought we could use them.” She held them out for them to take. 

“You are my new best friend!” Lee said with a big smile. He grabbed one of the bracelets and began putting it on. Kiba took one and immediately thanked Hinata. Naruto hesitated and asked. “What is it?” He looked at Hinata. She blinked and looked down and didn't answer. 

“It’s an all-day ride pass!” Lee answered and held his wrist up. “With this you can go on as many rides as you want, as many times as you want, and can even get access to Lugosi’s Haunted House!” 

“That seems expensive…” Naruto hesitated. “I only want to go on a few rides.” 

“It’s okay.” Hinata answered as she watched Naruto pull back. Her voice started out as a whisper and grew louder as she explained. “They were donated to us, and if we don’t use them they'll just go to waste. We always get a lot of bracelets donated to us every year, and we never use them.”

“The Hyuga’s are a big sponsor of the fair.” Kiba continued as he put his bracelet on. He nodded his head in the direction of a banner that had the Hyuga’s name printed across. Naruto looked at the banner and back to Hinata who smiled sheepishly back. 

“I haven’t seen you here before. Is this your first time coming too, Hinata? It’s Naruto’s first time too!” Kiba spoke loudly more so for Naruto’s benefit. Naruto looked at Hinata whose face, neck, and ears flushed a bright red, and she turned away without answering. It clicked and Naruto grabbed the bracelet and put it on.

“Thank you, Hinata! I’m glad you’re here with us!” Naruto answered. Hinata nodded her head up and down, but wasn’t able to say anything else. Her face continued to beat bright red. “So what should we do first?” Naruto asked. 

“Lugosi’s Haunted House!” Kiba answered.

“Dude.” Lee said. “Let’s wait! We got all night!” 

“That’s fine let’s do the Haunted House. If we don’t get it the first time we can do it again.” Naruto tried to compromise. 

“ _Lugosi’s_ Haunted House!” Kiba corrected. 

“No-no-no-no! You don’t get it, you can’t do it more than once. You’re only allowed to do it once per year!” Lee explained seriously as he bobbed his head for emphasis. “Eh?” Naruto wasn’t following.

“It’s an unwritten rule.” Kiba explained. “If you complete it the first time your name gets added to the list, and as it stands there’s only a handful of names on the list. But you gotta complete it on the first time, that year. It can’t be a second or third time it’s not playing fair and your name won’t go on the list!” 

“Ah. I see. One of those playground rules.” Naruto commented. Lee and Kiba nodded their heads. “What happens if your name is on the list?”

“Gloating rights forever!” Lee answered with a large toothy-smile and his hands on his hips. His eyes sparkled and lit up as if fireworks were exploding internally. “They also change the maze. So every year it’s different. Even if you memorized last year’s it’s impossible because they already changed it. Believe me, the first time it launched I memorized the layout and the next year they went and changed it up completely!” 

“Okay! This sounds exciting!” Naruto exclaimed. He was beginning to feel Lee’s excitement, and he internalized it as his own. 

“What about you Hinata?” Lee asked and she turned to him. “Are you excited, or are you scared like Kiba?”

“I’m not scared!” Kiba murmured from behind. 

“Scared? No. I’m excited too.” Hinata answered quietly. A fierce determination appeared in her eyes the closer they got to Lugosi’s Haunted House. 

When they reached the exhibit Naruto saw that it was a massive two story structure. The whole outline of the building was lit up with orange and blue circular bulbs, and there was a neon sign that flashed _Lugosi’s Haunted House_ across the rooftop. There were wax mannequins lined up outside on the ground made to look like they were melting. Standing on the second story and fastened to the rooftop were swamp monsters, werewolves, vampires, frankensteins, mummies, and godzillas. It was very gaudy with electric greens and yellows and oranges and purples. Paying homage to the monster films of the 1950’s. 

“Is this supposed to be scary?” Naruto asked and laughed. “The dead frog was scarier!” He teased and flashed a smile.

“You don’t know!” Lee defended. He grabbed Kiba’s arm and continued. “He doesn’t know!”

“No. He doesn’t know. Look at the boy who doesn’t know! He’s going to eat his words.” Kiba answered. “He couldn’t even dissect a frog, and he thinks Lugosi’s Haunted House isn’t scary. He'll probably wet his pants.”

“I can hear you…” Naruto answered with a nervous laugh. He shrugged and looked to Hinata whispering. “It isn’t scary at all.” Hinata shook her head in agreement and looked at the exhibit. Kiba and Lee shook their heads in unison. 

“These kids are in for a ride.” Lee spoke out loud as he reached the stairs that led to the second story. Kiba nodded his head in agreement. Naruto laughed and followed them up the stairs that creaked and groaned under their weight. He looked down watching the wire holes of the stairs as he grabbed the railing to steady himself. It didn't look stable. His stomach dropped. 

“Four admissions!” Lee stated to the attendant dressed in an obnoxious red uniform. He pointed to the red bracelet on their wrists. 

“Rule’s changed.” The attendant spoke. He was a gawky teenager appearing to be several years older with a severe overbite, small jaw, and a large nose. He had coke-bottle glasses and sparse red hair. His eyes were too close together and his eyebrows were too far apart. He was tall and thin with long spindly arms covered in fuzzy red hair, and fingers with chewed off nails. He stared at them individually before resting his eyes on Hinata. “It’s two at a time now.”

“What?” Lee and Kiba exclaimed at once. The attendant inhaled snot from his nose and swallowed loudly. He nodded his head and began picking his ear with his pinky. When he pulled it out he looked at the brown earwax smeared on the tip of his pinky, and wiped it on his shirt before bringing his pinky to the other ear. Hinata’s eyes widened and she turned green watching him. 

“Rules changed. Two at a time. Better hurry up and decide a line is forming behind ya.” The attendant stated. 

Naruto and Hinata turned to see lots of kids and teenagers began making a beeline towards Lugosi’s Haunted House and began ascending the stairs gleefully. 

“Okay. That’s fine. We’ll just go two at a time.” Lee answered quickly. He felt his palms growing sweaty and he looked from Kiba, to Naruto, to Hinata. “Who's going with who?” 

“Rock paper scissors?” Kiba asked. They stared at him puzzled. “Come on! Rock paper scissors! Shoot!” Kiba continued as the kids formed a line behind them putting pressure on them to hurry. 

On muscle memory they all pumped their hands in the air three times before revealing their choices. Lee and Hinata both had scissors. Naruto had paper, and Kiba had rock. 

“Lee and Hinata are partners. They both chose scissors.” Kiba pointed out and explained.

Naruto shrugged. “That’s fine. Kiba and I will be partners.” 

“Eh?” Lee exclaimed and looked at Hinata. Her face flushed a blood red and she turned away.

“Go. First pair go in!” the attendant announced nasally. There were crooked doors lined up across the second story. A. B. C. He pointed to the bright yellow door with a bloody C painted on the front. Red paint rolled down and pooled at the base of the door. 

“We'll go first. Let’s go, Kiba!” Naruto volunteered and he and Kiba disappeared behind the door. Lee turned to Hinata.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Lee asked. 

“Mhm!” 

“Next pair! Door A!” the attendant’s nasally voice interrupted, and he pointed a jagged finger to the vibrant purple door where the letter A appeared to be spray painted in black. 

Lee swallowed. He was the first to enter through the door. He wondered if success was based on which door you started on. Every year there was always three doors. A. B. C. He had been coming for three years. He had door B two years in a row, and he was trying door A for the first time. He knew that they changed the layout but he was feeling hopeful. There was a stark contrast from the brightly lit outside to the pitch dark inside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. He saw ultraviolet light in pinpricks along the walls.

“Are you afraid of the dark?” Lee asked Hinata. He didn’t know why he felt the need to take the lead, but he did. He moved ahead of Hinata as he moved down the narrow hallway. The hallway continued to narrow until they were forced to duck their heads as the walls and ceiling shrank.

“No.” Hinata answered. He glanced at her and saw that her white cardigan was glowing as if it was made out of radioactive material. She was a portable walking light source. 

“Does anything scare you?” Lee asked. He felt nervous with Hinata. He didn’t know how to make small talk. He wasn’t like Naruto who could strike up a conversation with a complete stranger and become instant friends. He felt self-conscious and tongue-tied. 

Hinata followed a few steps behind Lee. She was hunched over and bent her head. Her neck and back began to strain as the walls and ceilings shrank. Her eyes were focused on the floor where she saw the outline of her feet. She kept her eyes down afraid she would trip. What was she afraid of? Hinata’s mind flashed back to her eight grade year and to the kids in her class who grabbed hold of her, unbuttoned her pants and forced them down. She remembered her father’s vicious words blaming her for allowing such a thing to happen and bringing embarrassment to the family. She remembered the bullying, and the words, and the sneers behind her back. She could hear her cousin Neji’s cruel laughter, and his cold eyes watching her and picking her apart. 

What was she afraid of? 

She thought she was afraid of death, but after meeting death locked in her bathroom she found out she wasn’t afraid at all. Living was far more scarier, and when she awoke on the hospital gurney as they forced a tube down her throat and induced vomiting it was verified. Living was far harder and scarier than death and dying.

“I...don’t know.” Hinata answered hesitantly. It wasn’t as if she could explain all of this to Lee. All of her real fears. “The normal things that happen to girls on the news. What about you?” 

The horrendous things she saw on the news. Assault. Kidnapping. Rape. She never experienced any of those things firsthand but witnessed it from other girls falling victim on the news, and in the media, on TV shows, and in the movies. It stuck in her head that being a girl these things would eventually happen to her. It was just a matter of when and where. Being a girl was frightening, but being a Hyuga was even more terrifying. 

They were forced to their hands and knees and if they wanted to continue the route they had to crawl. Hinata felt uncomfortable as she crawled after Lee but when he stopped and she bumped into him from behind she quickly apologized and bowed her head. 

“Sp-sp-spiders…” Lee spoke his voice shaking. Lee looked down and saw thousands and thousands of spiders crawling and festering. “I don’t like spiders. I don’t like anything that has more than four legs!” There was panic in his voice. Hinata looked down and saw different sized toy spiders strewn about. It was comical how fake they looked. 

“They’re not real. They’re fake.” Hinata picked one up. “They’re rubber. Just keep going, they're not going to hate you.”

“Easy for you to say! Spiders love dark places! This place is probably crawling with them!” Lee cried out as he closed his eyes and began crawling with vigor, almost steam plowing his way until they reached the end, and they were able to stand up. Hinata increased her speed and crawled after Lee. 

“So spiders don’t scare you. What about snakes?” Lee asked. He kept moving he wanted to be as far away from those spiders as possible. 

“We have snakes in the gardens at home. They’re not scary.”

“Yes they are! They don’t have any legs! I don’t know which is worse a creature with many legs or no legs! You don’t know what they’re thinking or where they’re going to move too!” Lee ranted. 

Hinata began giggling as she stood up and brushed herself off. Lee stared at her from the corner of his eye. It was the first time he heard her laugh so freely. Maybe it was the darkness of the house that she felt comfortable. They had come to their first decision. Left or Right. Lee held his hands out and turned to Hinata. 

“Which should we choose?”

“Left will probably lead around the outskirts of the house, and right would probably lead into the middle of the house.” Hinata hypothesized. “Maybe right? We’ll have a better shot at finding the exit out the front.” 

Lee nodded his head she made a good argument. “Right it is! Onward!” 

“I heard Naruto convinced you to join the academic decathlon.” Lee continued making conversation. They had entered a large room filled with cobwebs and along the walls were human sized coffins upright and vertical. A mixtape of creepy noises played on speakers. There wasn’t an obvious exit. The only option was to begin opening up the coffins. His stomach sank. 

“Mhm. He said you need nine participants to compete, and Mrs. Yuhi was in charge.” Hinata answered. "I like Mrs. Yuhi." 

“Mhm. She's cool. What subjects are you going to pick?” 

“Art and Science.” 

“You’re not going to pick music? I thought you’d pick music for sure!” Lee continued to speak without thinking. The Hyuga’s were known for their musical talents and finesse with string instruments. Lee remembered hearing about a Hyuga playing a solo harp concert last year. The event sold out within thirty minutes that tickets were on sale.

“No. I’m not picking music.” Hinata stiffened and stated plainly. She was given a choice and she wanted to choose for herself what to study and Renaissance Art and Anatomy where two of her favorite topics. 

“AGH!” Lee screamed when he opened up one of the coffins and a large spider on a spring jumped out at him. He stumbled and fell backwards. Hinata started laughing. “It’s not funny!” Lee chastised as he crab-walked away from the bouncing spider. As if being controlled by some mechanical timer the coffin door closed on the spider. A large red X lit up on the wall. Hinata turned and looked up. There were two black X’s next to the vibrant red X and she realized they only had three chances. Before she was able to tell Lee he had stood up and opened up another coffin door. This time a witch’s head popped up followed by audio of a witch’s cackle filled the room.

“AGH!!!” Lee cried out unexpected and jumped back. Hinata laughed harder. Another red X lit up. They had one more chance to pick the correct coffin or they would fail. 

“You think it’s funny? You pick a coffin then! Go on!” Lee spoke with a bruised ego and humiliation. He was expecting Hinata to become frightened and scream and yelp over things that went bump in the night, and here he was trembling. Hinata walked up to one of the unopened coffins and opened it up. She closed her eyes expecting something to pop out instead inside there was a hidden entrance. Lee slapped his hand to his forehead and spoke dramatically. Hinata smiled and straightened up. She glanced at the red X’s vibrating on the wall one last time before disappearing down the tunnel. 

“Of course you’d find it the first try! The world hates me!” He followed Hinata through the coffin, and upon stepping through a motion detector the coffin closed behind him. He jumped on instinct and glanced over his shoulder before turning back around. He focused on Hianta’s glowing cardigan. 

“I don’t know how he did it.” Lee spoke. Hinata glanced over her shoulder at him. “The next thing I know I signed up for the academic decathlon. I’ll be focused on economics and math!” Lee explained. 

“He has that effect on people.” Hinata agreed and turned her head forward. 

“You’re not afraid of the dark, you’re not afraid of spiders, or things that pop outta coffins! What are you afraid of?” Lee asked. They reached a maze of mirrors. Lee walked into a mirror and let out an ' _oo_ f'. Hinata giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. There were bright fluorescent lights beaming down from all angels and the light reflected off the mirrors, and made it difficult to see actively through the bright lights. 

“I’m afraid of being ignored and forgotten.” Hinata answered truthfully as she watched Lee rub his pink nose. Lee stopped and looked at her. He swallowed and nodded his head in agreement. 

“You won’t be ignored or forgotten. Not with Kiba and me, and especially not with Naruto.” 

He saw it again. Hinata smiled and her eyes sparkled and glittered with diamonds and gold. Her cheeks turned pink before blooming into beet red. She pressed the back of her hands against her cheeks for a moment before bringing her left hand out and pressing it against the mirror. 

“I know a trick to these. If you place your left hand up against the mirror and keep moving without lifting it you’ll eventually find your way out.” Hinata explained. She began moving and as she did she dragged her left hand against the smooth glass. 

“Oh wow! Really?” Lee exclaimed and mimicked Hinata by placing his left hand on the mirror. He followed behind her. He had to squint his eyes at some parts because the light was so overpowering it blinded him. He kept his left hand on the mirror and continued moving. “How do you know this?”

“I read it in a book about debunking magic tricks and illusions.” Hinata answered. 

“You read about that kind of stuff?” Lee asked his face lighting up in curiosity. 

“Mhm. Do you know the relevance of Lugosi?”

“No?”

“It’s named after Bella Lugosi. He was the actor who played Count Dracula in the 1931 film Dracula.” 

“Really? Tell me more!” Lee exclaimed. The rest of the maze was easily solved by Hinata with Lee following starstruck. When they reached the end and they pushed through the door a rush of fresh air filled his lungs. It was exhilarating. He remembered turning his head smiling and laughing catching Hinata’s smile. 

“WE DID IT!” Lee yelled into the setting sun. He pumped his fists into the air. “Whoohoo!” He spun around. He caught sight of Naruto and Kiba several feet away. Kiba had grabbed hold of Naruto’s arm, and Lee swore he heard Kiba saying ‘ _I won’t tell anyone!_ ’ Naruto wretched his arm from Kiba and disappeared into the crowd. Lee’s eyes went to Kiba who ran a hand through his hair, he hesitated as if debating with himself on what he was going to do, before following Naruto into the crowd. The two vanished.

“CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE COMPLETED MY MAZE!” An elderly man wearing vampire teeth, a popped collar, and black cape said gleefully. He stepped in front of Lee blocking his sight and spreading his arms out. He had a pencil thin mustache and a monocle. Lee forgot about Naruto and Kiba and turned to Hinata. He wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her close and screamed her name. "Now why don't you sign your names into my book!" He held a large leather bound book and a quill. Lee was the first to take the quill and sign his name before handing the quill over to...

“HINATA!”

Lee’s voice echoed in the empty room. His eyes adjusted to the dark room. A plume of dust mushroomed around him as he scrambled into a standing position. He began hyperventilating. The room had nine identical sets of wooden desks and nine identical wooden chairs. They were lined up horizontally. He searched the room frantically. He didn’t see Hinata anywhere. She wasn’t here. She wasn't here?

“HINATA!” Lee screamed and he spun around to see Choji standing in the doorway and holding the oil lantern. “Where is she?!” Lee yelled.

“Who?”

“Hinata!”

“Hinata?”

“Hinata! She was screaming!” 

“I...I didn’t hear anything.” Choji answered shakily. 

Choji paled. Something hard formed in the back of his throat that he was unable to swallow. His clothes felt damp and heavy and every time he walked his jeans, which seemed to have shrank from the wetness, chafed against the skin of his thighs rubbing them raw. There was a sense of dread he felt when he was standing outside the wooden door with the upside down crosses. A sense of urgency that he needed to turn and run. Those feelings of dread morphed, and it felt as if he was on the precipice of a calamity, and any moment the floor was going to peel away, and he was going to fall into the pits of hell. It left him shaken and ill. He stared horrified at Lee as he kept saying Hinata's name. 

“What...what did you say? You didn’t hear her screaming?” Lee asked incredulously and began second guessing everything that had happened up to this point. 

“You screamed out Hinata’s name and I didn’t hear anything. I just followed what you were doing. I didn’t hear any screaming, and I didn’t hear Hinata.” Choji answered truthfully while trembling. 

“What the hell is going on?” Lee screamed and covered his face with his hands. He yelled expletives into his palm over and over again. 

Choji inched into the room bringing his hand out so the light could shine. There wasn't another door so know where for ‘Hinata’ to escape through. There was an invisible force that beckoned Choji to enter and explore the room. Whatever evil was locked behind the door felt like it had escaped the moment the door was opened. It no longer felt dangerous. It just felt empty. He immediately noticed what the room looked like and it caused a cold sweat. He looked nervously from the desks. There were still open notebooks, and open textbooks, and pencils, and erasers, and bags on the desk. There was a portable chalkboard in front of the desks. He couldn’t tell what was written on the board. There was a thick layer of dust and grime on everything, and whatever was written was done so in harsh and jagged lettering, as if the writer was angry and fuming. There were large stains on the floor and when he looked up he saw similar stains on the ceiling. 

“What is this?” Choji asked. “Why are there desks down here?” Choji continued to inch himself around the room. The light chased shadows away. A mouse froze when it was caught in the light and when Choji moved the mouse scurried away. “A classroom? There were kids here?” They kept children in this room. 

Lee lowered his hands and looked around the room. It was a classroom with nine desks, and nine chairs all positioned in front of a chalkboard. Not only was the room dark, but it was damp. It was cold and at least ten degrees cooler than the rest of the building. There was mold growing in the corners. The floor was cement the walls were concrete and the ceiling was stained. He shivered and walked up to one of the desks and looked down. Carved into the wood was the initials K.U. Lee brushed his fingers over the initials and smeared some of the dust. There was a whirring noise and a gust of air caused the door to slam shut. The oil lantern that Choji had blown out and they were submerged in darkness.

When Lee blinked everything in the room changed. 

It was lit with a bare bulb hanging from the center of the ceiling. The light was attached to an extension cord that plugged into an outlet on the wall. The light caused elongated shadows across the room, and bathed everything in a sickening jaundice yellow. The dust and grime had lifted and everything came back to life. Sitting in the chairs were boys of varying ages. They were all dressed in identical navy and gold uniforms with plaid shorts, knee high socks, and black loafers. They were all bent over and writing furiously into their workbooks. Lee couldn’t see any of their faces. It was as if someone erased them. All he saw were their ears and hair. The only noise heard was the scribbling of pencil lead against paper.

The room filled with the tick-ticking sound of an egg timer. Lee looked and saw the noise was coming from the front of the room where a timer was placed on the chalkboard counting down from five minutes. 

Lee looked down and saw a young boy with a mop of auburn hair mixed with yellows and oranges. He was the only one who wasn’t writing. He was holding the metal compass with his hand and sawing the pointed edge into the wood. He had finished writing the letter K. He blew the dust off the desk before beginning on the second initial. Lee noticed how thin and pale the boy was. 

“Stop it! You’re going to get us in trouble!” The boy sitting next to him whispered venomously. 

This boy was older and had dirty-blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He was the first face Lee was able to see. Those eyes didn’t fit his face. They looked as if they belonged to someone else, someone older and wiser. He looked no more than thirteen, but felt as if he was already half a century old. The auburn haired boy didn’t look up and didn’t stop. He continued to carve his initials into the wood ignoring the other boy. The dirty-blonde hair boy looked anxiously towards the door before reaching over and grabbing the other boy’s wrist.

“I said stop it!” 

“Let go of me.” The auburn haired boy threatened without looking up. 

There was a coldness in his voice and it sent a chill down Lee’s spine. Lee looked around the room. Everyone else was concentrating on their workbooks and completing the assignment. The boy was the youngest in the room. He was still hunched over and his face was obscured in locks of auburn hair. Lee noticed that his uniform was sloppily put together. Buttons were in the wrong holes, his tie was loose and knotted poorly, his cardigan was wrinkled, and there were rips and rust-color stains on his plaid shorts. 

“No! Stop you’re going to get us into----” The boy argued and before he could finish the timer went off. The other seven boys slammed their pencils down, straightened their spines, folded their hands, and looked fearfully at the timer. They were robotic. The door flew open and a faceless man appeared holding a long metal ruler. His attention raked over all nine boys. 

“Shukaku! Kurama! Stand up this instance!” the faceless man screamed. Lee felt the whole room fill with fear and terror. The tension was so thick he could cut it with a butter knife. Heads dropped and focused on their workbooks. The children weren’t breathing they were holding their breaths. The dirty-blonde haired boy released the other and stood up. He was trembling. The auburn haired boy dropped the compass and slid his textbook over his completed initials before dragging himself into a standing position. His movements were purposefully slow and drawn out, and Lee heard an exaggerated sigh of protest escaping his lips. 

“You two must have completed the assignment perfectly to be horse-playing!” the faceless man screamed. His voice reverberated off the walls. “Kurama look at me when I’m talking to you!” 

The auburn haired boy looked slowly up as the faceless man rounded on him. The faceless man wore a three piece suite. He picked up his workbook and looked down. The dark shadow of the faceless man cast over the boy, and Lee was unable to see his face. 

“Ah. Perfect like always Kurama your private lessons have improved your ability. If only the rest of these mules could be as perfect as you then maybe I could move all of you out of the basement. Remember! If you want to leave the basement you must force them to do better, Kurama!” 

The faceless man dotted and he brought a hand to caress the boy’s cheek. Lee was petrified. The faceless man was dangerous. The energy he gave off was sadistic. The words he spoke caused his stomach to churn and he wanted to run away. He wanted to call the police. He wanted to call for help. 

“He carved his initials into his desk!” the blonde-haired boy tattled. His face was red and angry.

He moved the textbook and pointed to the K.U carved in the corner of the desk. The faceless man brought the sharp edge of the metal ruler down, as if he was swinging a sledgehammer, and it struck the auburn haired boy against his face. The impact caused the boy to stumble and fall over. The ruler caught him just above the eye splitting the skin open on his eyebrow and causing blood to pour down. The faceless man swung his steel-toed shoe back before kicking the boy in the rib cage as if he was completing a field kick. 

“DO NOT DEFACE SCHOOL PROPERTY YOU ANIMAL!” 

The faceless man screamed before spinning around and punching the dirty-blonde haired boy in the stomach. It caused saliva to spill from his mouth as he curled over gasping for breath. The faceless man grabbed a fist full of dirty-blonde hair and slammed his face down against the auburn haired boy’s desk.

“DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TOO!” 

Lee watched horrified as the dirty-blonde collapsed to his knees and a stream of blood ran down from his nose. The faceless man turned around and went to the chalkboard. He flipped it over and began writing furiously with a piece of white chalk.

“IF YOU DO NOT BEHAVE YOU WILL ALL ROT DOWN HERE LIKE THE ANIMALS YOU ARE!” The faceless man slammed his hand against the chalkboard. He pivoted and walked towards the door. Something overcame Lee and he turned his head slowly from the faceless man. 

“Matatabi! Follow me!” The faceless man sneered. “It’s time for your private lesson!” 

There was a boy with electric blue hair. His uniform was prim and proper and everything about him was in place. Lee couldn’t see his face. He still couldn’t see their faces. The boy stood up slowly and carefully bowed at the hip. He closed his workbook and textbook before walking out the door. Lee brought his eyes down to see the auburn-haired boy. He had propped himself up on his elbows and he was smirking. Blood poured from the cut above his left eye but it was the first time he saw his face and what he saw shocked him. There was a manic expression on his face, and Lee’s blood ran cold as he felt the room spinning. 

“As for the rest of you why don’t you all just sit and think about what it means to have manners and what it means to be boys and not animals!” the door slammed shut.

The smirk on his face widened and Lee saw those familiar blue eyes look up until they met Lee’s gaze. He was staring right at Lee and smirking as if he had known he was there this whole time. Lee’s breath caught in the back of his throat, because the boy was looking right at him. He saw Lee. There was a clicking noise from the deadbolt and a few seconds later the light had turned off and it plunged the room into darkness. Everything and everyone around Lee vanished into darkness. He recognized that face. It burned on the insides of his eyelids. 

“Lee?” Choji called again. He had grabbed a hold of Lee’s arm and shook him. “Lee are you okay?” Lee blinked and he was back to the present. A coldness washed over him. His knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor. The dirt and grime were back. The darkness was back but the oil lantern was burning. “Lee?” Choji gasped and crouched down. 

“Choji...that desk…” Lee gasped. He sounded breathless. He pointed to the desk with the initials. Choji followed Lee’s finger. “I need you to tell me if there is a name anywhere...I need to know whose desk that is!” Lee sounded hysterical. Choji glanced at Lee before straightening up and moving to the desk in question. Choji set the oil lamp on the desk and picked up the workbook. He moved through pages and pages of mathematical equations until he came to the front of the workbook. He held the name up to the light where a name was written in permanent marker. 

“Kurama...it says…” Choji trailed off as he read the name over and over to be sure.

“Kurama who?” Lee demanded although he already knew the answer. He just needed confirmation.

“Kurama Uzumaki.” 

*****

Suigetsu was holding the walkie-talkie radio. He tried turning it on, it didn’t work. He tried taking the batteries out, rearranging them and putting them back in. It didn’t work. He even tried shaking it, but nothing worked. After Orochimaru was done clapping he handed them the walkie-talkie. They needed to find three AA batteries. Afterwards, Orochimaru stated he was going to sleep for the night, and if they wanted to go home earlier they needed to find batteries and call for help themselves. Orochimaru and Kabuto left the living room. Left them alone, and didn't come back. They were swallowed up by the shadows. 

“We need to find three batteries.” Suigetsu verified and held the walkie-talkie for everyone to see. “Let’s go look!”

“Where’s Lee and Choji?” Ino asked.

“Who cares where the string bean and fat pig are!” Suigetsu snapped. 

“They went to get us food!” Ino argued. 

“If you care so much about them go find them yourself!” 

“Fine!” Ino answered and began walking away.

“Ino wait! Just stay with us and let's search for the batteries!” Sakura begged as she grabbed Ino’s hand. 

“Lee and Choji have been gone this whole time! Find the batteries and we can go home? Bullshit. I don’t trust either of them. What if they did something to them? Like locking them up somewhere?” Ino countered. She spun around so fast to stare at Sakura her blonde hair whirled around her. 

“We need to find the batteries! I want to go home!” Sakura argued. 

“I’m going to go and find Lee and Choji!” Ino announced. 

“They don’t even like you!” Sakura countered. 

“What if they’re hurt or in danger?” 

“Good. Leave them. They’re dead weight.” Suigetsu answered. Ino glared at Suigetsu and turned her icy stare to Sakura. 

“Let go of me!” Ino yelled and pulled her arm from Sakura. “I can’t stand being around any of you!” Sakura let go of Ino and watched her leave. 

“I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!” Sakura screamed after her. She spun around to see Sasuke and Suigetsu. They both looked up at her. “We need to make a truce. We search for the batteries together! We need to call for help so we can get out of here and away from those creeps!” 

Sasuke stared at Sakura and then turned and stared at Suigetsu. He had been feeling unbalanced and unstable since he entered the house. Suigetsu’s words he spoke on the porch still strung. He knew Ino was right. He wouldn't trust Orochimaru or Kabuto. He didn't trust them from the beginning so everything they said he knew were lies. There probably wasn’t any batteries in the house, and it would be nothing more than a wild goose chase. He shook his head.

“I don’t want to be anywhere near you.” Sasuke answered as he continued to stare at Suigetsu. Holding a grudge. 

“Seriously dude?” Suigetsu answered. “I was just making an observation!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed Ino out of the room without saying anything else. 

“Sasuke!” Sakura called out but he was already gone. 

“Truce?” Suigetsu asked with a cunning smile turning to Sakura. The way the fire hit his face almost made him look charismatic. He held the walkie-talkie out to Sakura. “Come on it’s just you and me, babe. I’ll even let you hold onto it.” 

Sakura swallowed. All she wanted to do was go home. She didn’t know if Orochimaru was telling the truth or not, but even if there was hope that there were batteries in the house she’d grab onto it, because the alternative was succumbing to madness and she refused. She reached out and took the walkie-talkie from Suigetsu’s hand. 

“I still don’t like you and I don’t think I’ll ever like you! But I just want to go home!”

“Where do you want to start first?” Suigetsu asked. “I don’t see any fire alarms in this room.” 

“There. I want to go through that door.” Sakura answered and pointed to the door in the corner of the room. The door that Kabuto and Ino walked through. The door she knew was locked. Suigetsu's smile grew and he nodded his head up and down. 

“Alright, alright. We’ll start there.”

*****

“Ino wait up!” Sasuke called out as he ran down the darkened corridor towards a beacon of light. Ino held the flashlight out and turned around to see him. “I’m coming with you.” Her eyebrows raised surprised to both hear and see him.

“You’re one of the people I don’t want to be around!” Ino answered coldly recovering from the initial shock. She stared at him pensively, waiting for him to leave. 

“Listen! I don’t know what happened back there...it felt as if I wasn’t in control of my body, and it felt like I was outside of myself, and watching myself! That wasn’t me I swear!” Sasuke explained. He wanted Ino to believe him. He needed her to believe him. He wanted anyone to believe him. 

Ino bit her lip. Her memory of the incident was becoming foggier and foggier. The more she thought about them playing truth or dare around the campfire the murkier and murkier her memory became. All she could see were the oranges and reds and yellows of the fire. She could smell the burning fabric and tarp. She rubbed her nose. She didn’t say anything, and turned back around. She didn’t think she was fit to comment. All she knew was what Naruto told her. She continued searching for the door to the basement. 

“What did you mean earlier when you said I tried to kill Naruto...twice?” Sasuke asked as he followed after Ino. He already committed to going with her. 

“It’s just something Naruto told me when we left the campsite.” Ino answered vaguely. 

“What did he tell you? Because I saved him!” Sasuke defended. “He was going to die if I didn’t do it!”

Ino’s eyebrows widened. She didn’t know what he was talking about. She didn’t say anything because she wanted Sasuke to explain more. He didn’t so she began opening up doors. 

“What’s the deal with you and Naruto anyways?” Ino asked curiously. She wanted to ask him about the rumors she's heard back in school. She closed the first door, and opened up the second door to see another closet. 

“Wait!” 

Sasuke said when Ino was about to close the second door. She stopped. Sasuke grabbed the flashlight that was still in her hand and guided the light down until it focused on the inside of the closet door. 

“Those are scratch marks.” 

They both stared at the marks engraved in the wood. Ino stared at the claw marks. They weren’t caused by an animal. It was caused by a human, a child. The marks were in the shape of a hand going down the door. She wondered how long a child was locked inside before they resulted in scratching the inside of the door. She could envision it. A child sitting on the floor with their forehead pressed against the door and dragging their nails down the wood until their nails cracked and bled. A chill went down her spine and the temperature of the house dropped. She shivered. 

“There is something evil inside this house.” Ino whispered and she stepped back from the closet, afraid if she stood there any longer a child’s hand was going to reach out and grab her. 

Sasuke let go of the flashlight and nodded his head. They heard a creaking noise coming from above. Ino stopped moving. Next to them was a spiral staircase that went up a level before splitting off in opposite directions ascending to the second floor. The creaking noise went from one end of the ceiling to the other. Both Ino and Sasuke followed the noise with their eyes. It sounded as if someone was running above her. Sasuke closed the closet door. The floorboards creaked once more and then silence. Sasuke glanced at Ino who starred back. They were still and quiet for a moment, and when nothing jumped out at them, they continued searching. 

Ino swept the flashlight across the walls until it stopped at a door hidden in shadows tucked underneath the spiral staircase. She opened it and flashed the light down a set of steps leading down into darkness. They had found the basement door. Ino began descending without hesitation. 

“What do you mean what’s up with us?” Sasuke asked as he followed Ino resuming their previous conversation. He noticed the creaking staircase that groaned and sunk with their weight. The boards were loose and some shifted and threatened to collapse forcing them to hold onto the railing.

“Do you like him?” Ino asked. 

“What? No!” Sasuke answered disgustedly. 

She spun around upon reaching the bottom of the stairs and flashed the light in Sasuke’s face. She became annoyed over his response, and became protective as she lashed out. “Then let’s stop talking about him, and talk about something else!” She wanted Sasuke to be honest. There was nobody else there, it was just her. Sasuke looked away. 

She lowered the light and swept it over the basement. Her jaw tightened, and she felt her blood pressure rise. She wanted to go home. She wanted to find Lee and Choji. She wanted them to go to the infirmary, and wait out the storm until it was clear enough that they could take the pathway through the woods and to the main road. She didn’t want to be near Sakura, or Suigetsu, or Sasuke, or Hinata. She didn't want to be near Orochimaru or Kabuto. She wanted to lock herself inside the infirmary and keep everyone else out. 

Sasuke’s eyes had to readjust from being blinded from the light to the darkness of the basement. He rubbed his eyes and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. His heart thumped in his throat and his stomach flipped. He gripped the straps of his backpack tightly and let go. He didn’t know why but he wanted to see and speak to Naruto. 

“I don’t know. Whenever he’s around I feel...off.” Sasuke continued. He wasn’t ready to stop talking about him. 

“Like he’s your kryptonite?” Ino blurted out before she had time to think. 

“What?”

“That’s what everyone says. Even Suigetsu picked up on it. Whenever Naruto is around you he’s like your kryptonite, and you scamper off. It’s amusing to watch.” 

“Yeah…I guess.” Sasuke admitted. “But...I want him to keep coming around.” 

“It’s okay to admit you like him as a person. He’s a likable person.” Ino answered. “He’s a better person than most, and definitely a better person than you!” 

“I...I know.” 

“It doesn’t matter now anyways because he wants nothing to do with you.” 

“What do you mean?”

Ino and Sasuke were blindly navigating the tunnels of the basement. There were multiple tunnels and multiple directions it was dizzying. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Ino’s forearm preventing her from walking. He didn't want to have this conversation while they walked.

“He told me. He wants nothing to do with you. Not after you tried killing him twice.” Ino clarified.

“I didn’t try to kill him!” Sasuke yelled. 

“You choked him!” Ino yelled back. 

“That’s what he said?”

“Yes!”

“Why would he say that?!”

“Because it’s true!”

“You believe him?”

“Yes!” 

“That’s bullshit! With what proof?”

“He says it’s all on the camcorder, and Hinata confirmed she saw it when she watched it!” 

Their voices echoed down the tunnels. They were shouting at each other and their voices reverberated back. It was loud and deafening and sounded as if multiple people were arguing. Their words seemed to bounce off the walls, ceiling, and floor. Sasuke remembered being at the campfire. They were all sitting around the fire on logs. He remembered Hinata revealing she had the camcorder and pulled it from her backpack. He could hear her voice, tranced and hypnotic, as she admitted to watching it with a flat affect. She watched it, and Naruto acted like he knew what was on the camcorder. He started trembling. It wasn’t that he couldn’t remember, it was that chunks of his memory were gone. It felt like there was a parasite in his brain slowly eating its way through. 

“I...I don’t remember any of it!” Sasuke confessed. “I don’t! I don’t know what’s going on with me you have to believe me! If I did I didn't mean to do it!” 

"What if you did mean it though?" Ino challenged.

Sasuke let go of Ino and backed up. When his spine hit the wall he slid down. He couldn’t move. He didn’t feel right in his body. It felt as if he was in the body of someone else shifting through their memories. He couldn’t feel himself, he didn't feel right, and it felt as if the edges of his body were blurring and blending into the rest of the world. He covered his face with his hands and brought his legs up.

“Sasuke?” Ino asked her voice low. 

“I’m not crazy! I’m not crazy! I’m not crazy!” Sasuke repeated before letting out a guttural scream. It bordered on hysterical and primal. He didn’t know what he could trust anymore, and what he couldn't trust anymore. He could feel the threads of his sanity coming undone. He wanted to give up. He didn’t want to continue anymore. He wanted to come undone and jump off the boat rowing down the stream and drown in a sea of unconsciousness. 

“Sasuke…” Ino croaked. She was afraid. She didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t move. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn’t have control of her movements. “Sasuke it’s okay...it’s okay you’re not going crazy!” Her voice came out quiet and strained. She didn’t know why it was becoming difficult to speak. 

There was a loud banging noise at the end of the tunnel. It sounded as if somebody was slamming two rocks against each other. 

“Sasuke please…” Ino spoke louder. She turned her head in the direction of the sound. She wanted to shine the flashlight in it's direction but she couldn’t. The noise grew louder, grew closer, and she could feel a shift in the air. They weren’t alone in the tunnels and intuition told her it wasn’t Lee or Choji. It was something nonhuman. It was something mammoth. It was something menacing and it filled the tunnels as it inched its way closer. 

“Sasuke it’s okay just...please...shut up something is coming!” 

Her eyes watered from not blinking and she felt an aching pain in her temples. The noise became deafening. She tried covering her ears with her hands to protect herself. It overpowered her and caused her eardrums to rupture. She could feel the blood trickling down from her ears. There was an overwhelming pressure as if something exploded and sent shock wave after shock wave from the epicenter. It was so powerful she was knocked backwards and broke the fall with her tailbone, before being pushed back by another shock wave. She slammed her head on the cement floor. The flashlight fell from her hands and rolled down the tunnel and the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was her mother. 

*****

Hinata was hyperventilating. She was breathing in and out of her mouth with quick bursts. Her vision became fuzzy and blurry. She was hiding in a room under a bunk bed. She couldn’t hear the humanoid anymore. The noises stopped. Hinata held the flashlight. She was too afraid to turn it off because the darkness was more frightening. Her hands were trembling. Sweat rolled down her face. The room was a dorm style with two sets of bunk beds. There was a coating of dust on everything and clumps of dust bunnies. She lay flat on her stomach with her right side pressed up against the wall. Her eyes continued to bulge as she stared at the door. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed. She was beginning to calm down. Her vision was beginning to sharpen and become clear. Just when she was about to slide out from under the bunk bed she heard the floorboards creaking. Something was walking down the corridor. She could feel the vibrations in the floorboards. Her eyes moved back to the door and before she could turn the flashlight off the door handle jiggled and turned. The door flew open and slammed against the wall. It caused her to drop the flashlight and freeze. She held her breath.

The flashlight rolled and pointed away and towards the intruder. She saw a pair of legs wearing converse shoes and baggy jeans. What caught her attention was the jeans. They were saturated in blood. It was fresh and gleamed in the light. She could smell the iron of red blood cells. The person moved closer and stopped in front of the bunk bed. She watched horrified as the person kneeled down. She saw the fabric of the knees were torn and she saw bloodied bandages wrapping around the kneecaps. She saw hands pressing against the floorboards and saw the sleeves of a gray parka. 

She watched transfixed as the figure dropped lower and she saw the face. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Her eyes became pinpricks and she pushed herself back hitting the wall behind her. The light illuminated Kiba’s face. She saw his large chocolate brown eyes, the small freckles that outlined the bridge of his nose. His shaggy brown hair that spiked in every direction. His fur lined hood fell over his head and he pushed it back. He was the color of death with sunken eyes. Half his face was bruised and swollen. 

“I heard you screaming...are you okay?” Kiba asked as he reached in and grabbed Hinata’s wrist. She thought it was an apparition, a hallucination until she felt his fingers wrapping around her wrist. An overwhelming feeling washed over her and she burst out crying. 

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Hinata screamed as tears ran down her face. She tried to pull her hand from his grip but she couldn’t. He was pulling her out from under the bed. She screamed again and jerked herself back. 

“Hinata! It’s me! It’s Kiba! Stop it!” Kiba spoke soothingly. 

“NO YOU’RE DEAD! YOU’RE DEAD! I SAW IT! YOU DIED!”

Hinata was losing the game of tug-of-war. She felt the energy drain from her. She was too overcome with shock to continue to fight. Kiba now had two hands on her arm and was pulling her. In one final pull she was forced from under the bunk bed. She didn’t know what demon had taken on Kiba’s likeness but she knew it wasn’t Kiba, because Kiba had died, she saw his body with its frozen expression of terror and anguish. She saw his body hanging rigid and lifeless upside down inside the van that had been smashed up into an accordion. She closed her eyes and screamed. 

“Hinata! It’s me! It’s Kiba...see? I’m not dead! I’m alive! We're all alive.” Kiba's voice spoke. 

She continued pushing herself away from the creature, she kicked and punched and managed to free herself when she heard laughing. It was a raucous laughter filled with malicious intent, and when she opened her eyes she found herself alone in the room. The door creaked open and she heard someone calling out to her from the doorway.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"


	10. Chapter 10

**“You're a beast and a swine and a bloody, bloody thief!” ― William Golding, Lord of the Flies**

They used one of the armchairs in the living room to smash the door open. Suigetsu was strong enough and it was easy enough after the third time slamming the wooden feet of the chair against the door. The wood splintered and the lock broke. The door creaked open and Suigetsu and Sakura popped their head in the doorway. Suigetsu shone his flashlight through to see a set of servant stairs leading to the second floor. They looked at each other and nodded. Sakura clutched the walkie-talkie and made a mental note on everything that would have AA batteries before speaking. 

“Remotes, wall clocks, alarm clocks, smoke detectors, toys and electronics. We need to check all of them.” 

Suigetsu led the way up the stairs flashlight in hand. There was emerald and dusty pink floral wallpaper covering the walls that bulged and peeled. It looked cancerous as if tumors were forming underneath. Suigetsu shone the flashlight to a part of the peeled wallpaper to see wet wood behind it. The longer he looked at it the more it looked like blood. He reached out and touched it. The wood was mushy and his finger pressed easily through the wood. He looked down to see liquid red had stained his finger. His heart thumped. The feeling nauseated him, and he withdrew his finger and wiped it on his coat. He didn’t mention it to Sakura. 

“We have a junk drawer in the kitchen back at home filled with miscellaneous things such as batteries. We need to check closets, and drawers too.” Suigetsu added. 

Sakura nodded her head in affirmation. They reached a sliding door that Suigetsu pushed until it vanished into the wall. Behind it revealed the second floor. Suigetsu shone the flashlight down both sides of the narrow corridor. It was smaller and narrower than he imagined in a building this big. The corridor looked warped as if it were an optical illusion. The same wallpaper that covered the walls going up the stairs covered both sides of the corridor. Large dusty pink flowers bleeding down the emerald isle. The wallpaper although bulged in several parts remained intact. There were large floor boards with different stained wood running horizontally on the floor. Shut doors lined both sides of the corridor. 

“Is the infirmary on this floor?” Sakura asked, turning her head to examine both sides of the corridor.

“Seriously?” Suigetsu spoke repulsively. 

“What? Medical stuff may have batteries!” Sakura defended.

“Like what? What medical stuff?”

“I don’t know!” 

Sakura turned right and as she began walking the floorboards shifted and groaned. She took another step and the floorboards beneath her snapped and collapsed inwards. She cried out as she felt her foot vanish into a hole that had formed and she felt herself falling. It felt as if her foot was going to keep slipping through. Suigetsu grabbed her arm and pulled her back, her leg came out of the hole, and she regained her balance, panting. She clutched Suigetsu’s arm until the panic subsided. 

“Watch where you’re going!” Suigetsu lectured. 

“I hate this stupid house!” Sakura cried as she let go and pulled her arm from Suigetsu. She swatted Suigetsu’s hand. “Shine the light on the floor!” She pointed down. 

Sakura was primed and hypervigilant. Suigetsu aimed the light so that it lit up the floorboards and they walked delicately down the corridor. They began opening up doors to reveal bedrooms with bunk beds. The search began. 

“What do you think?” Suigetsu asked as he opened up the dresser drawers. 

“Of what?” Sakura asked as she climbed on the bunk bed to reach the smoke detector mounted on the ceiling. 

“Four boys were murdered here.”

“Five.”

“Five?”

“Five boys were murdered. Only four were identified.” 

“Whatever, four-five, doesn’t matter. Do you think the place is haunted?”

Sakura pulled the smoke detector down and checked the back. It was empty somebody already took the batteries out or maybe there was never any batteries in it to begin with. She frowned and dropped it on the floor. She looked around the room. It was bare. There wasn’t a closet. There were two sets of bunk beds with thin cots and flame retardant blankets, and one dresser with four drawers. The dressers were labeled. A.B.C.D. This was a bedroom. It looked like a prison cell. The boys who were murdered lived here and she wondered what beds they slept in and what rooms were theirs. 

Haunted? A shiver went down her spine. Wasn’t it automatic when somebody was murdered? Aren’t their spirits trapped permanently? Were their souls entrapped in this building? 

“No. That stuff doesn’t happen.” Sakura answered. It was the answer she wanted to hear. She didn’t want to believe their souls were trapped here and she didn’t want to believe it was haunted. 

“Ah you don’t believe in ghosts?”

“No. Do you?”

“No. I’m not a child. Ugh, There’s nothing here!” Suigetsu stated slamming the last drawer shut. They left the room and entered another. They encountered the same things. The batteries in the smoke detector were removed and there was nothing in the dresser drawers. 

“Do you remember how they died?” Suigetsu asked as they left the room and entered another.

“No.” Sakura answered. She remembered the news reports, and the media clips, and the headlines. The details were obscured, blotted out in her memory. She was only ten and her parents tried to shield her from the ugly realities of the world. She remembered the news casters repeating the words: _ritualistic killing_ , _alter_ , and _human sacrifice_. “Do you?” She asked bringing her eyes to meet Suigetsu’s violet hues. 

“I remember one...his arms and legs were amputated and his limbs were positioned so it formed a box around his torso.”

Sakura’s eyes widened as she pictured a young boy bleeding out in the basement as his limbs were severed. She could hear his whimpering, painful, mewls as his limbs were placed around his body in the shape of a box. She shook her head. “You’re lying!” She was nauseous and the skin of her neck felt hot 

“Yup!” Suigetsu admitted and laughed.

“That’s not funny you jerk!” Sakura said and shoved Suigetsu with both hands. He stumbled backwards laughing harder and louder. Sakura left the room and turned to the next door when she stopped. There was a plaque above the door that read INFIRMARY. Her face lit up. She turned around and held her hand out to Suigetsu.

“Give me the flashlight.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to look in the infirmary.” Sakura answered and pointed to the door. Half of the door was opaque glass and the other half was wood. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and handed the flashlight over. She took it and turned the door handle. The door opened up and she shone the flashlight inside. 

“Hurry up!” Suigetsy growled and folded his arms impatiently over his chest. Sakura rolled her eyes and entered the room. 

“Naruto?” Sakura asked as she shined the flashlight around the room. It was…empty. It was silent. “Naruto? Hinata?” She called out into the darkness. Nobody answered her because nobody was there. She felt the darkness shifting around her. 

There were tiles on the floor and they ran halfway up the wall. There were empty navy cots on one side of the room, and the other, glass cabinets and metal counters. She didn’t see anyone. She walked further into the room and shined the flashlight on each cot as she walked down the aisle. They were empty. She stopped. She saw Naruto’s orange bomber jacket discarded on the floor. She swallowed. The light picked up the blood stains on the inside of his jacket. She brought the light to the cot. On the coat was a discarded white button-up shirt covered in blood. The cot was smeared in blood. On the other side on the floor was Naruto’s sweater. She brought the flashlight to the medical stand next to the cot. It was covered in bandages, gauze, sutures, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and iodine. She brought the flashlight back to the floor. On the black and white tiles she saw droplets of blood everywhere. 

What happened? She began to tremble. Ino told them Naruto fainted and was brought to the infirmary to lay down. Ino told them he had a fever and was resting. There was blood everywhere. Naruto’s clothes were covered in blood and strewn about. What happened to him? Where was he?

“SUIGETSU!” Sakura yelled as she stumbled back. 

“What?” Suigetsu called from the doorway. It needed to be worthwhile for him to enter the infirmary. 

“They’re not here, and there’s blood...there’s blood everywhere!” 

Suigetsu was there in a flash. He took the flashlight from Sakura’s hand and shined the light on the smeared blood on the cot, the blood staining the bomber jacket, the blood staining the white shirt, the discarded sweater, and the blood droplets on the tiled floor. He moved the flashlight around the room stopping when it landed on privacy curtains boxing in a cot at the end of the room. When the light flashed against the curtain a shadow formed behind it. 

“Is he down there?” Suigetsu asked and nodded towards the privacy curtains. 

“Naruto?” Sakura called out. “Hinata?” There was no response. She looked at Suigetsu who stared back and shrugged. She started moving towards the privacy curtains. They were thin and the color of heavy whipping cream. Suigetsu was behind her holding the flashlight steady.

“Naruto?” Sakura called out again. 

She reached out and grabbed the fabric of the curtain. She hesitated for a moment. The temperature of the room dropped. She felt something malevolent staring at her from the darkness all around her. She could see her breath when she exhaled from her mouth. The snot on her nose hairs froze when she inhaled. Her throat chilled from the cool air. She felt the chill deep in her bone marrow. She shook her head and opened the privacy curtain. Suigetsu instantly shone the light down on the cot. What they saw went beyond human comprehension. 

It was the smell that hit her first. It was a smell she was never going to forget. It had clung to her olfactory bulb receptors and implanted itself permanently in her memory. Claws gripped parts of her brain and sunk in. An overwhelming stench that caused her to gag. It was the smell of bloated gasses escaping, the smell of rotting flesh, the smell of decomposition and the smell of death. Sulfur and brimstone. Sakura couldn’t take her eyes away from the sight. She felt a surge of adrenaline, followed by a jolt of jitters. She couldn’t move. The fight or flight response kicked in and she froze. Her breath caught in her throat. Her chest tightened and she felt a rush of every emotion she had ever experienced in her fourteen years and she felt it all at once.

It was Kiba and he was dead.

He was laying prostrate. His head lolled to the side facing them. His skin was the color of chalk with chunks of his face blackening. There was a bluish-gray film coating his eyes. All moisture of his eyes had dried up and his corneas seemed to sink into his skull. His cheeks were sunken in and gaunt. His face was twisted up into an expression of pure panic and terror. It was as if a photograph was taken moments before a psychological breakdown. The eyebrows were furrowed and turned upwards, the worry lines etched deep in his skin. His mouth was open and the corners of his mouth were turned down caught somewhere between crying and screaming. The skin and lips around his teeth had pulled back and revealed the reds of his jaw and the whites of his teeth. 

Kiba stared at them, unblinking, unmoving. 

His hair was sprawled out all around him and spiked in every direction as if he was electrocuted. He was wearing his gray parka. There was a massive hole that cut through the fabric of his coat and shirt. Intestines were spilling out of the massive wound on his side. He was drenched in dried blood. There was something missing. His legs were severed at his knees. His jeans were cut and pulled back to reveal the nubs of what was left of his legs. It looked as if his legs were sawed off with a medical saw. Blood pooled around both nubs and in different stages of drying. The blood dripped off the cot and formed dry pools on the tiled floors. His right hand was hanging over the edge of the cot facing them. His palm was turned upright and his hands were curled as if he was holding someone’s hand. 

Sakura screamed reverting back to a primal response of fear. 

She spun around and vomited. It felt as if she was hit by a freight train. The bubbling vomit stung her nose, the back of her throat, and her eyes. Bile and saliva hit the floor as Sakura dry heaved. Tears rolled down her face and snot rolled down her nose. She began screaming and crying. She fell to the floor and began sobbing. She felt wave after wave of emotion rocking her. She slammed her forehead against the cold tiles and screamed. A string of saliva leaked from her mouth as she sobbed with her mouth open. 

Suigetsu didn’t understand what he was seeing. It was Kiba. There was no doubt. He was laying on the cot. He wasn’t in the van anymore. He was here. Suigetsu wanted to be absolutely sure what he was seeing was real. He reached out and touched Kiba’s outstretched hand. His hand was the temperature of ice. His hand was solid. He looked him up and down. From his messy hair down to his amputated legs. He wasn’t trapped in the van anymore. Suigetsu looked to the massive wound on his side. He saw intestines and organs filling the hole. The organs had began to blacken and decay. His chest was bloated and puffed out against his shirt. He heard a noise. The sound of flatulence being released from Kiba, and Suigetsu let out a cry of surprise and stumbled back.

“AH!” 

He pulled the privacy curtain closed. Sweat formed on his temples and face and neck. He doubled over on the adjoining cot and began to hyperventilate. His heart beat painfully in his chest. His mind filled to the brim with expletives and emotions and images. He tried to compose himself but he wasn’t able to. His mind ran a mile a minute and his vision blurred. He wasn’t able to think clearly. His knees gave way and he slammed down to his knees. He looked over to see Sakura rolling on the floor. She was on her side and rocking herself back and forth as she sobbed. 

Memories flooded back. He remembered Kiba back when they were deciding the seating arrangements of the van. Kiba made the suggestion that Suigetsu and Sasuke should sit in the back. He remembered scowling at Kiba. He immediately protested stating he didn’t want to sit in the back. It was too late he wasn’t able to say he got car sick, and needed to be in the front of the van, because everybody had agreed to the seating arrangements. Until half way through when he demanded the van be pulled over so he could vomit. He switched positions with Naruto and became Mrs. Yuhi’s copilot. He didn’t know why he had to keep telling her directions from the GPS when it was only one road through the mountains. 

He remembered during the trip when it started raining heavily Kiba had poked his head between the seats. 

“Aren’t you driving a little fast, Mrs. Yuhi?” Kiba asked. Suigetsu glanced at him and snorted. He said what he was thinking. 

“I’m going the speed limit! I don’t need backseat drivers especially from kids who can’t even drive!” Mrs. Yuhi defended looking in the rearview mirror back at Kiba. 

Suigetsu mumbled under his breath disagreeing. He was holding securely to the handle on the roof of the van. The ‘ _oh shit handle_ ’ his mother called it. He felt sick and he was willing himself not to get sick again. He stared out the passenger side window. 

He remembered Kiba was the first one to point out the deer. 

“WATCH OUT!” Kiba screamed as he pointed out the windshield. “DON’T SWERVE!” Kiba cried out.

He remembered hearing the sound of the brakes seizing up and the sound of rubber as the tires slid across the asphalt. He remembered the van jerking violently to the left just as they were going over another narrow curve in the road. Mrs. Yuhi hadn’t listened and swerved and lost control. He remembered looking out the windshield and seeing the guard rail. They had smashed into the guardrail on the driver’s side. Both airbags deployed and the impact caused his nose to bleed. He could hear the sound of metal crunching as the front of the van pushed back onto Mrs. Yuhi crushing her legs. 

He remembered hearing Kiba’s screams. 

It was different than the others. His wasn’t panic-filled and shocked. His were screams of pain as Mrs. Yuhi’s seat slammed up against his knees and pinned him to his seat. He remembered the van going airborne, flipping over the guardrail, and careening down the side of the mountain. He remembered holding onto the handle as he both witnessed and felt the windshield glass explode. He could feel the shards of glass slicing him as the van turned upside down, and rolled through the branches down the side of the cliff. It felt as if he was unsecured in a roller coaster. In the moment he thought he was going to die and all he could think of was if Mrs. Yuhi listened to Kiba and slowed down this never would have happened. He could hear the van metal crunching as the van rolled down. He heard another one of Kiba’s screams of pain as a piece of metal detached from the van and impaled him in his side. 

He remembered when the van came to a stop upside down. He hadn’t died. He was alive. He looked to Mrs. Yuhi. He saw it. Her snapped neck, the fragmented bone poked through her flesh, part of her skull was bashed in and her head lolled back and forth. Blood poured from her upside down skull. She was already dead. Suigetsu was the first to leave the wreckage. He kicked open the van door and crawled out. He could still hear Kiba’s whimpering voice and as everyone began crawling out of the wreckage he heard Kiba’s begging for help. He didn’t look back. He moved further and further away from the van. He didn’t even attempt to help. He never wanted to go back inside that van ever again. 

He had almost forgotten that one of them died. He had almost forgotten that Kiba died. He remembered Lee’s voice. The harbinger announcing Kiba had died. He screamed it and it was his morning wake up call of a heavy dose of reality. Still. It didn’t _feel_ real. It felt cartoonish like he was watching something from the safety of his living room. The cartoon characters got hurt but they really didn’t get hurt, they really didn’t die, it was just cartoon violence. It wasn’t real. That’s how he viewed the accident. 

But it was real...it was very very very real. Kiba’s body was real, and Kiba was dead, and he was removed from the van and brought here. Why?! Somebody had found the wreckage of the van and didn’t call for help. They...found it. 

He pushed himself up, gripping the flashlight for emotional support, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He caught his breath and stumbled over to where Sakura was writhing on the floor. He grabbed her arm and began shaking her. He rolled Sakura over to her back. He wanted her to snap out of it. She was the only one who would do anything to survive like he would. He needed her. 

“Sakura!” Suigetsu spoke. “Sakura! Stop!” She continued crying and he did what he saw Sasuke do. He slapped her across the face. He didn’t mean to hit her so hard. Her face jerked with the impact and her screams and sobs ceased. “We need to go home!” 

“There’s no batteries!” Sakura wailed. 

She remained laying on her back. She brought a hand to her stinging cheek. She could feel the welt of a handprint forming. She had come to the same conclusion that Suigetsu did. They had taken Kiba’s body out of the van and brought him here. She didn’t know why. They didn’t call for help instead they bodysnatched. If they were capable of doing such atrocities they were capable of doing anything including filling them with false hope that they could go home if only they found the batteries. They weren’t going to escape so easily. They were trapped like mice, and she had an overwhelming feeling that they were going to die. 

“Yes there are!” Suigetsu insisted. Somewhere in the house. 

“No! We’re going to die here!” 

“No we’re not! Get up! We need to find the batteries!”

“What happened to Naruto? He’s bleeding!” Sakura continued to sob again Suigetsu rolled his eyes and thought about hitting her again. Instead he decided to be pragmatic. 

“He’s probably looking for everybody else! Hinata is with him remember?”

Sakura shook her head. She didn’t know what to believe anymore. Ino never mentioned that Naruto was so severely hurt he lost buckets of blood. Never mentioned they performed emergency first aid on him. She stopped sobbing and she pushed herself up. Her actions surprised Suigetsu and he pulled away. She stared forward. She heard a gunshot while on the porch. The pieces were coming together. 

“He was shot!” Sakura blurted out. Her pixie hair had grown longer and strands brushed over her forehead, and cheeks. The pastel pink in her hair was fading and it was an ombre of dirty blonde and pastel pink color fading as it reached her tips leaving white strands. 

“What?”

“Naruto. He was shot! They shot him!” Sakura whispered. She looked around the room. They were dangerous. Orochimaru and Kabuto. They weren’t rescuers. They were malicious, sadists. They carried guns and knives and they kidnapped little kids and dragged around dead bodies. She grabbed Suigetsu’s wrist and leaned over. “They’re going to kill us.” Her voice was barely audible but Suigetsu heard her words crystal clear. 

“We need to find the batteries.” Suigetsu repeated. 

“There’s no batteries don’t you understand?” Sakura argued. She wrapped her hand tighter around Suigetsu’s wrist. 

“We have to do something! I’m not going to die here! What about you? Do you want to die?” Suigetsu twisted his hand until he was grabbing onto Sakura. 

“No!” 

“Then you need to pull your shit together! Because if you become dead weight I’ll cut you off!” Suigetsu let go of Sakura and pulled back. It was an empty threat. He needed Sakura just like he needed Sasuke. Sakura stared at him. Her tears had stopped and she could feel her face becoming sticky as her tears dried. She wiped her cheeks and nose. She wasn’t dead weight. She watched as Suigetsu stood up and held the flashlight. 

“If you cut me off you’ll have nobody!” Sakura threatened. “What do you expect to do by yourself?”

“Are you going to help me look for the batteries, or continue to cry on the floor like a little girl?” Suigetsu asked. He didn’t wait for an answer and turned around and began opening the drawers of the medical cabinets. 

“Yes! We can’t just forget what we saw, and we need to tell the others! We need to find Naruto and make sure he’s okay!” Sakura spoke hoarsely as she scrambled into a standing position. Her knees shook and her legs felt like jelly. She kept her back to the privacy curtains. Her eyes teared up remembering Kiba was behind the curtains and rotting. She pressed her hand to a cot to help keep her balance. 

“We will, more importantly we need to find the batteries.” 

“I want something to defend myself with.” Sakura spoke as she joined Suigetsu in searching through the drawers. 

“What is going to work against a gun?” 

“Another gun?”

“Ha!”

“Or a knife! I don’t care!” 

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and opened up one of the cabinets, and saw an array of prescription drugs. He recognized some of the names. They were sedatives. He remembered reading the prescription bottles at his mother’s apartment. She told him they helped her forget who his father was. Helped her sleep. Knocked her out that even the fire alarm didn’t wake her up. His eyes narrowed. It was enough sedatives to tranquilize an elephant. It was unsettling. He closed the door, and didn’t think about it again.

After searching the room they left. They moved to the next door when they heard a scream coming from the opposite end of the hallway. They both spun around. They heard the scream again. They looked at each other. 

It was Hinata.

“Hinata?” Sakura whispered. She was supposed to be with Naruto. She started moving towards her screams. 

Suigetsu followed her and kept the light on the floor. He was looking for the hole in the floor, and when he didn’t find it, he looked again. They passed the sliding door that led to the servant stairs that connected the second floor to the living room on the first floor. He moved the light all around, and where the hole should have been was intact floorboards. It vanished almost as if the house repaired itself. He looked up to see Sakura was turning the handle of a door and opening it up. She hadn’t noticed. The door swung into the room and she peered into the room. Suigetsu quickened his steps and joined her.

“Hinata? Are you okay?” Sakura asked from the doorway. 

Suigetsu shined the light into the room. It washed over Hinata whose whole body was shaking. She was crying and balled up. She was hyperventilating and she was alone. Suigetsu brought the flashlight to the rest of the room. The room was identical to the other rooms they searched. Two sets of bunk beds and one four drawer dresser. Hinata turned around slowly and looked up. Her bloodshot eyes were wide and frenzied. Her pupils pinpricks. Suigetsu brought the flashlight down. She saw Suigetsu and Sakura staring down at her. 

“Where’s Naruto?” Sakura asked. 

Hinata looked around the room. Her eyes were wide and fearful. She was alone in the room. Kiba was gone. 

“Hinata?” Sakura asked her voice louder. “What happened? Where’s Naruto?”

“I don’t know.” Hinata answered softly between sobs. Tears spilled from her eyes and snot rolled down her face. Her shoulders shook up and down. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Sakura asked. Her eyebrows furrowed. “You were with him in the infirmary weren’t you?”

“No...I wasn’t. I was locked out.” Hinata answered. 

Sakura looked at Suigetsu. He shrugged. Ino had lied about everything. She turned back to Hinata. 

“Come with us Hinata.” Sakura continued. 

“Wait! Let's search this room!” Suigetsu interrupted. He entered the room and began looking through the drawers. 

Sakura rolled her eyes and crouched down to where Hinata continued to sit. Hinata was pale. The blood from her face had drained. Her eyes were sunken in with dark circles scribbled around her eyes. She looked on the verge of a mental breakdown. Her eyes weren’t able to be still and they flickered all over the room, moving in the direction of the tiniest noise and disturbance. Like everyone else Hinata was wet from the snow. Her hair was plastered down against her head and locks of hair stuck to her cheeks and forehead. She was shivering and her lips were tinted blue. Sakura looked at Hinata’s feet. She was wearing a pair of socks crammed into her pink ballet flats both completely soaked. 

“Hinata what happened?” Sakura asked. 

“I saw...I saw Kiba.” Hinata answered. Her voice was heavy and came out in gasps. She had stopped sobbing. 

“We did too.” Sakura’s eyes widened and she nodded her head. Remembering Kiba’s corpse caused Sakura’s legs to tighten and her knees to buckle up. Her stomach felt raw and empty and gurgled as it cramped up. 

“You-you d-did?” Hinata asked and it was the first time she focused her attention on Sakura. She looked at her and she knew she wasn’t lying. Just like she knew Sasuke wasn’t lying about losing time back at the blue tarp campsite. 

“Hinata. Let’s go.” Sakura repeated. 

She looked up to see Suigetsu’s disgruntled face. They struck out again. She knew they wouldn’t find any batteries. She knew it was hopeless. She reached down and grabbed Hinata’s arm to help her and when she did Hinata let out a whimper of pain. Her wrist and arm felt sore and tender. When she lifted her coat sleeve she saw the outline of a bruise enveloping her wrist and arm in the shape of a handprint. The mark looked like it had been there for several days. 

“What happened?” Sakura asked looking down at the bruise. She looked at the ruptured capillaries beneath the flesh as blood pooled in the shape of fingers around her arm. 

“It was Kiba!” Hinata sobbed, but no tears fell from her eyes. She was shaking. She was dehydrated. She was thirsty. She was frightened. 

“What are you talking about? Kiba is dead!” Suigetsu answered aggressively. 

“I saw him! You said you saw him too!” Hinata argued. 

“We saw his corpse. It’s in the infirmary.” Sakura answered. Her voice implying she was withdrawing into herself. She dropped her eyes and stared at the floorboards. The images of Kiba’s rotting body projected in rapid succession. She gasped and her hand clutched to her chest. 

“He’s in the infirmary? Why?”

“Look! Those guys they’re messed up! They gave us a walkie-talkie and told us to find the batteries if we want to go home. Right now they’re sleeping--” Suigetsu explained impatiently to Hinata. 

“If they even are sleeping!” Sakura interrupted. She didn’t trust anything they said. She snapped her head and looked to the doorway of the room. Her ears straining to hear movement, afraid one of them, or both of them, were looming in the darkness and listening to them. 

“Whatever they’re not around right now!” 

“You asked...you asked where Naruto was?” Hinata asked. “He wasn’t in the infirmary?”

“No. We found blood everywhere. What happened to him?” Sakura asked. 

“I...I don’t remember.” Hinata lied. “What did Ino say?”

She did. She did remember. She could still feel the weight of the hunting rifle in her hands. She could still hear the gunshot as she pulled the trigger. The kickback. She saw Naruto being hit and watched him falling down. She remembered Kabuto picking him up and cradled him in his arms. She remembered Naruto’s head lolled to the side. His eyes closed. His hand limp and hanging down. The hunting rifle was left behind. It was lost in the blizzard that raged outside. A blizzard that would have killed them if they weren’t brought here. 

“Ino? She said he fainted and was running a fever. She said he was in the infirmary with you!” 

“Can we go now? There are at least a hundred more rooms we need to look through!” Suigetsu interrupted impatiently. He had moved to the doorway and was peering into the corridor. He moved the flashlight from one end of the corridor to the other to ensure nothing was hiding and lurking ready to jump out at them. They were alone. The corridor was silent and still. 

“Was he shot?” Sakura asked Hinata, ignoring Suigetsu outright. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and exhaled impatiently, but his ears perked. He was waiting for Hinata’s answer. “Sasuke and I heard a gunshot, and there’s blood everywhere in the infirmary and all over Naruto’s jacket!” Sakura continued. A silence blanketed them. 

“Yes.” Hinata answered quietly. Sakura pulled back and covered her mouth with her hand, and Suigetsu spun around to stare at her.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Suigetsu barked. “He shot him?” Things changed. Kiba was already dead when they cut him from the van and transported him. Dead was dead. Kiba died because they were in an accident. He wasn’t murdered. What exactly were they planning? Was it a trap from the beginning? Where they purposely hunting them down? 

He recalled the conversation down in the living room. 

_“What did Naruto say to you?” Sakura asked. It was the question she should have asked in the beginning_

_Sasuke turned and looked at Kabuto as he answered. “He told me to listen to them or we were all going to die.”_

“Did he not listen?” Suigetsu blurted out. Sakura looked up catching his eyes. They were wide and his pupils were pinpricks. There was fear etched on his face. Sakura was memorized even a brute force like Suigetsu got scared sometimes. “Sasuke said he told him to listen to them or we are all going to die! How did he know that?” 

Hinata turned to stare at Suigetsu. She wasn’t part of the conversation in the living room but she knew Naruto whispered something into Sasuke’s ear when he hugged him. Was that what he told him? And if he did, why didn’t he tell the rest of them? She plucked the seeds of doubt as if she was weeding a garden. She shook her head. Naruto’s prerogative was to ensure everyone stayed together. Ino challenged Naruto on if he was ready to do anything, and he assured her he would, to keep them all together. 

“He didn’t know. Naruto said he was going to do and say anything to keep us all together. He didn’t want Sasuke to stay behind.” Hinata defended. 

“Oh really?” Suigetsu challenged. “He knows something! He knew something and that’s why he was shot! That's why people get shot because they know too much!” Suigetsu’s mind went to all the television shows and movies he’s watched in his life. 

“We’ll just have to ask him when we find him!” Sakura interrupted. 

Hinata bit her lip, and looked away. She was the one who held the hunting rifle. She was the one who pulled the trigger. She didn’t have control of her body it was being moved and manipulated by a foreign spirit. A puppet master that wanted to create chaos in the world. What she didn’t understand was Ino. Instead of telling them what happened she had lied. She told them that Naruto had fainted and was resting in the infirmary with...her. 

“If he has something to do with any of this I’m breaking his fucking neck!” Suigetsu yelled. Fear gave way to anger and he wore it like protective armor. “Stand up and let’s go!” 

“Suigetsu!” Sakura spoke her voice filling with a firmness of purpose. He looked at her. “I want a weapon! I want to be able to defend myself!” 

He snorted. “Well let’s go then!”

*****

“Lee? Tell me what’s going on.” Choji asked. 

He had taken a step back and watched as Lee began to go through Kurama’s items on the desk. He had been ignored. After hearing him say Kurama Uzumaki’s name he entered into a trance and began mumbling under his breath. 

Lee picked up the workbook and began to flip through the pages of complicated equations he hasn’t yet seen. He looked at the heading of one page _The calculus of infinitesimals_. Every equation was completed in neat, legible, handwriting. He noticed scribbled at the bottom of the page was the question: _Why am I alive?_ Lee flipped a few more pages of the workbook and each chapter seemed to be more complicated, and each page were more complicated equations that were completed. There were green check marks next to each answer. At the end of the page. Again scribbled on the bottom of the page was a statement: _I do not want to be alive._

Lee flipped through the workbook and began to see an emerging pattern. The equations were left unsolved and only the answer was written followed by more green check marks. Lee skimmed through long complicated word problems with symbols he’s never seen and words he didn’t know the meaning of, questions that even to him should have been solved using multiple operations to solve. Instead the only thing written appeared to be the answer. The answer was circled in green and a green check mark was indicated he had gotten the answer right. 

Lee reached the last page and there was a long paragraph written in latin. He recognized certain phrases. _Cogito ergo sum_. _Veni, vidi, vici_. _Carpe diem_. It was penned in the same neat lettering that solved the equations. The last two phrases were circled repeatedly over and over so that a thick black circle encased the letters. **Mors mihi lucrum**. Followed by an all capitalized phrase. **Mors omnibus**. Lee knew what mors stood for it meant death. The same name given in greek mythology to the personification of death. He didn’t understand what the phrases were but he knew it related to death. 

“Lee?” Choji asked again. Lee closed the workbook and put his hand into the inside of the desk. It was empty. He flipped through the textbook and didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. 

“LEE!” Choji shouted as he moved to the next desk.

“I saw something...like a memory. It involved the boys who were forced to study in this room! I the name Kurama and the name Shukaku!” Lee answered rapidly. It sounded as if he had downed a case of mountain dew and ate a large pixie stick. He pulled out the same workbook and moved to the front where a name was written in permanent marker. _Shukaku Sabakuno_. 

“HERE! SEE!” Lee said as he handed the workbook to Choji who peered at the name. He blinked and took the workbook from Lee’s hands reading and rereading the name before looking back at Lee unable to think clearly. 

“What does this mean?”

“I don’t know but I saw a memory! I saw the faces of Shukaku and Kurama...and Kurama...he looked identical to Naruto!” Lee disclosed. He was panting as if he solved a one hundred year old mystery. 

“Identical?”

“Identical! Mirror images! Like twins!” 

“Did….” Choji’s voice trailed off as he tried to form his words. He was barely comprehending what was happening around him. He had always struggled with his words and sentences. He struggled tremendously in English class specifically grammar and spelling. He knew he was slower than his classmates. When he read the letters jumbled around and mixed up making it difficult to read and understand. He had a poor memory and his biggest weakness was studying and having the material stick, which was why he was so surprised when Naruto asked him to join the academic decathlon. He was a solid C student and didn’t know why Naruto was asking him to join. 

“Did Naruto attend camp here?” Choji asked. “Does he have a brother?”

“I...don’t know. He almost never talks about his personal life!” Lee spoke with uncertainty. 

Naruto was always smiling and laughing. There was such an easy-going nature around him as if he were the sun personified. Lee never saw him frustrated, or sad, or angry, or upset. He was always the one to compromise, and make bridges, and amends during arguments between friends. Thinking back, he couldn’t remember the last serious conversation he had with Naruto. He was an enigma. A new kid who turned the school upside down beginning the first day he started. 

Lee thought harder and he remembered the day of the Fall Harvest Festival after he and Hinata made it through Lugosi's Haunted House he saw Kiba and Naruto in what looked like an argument. It was brief and there were people obscuring them as they walked by, but he was sure that Naruto was upset and Kiba was trying to calm him down. Kiba had grabbed Naruto’s hand and Naruto spun around. The look on his face was a mixture of anger, horror, and distress. He could distinctly hear Kiba pleading that he wasn’t going to tell. He clearly saw Naruto jerking his hand from Kiba and storming away. Kiba hesitated a few moments before going after Naruto.

Lee was distracted because he had completed the Haunted House, and was able to write his name down. When he and Hinata met back up with Kiba and Naruto the tension he had witnessed and felt between them was nonexistent. Kiba was teasing Naruto that he really did get scared inside the haunted house, and they had to have staff bail them out. Everything was back to normal that Lee had forgotten all about it and thus he never asked Naruto and Kiba about their exchange. It was lost on the wayside. 

“Kiba.” Lee blurted. “Kiba would have known. Kiba was the only one who was able to get the closest with Naruto. At times it felt as if they were keeping a secret. I even heard Kiba tell Naruto he wouldn’t tell anyone about something.” 

Lee began to dissect every interaction with the hypothesis that Kiba knew something Naruto didn’t want anyone else to find out. A secret Kiba promised to keep and not tell, and he did because Lee knew nothing of it and the second closest person to Kiba...was him. He was never jealous of Naruto because the attention he lavished so evenly to everyone made it impossible. He did feel a shift in Kiba. Lee found himself watching Kiba gravitate more and more towards Naruto, and invite Naruto to do more and more things exclusively together outside of school. Whenever Lee invited himself Naruto welcomed him with open arms but he could feel the hesitancy with Kiba. It was so minuscule he couldn’t believe he forgot about it until now. 

Kiba was also the only one who had visited Naruto at the group home. Kiba shared it in an offhand statement about wanting to see Naruto on the weekend and having no way to get a hold of him so he invited himself over. Kiba stated everything was fine at the group home, and he had lunch with Naruto and the rest of the teenagers in the house. Lee and Kiba were playing _Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks_ on the PS2 and Lee was completely distracted as he was focused on winning. Lee never asked any follow up questions. 

“Kiba…” Choji repeated and caste his eyes down. Kiba was dead. 

“What do we really even know about Naruto?” Lee poised the question. Choji shuffled his feet and didn’t respond. Lee gathered up both workbooks and took one of the backpacks that were hanging off a hook on the desk and zipped them inside. 

“Let’s go...It’s creepy down here.” Lee continued as he picked up the oil lantern. 

“What about the other workbooks?” Choji asked and turned to the remaining seven desks. Lee pointed to a desk where he remembered seeing the electric blue-haired boy sitting. “That one belongs to Matatabi.” Lee watched as Choji walked to the desk and picked up the workbook he nodded his head in affirmation as he read the name in permanent marker and showed Choji who stared at Lee as if he was a clairvoyant. 

“And the others?” Choji asked looking at the remaining six desks.

“Leave them.” Choji handed the workbook over to Lee and they left the room. They gathered up the remaining cans of food and salvaged a few glass jars stuffing everything into the backpack before moving back through the tunnels. 

“What did you see?” Choji asked. He now believed everything Lee said. 

“There were nine boys working on equations. Kurama wasn’t instead he was carving his initials. The boy, Shukaku, tried to stop Kurama when they were interrupted. I don’t know who it was but it was an adult and when he entered the room. The other seven boys became robotic and obedient, and uh...Shukaku told on Kurama and the teacher struck Kurama in the face with a ruler and kicked him in the ribs when he fell over, and then punched Shukaku in the stomach and bashed his head off the desk. He called Matatabi for his lessons, and locked the rest of the boys in the room and turned the lights off.” 

Lee recounted the details. He didn’t understand what had happened, and wouldn’t believe any of it if it weren’t for the workbooks with their names written inside breathing life into the memory. They had existed. They were children who had lived and existed, and now he didn’t know where any of them were. He had a sickly feeling it was out of those nine boys five were found dead. He knew it in the pit of his stomach. Those five bodies belonged to one of those boys in the basement classroom. 

There was a prickly sensation at the nape of his neck. It felt as if someone was breathing down on him. He felt a presence behind him. He could feel the looming shadow that something was following them as they maneuvered back through the tunnels. He wanted to turn around and see who was there but he was too afraid. He was afraid it was the teacher who wore the three piece suit, who assaulted the two boys, before locking them all inside that cold room, alone, in the darkness. He was afraid the teacher knew that Lee saw him and took the workbooks. Lee griped the oil lantern and unconsciously quickened his pace. He could feel the light of the lantern flickering inside the glass. 

Lee halted. A few steps later Choji saw what captured Lee’s attention and stopped moving. At first they looked like two shadowy figures lying on the concrete floor and immediately Lee thought it was another flashback of the children who were kept in the basement. Lee inched closer and exhaled the two shadowy figures became one. He recognized Ino. She was unconscious on the concrete. A pool of blood formed a halo around her hair.

“Ino?” Lee called out as he kneeled beside her. She was alone in the darkness. Lee looked down the tunnel and didn’t see anything else. There was nothing. The tunnels were empty. He reached over and shook her shoulder. He was afraid she was dead when he heard a groan escaping her lips. 

“Ino!” Lee called out again and his hand reached behind her head. He felt where the wound was. It was on the back of her skull. He felt the matted bloodied hair and he also felt the wound was already healing. Ino groaned again. 

Lee remembered falling and hitting his head on the corner of the coffee table when he was five years old. He remembered being frightened, not because he was hurt, but because of the amount of blood that poured from his temple. His mother told him head wounds were dramatic because heads were filled with nothing but blood vessels. He remembered seeing the amount of blood that poured down Kurama’s face after being struck with the metal ruler. Even the tiniest cut could bleed endlessly. 

Ino groaned again and opened her eyes. Her eyes focused to see Lee and Choji.

“Where am I?” Ino murmured. There was a throbbing pain from the back of her head that trailed to her neck. 

“You’re in the basement. What happened?” Lee asked. 

“Somebody...pushed me.” Ino answered. “Or something…” Ino remembered feeling the impact and being thrown backwards. She remembered being airborne before falling down, hitting her tailbone first then another impact pushing her back. Her head broke her fall the second time. The rest was darkness. Her head pulsated as she struggled upwards. Lee instantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and helped her to sit up. 

“You were pushed?!” Lee repeated and looked back at Choji. 

“I don’t know...I don’t remember. I just remember feeling something.” Ino turned her head from side to side and sharp pains went through her neck causing her to wince. Her hand went to the back of her skull where she felt a bump the size of a golf ball forming. She looked around and noticed something.

“Where’s Sasuke?”

“Sasuke?” Lee parroted and looked around. “We only found you.” 

Ino turned around and looked down both sides of the tunnel. She began to search for the flashlight she was holding. It was gone. “I had a flashlight!” Ino stated and began to rise to her feet. The backpack was still on her shoulders and she stumbled. Her hand pressed against the wall as she looked for the flashlight. 

“He took it!” Ino concluded. 

“What?” Lee asked.

“Sasuke took the flashlight and left me!” 

“What else happened?”

“We got into an argument...looking for you!” Ino began and noticed Lee and Choji were standing in front of her. “I was looking for you two! I was worried when you didn’t come back.”

“Yeah that bastard left us behind!” Lee accused and he felt the spite and rage seep back into his life. “We’ve been wandering around these damn tunnels this whole time!” 

“Well that makes two bastards who left us behind!” Ino accused. 

“What did you expect from the Uchiha?” Lee answered bitterly. 

It was only more evidence being added onto the reasons why he detest him, and all the more reasons why he was going to tell everyone that he had tried to murder him, Choji, and Naruto by burning down the tent while they were still inside. Lee knew he would have been hurt if Naruto hadn’t literally thrown him out of the tent. 

“I just want to go home!” Ino continued her shoulders sagging and she leaned against the wall. A silence befell them. “Everything is so fucked up!” Her voice wailed and echoed down the tunnels. She brought a hand to her face and rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted and she was thirsty and she was hungry. 

“Why are you down here?” Lee finally asked.

“I was looking for you two! Like I said I was worried. I wanted to find you and Choji and then go to the infirmary where Naruto is and wait out this stupid storm!” 

“Naruto…” Lee parroted and shifted his attention to look at Choji. Ino sensed the tension and looked up. She could feel the conflicting emotions and the shared exchanges of confusion and doubt shared between Lee and Choji. 

“What?” 

“I...we…” Lee tried to explain but he became tongue-tied. He glanced at Choji. Before staring at Ino unsure on if he should even tell her, and even if she did, would she believe him?

She wasn’t apart of them. She was an other. She belonged to a different social circle and a different world. The scabs on Ino’s face were in the beginning stages of healing. There wasn’t anymore eczema outbreaks at least none that Lee could see. Her lips were still cut open, bloodied, and raw. Her blonde hair hung limply at her side it was now caked in blood that added to the grease and shirt that streaked her hair. She looked ugly. 

She didn’t look like the same girl that bounced down the school hallways. The girl who seemed to have people gravitate around her as if she was the sun and everyone else were planets. She was the one that Lee struggled the most to get along with. Conversation came easy with Sakura and albeit things had gotten easier with Hinata...Ino it was almost impossible. Her words were sharp and her eyes were sharper. She shot at the hip, didn’t sugarcoat her words, and if something upset her, she was the first to let everyone know. 

Lee hesitated. Ino looked from Lee to Choji. 

“It’s about Naruto.” Lee answered. He didn’t know why he was telling her. 

“What about him?”

“I don’t know if I should…” Lee confessed still struggling. He looked to Choji for guidance but his face was a blank slate. He wasn’t even sure Choji was comprehending as his attention fluctuated in and out. 

“I’ll tell you something about Naruto.” Ino bargained. She was going to tell eventually. She had to tell eventually. She couldn’t bottle it up forever. Lee’s eyes widened in interest. 

“Naruto was shot.” Ino confessed. “...and Hinata shot him.” 

Lee stumbled backwards and his breath knocked from him as if he was punched in the chest. The words hovered around Lee and seemed just out of reach. Her words hung thick in the air and she remained silent as those words began to sink themselves into Lee’s skin. He absorbed them and felt them in his bloodstream as adrenaline was being released. 

“Naruto was shot?” Choji repeated. Lee was surprised he was the first to speak. Ino nodded her head. 

“Birdshot.” Ino clarified remembering Kabuto’s words. The hunting rifle was filled packed with a mixture of birdshot and buckshot. Enough to kill a pheasant, a wild turkey, a duck, and enough to fatally wound a human. 

“It missed Naruto’s main arteries. Kabuto threatened me. He said if I didn’t listen to exactly what he said he was going to kill Naruto and then he was going to kill me.” 

“What did he tell you to do?” Choji asked. 

“He told me to hold Naruto down as he stripped him. He then went to the cabinets and pulled out a vile and a syringe. I asked him what it was and he said it was what was going to save his life. He injected him with something. We bandaged him up and left him. Kabuto told me not to tell anyone and if asked about him to lie. He said we were going to play a game and it would be...cheating...if I said one of the players couldn’t play.”

“Playing a game? What is he talking about?” Lee asked finding his voice. His voice squeaked and went up an octave giving away he was in the beginning stages of puberty. He found himself flushing. 

“I don’t know. The other guy, Orochimaru, gave Suigetsu a walkie-talkie and told him to find the batteries if we wanted to call for help. He called it a game.” 

“Really?”

“Stupid! He’s lying!” Ino barked. She had no patience for stupidity. Lee should have been use to Ino’s personality but it still was a whiplash. 

“So what’s the game?” Lee asked ignoring Ino’s snide remark. 

“I don’t know and I want nothing to do with it! I came to find you and Choji so we can wait in the infirmary together!”

“You said Hinata shot Naruto?” Lee clarified. He felt Choji shift uncomfortably besides him. “What happened out there?” His voice dropped low. 

“We were all holding hands.” Ino recounted. “And then we weren’t. I remember looking for Naruto, and I thought I saw him struggling with something or someone. I tried to get closer but I tripped in the snow. I remembered calling out to Naruto and he turned to me, and then I heard the gunshot, and I saw Naruto being hit, and falling down. I saw Hinata behind him she was holding the hunting rifle and…”

“Hinata?” Lee clarified. It was impossible. He knew how much Hinata adored Naruto. He saw the way her face lit up the way she would relax whenever he was around. He didn’t want to believe it. Hinata was one of them. She belonged to his group. Initiated the night of the Fall Harvest Festival. Hinata wouldn’t be the one holding the gun. She would be the one throwing her body in front of the bullet to save Naruto. “Are you sure?”

“No…She was holding the rifle.” Ino admitted. The way Hinata reacted was exactly how she would react if she hadn’t pulled the trigger and witnessed Naruto being shot. Hinata’s reaction was genuine which left her feeling conflicted. “I’m not sure, but Naruto was shot!” 

“Shit.” Lee swore and ran a hand through his hair. He felt his emotions becoming unstable again. The information disrupted him, until he felt the heavy weight on his back from the workbooks and the classroom he found in the basement. 

“So what about Naruto?” Ino continued. 

“Come on I’ll tell you as we go. I need to get to Naruto!”

*****

Sasuke heard the noise and it sounded identical to the noise he heard at the blue tarp campsite. The first and only night he remembered inside that campsite. It was the same noise he heard while he was reading the entries on the map, and the same noise that erupted right behind him while he was teetering at the entrance way of the tent looking at Naruto who was unconscious with blue lips. It sounded like rocks beating against each other. The sound of a quarry.

He looked up to see a shadowy figure pushing Ino. She had fallen down and screamed. The same figure shoved her back and he watched as she slammed her head against the concrete. He heard mocking laughter coming from the shadowy figure, and as if noticing Sasuke for the first time the head turned towards him. Sasuke saw a human smirk and before he could say anything the figure began running down the tunnel laughing hysterically. 

“WAIT!” Sasuke screamed. “COME BACK!” 

He didn’t know what overcame him. He stood up, grabbed the flashlight that had fallen from Ino’s hand, and began running after the figure. He could hear the echoing laughter all around him. It sounded like he suffered from mercury poisoning and liked to attend tea parties to celebrate merry merry unbirthdays. It was unnerving and left a bad taste in his mouth. The more he listened the more he was able to pick out fine details. It sounded like a child’s laughter. It sounded young. Mischievous and up to no good, pleased with getting away with doing something naughty, and the figure was getting away. 

“STOP!” Sasuke screamed as he continued chasing the shadows. He tried to keep the flashlight steady but the light bounced around. He saw the soles of black loafers several yards ahead and just out of reach. He saw navy and golden socks pulled up to the knees and nothing else. He knew it was a child, a boy, a memory from the past. 

“RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU CAN’T CATCH ME! I’M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!”

The voice taunted a nursery rhyme followed by another squeal of delight. It irritated Sasuke, and he wanted nothing more than to catch the culprit and thrash him. He lost all track of where he was going only realizing when he reached the basement stairs. He saw the figure standing at the top of the stairs and Sasuke doubled over panting. There was a sharp pain in his rib cage which made breathing difficult. The shadowy boy stopped and turned around rocking his body in and out of the basement doorway. Darkness encased him, and Sasuke wasn’t able to see his face. Sasuke raised the flashlight hoping to see who it was, but the figure vanished through the doorway as quick as a whip, and slammed the door shut.

“NO!” 

Sasuke screamed and began running up the stairs two at a time. He tripped once and slammed his knee against the edge of a stair causing sharp pain to shoot up his leg. He pushed himself up and flung his body against the basement door. He tried turning the handle. It was locked. He screamed against the wood for someone to let him out. He pounded on the door with both fists and screamed again repeating for someone to open the door and let him out. He heard a clicking noise and the door was opened and Sasuke found his body falling through the doorway knocking into something solid.

The flashlight rolled from his hand and Sasuke looked down to see who he had crashed into.

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked bewildered. He had inadvertently fallen into Naruto and they both toppled backwards with Naruto on his back and Sasuke on top. 

“Are...you okay, Sasuke?” Naruto asked. His voice sounded weak, drained of all energy, and small. He sounded sick. He sounded hurt. He sounded like he was in pain. 

Sasuke was recovering from the shock of seeing Naruto he didn’t answer. He pushed himself up until he was balancing on all fours and continued to look down at Naruto. He noticed something off about him. He was shirtless. He saw his exposed chest. He remembered seeing his bare chest when he removed his clothes in the tent and he found himself blushing. His cheeks inflamed as he moved his eyes embarrassingly to the next thing, bandages and gauze wrapped around him. It wrapped tightly around his neck, around his biceps, and around his chest and back. Parts of the bandages he saw blood seeping through. 

“What happened to you?” Sasuke breathed as he pushed himself off of Naruto. He watched as Naruto exhaled painfully and pushed himself into a sitting position. His hair fell over his eyes and his breathing became labored. He didn’t answer at first his arms going behind him to help keep him upright. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked and reached out and touched Naruto’s shoulder.

“I don’t remember.” Naruto answered with a tilt of his head. It caused his blonde hair to move and Sasuke was able to see his blue eyes. Even in the dark they seemed to sparkle and radiate light. “Where are we?” He looked around. 

“Camp Konohagakure.” Sasuke answered automatically. He found himself nervous around Naruto. The same way he felt in school and he wanted to both run away from him and yet he wanted to stay with him at the same time. Naruto gave him a puzzled looked remembering the ghost story Lee told about the boys who were murdered. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Sasuke asked. There was a blizzard outside and the house offered little warmth and Naruto was only wearing pants. 

“I couldn’t find my backpack.” Naruto confessed. 

“Here. I have the extra clothes you wore before.” Sasuke answered and pulled his backpack out and unzipped it. 

“Where is everyone?” Naruto asked turning his attention back to Sasuke.

“Around.” Sasuke answered. He didn’t know why he was feeling jittery. He could feel those blue eyes on him, and it made him feel inadequate like something was missing, and whatever that something was Naruto had it and refused to give it back. He pulled out the extra button-up shirt and school v-neck jersey sweater with the embroidered school emblem stitched on the breast pocket. Naruto took it without protest and began putting the shirt on. 

“Ino said you collapsed and that you have a fever.” Sasuke continued. He looked away as Naruto dressed. “She said you were resting in the infirmary with Hinata.” 

“That was where I woke up, but I woke up alone.” 

“Hinata wasn’t with you?”

“No. I couldn’t find anyone so I went looking for you guys.” 

Sasuke swallowed. His stomach flopped as he wondered what became of Hinata. A feeling of foreboding filled him. He didn’t know why he was only attuned when things were going to go terribly wrong. His mind wandered to Hinata. She wasn’t the one who would wander off and leave Naruto’s side, especially if he was hurt, or suffering from a fever, or both. 

He remembered the way Hinata followed Naruto around the blue tarp campsite like a lovesick puppy. He remembered her frantic pacing when Naruto and Sakura didn’t come back from their errands, and she announced she was going to go look for them. He remembered Hinata looking directly at him as if waiting for him to say he was going to come with her, and when he didn’t, he watched as she ran in the direction that Naruto and Sakura took. She had dutifully stuck to Naruto’s side this whole time, defending him, and she wouldn’t willingly leave his side...unless something happened to her. 

His mind flashed back to Orochimaru and Kabuto and he clenched his jaw. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto called out and Sasuke turned to see him standing and holding out the flashlight. “You dropped this.” Sasuke took it sheepishly. He zipped up his backpack and put it back on before standing up. 

“What were you doing in the basement?” Naruto asked and nodded his head towards the open basement door. Sasuke glanced at him. The clothes seemed to fit him loosely, and if he ate more he would have filled the uniform out nicely. He shook his head and looked away.

“The basement?” Sasuke repeated and everything came rushing back. He remembered Ino. The shadowy figure. He had chased after. He had left Ino behind. In the dark. In the basement. Alone. His stomach dropped. Ino had come into his mind. Just when he was about to mention that he and Ino went into the basement to retrieve Lee and Choji Naruto collapsed, and Ino and Lee and Choji vanished from his mind again. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke called out and dropped to his knees. Naruto had rolled to his side. His face was flushed and pallid. Sasuke reached out and touched Naruto’s forehead. He was burning up. 

“I’m sorry.” Naruto breathed as he tried to push himself up. "For everything."

“Don’t apologize stupid! You’re sick!” Sasuke chastised and he wrapped an arm around Naruto’s waist and the other around holding Naruto’s hand helping him to his feet. “You need to go back to the infirmary!” Sasuke lectured but stopped moving when he realized he didn’t know where the infirmary was. 

“No. I don’t want to go back!” Naruto answered fearfully and he tried to push himself from Sasuke. 

“Okay! You don’t have to go back but you need to lay down!” Sasuke compromised and held Naruto firmly. He could feel Naruto’s strength depleting fast, he gave in rather quickly, and leaned up against Sasuke. His head rested in the crook of Sasuke’s neck and Sasuke could feel his warm breath against his neck. His breathing hitched. 

“We can go into the living room. There’s a fire there!” Sasuke said as he turned to see the orange light flickering from the doorway. He felt his heart quicken as he half carried, half pulled Naruto to the living room. He lowered Naruto to the couch that faced the fireplace. The fire was shrinking and Sasuke threw another log in. There was chopped firewood in a rack next to the fireplace. Naruto didn’t say anything and Sasuke got antsy. 

“What did you mean when you told me to do what they say or they’re going to kill us.” Sasuke asked cutting to the point of what he really wanted to talk to Naruto about. Naruto was sinking back into the couch. He was propped up by his elbow resting on the arm of the couch, and his legs pulled up to his chest. He brought his blue eyes and rested them on Sasuke.

“Nothing. I just said that so you’d stop protesting and come with us.” 

“What?” Anger and resentment was filling Sasuke. “Just so you know they actually are dangerous, Naruto!” 

“What are they going to do? Hurt us?” Naruto challenged obviously not believing they had any ulterior motives. “Kill us?” He said sarcastically. Sasuke’s ears perked up over this change in tone.

“Yes!” 

“How?” Naruto asked and tilted his head. He sounded serious. He looked around the room they were in. “They brought us to shelter. There’s a fire, and there’s bedrooms upstairs, it’s safe. They saved us. We’ll just wait here until the storm passes and then we can go home.” 

“What is wrong with you?” Sasuke shouted. “Something is going on! There is something not right and it started at that campsite! Something is going to happen to us here I can feel it!”

“Nothing is going on you’re being paranoid.” 

“Yes there is! You heard the dog, you heard those gunshots, you saw the corpse of the dog! Stop lying! You even told me they were dangerous!” 

“Fine. I saw it, you’re right.” Naruto stated complacently and closed his eyes. His answer irritated Sasuke. It was condescending. He only said it because he knew that’s what Sasuke wanted to hear. He only said it because he wanted Sasuke to drop it. 

“Stop it!” Sasuke demanded. 

“What do you want from me, Sasuke?” Naruto answered and opened his eyes. His voice sounded exhausted and tired and cranky. 

“I want you to admit that you witnessed the same things I witnessed and that there was a reason why we lost a whole day!” 

“I’m not going to admit something I don’t believe happened.” 

“Ugh!” Sasuke let out an exasperated noise and threw his hands up in frustration. 

“You sound and look exhausted.” Naruto commented. His voice was calm, gentle. “Why don’t you sit down and relax.” 

“Are you serious right now?” Sasuke asked deadpan. 

“Come sit next to me.” 

Sasuke felt butterflies in his stomach and his breath hitched again. He didn’t know why that simple sentence made him nervous and jittery. He was still standing and he couldn’t bring himself to sit down. Sasuke looked around the room. It was a large room with vaulted ceilings, maroon striped wallpaper, and mahogany wood accents. There were plenty of furniture he could sit on. There were armchairs, love seats, couches. Instead, he sat on the other side of the couch Naruto was sitting on. He found himself sinking back and he brought his eyes to stare at the fire. A silence befell them and the only noise was the fire crackling. 

“Everything is going to be okay. I won’t let anything happen to us.” Naruto soothed in his calm and gentle voice. “We’ll wait out the storm and soon we’ll all go home.” 

Sasuke didn’t say anything. There was a cushion separating them and he stole a glance at Naruto. He was still curled up on the opposite end. If Sasuke wanted he could reach his hand out and touch Naruto. He watched as his head rested in his palm and eyes closed uneasily. He noticed his eyelids were a deep shade of purple. Sasuke found himself relaxing and the anger he felt was evaporating through his pores. The tightness in his chest was loosening. He glanced over at Naruto again. He hadn’t said anything else and Sasuke thought he had fallen asleep. He still wanted to talk to him. He glanced around the room. They were alone. 

“Naruto. Are you awake?”

“Mhm.” Naruto answered and nodded his head up and down. 

“Why did you always talk to me in school?” Sasuke asked. “Even when it was obvious I didn’t like you?” 

“I talk to everybody in the same way regardless of if they like me.” 

“That’s your answer?” 

“I want to get along with people and I wanted to get along with you.”

“Why?”

“You looked like you needed a friend.”

“I have friends.” 

Sasuke didn’t like any of Naruto’s answers and he wasn’t sure what he was expecting or what he wanted to hear. It made him uncomfortable. He didn’t like Naruto’s observation that he needed friends and he took offense. He had friends. He had lots of friends. None of them he invited over to his house, and oftentimes never accepted invitations to hangout with friends outside of school. He had girls who had crushes on him. He had people who admired him. He didn’t like any of the girls. They weren’t interested and they weren’t attractive.

Wasn’t that enough? He just wasn’t overly close with people, because he didn’t like them much. But he had friends. He had tons of friends. He was on good terms and friends with kids whose parents were important and who had ties to the Uchiha family. He didn’t understand Naruto’s observation and it upset up. 

Naruto didn’t respond and the longer he ignored him the more upset he became. He didn’t like it when Naruto ignored him and he wanted nothing more than to lash out.

“Answer me!”

“You didn’t ask a question.” Naruto responded. His eyes were fully open and he had turned his whole body so he was facing him. It only upset him more. Naruto leaned over and touched Sasuke’s hand. “Sasuke I-”. He was interrupted. Sasuke jerked his hand from Naruto’s. 

“I said I have friends! What would you even know about friends? You transfer schools so many times because you’re a ward of the state, an orphan, and nobody wants you! You’re nothing more than a chameleon who only says the things people want to hear, and I’m glad you’re transferring at the end of the school year so I don’t have to see your stupid face ever again!” 

Sasuke didn’t know what possessed him. He felt a darkness inside his heart. Something demonic and unwanted. He had felt it back at the blue tarp campsite. A wickedness that took hold of him and threatened to consume him. The demon took possession and those hurtful words came out viciously and with intent to hurt. A demon that wanted nothing but to destroy everything good in his life. Just as everything spilling out came to an end he saw Naruto’s expression and he was brought back to reality. 

Naruto’s eyes watered and tears threatened to fall. His blue eyes became blurry as tears coated his eyes. They were still focused on Sasuke. His expression was painful as if hundreds of needles were inside his lungs and they were working their way out. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn’t. He remained perfectly still and Sasuke wasn’t even sure he was breathing anymore. 

“Naruto...I’m…so-” Sasuke tried to speak and grabbed Naruto’s hand and squeezed it. Naruto’s hand was cold and he wanted to enclose his hands with both of his and warm them up. 

He immediately regretted what he said, and he wanted to apologize. He heard the sound of creaking stairs and an audible gasp. He turned his head just noticing the doorway hidden in the shadows was open, and standing in the doorway were Hinata, Sakura, and Suigetsu. From the expressions on their faces they had heard the tail-end of the argument. He immediately let go of Naruto’s hand. 

“What the hell Sasuke?” Sakura broke the tension and stepped into the living room. She was holding the walkie-talkie in her hand. The statement Sasuke said stung her and it felt as if it was directed towards her. She felt it in her ribs, in her heart, and in her stomach. 

“You’re going to get pissy at me for calling him a chameleon but it’s okay if you do?” Suigetsu stated following Sakura into the living room. He gave Sasuke a ‘are you kidding me’ look. He was holding the flashlight in his hand and he turned it off. 

“He didn’t get pissy at you. I did!” Sakura corrected. 

“Naruto!” Sakura breathed a sense of relief and focused her attention on him. “I was worried when we didn’t find you in the infirmary are you alright?” She almost wanted to kick herself for asking when he clearly wasn’t alright. None of them were...alright. The expression on his face caused her heart to stop. Naruto brought his palms to his eyes and rubbed them. She felt it the need to be protective and she turned to Sasuke. 

“Leave him alone, and get away from him!” Sakura scolded and she pointed her finger in the direction she wanted Sasuke to go. “Leave him alone, and stop talking to him!” 

Sakura continued as she watched Sasuke get up from the couch and walk behind it. He looked dazed and running on autopilot. Acting as if his spirit left him and he was nothing but a flesh body a puppeteer was maneuvering. 

“Yelling at your crush? How brave.” Suigetsu quipped and crossed his arms.

“Shut up!” Sakura yelled and gave him a dirty look. 

“YOU!” Ino screamed from the doorway. Her voice was shrill and traveled through their eardrums causing everyone to shudder as if they were hearing nails scratching against a chalkboard. 

Sakura and Suigetsu both turned their heads to see Ino. Her face was red and blotchy and a vein was throbbing on her temple. She was pointing a finger at Sasuke. He looked up to see her running towards him. She swung at him and punched him in the face. It was a good hit. Her father taught her self-defense and taught her the proper way to throw a punch. 

“INO!” Sakura yelled as Ino swung her fist back ready to punch him again. 

“YOU LEFT ME ALONE, UNCONSCIOUS, IN THE DARK, IN THE BASEMENT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” 

Ino punched Sasuke again in the face. She didn’t realize how good it felt and every time she hit him she felt better as if she was getting the retribution she deserved. She pulled her arm back ready to punch him again when she felt hands on her. She looked and saw both Sakura and Suigetsu were holding her arms and forcing her backwards.

“LET ME GO! HE DESERVES EVERY HIT!” 

“Okay! Okay! He’s got the message! “Stop it! That’s enough!” Sakura and Suigetsu spoke in unison. 

Sasuke’s lip busted open and blood trickled down from the wound, and a blotchy red began to subtlety form on his cheekbone. His heart was racing and it was the punishment he needed and deserved to knock him from his high horse. His only regret was Sakura and Suigetsu restraining her. He almost wanted to tell them to let her go but one of the blows scrambled his brain and he was trying to grasp at speech. 

“And you’re holding my flashlight?” Ino yelled noticing the flashlight in Sasuke’s hand. “You bastard!” 

She tried to kick at him but Sakura and Suigetsu held onto her firmly and dragged her back even further away. Ino was unhinged. Something snapped and she wasn’t able to control herself. She crossed an invisible barrier in the living room and it felt as if she was being possessed and a conduit for all the rage the demon experienced to be released through her. Her eyes caught Hinata who was still standing in the doorway of the servants stairs. 

Hinata stood planted in the doorway. She hadn’t left. Her eyes were caste down and she was fidgeting with her hands her body half in the darkness of the stairs and half bathed by the orange glow of the fire. Her cheeks and neck were the color of blood and she bit her bottom lip nervously. 

“AND YOU!” Ino screamed. Her rage being directed at Hinata. “Showing your face! I thought you’d hide until we were rescued!”

“Ino! Calm down!” Sakura cried out as Ino tried to lunge towards Hinata. Suigetsu grunted as he wrapped his arms around Ino’s waist and held firmly onto one of her arms. Adrenaline had coursed through her body and amplified her strength and energy. 

“SHE SHOT NARUTO!” Ino accused and pointed her finger at Hinata. “That gunshot you heard, Sakura. That was Hinata when she shot Naruto!” 

“What?!” Sakura asked and let go of Ino. 

She heard the gunshot, she told Ino about the gunshot and Ino brushed it off virtually calling her delusional. Her jaw dropped and she turned her attention towards Hinata. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to comprehend what Ino was saying. Hinata remained in the doorway. She hadn’t moved. She hadn’t said anything. The longer she stayed silent the more Sakura believed Ino. 

Suigetsu seemed to shrug at the accusation with an expression on his face that screamed indifference. Nonetheless he still restrained Ino. 

“No! I want to say something!” Lee interrupted. He had pulled the workbooks from the backpack and was holding them. “We found these in the basement!” He announced as he stood in front of the fireplace holding the workbooks. “There was a name on one of the workbooks. Kurama Uzumaki.” Lee continued and held up the name written in the workbooks. He looked directly at Naruto. “And Kurama looks identical to you Naruto!” 

It was Lee’s words that caused a visceral reaction from everyone. Suigetsu immediately let go of Ino, and whipped his head to the workbook in Lee’s hand. Ino immediately stopped moving. She moved her eyes to see the couch where she saw the back of Naruto’s head and his blonde hair jutting out in every direction. His hair the color of sunflowers in August. She was confused and hundreds of questions filled her brain fighting to be the one to be asked first. Sasuke lowered his hand from his mouth and turned to stare at the back of Naruto’s head. It was another mentioning of Naruto’s private life. Hinata looked up from the doorway looking first from the workbook to Naruto. 

Suigetsu shook his head in disbelief and let out a long exaggerated sigh. He brought a hand to his eyes and rubbed them as he spoke loudly.

“And since we’re letting out everything in the open. Sakura and I found Kiba’s rotting body up in the infirmary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thank you everyone for your continued support in reading this! Another chapter, and yay they're all together again!


	11. Chapter 11

**“Ralph wept for the end of innocence, the darkness of man's heart, and the fall through the air of a true, wise friend called Piggy.” ― William Golding, Lord of the Flies**

Naruto remained sinking into the couch cushions. Every word spoken around him was another injection of lidocaine. The numbness enveloped him. His limbs grew heavier and stiff, and his breathing became light and shallow. His heart rate began to slow until it was doing the minimum requirement to keep him conscious. His eyelids felt heavy. He was confused and he could hear a ringing in his ears. 

The voices around him gradually slowed. The voices became so slowed and distorted he couldn’t make sense of it anymore. The playback speed was slowed down, down, down until the world played frame by frame. Time was suspended between seconds. The distorted words became elongated and sounded more inorganic than organic, causing him to feel disrupted. He felt a distinct pain in his gut like a displaced piece of intestine squeezed from its original location. He exhaled sharply. 

_Kurama Uzumaki?_

The world only returned to normal speed when Lee stepped in front of Naruto. He looked up to see Lee holding up a workbook, and telling everyone who the book belonged to, announcing it as if he were a private detective from an old radio show cracking the case at the eleventh hour. The way Lee said the owner’s name, the way Lee looked at him, expecting him to understand, make the connection, affirm the relationship between him and the owner of the book...baffled him. He couldn’t affirm anything. The connection didn’t exist. There wasn’t a relationship. The name meant nothing. The only recognition was the last name. _Uzumaki_. A name he had inherited from his biological mother. Still, Lee could have said any name combination and it would have garnered the same lackluster expression from him. 

Naruto exhaled again, and brought his eyes from the workbook to greet Lee’s gaze. There was an intensity that Naruto couldn’t match. He felt emotionally assaulted, psychologically drained, and it felt as if his organs were shutting down one by one. He could feel the sweat forming on his back, shoulders, stomach, armpits, and the back of his neck. It dampened his clothes. He felt..ill. Sick. Like he was dying. He wasn’t just uncomfortable it went beyond that he was suffering, and any more revelations and he would have experienced a complete and utter breakdown. 

Something was happening internally. Something was wrong. Something was happening to him and he couldn’t form it into words. Something was tearing him slowly apart. 

Lee was waiting with bated breath for Naruto to respond wanting nothing more than to be proven right that there was a biological relationship between the two, and then…. 

Suigetsu’s interruption came out of left field with a hail mary. It was a sledgehammer hitting all of them in the back of the head. 

“ _And since we’re letting out everything in the open. Sakura and I found Kiba’s rotting body up in the infirmary._ ” 

Naruto closed his eyes, and for a moment it felt as if he was back at the foster home in Suna. He could envision the tumbleweeds rolling across the red dense ground, the cactus filled dessert, and the dry sultry air. The sun was always shining. The sky was always a lazy periwinkle blue, cloudless, that allowed the sun rays to bake and crack the earth below. He could smell it. The sweet rain smell of the creosote bush and sunblock. He played with his foster siblings outside from sunup to sun down, and his skin became sun kissed, and his hair became sun bleached. He remembered living in shorts, and t-shirts, and sandals playing soccer with the other neighbor kids on the block. Life was filled with laughter and love and he didn’t have a care in the world. 

It was his life in Suna. 

He didn’t know why he couldn’t stay. Why he couldn't ever stay anywhere for too long. There was never an incident. He never did anything wrong. He never broke any rules. He never misbehaved. There wasn’t ever a warning. His caseworker would just show up, throw his belongings into a black trash bag, and move him to the next foster family. He remembered his foster siblings crying, and all he could do was smile and tell them everything was going to be okay, lying that he’d see them soon, as he was ushered out. 

Kiba  
Kib  
Ki  
K  
Ki  
Kib  
Kiba

Friendship with him came easy. He was able to make friends fast and hard. He cherished every moment with his friends. Only. He was careful to keep everyone at arm's length. He didn’t want to get too close with anyone, afraid any moment he was going to be taken. Things were different with Kiba. In the beginning. He was careful. Especially with Kiba...because Kiba always seemed to take the extra step. Kiba always stepped over that invisible line Naruto had drawn around him and the world. Kiba disregarded the invisible barrier, and grabbed hold of him, and with Kiba Naruto experienced a lot of...firsts. 

Kiba invited Naruto to spend the night, and exposed him to the Playstation 2, teaching him how to play Guitar Hero. Kiba kept inviting him out to show him the city. Naruto was hesitant at first because he was frightened. It was sensory overload and he preferred to stay inside the group home. He wasn’t used to the tall buildings, the noise, the cluster of people, the underground train. The city smell of urine, garbage, oil and exhaust, and street corner food. Naruto had made excuses and stayed inside the group home hoping it was enough to deter Kiba. It wasn’t. Kiba even showed up at the group home. 

Naruto confessed to Kiba that he wasn’t used to the noise...noise...noise. He didn’t like the city, and he wanted to return to the country...to the desert. Kiba helped make it bearable, and Naruto continued to allow Kiba to get closer and closer. 

Kiba.

Naruto felt a tightness in his chest. When he woke up on the cot, in the infirmary, he knew he wasn’t alone. He opened his eyes and saw the sky was lighting up. There was just enough white light spilling through the windows he could see. It was early morning and the storm was still raging. White snowflakes slammed against the window panes. 

Even though he stood up and didn’t see anyone in the infirmary he knew he wasn’t alone. He felt the presence, like fingers drumming on his bare shoulder blades, behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He noticed there were bandages all over him. He didn’t understand why. He saw the blood and he thought it was from somebody else. It wasn’t his blood because he wasn’t...hurt...he just...felt feverish. He felt weak. He was afraid. He didn’t know where everyone else was. He was alone and there was blood everywhere. He didn’t like being alone. 

He turned around and was drawn to the privacy curtains around the last cot. He conscientiously walked closer and closer to the blue privacy curtains, and when he pulled back the curtains he saw him...He saw Kiba. Right side up and staring directly at him. 

Naruto opened his eyes back up and there was chaos all around him. Suigetsu’s words had sunken in. 

“Are you being for real right now?” Ino asked. There was a part of her that was skeptical, and wanted this to be a sick joke. Her mind was trying to debunk his words. 

“This can’t be happening!” Lee exclaimed. His eyes dropped and he clutched the workbook close to his chest with both arms as if he was clutching a teddy bear. 

“It’s true! We both saw it!” Sakura said her voice sounded wet as if phlegm had built up in the back of her throat. 

“Kiba…” Hinata murmured. She pushed her sleeve up expecting the bruise on her arm to vanish but it was still there. She could still see the outline of a hand wrapping around her arm. It was from Kiba. She saw him, heard him, felt him. He told her he was alive. He told her they were all alive. Here in the house. Their souls were trapped. Something evil clung to them and chained them inside. 

“He’s here?” Choji asked. The little connection that tethered him back to sanity was threatening to come loose. His eyes looked up towards the ceiling. His fists clenched and unclenched as he backed up. He wanted to run and hide, but where would he go where he could be safe? Safety was an illusion. None of them were safe, and he felt panic. 

“What do you mean Kiba’s body is here?” Ino asked. That skepticism part of her was losing. 

“It means those freaks took Kiba from the van and brought him here!” Sasuke answered for Suigetsu. Sasuke was hostile and riled up. He regained his strength, knowing he was right from the beginning. “I told you they were dangerous, and we never should have gone with them!” Sasuke spat. The wound on his lip had stopped bleeding. His cheeks remained tender and swollen. He glared at them all. 

“What did you expect us to do, Sasuke? Did you have a better idea?” Ino challenged turning to face him. She was still feeling bitter he had left her alone and unconscious in the basement. “Did you want us to stay outside and freeze to death? We had no choice!” 

“What are we going to do?” Choji asked. He was afraid again. What little security and safety he felt was pulled out from under him, and he felt himself losing balance and falling. Even though he was standing upright that falling feeling was intense, and didn’t leave. He reached out and stabilized himself on an armchair as he began to breathe heavily. 

“Keep our distance until the storm passes?” Suigetsu suggested out loud. “Keep looking for the batteries?” He glanced at Sakura.

“Shut up about the batteries! There are no batteries!” Sakura argued. 

“You believed there were batteries in the beginning! So don’t act all righteous now!” Suigetsu argued. 

“I believed until I saw Kiba’s corpse!” Sakura rebutted. 

“Are we going to die?” Choji asked. His eyes were bulging and his bottom lip protruded out. “Are we going to be killed?” Choji clarified. Death was always on the outskirts since the accident...death from exposure, from dehydration, from starvation. It loomed just out of reach. _Being killed_ was a new threat that manifested and consumed him. Being murdered like those boys. He found himself on the verge of crying. 

“We’re not going to die!” Suigetsu yelled. “None of us are going to die!” 

Hinata stepped into the living room. She was afraid of someone coming up behind her and grabbing her from the darkness of the stairs. The room was lighting up from the outside and the fire was dwindling. They no longer needed flashlights to see. Day had broke. Ino saw Hinata from the corner of her eye and turned to her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ino demanded. “Planning on shooting anyone else?” 

“Leave her alone!” Lee defended. 

“She shot Naruto!”

“And Sasuke set the tent on fire! Have him leave!” 

“I’d settle with both Sasuke and Hinata leaving!” Ino stated bitterly. 

“Stop.” Naruto interrupted. “Nobody is leaving. We’re staying together.” He could feel the fever slowly leaving him. He already reached the climax and he was riding the fever out. He pushed himself into a standing position. Suigetsu rolled his eyes, and folded his arms waiting for him to say more. Ino and Hinata both turned to watch Naruto. 

“I wasn’t shot. I’m just...sick. The last thing I remember is fainting outside.” Naruto stated plainly. Suigetsu quirked an eyebrow his eyes moved quickly to Ino and Hinata. Somebody was lying. 

“No you were shot with a rifle! I saw it!” Ino argued. “Why are you lying?”

Sasuke held his tongue and turned away. It wasn’t the first time Naruto had lied. He kicked himself for feeling relief that Naruto would lie just as easily to Ino as he did with him. 

Suigetsu quirked an eyebrow. “What the hell is going on, Uzumaki?” Naruto didn’t answer and shook his head. Suigetsu looked to Lee who was still clutching the workbook. Things weren’t adding up and he wanted answers. Now. He walked up to Lee and grabbed the workbook from his hands.

“Hey!” Lee protested and tried to grab it back, but Suigetsu shoved him away. He opened up the workbook and read the name written in permanent marker. 

“Who the hell is Kurama Uzumaki, _Na-ru-to_?” Suigetsu demanded, taunting his name. He held the book a foot from his face. Naruto was indifferent and shrugged. He moved his eyes from the name written in neat penmanship to Suigetsu. 

“I don’t know.” Naruto stated dryly. 

“He looked just like you!” Lee stated. “Is he your brother?”

“Brother?” Naruto scoffed and laughed under his breath. “I don’t have a brother.” He didn’t have any family. 

“What do you mean he looked like him?” Suigetsu barked. 

“I saw him!” Lee accused.

“Where?” Naruto asked. “Is there a picture?” 

“I…” Lee didn’t know how to explain the memory without sounding crazy. He looked to Choji who stared back helplessly, and then turned to Ino, who balked. 

“Are you connected to this place, Naruto?” Suigetsu demanded closing the workbook and tossing it back to Lee who caught it and cradled it protectively. “It’s not like we really know anything about you!” 

“No.” Naruto answered bluntly. “I lived in Suna up until moving here at the beginning of the school year. My caseworker can tell you. He can tell you detailed descriptions of everywhere I’ve been, and here was not one of them.” The only constant in his life was his caseworker. He had the same caseworker since he first started forming memories. 

“What do you mean you weren’t shot?” Ino demanded, recovering. She refused to back down and wanted an explanation. “I saw it! I saw Hinata! I saw her with the rifle! I-I-I helped Kabuto bandage you up! Why are you lying? Answer me!” 

It was deja vu. The words Ino spoke were spoken by Sasuke. He stole a glance at Naruto who wore the same expression he wore back at the blue tarp campsite. One of disbelief...only it was raw and believable causing Sasuke to believe Naruto’s words. 

“You’re being really shady! Are you lying? Like you lied about not having the flashlight when you did!” Suigetsu hissed and grabbed Naruto by the jersey sweater. He held a fistful of fabric and glared down. There was something off about him. There was a subtle difference he couldn’t put his finger on. Lee felt guilt creeping up as he remembered putting the flashlight into Naruto’s backpack. He wanted to defend Naruto but he didn’t know who to believe. 

“I’m not doing anything.” Naruto petulantly answered turning his eyes to look to the side, avoiding Suigetsu. “And I’m not lying.” 

“Take your clothes off.” Suigetsu spoke with self-satisfaction acting as if he trapped Naruto in a corner. He let go of Naruto’s jersey sweater and stepped back.

“What?” Naruto asked in shock. His expression changed into mortification and his face flushed. 

“Naruto I know what I saw!” Ino yelled as she stood next to Suigetsu. “Take your shirt off! It’s on your back and neck! I saw you bleeding! I felt your blood on my hands!” 

“I don’t want to!” Naruto defended. His cheeks flushed more, and he backed up. 

“It’s the only way to see who's telling the truth!” Ino argued. 

“ _I’m_ telling the truth! Why would I lie? You guys need to calm down and think clearly! If I was shot. Why am I walking around? Don’t you think I would still be in the infirmary?” Naruto started his opening statement by asking the jury questions. 

“Ino is right…” Hinata’s soft voice poked it’s way into the conversation. “It felt like I was possessed. It wasn’t me. I was forced to. I did shoot you, Naruto.” She wasn’t in denial. She knew something possessed her but she was still the one who pulled the trigger. 

“I’m sorry...please...forgive me.” Hinata choked out as tears brimmed her eyes. She wasn’t lying. She wasn’t. Lee’s eyes widened as he listened to her confession. 

Naruto turned and looked at Hinata. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked down. He had no recollection. He remembered the coldness and bitterness of the snow. He remembered feeling feverish. He remembered feeling so hungry every step he took, took everything he had left, and soon there was nothing left, and he fell into darkness. 

“You’re a liar, Uzumaki. Who is Kurama?” Suigetsu demanded. He had instantly believed Ino and Hinata...especially Hinata. “What is your connection to this place?”

“I have no connection, and I don’t know who Kurama is!” 

“He’s related to you I know it!” Lee blurted out remembering Kurama’s face as the spitting image of Naruto. 

“Fine only one way to settle this. Here let me help you take your clothes off!” Suigetsu answered aggressively. He grabbed Naruto’s jersey sweater again. Naruto backed up until he was pressed up against the wall as Suigetsu tried to pull his sweater up and over his head.

“You seem a little too pleased to be taking my clothes off!” Naruto snapped as he struggled and put up a fight. 

“What did you say?” Suigetsu hissed. 

“Just that you seemed to want to take my clothes off a little too much, wouldn’t it be better if we did this privately?”

Suigetsu punched him in the face. Naruto already felt weak and the impact caused him to stumble and fall over. He caught himself with his hands outstretched against the hardwood floor and refused to get up. Naruto turned his head around and glared at Suigetsu. His face exploded into a firework display of pain. 

“What’d you expect was going to happen?” Suigetsu snorted as he glared down at the blonde. “You were asking for it!” Suigetsu felt unnerved, and something about Naruto’s expression and tone rattled him. He didn’t know why but he wanted to move away from him, and get as far away as he could. There was something not right about Naruto. Something was off, and we wanted no part of it. There was a shift in the air and if he stayed around too long it felt as if he was going to be suffocated. 

“Snap out of this delusion you’re all sharing!” Naruto yelled. 

He looked around the room. Nobody had jumped to his defense and he gave up on being an attorney. If he couldn’t convince his friends how was he ever going to convince a jury? They looked at him doubtfully. They believed Ino and Hinata. He saw Sakura shifting uncomfortably, and Choji appeared to want to say something but couldn’t find the words. Neither spoke up. He turned his attention to Sasuke, but he wasn’t even looking at him and purposely turned away. 

“FINE!” 

Naruto took the jersey sweater off before standing up. All eyes shifted to him. He began unbuttoning his shirt. Fumbling with the buttons before he shrugged the shirt off. “I don’t even know why I have these bandages on!” Naruto began to pull at the cloth bandages clawing at everything until the bandages came undone. The bandages fell to the floor and Naruto was topless from the waist up. He spun around and showed everyone his body. 

It was smooth. There weren't any marks, no wounds, not even bruising. His neck was smooth and appeared unhurt. His arms were fine and he spun around again with his arms out as if he was on a catwalk. 

Ino’s eyes widened and her breath became trapped in her lungs. Her diaphragm was not working properly as if recovering from a punch to the gut. She shook her head in disbelief and clasped both hands over her mouth. Her eyes began to water. She didn’t understand what she was seeing. It didn’t make sense. It felt as if she was losing all sense of reality. 

Hinata stepped forward and looked at Naruto’s body. Nothing was wrong with him. She didn’t understand. She could still feel the heaviness of the rifle. She could describe in detail how she pointed and aimed the barrel. She could describe how she _felt_ when she pulled the trigger. That was real. It wasn’t something she made up. She remembered the birdshot spraying out and striking Naruto in the back, in his biceps, and neck. She knew it was real. 

“I don’t know what’s going on...but Sasuke is right! Something is going on and it’s affecting all of us!” Naruto announced as he stopped spinning and lowered his arms. His heart rate quickened and he felt the blood rushing around his body feeding his muscles and organs. “We can’t trust them! They’re doing something to us! They’re making us sick and pitting us against each other! We have to stick together! We can’t turn on each other...we have to work together!”

Sasuke stole a glance in the beginning. His eyes crawled over Naruto’s back and neck. There weren't any marks. There weren't any entrance or exit wounds. Nothing to indicate he was shot. There was an uneasiness balling in the pit of his stomach. He had believed Naruto’s words. He turned away and shifted hearing Naruto admit for the first time Sasuke was right, and he looked back at him. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” Suigetsu screamed. He was upset when he didn’t see any marks on Naruto. He was upset that Naruto was telling the truth. He racked both hands through his hair and began to pace around. “AHHUGH!” 

Ino approached Naruto. She was stunned and walked as if in a trance. She touched Naruto’s shoulder, walked around him and pressed her hands to his back. He shuddered as she touched his back and neck. She thought if she touched him the illusion would shatter and she would see the wounds all over him. She didn’t. She pulled her hands back. The images of peeling back his blood soaked clothes in the infirmary and seeing the wounds peppering his back and neck. She blinked and Naruto was in front of her seemingly fine. She didn’t know what to believe.

“What are we supposed to do?” Sakura asked.

“Wait. Until the storm is over.” Naruto answered. He leaned over and picked up the jersey sweater. He didn’t bother putting the button up shirt back on and instead donned the sweater. “We’ll leave when the storm passes and take the path to the road. We’re going to go home. All of us.” 

“Is Kiba’s body real?” Sakura asked. She interpreted ‘all of us’ to include Kiba. 

Naruto answered apprehensively as he leaned up against the wall. “I saw it too.” He exhaled. “Kiba’s body. It’s real. I saw him in the infirmary.” 

“I want to go home now!” Suigetsu yelled. “I don’t care if it might be fake. I’m still going to search for those damn batteries!” Suigetsu spun on his heels and made a beeline towards the main entrance of the living room. 

“Wait!” Naruto said and went after Suigetsu. “We need to stay together!” 

“I’m not staying here without something to defend myself!” Sakura yelled after Naruto and followed him out. Sasuke didn’t know what he was doing but he started following them. 

“Get away from me, Uzumaki! Like I’d stay anywhere near you anyways!” Suigetsu growled as he moved down the corridor. Reaching the grand staircase he glanced up the stairs before moving down the right wing of the first floor. 

“We need to stick together!” Naruto repeated as he continued following Suigetsu. “We shouldn’t separate!” 

“Really so we can sit around and discuss what’s real and what isn’t?” Suigetsu repeated and spun around to glare at him. “If we’re questioning everything...whose to say they are even real?”

Naruto stopped moving and frowned. “What do you mean? We’re real! This is real!”

“Orochimaru and Kaburto. Are they even real?” 

“They have to be.” Naruto answered deadpan. 

“‘ _They have to be_ ’” Suigetsu mocked viciously. “I bet they aren’t. I bet we’re all going crazy!” Suigetsu continued. “What did you say back at the campsite? We’re just losing it because we’re hungry and thirsty and lost?”

“That’s different--” 

“What do you mean they’re not real?” Sakura interrupted. She stopped a few feet behind Naruto. 

“They’re not real. Ino and Hinata both claimed Naruto was shot and there isn’t even a scratch on his skinny body!” Suigetsu answered Sakura. 

“Who brought us here then?” Naruto challenged.

“Maybe we found it ourselves.” Suigetsu answered. 

“No! You’re going too far!” Naruto answered shaking his head. “Listen-” 

“Okay. Find them. They must be here somewhere, right?” 

“They’re dangerous!” Sasuke interrupted. “We need to avoid them!”

Suigetsu moved his eyes past Naruto and Sakura to Sasuke. He rolled his eyes at his sudden appearance before turning his attention back to Naruto. “I’m not going to sit and stare at your stupid faces while we all go mad! I’m going to find a way to get us home--- something that _you_ should be doing since you love playing leader so much!”

“I have a plan! We just have to wait out the storm and we can take the path to the road!” Naruto clarified. “We’ll keep each other sane!” 

“Why don’t you just go back to the living room and calm everyone down like you always do, and I’ll handle things from here!” 

Naruto’s eyes widened. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want them to separate again. 

“We need to keep away from them! They’re dangerous!” Sasuke said louder. “We need to all stay together!”

“What are you a Naruto-parrot?” Suigetsu sneered at Sasuke. “You heard Ino. Naruto doesn’t even like you.” Suigetsu gestured towards Naruto. “So parroting him isn’t going to win you any points.” 

“Suigetsu what is your problem?” Sasuke argued. “Stop it.”

“Nothin’. I can do whatever I want. I can say whatever I want. There’s no adult supervision. We’re here by ourselves!” Suigetsu announced. He turned around and began moving down the right wing corridor. “We can all do whatever we want!” He shouted and raised his hands above his head. 

“Wait!” Sakura yelled and followed him. “You told me I could get a knife, or weapon or something!” She stated as she followed Suigetsu. 

“Why does it matter? It’s not like they’re real!” Suigetsu muttered as Sakura began walking beside him. 

“Wait!” Naruto stated and tried to go after them when he felt hands on his arm. 

“Let them go. You go after them and you’re going to get punched again.” Sasuke warned as he jerked Naruto back. 

Naruto turned around and stared at Sasuke wordlessly, eyes round and serious. 

They stared deep into him and scrambled his brain. He immediately let go, and watched as Naruto’s eyes drifted past him, his attention seemed to focus on something behind him. He remained stoic and silent. Sasuke looked behind him and expected to see something, anything, but there was nothing. Naruto was just avoiding him again. Ignoring him. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Naruto...I…” Sasuke started to say but Naruto covered his mouth with his hand and pushed him back until he slammed up against a door. 

“Why are you so obsessed with me?” Naruto said firmly staring into his eyes. Sasuke reached up and pulled his hand from his mouth. “I don’t understand you!” Naruto continued as Sasuke yanked his hand down. 

“I’m not!” 

“You’re not? You’re so hot and cold all the time!” Naruto continued angrily. 

“Huh?”

“What do you want from me? Do you want to be my friend?” Naruto clarified. “I’m just trying to understand you!” There was frustration in his voice and his face twisted up into apprehension. 

“No!”

“Then please leave me alone! I never did anything to you except try and be your friend! So please just leave me alone!” Naruto stated desperately before turning to leave. He felt vulnerable. He felt raw, exposed. 

“I do! I do like you!” Sasuke blurted out. He felt redness bloom on his face and neck. That wasn’t what he meant to say...was it? Naruto turned around and stared at him. “I mean I want to be your friend!” Sasuke corrected his hands clenched into fists. 

“This isn’t how you treat friends!” Naruto lectured throwing his hands up. “What you said to me was hurtful! I know that I have no family. I know I’m a ward of the state.” Naruto’s eyes filled with tears. He spoke with his hands. He wanted Sasuke to understand his words were painful and he remembered them. All of them. “I know I have nothing! I have nobody, and if I die I’ll be buried in a pauper’s grave, and the person I’ve gotten closest to in a long time, my best friend, Kiba is dead...and there was always a possibility I was going to have to leave the group home. I know all of it so please stop telling me! It hurts, and I can’t take it anymore!” 

Naruto was hyperventilating as tears spilled down his face. Once he started he wasn’t able to stop. His body shook and he continued. “And I know you and Suigetsu being here is all my fault! I’m sorry! That’s why I’m going to make sure we’re all going to go home together!” 

Sasuke didn’t know what he was doing. His body moved on it’s own. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and hugged him. His chest ached. His heart didn’t just shatter it exploded. The shards shredded his lungs making it difficult to breathe, and just as his heart exploded the parts began to come back and put itself back together again. It was even more painful the feeling of a heart pulsating painfully in his chest. He could feel Naruto wrap his arms around him and he hugged him back. He wasn’t expecting Naruto to hug him back, and when he thought about it, it made perfect sense. Naruto was affectionate, he was likable...lovable. 

“I didn’t mean any of it! It’s not true! I don’t know why I say the things I say sometimes!” Sasuke confessed. His mind immediately went back to his mother and father. The matriarch and patriarch of the Uchiha family. “I’ll do better! I’ll show you!” He thought back to the way he saw his parents speaking, and acting, and the way the rest of the family spoke and acted. It was all he knew. 

“And...leave Choji alone!” Naruto sniffled. “Stop bullying people!” He was adding things on since he felt the wall surrounding Sasuke crumble and break. He grabbed a fist full of Sasuke’s jacket as he leaned into the hug. Hugging someone always seemed to make him feel better. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” Naruto repeated. He pulled back and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater...well Sasuke’s sweater. “Let’s go back to the living room.” He wanted the majority of them to remain together. 

“Wait...I want to stay here just a little longer.” Sasuke hesitated. He didn’t want to share Naruto’s attention with anyone else right now. He was being selfish. 

“We shouldn’t be separated from everyone!” Naruto warned.

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re all sitting ducks.” Kabuto answered. “And it’s Duck Season.” 

Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads slowly to see Kabuto standing in the middle of the right wing corridor. He was standing lopsided as if one leg was longer than the other. He was shaking. He continued to wear camo, black steel-toed hunting boots, and the hunting rifle was secured around his chest. 

Kabuto’s forced smile spread unevenly to reveal sharpened yellow fangs. His eye sockets were two gaping black holes bleeding black down his cheeks. He began to laugh. His jaw unhinged and he began to chortle. Loudly. The sound of his jaw unhinging and cracking grew louder as popping sounds emitted as his mouth widened as if to swallow them both. It was a sound that could strip paint off the walls and it struck fear in both their souls and Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto’s wrist, and pulled him back. He knew if they didn’t escape they were going to die.

*****

“I know what I saw.” Ino repeated. She sat on the edge of the couch cushion. She was hunched over and her right leg started bobbing up and down. “He was shot.” Ino turned her head to the side and stared indignantly at Hinata. “And you shot him!”

“I know.” Hinata whispered. “I know.” Her eyes remained glossy and wet. She wasn’t going to deny it. She didn’t know what was going on but she knew Ino was right. 

“Do you think Kiba is really in the infirmary?” Lee asked. He crept to the doorway that led to the servant stairs. He looked up the darkened staircase as if it was going to give him a clue. 

“I don’t know… _I_ didn’t see him.” Ino answered. She paused. She remembered moving the light of the flashlight around the room and it stopped at the privacy curtains at the end of the row of cots. For a flicker of a moment she thought she saw the outline of a human, lying prostrate with arms folded over their chest as if tucked snugly inside a coffin. 

“Should we go and see?” Lee posed the morbid question. 

Hinata was conflicted. She wanted to share with the others her encounter with Kiba. She checked her arm again and the bruise confirmed it. At the time. He was real. He was solid. He moved. He walked. He talked. He grabbed her, and pulled her from underneath the bed. But she was afraid. She wrapped her hand over her arm with the bruised hand print on her skin. A small cry escaped her lips as she remembered seeing Kiba...dead, hanging upside down in the van. 

Hinata stared horrified back at Lee. She didn’t want to see Kiba again. 

“Why?” Ino asked straightening her back. 

“To see if it’s real.” Lee answered. 

“Okay.” Ino answered. “If he is it means we are both right. What you saw in the basement, and what I saw outside.” Ino picked up the flashlight that Sasuke dropped when she punched him. 

“Alright.” Lee nodded his head in affirmation. Even though it was illogical it made perfect sense to them. He placed the workbook back into the backpack. It was the evidence needed to confirm the memory of the school room in the basement. 

“What? Why do we have to?” Hinata asked desperately. 

“Because! I know what I saw, and I want to _know_ that I’m right!” Ino argued and stood up. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” She stated. She passed Lee and was the first one to ascend the stairs. “I know where the infirmary is, follow me, Lee.”

Hinata watched as Lee disappeared into the darkness as he followed Ino. She could hear the stairs creaking as they ran up. She glanced at Choji. She didn’t want to be left alone with him. She followed after them, stumbling up the stairs. 

Choji didn’t want to follow. He watched as Hinata disappeared through the doorway. He didn’t want to see Kiba. He knew he was dead. It didn’t matter if he was upstairs or trapped back in the van, hanging upside down. It wasn’t like they would be able to do anything about it. Dead was dead, and so he remained alone in the living room.

*****

Sakura continued walking alongside Suigetsu. She was quiet and lost in her thoughts replaying the last exchange in her head. She kept peeking at Suigetsu and when he glanced at her she would immediately look away pretending she wasn’t staring at him. The same pattern continued to happen. Sakura looked at him and then looked away when Suigetsu turned his head. He ended up exploding.

“What?” Suigetsu yelled. 

“Nothing.” Sakura answered. 

They continued walking until the right wing opened up to a huge dining hall filled with nine circular tables with nine chairs around each table. There were six chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with faux candle lights. There was a long rectangular head table at the front of the room on a small stage with the chairs positioned on one side of the table facing the circular tables. Behind the head table were double kitchen doors with circular windows leading to the back. Suigetsu was correct. The kitchen was tucked securely in the back of the building. 

Sakura glanced at Suigetsu. He began moving towards the double doors maneuvering easily through the sea of tables and chairs without saying anything. She knew he had bypassed all the other doors in the corridor because the kitchen was the best bet to find something to protect themselves. No. It was because _she_ said she wanted to find something to use to protect herself. 

Sakura quickly went after him and for a fraction of a second the world around her shifted. She blinked and the empty chairs and tables were filled with students in identical uniforms. She heard the sound of muffled speaking of every student talking at once, the sound of silverware, and legs of a chair scraping against the tiled floors. She could smell porridge and toast and butter. There was a warmness of the air as heat was expelled from the hundred bodies inside the room. She was in the middle of a crowded dining room and when she blinked again. The room emptied and when she looked around all she saw were empty chairs, and empty tables, covered in a coating of dust. A shiver went down her spine before she shook her head and ran the rest of the way to the doubled-doors that lead to the kitchen. 

“Stop staring at me!” Suigetsu stated angrily. 

“It’s just what you said...” Sakura continued. 

“What did I say?” 

“You told Naruto to stay put and you would handle things.”

“So?!”

“You told Naruto to calm everyone down like he always does.” Sakura explained as she began opening up drawers in the industrial sized kitchen. 

“There’s no sense in all of us losing our goddamn minds! The one thing he’s good at is calming people down...and bringing everyone together.” Suigetsu argued. He began to forcefully open up cabinets and drawers. He saw several magnetic strips on the wall but no knives. “I will never forgive him for dragging me into this mess! It’s still his fault and I will never forgive him!” 

Sakura smiled. She stopped moving and looked around the kitchen. There were large industrial gas stoves. Large double-door fridges and three walk-in freezers. She looked up. There were pots and pans hanging down from ceiling racks. 

“Why are you helping me look for a knife?” She asked. She continued to look up at the ceiling when she found another smoke detector mounted. It was beneath a large industrial, metal, preparation table. She began climbing up on the table. A shelf was attached and she balanced her knee on it as she reached for the smoke detector and pulled it down. 

“Because I don’t want to keep hearing you complain!” Suigetsu shouted from another part of the kitchen. He was out of sight. She could still hear him opening up cupboards and drawers. 

“I wasn’t complaining! I just wanted to protect myself.” Sakura spoke loudly. She didn’t want to feel powerless anymore. 

“Well the quicker we find something the quicker-”

“SUIGETSU!” Sakura shrieked. Her voice caused Suigetsu’s blood to run cold. He ran towards her voice only to find her standing on top a metal preparation table holding two AA batteries. “Do you think they still work?” She asked as he ran to her. She crouched down on the table. He took the batteries from her hands. They were real. 

“We need one more!” Suigetsu exclaimed. “Are there anymore detectors?” 

They quickly found another smoke detector mounted to the ceiling. This time it was above an empty industrial rack. Suigetsu scaled it as easily as climbing a ladder. He took the smoke detector down and checked. There were two AA batteries inside. They both screamed in delight. Suigetsu took his backpack off and pulled the walkie-talkie radio out. He opened up the back and began sliding in the batteries one by one. He turned it on. It didn’t turn on. They tried another combination, and when he turned it on, they saw the green light, and heard radio static. 

They screamed again. Sakura leapt onto Suigetsu and wrapped her arms around his neck squealing with delight as Suigetsu moved through the different stations. Sakura let go and they huddled next to each other. One station was clear and Suigetsu held the button down and yelled.

“HELLO IS ANYONE OUT THERE! WE NEED HELP!” He didn’t know why he was yelling. Both their eyes continued to focus on the walkie-talkie waiting for a response. 

“I never expected you to keep looking for the batteries.” Orochimaru’s low voice came from behind them. “So I never got around to taking the batteries out in the kitchen. It’s the furthest room in the building and there were so many more rooms you walked by just to get here. Honestly I am impressed.” 

Orochimaru slithered his hand around Sakura’s neck and jerked her back with one hand. His sudden appearance and movements came as a shock and Sakura yelped. Orochimaru’s other hand held a revolver. He pressed the barrel up against her temple. Sakura felt the cold metal press against her temple. Her eyes craned to look at his hand holding the revolver and she lost the ability to breathe as a lump formed in the back of her throat and bile dumped into her stomach. She felt her sphincter tighten, and her eyes water. 

Suiegtsu leapt backwards. He stared wide-eyed at Orochimaru’s sudden appearance. He continued to question Orochimaru’s...realness. It could have been nothing but a figment of his imagination. Just the hunger and thirst manifesting a hallucination. He clutched the walkie-talkie in his hand feeling like he was losing his mind as his heart thumped painfully in his chest. 

“Hello? We received a distress message. Can you please repeat that, over.” A male voice came from the speaker of the walkie-talkie. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, or I’m going to shoot her, and her beautiful brains will splatter all over the wall.” 

Suigetsu called his bluff. He didn’t believe Orochimaru was real. He held the button down and just when he was about to call for help, he heard the sound of a gunshot. Everything happened in slow motion. He saw the bullet enter through Sakura’s right temple and then an explosion of bone, and flesh, and grey matter, and blood exploded from the left side of her temple. He watched as the light inside her emerald eyes were blown out. He knew she was already dead before her body hit the ground. Orochimaru tossed her to the side as if she was nothing more than trash he was putting in the dumpster. She fell backwards. Her body thumped against the kitchen floor and she didn’t move. Suigetsu could see blood pouring down from her nose. Sakura’s eyes remained open and it was the same dead-expression that Kiba wore. 

“Now put the walkie-talkie down.” Orochimaru ordered, and pointed the gun at Suigetsu, without being asked again, Suigetsu dropped it. “Oh who am I kidding? I want you dead too.” Orochimaru pulled the trigger. The bullet entered through Suigetsu’s forehead right between his eyes and exploded out the back of his skull. His body thumped lifelessly on the kitchen floor. 

“Hello? Is anyone out there? We heard a-” Orochimaru picked up the walkie-talkie radio and turned it off. He dropped it on the floor and slammed the heel of his boot down on top of it, effectively breaking it. 

“No. There’s nobody out here.” Orochimaru answered as a sly smile spread his lips.

*****

“I think this place is haunted.” Lee commented following close behind Ino. The stairs seemed to wrap around. He turned behind him after hearing the stairs creaking and saw Hinata running up behind him. “Really...haunted.” Lee clarified.

“Mhm.” Ino agreed. She reached the second floor and began walking down the left side of the corridor when she stopped. In the middle of the corridor a set of stairs had fallen from the ceiling. She looked up, and saw a hole in the ceiling. The stairs appeared to lead to an attic, or crawl space, or some hidden room. 

“What’s this?” Lee asked stopping next to Ino and looking up.

“I...don’t know.” Ino answered. She shined the flashlight up in the hole but couldn’t see anything. The light was swallowed up by the darkness. “I didn’t see this before.” 

“Me too.” Hinata answered. “When Sakura, Suigetsu and I were here we didn’t see this.” 

“Should we go up?” Ino asked. 

“What do you think is up there?” Lee asked. He was hesitant. Afraid of what might be lurking in the attic. 

“I don’t know. But I get this feeling we should go up.” Ino explained. 

She felt it first in her chest. A tightness that made it difficult to breathe and the cure was in the attic. Breathing was going to become more difficult until she climbed those stairs. She felt an invisible hand thread with hers and gently pull her up the stairs. She was curious to know what was up there. The world discovered the five bodies in the basement. What did they find in the attic? What secrets lurked above? 

“Uh…” Lee hesitated and stared at Ino and Hinata. “Maybe we shouldn’t.” Lee wasn’t sure he could handle anymore surprises. The classroom in the basement killed whatever curiosity he may have had for the rest of his life. 

“Come on Lee. It’ll be like Lugosi’s Haunted House.” Hinata assured. 

“What if something bad happens?” Lee asked hesitantly as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

“No.” Ino assured. “Nothing bad will happen to us.”

“How do you know?” Lee asked unsure where her confident answer came from. 

Hinata was the one to point up. Both Hinata and Ino had their heads tilted back in perfect unison as they looked up. Lee followed their gazes, and Hinata’s finger. Sitting on the top step was a copper-haired boy who appeared to be thirteen years old. He was dressed in a uniform variation of the boys in the basement classroom. Navy plaid shorts, navy and golden socks, brown loafers, a navy blazer, navy sweater vest, and white shirt. There was a mischievous grin on his mouth, and freckles dotting his face. They watched as the boy stood up and disappeared through the hole in the ceiling. 

“Let’s go.” Ino murmured taking the lead up the stairs. Hinata fell in step behind her. Lee couldn’t move. 

He was too afraid. Fear caused cramps to form in his gut and he doubled over. He crouched down and clutched his arms around his stomach. He rocked back and forth trying to sooth himself. Lee rubbed his face with his hands and stood up. He wanted to see Kiba. He glanced back up at the attic stairs, Hinata and Ino disappeared, before moving past them down the corridor. His eyes glanced to the doors on both sides walking down the corridor until he stopped at an opaque windowed door with the word INFIRMARY on a plaque. 

He turned the handle and opened the door.

*****

Choji settled into the middle of the couch facing the fireplace. The fire had smothered and only billows of smoke wafted up from the pile of ash. He took his jacket off and rolled to his side on the couch. The fabric of the couch was an old print and so faded he couldn’t tell what the pattern was, and smelled of mothballs. It didn’t matter. He was exhausted and it was a thousand times better than sleeping on the ground outside. He felt aches and pains in his muscles. He knew the skin of his thighs had rubbed together and formed blisters and rashes. He rolled to his back and stretched out on the couch. He felt pain in his swollen feet and he kicked his sneakers off.

There was a dull throbbing throughout his body. The only thing he was satisfied with was that he had eaten. He was currently digesting a jar of peaches. He was tired and he closed his eyes thinking he would just take a little nap. He didn’t know how long his eyes were closed when he heard a noise. It sounded as if someone was coming back into the living room from the main entrance. The footsteps sounded heavy. He could feel the subtle vibrations. The soles against stained wood. He wanted to open his eyes but the sandman had been dumping copious amounts of sand in his eyes making it near impossible.

He was hovering on the edge of unconsciousness. He wanted to leap off into sleep. When he felt a hand on his shoulder. He could feel a presence. Somebody was kneeling next to him. The hand began to shake him and he felt breath on his ear as someone whispered.

“Choji, you need to run. They’re going to kill you.” 

The voice belonged to Kiba, and it was as clear and sharp as if he were right there. Choji opened up his bloodshot eyes and turned his head. He expected to be alone. He expected his brain to be playing tricks on him, confusing the dream world with the real world. It wasn’t, and he wasn’t alone. 

He saw Kiba, kneeling on the floor next to him. His hand was still resting on his shoulder. He felt the heaviness of the hand against him. The side of Kiba’s face was swollen. There were patches of green and yellow blotched skin. The skin beneath his eyes were blackened and sunken. There was bruising around his mouth, on his temple, and neck. His spiky hair jutted out in all directions, and his clothes were tattered and bloodied. 

“Run, or they’re going to find you.” Kiba repeated and his chocolate brown eyes moved past Choji to the doorway. 

The only response Choji had was to scream.


	12. Chapter 12

**“Eyes shining, mouths open, triumphant, they savored the right of domination. They were lifted up: were friends.”― William Golding, Lord of the Flies**

Sasuke reacted. It was the same feeling in the pit of his stomach. If they stayed here in the corridor any longer with Kabuto they were going to die. He opened the door that Naruto slammed him up against. He pulled Naruto behind him and into the room as he slammed the door shut. He spun around his fingers fumbling around trying to find a lock. His hands brushed up against nothing. There wasn’t a lock on the door handle nor an external lock anywhere on the door. No deadbolt. No chain lock. Nothing. Frustrated he spun around ready to tell Naruto they needed to run and hide when he stopped before the first syllable formed.

Naruto was standing with his back to Sasuke, wide-eyed, and stoic. They weren’t alone. Sasuke looked past Naruto’s shoulder to see they had entered a study. Built in bookcases lined the walls filled with books that seemed to be organized by color a radiant of darks and lights. There were leather chairs and leather couches placed around circular coffee tables. On one side of the room was a large mahogany desk that looked like it belonged in the office of an executive. 

Sitting in the leather-back chair behind the executive desk was a child. He looked no older than thirteen. His hair the color of raspberry pink was styled in a pompadour. His skin was the color of a white onion and his yellow eyes the color of a chard stem. He wore a navy school uniform. The collar was starched straight, his tie in a st andrews knot, his cardigan buttoned in the middle, and his shirt as clean and white as a detergent commercial. Standing around the desk were four other boys all in matching uniforms however worn clumsily. The boys were all of varying heights and looks and easily forgotten. All five sets of eyes were staring at Naruto and Sasuke. 

“Who are you?” the raspberry pink-haired boy asked after the shock set in. He spoke with an accent that Naruto couldn’t place. His eyebrows furrowed and lines formed on his forehead. The lines seemed to age him. Naruto’s mouth opened as if to speak but he wasn't quick enough. Naruto was focused on what was in front of them and Sasuke was focused on what was behind them. 

“Naruto we have to run he’s going to kill us!” Sasuke interrupted. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. 

“Who's going to kill you?” the raspberry pink-haired boy asked and tilted his head. “The Headmaster?” He posed a guess. 

Before either could answer the door behind them opened. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and jerked him to the side. His eyes wild and frantic turned to the doorway to see a boy who looked to be twelve standing and holding a book on electrochemistry. He had brunette hair and brunette eyes and an outlining of a welted rectangle forming on the side of his face. The boy looked curiously at the petrified expression of Sasuke to the incredulous expression of Naruto, and turned his attention to the raspberry pink-haired boy who remained seated at the executive desk. 

“Isobu who are they?” the brunette-haired boy asked. 

“New enrollees.” the raspberry pink-haired boy called Isobu answered. Sasuke dragged his eyes from the brunette boy who moved into the room to the open doorway. He saw the right wing corridor was lit up. The layers of dust and grime on everything was lifted and the oriental rug on the floor gleamed bright in fresh colors of red and gold. Sasuke heard chattering in the direction of the grand staircase, and heard the sounds of movement and life from the other end of the ring wing corridor. 

Kabuto was nowhere in sight. 

“What happened to your face?” Isobu asked as the brunette walked up to one of the empty leather chairs. 

“I couldn’t answer what the oxidation number of chromium in the ionic compound ammonium dichromate was.” He answered as he flopped down and opened up the book he was carrying. 

“You can’t study here. We’re busy.” Isobu continued. He pushed his chair back and stood up. There were papers, notebooks, and textbooks across the executive desk. He closed one notebook in particular and moved a few papers to cover it. He brought his chard colored eyes to Naruto, recognition flashed across, to the brunette-haired boy. Naruto perked up. 

“I was forced to come here!” the brunette-haired boy whined. 

“Go somewhere else.” Isobu answered his eyes flickered back to Naruto. It caused Naruto to feel as if he were standing on pins and needles. 

“Why do they get to stay?” the brunette-haired boy asked pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke and Naruto who remained shell-shocked. Naruto was becoming increasingly more nervous with each glance Isobu gave him, and Sasuke was trying to figure out if this was real life or a shared nervous breakdown. 

“Because they’re new enrollees and I will be doing their orientation.” Isobu answered. His accent remained heavy and thick. He was taller than expected. He walked gracefully as if he was gliding across water. He walked to the open door, grabbed the handle, and extended an arm out as the brunette-haired boy begrudgingly got up and walked out mumbling beneath his breath. 

Isobu closed the door and turned to size up Naruto and Sasuke. Isobu was slightly taller than Naruto with a more slender frame. 

“You must be new enrollees.” Isobu continued looking them over from the top down.

“Naruto what the hell is going on?” Sasuke asked.

“I...don’t know.” Naruto answered. 

“My name is Isobu and I am the class President, and we’re the student council.” He gestured to the boys who remained standing around the executive desk. 

“You don’t understand we don’t belong here!” Sasuke injected his voice high-pitched.

“Well, nobody belongs here.” Isobu answered with a shrug and spread his arms out. “Yet here we all are.” 

“Naruto!” Sasuke yelled, turning his head to look at him.

“Naruto Uzumaki.” Isobu spoke in his heavy accent, and although Naruto was surprised he knew his full name he also enjoyed the way he spoke his name. Hearing Naruto’s full name coming from the strange boy’s mouth caused Sasuke to tense up and his eyes turned back to look at Isobu his eyes narrowing. 

“How do you know my name?” Naruto questioned. 

“Because you’re a goat, right?” Isobu answered with a question.

“Huh?”

Isobu tossed his head back and laughed at a joke Naruto didn’t understand. He didn’t understand the laughter. He didn’t know if it was malicious or mischievous. The other four boys snickered, and a few crossed their arms over their chest, and Naruto noticed it on their faces. Recognition. 

“You know the saying: Sheep go to heaven and goats go to hell.” Isobu explained after he stopped laughing. Naruto gave him an unresponsive blank expression. He felt as if he was an amnesiac person who had just woke up in a hospital to a room of people who knew everything about him him, and he didn’t know anything about them. 

“You’re Kurama’s twin, aren’t you?” Isobu stated. “Kurama is a goat and he is already in hell.” 

“Kurama?” Sasuke demanded. It was the name Lee mentioned as he showed them the workbook with his name penned in marker. The name Suigetsu interrogated Naruto on. 

“I don’t have a brother.” Naruto answered stiffly. 

“Maybe a relative then.” Isobu spoke nodding his head. His eyes moved from Naruto to Sasuke. They were both weathered, thin, and dirty. Blood and dirt covered them. Stains dotted their jeans. They smelled of sweat, blood, dirt, and mountains. They resembled residents of a war-torn town. “What happened to you guys? Were you living in squalor before being picked up? You both reek.” Isobu continued as he wrinkled his nose. Naruto and Sasuke remained silent and stared back. 

“First let’s get you cleaned up.” Isobu said with a clap of his hands. “We’ll get you a change of clothes and show you to the locker room.” 

When they left the room they were back in the dilapidated building. All the life that once filled the building suffocated and died. The colors turned into a smoky grey color palette. The layers of dust, grime, and mold reappeared. The wallpaper peeled. Cobwebs formed on the ceiling and spiders crawled on the walls. Everybody else vanished. The sounds were muted and all that was in the right-wing corridor was Isobu, Naruto, and Sasuke. 

Naruto stopped walking when the realization settled. He watched as Isobu stopped. He heard muffled laughter coming from him before he turned around. 

“What am I doing?” Isobu questioned out loud. He brought a hand to his forehead and shook his head. He smoothed out his uniform and stared at Naruto and Sasuke. 

“Nothing. I’m already dead.” Isobu answered his own question. He tilted his head to the side and his face lit up as if experiencing an ‘aha’ moment. “I now understand why they say old habits die hard.” 

“You’re...dead?” Naruto asked. His eyebrows furrowed and there was an emphatic expression on his face. 

“Oh yes. We’re all dead...and the house is still hungry. It already has eaten three of you. It just needs two more and the rest of you will be free.”

“What are you saying?” Sasuke demanded. 

“Three of you are already dead, but that isn’t enough. The house demands two more.” Isobu held out two fingers for emphasis. 

“What do you mean three of us are already dead?” Sasuke yelled. He could feel his anger rising. He could feel his neck inflamed and his cheeks felt hot. 

Isobu rested a hand on his hip. His eyes focused on Naruto and he ignored Sasuke’s hostility and question. He had another 'aha' moment and his face lit up. 

“It all makes sense now. I didn’t think much of it. Kurama and Shukaku hated each other and spent half their time trying to sabotage each other. It was obvious. We all knew it, and ignored them because we always suffered the consequences. All nine of us. I was too naive. They were geniuses...we all were. But we were all naive, and they checked us, and before we knew it were in check mate.” Isobu frowned and his face hardened and turned cold and menacing. “We will all meet up in hell.” 

He wasn’t making sense. The accent made it difficult for Naruto to comprehend and he glanced at Sasuke who was fuming. Naruto’s brain numbed over and he was comprehending things at a much slower rate. He felt empty and raw inside, and he didn't know how to respond. 

“What do you mean three of us died?” Sasuke repeated. 

“There’s one body in the infirmary and two bodies in the kitchen.” Isobu answered. His eyes continued to lock on Naruto. 

“Where’s the kitchen?” Sasuke asked. 

Isobu pointed down the corridor. “All the way at the end, through the dining hall. Be careful. The house demands two more bodies.” 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and pulled him as he half-ran half-walked down the corridor. Naruto stumbled and tripped. He stopped moving. It caused Sasuke to jerk him and yell. “Come on Naruto!” 

“What’s going on?” Naruto asked. His mind was swirling and nothing made sense. 

“Let’s go!” Sasuke urged he didn't want to explain.

“Whose dead in the kitchen?” Naruto asked and Sasuke stopped jerking his arm. The only other person that Sasuke cared about was Suigetsu and his stomach dropped because he already knew who was dead. He watched Suigetsu and Sakura take off in the same direction. 

*****

Lee abruptly stopped after opening the infirmary door and crossing the threshold. It was as if he crossed into another dimension. The infirmary was lit up. The fluorescent lights were turned on and bathed everything in a harsh white light. The light stung his eyes. The tiled floor was scrubbed clean and shined as if recently buffed and waxed. The cots were lined up with one side of the wall with a few privacy curtains on wheels between them. There was a sickly smell of ammonia lingering in the air. 

A woman in pinned back blood red curls wearing a startling white nursing uniform stood up from her desk at the opposite end of the room.

“What’s wrong?” The woman asked as she brought her honey brown eyes to the cuts on Lee’s face. He looked around the room. He didn’t understand what was happening and stared bewitched. “What happened to your face?” Lee felt her hand brush against his cheek and he practically leaped out of his skin. He yelped as if he was punched and pulled back. Her hand felt real even if the world around him wasn't. 

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” The woman said in a soft gentle voice. She wrapped an arm around Lee's waist and ushered him onto an empty cot at the end of the row. Lee sat down uncomfortably on the edge and watched the woman from over his shoulder go to one of the medical counters. She began to open up cupboards and drawers and pulled medical supplies out. 

“What class?” The woman asked. 

“Class?” Lee asked. He pressed the palms of his hands against the taut, water-proof fabric of the cot. It felt real. He could feel the stitched fabric against his finger tips. He pressed the soles of his feet on the tiled floor. 

“What class were you in when you were punished?” 

“I-I wasn’t in class.” Lee answered automatically. He shook his head. He didn’t know why he was holding a conversation. He could feel his heart rate increase. 

“Ah. You were completing your extracurricular activities.” 

Lee inhaled sharply. He could smell ammonia. It choked him and watered his eyes. He didn’t know what she was talking about. He looked over himself. His shirt and jeans had finally dried from the wet snow and he was regaining feeling back in his feet. His sneakers were still wet and he wanted nothing more than to pull his socks and sneakers off and massage his feet. 

“What were they having you test?” The woman asked as she pushed over a medical cart to the foot of the cot. Lee looked at her. He didn’t know how to answer and he shrugged. She nodded her head as if she completely understood. She held a syringe and grabbed Lee’s right arm. 

“What are you doing?” Lee belched as he jerked back and tried to pull his arm from her grip. 

“I’m going to fix you.” The woman continued. She held onto Lee tighter. Her honey eyes scanned him over once more. “You must be new. I don’t remember treating you before.” She was stronger than she looked and Lee could see her muscles flexing as she held his wrist securely. She pushed the dirty and frayed sleeve of his shirt up to review the skin of his bandaged forearm. She began to unravel the dingy bandages that once dripped in flesh blood now appeared brown and crunchy. 

“What’s this?” The woman exclaimed as she revealed the four puncture wounds on his forearm. It pierced through layers of muscle causing blood vessels to burst and nerves to become damaged. There was scabs forming around the puncture marks, and his forearm was swollen three-times its normal size, and his skin was the color of a second day bruise. 

The memory engrossed Lee. He remembered laying on the frozen ground curled up on his side. He could feel the light of morning and he was relieved that he had survived another night. He remembered being caught somewhere between consciousness and sleep that when he felt something cold and wet pressing against his face he wasn’t sure what it was at first. His brain knew and told him it was the snout of a dog. He opened his eyes to see a wolf and when Lee screamed and his arms flailed out the wolf bit down on his flailing arm. 

“A wolf.” Lee answered as a shudder washed over him. The throbbing pain he felt and had subdued seemed to come back all at once as he looked at his swollen arm. It prickled down his spine and caused him to remain erect as if a metal pole was fastened to his spine. The pain caused him to bite down and grimace. The stiffness came back and his arm felt heavy and useless. 

“Mhm.” The woman said and without warning she stuck the needle of the syringe into the skin of his forearm, into the purplish-blue skin, and plunged the clear liquid into his body. Lee yelped again. 

“What did you do?” Lee asked the color on his face draining. 

“I’m fixing you.” The woman answered nonchalantly. “You’re new, but rest assured. The other staff members may break you, but I will always be here to fix you.” 

Lee opened his eyes. 

His heart was beating and there was a pounding between his ears. He was laying down on a cot, and his eyes looked up at the ceiling that peeled and covered in blotches of water stains. The air was cold and there was a sickly butcher shop smell. He felt a presence next to him. He turned his head and saw Kiba’s face. He saw close up his eyeballs had a bluish-gray film and sunk deep into his skull. His skin looked hardened and papery all at the same time as if all the blood and moisture was sucked from it. His lips were blue, and cracked, and rescinded. There were bruises all over his face, and one side was completely swollen as if he was hit with a meat tenderizer. He saw the whites of his teeth and the pink of his gums. He was stiff as if his body was cemented to maintain this position. 

Lee opened his mouth to scream but only a gurgled noise escaped. He rolled away from Kiba and fell off the cot. His shoulder slammed on the floor and he began to dry heave. He could feel his stomach lurching as his back rounded like a cat trying to cough up a hairball. His eyes watered, tears streamed down, and clear snot rolled from his nose. He shook his head and this time he was able to scream. It was really Kiba, and his body was really in the infirmary. He slammed his forehead against the tiled floor and cried. He clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it against the floor. 

Lee heard the sound of movement in the room and something flashed at the corner of his eyes. He saw a pair of brown loafers and blue argyle socks hiked up to his knees. Lee brought his eyes up to see a boy with electric-blue hair that fell to his shoulders staring down. His eyes were the color of the full moon. There was a look of disgust on the strange boy’s face as he continued to stare at him. Lee’s eyes widened.

“Who are you?” Lee demanded. 

“You're mourning. The second stage of grief is anger.” The boy postulated. “He must have been important to you.” The boy gestured towards Kiba who remained laying on the cot. 

“Who are you?” Lee repeated and then he recognized him. He was one of the boys he saw in the basement classroom. “Matatabi!” He was the one who was called to start his private lesson. 

“How do you know my name?” 

“I saw you in the basement.” 

“I don’t go down there anymore.” 

“You’re dead.” Lee voiced. 

“We’re all dead.” Matatabi corrected. “Some are just more dead than others.”

Lee paled and was at a loss for words. Matatabi shifted his weight and crossed his arms. His expression was unreadable as if he was going to sit down and play a round of poker. 

“Do you know what happened here?” Matatabi asked. Lee shook his head yes. Matatabi frowned. “No you don’t. Nobody knows what happened here. Nobody knows we’re all still here. We’re all trapped here.” Matatabi spread his arms out. “I can describe to you how it looked when they discovered my body in the basement. I was right here, and nobody could see me. I watched as they carried my body out. We all did. We all were here, and nobody even knew.” 

“I’m...sorry…” Lee stuttered. 

“Do you know why there were only five bodies?” Matatabi asked. “And not nine?” 

Lee swallowed painfully and shook his head no. He hypothesized the boys who were discovered were part of the boys in the room in the basement. Lee didn’t know why any of them were murdered. The world didn’t know, specifically the staff and Headmaster weren’t speaking even as they rotted on death row. They didn’t give an explanation on the reason why the boys were killed and refused to reveal the name of the fifth boy whose head was decapitated and missing. The boy whose records couldn’t be found at the camp and whose fingerprints and DNA wasn’t a match to anyone. 

“There were nine of us in total...but five betrayed the four...and the four of us? We all died. One by one. In the basement. I watched as one by one the first three were murdered...and then...I was the last. I don't go into the basement anymore.”

“There...were five bodies.” Lee clarified. 

“Yes. There was a fifth. It was one of the boys who betrayed us. Turns out...in order for the others to live one of the five had to be sacrificed.” 

“What was his name?”

Matatabi smirked again and crouched low causing Lee to freeze up. Matatabi began crawling towards him and Lee lost the ability to move his limbs. He stopped inches from Lee’s face. He brought a hand up and brushed his fingers against Lee’s cheek and took his fingers to Lee's lips. 

“You ask a lot of questions for someone who is going to die.” 

*****

“What’s your name?” Ino asked as she reached the top of the staircase and crawled through the hole. She trained the flashlight on the copper-haired boy afraid if the light moved he was going to vanish. Hinata stood beside her and she licked her lips nervously. 

“Gyuki.” The boy answered. As if he spoke the magic words the stairs began to recede. Ino and Hinata spun around to see the stairs began folding in on itself as it raised off the ground. The stairs folded up in a compact rectangle and the trap-door was sealed shut locking them in the attic room. 

“What happened?” Ino asked her eyes blinking fast as she gestured towards the stairs. 

“I hid you.” Gyuki explained. 

“Why?” 

“To protect you.”

“From what?”

“Being killed.” 

Ino turned around and saw Gyuki. He shifted his weight to his right foot and his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his shorts. He was taller. His shoulders broad. There was baby fat on his face and pudge around his stomach. He was caught somewhere between a child and a teenager. His yellow eyes seemed to illuminate and glow in the darkness. 

Ino could smell the dust and mold spores in the room. She could tell it wasn’t very big. It was probably a crawl space used for electricians. She tightened her grip on the flashlight. The air felt thick and heavy, but warm. She knew the answer before she even asked it. She just wanted the answer to be solidified. 

“Who's going to kill us?” 

“Orochimaru. Kabuto.” 

“Are you--”

“Dead? Yeah. We all are.”

“And--”

“One of the five? Yeah.” 

Hinata gasped as she thought back to Kiba. He was real. She felt him. He was here. He’s still here. Her mind began racing with thoughts and possibilities as her brain tried to make sense of the world. 

“What happened to you?” Ino asked. There was a change in her voice. It was softer. The question hung in the air. It was the question the world kept asking when the whistle blower told police there were children’s bodies in the basement of Camp Konohagakure. 

“The student council figured it out first.” Gyuki spoke out loud remembering. His voice was rough, coarse, like sandpaper, steel wool. “Do you believe you can raise the dead?”

“W-what?” Ino stuttered. She thought she misheard his question. 

“Do you believe humans can raise the dead?” 

“N-no!” 

“That’s what we thought too.” Gyuki continued. He took his hands out of his pockets. “There were nine of us in total. They kept us locked down in the basement. In the beginning there were nine.” Gyuki seemed to count on his fingers. “You could say five out of the nine died.” Gyuki continued to count on his fingers. He stuck his thumb out from a closed fist to sticking his pointer finger out, then his middle finger, then his ring finger, and his pinky before moving to his other hand. Counting to nine before starting all over again. He was caught in a loop. Counting. “Or you could say four out of the nine survived.” 

“They were punished!” Ino blurted out. She wanted him to stop counting on his fingers. It was unnerving and it made her uncomfortable. “The ones who did this to you...they’re rotting in a cell waiting to be executed!” 

“Dostoevsky’s Crime and Punishment…’ _pain and suffering are always inevitable for a large intelligence and a deep heart_ ’” Gyuki ran a hand through his hair. 

Ino didn’t comprehend. She looked anxiously at Hinata. 

“You know the irony? This was supposed to be a reformatory school for wayward boys. Yet none of us needed reforming...well.” Gyuki smirked. “Maybe I needed some reforming.” Gyuki shook his head and kicked at the floor as he tried to gather and organize his thoughts. “Staff were collecting us, and we didn’t know why...but the Class President figured it out. Isobu you bastard. I wanted nothing more than to wrinkle his uniform and smear dirt on his face...” Gyuki trailed off and silence clung to them for a moment. 

“You see they told us we were studying to be inducted into Mensa. Everything was about test scores. The number of correct answers you gave. We thought we were working towards something grand. Turns out they wanted to become Gods and raise the dead, and they wanted us to help, and somewhere along the lines they devolved into monsters and we turned into prey.” 

“I’m...sorry.” Ino’s voice broke. She didn't know what else to say. 

“No. I am sorry.” Gyuki corrected. “I couldn’t save all of you.”

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked. She felt dread forming like claws coming out from the shadows to pull her into the darkness and keep her captive. 

“Two of you are already dead.” Gyuki began counting on his fingers again. It was rhythmic and methodological, and Ino hated it. 

“WHAT?!” Hinata and Ino both shouted in unison. 

“Mhm. There were nine of you...and then there were eight, and now there’s only six.” 

Hinata’s legs gave way and her knees slammed to the floor. Her body felt heavy as if someone cut her open and filled her with stones. Her thoughts immediately went to Naruto. Her eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered. Her throat swelled shut and she stopped breathing as she thought about Naruto being dead. Her vision blurred and became fuzzy. Balloons of color flashed through the darkness. 

“No! No! NO!” Ino screamed. 

Her chest felt heavy as if she was trying to balance the weight of the world on a teaspoon. She stumbled backwards. She saw images of the decomposing squirrel in the shoe box, bloated and decayed, to images of her grandmother tucked inside her coffin with the powdered face. She thought of Kiba who was rotting on a cot in the infirmary. 

She blinked and she was back to being five years old in her parent’s master bathroom dressed in her pajamas. Only this time she was alone. Mostly. She could see the tub from the doorway and she moved closer. She heard the sounds of water dripping from the faucet and hitting the water in the tub below. She saw her mother’s naked body marinating in the pinkish-red waters. Her wrists were slashed open. The weapon laid on the bathroom tiles. She watched the streams of blood roll of her wrists and upon reaching the water formed balls that slowly began to expand and collapse as it stained the water red. She could see the matted blonde hair of her mother. She hadn’t brushed it in days and it became gnarled and dreads were forming. She continued to inch closer and as she did her eyes traveled to the small of her belly. She watched as the belly began to expand, as if someone was pumping air into her uterus, and blowing her up like a balloon. The belly became swollen and it continued to enlarge as if she were pregnant. Ino’s eyes widened and the hearing in her ears went out. All she could hear was a ringing sound that gradually became louder. She watched as the belly became so enlarged it looked like it would explode at any moment. 

Suddenly she felt a hand pulling her forearm and nails digging into her skin. She jerked her head to see her mother had grabbed her and her chipped red nails burrowing viciously into her skin like ticks. Her eyes were two black holes that seemed to go for miles. Her skin was a pasty color and her hair appeared wild, and she knew that even though she looked like her mother this person wasn’t her mother. 

“Be a good girl, Ino.” 

Ino screamed. 

“It’s not too late.” Gyuki postulated. He had continued counting this time up to six. 

Ino blinked and she was back in the crawlspace, back in the dark, inside the abandoned school for wayward boys. She could still see Gyuki’s form outlined in the darkness, and she turned to see Hinata was kneeling on her knees, her arms lifeless at her side. Hinata’s face was tilted back and she was staring at Gyuki listening intently. Nobody took notice of her scream and she questioned if she even screamed at all. 

“You can resurrect them. You’ll have to become Gods to resurrect the dead. Like we did. But it’s not too late. You can save them...bring them back. Turn six back into eight.” Gyuki explained and began counting on his fingers this time to eight. 

“How?” Hinata asked. 

*****

Kiba’s hand covered Choji’s mouth stifling and muffling the scream. Choji felt as if he had completed the polar plunge and he felt wide awake. A shot of adrenaline was injected and his muscles began to flood with blood. His bloodshot eyes continued to stare at Kiba as his brain tried to comprehend what was happening and why he was seeing Kiba right now. All his brain could come up with was he was off his rocker, and he had dove head first right into madness. He stopped screaming, and Kiba brought his eyes back to Choji. He hadn’t removed his hand from Choji’s mouth. 

“Choji you need to follow me.” Kiba insisted. “I’m going to remove my hand from your mouth and when I do you can’t scream again. Got it?” Kiba asked and Choji nodded his head up and down. His mouth was cemented shut and his tongue felt like sandpaper. 

Kiba pulled his hand away and Choji pushed himself into a sitting position. Kiba stood up and motioned for Choji to follow him. Choji looked down at his bare feet. He had kicked his shoes and socks off and he wanted to put them back on, but the urgency in Kiba’s voice, and the grim expression on his face told Choji to forget about his socks and sneakers and follow him, and so he did. 

Choji followed Kiba through the main entrance, down the hallway, to the grand staircase that branched off in two directions. There was an enormous chandelier hanging above the staircase. The crystal prism that dangled down began to vibrate and bounce as if the whole house was shuddering. Kiba opened the utility closet and beaconed for Choji to go inside. He hesitated at first his eyes darting from Kiba to the vibrating chandelier that looked like it was going to fall. 

“Choji! Go!” Kiba hissed and Choji complied. When he went into the utility closet Kiba closed the door and a deadbolt slid into place. Choji was encased in darkness and his eyes struggled to adjust to the absence of light and his brain tried to fill in the rest.

Choji was standing in the candy aisle at the 7-Eleven. He glanced at the cashier who was too busy cashing out a customer to notice him. He had no pocket change. His mother cut him off stating she didn’t trust he wouldn’t buy junk food with it. She was right. It was another forced diet she was implementing in the household, and she eliminated sugar and carbs from the house. It was day nine, and he was starving. He hadn’t lost any weight and his mother was growing increasingly upset. He told her he was going to study at Shikamaru’s house, and he ended up here at the candy aisle in the 7-Eleven, and he was going to steal. He was just working up the courage. 

He looked back to the rows and rows of candy. He could feel his mouth salivating. He picked up a king sized snicker’s bar and glanced back at the cashier. The cashier’s beady eyes darted towards him, but there was nothing the cashier could do he was still preoccupied with the line of customers. Choji began to sweat and his stomach twisted up into knots. The cashier knew what Choji was doing, and Choji knew what he was doing was wrong, but he was so hungry, and the candy bar was right in his hand, and all he wanted to do was steal the candy bar and leave. He’d never come back to this store again. He was about to slide the snicker’s bar into his pocket when he was interrupted. 

“Hi Choji!” A vibrant voice greeted him and he froze. He turned his head to see Naruto’s smiling face. His stomach dropped and the color drained from his face. He pulled the candy bar from his pocket. “It’s a surprise running into you here!” Naruto continued. Choji looked at Naruto holding a gallon of milk in one hand and a carton of eggs in the other. It was the first time he saw Naruto outside of school. He was dressed in a wool sweater with argyle decorative print around the neck and tan tweed pants. 

“Hi…” Choji answered sheepishly and tried to avoid his eyes. 

“Are you two finding everything okay?” The cashier emerged from behind Choji. His beady eyes raked over Choji, and spotted the snicker’s bar in his hand. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Choji's pockets before turning to stare at Naruto. 

“Yeah just came to pick up a couple of things!” Naruto spoke halfheartedly. He juggled the milk and eggs to one hand and reached out and grabbed the snicker’s bar from Choji’s hand. “I’m all set to cash out.” Naruto continued. “Come on Choji.” Naruto spoke as he followed the cashier to the register. 

Choji didn’t understand what was happening but he followed Naruto nonetheless. He watched Naruto pay for the items and watched the cashier put everything into a paper bag and although Choji avoided the cashier’s eyes he could feel them on him. He felt a pounding in his head as he followed Naruto out of the convenience store. It was the end of October and the air was cool and crisp. There were trees with metal fences around them lining the sidewalk. One of the few spots in the city with nature. The leaves had long fallen and left the branches bare. 

“Naruto...I…” Choji began when he saw Naruto handing him the snicker’s bar. He knew Naruto witnessed him almost stealing. Choji looked at Naruto’s outstretched hand and hesitated. 

“I didn’t mean…” Choji fumbled. He was lying. He knew what he was doing. He knew he meant it which was why he couldn’t complete the sentence. His face turned red with embarrassment and he felt like crying. 

“It’s okay.” Naruto stated. “Take it.” 

Choji reached out and grabbed the candy bar. He felt his eyes watering and he blinked. He looked back at Naruto who was holding the paper bag at his hip. 

“Where are you going?” Naruto asked breaking the tension.

“Shikamaru’s. Do you want to come?” 

“Mhm no thank you. I’m on cook team tonight.” Naruto spoke and held the brown bag up. “Well, have fun. Also, you should really consider joining the academic decathlon, Choji! I’m still in the process of recruiting Shikamaru. I’ll see you in school. Bye!” Naruto concluded as he spun around and began walking away. 

Choji was left with his brain spinning as if he experienced whiplash. He didn’t understand what had happened, and as he watched Naruto walking down the sidewalk. He didn’t understand Naruto...at all. He was different. Choji felt the guilt of what he was about to do settle in and he began to wipe his eyes. 

Choji remained in the closet. He didn’t know what was happening. He tried opening the door but it was locked. He was alone. He was hiding, but he didn’t know what or who he was hiding from. There was no one else here. He leaned up against the back of the closet and felt the wall shifting. The wall gave way and Choji found himself plummeting backwards in the darkness. He thought he was going to keep falling forever when he landed on his spine with a crash. He gasped. The wind was knocked out of him. His heart fluttered. He could feel a cool breeze coming from behind and he shivered. 

He pushed himself up and held his hands out in front of him. His hands swept through empty air, and he began moving through a narrow hallway wondering what was at the end. He could feel the walls on both sides of him but nothing in front of him. He walked with one hand pressed up against the wall and one outstretched in front of him. He was careful and deliberate with his steps. He was afraid he was going to step on a rusty nail or get a sliver. He didn’t know how long he was walking for, but he eventually reached the end. His hands brushed against something that jiggled. It was a door. He felt around until he found the door handle and he opened it. 

The door led to a pantry, and the pantry led to an industrial sized kitchen. Choji poked his head out and looked around. The kitchen was as silent and still as a cemetery. Kiba wasn’t anywhere in sight. He began to move through the kitchen. It didn’t take long for him to stumble onto the bodies. He saw Sakura first. Her eyes were open, her pupils blown and glazed over in a blue film. Blood had poured from her nose and stained her mouth, chin and pooled in a puddle on the floor. Her hand was curled and limp. He saw the gash on the side of her temple. He saw chunks of skull missing and blood matted her hair. Next he saw Suigetsu. He was laying flat on his back as if he was in the middle of making a snow angel in the snow. His limbs spread out. His eyes were closed. There was a darkened circle in the center of his forehead and halo of blood pooled around his head. Neither were moving. Neither were breathing. Neither were alive.

It wasn't about seeing Sakura and Suigetsu...it was happening upon a murder scene that terrorized Choji. 

Choji stumbled backwards, he lost his balance and slammed down on his tailbone. He started shaking. His pupils turned into pinpricks and the tiny hairs all over his body stood on end. Fear didn’t just consume him, it ravaged him. It rattled his very being and changed him on the cellular level like a fire burning a forest during the dry season. The fire wasn’t going to stop until everything had burned to the ground, and Choji was still alive. It wasn't about Sakura and Suigetsu laying dead on the floor it was about a murder walking around, and the possibility that he was going to be next.

He heard the sound of rubber hitting the floor and he looked up expecting to see the murderer returning to the scene of the crime only to to see Naruto and Sasuke. They were both gasping for breath. He watched as both became encapsulated by the murder scene in front of them. He watched both their responses unfurl slowly and chaotically. He watched the unraveling. He watched them responding not because it was a murder scene but because they were emotionally attached to the person. They were plucked until nothing was left and they were both on the floor. Watching them seemed to worsen his own condition and it felt as if someone was stabbing his stomach repeatedly. He could feel the stomach acid burning his throat. A feeling of guilt was born and filled him. 

He felt it. It hit him like a semi. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he hit the floor. His body began jerking and twitching as he succumbed to a grand mal seizure. 

Naruto was the first to notice Choji having a seizure. He heard the gurgling noises as foamed filled his mouth. He watched as Sasuke was bent over Suigetsu’s body holding his hand. Naruto stood up and ran to Choji. He began pushing Choji to his side when Hinata and Ino appeared.

Ino screamed and dropped the book she was carrying. Her eyes locked on Sakura. Hinata’s eyes frantically swept over the scene. She saw the bodies of Suigetsu and Sakura and at first it didn’t click. They looked like tipped over mannequins with human hair. She saw the pools of red and the splatter on the white tiled wall. It looked like a Jackson Pollock painting. She saw Naruto moved Choji to his side. She watched as Choji’s body jerked violently like a stepped on spider, and she realized he was experiencing another seizure. Limbs jerked in all directions. Neurons firing haphazardly. She saw that Naruto was alive and in one piece and she exhaled thanking the gods he was okay. Her eyes moved back to Sakura and Suigetsu. 

“Ino!” Hinata yelled wanting to snap her out of it. 

Ino had gathered Sakura in her arms and was sobbing uncontrollably. She rocked Sakura’s lifeless body back and forth. Hinata watched as Sakura’s head lopped back and forth. The movement caused more blood to pulsate from the gash on the side of her head and drip to the floor. She decided to let her be. Hinata turned around and picked up the book that Ino had dropped and moved to where Naruto was. He looked up at her.

“We can bring them back.” Hinata stated. Her eyes lighting up as she held the leather bound book. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and shook his head.

“We can bring them back to life!” Hinata repeated and nodded her head yes. “With this! We can do it!” 

“What did you say?” Naruto asked finally finding his voice. “How?”

“We need to resurrect them. We follow the book. We can do it. We just need to bring them into the basement and do exactly what the book says!” 

“What are you talking about that sounds crazy!” Naruto interjected. 

“No-no-no! It isn’t!” Hinata defended. “You said we were all going to go home! All of us!” 

Hinata reached out and grabbed Naruto’s hand. Her hand felt warm. Naruto began to look at her. Really look at her. He had become hypervigilant and hyper focused on every detail. Her eyes were a pale whitish-blue. They swirled in fantasy and make believe. They were round and at times appeared too big for her face. Her face was a perfect heart-shape. Despite the blood and dirt smeared across her face her features were still soft and child-like. Her hair continued to look like a hairdresser’s nightmare and locks of hair jutted out in all directions. 

Naruto nodded his head. He wanted all of them to go home. Naruto continued to keep Choji on his side as he worked his way through his seizure. 

“What did you say?” Sasuke asked. He had turned to look at Hinata and Naruto. 

“We can bring them back to life!” Hinata stated confidently. 

“Are you insane?” Sasuke demanded his voice as coarse as salt. “Are you stupid?” 

“She’s right. We can try it…” Ino spoke up. She lifted her head. Strands of hair fell across her face, but her sea-foam green eyes were illuminated. They pierced through her platinum blonde locks. Her face shined with the gloss of her tears. She was coming back to her senses, and remembered what Gyuki told them. “If it doesn’t work...it doesn’t work...but we need to try!” 

“Naruto you can’t be buying this!” Sasuke spoke in disbelief. 

“What if we can?” Naruto asked and Sasuke’s jaw dropped. Hinata was right. Naruto wanted all of them to go home, and he promised they would all go home. All of them. He looked around the room and noticed somebody was missing. “Where’s Lee?” 

Ino flickered her eyes around and then stopped when she landed on Hinata. “He went to the infirmary to see Kiba.” Hinata nodded her head in remembrance. Naruto stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Sasuke asked his eyebrows furrowing.

“To find Lee!” Naruto answered. 

“And get yourself killed?” Sasuke argued and stood up. "You can't just leave! We have to stay together now more than ever!" 

“No-”

“I’m here.” Lee’s voice carried through the kitchen. Everyone’s head jerked to see Lee stumbling through. His face was pale and clammy. His eyes looked shakily at Suigetsu’s body, to Sakura’s who remained in Ino’s arms. Matatabi was right. Everything he told him was right. 

“This place...is a bad place. We need to leave.” Lee spoke his voice shaky. 

“We can’t! We need to bring them back to life!” Ino said. She gently placed Sakura on the ground and stood up. She walked to Hinata and took the book from her hands. “We use this and we can bring them back.” 

“We can’t...the house is still hungry. If we don’t leave we’re all going to die!” 

“No! Not yet!” Ino argued and shook her head. “They did it before...and we can do it now!” 

“Do what?” Lee asked.

“Raise the dead.” Isobu answered. He had appeared sitting on one of the metal preparation tables flanked with Matatabi on one side and Gyuki on the other. 

There was recognition in their eyes. Naruto and Sasuke focused their attention on Isobu. Hinata and Ino stared at Gyuki, and Lee kept his eyes on Matatabi. They had all accepted it in that moment they all had been communing with the dead. Choji began to come to and he moaned from the ground. Hinata glanced at Choji as he rolled to his back and stood up to stare at Gyuki who began to count on his fingers. Hinata watched. He was counting to six. 

“And we can help you.” Isobu continued. At that moment Naruto recognized where the accent was coming from. Isobu was from the islands of Kirigakure. 

“Really?” Ino asked. 

“Quid pro quo.” Isobu said. He crossed his legs and clarified. “We will help you and in exchange you will help us.” 

“I won’t go down in the basement.” Matatabi interrupted. He shook his head no. “I won’t go back!” He clenched his hands into fists. 

“No need. Son Goku is already in the basement.” Isobu spoke and there was an immediate look of relief on Matatabi’s face. 

“He doesn’t leave the basement.” Gyuki clarified. He had stopped counting. Isobu smiled and nodded. 

“We can help you.” Isobu stated as he looked at the group. 

“We’ve done it before.” Gyuki clarified. 

“But we have to go to the basement.” Isobu spoke, and Gyuki finished. “In the school room, in the basement. It’s the only place we can do it.” 

“What do you want in return?” Sasuke asked. He knew the world of quid pro quo. His family lived and breathed it. 

“We want our souls to be set free. We want to leave here.” 

“That’s it?” Sasuke asked. The three nodded their heads simultaneously. It was creepy and his stomach flipped. Matatabi scanned their faces and stopped when he came to Naruto. His eyes widened and he grabbed hold of Isobu’s arm and squeezed. It caused Gyuki to look in curiosity at what was happening. His eyes fell on Naruto and he froze. It was the same look of recognition. Naruto felt as if they knew something he didn’t...a secret they were about to uncover, but they didn’t, all secrets were buried with the dead after all. 

“It’s just a resemblance...he says. He doesn’t know who he is...he says. Just a family resemblance is all.” Isobu spoke loudly as three sets of eyes scanned Naruto from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. Sasuke watched as they stared at Naruto. He was about to say something when he was interrupted. 

“Kurama.” Lee clarified. “He looks like Kurama doesn’t he!” All three simultaneously nodded their heads in agreement. Lee nodded his head. It was the affirmation he needed to prove he was right. Naruto stared back blankly. 

“What about Orochimaru and Kabuto?” Ino asked, shaking her head and coming back to the present. 

“Oh them? Son Goku is currently keeping them preoccupied, but he won’t be able to play with them for long so we better hurry. Otherwise. The house will claim two more victims, and if it comes to that...” Isobu scanned each and every one of them as if he were a judge on a game show picking out their flaws. He was the serious judge that gave brutal feedback and rarely praised anyone. The sarcastic judge who felt superior to everyone around, and the happiest he felt was when he was tearing someone down. “...I wonder which two of you will die.” 

A shudder washed through all of them. They could feel it. Death was threaded everywhere. It was a beggar who snatched at life as if snatching scraps off the floor. 

Choji groaned louder and pushed himself up. He could feel drool rolling down his mouth and he went to wipe it. He brought his eyes to the three boys dressed in identical navy uniforms and jumped. 

“So what do we say? Let’s all take a trip down to the basement.” Isobu said and flicked his wrists up. 

*****

The generator was stalling causing the single-bulbed light on the ceiling to flicker. Off. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. On. It was silent except for the sound of the generator struggling to keep on and hummed in the background, and a collection, a chorus, of labored breathing. 

“What are we going to do?” Ino asked breaking up the silence. She was always the one who asked questions first. 

The words were barely comprehensible. She was losing her voice. Her voice was hoarse. Her vocal chords shredded. She couldn’t stop her hands from shaking, it had become involuntary. There was a synapse misfiring repeatedly inside her brain. Her right eyelid kept twitching, and she found it difficult to move her limbs. 

“We can’t tell anyone what happened here!” Suigetsu answered. 

He was covered in sweat, and standing over the body of Orochimaru. The blade of the axe had split Orochimaru’s face in two, crushing the facial bone structure. His face became concave and shifted to one side as if he were the muse of Picaso. The blade sunk deeper into the skull and exposed the grey matter that oozed out the sides. Suigetsu stepped back and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He was panting heavily, breathing in and out of his mouth, but he didn’t say anything else.

“You...saved me.” Choji gasped up at Suigetsu. His face was the color of a pickled beet. He was sitting on the floor. His hands propped behind kept him sitting upright. His knees were arched up and his bare feet were flat against the cement. There was a potent smell of urine swarming Choji. A warm puddle had formed between his legs, and dampened his white-washed jeans. 

“Did you piss yourself?” Suigetsu asked as he looked down at Choji. He covered his nose and mouth with his hand. Choji looked down between his legs. He had. 

“What do you mean we can’t tell anyone?” Ino asked. She looked down and saw Sakura was still holding onto her hand. The contact was soothing and she squeezed her hand. 

“He’s right...we can’t tell anyone.” Lee wheezed. He dropped the revolver. There was only one bullet in the chamber and it had emptied into Kabuto’s left eye. It shattered the bone above and below his eye socket, impaled through his brain, and exited out the back of his skull. The bullet was now embedded into the concrete wall behind him. 

Naruto was panting. The shock was wearing off slowly as if he was defrosting in the microwave, and he tore his eyes away from the two bodies littering the floor. He was trying to stand up and felt Sasuke’s arms still wrapped around him. He remembered Sasuke pulling him back. He remembered falling backwards and on top of Sasuke. He was protesting Suigetsu sinking the blade of the axe into Orochimaru’s face. He was trying to stop Suigetsu from killing Orochimaru, and he failed. 

Naruto didn’t mind the human contact. The warmth of Sasuke’s body wrapped around him. It meant that Sasuke was alive, blood pumped through his body. It soothed him more than a warm glass of milk that they were alive.

Sasuke regained control of his body and he let go of Naruto and stumbled backwards. Naruto stood up. 

“Would they believe us even if we told them?” Sasuke asked standing up before collapsing into one of the desk chairs. There was blood all over the cement floor. “What would we even say?”

“What do you mean we don’t tell anyone?” Naruto gasped frantically. “We killed three people!” 

“No.” Sakura corrected. There was dried up blood on her face, dried up blood on her mouth, and dried up blood on her throat. There was blood trickling down the gaping wound on the side of her temple staining her pastel pink hair. “Suigetsu and Lee killed two people.” 

“And what about Kiba?” Naruto asked.

“Kiba was already long dead!” Sakura yelled. “He was already dead! We didn’t...we didn’t kill him!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Lee and I killed two people? Don’t act all innocent!” Suigetsu raged spinning around to look at Sakura. She had let go of Ino and stood up. “You and I...we can’t say shit on what happened!” Suigetsu continued as he motioned between him and Sakura. 

“It had to be done! It was a mistake and should never have happened! We all agreed!” Sakura affirmed. Her lip trembled and her body wouldn’t stop shaking. “You and Lee had no choice, it was self-defense. People will understand. They’ll believe us! We just won’t tell them--”

“That we died?” Suigetsu finished her sentence. “And here we are?” He stretched his hands out. “We had to...it was the only way.” Suigetsu stated. He turned to Naruto as if answering a question Naruto didn’t ask to explain what had occurred. 

“Nobody will believe us!” Ino croaked. It was the last thing she was able to say before her voice was stolen by Ursula.

“What if...what if someone finds them?” Sakura asked her eyes glazing over their bodies. 

“The room will take care of it.” Lee continued. He looked around the classroom in the basement. The desks and chairs were thrown about and pushed to the outskirts of the room. The chalkboard had tipped over and school supplies were strewn about. In the middle of the floor in fresh blood was a pentagram. “We’ll leave them here.” 

“Pretend none of this happened?” Naruto asked. “What about Kiba?” His voice sounded anguished and pained. 

“We’ll leave him here too.” Suigetsu answered. “We’ll burn them. Get rid of the evidence.” 

“What? Are you sick? No! We need to bring Kiba home!” Naruto argued, turning to face Suigetsu. 

“And tell people what? We made a pact with the devil to resurrect our friend only to kill him again?” Suigetsu yelled. He looked at the pentagram and then back up at Naruto. “There’s only going to be more questions, and what are we going to say? The truth? The whole truth and nothing but the truth? They’ll lock all of us up in the looney-bin!” 

“Suigetsu is right! We can’t say anything to anyone!” Lee stated. “We just have to pretend nothing happened.” 

“What will we say about Kiba?” Sakura asked. She needed to know the script they were all required to read and study and say. Ino nodded her head. It was the same question she wanted to ask but couldn’t. Her voice no longer worked. 

“We’ll tell them the truth. He died in the van.” Lee answered. Suigetsu nodded his head in agreement. 

“And if they find the van?” Naruto asked his voice filled with disgust. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“They can come up with their own explanation on what happened to his body.” Suigetsu answered. “We just keep quiet, and stick to the story!” 

“You guys can’t possibly be serious?” Naruto continued turning his attention to the rest of them. 

“We don’t have a choice! We can’t let anyone find out what we did! Please Naruto!” Lee begged. He sounded like he was on the verge of crying. His eyes watered and his face twisted into panic. 

“Hinata!” Naruto called out as he turned to see her. He needed to find an ally. She pressed her body up against the corner of the room. “We can’t leave Kiba behind!” Naruto protested.

“You want all of us to suffer because of one person? He’s already dead! We aren’t lying about that! He died in the accident!” Suigetsu yelled at Naruto. “How are we supposed to explain what happened to me and Sakura?” 

“He’s right. Kiba was dead since the beginning.” Hinata spoke hoarsely. She had her spine pressed up against one of the corners. “We were too late to save him.” 

She was sitting down and between her arms, laying against her stomach, was Kiba's body. His eyes were closed. His legs were stitched and bandaged together. He was wearing his cut up jeans and long-sleeved band t-shirt. His socks and shoes were missing. His feet, calves, and knees were exposed. His body had returned to the bloating stage of decomposition and the room began to fill with his gases. 

“But…” Naruto began only he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“But nothing! We did everything we could!” Suigetsu continued. He turned and grabbed Naruto’s hand and jerked him forcing him to look at him. He needed to make Naruto understand. He needed Naruto to agree. “We did what we had to do to survive...and we all survived...together just like you wanted, just like I wanted, what we all wanted, Naruto!” 

Naruto lifted his head and looked at Suigetsu, and Suigetsu immediately let go of him. The look he gave him was of pure desperation. He shifted his eyes to look at Ino and Sakura. Both mirrored traumatized expressions. He turned to see Choji crab walking backwards and standing up. Choji gave him an expression that agreed with Hinata. He looked at Lee who had the expression of a kidnapped child moments before death.

Would anyone believe them? Would they understand it was in self-defense? And if they didn’t believe them? What would become of them? What would become of Suigetsu? Of Lee? Of Sakura? He turned to Sasuke who gave him a helpless expression. Sasuke already sided with Suigetsu and Lee. He already tried to stop him from interfering. Finally, he looked to Hinata who was combing her fingers through Kiba’s hair. 

They had all survived. They were all alive, and they were one step away from going home. 

“Okay.” Naruto answered, but Suigetsu didn’t believe him. 

“We all have to promise! A blood oath!” Suigetsu declared pulling out Sakumo’s pocket knife and pulling the blade out. He stepped into the middle of the pentagram. He needed to start with Naruto. “Give me your hand Naruto.” He stated and held his hand out. 

Naruto hesitated and licked his lips. He glanced to the side, avoiding Suigetsu’s eyes, stalling for time. He was waiting but he didn’t know what he was waiting for. “Naruto!” He looked up and found everybody had begun to gather around forming a perfect circle around them.

He held his hand out and Suigetsu wrapped his hands around his wrist and pulled it closer forcing him to step back into the pentagram. Suigetsu took the blade of the knife to Naruto’s life line on his palm. He tightened his hold on his wrist afraid if he didn’t Naruto was going to slip out. 

“Now repeat after me. We’re going to forget everything that has happened here, and we’re never going to speak about this ever again.” 

And they did...they really did forget.

**END PART ONE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I couldn't wait to upload again. This is the end of Part 1. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for the continued support!


	13. Chapter 13

# Part Two: What Happened Next 

  
**“The turtle couldn't help us.”― Stephen King, It**

> doc·u·men·ta·ry (noun) a movie or a television or radio program that provides a factual record or report.

“My name is Nobuo Tobita and I’m 42 years old. I’ve been employed by Konoha National Park for the past twenty years, and I was a part of search and rescue the last fifteen.”

Nobuo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was wearing a bright orange, light reflectant, water resistant jacket that had his last name stitched across the breast pocket. He was positioned in the middle of the studio. Behind him was a grey muslin backdrop. In front of him were cinema cameras, studio lights, and a full production staff. There were a total of three cameras. One positioned straight in front of him, he was told to look directly at this one when he spoke, and two positioned on either side of him. One of the staff held a boom mic that was several feet above him. There was sound equipment set up with wires running along the cement floor and everything was dizzying. 

“The mountains have a nickname right?” Deidara, the interviewer, asked. He was standing off camera holding a clipboard with meticulous questions outlined in red. The question caused Nobuo to chuckle as if they were sharing an inside joke, and he nodded his head.

“The locals call it _Sangaku no Hakaba_.”

“What does that translate to?”

“The Mountain Graveyard.”

“When did it get that nickname?” 

“In 2002...when they discovered the bodies of five boys at Camp Konohagakure, and that winter three mountain climbers got caught up in a snowstorm and froze to death. After that anybody who went missing or died in those mountains...the locals attributed it to Sangaku no Hakaba.”

“Tell me about your involvement with the Annex Nine?”

“It was a disaster. Anything that could possibly go wrong went wrong from the beginning to the end.” 

“What makes you say that?”

“We were looking in the wrong part, and after the kids were rescued we were never able to recover the van, and the remains of the teacher and Kiba Inuzuka are still out there. But the Annex Nine, God was looking out for them.”

“What makes you say that?”

“If they didn’t work together and save themselves I don’t think we would have found them. If they stayed in one place and waited to be rescued. They would have died. Protocol at the time stated once someone goes missing and temperatures plummet that low after fifty-one hours it no longer becomes a rescue mission it becomes a recovery mission. Despite that we continued to search after the request of the families. They survived nine days in the mountains. That’s a miracle.”

Nobuo unzipped his breast pocket and took out a faded, wrinkled, 4x6 photograph. He held it with both hands and looked down at it for a few seconds. The memory of the day came back in such vivid detail it was as if it happened yesterday. He held it up to show the camera. It was a snapshot of eight fourteen-year-olds who simultaneously looked like children and adults. Their clothes were worn, faded, ripped, and covered in blood and dirt. They were covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes. Some were hugging each other, others held their hands in the air, and some leaned on each other for support. Even though they looked like refugees they were smiling and celebrating having been found, having been liberated from the hellish ordeal they all went through. 

“This was taken the day they were rescued. I look at this photo whenever we get a search and rescue call.” 

“Okay and CUT!” Deidara said loudly. It became organized chaos with production staff scattering to all sides of the studio. 

Deidara tucked the clipboard under his arm and went up to shake Nobuo’s hand. Deidara had the habit of using both of his hands when shaking hands. He ended up ensnaring their hand into a bear trap hold, and would continue to shake hands until it was uncomfortably long. He was told, and taught handshake etiquette, but the rules went out the door when he was engrossed in his work. 

“How did I do?” Nobuo asked. His eyes glanced down to see Deidara continued to shake his hand with no sign of letting up. He was too polite to say anything, and so he endured as his hand was continuously shaken. 

“You did great!”

“Do you want me to do anything over?”

“Nope! I think it’s a wrap. If we need to do any reshoots I’ll have my assistant call you, Wataru! Wataru will accompany you out.” 

Deidara finally released his hand and gripped his shoulder in a farewell as Wataru, the assistant, ushered him away. Deidara spun around and walked up to the middle camera and clapped his hands twice and stared off in the distance encapsulated in his own thoughts. He was wearing tight leather pants, and a short-sleeve black turtleneck shirt. His protruding eyes dilated as he took his attention to Sasori who was staring at a laptop screen, previewing the recent footage of Nobuo. 

Sasori sat in a chair that had the word DIRECTOR written in white on the back. He could feel Deidara’s eyes on him, and he turned to acknowledge him. He carefully avoided Deidara’s gaze, whose eye color he could never describe, because they seem to change with the weather, or his mood, or what color shirt he was wearing. He hoped Deidara never went missing because he wouldn’t be able to describe to the detective what color eyes he had. Today they were as clear and smooth as a robin’s egg. 

“I think we’re good with him, right? With the footage this morning and again this afternoon we got all we wanted him to say. What do you think?” Deidara asked as he took the clipboard out and began running down the checklists he made in messy, nearly-illegible, handwriting. 

“Mhm.” Sasori agreed and watched Deidara as he began to double check his notes. 

“Do you think they will green light us for the docuseries?” Deidara asked as he looked back up at Sasori. The question was a loaded question. He was really asking if they had completed the necessary steps the network wanted before signing off. Those necessary steps that Deidara wanted Sasori to complete. 

“The network wanted all eight survivors to sign on before they sign off.” Sasori reminded Deidara.

“I know...any updates with Uzumaki?” 

“Mhm.”

“Wait...am I going to want to be sitting or standing for this news.” 

“Sitting.”

Deidara seemed to deflate as if there was a tiny hole pierced in a birthday balloon. His face went from a hopeful five year old to a middle aged man stuck in a deadend job. Sasori tried to stifle a smirk as he watched Deidara retrieve another chair and drag it so that he was sitting parallel from him. Something about Deidara’s expressions and reactions made him an easy target for teasing. He was gullible. So gullible he’d probably believe that guillible wasn’t in the dictionary. Sasori couldn’t keep the act up any longer and caved. 

“Uzumaki signed on. His flight lands tonight.” 

Deidara’s mouth opened and his eyes grew even larger. He shook his head comprehending that it was good news and not bad news. 

“He signed on?!”

“On the dotted line.” 

Deidara’s face lit up like Time’s Square when the ball dropped. Naruto Uzumaki was the pseudo leader of the Annex Nine. He was attributed for keeping everyone together, keeping morale up, and keeping them sane. He was practically written for the role and couldn’t be anymore perfect. In every interview, on every news outlet, Naruto was the Konoha Dream: blue-eyed, blonde-haired, charismatic orphan who rose up in the face of adversary. He was every journalist's dream as a protagonist in their article. A hero. However sometime in 2009 he seemed to abruptly stop doing interviews, and declined all media offers, and seemed to go into obscurity. 

The world was fascinated with the Annex Nine and Naruto was the glue that stuck them all together. Once Naruto dropped out of the media spotlight the others followed suit, and soon only the locals in Konoha knew about them. Deidara and Sasori have been after Naruto for the past year trying to convince him to sign-on to their documentary. They wanted to make a docuseries, but would settle for a documentary with the possibility of turning it into a docuseries in the future. 

The timing was too perfect. It was coming up on the ninth anniversary. Everyone else in the Annex Nine signed the contract some with attorneys who wanted special caveats added and some things removed, some without an attorney bargained on their own, and Naruto was the hardest to convince. He flat out rejected the idea every time they approached him. It took time, money, and energy as he has been living out in Suna working for Habitat for Humanity. Everyone else still remained in Konoha. He continued to be the outlier in every way possible. 

“So...he really did it?” Deidara asked to clarify it one more time and Sasori nodded his head. “I knew it was good to send Itachi.” 

The only other time Naruto was in the media was in 2012 and it had nothing to do with the Annex Nine. He had attended a $1,000 per plate dinner fundraiser for Mikoto Uchiha who was up for reelection. Mikoto’s campaign platform had changed and she was campaigning around equal rights by parading her gay son and his boyfriend around the fundraiser ensuring adequate press coverage. It was so over-the-top and in-your-face tongue-in-cheek. Yet she was reelected. She profited off of it, and even though Deidara thought he was better than her. He’d be lying. He was interested in the relationship dynamics of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, who have since broken up. 

“It was risky. It could have gone either way.” Sasori commented. 

“It was a gamble and you know how lucky I am at blackjack!” Deidara basked in the moment and then continued to ask questions. “Did he go in as our attorney or as Naruto’s friend?” It was a gamble because Itachi was Sasuke’s older brother. 

“Friends. He just said it was done and that he booked Naruto and himself a flight back.” 

“God! To witness Itachi in Suna. The super massive black hole in the country of the sun.” Deidara spoke as he tried to envision the deadpan, expressionless, Itachi who dressed in all black in the country full of sun and warmth. He wondered if he had a sunburn, and chuckled to himself as he pictured it. 

“Want to hear something else?” Sasori asked. He propped his elbow on the armchair and rested his head on it. He tilted his head and smirked. It captured Deidara’s attention and he stated ethustically, yes. “Itachi’s flying coach.” 

“WHAT?! Stop the press! Itachi Uchiha is flying coach?”

“Mhm. Apparently Naruto demanded Itachi fly back coach with him or he wasn’t going. Itachi wasn’t even at the airport and he was already sulking and being passive aggressive.” 

“Perfect...everything is just going perfect!” Deidara began flipping through the papers on his clipboard and began giving updates on where they stood in their planning. “Our research teams are all on track. The Camp K team is gathering information with the help of Lee Rock. We have the media team editing every media clip of every Annex Nine interview, and we have the missing camper Sakumo Hatake team.” 

Sasori nodded his head as Deidara rattled off the updates. He remained quiet and didn’t answer. They had different reasons for choosing to create a documentary on the Annex Nine. Deidara wanted to showcase humans overcoming tragedy and surviving. Sasori was doubtful from the beginning. There were too many holes, inconsistencies, and too many coincidences to be considered...coincidences. Sasori wanted to know the real story, and wanted to know why the Annex Nine crossed paths with two huge cases that have happened within the mountains. First surviving the accident and search and rescue being unable to find the wreckage of the van, to finding Sakumo’s campsite and bringing back his pocket watch as proof, to finding their way to Camp Konohagakure without any guidance, to staying there for a full day and a half after the storm had passed and cleared before venturing down the path to the main road. 

“What?” Deidara asked.

“Nothing.”

“Do you still think something is fishy?” 

“Things just don’t add up. There are missing parts to their story.”

“What do you expect they were kids lost in the woods.” 

“What if...what if all nine of them survived the accident.”

“What are you saying?”

“What if they killed the ninth.”

Deidara rolled his eyes and flopped back in his chair. “You and your conspiracy theories.” 

“I just don’t believe the Brady Bunch-friendship front they displayed. Their story seemed too rehearsed, they’re too many holes...too many inconsistencies. Like why did they wait a full day and a half at Camp Konohagakure after the storm passed and cleared before leaving?”

“They bonded over tragedy! It happens, and they were injured they probably needed to regain their strength! We can explore some of these things that’s why we have the research teams! Plus it’ll give us more to go on for the docuseries...also...can you imagine the reaction when we take them back to Camp K.” 

“Itachi said the contract is almost finalized for renting out the place. He’ll finish it up when he returns. I’m still surprised everyone is on board to go back. That right there is suspicious. Do you think it’s haunted like the locals say?” Sasori asked. 

He wondered if it was some kind of exposure therapy they wanted for their willingness to return. It would be both empowering and emotional, and he knew that was the reason Deidara pushed so hard for this to be part of the documentary. The land and camp became abandoned until a few years ago when it was purchased. The couple who purchased it began renovating it and to offset the costs started renting it out as a bed and breakfast. 

“It’s becoming commercialized marketed as a haunted bed-and-breakfast. A mecca for ghost hunters, mediums, and supernatural enthusiasts! Haunted? Ha. It’s just like Lizzie Borden’s house today. Just a tourist attraction. Will we have it in time?”

“Mhm. Itachi said he’s still negotiating the numbers but assured us it will.” 

“And the restaurant is booked for tomorrow night?” 

“Tomorrow at 7:00PM sharp. It’ll be an Annex Nine reunion.” 

*****

Hinata held the tray of hand painted intricate tea cups, teapots and tea koozies high above her head. She maneuvered effortlessly around clusters of couches, loveseats, wooden tables and mismatched painted wooden seats. Her hair spilled over her shoulders until it reached the small of her back which was styled in braids and decorated beads. She was wearing a tanktop that exposed her midriff and a long flowing floral dress that reached her ankles. There were multicolored bracelets on her wrists, a puka shell necklace around her neck, and an anklet that chimed when she moved. She reached her destination and began to set down the tea koozies in front of a table of college students then the accompanying teapots and tea cups. 

She worked at a Tarot Tea Lounge centered in the historic district. The inside walls were brick and mortar with exposed industrial beams and pipes, and the floor cement. There were edison lights hanging down and it was decorated with whimsical, astrological, and native american decorations. The air smelled of lavender and sage. The atmosphere was calming and tranquil. 

She’s been working here since she graduated with her bachelors in Language and International Trade following another mental breakdown. A result of her overbearing parents and the Hyuga Clan dynamics. She stepped down as next in line to become head of the family. Instead of following through with graduate school she dropped out and moved out of her family home. It was her first and only job and she had calluses on her fingers which showed her working class status. It was liberating and she hasn’t looked back. 

She went from a poor little rich girl, to one of the survivors of the Annex Nine, to finally just being Hinata, and she never felt freer. She began to explore her own interests and took note of her own beliefs and values. It was a pilgrimage of self-discovery and finding herself. It felt as if there were missing pieces of herself scattered around the universe and they’ve been missing since she walked out of the mountains. She wanted answers. She began diving into the occult. She began to read up on astrology, alchemy, and natural magic. She studied tarot cards in an apprenticeship under the owner of the tea lounge, and began to provide tarot readings to patrons. 

There was a balance in the universe. Things couldn’t be made out of nothing. Death and life weren’t opposites, they were a continuum. The Grim Reaper simply escorted you from one life to another life and kept you on the path so you don’t get lost. That’s what she wanted to believe happened to Kiba. He was led by the Grim Reaper from this life and reborn into another life, however there was a part of her that was doubtful, and a small voice whispered to her in the space between sleep and consciousness...telling her Kiba had wandered off the path and had gotten lost...and it was her fault. 

Her memory was scattered of her time spent in the mountains. She did remember seeing Kiba hanging upside down. She had seen all the life drained from him causing him to look like a mannequin. She remembered seeing Kiba dead. She agreed to be part of the documentary almost immediately when it was presented to her by Deidara and Sasori. She didn’t want the money. She didn’t want to be pushed back in the media spotlight. She didn’t want recognition, or praise. She was hoping she would be able to reclaim the missing parts of her that were stolen while she was lost in the wilderness during those nine days.

Tomorrow was going to be a reunion dinner. She was both excited and anxious. She didn’t know why. They all grew close when they were rescued, and became best friends. Suigetsu, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Choji, and Naruto. It was a hodgepodge group that remained friends until their high school graduation when they all went their separate ways. Scattered like seeds in the wind and planted where they fell. She had reconnected with a few during school breaks but she couldn’t remember the last time they were all together...except...Naruto had been refusing. The last phone conversation she had with Naruto he was still out in Suna. He signed up for an additional six months working for Habitat for Humanity while his application for the Peace Corp was being processed. He wanted to travel further away from Konoha. 

After clocking out she grabbed her messenger bag and walked out. The forecast was warmer and drier than usual for May she didn’t need a coat even at night. She stopped walking when she saw a familiar sight. She blinked and shook her head thinking it was a hallucination but it wasn’t and she screamed as she started running towards him with her arms spread.

“Naruto!” She exclaimed and hugged him. He had turned around hearing his name. The wind was knocked out of him as she slammed into his chest. 

“Hinata?” He asked. He rebalanced and looked down. 

“What are you doing here?” Hinata asked.

“I...I decided to do the documentary.” 

“Really? Since when? When did you get here? Where are you staying?” She fired questions in rapid succession. 

She let go of Naruto and took a step back. He remained the same height at 5’11 but he had filled out. He had been doing manual labor the past year and it showed. She could see well defined muscles even though he was wearing a thin long-sleeved shirt. His skin was both sun kissed and seemed to glow causing the blues of his eyes to pop the color of delphinium flowers. He always had warmed undertones and they seemed to magnify. He looked like he belonged on the beach with a surfboard. His hair was longer, bleach blonde, and wild. He smelled of sunblock and baked earth. She found herself blushing and could feel her cheeks and neck explode in warm colors of red. 

Naruto laughed his full belly laugh. He ran a hand through his hair. 

“I got in a few hours ago, and I’m temporarily staying at Hotel Konoha until I figure out something more stable.” 

“Does Sasuke know you’re here?” Hinata asked and it caused the smile to leave Naruto’s face. He grew uncomfortable and shifted his weight. His eyes looked down and then to the side. 

“No...I don’t know how to approach him. I figured the best course of action is to just show up tomorrow at dinner and hope for the best.” 

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“No.” Naruto admitted and shrugged as if there wasn’t an alternative solution. “We haven’t talked in a couple of months, and if I showed up at his apartment now I’m sure he would slam the door in my face...at least with others around he can’t make too big of a scene, right?” His voice didn’t sound confident and he sounded as if he was trying to convince himself. 

She heard the details from Ino whose super power was she could read anybody like an open book. Ino knew their relationship was on fire before they did. She was fire watch sitting in the tower and sounding the alarm. Sasuke and Naruto attended the same university after graduating, and began dating their sophomore year. They continued to date until Sasuke declared he was going to law school and Naruto signed up for Habitat for Humanity. They went on a break during those six months Naruto was gone, and when Naruto signed up for another six months, it seemed their temporary break became an official breakup. 

“If anything happens you know I’m always on your side!” Hinata stated supportively. 

She could still feel it. Her school girl crush. It resurfaced and her biggest regret was never confessing to Naruto. In high school she thought about doing it verbally, and then she thought about writing it down, and she even thought about telling Ino to tell him. She swallowed them, and tried to pretend she didn’t have feelings. Ino said it was obvious and she wasn’t good at hiding it. Even now it didn’t feel real. Naruto in the flesh. Even though he was standing in front of her it felt as if he was a million miles away. Her stomach flipped. He smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled back. She could feel her face flushing once more. 

“Where are you going?” Hinata asked. Naruto paused for a moment before answering. 

“I’m meeting someone.” 

It felt as if he was hiding something but she didn’t press. She hugged him again. She felt a surge of emotions washing over her. Mostly happiness and relief that he decided to be part of the documentary and they would all be together again. 

“It’s so good to see you-you have no idea, Naruto!” Hinata spoke and she could feel tears brimming her eyes. Naruto hugged her back. They parted ways. She watched Naruto walking down the sidewalk wondering who he was meeting and why he was meeting them this late. She turned around her head swirling with questions and walked home. 

*****

Lee’s bangs were pinned back and he was standing in front of a portable whiteboard staring at it for the better part of the hour. There were photographs of four school aged boys taped on the board and underneath were their names: Isobu, Matatobi, Gyuki, and Son Goku. They were the four identified boys from the massacre at Camp Konohagakure. The fifth boy remained unknown and was represented by a white piece of paper with a question mark drawn on in sharpie. Beneath the row of boys and the question mark paper were the names: Shukaku and Kurama. Lee had been staring at these two names specifically. Directly beneath Shukaku was a picture, and beneath Kurama’s name was a picture of 14 year old Naruto and colored over his blonde hair was red sharpie. 

Shukaku was one of the boys who attended Camp Konohagakure, and when the school shut down he returned to Suna where he was adopted by the Kazekage. He was called a genius. He graduated high school at fourteen and graduated with his bachelor's degree at eighteen. Today he is a twenty-seven years old biomedical scientist working at the Centers for Disease and Control, and Lee, he had Shukaku’s cellphone number written down on a piece of paper. It was taped beneath his picture. Lee’s looked at Shukaku’s picture. He had an impish gleam in his cat eyes and sandy hair that was short on the side, longer on top, and parted on the left. He wore a smug expression. There was an attractiveness about him that Lee couldn’t describe because it frightened him at the same time. He resembled a millionaire yuppie who would perform live autopsies on his yacht just to amuse himself. 

There was a resurgence in his interest in Camp Konohagakure. He was helping his parents clean out their garage the summer he graduated with his bachelors, and he found an old backpack with workbooks insides. His parents told him when Lee was rescued he was wearing the backpack. He had forgotten about it entirely. The workbooks belonged to Matatabi who was dead, Shukaku who was alive, and Kurama whose existence didn’t exist except for his name written in the workbook. When he found the workbooks Lee called Naruto and asked him if the name, Kurama Uzumaki, meant anything. Naruto stated it didn’t and he didn’t know a Kurama. That night Lee had a vivid dream about meeting Kurama who appeared identical to Naruto except Kurama had auburn colored hair. Lee kept having recurring dreams about Kurama. 

The first hypothesis was Kurama was the fifth boy who was murdered in the masacre, and the second hypothesis was he was the twin brother of Naruto Uzumaki. 

Lee graduated university with a degree in journalism and has been researching Camp Konohagakure since interning at the Konoha Post Standard. When he was approached by Deidara and Sasori to participate in the documentary he agreed with the condition he assisted in research. He wanted to understand what really happened at that school. It was hard to explain, but he felt a connection with the camp and a drive to solve what really happened to those boys, specifically, he wanted to identify the fifth boy. 

One of the clues he hoped would help solve these mysteries was taped to the whiteboard: Shukaku’s cell phone number. Lee took out his cell phone and dialed the number. The call went to voicemail. 

“Hi. My name is Lee Rock and I was one of the Annex Nine...I’m calling because I have some workbooks that I found while at Camp Konohagakure. Workbooks that belonged to you, Matatobi...and Kurama. I was calling because I had some questions about Kurama I was hoping you were able to answer. Please give me a call back at your earliest convenience.” 

Lee exhaled and plopped down in a chair. There was a mug of cold, stale, coffee that he took and drank from. It tasted of sludge and filled with coffee grounds. The second thing he was waiting on was a copy of Naruto’s birth certificate. He called Naruto’s caseworker, Iruka, and lied stating he wanted some information on the city he was born--saying he was composing a small collage on everyone in the Annex Nine. Much to Lee’s shock...Naruto was born in Konoha at Konoha University Hospital. It was only a hop, skip, and a jump until he was able to order a copy of Naruto’s birth certificate. It should arrive in the mail any day now. He hoped. It was the government so he wasn’t sure. 

He hadn’t told any of the others. The only ones aware are those who were tasked to research Camp Konohagakure. It was going to be featured in the documentary and Lee wanted to make sure everything was clear and accurate. He could feel that he was stumbling onto something big and he was close to cracking it open. The more connections he discovered the more pressure began building up in his chest. 

Lee’s phone began ringing and he grabbed at it quickly, hoping it was Shukaku. It wasn’t. It was Ino and he answered halfheartedly.

“Hey.” 

“Hey right back. Did you know Naruto agreed to be part of the documentary?”

“What? He did?” Lee immediately straightened up in his chair. 

“Mhm, apparently he’s in town. Hinata ran into him when she left work. She said he was on his way to meet someone.” 

“Sasuke?”

“No. He’s not meeting Sasuke until tomorrow night--speaking of Sasuke. I don’t know if I want to warn Sasuke to prevent a scene, or just let their reunion to happen to fulfil my sick voyeuristic fantasies.” 

Lee attended the same elementary and middle school as Sasuke, Suigetsu, Ino, and Sakura. He remembered developing a crush on Sakura because she presented as naive, sweet, and innocent, and he found Sasuke to be the man among men. He thought if he was more like Sasuke then he could easily get a girl like Sakura. In the beginning he thought that everyone was in their own social class on a ladder. He was one rung up from the ground, and they were at the top. He didn’t cross paths with them until the Annex...followed by the accident...and when they were rescued and they had become the Annex Nine he had become friends with all four. Great friends those invisible barriers and the invisible ladder vanished. 

Sasuke who had model looks, gifted with great genetics and a silver spoon in his mouth became approachable. He became human and he became likable. Suigetsu who continued to be rough around the edges with no filter, who often acted without thinking, became fiercely loyal and would stick up for all of them if someone was giving them a hard time. Sakura stopped being an unattainable goddess he idolized, and became just a regular girl he was able to have a conversation with, and Ino. He became closest with Ino. He didn’t understand why, but it felt like there was a connection with her as if he and Ino were sharing a secret yet neither of them knew what the secret was. 

Ino was the circuit board of the group. She somehow knew the dirt on everything that was happening, and would inform the others. She was very intuitive and seemed to understand what others were thinking, and she could see things others couldn’t see. Things she said were so obvious she was surprised why nobody else saw it...such as Sasuke’s attraction to Naruto, and Naruto’s eventual reciprocation. Suigetsu, who hated to admit it, was the only other one who saw what Ino saw. Lee thought in the beginning Sasuke just wanted to be Naruto’s friend, and maybe that’s where it started before things shifted from platonic to romantic love although he admitted he was blind sighted when they started dating. 

It was always an adjustment when people began dating in a friend group, yet in the beginning things came natural when Sasuke and Naruto began dating. 

After the breakup Sasuke seemed to isolate himself from the group and focused all his time and energy on law school. He would cancel plans with them and when he didn’t he was petulant and sarcastic. The last time Lee saw Sasuke he looked so miserable it physically depressed him, and when push came to shove...Lee took Sasuke’s side in the breakup. He didn’t know all the details, although Ino claimed she did, and if anybody just paid attention they would see it too. 

Naruto wanted a break from the relationship. He was feeling overwhelmed and claimed he wasn’t happy anymore. In the beginning Sasuke was supportive and didn’t protest and encouraged Naruto to do what he wanted. Naruto signed up for Habitat for Humanity and flew out to Suna for six months, and near the end of his contractual time Sasuke flew out to surprise him. However, the whole time he visited, Naruto was cold, avoided him, and at the end stated he signed up for another six months--without discussing it with Sasuke. Lee thought Naruto was a coward for not telling Sasuke how he felt. Naruto signing up for another six months was as if he had broken up with him, but felt too guilty to say it, forcing Sasuke to be the one to officially break off their relationship. 

“I say, we don’t say anything and see how it all plays out. I mean they’ve been talking on and off so it wouldn’t totally be a complete catastrophe.” Lee suggested. “Right?”

“The last time they spoke was two months ago. Sasuke ignored Naruto’s last messages, and phone calls and Naruto stopped reaching out.” 

“Maybe they’re better off as being friends.” 

“Speaking of hot and cold relationships. Heads up Sakura and Suigetsu still seem to be pretending they aren’t in a relationship...so there’s that.” 

Lee sank back in his seat and closed his eyes before answering. 

“That’ll be interesting. Why watch Days of Our Lives when we can just watch our friends.”

“Also...please don’t wear anything army green. Despite what you think, you actually don’t look good, and it makes you look like a wilted head of lettuce.”

“Uh...thanks...wait!” Lee stated registering. “Who is Naruto meeting?” 

“I don’t know. He never said. Anyways see you tomorrow!” 

Lee let the conversation sink in curious to know who Naruto was meeting so late. He began to feel a pang of guilt when he thought of Naruto back in Konoha. He didn’t expect Naruto to agree to be part of the documentary. He had rejected the last few offers. He didn’t expect Naruto to fly in today and be present at the dinner tomorrow. He didn’t know how Naruto would react with him investigating his past...ordering a copy of his birth certificate without permission or his knowledge. On some level he convinced himself that this would benefit Naruto...but it was a lie. It was a need Lee wanted to satisfy within himself...and there were questions Lee wanted to find the answers too.

Such as why he had workbooks in a backpack. Why his memory of staying at Camp Konohagakure was blurry and foggy. They had spent approximately five days there, and all he remembered was everyone working together in an abstract way with no specific details...and when the snow cleared they all walked down the path and reached the asphalt road. It was liberating even though for the first forty-five minutes there weren't any cars they had still found civilization and they knew they were going to be rescued, and they were. A car spotted them and stopped. It was a domino effect. The rest was history. They became the Annex Nine and the name stuck with them the past nine years. 

He also wanted to return to Camp Konohagakure. He hoped by returning memories would come back and he could finally piece together his swiss cheese memory. 

He began packing his things up. He glanced one last time at the whiteboard before leaving. Once again he was the last to leave the studio, and the only thing on his mind was ensuring he wore every piece of army green clothing he owned tomorrow for dinner. 

*****

Ino stood in front of her bathroom mirror and began doing her skincare routine. She never felt like she was in a partnership with her skin, and always believed her skin was working against her. Her skin was as sensitive as tissue paper and if she didn’t keep herself pickled and marinated with creams and lotions her skin would betray her again, and she would have another breakout. She rigorously maintained her skincare routine and did it every night. No exceptions. Even when she was sick with pneumonia. She brushed her fingertips across the skin on her face. It was smooth with small nonexistent pores. 

She walked out of the mountains a monster. The skin on her face was infected and she remembered her skin was so badly infected parts became necrotized. It caused her skin to blacken and peel off. The only one by her side at the hospital as she cried was her father. The stress of Ino’s disappearance was too much for her mother, and she was institutionalized. Her father spared the details but later Ino found out her mother chased a bottle of pills down with a bottle of vodka. Ino remained brave and strong for her father as her skin rotted and peeled off. She had to undergo procedures and biopsies and treatments that included oral and topical antibiotics for months before she started looking human again. 

It felt like a millennium ago, and life was never the same again. 

She took the college money that was supposed to be used for her to attend university, and instead became an internet celebrity. At eighteen she used the fame from being one of the Annex Nine and used that to promote her channel. In the beginning she started out doing makeup tutorials and skincare routines, and gradually moved to creating videos covering gruesome cold cases, serial killers, haunted house cases, and horrific cases where the perpetrator was caught and cases where the perpetrator was never caught. She made lucrative business deals with sponsors and began selling merchandise to support herself. 

She spent her days in her apartment in front of a video camera. 

Ino finished her nighttime routine and exited her bathroom when her doorbell began ringing. The sound chimed throughout her apartment and she wrinkled her nose. She wasn't expecting anyone and then thought it was Naruto surprising her. The closer she walked to the front door the more excited she became. She opened the door. The hallway was empty. She looked down both sides of the hallway to see it was empty. She wondered if it was a mistake and she closed her door. The lock clicked into place automatically. 

Her apartment was an open-floor airy concept with large vaulted ceilings and beautifully stained hardwood floors. The kitchen, living room, and dining room combined to form one large room. Her apartment was decorated with plants and flowers and pastels. She walked to her kitchen and opened up her double-door refrigerator. She stared at the unappetizing food selection hoping something would pop out at her but nothing did. She closed the refrigerator and she heard the doorbell ringing again. 

She turned her head in the direction of the front door. Pausing. The doorbell continued to be pressed. She began to get an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Somebody was pressing her doorbell repeatedly. She walked to the front door and peeked through the peephole. The doorbell stopped ringing. She looked through the hole but she didn’t see anyone there. She rolled her eyes thinking it was teenagers playing pranks like ding-dong ditch. 

She walked down the hallway and into the master bedroom. She grabbed her phone ready to order food online when the doorbell began ringing...again. Now she was feeling annoyed. She stormed to her front door and threw the door open. Once again she found the hallway completely empty. She kept the door open and stood in her doorway looking down both sides of the hallway hoping to catch the culprit redheaded. 

She waited approximately five minutes and the hallway remained still and silent. Nobody opened up their apartment door. She glanced up at the lights on the ceiling. They flickered on-off-on-off and caste the entire hallway into darkness before light flooded the hallway. She wondered if there was something wrong with the electricity, like wires were short circuiting. She shut the door and closed the external swing guard lock on her door. 

The doorbell started ringing again. She peeked through the peephole again only this time the entire hallway was dark. The doorbell kept ringing. She was about to open the door again when something slammed against the other side of the door. She yelped and jumped backwards. The thumping continued as if someone was beating their hands against her door in closed fists. 

“LEAVE OR I’M CALLING THE POLICE!” Ino screamed at the door. The answer she received sounded like someone upgraded from using their fists to using a battering ram. She watched as her whole door began shaking. It rattled against the locks and hinges. Her heartbeat increased and she could feel her palms sweating and her stomach flipped. Fear quickly filled her like helium. She ran back to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She called Sasuke. 

_Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up._

Ino screamed internally. She heard the ringing sound through the speaker. Sasuke lived in her apartment building. He actually lived here first with Naruto, and she moved in later. He was on the 27th floor and she was on the 23rd. He didn’t answer and it went to voicemail. Fuck! The doorbell kept ringing and she could still hear the pounding at her door. She called Sasuke again.

 _Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up._

“Hello?” Sasuke asked his voice sounded groggy as if he had just woken up from a dead sleep.

“SASUKE?” Ino yelled and the urgency and panic in her voice caused Sasuke to become fully awake. He sat up on his bed wide awake. “Are you in your apartment?” 

“Yeah...what’s going on?”

“Someone is trying to break into my apartment! I don’t know what to do!” She cried. “Please help me!” 

“I’m coming! I’m going to hang up and call the police!”

She locked her bedroom door. She heard a different noise coming from her front door. It was a swinging and banging noise as if whoever was at her door managed to force the door open. She could hear the door banging against the sheetrock and the doorbell ringing finally stopped. She covered her mouth and ran into her walk-in closet. She closed the door and pressed her back against the wall before crouching low.

“Someone’s in my apartment…” Ino whispered, but Sasuke had already hung up and it was radio silent from the dead call. Her voice was hoarse. Her eyes watered. 

Ino didn’t know how long she was hiding in her closet door when she heard knocking coming from the outside of her bedroom door. She didn’t move, she didn’t blink, she didn’t breathe.

“INO? IT’S ME!” Sasuke yelled from the other side. 

She stood up and ran from her closet to her door, unlocked it, and when she saw Sasuke standing there she burst into tears. She ran into his arms and hugged him as she felt tears and snot roll down her face. Her body trembling uncontrollably. 

There was no sight of the culprit. 

Sasuke stated he didn’t see anyone in the stairwell nor hallway when he came through. The only thing he found was Ino’s front door wide open. Everything happened in a blur as if someone pressed the fast forward button. Two police officers responded to Sasuke’s 911 call, headed by Obito Uchiha. The entire apartment was searched from top to bottom. Evidence was attempted to be collected but there was nothing on the door. The culprit must have been wearing gloves. 

Whoever the culprit was, after the door was open, must have turned around and left. There was no sight of anybody inside Ino’s apartment. She made a statement, and when the police left, Ino asked Sasuke if she could sleep in his apartment. He agreed. She packed a bag of things, locked her apartment door, and followed Sasuke to the elevator. 

“I thought it was a prank at first.” Ino murmured her eyes looking down at her feet. “I did until I heard someone banging on my door.” 

“Do you think it’s one of your fans?” Sasuke asked as the elevator chimed and the doors opened. 

“I don’t know...I don’t share my address anywhere and I don’t even have a PO Box. If it was I wouldn’t know how they found me.” It was the first time she felt unsafe in her apartment. It was a secured building in a relatively low crime rate side of town. 

“Some fans are obsessed and the lines of fantasy and reality are blurred. Have you heard of Ricardo Lopez the Bjork stalker, and his descent into psychotic rage? You need to be careful.” 

“Don’t victim blame me!” Ino yelled, mentally pinning the name Ricardo Lopez for a future video in the back of her mind. 

“I’m not!” Sasuke yelled defensively. “I’m just saying you don’t know who's watching you! You don’t know who is on the other side of the computer screen, which is why you should stop and get a real job.”

“Don’t yell at me!” Ino argued and she could feel her eyes watering. “It is a real job!” Her face flushed and she stared angrily at the elevator floor as it ascended upwards. 

Sasuke didn’t answer and the elevator grew suffocatingly silent. Ino brought her eyes to look up at Sasuke. He had grown taller and was now almost a foot and a half taller than her, compared to when they were kids and he was only a few inches taller than her. Looking closer now he didn’t just look physically exhausted he looked emotionally exhausted. He looked thinner, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was paler than usual. His hair was wild and he was wearing pajamas. A long sleeved navy shirt with accompanying navy plaid pajama bottoms. She covered her mouth with her hand stifling a laugh. She never would have expected Sasuke to leave his apartment without being completely presentable. 

“Thank you…” Ino spoke quietly with a small smile on her lips. 

“Mhm...I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you. A lot of bad things happen to girls.” 

Ino sighed. She knew all the things that happened to girls in this world. The majority of her content centered on girls being mutilated, kidnapped, raped, and tortured. Some corpses were taken from graves and necrophilia was performed. Awful evil things happened to girls. Girls from all ages. From the cradle to the grave. Age wasn’t a discriminant. She nodded her head in agreement. 

She entered Sasuke’s apartment and it felt as if she walked into a museum. His apartment was larger than her’s and even though it was larger in every way it felt suffocating. The feeling she felt in the elevator was magnified. The color palette was greys, whites, and blacks. It didn’t feel like a home so much as a page from an architect magazine. Everything was industrial, cold, straight lines, minimalist, marble and metal. She looked around and everything and anything that was Naruto’s was gone. Naruto had brought color and warmth into the apartment and now it felt like if she talked above a whisper she was going to get scolded. She could feel a tension raising as Sasuke noticed her hesitation and wandering eyes.

“It must be easier…” Ino blurted out. “Cleaning up...I mean Naruto was so messy all the time.” 

Mentioning Naruto’s name was the wrong thing to do. She could have said anything else and it would have been infinity better. Sasuke’s face looked mortified and then hardened into contempt. 

“You can use the guest room.” Sasuke stated as he turned and walked Ino to the guest room. 

“If it makes you feel any better...Naruto is having an equally miserable time.” She didn’t know what was wrong with her. The near break-in of her apartment scrambled her brain and the filter she normally had was gone. Sasuke stared at her as if she used a derogatory insult. 

“You don’t have to keep bringing up his name. I’m doing just fine without him and he’s doing just fine without me. I’m glad things ended sooner rather than later. I don’t want to be with someone who doesn’t want to be with me, and I don’t want to love someone who doesn’t love me back.” 

Ino felt a tightness in her throat as she stared at Sasuke. She saw a glimpse of vulnerability on Sasuke’s features before his face hardened again. When it came to the breakup even though Ino wanted to remain Switzerland if someone pressed a gun to her head and forced her to pick a side she would have sided with Sasuke. It was as if when Naruto signed up for Habitat for Humanity and left for Suna he never had any intentions of coming back. In those first six months he rarely kept in contact with her, and when she did talk with him on the phone he seemed to be putting up walls, and instead of being honest he began to use blanketed statements, and Ino knew he was hiding something, and couldn’t figure out what it was. 

“Did you get your final grades?” Ino asked changing the topic to focus on school.

“Mhm. All A’s.” 

“That’s great! You can finally relax and enjoy the summer! I wonder if Sakura got her grades back.” Ino stated enthusiastically as she set her backpack down on the guest bed. She began pulling out her pajamas. “What do you think about this documentary that they’re going to be shooting on us?” Her eyes glanced to Sasuke who leaned against the door frame. 

“It is miraculous when you think about it. Why shouldn’t there be a documentary about it?” Sasuke commented. “We all should have died...and we didn’t. We were lost for nine days and we survived. When I think about it...it kinda makes me think we’re invincible ya’ know?” 

“We survived because we worked together.” Ino commented. She wasn’t feeling too invincible after what happened to her tonight. In that moment she never felt more human and mortal knowing any minute her light could be snuffed out. “What are your thoughts about going back?”

“Back to the Camp? It’s turned into a Bed and Breakfast now, and from the brochures it’s been restored and renovated. Looks like fun. It would be nice to get away from the city. Plus, Naruto won’t be there so I can relax and enjoy myself. I’m looking forward to it...being with everyone again.”

Ino’s heart skipped a beat. She wanted to tell Sasuke that Naruto was back in town and he agreed to be part of the documentary, but she couldn’t speak. For the first time in a long time Sasuke looked relaxed, and his face brightened, and she didn’t want to ruin it. 

“Me too.” Ino agreed. “The only thing I can’t decide is what to wear so I can ensure I’m the prettiest amongst the group.” She flipped her hair. 

Sasuke laughed. “Alright well...I haven’t slept in two days so I’m going to bed. Goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“G’night.” Ino said cheesily. She collapsed back onto the king sized bed and sighed. She was both excited and hesitant about tomorrow’s reunion dinner that she forgot all about the culprit who tried to break into her apartment. 

*****

Choji stood in the middle of the gym drinking a homemade protein shake. He stared at himself in the mirror that covered one entire wall. He was covered in sweat. His hair was pulled back into a bun and he had a thick, full beard. He had grown over a foot since he was fourteen, and the fat he had accumulated as a child and teen turned into toned muscles. He was wearing a tank top that showed his muscular arms, and shorts that showed off his muscular calves. He finished his workout and picked up his duffel bag deciding to shower at home. The last time he showered at the gym, despite his precaution, he caught athletes foot. 

He walked down the street that was lit up by street lamps and lights coming from the shops and businesses that lined both sides of the street. He had his wireless headphones on listening to his post-workout playlist. It was his favorite time of night. The streets were mostly empty, and he could walk down the sidewalks without it being congested with people. He loved this street. It was a street in the historic district. The street was outlined in lights that connected the buildings from one side of the street to the buildings on the other side in a canopy. The street was a mixture of cobblestone and brick. The street lamps were vintage. The buildings were brownstones with shops and businesses retaining their vintage appeal. It looked like time had paused on this street and remained suspended as the rest of the world and city continued to age. 

He was thinking about the reunion dinner tomorrow. The semester was over and he knew Sasuke finished his first year at law school and Sakura finished her first year of medical school. They were the only ones of the group who continued their schooling. He and Ino were the only ones who didn’t attend any university at all. He was surprised by Ino’s decision when she was both talented and smart, and yet he understood her decision when it came down to it, considering what became of her mother. He didn’t attend university because he barely got his high school diploma, and he was never good at school anyways. 

Instead after graduating high school he began to focus on his fitness. On a whim he got a job as a veterinary technician. He is still working in the same veterinary clinic. He never realized how much he loved animals. It wasn’t long after that he became a vegetarian. 

He was excited that everyone was going to be there, albeit sans Naruto. He wasn’t surprised when he heard Naruto had continued to refuse all offers and contracts. Naruto had sworn off all media involvement back when they were still teens. He was never one to be in the spotlight, or to be the talk around town---and they all were, because they all were part of the Annex Nine. He wondered if that was the real reason Naruto left. 

Nobody prepared him to be thrust into the spotlight and to have all eyes on him and instead of tormenting him they were idolizing him. It was...too much and he agreed with Naruto. The constant interviews and talk shows, and flying around the world, to meeting the Hokage. It left him depleted of energy and delirious, and he was thankful when Naruto was the first to call it quits. Sasuke followed, and then Suigetsu, and one by one they all decided enough was enough and wanted to return to their normal lives, except, none of them were able to return to normal, because none of them knew what normal was anymore. 

The bullying stopped and when he became friends with Sasuke and Suigetsu it was as if a protective barrier was put around him and he was treated differently...he was treated like a human and not like a pig. He was able to come out of his shell, and he was able to grow. Even though he was double everyone’s weight and taller than everyone it felt as if he was stunted...dwarfed emotionally. Afterwards it felt as if he was finally getting the sun and water and nutrients he needed and he began to grow and bloom. 

The old Choji was dead...he was killed and buried and he never once visited the grave to mourn him. 

Choji stopped walking when he saw an older man with long dreads in his unclean wild hair, wearing layers and layers of filthy, worn-out, frayed clothing, an overgrown ungroomed beard, stumbling and swaying as he walked down the sidewalk. His sneakers were holey and the soles were detaching from the rest of his shoes. He could see the man’s toes on one of his feet. They were crusted in dirt and long and jagged. The closer the homeless man got he noticed he was covered in blood. It was red and shiny and shined when the light from the lamp post hit it. He spotted engraved dog chains hanging around his neck. 

The homeless man stopped when he spotted Choji. “Do you have any money for the bus?” Choji blinked. He felt cornered. 

“Yeah…” Choji stated and pulled from his shorts pocket his leather wallet. He opened it up and gave the man a five. 

“Thank you!” The man said happily and flashed Choji a toothless smile. He was missing teeth and what teeth he had left were rotted and black. His face was tan and leathery. His eyes were sunken in but they seemed to glow as he held the five dollar bill. He looked back up at Choji. 

“I was sleeping in the alleyway back there and when I woke up I was robbed.” The homeless man explained. Choji knew the man was lying. “I know it was my fault for sleeping in the alleyway. The shelter isn’t any safer. I figured it was a sign from God. I should visit my son...tell him how proud I am of him and that I am sorry for choosing the needle over him.” The man looked down at his appearance and shook his head. “That’s what I wanted to do...but then twenty years passed and here I am.” 

Choji was speechless. He didn’t know what to say and so he remained quiet. 

“What do you think?” The man asked.

“About what?” Choj asked.

“Should I visit my son?”

“It’s late right now...maybe in the morning?”

The man looked around the street and then tilted his head back and looked up at the blackened sky. Choji also looked up. There was too much light coming from the city he could never see the stars. It was just inky blackness and at times he wondered if there were even stars in the universe. He wondered if the balls of burning gas millions of light-years away had all burned up. He looked back at the homeless man who looked back and nodded. 

“You’re right...it’s too late. I wish I had woken up from this nightmare earlier in life, and now I’m afraid I may never wake up again.” 

Without another word the man clutched the five in his hand and began stumbling and swaying away. Choji watched him for a moment before continuing to walk down the street. His apartment was only six blocks away.

He turned his music back on and was lost in thought. He saw the flash of red and blue police lights in front of him. He began to see multiple police cars blocking off traffic. He saw a few police officers disappearing into an alleyway. He continued walking on his way home. He glanced into the alleyway to his right. He saw a portable light was set up, and light brightened up the alleyway. He looked away. He saw two men wearing navy janitorial jumpsuits speaking to a police officer. They were speaking near one of the squad cars that had blocked off traffic. He began to hear police officers speaking with one another as they were discussing what happened at the opening of the alleyway.

There was another attack. Another homeless man had his brains bashed in. Murdered. Janitorial staff found him while taking out the day's trash to the dumpster. He looked down the alleyway again, and stopped. The portable light was beaming down and illuminated the man who was laying face down. His skull was bashed in, and laying a few feet away on the ground were engraved dog tags attached to a silver necklace. His stomach dropped and he found himself sweating. He could feel his body temperature rising, and he could feel heart palpitations beating painfully in his chest. His breathing became irregular and he saw flashes of orb lights in his vision. 

It happened again. He had communed with the dead. 

A police officer noticed Choji staring at the crime scene, and angrily shooed him away. He stumbled away feeling weak and drunk when he didn’t have a drop of alcohol in his system. He didn’t know what was going on, he never did, and if he told anyone he knew they’d lock him up. So he didn't. If he did. He’d probably be on the same floor as Ino’s mom.

It wasn’t the first time, and the way it’s been happening more and more frequently he knew it wasn’t going to be the last time. He saw the walking dead...and sometimes he even communed to the walking dead. Unbeknownst to him. He didn't always know. 

The first time happened with a girl. A little girl in his apartment complex when he was nineteen. He always saw her playing by herself in the mail room. She wore the same Elsa princess dress. He saw her everyday when he checked his mailbox. She would always be singing ‘ _Let it Go_ ’. She would talk with him and it made him so nervous he quickly left every time. 

It wasn’t until the police came and arrested the couple in apartment 2B did the horrors that occurred inside that apartment came to light. The little girl Choji saw everyday in the mail room? She had been dead for three weeks before the school called in a welfare check to the police. The girl’s mother was addicted to methamphetamine and one night during a bender something set off the mother’s boyfriend and he kicked and punched the little girl so hard in the abdomen it caused internal bleeding. Her body went into sepsis. She died less than twenty-four hours later. Instead of getting her medical attention. The mother allowed her daughter to die. After. The mother tried to hide her daughter's body by putting her in the bathtub and filled it with kitty litter. 

Choji continued to see the little girl wearing the Elsa dress in the mail room everyday thereafter until he moved. It had been four years since, and he had encountered the dead several times. He knew he couldn’t tell anyone. He couldn’t even tell Shikamaru. He thought about going to therapy, but he had crappy insurance and he couldn't afford the copays nor the deductible. The only reprieve he had was fitness and so he did a therapy session everyday at the gym.

By the time he returned to his small apartment, the size of a shoe box, he was thoroughly shaken up. He popped a few xannies, he bought on the street, and hoped in the cold shower. He couldn't stop hearing the homeless man’s voice echoing in his head as the cold water rained down, and his lips turned blue, and his teeth started to chatter. 

‘ _You’re right...it’s too late. I wish I had woken up from this nightmare earlier in life, and now I’m afraid I may never wake up again._ ’ 

*****

Sakura never wanted to be alone in her apartment and worse she never wanted to have nothing to do. Right now. Both of those things were occurring. Her roommate, who was also in medical school, returned home to Suna for the summer break. She sat in the armchair in the living room and looked at her reflection in the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony. The apartment was quiet and the only noise she heard was a buzzing sound inside her head. It sounded like flies buzzing around and the noise grew louder and louder. 

She sat in the same position for three hours. She didn’t move. She didn’t speak. It felt as if she had an out-of-body experience. She was standing outside her body standing in the living room and looking down at herself sitting in the armchair. She was able to move freely around the apartment even though her physical body remained seated in the chair. She was tethered by a long ethereal umbilical cord that connected from her belly button to the belly button of her physical body. She could feel nutrients and blood and life being pumped from her into her physical body. 

She wondered what would happen if she cut the umbilical cord. Would she be reborn. She moved to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of kitchen scissors. She held it to the umbilical cord. The blade of the bottom scissor pressed up against the cord from below. She wondered if it would hurt. If it hurt would the pain be bearable, or would it drive her insane? Lead her to suicide? If she cut the cord...would she die and go to hell, or would she be reborn. 

Sakura pulled the scissors closed around the umbilical cord, and she woke up gagging. She stumbled into the bathroom. She slammed on her knees in front of the toilet just in time. The vomit came up swift and hot. She could feel her eyes watering and her nose began to sting as she heard the vomit hitting the toilet bowl water. She could feel droplets hitting her face as her vomit bounced off the surface of the water. She continued to vomit until everything inside had shriveled up. When she was done she stared at the toilet bowl. Her vomit was the color of black. The toilet was coated in black as if she had dumped a container of black paint into the toilet. 

She knew this wasn’t normal and there was no medical explanation for this...the only explanation she could give was that she was dying. It was something she felt in her bones, in her organs, and in her dreams. It wasn’t something abstract, it was something tangible. She could almost physically touch death. He was just out of reach. She noticed him when she was eighteen and at first he was so far away, but as the years went by, death inched its way closer and closer. Soon he was just out of reach. She knew she was dying from an unknown, undiagnosable, illness. It wasn't a matter of if she was going to die, but when she was going to die. 

She just wanted three more years. She wanted death to wait until she finished medical school so that when she died her obituary would say Sakura Haruna M.D. So her parents would feel proud and so she wouldn’t have wasted her life away.  
Sakura stripped of her clothes and crawled underneath her comforter. She curled up into a ball. She began thinking of the reunion dinner tomorrow. She had agreed to be a part of the documentary but she was filled with an indescribable feeling of fear and guilt and she didn’t know why. All she could attribute it to was she was alive...and Kiba was dead...they were called the Annex Nine but there were only eight alive. She tried to push the negative thoughts from her head and tried thinking of being able to be with everyone again. 

She grabbed her cell phone and sent a text message to Suigetsu.

‘Where are you?’ 

She didn’t want to be alone, and she didn’t want to have nothing to do, and in that moment she was experiencing both.

*****

Naruto walked into the Queen of Hearts tavern and looked around the darkened establishment. He knew this bar. This was the same bar they had always come to meet. A hole in the wall bar where the floors were simultaneously sticky and covered in peanut shells. The lights were dim and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. He found who he was looking for in a booth in the back. He sat down on the wooden bench and greeted Suigetsu who had a large iced mug of craft beer which was nearly empty. There was a basket of peanuts left untouched in the middle of the table. 

“Hey…” Naruto greeted unsurely. 

“Why are you here?” Suigetsu asked impatiently. He set his deepset, violet, eyes on Naruto. His medium length hair had become even more platinum it almost looked white, and it was gelled back as if he was staring in a greaser movie. He wore a business suit with the tie loosened around his neck. 

“You invited me.”

“No!” Suigetsu yelled slamming a fist on the table. He realized he was yelling and lowered his voice. “Why are you back?”

“We made a promise!” Naruto argued matching his voice with Suigetsu. 

“A promise to forget!”

“So much for forgetting when you and I are remembering right now. What we did! What had to be done to save you and Sakura---”

“Fuck. I need another drink.” Suigetsu exhaled loudly. He finished the last bit of his drink before walking towards the bar. When he came back he was holding two iced mugs filled with amber beer and set one in front of Naruto. He leaned back and stared at Naruto. 

“What changed?” Suigetsu asked. “The last time we talked you said you weren’t doing the documentary and you weren’t coming back...so what changed?” 

“Sakura called me…” Naruto stated and Suigetsu straightened up. “She thinks she’s dying. She told me she's been seeing death get closer and closer to her over the past few years.”

“What are you talking about?” Suigetsu asked. His eyebrows were so light they almost looked nonexistent. They were furrowed and caused his forehead to wrinkle. “She was just stressed because of school. She’s fine.” 

“And my migraines.” Naruto continued. “They’re getting worse.” 

“So what you’re still getting headaches.” 

“We’re in serious shit if we don’t hold up our end of the bargain.” Naruto continued seriously. He leaned over and kept his voice low. He focused his intense blue eyes on Suigetsu who was forced to keep his gaze. “Sakura is telling the truth because the same thing has been happening to me.” It was the reason he left and the reason he stayed away. 

“Does Sakura remember anything?” Suigetsu asked.

“No.” 

“Shit...I barely even remember what happened.” 

“If we don’t figure it out soon Sakura is going to be the first to die...and then you...and then me and then Sasuke--” 

“Okay! Just stop!” 

Suigetsu held his breath for a moment before letting it out slowly. He took a large gulp, paused, and took another large gulp. He leaned back in the wooden bench in the booth. He shifted his weight from side to side. His eyes rolled up to the paint peeling on the ceiling and finally he brought his eyes back to Naruto. 

“So what are we supposed to do?”

“I...don’t know.”

“Christ Naruto!”

“I’m hoping we’ll remember more when we go back.” Naruto stated calmly. 

“Do you think the rest will start to remember?” 

“I...don’t know. You and I have only started to remember the past year or two.” 

Suigetsu nodded his head solemnly. In the beginning he started having vivid dreams of Sakura being shot in the head. He saw her brain splattering across the wall and her body hitting the ground. He remembered staring down the barrel of a gun and he could feel the bullet entering through his forehead. The rest began to come back muddled and incoherent. It was around the time he noticed a change within Naruto and it was he who first invited Naruto to this bar to talk and they both realized they had remembered. 

Suigetsu didn’t want Naruto to say anything because when they spoke about it out loud it sounded crazy and unbelievable and he knew they’d be locked up. He recalled the blood promise he made Naruto agree to, he made all of them agree to, and he reminded Naruto of this pact. 

“Did you tell anyone?” Suigetsu asked. He wanted to know if the fibers of the pact were still effective. Naruto smirked and shook his head.

“You know I can’t tell anyone…”

“Did you try?”

“Every chance I got...I can’t…” Naruto grimaced. “I couldn’t.” 

“So you did try to tell Sasuke.” Suigetsu stated accusingly. 

“Yeah and I couldn’t...I’m still being affected by that stupid pact you made me make!” 

“I didn’t break you guys up so you better not blame me!” Suigetsu blurted out angrily. He was feeling guilty. 

He was the only one who knew the real reason why Naruto left Konoha. It was the stress of beginning to remember, and not being able to do anything about it. He was getting frequent migraines, and night terrors and he was becoming more irritable. Naruto’s changed behavior seemed to create friction in his relationship with Sasuke, and soon they were arguing all the time. Part of the reason was Sasuke’s upbringing and he was focused on appearances and making sure everything was perfect. Suigetsu knew there were more reasons why they eventually broke up. It seemed one thing led to another which led to another, and he couldn’t help but think the first domino to drop was when he suggested to Naruto he should leave Konoha for a while. He never expected Naruto would take his advice and leave. He thought he was going to come back after six months...but he didn’t. He continued to keep in contact with Naruto and he knew about him signing up for another six months even before Sasuke flew out for a surprise visit. 

Suigetsu expected Naruto to get mad or upset instead he watched as Naruto’s face softened.

“How...is he doing? He hasn’t talked to me the past couple of months.”

Suigetsu felt it again. The pangs of guilt. Sasuke had been avoiding all of them and every time he did see Sasuke he looked worse and worse. 

“Fucking awful...what do you think?” 

“I miss him.” Naruto stated softly and leaned back. 

“You better not play any stupid mind games! You can’t pop in and out of his life!” 

“I know. I’m not saying I want to get back together or anything I’m just saying I miss him.” 

“Well he probably misses you too but don’t be surprised when you show up tomorrow night if he punches you in the face.” 

“I would take that over him ignoring me.” 

Suigetsu smirked and took another drink. He noticed Naruto hadn’t touched his and he quirked an eyebrow. “Why aren’t you drinking?”

“Too much on my mind.” 

Suigetsu nodded his head. There was a moment of silence. Naruto stared off into the distance and Suigetsu stared absentmindedly down at the table. Suigetsu leaned over and took a peanut from the basket, cracked it open, and popped the nuts in his mouth. 

“We’re really doing this?”

“Yeah.” 

“We can’t tell anyone. Not yet...especially not Sakura. Not until we know what we’re dealing with...got it?”

“Mhm.” 

Suigetsu’s phone vibrated and he checked his messages. He received a text message from Sakura asking him where he was. He sent back stating he was on his way over to her apartment. 

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t.”

“‘Kay. I’ll see you tomorrow night. Bye.” 

“Bye.”


	14. Chapter 14

**“Monsters are real. Ghosts are too. They live inside of us, and sometimes, they win.”  
― Stephen King, The Shining**

Sasuke didn’t understand what happened. 

Things weren’t just going good they were going great. They were finishing up their senior year of university. They had just settled into their new apartment. He was studying for the law school admission test, and Naruto was studying for the graduate record examinations. Things weren’t just going great, things were going perfect. Everything in his life was perfect-- in the webster dictionary definition of perfect. Brought to consummation or completeness. From his relationship with his friends, to his love life with Naruto, to his relationship with his family, to his grades, to his apartment...everything was picture perfect...everything was going perfect until it wasn’t. He went to sleep one night in his perfect world, and when he woke up the next morning, everything began to change. 

It started with Naruto giving him the silent treatment. It was on a Tuesday. Naruto refused to tell him what was going on and an argument ensued. It started out small, insignificant. They argued before, sure, but their arguments usually resolved themselves within a couple of days. The biggest argument surrounded the apartment at The Olivia. Naruto refused to sign the lease to the apartment stating it was ‘too much’, and as a result refused to move in with Sasuke almost ruining their senior year of university. 

Sasuke went ahead and signed it himself. He knew Naruto was just throwing a tantrum. It took approximately two weeks for Naruto to cave and move in. It was their second biggest and longest argument, after the benefit dinner...incident. After the benefit dinner for his mother’s reelection Sasuke thought their relationship was going to be officially over. 

This time it wasn’t about the benefit...it was about The Olivia. He knew it. He pinpointed when the first domino fell over, and it was when Naruto moved in. 

He should have known something was off with Naruto then. He didn’t think too much about it. They had already made up. Even though it made him queasy at the time. Naruto looked relieved when he moved into their apartment at The Olivia. Almost, as if he was glad his name wasn’t on the lease, and there was nothing tying him financially to the apartment. The tension he felt in the air was ignored, and soon everything went back to normal. 

Ino who forgone university settled on creating videos which she posted on the internet. She became pretty successful and she moved out of her parent’s house and into the same apartment building. The Olivia. He liked having Ino there. Her presence seemed to relax Naruto. Sasuke loved the nights all three of them would drink and talk until late. Ino would sleep over in their guest room, because she was too drunk to make it back to her apartment, and he would snuggle into Naruto’s arms in a drunken lull. The morning would be filled with the smell of coffee and pancakes. Even though she would be the first to pass out drunk she was the first to wake up. The apartment was always filled with laughter and life and warmth. Yet even her living four floors below couldn’t prevent what happened next. She was just a bandaid. 

The argument that started it all? It centered around graduate school. 

Naruto maintained a 4.0 GPA. He was planning on applying to a dual masters/PhD clinical psychology program. Instead that Tuesday morning over french press coffee Naruto suddenly announced he wasn’t going to continue school. Sasuke wanted to know what changed, and when Naruto didn’t give him an answer that satisfied him an argument ensued. He thought it was about money...because with Naruto it was always about money. It felt as if Naruto wouldn’t truly be happy unless he was living in a cardboard box in an alley. The argument snowballed until it became an avalanche. 

“Do you think you won’t be able to pay for it?” Sasuke demanded. He stood at the kitchen island and Naruto was sitting on a barstool. He watched as Naruto ignored him and began drinking the french press coffee he had just finished making. Naruto wasn’t making eye contact. “You’re smart. You’ll get a fellowship and they’re scholarships and grants.”

“Why does it matter anyways? What? Will you stop loving me if I don’t go?” Naruto muttered bitterly. He said it under his breath but it was crystal clear. Sasuke didn’t understand what flip switched inside Naruto but he was acting completely different...he acted like an imposter. 

“No! I just want to understand the sudden change. You have wanted this since last year!” It was the first time he was really seeing Naruto. He wasn’t just in a bad mood he looked awful. He noticed there were bags under Naruto’s eyes. His eyes were the color of a puddle during an English summer rain, and his skin was blotchy and pale. He looked like a stranger who was pretending to be Naruto. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke asked softly. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing. I just don’t want to continue school right now, okay?” 

“Just tell me why? If it’s about money--”

“Oh I know.” Naruto stated coldly. He shifted those glassy-blue eyes to stare at him. Sasuke felt the queasiness in his stomach returning as Naruto spoke. “Why don’t we just throw a benefit? And we’ll have your mom parade us around?”

Their arguments always circled back to that.

Sasuke felt his face turn red with anger and embarrassment. The memory exploded inside him. He could see the banquet unfurl in front of him. The smells, the tastes, the blurred faces, the cameras and the reporters. The flashing of cameras. Being on display like some animal at the zoo. The same unsettling feeling filled his stomach; it was the same feeling he felt after they were rescued. He was tricked. His mother tricked him, forced him to go. It was his mother who had caused it, and it wasn’t something Sasuke ever wanted nor would ever agree to do. It wasn’t something he liked. It was just another political stunt for reelection and he was just another one of her pawns. Why didn’t Naruto understand this?

“I had nothing to do with that and you know it! How many times am I supposed to apologize to you for you to stop bringing it up?” Sasuke argued back. He was put on the defense. Arguing with Naruto was beginning to feel like he was arguing with the male version of Ino. Naruto’s words cut deep. 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you apologize again, and I’ll tell you how I feel afterwards.” Naruto rebutted. 

Sasuke should have seen the red flags. But he was wearing rose-tinted glasses, and hindsight was always 20/20. He should have known Naruto knew exactly what to say to get under his skin. The argument erupted. Everything came up. Every past argument. Every quirk and nuance about the other that was bothersome and annoying came up. The apartment came up. His parent’s came up. Their friends came up...and finally Kiba came up. 

“We’re not the Annex Nine!” Naruto shouted. Sasuke watched as Naruto grabbed his coat and walked to the door. “We’re the Annex Eight...but that doesn’t roll off the tongue as well does it?” Sasuke watched stunned as Naruto slammed the door behind him as he left. 

It felt as if he had whiplash. It felt as if he was riding in a car going sixty and the driver slammed on the brakes. He could feel a tightness in his rib cage. His brain scrambled. He became breathless. He hadn’t thought about Kiba...nor the whole ordeal in years. Thinking back. It felt as if it happened to...someone else. It felt as if he was watching a movie on someone else’s life. Someone who was careened off the side of the mountain and survived an accident only to be stranded in the mountains for nine days. Those days came washing back and he felt a tightness in his chest that made breathing difficult. It was all surreal. He shoved everything into a box and pushed it into the dark crevices of his brain………. 

After that Naruto developed migraines. 

They got so bad Naruto would be debilitated in bed, in the dark, with a washcloth over his eyes. On one occasion Sasuke found Naruto doubled over on their bedroom floor writhing in pain. He noticed Naruto had a nose bleed that wouldn’t stop gushing blood and he called 911. When paramedics came Naruto refused to cooperate and locked himself in the bathroom. He remembered banging on the bathroom door and pleading with Naruto to open up. The paramedics refused to leave and it looked as if Naruto was having a mental breakdown. Naruto must have come to his senses, noticed the predicament he was in, because he unlocked the bathroom door. 

They found nothing. Every test came back clean and normal. No brain tumors. No cancer. No terminal illness. He was healthy. Sasuke was relieved. The migraines ebbed and flowed like the phases of the moon. They didn’t know what caused them. The doctor’s suspected Naruto was under duress, and Sasuke didn’t understand. It just became part of their daily life. The rift between him and Naruto further expanded, and soon the whole Grand Canyon was between them. 

Their relationship had completely deteriorated. They graduated. Naruto’s perfect 4.0 suffered. He wondered if Naruto purposely sabotaged himself. The final semester Naruto received C’s in all of his classes. It angered Sasuke that Naruto appeared smug over the results. They celebrated their graduation with their friends. He got into law school. They celebrated again, but it was a facade and all he felt was emptiness. Naruto was smiling but he wasn’t really smiling. He wanted to shake Naruto and yell at him. He was physically next to him but he wasn’t there...he was gone. It was never the same again and unconsciously he was preparing for the inevitable. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been intimate with Naruto, the last time they went out on a date, the last time they were comfortable to just sit next to each other on the couch. It was just arguments, sarcastic remarks, and passive indifference. Naruto was always gone, missing. When he did come back Sasuke would find him sleeping in the guestroom. He didn’t understand what was happening, and worse he didn’t know how to fix it, and that was driving him crazy, because he wasn’t ready to call it quits. 

Then one day. 

Naruto said he wanted to sign up for Habitat for Humanity. It was a six month contract out in Suna. Suna? The place Naruto had lived before transferring to Konoha, before enrolling at the Annex. He remembered Naruto placed the unsigned contract on the table. He wanted Sasuke’s input. Naruto looked...sick. 

Sasuke encouraged it and then...Naruto said he wanted to go on a break...and he had no choice but to agree. He hoped the break would be good for their relationship. He wondered if it was what Naruto needed. He hoped it would be the cure they needed for them to return to normal. It wasn’t. 

It was all one-sided. Sasuke never wanted a break. He never wanted to break up...and he was the one to end it. Naruto forced him to end it. He knew it was what Naruto wanted and he fucking hated it...but life went on and it didn’t stop for anybody specifically didn’t stop for any Uchiha. 

Sasuke was standing in front of the floor length mirror wondering what tie he should wear to the reunion dinner. It was between the navy salt solid or the navy branson paisley. Ino poked her head into Sasuke’s room. She had made Sasuke accompany her to her apartment so she could get ready. She was still shaken up and didn’t want to be left alone in case her assailant came back. She was wearing a peach satin cocktail dress with a cowl neck. Her hair was up in an intricate braided ballerina bun. 

“They’re both dull and boring.” Ino commented. 

“Does it matter?” Sasuke asked in a droll as he turned to see her. 

“Apparently it does, when you can’t decide between two ugly ties.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and chose the navy salt solid. It was the most boring and safe of the two. It completed his ensemble of ‘lawyer intern chic’. Ino entered his lit up walk in closet. It was excessive. He knew deep inside it to be true. He had a hoarding gene. He needed nice and expensive things surrounding him. The amount of clothes and shoes inside was excessive. It was expensive. It showed status. Naruto told him so many times...it was too much. If Sasuke let him, Naruto would wear the same outfit everyday. 

“Are those Naruto’s clothes?” Ino asked loudly. Sasuke blinked. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had forgotten. He hadn’t actually gotten rid of Naruto’s clothes. How long has it been? They still hung up on silk hangers. Not wire hangers. 

“Get out of my closet!” Sasuke yelled as he stood in the entrance way of the closet. He could feel the tips of his ears turning red and was glad his hair was long enough to hide it. Ino turned around and looked up at Sasuke. He looked uncomfortable. 

“How are you doing?” Ino asked. Her voice was serious. Her sea foam green eyes sparkled. There was concern and maternal instinct swirling around. Sasuke stared back and knew that Ino had already read him and it was pointless to lie. 

“I...don’t know. I just...want to go back to being fine. I haven’t talked to Naruto in a few months, and every time I pick up the phone to dial his number I stop myself, and every time I try to pack up his stuff I can’t. I don’t know why. I want to get over him, but I can’t.”

“Who says you have to?”

“Eh?”

“I mean. Who says you have to right away? You’ve been together for three years. Nobody expects you to be completely over him...how long has it been?”

“Six months.” 

“It’s been that long since he’s been gone?”

“No. He’s been gone for a year.” It’s been six months since they broke up...since the last time he saw him in person. 

Ino watched as Sasuke began to fasten the boring blue tie around his neck. She glanced at Naruto’s clothes hanging up. She knew what would happen like leaves on tree branches reaching up towards the sky right before it rained. Naruto was going to be the first to leave their group. She remembered their first night spent outside the wreckage of the van. They all gathered around a singular flashlight that remained on, all of them except Naruto and Kiba. Yet even though they were separated they were all waiting for rescue that never came. Naruto had remained inside the van with Kiba...and the rest remained in a circle outside. 

“Do you remember the first night?” Ino asked. 

Every muscle inside him tightened. He knew the context of the question and didn’t need to ask for clarification. It was the question the reporters asked all the time. What was that first night like? He stopped breathing because he remembered everything in acute detail. Everything that day from the moment he opened his eyes in the morning to the moment he closed his eyes at night. Pandora’s box was pushed into his consciousness and he had to open it eventually. He had his reasons on why he wanted to be a part of the documentary. He wanted to open up that box. 

“He never did say what he and Kiba talked about that night…” Ino murmured. “Just one of many things he won’t tell us.” Like why he left. Why he was unhappy. Why he didn’t go to graduate school...why he wanted to break up. He could feel a tension headache forming. 

“I need a drink before we go.” Sasuke announced and Ino nodded her head in agreement. 

*****

“Mr. Sasuke Uchiha Attorney of Law!” Lee announced as Sasuke entered the private dinner room. Sasuke laughed as Lee went in to hug Sasuke. Ino walked behind him and frowned. 

“Lee you didn’t!” She accused, as Lee wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She stiffened up and refused to hug him back. 

Lee was wearing a skin tight white shirt underneath an army green jacket, camouflage pants, and a pair of black Dr. Martens. Lee’s bangs were bobby pinned back. Ino continued to be jealous of Lee’s eyelashes that were thick and black and curled naturally. His eyebrows were still bushy and after coming to terms with the fact he wouldn’t be able to grow a thick beard like Choji kept his face clean shaven. He still looked gawky and awkward, but there was an inner confidence that he exuded. He still had a round baby face and large innocent eyes that caused everybody to spill their guts when he questioned them for a story. 

It was a trendy fondue restaurant in the Art district. It was reservation only, and so the prices on the menu were in the triple digits. It was a restaurant Naruto had always refused to go to, and a restaurant Sasuke wanted to try. There was a large rectangular table in the middle of the room with ten large leather back chairs around it. Sasuke noticed built in stove tops running down the middle of the table. The room was large and spacious and the entire arched ceiling was made from windows and glass. It was decorated in art deco of the 1920s and felt as if he was transported back in time. 

On the other side of the room was a banquet table setup with charcuterie boards, and fruit trays, and cheese platters. Another table had white wine chilling in iced water and unopened bottles of red wine with a wine opener. There was jazz music playing through the speakers. The tune that somebody would dance the foxtrot to. It took him a moment before he recognized the cameras set up on tripods. There were three set up and they were all focused on the table with the stove tops. 

“What’s this?” Sasuke interrupted the conversation Lee and Ino were having. He pointed to the cameras. 

“They’re going to film the reunion dinner.” Lee explained. He exchanged a look with Ino. Her eyebrows raised and they both looked at Sasuke. They were both thinking the same thing. Sasuke’s reaction to Naruto appearing was going to be filmed. Sasuke’s eyebrows were furrowed for a moment before the sudden shock wore off. He knew they were allowed to be filmed through the duration of the documentary. He just didn’t think it would start so soon. 

“So the documentary begins at dinner, eh?” Sasuke asked and turned around. “I need another drink.” He spoke and walked to the table of wines. 

“You’re really going to wear this all night?” Ino spoke. She used her eyes to look him up and down. 

“Did you think I would show up in a suit?” Lee asked and gestured to Sasuke. “You’re lucky I showered and put deodorant on. I’ve been staying later and later at the studio I should just bring a sleeping bag and sleep there.” 

“Uncovered more things about that school?”

“Mhm. I tracked down a phone number of a former student. He was one of the students during the massacre.” Lee watched Ino’s eyes rounded and her pupils dilated. “I called him last night. He didn’t answer but I left a message.” 

“Who?”

“Shikaku.” Lee pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and held it out. “I actually turned my ringer on in case he calls back.” Ino nodded her head. She was impressed. 

The door opened and in walked Hinata. She was dressed in a flowing chiffon layered dress that reached her ankles, and carried a large bohemian bag. She was dressed in deep burgundy and plum and navy. There was henna on her hands and fingers. Her hair was long and decorated with braids and beads and shells. She didn’t wear any makeup except for a little bit of mascara. She smelled of lavender and sage. Her eyes lit up when she saw Ino.

“Ino!” Hinata beamed and rushed to hug Ino. Hinata had become a flower child. 

“Hinata!” Ino greeted. 

Ino knew Hinata worked at a tea shop in the historic district. The same district she lived in. Except Ino hardly ever left her apartment, and when she did it was to go to the public library downtown, when she was investigating a crime case and wanted to find newspaper clippings. They kept in contact by phone and text message. It had been at least a month or two from the last time she saw-saw her. 

“Sasuke!” Hinata blurted out as she noticed Sasuke holding a glass of white wine.

“Hey Hinata. Are you still working at the tea lounge?” Sasuke greeted. Even though he tried to sound relaxed and easygoing, it came out as if he was having a business meeting and making small talk. 

“Did-” Hinata began but was immediately interrupted by Lee and Ino. They both knew Hinata was going to bring up Naruto and ask Sasuke if Naruto reached out to him yet, and if not she was going to tell him he was here.

“Hinata!” Lee stated. “Ino told me you were learning to give tarot card readings!” 

It worked because Hinata’s face lit up more, and she nodded her head enthusiastically. 

“Why don’t you give me a reading one of these days?” Lee asked nonchalantly. Much to his surprise Hinata pulled from her bohemian bag a pack of fairly worn tarot cards. 

“I can give you one right now!” She declared. Lee nodded his head. It wasn’t what he was expecting, but he was curious, and suddenly he did want his fortune read. They broke off and moved to the rectangular table. 

Ino grabbed a glass of wine and stood by Sasuke. She wanted to be front and center when Naruto appeared. She wanted to see Sasuke’s reaction and she wanted to see Naruto’s reaction. She wanted to know if it was still over for Naruto. She knew she could tell the moment Naruto looked at Sasuke. The door opened and in walked Suigetsu and Sakura. Ino smirked as she saw them enter together. She didn’t know why they continued to hide their relationship when everyone knew. 

Suigetsu had his medium-length hair slicked back. He wore a pinstripe shirt, black suspenders, and black pants. He looked like he was about to film a movie during the roaring 20’s or he was about to dispose of a body for the mob boss. 

“You look like you’re in some lucrative business dealings, Suigetsu.” Ino said sharply. 

“Hey Ino you still a camgirl?” Suigetsu fired back.

“You should know you keep watching me!” Ino shot back haughty. She didn’t know why but she was always prickly when it came to Suigetsu. She went from a rose to a cactus in record time. 

Sakura had retained her waifish body. She was slender and narrowed-hipped. Ino would tease her by telling her no baby could be birthed through those hips. Her forehead was still large and she tried to cover it up with her hair. It didn’t work. She continued to keep her hair cut short. Instead of a pixie cut she now had bangs with a sharp bob. The pastel pink hair was styled appropriately and her bangs fell straight across her forehead. Her eyes were a darker green and looked like recently mined emeralds. She wore a short scarlet dress with a white peter pan collar. Sakura had makeup on, but it couldn’t hide the dark circles under her eyes. 

“Dude. You look like shit.” Suigetsu commented as he looked at Sasuke. “School’s over for the semester you can finally sleep!” Ino was staring at Sakura thinking the same thing. Sakura looked exhausted. 

“Yeah...I’m trying...it’s hard to go from studying and writing papers and completing homework to nothing. Right, Sakura?” Sasuke commented and turned his attention to Sakura. 

“Yeah. I’m so exhausted I could probably fall asleep standing up!” Sakura laughed. 

“You two are just over achievers.” Ino commented and folded her hands. “Please. You want to be a doctor and a lawyer? What are your parents Jewish?” She said sarcastically, but her eyes and expression gave her away. She was proud of them both. 

They had moved to the table. They had plates of appetizers and glasses of water and wine. Sakura had ordered a coffee and the waitress brought it promptly. Choji was the next to arrive. He was a mammoth. He was tall but instead of fat covering his body it was muscles. His hair was pulled back into a bun. He wore a black t-shirt and black slacks. The shirt was small on his body and outlined his pectoral muscles. His arms were thick and covered in hair. He flashed everyone a smile. Sasuke and Suigetsu both gawked at Choji and remained speechless. 

“Yo.” Choji greeted. 

“How the hell are you vegan and look like that?” Ino accused. Lee laughed. 

“Sorry I’m late I had to make sure I could order off the menu besides a salad.” He flashed a peace sign. “And they have vegan fondue!” Ino made a face. 

“Look at Choji and I!” Ino started when Choji joined them at the table. “We are proof that you can be successful without going to university.” 

“Hey! Nobody is looking down on you two for not continuing!” Sakura argued as she looked to the opposite end at Choji and then to Ino who sat next to her. The coffee had begun to take effect and she was regaining energy. “Sasuke and I are just more successful because we went on to graduate school.” Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino. 

“Okay but while you’re drowning in student loans, I have a savings account collecting interest right now from all the ads and sponsorships I receive!” Ino boasted.

“You’re doing that well for a cam girl?” Suigetsu muttered, shaking his head as he stuffed a grape in his mouth. His eyes glanced at the empty seat in front of him before giving Ino a side-eyed look. Sakura also glanced at the empty seat besides her. They had done this deliberately. Left an empty chair between them. 

“Sasuke knows a lot about money in the bank. His family practically owns the city!” Lee spoke. He wanted to join the conversation as Hinata laid out the tarot cards face down. 

“And don’t forget Hinata’s family owns whatever the Uchiha’s don’t have.” Suigetsu commented. 

“I don’t…” Hinata spoke. She finished placing the cards on the table. For a moment she felt tongue-tied. For a moment her mind went blank. She thought she was going to revert back to that frightened rabbit of a girl she was in school. “I was cut off from my family. I’m lucky if I don’t overdraft my bank account!” She smiled. She found her voice. “It was harder than I thought living the simple life...you should have given me more pointers, Ino.”

“Me? Suigetsu was the poorest of us all!” Ino shouted and pointed a finger at Suigetsu.

“Hey...hey...hey! We had money, it just wasn’t on the books, capisce?” 

“And just how did your dad earn money?”

Suigetsu shrugged. “Confidential. It’s on a need to know basis, and you don’t need to know.” 

“What do you do again? Are you in the same business as your dad?” Ino inquired. Suigetsu shrugged and flashed a cocky smile. “Confidential.” Ino rolled her eyes. He was definitely a henchman to a kingpin. 

“Listen Choji...I want to start working out more.” Suigetsu changed the topic. He leaned over the table and looked at the opposite end where Choji and Sasuke sat. “How do I go about...I ‘unno getting into a routine? Are there trainers? Is there a brochure?”

“Yeah there are personal trainers, and fitness classes, and there is a whole diet too if you want to gain and keep muscle!” 

Ino burst out laughing. “Suigetsu looks like a wimp compared to Choji doesn’t he, Sakura!” 

Lee and Hinata were still doing tarot card readings. Hinata flipped over the 3 of Swords when the door opened. Lee and Ino’s eyes immediately averted to the door. They were both expecting to see Naruto, but instead it was the directors. Sasori and Deidara. Both were dressed in black and both appeared mirrored opposites of each other. The sun and the moon. Deidara’s face was bright and smiling and Sasori had a sullen dark expression. 

“We’re so sorry we’re late!” Deidara spoke hurriedly. “We were stuck in traffic, and there was this accident and I had to deliver a baby!” 

“No.” Sasori corrected. “You overslept and turned your phone to silent which is why we’re late!” 

“Six of one, half a dozen of the other.” Deidara shrugged. He dropped the overly-apologetic act. His clear blue eyes swept over all of them. Sasori had a look of petulance that remained on his face as he stared at them. Deidara was counting and Sasori already knew who was missing. They shared a telepathic conversation where they agreed to begin. 

There were eight chairs around the table and two chairs at either end. The chair next to Sakura was empty. On the other side of Sakura sat Ino and next to her sat Sasuke. Across from the empty chair sat Suigetsu, next to him was Hinata, then Lee, and finally Choji. Deidra chose to sit at the head of the table where Suigetsu and the empty chair were, and Sasori sat at the other end with Choji and Sasuke. 

“I just wanted to welcome you all!” Deidara continued. “We’ve been conducting interviews and filming over the past several months, and we’re finally ready to start filming you guys! The survivors...the stars.” 

Hinata was barely listening. Her eyes were glued to the tarot cards on the table. The first card she turned over. The 3 of Swords. It represented Rejection. Sadness. Loneliness. Heartbreak. Betrayal. Separation. Grief. A myriad of warning signs. Her eyes moved to the second card she turned over. The Upright Tower. Expect the unexpected – massive change. Upheaval. Destruction. Chaos. Finally, the third card. The Moon. Illusion. Fear. Anxiety. Subconscious. Intuition. 

In Lee’s reading he had chosen the 3 of Swords, the Tower, and the Moon. The expression on her face must have given away the grim fortune, because Lee gave her a confused look. He was barely listening to the introductions of the directors. The question he asked referred to the future. Would he receive an important phone call? She looked back down at the cards. Yes. He would receive a phone call, but it wouldn’t be what Lee expected or anticipated. It was a bad omen. The equivalent to crossing paths with a black cat, or walking under a ladder, or tipping over a salt shaker. 

Suigetsu was barely listening to the conversation. His eyes were looking over Hinata’s shoulders to the faded tarot cards on the table. He looked up and saw Sakura was also looking at the cards. They were both staring at the Tower. It was frightening. Lighting had struck the tower, erupting the tower into flames and forcing a man and a woman to leapt to their death. He heard chanting. In that moment Suigetsu felt cold as if being submerged slowly into icy waters. The chanting continued. He looked back at Sakura and he saw it. The bullet had entered through her temple and exploded out the other side. Blood and bone and cartilage sprayed all over Ino. The bullet caused her eyes to roll into the back of Sakura’s head and blood poured from her nose. He watched as Sakura’s body fell out of her chair and lay limply on her side. 

He stifled a scream and abruptly stood up. It caused his chair to fall backwards and crash against the floor. All eyes turned to him. Before he could say anything the door opened and Naruto was being escorted in by one of the waitstaff. 

“Christ, Naruto!” Suigetsu snapped at his sudden appearance. He felt shaky. “What the hell are you doing here?” His skin continued to feel clammy and his stomach felt engorged on cemetery dirt. He stared at Naruto who starred back. First at Suigetsu and then to the chair that had tipped over. Suigetsu turned to Deidara whose face lit up at Naruto’s appearance. “Wait...don’t tell me...he’s also doing the documentary?” 

Ino narrowed her eyes at Suigetsu. She knew he was lying, but didn’t know why. 

“Oh my god! Itachi did it!” Deidara cried out and threw his hands up. 

“Naruto!” Sakura greeted him earnestly. She got up from her chair and hugged him. 

Hinata swiped up the tarot cards, placed them back into the deck, and stuffed the pack into her bag. Her eyes lit up at Naruto’s sudden appearance. She was wondering when he was going to show up, and the longer the night went on without him appearing the more she began to think he wouldn’t show up at all. Hinata stole a glance at Sasuke. She was surprised to see Sasuke was wearing a mask. It was the same mask he wore when he was alongside his parents. It was the same mask all Uchiha’s had in their possession. Hiding away their true feelings in favor of political appeal. Instead of looking at Naruto, Sasuke's eyes were looking first from Lee to Ino and she saw him figure out they had both known that Naruto was going to be here. 

“Naruto! It’s so good to see you! What a complete and utter surprise you’re here!” Ino called out in greeting. She remained seated and waved her hand. She felt Sasuke kicking her leg from under the table and she winced. She shot him a reproachful look and Sasuke starred innocently back. 

Hinata looked to Lee who had the faintest look of guilt on his face before it vanished. Choji was the only other one to get up from his seat. He pulled Naruto into a hug when Sakura let go. 

“It wouldn’t be the same without you. I knew you would come!” Choji greeted him as he clapped Naruto on the back. It was stronger than Naruto anticipated and he coughed as he felt the breath being knocked from him. “Dude were you really building houses or were you actually surfing?” Choji commented as he looked over Naruto’s appearance. He had gotten sun and his tan deepened. His hair became more bleached and seemed to have natural sea-salt waves that caused it to become unruly. 

The comment caused Naruto to laugh, and it caused Sasuke to immediately roll his eyes and look away. He refused to look at him any longer. 

“Come on...sit...sit and join us. We were just in the middle of introductions!” Deidara spoke. He had stood up and began ushering Naruto to the empty seat next to Sakura. His vowels fluctuated in and out of his Suna accent. He glanced at Sasori who nodded his head in agreement. They shared another telepathic conversation. 

Everyone returned to their seats. Sakura was positively beaming as Naruto remained seated next to her, and Suigetsu looked annoyed as if his night was completely ruined. Sasuke poured another glass of wine. Lee looked uncomfortably down at his cell phone in his lap. Choji popped a few grapes in his mouth and smiled as he nodded his head up and down. He was happy they were all together. Ino was disappointed that Sasuke was so mature about Naruto’s appearance and lack of reaction she sank back in her chair. She shifted her eyes to Naruto. Even if Sasuke wasn’t going to react she thought about reacting, on his behalf, but then noticed the cameras again, and she held her tongue. 

“From what I remember...you two butted heads while out in the mountains.” Deidara commented and pointed between Naruto and Suigetsu. He had watched all their interviews at least twenty times each.

“It isn’t a secret. I never planned on being on that trip.” Suigetsu commented with a smile. “He.” Suigetsu commented coldly as he pointed to Naruto. “He’s the reason I was on that trip. So in the beginning we had some minor disagreements, but like we’ve said before we all survived because we all worked together.” He was reading off the script. He flashed a cheesy smile. 

“What was a disagreement you two shared?” Deidara asked carefully using the same language that Suigetsu used.

“I don’t remember...was it about the flashlight?” Suigetsu asked and he turned to look at Naruto. 

“The flashlight?” Lee interrupted and straightened up. 

A waterfall of images came flooding to the surface. Naruto was arguing with Suigetsu and Sasuke over where the flashlight was. He remembered Suigetsu shoving Naruto to the ground then punching him when Naruto refused to give up his backpack. He remembered he was the one who had placed the flashlight in Naruto’s backpack without Naruto knowing. Naruto continuously denied being in possession of the flashlight and when his backpack was finally taken from Suigetsu and dumped out...they found he had the flashlight the whole time. 

“I don’t remember it was so long ago.” Naruto laughed. “It could have been? But our first disagreement was whether or not we should leave the van...” Suigetsu nodded his head. “Suigetsu wanted to leave and I wanted to stay.” Naruto leaned back in his chair and stared at Suigetsu. “And if we listened to what I said...we probably...wouldn’t be here...we’d probably be dead.” 

Hinata remembered what really happened. Suigetsu, Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura were all going to leave without them...and they would have left if Choji didn’t stop them. She closed her eyes. She could see Choji striking Suigetsu repeatedly in the head with the shovel. He struck him so hard Hinata had thought Suigetsu was dead, and if he wasn’t dead, he was going to die. Hinata didn’t know what would have happened to them all if Choji didn’t stop them and they really did separate. She opened her eyes. 

“We were all hesitant to leave…” Hinata spoke up. “Because if you get lost in the woods you’re supposed to stay in one spot. What if we left and help arrived?” 

“But we were in an area where we couldn’t be seen. If they were searching for us by helicopter it would be impossible because the trees were so thick! We couldn’t even see the sky.” Suigetsu continued. 

“The first thing we decided was to move to a location where we could be spotted by a helicopter.” Sasuke answered from the other end of the table. Everybody collectively nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Who wanted to stay?” Deidara asked. 

“Me, Naruto, Lee and Choji.” Hinata answered. 

“That means the rest wanted to leave?” Deidara asked and his eyes looked to Suigetsu, Sakura, Ino and Sasuke. Their faces were blank. Ino was the first to respond.

“I...wanted us to stay together.” Her face flushed and she avoided eye contact with Sakura. “It was decided we all stay together and so the decision was made to leave, like Sasuke said, to move to a place where we could be spotted by the helicopters.” 

“That’s where we'll start.” Deidara said whimsically. “We’ll interview the two groups separately. The group who wanted to leave, and the group who wanted to stay. I’ll take the group that wanted to stay, and Sasori, you can take the group that wanted to leave.”

“Mhm.” Sasori agreed. 

“What about me?” Ino asked. “I wanted us to stay together.” 

“You’ll be with the group who wanted to go. That way the groups are even, and we both will work with four of you.” Deidara concluded with a firm nod of his head. “It’s better than drawing names out of a hat!” Deidara laughed. “Let’s have the group who wanted to leave, be the first to be interviewed at the studio. We’ll begin tomorrow at high noon! Suigetsu, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke you’ll meet Sasori tomorrow.” 

They were interrupted by wait staff who entered the room with pots of cheese and platters of cooked seafood, meats, and vegetables. They began spreading out the pots and platters evenly across the table. They even carried a special pot of vegan cheese and placed it on the burner in front of Choji alongside a platter of tofu and vegetables. Sasuke gave the pot a pensive look and furrowed his eyebrows at the squares of tofu. Choji flashed him a large smile and Sasuke smiled back weakly. Choji nodded his head to Sasuke encouraging him to try the vegan cheese and Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head no. Water glasses were filled, and wine glasses replenished. Suigetsu ordered what was on draft and Naruto refused anything alcoholic. Sakura also reframed from drinking anything alcoholic and the two instead ordered cherry cokes. 

“You guys did separate one time right?” Sasori asked. He had dipped shrimp into one of the burners with gruyere and sharp cheese. He brought his eyes to look first at Sasuke who was in front of him to Naruto who sat at the opposite end of the table. It was hard to see Naruto who was half hidden by Sakura and leaning back in his chair. 

“Yes.” Sasuke answered diplomatically. “We saw a campsite and assumed we would be rescued. It was down the mountain following a river, and we were the only two who were in a state where we could descend the mountain safely.” He sounded like he was delivering a book report in front of the class. 

“Who is we?” Sasori asked. 

Sasuke didn’t hesitate. “Naruto and I. We had some hiccups along the way.” Sasuke remembered falling in the cavern and cutting his hand and Naruto bandaging him up, and he remembered...

“Naruto had fallen into the river before reaching the campsite...and when we reached the campsite we found it was abandoned. Naruto became sick and we were forced to stay there for two nights.” 

“The rest of us came down and met up with them.” Ino continued the script when Sasuke stopped talking. “We thought something had happened and we took a democratic vote. We were going to follow them, and when we found them, they were okay, and all of us were together again.” At the time Hinata was in possession of the shovel. She was in charge but they all agreed to descend the mountain. 

Lee’s cell phone began chiming. The ring tone came out loud and raucous. He held his phone and saw an unknown number was calling him. He thought about ignoring it but his stomach flipped. He wondered if it was who he was expecting. He stood up, apologized, and left the room. 

Ino’s eyes widened as she watched him leave. All she knew was he was expecting a phone call from a former student at the school for wayward boys. She swallowed and picked up a piece of broccoli before dipping it into the pot of melted cheese in front of her. Her eyes glanced at Naruto and Sakura. They had exchanged veiled expressions. Ino felt someone staring at her and she looked to see Suigetsu. 

“You going to tell us what it’s like being a cam girl?” Suigetsu asked with raised eyebrows.

*****

“Hello?” 

Lee answered as he accepted the incoming call. He tried to control the excitement in his voice. There was a long pause on the other line. “Hello?” Lee asked again, his confidence wavering. He was about to hang up when a strong male voice pierced the silence. He conjured the photo of the smiling Shukaku in his mind. The photo that was taped to the whiteboard. Of the yuppy prodigy from Suna. 

“How did you get my phone number?” 

“Shukaku?” Lee asked. He didn’t wait for an answer before word vomiting. “I’m one of the Annex Nine. My name is Lee. I got your number...through...ah...through an acquaintance.” Lee didn’t want to reveal the illegal avenues he embarked on to secure the phone number. 

“So you got it illegally, eh?” The voice sounded impressed. Lee’s stomach dropped and he grimaced. Bullseye. He cleared his throat and tried to convey his real intentions. 

“I’m part of a documentary that Deidara and Sasori are directing on our experiences in the mountains, and our time spent at Camp Konohagakure.”

“I don’t care about any of that...I wanted to ask you about Kurama.” 

“Kurama? I called you to talk about him.” 

“Why are you asking me about him?” Shukaku sounded angry. “How do you even know about him?” 

“I have his workbook and your workbook. I found them while at the school. That’s why I’m calling. There’s no record of him at the school, but I have his workbook. I know he was there...so why is there no record of him?” 

“What’s your point? So you found some workbooks that may or may not have our names written in them. Why are you calling me? What do you want from me?” It was the first time Lee heard panic in his voice mixed with child-like-fear. 

“I wanted to know if Kurama is the unidentified decapitated boy they found.”

Lee stopped talking. Shukaku erupted into laughter. A chill went down Lee’s spine. 

It was a mirthless laugh. Lee remained silent. He didn’t understand his reaction. Lee didn’t know why but he kept having a dream of school aged children locked in a room in the basement. They were all working furiously as an egg timer clocked down. Shukaku was one of those kids and Kurama sat next to him. Lee knew this to be true without having any evidence to back it up except a gut feeling and their workbooks. He licked his lips nervously. Shikaku finally stopped laughing and composed himself. 

“You think he’s dead? Kurama dead? Don’t make me laugh. Why are you asking me about him?” Shukaku clarified. There was a ruthlessness in his voice. A powerful voice that showcased his steamroller personality, and whatever panic or fear Lee heard, or didn’t hear, was nonexistent. Shukaku was adopted by the Kazekage and he had both wealth and power on his side. Lee knew he had to tread carefully. Shukaku continued. “When I’m sitting in front of the computer screen and staring at Kurama right now.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Kurama is in this photo of the Annex Nine, Lee. I’m staring at Kurama right now and he looks pretty alive to me. So unless he died after this photo was taken what’s it got to do with me? So I’ll ask again. Why are you calling me? Why are you asking me if Kurama is that dead kid they found at the camp? When he’s here smiling, and alive, in this picture with you.” 

“No…” Lee shook his head. “No. That’s Naruto Uzumaki. Did Kurama have a twin?” 

“A twin?” Shukaku scoffed as if the thought never occurred to him. “This isn’t a soap opera, Lee. This isn’t fantasy. Those things only happen on television or in the pages of a young adult book. You’re a reporter, right? Figures. You'd spin tales like silk from a sow’s ear wouldn’t you. You can’t trust the media whose only goal is to chase an eye-catching headline.”

“I...I ordered his birth certificate.” Lee defended. He felt his face turning red with anger and embarrassment. “I ordered a copy of his birth certificate...and when I get it I know it’ll say the type of birth is twin!” 

Shukaku laughed again. It sounded as if he was told the most unbelievable story by a five year old and was forced to find it entertaining. Lee felt uncomfortable. He didn’t know what the birth certificate would say, but if it said type of birth as single...would that mean Naruto and Kurama are the same person? If they are the same person...then who was that unidentified decapitated boy? His mouth felt dry and his throat scratchy. 

“You did go to school with Kurama...right? He sat next to you in school.” Lee asked for clarification. “You were there during the massacre.” 

There was a long silence. “And what’s that going to prove?”

“Do you know who that unnamed boy is?”

“No.” Shukaku stated with finality like a judge slamming the gavel to adjourn court. 

“I’m going to prove that Kurama had a twin and that twin is Naruto Uzumaki...and that unidentified boy they found with his head decapitated...is Kurama. And when I prove this I want you to tell me what happened there, Shukaku! What really happened there!” 

“Give me a call back when you get his birth certificate.” 

There was a beeping sound and the call ended. 

*****

“You guys still seem really close.” Deidara commented. “Working together was the key to survival. I hope we will all work closely together to complete this documentary. Thank you and I hope everyone has a good night.” Deidara and Sasori left.

Lee was the first to leave. He stated he needed to return to the studio to work. He explained to the rest he was assisting the research teams, and there was still more work to do. Ino asked if the phone call he received was the phone call, and he nodded his head. 

“Where are you staying Naruto?” Ino asked, focusing her attention on the empty chair in front of her. 

“At...Hotel Konoha for now.” Naruto answered. 

“Naruto, you can stay with me.” Sakura interrupted. “My two roommates have left for the summer. You can sleep on the pullout couch.” 

Ino jerked her head and stared incredulously at Sakura. Hinata also looked from Ino to Sakura. She was confused on what was about to happen. She sensed an explosion. 

“Thanks.” Naruto answered. He reached for his glass and finished up the last bit of his cherry coke. 

“Suigetsu and I can give you a ride back to the hotel.” Sakura continued ignoring Ino’s furious expressions. She checked the time on her watch. “It’s getting late. We start tomorrow at noon and I want to be punctual.” She looked up at Suigetsu who nodded in agreement. He pulled out the keys to his honda civic. 

“Wait!” Ino said forcefully as Suigetsu, Sakura, and Naruto stood up to leave. Somebody had to ask and if nobody was she had to. “Naruto. Why are you back? The last any of us knew, you weren’t going to do the documentary. Now you suddenly appear before us? Why?”

“Because I asked him to!” Sakura defended. Her voice was high-pitched. “I told him to come...because without Naruto I wouldn’t be alive right now, and without Naruto this wouldn’t even be a proper documentary!” 

“We all worked together! We all survived together!” Ino countered. “None of us is more important than the other!” 

“Exactly! So we should all be here together!” Sakura argued. 

“Naruto what are you hiding?” Ino inquired. Ignoring Sakura. She stood up. Her eyes began to dissect him from head to toe as if putting him on glass beneath a microscope. 

“Hiding?” Naruto asked and turned to look at her. “I’m not hiding anything.” He offered a weak smile. One of confusion and exhaustion. A liar’s smile. 

“Bullshit! Something happened that caused you to run away with your tail between your legs to Suna, and not only did you leave you broke up a relationship and distanced yourself from all of us! That isn’t how you treat the people you love! We deserve an apology!” 

“Give it a rest, Ino! It’s called delayed onset post-traumatic stress! Because what we experienced was traumatic. We lost a classmate, we lost a teacher, and we almost all died out there! We don’t all handle things like you...or Sasuke...or Hinata...or Choji...or Lee! Acting like everything is fine and dandy!” 

“Eh?” Hinata quipped as she brought her attention to Sakura, unsure of why her name was being dragged into things. Her face flushed the color of pink zinfandels. 

“We all deal with things differently!” Choji interrupted. He saw that little girl in the Elsa dress singing in the mail room in his head. “None of us are really...okay, and none of us have been the same! Naruto, I’m glad you’re back and I’m glad you’re here. Let’s just call it a night before we start saying things we’ll regret.” 

Sasuke felt like he was placed in a bowl with water and cornstarch. It was something he learned when he helped Sakura study for a final in one of her chemistry classes. The mixture was known as a suspension. When you squeeze a cornstarch suspension it really feels like a solid because its molecules line up. But it looks like a liquid and acts like a liquid when no one is pressing on it because the molecules relax. That’s what he felt like...he felt like a liquid and a solid. He brought his eyes up to look at Naruto. It was the first time he looked at him this whole night, and he looked completely different. He barely recognized him. His skin was sun baked and his hair bleached. It caused the blueness of his eyes to pop. He tried to remember their last conversation and he couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry.” Naruto spoke, and Sasuke looked away. His voice sounded genuine, desperate. “I’m sorry I ran away.” Sasuke wasn’t sure if the statement was directed at him or to the whole room. 

“I’m not going to forgive you that easily!” Ino protested. “You have to earn it!” Ino rested her hand on Sasuke’s shoulder forcing Naruto to bring his attention to Sasuke. 

“I know, and I will. I’m back now. I’m here now.” 

Hinata stood up and stretched. She wanted to leave and be free of this tension. “I’m heading out too. I’m opening up the tea shop tomorrow.” 

“What time do you open?” Nartuo asked. “I’ll be there. I missed the raspberry chocolate parfait, and I heard you’re doing Tarot card readings.”

“7AM!” Hinata blushed and nodded her head. “I can definitely give you a reading!” She thought back to Lee’s fortune and swallowed a lump that had formed in the back of her throat. Naruto smiled brightly at her. 

“I have to go too. I'm teaching a spin class tomorrow. Bright and early. If anybody wants to join we start at 6AM!” Choji voiced enthusiastically as he stood up and joined Hinata in walking towards the door. 

“How many spin classes do I need to take before I look like you?” Suigetsu asked. Eyeing him up and down.

“Do you even know what a spin class is?” Sakura challenged. 

“No.” Suigetsu admitted causing Sakura to laugh. “But it can’t be hard right with a stupid name like that?” She rolled her eyes. 

Sasuke stood up and Ino stepped back. She looked at him. “Ready to leave?” She asked, and he nodded. The seven of them left the restaurant. When they went outside they were greeted with a breeze of warm air. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt the breeze on his face. It felt nice and when he opened his eyes he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Naruto standing in front of him less than a foot away. He immediately pulled backwards.

“Hey…” Naruto spoke hesitantly. He watched Sasuke recoil, and instinctively took a step back, putting distance between them. “Do you think we can talk, just you and I...soon?” 

“Naruto let’s go!” Suigetsu yelled. He and Sakura were already walking down the street in the opposite direction. 

“I’ll…” Naruto looked back at Sasuke. He wanted to say he would call him later but the words didn’t form. Sasuke had given him an abhorrent look of pure disgust and it was enough for Naruto to not finish his sentence at all. “I’m sorry. Bye.” Naruto mumbled before turning away, practically running to catch up with Suigetsu and Sakura. 

“What do you think he wants to talk about?” Ino asked as she and Sasuke continued walking down the street. 

“I don’t know...but it was easier than I thought.” Sasuke answered. 

“What was?”

“Not punching him in his goddamn teeth.” Sasuke stated indignantly. 

“Do you still...feel anything for him?”

“Him? I have no idea who that person is. That isn’t the Naruto I know. He might as well be a stranger. Choji was right, he looks like an Ambercrombie n Fitch model. Did you see his bleached hair and dark skin? What is he getting at? Who would find that attractive except for some airhead beach bum?” 

“So you don’t like his new look?”

“He looks like a beach bum. He probably has sand fleas.” 

“You didn’t answer me. Do you like his new look?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you do.” 

Sasuke’s face flushed and he turned away. “Whatever.” Sasuke gritted his teeth. He hated how perceptive Ino is. 

The truth was he didn’t want to punch Naruto he wanted to do the opposite. He wanted to hug him. The truth was Naruto looked healthy. He looked full of life. He looked like he was doing completely fine without him. He wanted to ask Naruto if he was happy, but he was afraid to ask because he didn’t want Naruto to say that he was happy...he didn’t want him to say he was completely fine and happy without him. 

*****

“I remember...everything.” Sakura admitted. Her eyes were focused straight ahead of her. 

Suigetsu was driving. Sakura was seated in the passenger’s seat. Naruto was sitting in the backseat. They weren’t driving to Naruto’s hotel. They had passed his hotel. Naruto twisted in his seat and saw his hotel shrinking in the distance as they continued to drive. He swallowed and opened his mouth to ask where they were going, but he didn’t. Because he knew the answer. They were traveling out of the city. 

“So much for not telling her.” Naruto murmured. He looked in the rear view mirror to see Suigetsu staring back through the mirror. He looked out the window to see them passing the city limits. He snorted and sank deeper in the seat. They were on the same road that would eventually cut through the mountains. 

“How long have you known?” Sakura asked. Her eyes moved from Suigetsu before she turned around and stared at Naruto. 

“A little over a year.” Naruto admitted. Suigetsu nodded his head. 

“I’m going to die.” Sakura spoke quietly. “I can feel it...death has been following me. It’s been following me, and it’s getting closer...and closer...and closer. It sounds crazy and I should probably be locked up...but I know...I’m going to die.” 

Sakura looked out the passenger window. She saw it, a glimpse of death. It was a rotting corpse hiding inside of a long black hooded cloak. It fit over her face perfectly like a sugar skull. She blinked, but the image remained. She was already marked. She’s been marked for nine years, and she had cheated death. Now, death was coming to make a collection. 

“Me too.” Naruto admitted. “It’s been happening to me too.” Naruto rubbed his nose and checked for blood. He could feel his heart slamming up against his rib cage. It hurt. 

“We have to keep our promise...or we’re both going to be dragged to hell.” Sakura murmured. She touched her face. Her reflection in the window morphed. She looked bloated and her eyes blurred. Her forehead elongated and the skin around her mouth peeled back. She didn’t know who was staring back but it was a monster and it was living inside her. 

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Suigetsu asked. “It’s not like we know how to commune with the dead, or perform an exorcism, or whatever we need to do to stop it!” 

“I’m going to ask Hinata. She’s into the occult.” Naruto answered. “Do we...have to go back...now?”

“Yes!” Sakura answered forcefully. He knew it was a ploy from the beginning. Sakura and Suigetsu conspired to get Naruto into the car and go back to Camp Konohagakure. 

“Do you think she’s legit? Hinata?” Suigetsu asked. He ignored Naruto’s question. “She looks like someone with a few screws loose in the head.” 

“Do you think I’m lying?” Sakura snapped. She jerked her head to glare accusingly at Suigetsu. 

“No!”

“Hinata...she knows! She knows what she’s doing. You saw the cards Lee picked!” 

“Do you think anyone else remembers?” Naruto asked, interrupting their feud. 

“No.” Sakura stated in a matter of fact tone. “Didn’t you hear that lukewarm conversation tonight? Everyone is still reading that script we parroted in the beginning. Ino went on and on about how we all worked together. We didn’t work together...not until the very end.” 

“Do we really need to go back tonight?” Naruto asked again, shifting nervously in his seat. 

“Yes!” Sakura answered. “We need to remember the name of the demon we made a pact with!” 

“We can’t go during the day?” Suigetsu argued. Naruto’s eyes moved to him. He was also an unwilling participant, but not only did he cave to Sakura’s demands he was also driving. 

“I remember drawing a symbol on the floor...but I can’t remember…” Naruto commented. He rubbed his temples with both hands. A sharp pain exploded in his head and he felt an immense pressure building up behind his eyeballs. It felt like if he didn’t squeeze his eyes shut his eyeballs were going to explode from the insurmonting pressure and ooze out of his eye sockets like runny egg yolk. 

“This is ridiculous, we should be doing this during the day!” Suigetsu continued to argue. 

“We don’t have time!” Sakura yelled. 

“Are you sure...you and Naruto...are really going to die?” Suigetsu challenged. 

“You’re going to be the next to die after me! Maybe you’ll want me to die first for you to finally believe me!” 

“WATCH OUT!” Naruto screamed from the back seat. 

There was a figure standing in the middle of the road. The figure was in a gray hooded parka covered in pins and patches. The figure was staggered and hunched over. The hood was up shrouding the face in darkness. Suigetsu swerved out of the way. Sakura screamed as the car careened off the street and into a ditch. Suigetsu slammed on the brakes and the car came to a grinding halt launching all of them forward in their seats. They felt whiplash. The seat belts tightened and dug into their skin before snapping them back. Ribs were bruised and heart rates increased. Adrenaline was released, but other than that, they were intact and the car was intact, and the airbags didn’t deploy. 

“WHAT?” Suigetsu yelled as he shifted the car into park. “Why did you scream?” He unbuckled and turned around to stare angrily at Naruto. A vein was throbbing on his temple and his face was drained of blood. “What the hell was that about Naruto?!”

“There was someone in the middle of the road.” Naruto gasped. He was trying to regain his breathing. He unbuckled his seat belt, and jumped out of the car. He left the door open as he ran to the road. Suigetsu followed Naruto and left the car to investigate. Only there was nobody there. The road was empty. The street was lined in street lamps. There were sections of flooding light and then sections of darkness down the long stretch of road. 

“What? Who was in the road?” Suigetsu screamed after him. 

“HELLO?” Naruto screamed in the direction where he saw the figure. They were just outside the city limits. The city gleamed behind them and lit up like the emerald city of Oz and the angry mountains were in front of them. “HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?” Naruto knew who it was even before Sakura said his name out loud. 

“It was Kiba!” Sakura shouted as she joined them. The seat belt had caused a red mark to welt across her neck. “I saw him! It was Kiba!” 

“Kiba.” Naruto repeated. He remembered holding his hand and reassuring him that help was on its way. He could still feel the warmth of Kiba’s hand and his waning strength as he held back. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! We can’t go back there!” Suigetsu screamed. It was a sign from the universe. A warning sign, and if they continued they would all be in danger. He ran his hands through his hair messing it up. He refused to drive any further. Not tonight. He was powerless as a child and was forced to go on that trip...but now as an adult...he had power and control. 

“We killed him...we killed Kiba!” Sakura cried. They weren’t just being punished...they were cursed. Something wicked marked them and things were only going to get worse. 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Suigetsu yelled at her. “No we didn’t!”

“Stop!” Naruto interjected. “Suigetsu’s right. We can’t go back...not now...not tonight.” 

“Naruto...we need to know his name! We need to go back! Now!” Sakura argued. Her voice was shrill. It stung his ears. Tears brimmed her eyes but didn’t fall. 

“There could be another way…” Naruto offered. 

“Another way?”

“We can use a ouija board.” Naruto suggested, although when he spoke it the whole idea sounded ridiculous. Just like when he explained he saw death following him sounded ridiculous, and if he told the wrong person he would be escorted to 4B. The psychiatric floor of the hospital. 

“Oh hell no!” Suigetsu yelled. “We’re already in deep shit we don’t need to mess with a ouija board, and deal with more demonic shit! We already have enough shit to deal with now without adding anymore shit into it!”

“Hinata?” Sakura asked, ignoring Suigetsu. Naruto nodded his head. “We’ll have to tell her?” Naruto nodded his head. “Will she believe us?” Naruto nodded his head. Sakura knew she would believe them. “Fine...we’ll do that...I’ll go with you tomorrow morning to meet her.”

“I’m not messing around with no ouija board!” Suigetsu cried. 

“Then don’t!” Sakura barked. “Nobody is making you!” Suigetsu opened his mouth ready for a rebuttal when he was interrupted. 

“Let’s...just calm down.” Naruto spoke. His voice was calm and soothing. It was the voice he used when they had crawled out of the wreckage of the van. It was a voice that unnerved Suigetsu and he wanted nothing more than to slug him, and he didn’t know why. He still couldn’t explain why being around Naruto even after all these years still caused his blood to boil and nothing but violent thoughts filled his head. Nevertheless he became quiet. 

“We need to work together. We can’t be against each other...not now!” Naruto continued diplomatically. “Let’s stick to the script! Together.”

“You’re right…” Sakura spoke. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around her body. It was colder outside the city limits. There was a chilliness to the air or maybe it was just her memory of the bitter cold of the mountains. A cold that remained with her even after all this time. It caused her to wear an extra layer, put an extra blanket on the bed, and buy an electric heater even though she had central air. 

“How do you know it’ll work?” Suigetsu asked Naruto. “We’re not children anymore...we’re adults! We know what’s real and what’s fantasy.”

“It’ll work because we believe. It’ll work because we want it to work...because that’s how it works.” Sakura argued back. 

“Fine! We tell Hinata...but nobody else. I don’t want people to start talking. We’re going to keep on pretending...and we’re going to stick to the script! Got it?” Suigetsu asked and looked from Sakura to Naruto. They both nodded their heads in agreement. 

Suigetsu noticed he was trembling. His heart was racing and his breathing was shallow. He could hear the rushing of blood between his ears and he had become hypervigilant. He picked up on every sound of nature all around him. He hated nature. He hated the outdoors. He hated the country. He could find distinctions from all the smells and saw all the colors vividly. It was overwhelming. 

“Let’s go. I want to go home. I thought the city was scary and full of monsters, but the real monsters live in the woods!” 

*****

It was after 2:37AM. 

Ino had removed her makeup, taken a shower, and was now drying her hair with a towel. She was dressed in a bathrobe. She was in her bathroom, standing on the bath rug, watching herself in the bathroom mirror. She had forgotten about what occurred last night. Her front door was locked and her apartment was quiet. She was thinking about the interview that would begin tomorrow at noon. The majority of her time in the woods and the mountains was blurry. There were fragments of clear memories and then long gaps of darkness. 

The doctors said it was due to the trauma, the hunger, the dehydration, the freezing temperatures of the mountains. They were gone for nine days, surviving in the wilderness, and it felt like her total memories could account for a handful of days and that was being generous. 

She thought back to what Sakura explained, as the reasoning behind Naruto leaving Konoha. Delayed onset post traumatic stress. She began to do research on the term. It was something she didn’t think much about until tonight. How she was fairing in the aftermath. Was she really doing okay? Giving everything that had happened with her and her mother and her father. She had to be okay. She had to be doing alright. But was she? Was she really...okay? She had forgone university and instead chose a nonlinear career path. She knew her father on some level was disappointed with her for wasting her talents and intelligence. She then thought about her mother...and wondered if she was sane and normal what she would have said about her career choices?

Ino held her phone in her hand and continued to research delayed trauma. She leaned over to put the towel on the drying rack, and when she reached for the hairdryer, she saw something flicker in the mirror. It was a shadowy figure. It had emerged from behind her. Before she could scream something wrapped around her throat and her whole entire body was jerked backwards. She slipped and the object around her throat tightened. Her hand went immediately to her throat and she felt the fabric. It was pantyhose wrapped around her neck. Her other hand hit the emergency call button on her phone, and she saw her phone dialing 911. Before she could do anything else her body was being jerked backwards and she dropped the phone. She began gagging and fighting to breathe all the while trying to scream for help. Her body was jerked back and she landed on her tailbone.

Her vision began to blur and she felt her eyes rolling into the back of her throat. She was greeted by a suffocating darkness. 

*****

Naruto exited the elevator on his hotel floor. His eyes avoided the carpeting because the print was so nauseating that if he stared for too long he was going to get motion sick. He could feel bruises forming across his chest from the seat belt restricting, and when he inhaled his ribs ached. He was massaging his shoulder with one hand as the other held the electronic card for his hotel room. He swiped it through and the steady red light remained. It didn’t work. He swiped again and the card didn’t work. He checked the number on the door to make sure it was the right room. It was. He swiped the card again and his face erupted into a smile when the steady red light flashed green and he could hear the door unlocking. He pushed the door open and was greeted with the smell of paint fumes. He walked into the hotel room and turned the lights on. 

It looked as if a twister went through the room. Everything was wrecked. The legs on the table were busted, the chair backs were busted. The flat screen television mounted and bolted to the wall was busted. The mini fridge was thrown across the room which caused it to dent and form a hole in the wall. The mini fridge was open and small bottles of alcohol, and soda, and juice, and water were spilled out. His clothes from his suitcase were all over the place...but none of that was what captured Naruto’s attention. Written in red paint all over the walls of his hotel room were the words: **GET OUT**. The rest of the paint that wasn’t used to write the message was dumped all over the hotel bed saturating everything in liquid red. 

He could feel his heart rate increasing. His breathing became shallow. His eyes constricted. 

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out. He was going to reject the call when he saw Sasuke’s name flashing across the screen. He quickly accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear.

“Sasuke?”

Naruto knew something had happened from the moment Sasuke said his name. His stomach plummeted down an elevator shaft and the elevator came crashing down on his chest. His eyes continued to stare at the words GET OUT painted across the walls as Sasuke spoke. 

“Naruto...Ino has been attacked! Someone attacked her in her apartment!”


	15. Chapter 15

Do you want me to continue? Let me know. Otherwise I’m going to start something else.


	16. Chapter 16

**“No good friends, no bad friends; only people you want, need to be with. People who build their houses in your heart.”― Stephen King, It**

It sounded like all sound had been submerged in water. Sound traveled differently underwater. On the contrary. Sound isn’t slower underwater. Sound travels faster underwater. Five times faster. It doesn’t vibrate ossicles inside the inner ear. Although Naruto could hear Sasuke explaining what had happened with Ino and that they both were at the hospital the sound was distorted. 

“I’m on my way!”

Naruto gargled the words before hanging up. It felt as if water had entered his lungs when he spoke. His eyes moved back to his hotel room. He was in disbelief. He couldn’t move. Not right away. His body had tensed up and all he could do was absorb what had happened, what was happening, and what was going to happen. The hairs on the back of his neck stood erect and he felt a coldness wash over him as he tried to force air into his lungs. 

It was a familiar coldness. A haunting from his childhood. A memory. Of cold and desolate days and nights stranded on a mountain. 

It caused his blood vessels to constrict, his lips to turn blue, and his joints to cramp up. He remembered balancing on the tree as he crossed the river. The queasiness of his stomach as he struggled to keep his balance. The fear prickling the back of his neck. He could feel panic worming its way through and slowly eating away at his confidence. He wasn’t just looking at Sasuke, he was focusing on Sasuke’s back, and trying to keep his balance. Then came the sound of the tree branch snapping and splintering, and he knew what was going to happen. There was a moment when time was suspended. Within that millisecond he became weightless. He defied gravity. He felt nothing beneath his feet and the world grew quiet and still. 

The moment his body hit the water, and he was submerged, something switched off in his brain. His body went numb. The impact of every surmounting thing he experienced up to that moment of his life sent him into shock. Only that wasn’t all. When he was sinking deeper into the river there was a voice that emerged and scared him. The voice posed some questions. What if he just gave up? What if he didn’t swim to the surface? What if he just drowned? It was his fault. The reason they were all in that van in the first place...was because of him. He rallied everyone to join, and not only that he had convinced Ms. Yuhi to replace Shino and Shikamaru with Sasuke and Suigetsu. He immediately strangled that voice and took control. He wasn’t going to die...he had to save everyone and make amends. 

But...now that voice was back...and it was telling him to run away, and never return. Instead of going to the hospital...go to the airport. 

“NARUTO?!”

He heard banging outside his hotel door and he jumped. He heard Sakura calling his name from the otherside of the door. She must have gotten off the phone with Sasuke. She knew what had happened with Ino. 

“NARUTO! OPEN UP!” She demanded. If he didn’t he knew she would have knocked down the door with her enormous strength. He opened the door and saw Sakura and Suigetsu standing there gawking at him. 

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?” Sakura accused and held up her phone to show him she was calling him. Naruto looked down at his phone to find a black screen. His cell phone battery died. 

“It died.” Naruto answered automatically. 

“What…the...fuck?” Suigetsu spoke. His eyes moved past Sakura and Naruto. He was looking at what was inside the hotel room. “What happened?” Suigetsu moved past Naruto and went deeper into the room. It looked the scene of a murder. Only there wasn’t a body.

Sakura looked up at what Suigetsu was going on about and her jaw dropped. She walked into the room and began reading what was written on the walls.

“Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out.” Her voice came out monotone as she continued to read every written word. “Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out.”

“We know what it says!” Suigetsu barked. He became queasy and he felt weakness gripping him. His eyes scanned around every painted word. Sakura went to the bed where there was a large puddle of paint dumped on the duvet. Suigetsu watched Sakura as she stuck her hand out.

“What are you doing?” Suigetsu accused as Sakura stuck her fingers into the red puddle. “Stop!” 

“It’s paint.” Naruto answered as he faced Suigetsu and Sakura. She brought her fingers to her nose and smelled it. 

“DON’T!” Suigetsu yelled. Sakura brought the tip of her index finger to her tongue. Suigetsu grabbed Sakura’s arm and pulled it away from her mouth. “What’s the matter with you?”

“It’s not paint, it's blood!” Sakura concluded just as the hotel door slammed shut causing Suigetsu to scream and reel back. It sent chills down Naruto’s spine and Sakura’s emerald eyes immediately scanned the door. 

“It’s here.” Sakura murmured and her eyes moved to Naruto. 

“What’s here?” Suigetsu asked, his voice filled with panic.

“Death. It’s been following me and now it’s closer than ever!” 

“It’s just a draft.” Naruto answered calmly and shook his head. “The draft caused the door to slam shut.” He explained. 

“Who is fucking with you, Naruto?” Suigetsu yelled. His voice hitched. He felt his muscles tighten and he shifted into fight mode. Anger was the bodyguard to fear. “What the hell did you bring back from Suna?” 

“I-I-I don’t know.” Naruto answered honestly. His cerulean eyes scanned the walls of his hotel room. “I don’t...understand what’s happening.” 

“IT’S DEATH!” Sakura answered hysterically. The vein in her forehead began to pulsate and her face turned the color of spoiled milk. 

“This isn’t a ghost, Sakura! Someone very real did this! We need to go to the police!” Suigetsu justified. He raised both hands up in exclamation. 

“Do you think whoever did this attacked Ino?” Sakura asked Naruto. She turned her back on Suigetsu and ignored him. 

“Ino is a camgirl and whoever attacked her was probably a stalker! I warned her! I warned her that something like this would happen.” Suigetsu sneered in a childish I-told-you-so voice. “And look...it did.”

“Let’s just go to the hospital and see how she’s doing.” Naruto spoke diplomatically. 

“Fine. Let’s go already!” Suigetsu responded and pulled his car keys out. He wanted to get as far away from this hotel room.

“No!” Naruto insisted eyeing the car keys in Suigetsu’s hand. He suddenly had a premonition of getting into a car accident. “You’re not driving. We’re calling a taxi.”

“What? Why?” Suigetsu argued. 

“He’s right.” Sakura defended. She felt it too. “It’s not safe if you drive.”

“Oh and getting into a putrid taxi is safe?!”

“Mhm.”

“For chrissakes!” 

*****

The three of them were crammed in the back of a yellow cab taxi. There was fitted Plexiglas between the front seat and back seat to keep the taxi driver and the passengers safe. A large poster was taped to the glass that read: ‘ _Killing of a taxicab driver may be a First Degree Murder offense in Konoha, punishable by death_ ’. 

Suigetsu who ended up sitting in the middle eyed the poster and rolled his eyes. The taxi driver was an elderly man with white hair. His skin looked like a dried up grape. He looked too old to be driving. His dark eyes looked in the rear view mirror and caught the gaze of Suigetsu—who rolled his eyes and looked away. They were blanketed in silence as the taxi drove to the hospital. It was late and there wasn’t much traffic. They were also catching every green light. Suigetsu tried to stretch his legs but he couldn’t. It felt like he was flying in coach on an airline that made leg room even more obsolete. 

“I don’t think any of us should be alone.” Sakura spoke. They walked robotically into the hospital. “And...I don’t think we should mention what happened in the hotel room to anyone.”

“Are you kidding me? We need to go to the police!” Suigetsu argued. “Not going is just asking for trouble!” 

“Stay with me tonight, Naruto.” Sakura spoke once again, ignoring Suigetsu. “You shouldn’t be alone!” 

“No! Whatever or whoever is following Naruto will only put you in danger!” Suigetsu interrupted. 

“Naruto is going to stay with me and if you don’t like it then go home!” Sakura yelled. Her face was fire engine red, and her nostrils flared like a bull ready to charge.

“You just said we shouldn’t be alone!”

“What I meant was that me and Naruto shouldn’t be alone!” Sakura clarified. 

Sasuke turned the corner of the hallway and overheard the tail end of the conversation. He looked up and saw Suigetsu, Sakura, and Naruto in what appeared to be the mist an argument. His eyes moved from Sakura to Naruto. He was confused by Sakura’s statement. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto spoke as his eyes met Sasuke’s. Emotions overwhelmed him and Naruto used every last ounce of his strength not to run up to Sasuke and hug him. His exclamation caused Sakura and Suigetsu to turn and notice Sasuke.

“Where is she?” Sakura asked frantically. Sasuke avoided Naruto’s eyes, and turned around to show Sakura what room Ino was in. 

“Are we going to the police?” Suigetsu asked in a hushed voice as he and Naruto trailed after Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto didn’t answer. His mind was blank. “Naruto? We need to go to the police!”

“Not now!” Naruto answered a little too loud. It caused Sasuke to glance over his shoulder. He furrowed his eyebrows at Naruto and Suigetsu. He watched as Suigetsu rolled his eyes and Naruto looked away. 

“I was attacked!” Ino spoke hoarsely. She sounded as if she was at a concert all night. Her skin was pale and her eyes seemed dull and bleak as if all the greenness of her eyes was erased. Her lips were chapped. Her platinum blonde hair hung in ringlets around her head. 

There were ligature marks around her neck, along with scratch marks from her nails trying to free her breathing. She was dressed in a hospital gown that tied in the back, and perched at the edge of the hospital gurney. She wasn’t hooked up to any machines and didn’t have any IV’s sticking out of her. 

Sakura immediately went and hugged her. Ino began to tell them what happened the previous night—of the night before the reunion dinner. She told them that somebody was knocking at her door and eventually managed to open up her door. She stated she called Sasuke who called the police. She didn’t think it was serious and thought it was a prank. She didn’t know who attacked her and admitted it was probably somebody who watched her videos. She explained she was attacked while she was in the bathroom and managed to call 911 before she lost consciousness. 

“I...didn’t expect anyone to show up.” Ino spoke and her eyes glanced at Sasuke. He was standing on the outskirts of the group.

“What was I supposed to do?!” Sasuke defended. His cheeks flushed. 

“Ino?!” Ino’s father, Inoichi, called from the doorway. He rushed in upon seeing his daughter.

“Daddy?” Ino cried out and as soon as her father hugged her she burst out into tears. 

*****

“Do they have any suspects?” Sakura asked. 

They were in the waiting room down the hall from Ino’s hospital room. Suigetsu had his arm leaning up against a vending machine looking at the options. Sakura was sitting in a plastic chair biting her thumb nail nervously. The nails on her fingers were already bitten off, and now she was nibbling at the skin around her nail beds. 

“No. The police are currently collecting evidence.” Sasuke answered. His uncle had called him and notified him that they received a 911 call coming from Ino’s phone, and when they investigated the call, they found her unconscious in her bathroom. He was told they were going to transport her to the hospital. Sasuke rode in the ambulance with her. Luckily, they were able to revive her, or at least, awaken her.

“She needs to get a gun!” Suigetsu commented. He decided on a selection and began pressing buttons. 

“And what would that have prevented?” Sakura challenged. 

“She could have shot him. Problem solved.” Suigetsu defended as he grabbed the bag of Funyuns that dropped down. Sakura looked disgusted and refused to engage in conversation with him. Sasuke could feel a tension in the air among the three of them. He stole a look at Naruto. He was seated a few seats from Sakura and had been unnervingly quiet.

“What’s going on with you three?” Sasuke asked, and leaned back in his seat waiting for an explanation. 

“I don’t want Naruto to be by himself, and told him to stay with me but Suigetsu doesn’t want that!” Sakura explained hastily. Suigetsu’s face turned red and he opened his mouth as if he wanted to argue. Instead he exhaled loudly and viciously opened up his bag of Funyuns and began angrily eating. 

“Why can’t Naruto be by himself? He’s been by himself the last six months or so.” Sasuke answered defensively. 

Sakura didn’t answer because she didn’t want to tell Sasuke what they found in Naruto’s room. She looked at Naruto, and he was looking away. She watched Naruto shift nervously in his seat but he didn’t join the conversation. She could hear Suigetsu smacking loudly behind her and she could sense the smug look on his face as he waited for her to explain. 

“None of us should be by ourselves!” Sakura spoke passionately. “Our friend was attacked! Once again we’re experiencing trauma! We need to be together, not a part at a time like this!” 

“He can stay with me.” Sasuke stated. 

“What?” Sakura asked and blinked as she comprehended his statement. 

“Naruto can stay with me.” Sasuke clarified. 

“I don’t think that’s...a good...idea…” Sakura answered in defense of Naruto. 

“So it’s okay if I’m alone, but not Naruto?” Sasuke teased. 

Suigetsu snorted and rolled his eyes. He wanted to agree with Sakura but he also didn’t want Naruto staying with them. He didn’t know who was following him around and terrorizing him, and whoever was terrorizing Ino...he didn’t want either one to cross paths and terrorize Sakura. 

“Are...are you sure?” Naruto asked. He had officially joined the conversation. He had straightened up and focused his attention on Sasuke. 

“I have an extra room…” Sasuke explained and then stopped. He caught Naruto’s gaze. His blue eyes staring straight at him. He chuckled. Naruto knew the apartment and so he didn’t know why he was explaining. He didn’t want to admit it but what Sakura said was true. He didn’t want to be alone, but it wasn’t just anyone he wanted to be with. His immediate thought when he received the call from his uncle was Naruto. The only person that would make him feel better and safe was Naruto...and the first person he called...was Naruto. 

“Okay.” Sakura agreed. “Naruto…”

“Don’t worry we’ll still meet up at the tea shop.” Naruto answered. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. 

*****

It was decided that Ino was going to go home with her father. Sakura and Suigetsu were going to go back to Sakura’s apartment and Naruto was going to stay the night at Sasuke’s. 

“Where’s your car?” Sasuke asked Suigetsu as Suigetsu told the receptionist he needed a taxi called.

“Long story.” Suigetsu answered grumpily.

“What’s going on with you three?” Sasuke asked and leaned close to Suigetsu as the receptionist called for two taxis. 

“What’s the deal with you inviting Naruto back to your apartment? You should know I would have caved and let Naruto stay with us.” Suigetsu challenged. It caught Sasuke off guard. “Do you plan on getting back together with him? Because I already told him he better not try getting back together with you!” 

Sasuke took a moment to compose himself but the last part of Suigetsu’s sentence left a bad taste in his mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows. He became upset. It was the same response when anyone brought up Naruto in the last six months. 

“What do you mean you told him not to get back together with me?” Sasuke accused. He was angry. “When?!” His thoughts immediately went to when he visited Naruto in Suna. 

“Fucking chill! It was last night! It wasn’t like I told him to break up with you or anything. I’m just looking out for you, dude!”

“Last night?” Sasuke asked. 

“Yeah! Last night!” Suigetsu confirmed. 

“You saw Naruto last night?” 

Shit. Suigetsu had fucked up. He wasn’t supposed to let anyone know he saw Naruto before the reunion dinner. He was lawyered by Sasuke. He tried to backpedal but he wasn’t as eloquent as Sakura was with his words. Sakura was able to pull up medical definition and psychology terms and use them as red herrings. He was nowhere near as intelligent as Sasuke and Sakura and he didn’t have Ino’s quick wit. 

“You’re making mountains out of molehills! I knew he was coming…” Suigetsu spoke. 

“How?”

“Because I kept in contact with him!”

“Why?” 

“He’s my friend too!”

At this Sasuke laughed coldly. “Suigetsu you’re a shit liar!” 

“You need to get your priorities straight! Ino was attacked!” 

“You don’t give a crap about Ino and you don’t give a crap about what happened. What’s really going on, and why are you three so secretive?” 

“I kept in contact with Naruto all this time. Because out of our group with it’s shared traumas and whatever he’s the realest, and has been a constant since the beginning. I hate him for it-- but I needed it. Naruto told me he was flying in and so I met him for a goddamn beer at a bar last night! I’m tired of walking around eggshells with you Sasuke when it comes to Naruto. Everyone is! I’m glad you two broke up, but that didn’t stop me from talking with him.” 

Sasuke could feel jealousy welling up inside. Other emotions soon followed. Fear. Anger. Resentment. Insecurity. He was so overwhelmed he couldn’t form a sentence. He wanted to confront Naruto and he was going to do it tonight. He turned to see Naruto and Sakura outside the hospital doors speaking. Suigetsu’s explanation didn’t explain why the three of them were being so secretive. Naruto and Sakura had similar expressions on their faces. They were sharing a secret and it wasn’t just the two of them Suigetsu was in on this secret. He watched as Suigetsu stormed off and walked outside. 

Sasuke noticed the two taxi’s pulling up to the curb and he exhaled loudly before walking outside. 

*****

“We should have stopped at your hotel so you could pick up your belongings.” 

Sasuke spoke out loud. He shut the door to his apartment and locked it. Thinking about what happened to Ino left him on edge. His voice echoed off the walls. His apartment was barren. It looked exactly like his parent’s house. It was clean, meticulous, and monotone. It looked expensive and felt expensive. Industrial. A picture out of a magazine. Every decoration, every pillow, every blanket, every knick knack, anything of color that Naruto brought into the apartment to make it into a home was gone...leaving a barren wasteland. Nobody lived here. This wasn’t a home. 

“It’s fine.” Naruto murmured. He thought back to his suitcase of clothes ripped and stained in blood. Remembering what was written all over the walls. Get out. 

“I have pajamas you can wear...and an extra toothbrush.” Sasuke spoke. He had shifted into the perfect host. “The guestroom is...uh...Ino slept here last night I can get you new bedding.”

“It’s fine.” Naruto continued. His voice was soft. Distant. Sasuke felt it again. Even though Naruto was a few feet away it felt as if he was miles away. Sasuke bit his tongue. He didn’t want to get into an argument with him. 

Sasuke left him and went to retrieve a pair of pajamas from his closet. He stopped as he entered the walk-in closet. Naruto’s clothes were still there. His clothes were still hanging up and his clothes were still folded neatly in the dressers. He glanced at Naruto’s side of the closet and debated if he should bring a pair of Naruto’s pajamas out for him. He panicked. He decided not to. He didn’t want Naruto to know he still had his clothes. He wanted Naruto to think he had thrown them out just like he threw everything else out. 

Sasuke grabbed a toothbrush from the closet in the hallway and handed the pajamas and unopened toothbrush to Naruto. 

“Thank you.” Naruto answered in his genuine voice. “For everything...and for the olive branch.”

“Olive branch?” Sasuke repeated. He didn’t see it that way not when he had ulterior motives. 

“For speaking to me again...for letting me stay here…for the toothbrush...the pajamas.” Naruto explained and smiled. It was that smile that caused Sasuke to become weak. His thoughts of confronting Naruto and forcing him to confess what the hell was going on, vanished, straight up left him. He couldn’t formulate words and all he did was nod his head up and down. Naruto smiled and vanished into the bathroom. 

Sasuke went into his room and closed the door. He leaned against the door for a moment catching his breath. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore, and he didn’t know what he wanted from Naruto. He didn’t understand why he was tongue-tied. Naruto didn’t look like Naruto but when he remembered what Naruto looked like before he left for Suna. Pale with dark circles under his eyes. That wasn’t Naruto either...and when he tried to remember just who Naruto was...he couldn’t pinpoint it. 

Sasuke got ready for bed. He decided to stay in his bedroom for the rest of the night. He pulled back his blankets when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door a crack and saw Naruto standing there. He was dressed in the pajamas and the clothes looked good on him. 

“Do you have an extra charger? My phone died.” Naruto asked. Sasuke closed the door without an answer. He walked to the nightstand and pulled out an extra charger, walked back to the door, opened it a crack and passed the charger to Naruto. 

“Thank you! Good night!” Naruto answered enthusiastically and Sasuke watched as he turned and left. Sasuke shut the door, and locked it, before climbing back into bed.

*****

Sasuke held the pole to his IV cart and pushed it down the hospital corridor. The wheels squeaked and echoed. They were all placed in their own rooms on the children’s floor. Visiting hours were over and it was nighttime. The night staff nodded their heads at him from the nursing station as he continued down the corridor. He was wearing the thick wool hospital socks that had grip pads on the heel. He was dressed in a hospital gown and hospital pants. He stopped outside Naruto’s hospital room and peered inside. 

It was their third day being hospitalized and they were all being treated for malnutrition and dehydration. Suigetsu received stitches to his head and was placed on antibiotics. He had suffered from brain swelling due to his head injury. Lee was on a drug cocktail of antibiotics and steroids. 

Naruto’s room was the furthest from him. He walked into his room. He saw that Naruto was already sleeping and just as he was about to turn and leave he heard a whimper. It was coming from Naruto. Naruto was still sleeping, but his face was twisted up into pain, and he let out another whimper. It caused Sasuke to panic. Naruto was having a nightmare. He walked over and shook Naruto’s shoulder. His eyes immediately popped open and stared up at him. The lights in his room were off but there was light coming in from the hallway and the light from outside. It illuminated Naruto’s blue eyes. Sasuke looked down and saw Naruto was covered in a cold sweat, and he watched as beads of sweat rolled down Naruto’s face. 

“Where am I?” Naruto panicked and jolted up. It caused Sasuke to reel back. 

“We’re in the hospital.” Sasuke answered, and tightened his grip on the IV pole. Naruto’s eyes locked to Sasuke for a moment before looking around his room. He noticed it was nighttime and he turned back to Sasuke.

“Are you okay?” Naruto asked.

“Are you?” Sasuke countered. 

“I had a nightmare.” Naruto confessed. He tried to remember what his nightmare was about but he couldn’t. All that was left from his dream was fear and anxiety that stitched across his lungs making breathing difficult. 

Sasuke wasn’t expecting Naruto’s candor and was taken aback. 

“Me too.” Sasuke answered and sat at the edge of Naruto’s bed. 

“What are you doing here?” Naruto asked and straightened up. 

“I didn’t see you all day.” Sasuke answered. He sounded bitter. 

“I wanted to give you space.” Naruto admitted. “I told you...I’m going to leave you alone.”

“Don’t do that!” Sasuke yelled anxiously and turned to face Naruto. 

“Hmm?” Naruto asked puzzled. 

“Don’t...leave me alone...don’t ignore me. That’s not what I want.”

“Okay.” Naruto answered quietly. He didn’t ask anymore questions and didn’t say anything else on the matter. Sasuke’s stomach was a pit of nerves and as soon as Naruto said ‘okay’ he felt instant relief. He found himself relaxing and he let go of his IV pole. 

*****

Sasuke didn’t remember falling asleep but in the morning he was awake before he opened his eyes to the smell of coffee brewing. He walked into the kitchen to find Naruto was fully dressed and drinking a mug of coffee. He must have heard the pitter-patter of his feet because he turned around and beamed. 

“Good morning! Did I wake you?” 

“No. The coffee did.” Sasuke answered and yawned. He walked to the cabinet, picked up a mug, and poured himself some coffee. 

“It took me a bit to figure out how to work it.” Naruto admitted and glanced at the De'Longhi combination espresso and coffee machine. It looked like it belonged inside a coffee shop not inside someone’s apartment. “It looks expensive.” Naruto murmured before taking another sip.

“I didn’t buy it...it was a gift!” Sasuke stated defensively. 

“Did I say anything?” Naruto responded.

“Your comments! ‘It looks expensive’.” Sasuke mimicked. “I didn’t buy it!” 

“I didn’t mean anything by it...I’m sorry.” Naruto spoke softly. 

Sasuke found himself jittery. He didn’t even have any coffee yet and he already felt caffeinated. It was deja vu. Being here in the kitchen with Naruto, arguing with him over coffee. It was so ingrained into their relationship it was just part of the everyday routine. 

“What’s going on with you guys? What secret do you, Sakura, and Suigetsu have?” 

“Eh?” 

“Does it have something to do with why you and Suigetsu went for a beer the night you flew in?” 

“He told you?” Naruto asked in a mixture of astonishment and impressiveness. He distinctly remembered it was Suigetsu who told him not to tell anyone about their meeting. Sasuke nodded his head in response. 

“He wanted to make sure I still remember to stick to the script.” Naruto answered truthfully. 

“What script?” Sasuke demanded. He could feel all those emotions from last night coming back. 

“What we told everyone about what happened in the mountains. He wanted to make sure I was still going to stick to the script and not say anything else about what happened...about what really happened to us.” 

“What are you on about? ‘What really happened’? You sound like a reporter.” 

“It was just...me and Sakura started remembering some things...and then Suigetsu started remembering the same things.”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about? Remembering what?” 

“What really happened to us inside that old school!”

“Camp Konohagakure?” Sasuke clarified and Naruto nodded his head. 

“What really happened?”

“I...if I say it out loud it’s going to sound ridiculous…” Naruto admitted and turned away. “Especially if you don’t remember anything.”

“Do you think I’m some fragile being that can’t handle the truth?” Sasuke accused. 

“No…it’s just...just come with us to meet Hinata.”

“What does Hinata have to do with anything?”

“We’re going to tell her.”

“What? You were going to tell her and you’re not telling me now? Typical, Naruto...real fucking typical talk to everyone else in the world besides me! Tell everyone in the world first before me!” 

“Ugh! Suigetsu was right!” Naruto exhaled. He sounded exhausted. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as Naruto muttered. “Hinata would believe us...and you’re too much of-”

“Too much what?”

“Straight and narrow. You’re too straight-”

“There’s nothing straight about me.” 

Naruto covered his mouth as he laughed. Sasuke smirked at his own cleverness and Naruto’s reaction. There was a long pause before Sasuke spoke. 

“Okay. Fine. Let me get ready.”

*****

“Sasuke?” Sakura asked anxiously. She tried to feign innocence and failed miserably. “What are you doing here?” Suigetsu glared daggers at Naruto as he and Sasuke walked through the doors of the tea lounge. He and Sakura were standing at the counter waiting for their to-go cups. 

“Naruto said you guys are remembering some things that happened while we were in the mountains, and that you were going to be explaining these things to Hinata.” Sasuke explained in his matter-of-fact tone. 

“Are you guys back together?” Suigetsu asked dryly. 

“No.” Sasuke answered with a clenched jaw. He could feel his cheeks becoming inflamed and he could feel the tips of his ears turning red. Sasuke glanced at Naruto but he was at an angle where he couldn’t read his expression. 

“Good.” Suigetsu answered and crossed his arms. He continued to glare at Naruto and spoke directly to him. “What did you expect to happen bringing him here?”

Naruto shrugged. “What was I supposed to do...lie?” 

“Yeah. You lied to him when you left for Suna!” Suigetsu countered. Sasuke’s eyes flashed and his nostrils flared and he turned to stare at Naruto. 

“Suigetsu!” Sakura yelled and punched Suigetsu in the shoulder. He yelped and jumped back. 

“Hey guys! I’m ready!” Hinata beamed as she came out from the back of the shop. She stopped abruptly. She looked at the disgruntled facial expressions from everyone and took notice of the heavy atmosphere. She had just walked out blindly into a minefield. 

*****

“I didn’t lie to you! I swear!” Naruto protested as he walked alongside Sasuke. The group was traveling up the block to Hinata’s apartment. 

“Is your reason for leaving tied with those memories?” Sasuke asked.

“Yeah…” Naruto answered shakily. 

“Omittance is the same as lying, Naruto. No matter how you frame it you still lied!” 

“I’m sorry! It felt like I didn’t have a choice!” 

Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto and stopped walking. He stared directly into Naruto’s eyes. It caused Naruto to stop walking and he gasped at Sasuke’s sudden movements. 

“No, Naruto. You had a choice, and you chose wrong!” 

Naruto could feel his face turn red and he wasn’t able to say anything in response because Sasuke was right. He didn’t just feel embarrassed he felt his heartbreaking all over again. He could feel pains in the pit of his gut and he felt himself cramping up. His breathing slowed and he found himself holding his breath. Sasuke gave him one last once over before turning and walking away. It took a moment for Naruto to compose himself and he started walking after the group only this time his eyes remained locked on the sidewalk.

Hinata’s apartment was small but because it was an open-floor concept it seemed large and airy. Her apartment was packed with plants. Hanging plants. Potted plants. There was even a shelf next to a window that had smaller potted plants, flowers, cacti and succulents, with hand-painted pots lined up. Her living room had a couch, a love-seat, and large cushions on the floor around a coffee table. 

There was an awkward silence that seemed to go on for an eternity. Hinata who was absent for the argument was at a loss for words. All she knew was that Sakura, Suigetsu, and Naruto wanted to speak to her. She wasn’t aware Sasuke was also going to be present. She sat cross-legged on a cushion on the floor. Sakura and Suigetsu sat on the couch, a cushion between them, and Sasuke took up the whole love-seat. Adjacent from her was Naruto who focused his attention on the different sized candles that were decorating a tray on the coffee table. 

Sakura looked around and tucked a lock of pastel pink hair behind her ear. She looked thinner in the morning light than she did last night. She wasn’t wearing any makeup, and she looked exhausted. Hinata focused on the dark circles that seemed to be permanent under her eyes. There was a red clip in her hair and she wore a short-sleeved red dress. Her emerald eyes looked over everyone. She didn’t expect it to be so hard to explain what was going on but the more she thought about it the more crazy the idea became. 

“It started around the time I was 18.” Sakura explained. “I didn’t know what was going on but something had changed. It felt like I was being watched, followed, and no matter what I did I couldn’t shake that feeling. I thought I was going crazy. Until. I started...remembering when we were lost in the woods. Those days where we couldn’t remember anything....I started having clear, vivid, memories of what we did during those days, and...we weren’t alone.”

“What do you mean we weren’t alone?” Sasuke interrupted. 

“Remember when we found the abandoned campsite?” Sakura asked. Her eyes moved from Hinata to Sasuke. They both nodded. “We met two adults there…”

“WHAT?” Sasuke exclaimed. He sat straight up, practically leaping to his feet, and perched at the edge of his seat. Naruto and Suigetsu nodded in confirmation.

“Orochimaru and Kabuto.” Suigetsu answered. “They were adults...and they had previously been employed at Camp Konohagakure.” 

Hinata’s eyes grew wide. The names triggered something inside her...it wasn’t a memory not at first...it was recognition. She knew those names. Those names felt as familiar to her as if they were the names of the camp counselors she had when she was a kid. As those names sank deeper and she began to grasp a better understanding it left her feeling anxious. The names still familiar became something sinister. She could feel dread in her stomach and it caused adrenaline to be released. She felt fear. It wrapped tightly around her and she found herself shivering. She looked down and saw goosebumps formed on her arms. 

“They were the ones to lead us to Camp K.” Sakura continued. “And we had no choice but to follow them because if we didn’t...they were going to kill us.” Sakura’s face became shadowed. “But the thing was...it didn’t matter if we stayed or went, because they did.”

“Did what?” Sasuke asked.

“They killed us.” 

“Wh-” Sasuke attempted to speak but he couldn’t find his voice. 

“I was the first to die...Orochimaru shot me.” Sakura explained darkly. Her face was covered in shadows. “Suigetsu was the next to die. We were killed in the kitchen...we were killed after we found the batteries for the walkie-talkie.”

“AA Batteries.” Sasuke spoke automatically. “In order to get the walkie-talkie to work we needed to find AA Batteries.” 

There was a clear memory that resurfaced. They were standing in the living room. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace. Lee and Choji had left to retrieve canned food from the basement. Hinata and Naruto were missing. Ino had returned with the man called Kabuto...and then Orochimaru appeared without Lee and Choji. They told them a way to pass the time was to play a game and search for batteries. 

“Mhm. Sakura and I searched for the batteries…”

“Ino and I went in search of Lee and Choji in the basement.” 

“Do you believe me now?” Sakura asked specifically to Sasuke. 

“What happened to them?” Sasuke asked in reference to Kabuto and Orochimaru.

“We killed them.” Naruto answered. “We had no choice...in exchange for Sakura and Suigetsu we offered up Kabuto and Orochimaru.” 

“What do you mean offered up?” Sasuke asked dumbstruck. He turned his attention to Naruto. 

“We made a deal with the devil.” Naruto explained softly. His voice was clear and articulate. Sasuke found himself leaning in towards him just to hear his voice. “We made a promise...we were supposed to free their souls in exchange, we performed a ritual, we made a deal with the devil, and we resurrected Sakura and Suigetsu.” 

“We what?” Hinata asked for clarification.

“You guys resurrected the dead.” Sakura answered solemnly. “But that...wasn’t all…” Sakura looked to Naruto and then shifted her attention to Sasuke. 

“What?” Sasuke asked, and Naruto answered.

“There needed to be collateral in order for it to work...so...in exchange. There needed to be two souls. I offered myself up as collateral.” Naruto’s eyes lifted until they settled on Sasuke and he held his gaze. “And after I died...you offered yourself up as collateral.” 

“You what?” Sasuke accused. He looked apprehensively at Naruto. “Of course you would go and do a stupid thing like that! You idiot!” He didn’t know why he was angry, probably because he expected nothing less from Naruto. 

“But...I...did too?” He was shocked. He could see why Naruto would be so unabashedly stupid, but he didn’t know why he did such a thing. He had no memory of this part. The last memory he had was walking down the basement steps with Ino. 

“Of course you did!” Suigetsu confirmed. He sounded disgusted. “You were so obsessed with him at the time if he leapt into fire you probably would too!” 

“I wasn’t obsessed!” Sasuke yelled. 

Suddenly they had all transformed back into their fourteen year old selves. Hinata’s hair was back to being a bowl cut. Suigetsu’s platinum hair was clumped with blood and dirt. He had bruising on his face. Sakura in her pixie cut and forehead that was so large it could reflect the sun. They were all back to wearing their layered clothes and winter jackets. They were all tattered and dirty and stained. Naruto appeared thin and small dressed in hand-me-down clothes. 

Sasuke opened his mouth ready to lash out verbally like he did when he felt attacked and cornered. He was ready to insult Naruto—on the verge of calling him an unwanted orphan. But he didn’t. No. He couldn’t. Because he wasn’t fourteen years old anymore with the emotional capacity of a teaspoon. He was twenty-three years old, and through Naruto and the rest of the Annex Nine he was able to learn about, and regulate, his emotions. He was able to think before he spoke because he knew how hurtful words can be.

“I wasn’t obsessed…” Sasuke calmed down and formulated how he was feeling. “I just didn’t know how to respond to Naruto because he was so different. It made me curious...and it made me want to get to know him...besides he was the only one that treated me the same as everyone else, and that was all I wanted.” 

Sasuke watched as Naruto’s fourteen year old appearance morphed into his twenty-three year old self. He saw Naruto smiling and it was that smile that caused him to melt. It was his genuine smile that pulled on his heart, and he was filled with the urge to hug him. Another memory surfaced. Naruto had gone after Sakura and Suigetsu demanding they all stay together. He remembered Naruto confronted him in the hallway on his behavior, he remembered Naruto was hurt and crying. In the middle of their conversation Sasuke hugged him. It was the first time he apologized, and he knew in that moment he never wanted to hurt Naruto again. 

“You just wanted to be my friend.” Naruto answered with a smile.

“I wanted to be more than friends.” Sasuke blurted out. It caused Naruto’s face to flush, and before he realized that he had spoken out loud his own face erupted into a myriad of reds and pinks. 

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly. “We’re not doing marriage counseling right now!” He exclaimed loudly. “We’re here because we didn’t hold up our end of the bargain and unless we do...death is going to start collecting that debt!” 

“What do you mean death is going to start collecting?” Hinata asked. 

“Death has been following me...it’s hard to describe it but...I feel like if we don’t do something soon. I’m going to die.” 

Hinata gasped. Her eyes watered and all the color from her face drained. “And...then Suigetsu.” Sakura explained and placed her hand on Suigetsu’s knee. With her other hand she pointed to Naruto. “And then Naruto will die...and then....Sasuke.” 

“If Naruto never invited me here...how long were you going to keep this from me?” Sasuke asked. He looked from Naruto, to Sakura, and finally to Suigetsu. 

“Our plan was to figure out the loose ends and solve it ourselves...with Hinata’s help!” Sakura answered and gestured towards Hinata. Sasuke’s eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“Me?” Hinata asked and pointed to herself. She was just as confused as Sasuke was. 

“Yes! You do tarot readings and you have a ouija board!” Sakura commented and nodded her head. 

“Hold up! You actually think a ouija board will work? Okay...now you’re talking nonsense.” Sasuke interjected.

“You don’t have to stay!” Suigetsu stated bluntly. “You can leave. You weren’t supposed to be part of this anyways.” Sasuke glared at Suigetsu. 

“What will the ouija board tell us?” Hinata asked. 

“We want to know the demon’s name…” Sakura answered. “We need to know who we made the deal with...and we need to know how to free a trapped spirit.” 

“Mhm…” Hinata nodded her head. She looked at the group of them. “We can call upon the spirits, but in order to commune we shouldn’t have so many people. There should be two people to use the ouija board.” 

“Why only two?” Sakura asked. 

“Christ.” Sasuke exhaled and rolled his eyes. “Ouija boards don’t work. It’s just a ploy that toy factories use to sell a stupid board game.” 

There was a loud ringing sound. It was the sound of an alarm. It caused all of them to jump. Sakura pulled out her cellphone. “Shit!” She looked up at Suigetsu who saw the name of the alarm going off. She turned it off. “We’re supposed to be at the studio for the documentary.” She sighed. “Let’s meet up afterwards.” 

“I thought you wanted to ask the spirits?” Sasuke mocked. 

“I do! But I also know Sasori and Deidre have been doing research on Camp Konohagakure and the horrors that occurred there. We still need to free the trapped children!” 

Sasuke didn’t say anything. He glanced around the room. “Then let's go to the studio and we’ll do the ouija board after.” 

“Naruto?” Sakura asked and turned to him.

“Mhm. We’ll do it after...just let us know when you guys are done at the studio.” 

Hinata nodded her head. She appeared relieved. Sasuke looked at Naruto. He wanted to say something but his mind went blank, and all he could do was say goodbye. The group said their goodbyes. Sasuke, Sakura, and Suigetsu left and Hinata and Naruto stayed behind. They both remained seated on the floor cushions. Naruto then lifted his head and stared at Hinata. She turned and looked at him. She felt her stomach drop.

“Do you want to do it now?” Hinata asked. She didn’t even know why she was bothering to ask. She knew Naruto didn’t want to wait to use the ouija board. 

“But not here.” Naruto answered. “Let’s go to my hotel room.” 

“Okay.”

*****

Lee was sitting on his desk. He was shifting through the mail the studio received and was sorting it out to the different departments. He was methodically reading each letter, envelope, and package until he came to a thin square envelope. It looked official as if sent from a government office. He looked at the sender. Vital Records. It was addressed to Naruto Uzumaki. He swallowed. It was the birth certificate. Lee used a letter opener and carefully opened up the envelope. He slid the contents out as if he was performing open heart surgery. The birth certificate was smaller but it was on heavy paper and had a raised, bumped, seal. It wasn’t just a copy of his birth certificate; it was a certified copy. The real deal.

His eyes scanned the document until he reached the box that stated if he was a single, twin, triplet or other type. He licked his lips and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Shukaku’s phone number. Just when he thought the call was going to go to voicemail he heard the phone connecting. He cleared his throat in anticipation as Shukaku spoke.

“Mhm. That was quick. Are you calling me because you received the birth certificate?”

“Yes.” Lee answered.

“And what did you find?”

“Naruto Uzumaki...was part of a twin at birth.”

There was a long pause. It sounded like a freight train was plowing between his ears. The physical evidence of Lee’s hypothesis was in his hand. This was physical evidence. It wasn’t circumstantial. If Naruto Uzumaki was one part in the set of twins...Kurama Uzumaki was his twin brother. This connected Naruto to Kurama. It connected Naruto to Camp Konohagakure. Not only did he prove the connection. He held up his side of the bargain, and he wanted Shukaku to hold up his end. 

“Send me a picture.” Shukaku demanded. 

Lee complied. Things were easier with technology. He was able to multitask. He remained on the line, took a photo with his cell phone, and sent it as an attachment in a text message. There was another long pause. 

“Are you still there?” Lee asked hesitantly. 

“I’ll call you before I board the plane.”

“Wh...at? What?!” 

“I’m going to fly out and meet you. I’ll call you when I’m at the airport.”

There was a clicking sound followed by silence. The call was disconnected. Lee sat back in his chair, dumbstruck, and exhaled. He stared down at the birth certificate for another moment before hiding it in the bottom drawer of his desk. 

*****

Obito Uchiha leaned back in his desk and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He rubbed so hard he didn’t just see stars he saw planets and galaxies on the inside of his eyelids. He opened his eyes, yawned, and reached for his mug of coffee. It was hot in the beginning but now was cold. He wasn’t wearing a police uniform and remained in street clothes. The only indication he was a detective was the shoulder holster he wore. 

Shisui walked in with a to-go Styrofoam cup of coffee. He looked from Obito to the televisions in front of him. 

“Did you find the perp?” Shisui asked as he sat down next to Obito. 

“That’s the thing…” Obito asked. “There isn’t one.”

“What do you mean?”

“The neighbor across the hall from her handed over all the surveillance from his doorbell camera...and...watch. Our tech support said this video wasn’t tampered with. It’s legit.” 

Obito rewinded the tape to the night when they were called because someone attempted to break into Ino’s apartment. He pressed play. Shisui straightened up and watched the video. It had a perfect view of Ino’s door. Only. There wasn’t anyone there. Instead Ino’s front door opened and remained opened. Nobody went in and nobody left. 

“Her statement was someone was knocking on her door, not just knocking on her door but pounding on her door. There’s nobody...nobody was there.”

“What does this mean?” Shisui asked. Obito leaned forward and sped the video up to last night. The video remained sped up and Obito watched. There wasn’t anyone. Nobody besides Ino entered her apartment. Nobody left from the time Ino entered her apartment to the time the police and paramedics arrived.

“Okay...so maybe the perp used another way to get into the apartment? Is there a fire escape?” Shisui asked. He wasn’t ready to rule out all other possibilities. 

“Nothing was out of place...there’s no evidence anyone used the fire escape.” 

“So…?” Shisui asked. 

“What if she’s making it up?”

“Do you think she choked herself and called 911 for shits and giggles?” 

“What I think happened? She choked herself...and passed out. It wasn’t enough to kill herself. It wasn’t like she was hanging herself. That’s why when we got there all we had to do was open up the front door. We found her on the bathroom floor, unconscious. We were there all night and there wasn’t any evidence to collect. The place was pristine.” 

“We can’t dismiss this...some perps are clever.” Shisui commented and took a sip from his coffee. He leaned over and began playing with the video settings. “This is just one angle...what are the ways into the apartment? Let’s talk more about the fire escape.”

“The exits and entrances into the apartment include the front door and the fire escape. There’s only one window that leads from the apartment to the fire escape. Nobody opened up that window. Nobody damaged that window. It was locked from the inside.”

“Oh?” Shisui asked. 

“She wrapped the stockings around her neck, she called 911, and choked herself until she passed out. It wasn’t enough to kill her...it was just to seek attention. It all checks. No evidence of anyone entering or leaving her apartment in the front door, and the window that led to the fire escape was locked from the inside.”

“Shit…she really did it...didn’t she?” Shisui exhaled and shook his head. “Why?”

“Why? The girl got crazy in her DNA. Her mother is still locked up on 4B!” 

“What are we going to do?”

“She’s one of the Annex Nine...and one of Sasuke’s close friends. We don’t do anything...at least not right now.”

“Mhm. Well...I originally came to tell you about a call we received from Hotel Konoha.” 

“They found a body?”

“No. It was a property damage report. The hotel room of Naruto Uzumaki was destroyed. Someone wrote on the walls in blood: Get Out.” 

“Naruto is back in town?” Obito asked and Shisui nodded his head. 

“What should we do?”

“Let’s call Itachi.” 

*****

“What’s going on?” Hinata asked as they got off the elevator on the hotel floor. Down the hall were several uniformed police officers. They had finished putting yellow tape around the outside of Naruto’s hotel door. 

“I guess...Suigetsu was right. We should have reported it. I forgot about housekeeping.” Naruto answered as they walked towards his hotel room. Stepping out of the hotel room dressed in a three piece suit was the hotel manager. He turned his head and when he saw Naruto walking towards him he did a double take. His eyes flashed with rage and he pointed an accusatory finger at Naruto. 

“Report what?” Hinata asked quietly.

“Something...trashed my hotel room." 

Naruto stopped walking a few feet from his room as the hotel manager declared. “That’s him! Arrest him! I’m pressing charges!” 

“What?” Hinata yelled as one of the police officers approached Naruto. 

“There has to be a mistake. I didn’t do this.” Naruto spoke and held his hands up in surrender. One of the police officers pulled out a pair of handcuffs and Naruto’s eyes became as wide as saucers. He spun Naruto around and Naruto fixed his hands behind him. He wasn't resisting and had gone into shock. 

“That’s not necessary, Officer.” Itachi’s voice rang out from behind Naruto. He sounded out of breath as if he was either running or at least briskly walking. He looked at Naruto. “I tried to get your attention before the elevator doors closed.” Naruto nodded his head but he was still alarmed that Itachi was even here. He glanced to Hinata who looked equally confused. 

“Arrest him!” the hotel manager demanded. The police officer looked from the hotel manager to Itachi. He knew who Itachi was without even having to be given introductions. Everyone knew who Itachi Uchiha was...everyone knew who the Uchiha’s were. 

“Is there physical evidence my client caused the property damage?” Itachi asked. 

“He rented the room!” the hotel manager balked. 

“No. I rented the room. Itachi Uchiha.” Itachi clarified and emphasized his name so that the hotel manager could comprehend. “The room is under my credit card. Whatever the damage is, charge it to my card. My client had nothing to do with this, and if you continue to accuse my client without physical evidence I will sue you for defamation.” 

*****

“What’s going on?” Itachi asked Naruto as the elevator doors closed. “What happened inside that hotel room?” 

“I don’t know. I found the room like that when I returned from the reunion dinner.” 

“Why didn’t you report it? That makes you suspicious.”

“I found out Ino was attacked and-”

“Ino was attacked?” Hinata interrupted. Naruto nodded his head. Naruto was under the impression everyone in the group knew. Maybe Sasuke only called him and Sakura. Naruto swallowed. 

“Ino wasn’t attacked.” Itachi spoke deadpan. “She made it up.” 

“What do you mean she made it up?” Naruto asked angrily. 

“There’s no evidence of her being attacked. The neighbor across from her handed over the surveillance footage from his doorbell camera. Nobody entered or exited her apartment. During the investigation the police found that the window leading to the fire escape was locked from the inside.” 

“Oh.” Naruto murmured. Itachi watched him carefully. He was put off from Naruto's acceptance. 

The attacker wasn’t something corporeal. It was something otherworldly. It was something invisible. Something wicked they unearthed when they were playing necromancy in the mountains. Something that bound all of them in invisible chains. Hinata looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes. She held the same belief. She instantly believed their explanations and the more time went by the more memories she began to remember. If there was no physical evidence, and if things were happening to Ino and him...did it not matter their order? 

“I’m only telling you this, Naruto...do whatever you want with the information.” Itachi explained and glanced at Hinata. She was so quiet he forgot she was there. “The police are going to be watching Ino. If she pulls another stunt like this they will press charges, and if that happens her contract with the studio will be null and void.” Itachi knew because he drew the contract up. 

The documentary. Naruto had almost forgotten. All Naruto could do was nod his head. Itachi eyed him curiously and continued.

“Where are you staying?” 

“Last night I stayed at Sasuke’s.” 

“He let you?” Itachi asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. He smiled. “Well, we don’t have to worry about booking you another hotel room, because even if we did I don't think Sasuke would let you stay in the hotel room.” He snorted and stifled a laugh at his own joke.

*****

“The police can’t help us.” Naruto spoke as they parted ways from Itachi. Hinata nodded her head in agreement. It was something Sakura knew from the beginning, which was why she was against going to the police. Naruto wondered if Sakura went to the police before regarding the things that were happening to her. 

“What do you want to do?” Hinata asked. The sky had turned grey with rain clouds. It was hot and humid outside. He could feel moisture in the air and it caused him to sweat. The air was heavy, and Naruto felt the hair on his arms stand on end. It wasn't just going to rain it was going to storm. “Should we go back to my apartment and try the spirit board?” 

“What if it’s dangerous?” Naruto asked. “I don’t want to put you in danger.” 

“Why don’t we go to the park? We can use the pavilion.” Hinata asked as they reached the park’s entrance. She pointed to the path that lead through the park. “Kiba’s Pavilion.” Hinata clarified. 

It was an iron gate with the name of the park intertwined in iron bars. Hyuuga Park. Naruto looked at the entrance with it’s open gates. It was the middle of a work day. School was still in session, and people were still working. It wouldn’t be nearly as busy as if they had gone on a weekend. Besides. Naruto glanced back up at the sky. It looked like it was about to rain at any minute. Naruto nodded his head and agreed. 

They arrived at the timber framed pavilion. It was erected in honor of Kiba. The memorial was purchased by the Hyuuga family. Decorating the structure was multicolored forget me nots. Next to the pavilion was a plaque explaining who Kiba was. The flowers were in full bloom. The park was always in pristine condition. The Hyuuga’s hired numerous ground staff and landscapers to keep it that way. The pavilion was well taken care of. 

They sat at the picnic table and Naruto watched as Hinata began pulling things from her bag. She laid out candles, matches, incense and an incense burner, and sage. Just when Hinata began lighting the candles it began to rain. Softly at first.

“We were able to revive Sakura and Suigetsu? What about Kiba?” Hinata asked. Her voice barely above a whisper despite it just being the two of them. 

“I...don’t remember.” Naruto admitted. He still had large gaps of his memory missing. 

“We should tell this to Lee, Ino, and...Choji.” Hinata continued. “It’s not fair if we keep them in the dark.” She thought back to how Sasuke was upset about being left out. They were all important pieces of the puzzle.

“What if we endanger them?” Naruto asked.

“Ino doesn’t know and she’s already in danger. Do you believe she actually attacked herself?” Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head no. Of course he believed Ino. Maybe Hinata was right. Maybe they all needed to know...and maybe that was the key to keeping their promise. They all had to work together, and if they didn’t they would all fall. Ashes...ashes...we all fall down. Hinata lit the candles and the incense. The smell of frankincense filled the air and mixed with the smell of rain. Hinata pulled out the spirit board and the planchette. Naruto looked at the board. He looked from the YES to the NO, to the alphabet, finally from the HELLO to the GOODBYE. 

“Something is happening...Hinata. I can feel it. From the moment I stepped off the plane, breathing had been difficult.” Naruto spoke and his hand went to his chest. “It felt like this before I left…I wonder if all of Konoha is cursed, or it’s being held captive.” Naruto let out a staggered breath. "Something in Konoha is making me sick." 

“Something evil happened at Camp Konohagakure...and I think it cursed all of Konoha. Especially all of us.” Hinata concluded.

“What do you mean?”

“Time was distorted. Our sense of time...it was distorted...but I also think it made us stronger, it changed us...and maybe for the better.” Hinata explained based on her own personal belief. She had changed. She had become more confident. She wondered if she would still have been able to stand up to her family if she hadn't gone through the ordeal? She knew she wouldn't. She saw the changes in Sasuke, and Suigetsu. They had become...softer...more human. The changes in Sakura and Ino. Even Choji did a complete 180 turn. The only person that it didn't change was...Naruto, except instead of transferring group homes like he was originally going to do at the end of the school year he remained in Konoha. 

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. He could sense what Hinata was thinking. They paused for a while and Naruto allowed the sage to continue to burn and he inhaled the frankincense. He straightened up and nodded to say he was ready to begin. Hinata instructed Naruto to put one index finger on the planchette. Naruto placed his right index finger on the triangular piece of plastic that had circular glass in the middle. A glass eye.

“Spirits near we call to you!” Hinata spoke as she moved the planchette clockwise around the board. “Is anyone there?” The planchette stopped moving. Nothing happened. 

“What if it doesn’t work?” Naruto asked. 

“It takes time…” Hinata murmured reassuringly. “We need to be specific. We need to call out someone...we need to say a specific name.” 

“Who?” 

“Kiba Inuzuka...Kiba we’re calling to you.” 

“Kiba?” 

Nothing happened. The planchette remained unmoving. Inside Naruto’s head flooded memories of Kiba. The first day he transferred to the Annex. Eating lunch together. Playing basketball during gym class. Hanging out after school. Going to the Fall Festival. Kiba showing up to the group home and surprising him. Nobody had ever visited him there before. He remembered the accident. He remembered crawling back into the wreckage of the van. Seeing Kiba suspended upside down, trapped, with the driver’s seat rammed up against his knees, and a piece of metal piercing his abdomen. He remembered holding Kiba’s hand all night. He remembered the moment Kiba died. He could feel his eyes tearing up as Kiba screamed out in agony moments before his last breath escaped him. He didn’t let go of Kiba's hand. He kept pretending he was still alive. 

After fifteen minutes of silene with the planchette still not moving Hinata exhaled. She was thinking maybe the atmosphere wasn’t right. Maybe they should do this at nighttime, during the witching hour, or maybe they needed to do this inside. 

“Maybe we should stop-” 

Before she was able to complete her sentence the planchette began moving. It felt as if a third hand was touching the planchette and it overpowered both of them. Somebody had joined them. The planchette moved to the word...HELLO. Naruto’s and Hinata’s eyes widened and they both looked at each other. Naruto shook his head to say he didn't move it. Hinata mirrored his expression. She didn't move it either. 

“Is someone there?” Hinata asked. The third hand began moving the planchette to the word YES. 

“Is it you, Kiba?” Hinata asked hopefully. The planchette didn’t move. It took a moment. Contemplating. The third hand began moving the planchette, and it slid to the word NO. “Who is it?” Hinata asked clearly. She felt a chill run through her body as the temperature dropped. It began to rain heavily.

The planchette began moving to the alphabet and followed the letters that seemed to appear lightning fast. I…S….O….B….U.

“Isobu.” Naruto answered. The name seemed familiar. Hinata looked to Naruto for answers. Her face twisted into an expression that said ‘ _do you know him?_ ’ 

“He...was one of the boys that was murdered.” Naruto spoke. A question wasn’t asked, but the planchette moved back to the word YES. 

“We need help, Isobu...will you help us?” Naruto asked loudly. The planchette moved to the middle of the board and stopped. Naruto found himself holding his breath. 

“Isobu...you helped us before...you told us what to do and we followed your instructions!” Naruto explained desperately. “We’re sorry...please give us another chance to help you!”

The planchette didn’t move. Naruto looked from the board to Hinata for guidance. 

“You need to ask a question.” Hinata insisted.

“Who was the demon we made a pact with?” 

The planchette began to move. It felt as if Naruto’s finger was super glued to the planchette, and he wasn’t able to lift his hand. The planchette moved to the word...NO.

“No?” Naruto said. Another second passed before the planchette began moving again this time spelling out a new word. This time spelling out the word D...A...N...G...E...R. 

“Who’s in danger?” Naruto and Hinata asked at the same time. The planchette began to move and it spelled out another word… U...S.

“Us?” Hinata asked. Naruto shook his head. “No...not us...them! Isobu is in danger.” Hinata looked down at the board but she thought Naruto's interpretation was wrong. They were all in danger...The Annex Nine. 

“Who is the demon we made a pact with? Tell us and I’ll help you I promise!” Naruto continued to speak to the spirit. 

The planchette moved again this time it spelled out a new word. T...R...A...I...T...O...R. There was a gust of wind that swirled around them. It was angry. It was brutal. It was so powerful it lifted the spirit board off from the picnic table and threw it across the pavilion. The wind blew the candles out, and the planchette was thrown so far it landed outside among the forget me nots. Hinata screamed and covered her face. Naruto felt his breath leaving him as the powerful gust of wind continued to swirl around them. His heart skipped a beat. It felt as if a miniature tornado had formed inside the pavilion threatening to whisk them off to Oz. 

“We need to close the circle!” Hinata cried out realizing the wind wasn't letting up. Her long hair whipped around her face and stung her skin. She leapt from her seat and ran to the spirit board, picked it up, and turned it over. “Hurry, get the planchette!” Hinata demanded frantically. Naruto jumped up and ran to where he saw it fling off to. It wasn’t just raining. It was pouring buckets and buckets down on top of him. It had grown ridiculously dark out as if someone began to erase the sun completely. He could barely see with the wind and the rain and the dark. He continued shifting through the flowers when a crack of lightning erupted. He jumped. The lightening sounded close. He could feel the electricity in the air.

“Hurry!” Hinata screamed. 

She attempted to relight the candles but gave up. The wind continued to blow them put. She pulled out more sage from her bag. She lit the sage and began moving it around. The white smoke wafted up and began to billow. The wind seemed to break the power behind it breaking down. The tornado funnel now lost it's shape. There was an eruption of thunder across the sky. It vibrated through the air. It sounded as if God was bowling with the archangels above them. Another crack of lightning erupted and Naruto flinched in fear. In that moment the light reflected off the eye of the planchette. He picked it up and looked through the clear glass eye. 

Naruto blinked and when he opened his eyes he found that he was back in the park but things were different. The pavilion was gone. It was a cloudless day and the sun was beaming down. It wasn't raining, and Hinata was nowhere in sight. 

“You idiot. Doncha’ know you’re not supposed to look into the eye!” An angry voice rang out from behind him.

*****

“Naruto? Naruto! NARUTO?!” Hinata screamed as she shook him. She brought her ear down and pressed it up against his chest. She could hear his heart racing in his rib cage. She brought her ear down to his nose and heard him breathing. He was still breathing! He was just unconscious. 

The rain was still pouring down. They were in the heart of the storm. Hinata reached down and touched Naruto’s face. She saw blood continue to pour from Naruto’s nose as he laid unconscious on the ground. She grabbed the planchette from his hand. She had to practically peel back his fingers back for him to let go. She had to close the circle. She didn't know what happened to Naruto, but she knew, if she didn't close the circle they were going to be in even bigger trouble. She stumbled back into the pavilion. She tripped and fell on her way back to the spirit board. She placed the planchette back on the board and exhaled. Hinata spun the planchette in a figure-eight before sliding the planchette to GOODBYE. She ended the connection. She took a scarf from her bag, wiped the board down and the planchette before wrapping up both with the scarf and putting it back into her bag. She grabbed the lit sage and began waving it around herself and her bag. 

She heard coughing coming from outside. She watched as Naruto lifted himself up into a seated position. He was coughing and gagging. He was awake. It worked. 

“NARUTO!” Hinata called out and ran back to him. She found him shivering. His hands were clasped around his throat and he continued to take sharp breaths of air. 

“Astaroth…” Naruto gagged. He brought a hand to his mouth. He could feel the blood continuing to pour down his nose, across his mouth, and down his chin and neck. He hadn't had a nosebleed in months and the moment he came back to Konoha they were occurring daily. Hinata had a handkerchief in her hand. She pressed it up to Naruto's nose as he continued to speak. “The...demon we made a pact with...his name is Astraroth.” 

She shook her head in comprehension. Naruto grabbed the handkerchief and continued to press it to his nose. She watched as Naruto began to stagger to his feet and she helped him stand and balance. 

“I need...a drink...I need...liquor…” Naruto gasped in the rain. 

Hinata nodded her head. “Okay...let’s go! Let’s get out of the rain.” Hinata's heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird, and all she wanted was a shot of liquor to calm her down.

*****

“You stupid idiot!” Sasuke scolded. 

He, Sakura, and Suigetsu entered the bar that was made to look like a London Pub. They found Naruto and Hinata inside a wooden booth in the back of the bar. The bar was mostly empty and dark. It was a place that under normal circumstances Sasuke wouldn't enter but ever since Naruto came back nothing has been normal. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and blinked. “You are so unbelievably stupid and reckless!” Sasuke continued as he stared specifically at Naruto fighting back the urge to hit him. 

“We got the answer.” Naruto answered weakly. He offered a weak smile, but Sasuke’s was still vexed, and he wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Naruto looked away guiltily. Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto who looked like a puppy whose owner yelled at them for chewing a shoe. 

“Hinata told me you lost consciousness and had another nosebleed?” Sasuke continued to scold. He wasn't going to fall for the injured puppy-look. He was concerned about Naruto’s well-being--especially giving his history of migraines and nosebleeds. Naruto always cared about others, and Sasuke wanted to make sure someone was there to care about Naruto. He looked to Sakura expecting her to side with him, but she didn't. 

“Who? Who was it?” Sakura asked as she slid into the booth next to Hinata. She sat across from Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes. She ignored Sasuke and he let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Astaroth.” Naruto answered turning his attention to Sakura. He held his phone out to her. “This is his seal…” It was an image of a five-pointed star inside of a circle. On each point of the stair were three circles in the shape of a triangle. On either side of the star were backwards threes, and going vertical what looked to be an upside down cross. 

“That’s the symbol we made!” She exclaimed and grabbed the phone from Naruto to show Suigetsu. It wasn't a symbol they made...it was a seal to make him appear. Suigetsu nodded his head in recognition. It was the same symbol they drew on the basement floor...the symbol they drew in blood. He had a flashback to smearing the blood on the floor with his hands. He shuddered and reached for his beer.

Sasuke left to go to the bar and came back with a round of draft beer. 

“We spoke...to Isobu.” Hinata explained as they continued. 

“Isobu…” Sakura said softly. “He was one of the victims.” She remembered. He was one of the boys who were ritualistically murdered. Whose remains they found in the basement. 

“He was the one who told us what to do.” Naruto explained. 

“We need to figure out a way to help them...soon.” Sakura stated. She was frustrated and stressed. She finished her beer and left to order another round. 

“What are we going to do about your hotel room?” Sakura asked Naruto when she returned. Sasuke straightened up.

“What happened to your hotel room?” Sasuke asked. 

“Nothing...hotel management found out. I checked out.” Naruto answered Sakura and ignored Sasuke.

“What happened to your hotel room?!” Sasuke repeated. He was losing his patience with Naruto all over again. 

“Someone-”

“Or something!” Sakura corrected. Naruto nodded his head. It was something but he didn't want Sasuke to worry.

“Or something...trashed it while I was at the reunion dinner. They wrote the words ‘Get Out’ in blood all over the walls, destroyed my clothes...cut them up...destroyed the mini-fridge, broke the chairs...and poured blood all over the bed.” 

“Christ!” Sasuke exhaled as Naruto finished. He looked mortified. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“We weren’t going to tell you anything...we wanted to figure this out by ourselves!” Sakura defended. 

“We can’t do this by ourselves that’s the thing...we need to tell everyone!” Naruto stated and Hinata nodded her head in agreement. “It’s going to be the only way to keep our promise and break this stupid curse or whatever is on all of us! Things are beginning to happen to all of us, and if it's happening to all of us...we all deserve to know!”

“I agree!” Sasuke spoke and looked at Sakura and Suigetsu. They appeared to weigh this new information. They slowly began to shake their heads in agreement. It was inevitable. They couldn't keep it a secret for long. It was a secret they couldn't tell authorities without getting shipped off to the psych ward, but it was a secret they needed to let everyone in the Annex Nine know. 

“Okay fine...we’ll tell Ino, Lee, and Choji tomorrow.” Sakura decided. She brought her thumb to her mouth and nibbled on the skin. She thought back to the documentary and the filming timeline. “We’re going to film at Camp Konohagakure next week. We’ll need to figure out something by then. It might be our only chance to fix this, and make things right!” They all murmured in agreement. There was a long silence before Sakura cleared her throat.

“It’s getting late...I want to go home. I'm exhausted." Sakura stretched and glanced at Suigetsu who nodded his head in agreement. She turned to Hinata. She didn't want any of them to be alone, and even though Hinata had a roommate she didn't want her traveling home alone. "Hinata, did you want to come with us? You’re on the way to my apartment.” Hinata nodded her head in agreement. 

“Naruto…” Sakura looked at Naruto then Sasuke. “Is he still staying with you, Sasuke?”

“Uh...yeah.” Sasuke fumbled with his words and looked at Naruto. “Are you okay with this?” He asked and Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke nodded his head. It was settled. Naruto was going to stay with Sasuke. 

*****

“Is there anything else you neglected to tell me?” Sasuke asked as they entered his apartment. He didn't mean to pounce him with questions as soon as they got back. Oh what is he saying? Of course he meant to. 

“I don’t….know...I’m a little drunk.” Naruto spoke as he stumbled after Sasuke. 

“Are you too drunk to shower? You smell of blood and sweat and I don’t want you to dirty the sheets.” 

Naruto laughed. “I can shower. I’m not that drunk. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Just drunk enough to not answer my questions?" Sasuke asked. He didn't wait for Naruto to respond. He held up his hand to stop Naruto from speaking and continued. "Stay here. I’ll get you some clothes you can borrow.” 

Sasuke returned with another set of pajamas, and several towels. He pointed to the guest bathroom explaining there is soap and shampoo already in there he can use. Naruto thanked him and left. Sasuke returned to his bedroom, shut the door, and proceeded to take his own shower. He felt lightheaded and it felt as if he was walking on clouds. The alcohol was beginning to hit him. He finished his nighttime routine, dried his hair, and slipped into his pajamas. He yawned and walked out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he came back he noticed Naruto was laying down on one of the leather couches. He walked into the living room and looked down at Naruto laying down.

“You okay?” Sasuke asked. He wanted to know why he was laying on the couch and not sequestered in the guestroom. 

“I...don’t remember how I knew. Hinata told me I passed out, and when I woke up I knew who the demon was.” Naruto admitted. He pushed himself up into a seated position and stared up at Sasuke. “But I have no memory on how I know? Isn't that...bizarre? What if I'm wrong?”

“Well you’re drunk that’s why...I don’t see how someone can make up the name of a demon. Don’t doubt yourself. You're right...the symbol you showed us, Sakura and Suigetsu immediately recognized it.” Sasuke assured. Naruto’s face lit up at Sasuke’s words. Sasuke knew Naruto was probably doubting himself, and knew he would have worried himself sick staying up all night second guessing himself. 

“Just don’t do reckless things!” Sasuke scolded. Remembering how Naruto got the information in the first place. 

“I wasn’t reckless...Hinata was with me.” Naruto defended. 

“You fainted and had a nosebleed! That’s reckless. You didn't wait for the rest of us! That's reckless. It was pouring rain outside and you could have gotten sick! That's reckless.”

“I’m sorry…” Naruto spoke softly. Sasuke felt uneasiness creeping into him. He knew Naruto wasn’t apologizing about communing with the dead. He was apologizing about their relationship. He could tell by the inflection of Naruto's voice. The way his eyes shifted away, and the way his body angled away. “I’m sorry for running away...and I’m sorry for...acting so cold to you.” 

Sasuke found himself plopping down in the matching leather armchair. He was still holding the glass of water. He took a sip. He leaned over and placed the glass on the coffee table, on top a coaster, and swallowed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me...before?” Sasuke asked. Maybe it was time to discuss their relationship.

“Suigetsu…”

“Suigetsu knew about everything…” Sasuke finished the sentence for Naruto. “And he told you not to say anything.” 

“It wasn’t Suigetsu’s fault. You and I were arguing all the time, and I knew I was making you miserable. I knew you were resenting me for what I was doing to us. I had migraines and I just felt...trapped.” Naruto explained. He was being honest. “I felt trapped and I felt sick...I was sick all the time. I stopped being happy, and you stopped being happy, and if I stayed any longer...I don’t know what would have happened. I ran away. But...it wasn’t just running away. The moment I got to Suna I felt relief, and the longer I stayed there everything began to change. I stopped having migraines, I stopped having nosebleeds, and I felt...healthy. I didn’t want to come back.”

Sasuke listened intently. He didn’t interrupt. Everything Naruto said was true even if he didn’t want to admit it. The only thing he disagreed with was he wasn’t miserable and he didn’t resent Naruto. He was angry with himself for not being able to fix things between them, and not being able to help Naruto. 

“Did you stop...loving me?” Sasuke asked. It was a sick, selfish, question he needed to ask, and needed Naruto to answer. As soon as he asked it he became afraid of the answer...because what if the answer was... _yes_. 

“What? No! Of course not! I never once stopped loving you!” Naruto answered without hesitation. His words were true and genuine and emotional. It caused Sasuke to blush and he found himself looking away in embarrassment, because he knew Naruto wasn't lying. 

“You stupid idiot. If you would have told me I would have moved out to Suna with you. I could have gone to law school out there...I still can! I can still transfer. I received all A’s my first year. If Konoha was making you sick we could have moved anywhere you wanted!” 

“I wasn’t thinking...and it felt like I was going insane, and when I did start thinking, and when I did become sane again...everything was too late. I already hurt you, and I didn’t want to keep hurting you. I love you, I never stopped loving you, and if we don’t get back together that’s fine...I just want us to keep being friends.” 

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. This was Naruto’s fault. He was too selfless. He was a martyr. He was the type to give away everything he owned if it meant improving someone else’s life. His thinking was backwards and he struggled to be content in his own happiness without feeling guilty, and feeling like maybe he didn't deserve it. It caused Sasuke's chest to ache when he thought about it. 

“That morning before I left. My mother slapped me across the face and told me not to embarrass her. I was upset...and at the same time I was relieved, because I knew I would be seeing you. At first I didn’t want to go, and I hated you for being the one who got me signed up for the trip in the first place. But I was also excited to go...and I was excited when you and I sat next to each other in the van. I was excited to spend time with you outside of school. I just never expected...what would happen...happened. Things were never supposed to turn out that way.” 

“The day I registered for school it was after school had let out. I saw you.” Naruto spoke. It was something he never told Sasuke before and he wasn't sure why he didn't. “I was walking into the building and you were walking out. You bumped into me. I don’t even think you noticed it was me, because you didn't even turn to look at me. You were in a group of kids talking. I couldn’t remember who else was with you, because all I could do was focus on you. I thought you were attractive and I couldn't take my eyes off you.” 

“You...what?” Sasuke asked and his face grew redder. He found himself straightening up and Naruto smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he was too embarrassed to verbally admit the first thing he noticed was how attractive he was, because that was the first thing anyone noticed about an Uchiha. It was superficial. 

“It wasn’t like love at first sight or anything I just...was attracted to you, and I couldn’t focus on anyone but you in that moment.” 

Sasuke thought back to that time. He had no recollection of bumping into Naruto as he left the school building. Maybe, because Naruto wasn't on his radar. He had a habit of blocking people out who were beneath him, and Naruto in his shabby clothes and orphan status--he never would have noticed him...if not for... 

“I didn’t know who you were until you pulled me down from the chair in the middle of lunch.” 

“You were a bully, and I wasn’t going to sit and watch you continue your reign of terror any longer.” Naruto answered factually. He observed his first day of school that although Sasuke was attractive he was also a bully. He found out all about Sasuke Uchiha. Just because he was attractive, and rich, and his family was powerful, it didn't matter to Naruto. He was going to treat him the same way as everyone else. Sitting at a table eating lunch and listening to Sasuke read off a love letter he received. He wasn't going to sit idly by and watch as Sasuke publicly bullied someone. 

“I’m happy you pulled me down, and I’m happy you talked to me everyday."

Naruto smiled. They sat in silence for a while thinking about those early days. Sasuke grew uncomfortable with the silence and spoke. "So...where do we go from here? Are we getting back together, or are we remaining friends?” It was a clear cut question. A this or that response. No middle ground...no gray areas. 

“I…” Naruto spoke and trailed off his face flushing. “I missed you...so much.” Naruto continued and he could feel his eyes watering, and Sasuke knew what Naruto was saying. 

It was Sasuke who made the first move. 

He pushed himself up from the armchair and wrapped his arms around Naruto. He was mentally cursing himself that it took almost two full days of Naruto being here to hug him. Touch him. Even though in the beginning he told himself if he saw Naruto again he was going to punch him in the face. It was a lie. When he hugged Naruto he was expecting to feel a warm body instead all he felt was coldness. It felt as if Naruto had just come in from a blizzard. He was so cold. 

“You’re freezing!” Sasuke whispered as he held Naruto tighter.

“I’m sorry.” Naruto answered and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s torso. “Let me borrow some of your warmth.” Sasuke could feel Naruto’s head nestle into the crook of his neck as Naruto’s hands held onto him tighter wanting to warm him up. 

“Do I still smell?” Naruto asked teasingly. 

Sasuke pulled away, gave Naruto a once over, and responded. “Idiot.” Before bridging the distance between them and kissing Naruto on the lips. He tried to remember the last time he kissed Naruto and he couldn’t. He didn’t want to forget, and so he committed everything that was happening to memory. The kiss deepened. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke entered. It was as effortless as riding a bike. Everything was muscle memory. Kissing Naruto brought up nothing but good memories. 

“I missed you…” Sasuke spoke against Naruto’s lips. Naruto kissed him again. “Idiot. Let’s go to bed.” Sasuke spoke and dragged Naruto back to his bedroom.

“Mhm.”

*****

Lee was waiting at baggage claim. He held his phone anxiously and fidgeted with it. He was reading a group chat message that Sakura sent to everyone. She stated she had something important to tell everyone, and everyone was trying to arrange a time and place tomorrow to talk. It sounded important. Lee had been widely absent from the group chat. His mind was elsewhere. Nothing was as important as what centered around Naruto’s birth certificate. Before leaving for the airport he spoke to Sasori and Deidara, and told them what he had unearthed. How he had spoken to Shukaku, one of the survivors of Camp Konohagakure, and he was on his way to the airport to see him. They immediately wanted Shukaku to be part of their documentary, and Lee left before he was sucked into an endless loop of questions.

He had been at the airport for about forty-five minutes waiting for the last plane from Suna to finish unboarding. He watched as people began walking towards baggage claim. He was afraid he wouldn’t recognize Shukaku if he saw him. An even more frightening thought penetrated him. He was afraid everything was a lie and Shukaku didn’t board the plane. He was afraid Shukaku changed his phone number, blocked him, and was making arrangements to move; making himself undetectable. His mind began to go down a rabbit hole of doubt and worry, and he thought about giving up and going home. 

“You stick out like a sore thumb.” Shukaku spoke from behind. 

Lee turned around and saw that Shukaku was standing there in the flesh. He felt his jaw drop. He wasn’t as tall as he pictured him. He stood around 5’6 yet there was an air of sophistication around him that made Lee feel like he was standing in the presence of royalty. Not only did he feel under dressed--he was wearing camo-pants and a black tee. Shukaku was dressed in a suit and suspenders, and his sandy blonde hair was styled perfectly. He didn't look like he got off a plane. He looked like he got off the red carpet. He looked and acted regal. 

“Here.” Shukaku spoke. He handed Lee a large duffel bag, a large suitcase on wheels, and a smaller carry-on suitcase also on wheels. Lee let out an _oomph_ as he struggled to juggle all the luggage. The only thing Shukaku carried was an old faded schoolbag. The schoolbag was stained, ripped, and patched. Lee eyed it curiously and watched as Shukaku carried it protectively.

“Where’s Uzumaki? I want to speak with him.” Shukaku demanded and looked around the airport expecting to spot him.

“It’s...past midnight.” Lee answered and Shukaku raised an eyebrow as if to say. ‘ _So?_ ’ “He’s going to be at the studio tomorrow at noon.” Shukaku nodded his head seemingly satisfied. 

“I’ve waited what...thirteen...fourteen years? What’s another day to speak to my good ole friend Kurama.” 

“Naruto isn’t Kurama...they’re two separate people.” Lee spoke leading the way out of the airport. Shukaku shook his head and laughed.

“That was a fake birth certificate. What we need is the certificate of live birth...not some forged birth certificate. I still believe...whoever you are calling Naruto...is in fact Kurama.”

“But...it’s from the vital records department!” Lee protested. The paper was heavy, and with a bumped, raised seal. He didn't like Shukaku casting doubt on the birth certificate, but if he did doubt the birth certificate...why was he here? Lee eyed him suspiciously.

“Maybe...maybe you’re right...and maybe I’m right. Camp Konohagakure did a lot of illegal things, a lot of bad things, and forging birth certificates and death certificates was nothing. Just another day to them. But I’m not going to say anything more unless I speak to him.”


	17. Chapter 17

**“Memory is the basis of every journey.”― Stephen King, Dreamcatcher**

“ _Five boys were murdered. Only four were identified._ ”

“ _FIVE boys were m u r d e r e d. Only four were identified._ ”

“ _FIVE!_ ”

“ _FIVE!_ ”

“ _FIVE!_ ”

“ _ ~~Five~~ BOYS were m u r d e r e d._”

“ _ONLY four were identified._ ”

“ _Four were identified. Five were murdered._ ”

“ _ **ONLY FOUR WERE IDENTIFIED!**_ ”

Shukaku was in a stupor. His mind was cloudy. Things were disconnected. He didn’t feel right in his skin. It felt like he was wearing an itchy, wool, sweater he was unable to remove. Upon closer examination. The fabric was stitched into his skin and removing the sweater meant skinning himself alive. He wasn’t thinking. He was reacting. He was moving on impulse. He blinked and one minute he was in Suna and the next he was in Konoha. He blinked again. He was standing in the middle of his hotel room in Konoha one minute, and the next, he was standing barefoot in his room at Camp Konohagakure. 

They called it a camp...but it wasn't a camp at all.

On the first day of Kurama’s transfer...

He was breathing heavily through his mouth. He felt light-headed. He was trying to make sense of the world and he was coming up empty-handed. Well. He wasn’t completely empty-handed. In his hand was a screwdriver. A slotted, flat-bladed, screwdriver. He had stolen it from the plumber who was fixing the toilet in the Headmaster’s private bathroom. It was a tool he needed for his plan. He was going to run away. He finally had the tool and now all he needed to do was execute his plan. Escape before they killed him. His eyes focused on the tool in his hand. His hand clutched the handle of the screwdriver fiercely. He was in a cold sweat. He could feel a bead of sweat running down the back of his neck. He was in a trance as visions of impaling the Headmaster flashed through his mind. 

“Shukaku!” 

A voice coming from the doorway caused Shukaku to look up. He felt immediate panic. The voice shook him from his thoughts. He gasped and looked up hiding the screwdriver behind him. It wasn’t a teacher. It was Isobu. There was a look of mortification melding with apprehension at the sight of the screwdriver, and Shukaku sighed in relief. 

“What are you doing?” Isobu accused. He was dressed in the school’s uniform. He was in immaculate condition like always. There wasn’t a wrinkle. There wasn’t a stain. He was polished in every way. He was the walking poster child of perfection. Navy plaid shorts. White, collared, button-up shirt beneath a navy sweater vest and dress jacket. Navy socks pulled up to his knees. Brown loafers. The indoctrinated class president. 

“Oh? What’s this? You didn’t tell me we could carry weapons.” 

Shukaku’s eyes looked at another head peeking from behind Isobu. Another boy appeared. He was younger and shorter than both he and Isobu. His hair was the color of an out of control forest fire. He could feel the heat of the fire within him. It wasn’t just his appearance. Shukaku immediately sensed something dangerous about the younger boy. The younger boy was wearing the regulation uniform. He could feel the energy filling the room and he felt suffocated. The younger boy smirked and Shukaku found himself back up. If he stayed too close to the younger boy he was going to get burned. He looked to Isobu for an explanation. 

“Who is he?” Shukaku accused. He couldn’t remember the last time they had a new transfer student. 

“Kurama.” Isobu answered. He continued to stare at Shukaku. The real reason why Kurama was here.

“It makes nine.” Shukaku responded and Isobu nodded his head. _Kurama made nine_. The exchange caused Kurama to tilt his head in curiosity. “More lambs to the slaughter.” Shukaku laughed coldly. 

Isobu gave him an expressionless stare. His mouth was a perfect line. Shukaku walked over to the dresser and opened up the top drawer. He hid the screwdriver underneath the drawer in a secret compartment before closing it. Isobu and Kurama watched him carefully. 

“What’s the story?” Shukaku asked as he turned around and stared at Kurama. He looked to be seven or eight years old. He was young. Too young. They were all young. Just bratty kids. But. Kurama would be the youngest boy admitted. It left Shukaku feeling uneasy. He crossed his arms and leaned against the dresser. The smirk didn’t leave Kurama’s face. Shukaku noticed Kurama’s eyes were fixated on the drawer behind him. It made Shukaku nervous. He could feel an uneasiness in his gut. He wanted to focus on something else, anything else, besides the screwdriver. 

“Don’t tell me. You’re also an orphan.” Shukaku interrupted as Kurama opened his mouth to answer. The younger boy nodded his head. “So what did they say you did?” 

It was always a reason. Something the authorities made up to legally get them here. Charges were brought up from police, judges ordered sentences, and caseworkers signed their fate away. Nobody cared about orphans. Why on earth would anyone want to be an orphan? Or kids whose parents gave up and didn't want to parent anymore. Or foster kids who already endured abuse from their real families only to endure abuse from the staff here. Those kids were lucky. Those kids were primed. Other kids had to be beaten into submission. 

He wanted to know what Kurama really did that tipped off the authorities. 

“Burned my foster family’s house down.” Kurama answered and crossed his arms. 

“But you didn’t mean to.” Shukaku clarified quirking an eyebrow. It must have been an accident. Something beyond his control. 

“No. I did.” Kurama answered. "I meant it." There was a murderous flash across his eyes and Shukaku felt it again. That intense heat lick his skin.

Shukaku looked immediately at Isobu who had a permanent look of nervousness on his features. He knew he felt something when he saw Kurama. Something that connected them. The same thing happened to him. Only it wasn’t on purpose. It was an accident. Instead of a fire...Shukaku caused a mining accident. He and his friends were playing in the mineshafts of Suna. They were playing cave explorers. He didn’t understand what happened. He knew something inside him came rushing out...some unknown force was expelled from his body. The children blamed him because they witnessed what happened. They felt the force that sent them falling backwards, and the rocks above them to cave in. It was an accident. Nobody was hurt. It took a little over twenty-four hours for them to get rescued. He didn’t understand what happened. It left him exhausted and weak. The next thing he knew. The authorities came and arrested him. They said he was a danger to himself, to others, and to society.

Isobu. Shukaku brought his attention to the class president. Isobu accidentally caused the pipes in his school to explode flooding the first floor. 

“And his test scores?” Shukaku asked Isobu. Again Isobu looked nervous. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His eyes avoided Shukaku. “Well?” He knew Kurama was smart. Especially if he was here, but he didn’t know just how bright and gifted he was. 

“He...outscored you.” Isobu answered, cracking under Shukaku’s fierce gaze. 

“Good.” Shukaku sighed in relief. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he felt himself exhaling. The tension in his chest was released. It felt easier to breathe. It caused Isobu to do a double-take. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Shukaku. “I’m tired of being number one.” Shukaku focused his attention back to Kurama. He smiled. Kurama peered up at him. His eyes were circular and dilated. He finally took notice of the startling blue color. They were the blue flames he saw in the fireplace. His eyes gave him chills, and he didn't want to look at them anymore. 

“Welcome to hell, kid. You’re going to need it.” 

Shukaku rammed into Kurama’s shoulder as he left the room. If Kurama was going to take his place he welcomed it. It meant the attention would have been elsewhere, not on him, so he could escape. He had the tool. He secured the screwdriver. The next part was to put his plan into action. He was tired of being number one. He never wanted it. He was glad Kurama was here because it meant Kurama was going to be the target...at least for a little while which allowed Shukaku a break...and gave him an opportunity to slip away. To finally escape and live, otherwise, he knew...he knew he was going to die here. 

They would incinerate his body and the world would never know. He'd vanish off the face of the earth. It would be like he never existed. He'd become like the others whom they shoveled into the incinerator...in the basement. Just like all the other boys. Dead. Forgotten. Erased. 

*****

It was lunchtime. The day Kurama transferred. 

They all sat in assigned seats. There were nine circular tables with nine chairs at each table. Everyone sat quietly. Each seat had a place setting. A plate. A cup. On the right side of the plate was a knife, and on the left side of the plate was a fork. There was a cloth napkin that everyone took and placed neatly in their laps. The only thing missing was food. There wasn’t any food. There never was any food. They were all seated anxiously on hard wooden chairs, eyes focused on the empty plates in front of them waiting for lunch to be over. Starvation was supposed to stimulate the mind. They were only allowed to eat dinner if they scored high enough and if they followed all the rules. 

They weren’t going to eat. It was an illusion. They had to play pretend, makebelieve they were eating.

The dining room was large. With large arched windows on both sides of the room. On one side of the room near the double-doors that led into the kitchen was the rectangular head table. The Headmaster sat there. The table had identical settings as they did. The same dinnerware. The same ceramic plates. The same silverware and glassware. The same eggshell white cloth napkins. The table was made out of the same maple wood cut from the same forest. The only difference was at the head table they had food. There were platters of food. Meat. Seafood. Carbohydrates. Cheese. Vegetables. Fruit. Butter. Salt. Pepper. The only difference was those sitting at the Headmaster’s table were eating while the rest of them stared hungrily at their empty plates pretending they were eating.

_**CRASH** _

There was a loud crashing sound. Someone had thrown their plate across the room. It had struck against a window and shattered the plate. It caused everyone to turn their heads towards the sound. Kurama was standing up and he was holding his empty glassware. He was glaring at the window disappointed and angry it didn't shatter instead.

“I’m hungry!” Kurama fumed before throwing the glass down against the floor as if scoring a touchdown. Upon contact, the glass immediately shattered. Shukaku watched as the shards of glass ricocheted in all directions. 

It was always the new ones who made a ruckus. Shukaku turned in his seat and caught Isobu staring back at him from another table. The same thought crossed Isobu's mind. It was always the new ones. He'd learn quick enough. The consequences. What this place...really was. 

Shukaku shrugged he wasn’t going to interfere and turned to see two teachers grabbing hold of Kurama. He watched the scene unfurl. Kurama attempted to put up a fight. He bit, scratched, kicked, punched. It would soon be over. He was nothing but a scrawny child going up against two male teachers. They forcibly kicked Kurama in the chest knocking him to the ground and repeatedly kicked him in the stomach.

When he was subdued, curled into a fetal position screaming in pain, they picked him up by his ankle and dragged him out of the dining room. Shukaku could hear Kurama screaming expletives. His voice grew quieter and quieter and soon he couldn’t hear him at all. The rest of them returned to staring at their empty place settings waiting for lunch to end. 

*****

The next time he saw Kurama he was stripped to his underwear. 

Kurama was made to kneel on hard rice in front of the grand staircase. The stairs split off into the dormitory upstairs. It was impossible to not see Kurama. It was another form of punishment. Of humiliation. Kurama was forced to keep his hands above his head as he answered complicated math problems. The male teacher in question was particularly ruthless. Assigned to new students. The teacher told Kurama for every wrong answer given--time was going to be added to his punishment. 

Shukaku glanced down at Kurama. Bruising had already begun to form around his abdomen and he had a blueish-purple swollen eye. It would be a shining black eye tomorrow morning. The rice had cut into his flesh and blood began staining the carpet. It didn’t matter. The carpet was red for a reason. Shukaku looked up and saw Kurama wasn’t even paying attention to anybody else besides the teacher. The teacher held a workbook in his hands. Shukaku walked leisurely up the stairs. He could hear Kurama answering each question. It only took him a second, maybe two seconds, after the teacher finished reading off the problem for him to answer. Shukaku had already completed that workbook and he knew what the right answers were, and Kurama was answering them correctly in rapid succession. 

He found himself walking slowly up the stairs, his ears trained on the exchange between the teacher and Kurama. By the sound of the teacher’s increasingly frustrated tone, and Kurama’s arrogance as he delivered the answers, he knew, nobody told the teacher of Kurama’s test results. 

Shukaku stole another look and continued to ascend the stairs. He saw the teacher unfastening his belt. He raised his hand with the belt in hand. He was going to whip Kurama. Skin him. Shukaku turned his head away as the stairs split off and circled around to the second floor. He felt the back of his skull where there was a one-inch scar across his skull. On his first day he was giving the same punishment. He was in the same spot as Kurama and received the same punishment. 

_Better him than me._ Was the same thought every boy had as they passed Kurama as they returned to the dormitory. 

*****

Shukaku finished dressing in his pajamas. The sleeping pills already had his two roommates fast asleep in their bunk beds. The door creaked open and Shukaku looked to see Kurama stumbling in. Kurama’s face was swollen. He was bandaged. He had taken a trip to the infirmary but it didn’t hide the bruising on his body. His lip was split and he walked with a limp, one hand clutching his rib cage. Panting. Sweating. 

“Why are you here?” Shukaku asked, turning to face him.

“It’s my room.” Kurama answered bluntly. Full of attitude Shukaku was taken back. “Why else do you think Isobu brought me here this morning.” He answered sarcastically. “Stupid.” It stunned Shukaku. 

“Listen here you little brat!” Shukaku spoke angrily. “You acting like this is the reason why you’re-” 

“I already figured out this place.” Kurama interrupted. He pulled from his pocket a piece of freshly baked bread. Shukaku’s eyes dilated and he felt himself salivate at the sight of the bread. He watched as Kurama began breaking off a piece and put it into his mouth. The smell of the bread reached his nose and his stomach growled. “I also met with the Headmaster.” 

“Already?” Shukaku asked. Kurama nodded his head and broke off another piece into his mouth. Shukaku eyed the bread in Kurama’s hand. His stomach felt queasy. 

“He’s a pervert.” Kurama answered and finished off the bread. “He threatened me.” 

Shukaku narrowed his eyes. “What did he say?” 

“I don’t really care what happens to me, but he threatened a crybaby that I really care for, and I can’t let that happen.” 

“What did you say?” Shukaku asked. He didn’t know why, but he was consumed with a bad feeling. A feeling of dread paralyzed him. No that wasn’t the question he should be asking. 

“I noticed something when I was being punished. Everyone turned their heads. It's everyone out for themselves, huh? ‘Better him than me’, huh?” Kurama continued to speak indignantly. 

“What did you do?” 

Kurama moved away from the door as soon as it opened. There were three teachers accompanied by the Headmaster. Shukaku gasped. All color on his face drained and his features twisted up into terror. He was frozen in fear. No. He watched as Kurama pointed towards the top drawer. No. One of the teachers went to the dresser and opened up the drawer. No. The teacher dropped to his knees and began to feel underneath the drawer. No. They found the secret compartment and moved it. No. The screwdriver dropped to the floor with a clatter. Oh please God...no! 

The Headmaster’s snake-like eyes illuminated, pleased that Kurama was telling the truth. 

“That isn’t mine!” Shukaku cried out and turned around to stare at Kurama. He saw that Kurama had a sly smirk on his lips. His mind went completely blank and he couldn't move. He stared at that sly smirk...that shit-eating-grin. 

“Take him to the basement.” The Headmaster commanded.

“No! Wait! Please! I wasn’t going….nothing was…” Shukaku stuttered. He was panicked. He backed away and held his hands up in protest. “Please! I didn’t mean...I wasn’t going to…” He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. One of the teachers grabbed hold of his arm and Shukaku dropped to his knees. 

“Come with us quietly or I’m going to break your fucking arm!” the teacher screamed in Shukaku’s face and jerked him up. Shukaku pleaded for his case. He tried to stand up but his legs turned into jelly. He was dragged from the room by both teachers. 

“Well done, Kurama.” the Headmaster purred affectionately. “You’re a good boy.” 

Kurama smiled and nodded his head. He watched as the Headmaster left. The smile dropped immediately. Shadows filled his face. He walked over to the open door and closed it. 

*****

Sasuke walked alongside Naruto down the sidewalk towards the studio. They were both carrying togo coffee cups. Sasuke wanted to drive to the studio but Naruto refused. He didn’t know why but it felt like if Sasuke did drive something bad was going to happen. The same feeling he felt a few days ago when Suigetsu wanted to drive to the hospital. Sasuke didn’t put up a fight and compiled. They took the city bus and stopped for coffee, and walked the rest of the way. 

Sasuke found himself smiling. Walking through the city next to Naruto. It felt as if no time had passed, and for a moment, he had forgotten they had ever broken up. He looked down at Naruto’s free hand. He wanted to hold it. He looked at Naruto who appeared to be focusing on the different shops they were passing. He looked back down at Naruto’s hand and reached out. Just as he was about to grab his hand Naruto took off running. It caused Sasuke to jump back and his face burned red with embarrassment. 

“It’s gone!” Naruto exclaimed as he came to an empty shop. 

There was a ‘for lease’ sign hanging in the window. Sasuke pulled his hand back and followed his eyes to the empty building. It used to be a comic bookstore. It sold board games and collectors cards. He never went into the store, but he knew Naruto often spoke about it with Lee and Shikamaru throughout high school. He remembered Naruto tried to get him to go but he refused. It was designated for geeks and nerds and it didn't fit...his image. He could hear his mother's voice in his ear. Telling him not to embarrass the family. Image and appearances were everything. 

“That’s the city for you...constantly changing.” Sasuke commented. He came to a halt next to Naruto. The blonde didn’t answer. He kept staring inside the shop. Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. He looked to be in deep thought. Sasuke turned back to the shop. 

“Kiba took me here.” Naruto said softly. 

_Ah_. Sasuke nodded his head and looked back to Naruto’s hand. He wanted to hold his hand. No. He wanted to hug him. Hug him, and then hold his hand. 

“The group home was a few blocks from here.” Naruto continued.

Sasuke swallowed anxiously. He could see the happiness that Naruto had this morning slowly dissipate and it filled him with dread. 

Naruto turned in the direction of where the group home used to be. He could vividly see the fourteen-year-old version of himself and Kiba walking down the street together. Kiba explaining the rules to Dungeons and Dragons. Naruto asking questions. He watched as their younger selves walked past him, up the stairs to the comic store, and through the door. He could hear the familiar ringing of the bell every time the door opened and closed. The sound was so vivid it startled him when he blinked and the shop was emptied.

“He wasn’t supposed to die.” Naruto lamented. Without another word he turned and continued walking in the direction of the studio. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Naruto!” Sasuke tried to comfort him. Naruto didn’t answer. “I said it wasn’t your fault! It was a tragedy and it was beyond our control!” He regretted speaking. He shouldn’t have said anything. 

Naruto snorted. “What are you saying? You refused to help me when I asked you!” He stopped and stared at Sasuke. The memory became vivid. He remembered pleading with Sasuke to help him get Kiba from the van. “You refused to help!” He could feel his chest tightening.

“It was beyond our control! It wasn’t my fault, and it wasn’t your fault, Naruto!” Sasuke yelled. His face felt hot. His eyes scanned the pedestrians who began to quickly move away from them. They gave them sideways glances of annoyance and disgust. He didn’t want to make a scene in public and lowered his voice. 

“Yes it was!” Naruto shouted back.

“You’re not a martyr! So quit with the theatrics!” Sasuke argued. “It wasn’t anybody’s fault that Kiba died! He died because we got into a car accident, and help didn’t come! Remember? Help didn’t come! Nobody came for us! We were kids! What could we have done?” 

“We tried to revive him…” Naruto yelled. “We could have saved him!” 

“Can you shut up! You’re making a scene and talking nonsense!” Sasuke yelled back automatically. He had a hard enough time believing they had brought Sakura and Suigetsu back from the dead. He could hear his mother’s words ringing in his head. Don’t embarrass me. Don't embarrass me. Don't embarrass me. He shook his head until the voice stopped. 

Sasuke tried to remember the details and couldn’t. It was foggy. Sasuke shook his head again. He didn’t remember. He barely remembered the symbol they drew on the basement floor. His head was still spinning coming to terms with what happened to Sakura and Suigetsu. It didn’t seem possible and the logical side of his left brain didn’t want to believe it because it went against everything he learned to be true. The right side of his brain was scrambled. 

Naruto didn’t say anything he turned around and began storming away. Sasuke blinked and jogged after him.

“Naruto wait--that’s not what I meant!” 

“Well you know me, Sasuke! Always making a scene!” Naruto yelled angrily. They came to the studio and Naruto walked through the automatic doors with Sasuke on his heels. 

“Naruto, stop...you’re being dramatic! You were yelling in the middle of the sidewalk!” Sasuke tried to defend himself. 

“Oh like what I’m doing now? Is it better if I make a scene inside?” Naruto countered. 

“Is this how it’s going to be? Us...back to arguing all the time?” Sasuke spoke impatiently. He could feel his hot blood coursing through his veins. His heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird. He didn’t want to fall back into the same pattern, and doubt had crept back into his mind. 

“Yo.” Lee spoke awkwardly interrupted. “We’re in a business, can you guys take this to a private room? You’re disturbing everyone else.” Lee pointed to the workers who had stopped to stare. 

“No. We need a break.” Naruto spoke. He lowered his voice when he saw the workers. Those words triggered Sasuke. Something internally snapped.

“A break? Sure. Whatever you say, Naruto. You call the shots after all. Doesn’t matter what I think, or feel, or want! Always what you want!” Sasuke fumed. He spun around and left the studio. He needed to cool off and get his thoughts collected and he couldn’t do that while at the studio. The memory of the emotional exhaustion he felt yesterday, being interviewed, flooded back. He felt raw. He felt exposed. He felt fragile. 

“I’m sorry, Lee.” Naruto apologized. He felt a guilty feeling. Not because of the argument with Sasuke, but letting Sasuke storm off. He wanted to go after him and apologize. He had felt on edge since the moment he stepped off the plane. 

“What’s with you two? If you’re going to argue and cause a scene, stay away from each other!” Lee scolded. Naruto looked at Lee. Maybe he was right. Maybe they were just moving too fast. 

“Yeah...I’m sorry again…” Naruto continued. He would apologize to Sasuke later. He followed Lee through the studio. 

“You have your own...dressing room...you can collect yourself here. A staff member will come and prep you before filming.” Lee motioned to a room. There was a metal plaque of his name, Naruto, hanging on the outside of the door. 

Naruto nodded his head and pushed the door open. The room was of decent size. There was a white suede couch with a matching loveseat in front of an ironwood low table. The room had the feel of a shabby chic farmhouse. There was a box of twenty different teas, an electric kettle filled with water, and a series of teacups. There was a small bistro table with barstools. A flat-screen TV mounted to the wall. There was shiplap on the walls and a large cow print decorative rug across the wooden floors. There was a turquoise buffet that had bottled water, and bowls and bowls of different snacks. 

He didn’t know why but he felt uncomfortable. He didn’t touch anything and sat down on the couch. The longer he sat in the room the more the room appeared to shrink. He pulled his phone out. He wanted to call Sasuke. He began scrolling through his recent phone calls. His thumb hovered above Sasuke’s name. He felt guilty. He wanted to call and apologize but he was worried Sasuke was still upset and would reject his call. 

There came a knock at the door, and Naruto jumped up into a standing position. His heart raced thinking it was Sasuke. The door opened and an unfamiliar face appeared. It wasn’t Sasori or Deidara. It must have been another staff member. They wore a lanyard, it was turned around, and Naruto couldn’t see a name. He looked back at the man's face. 

“Hi. I’m Shukaku. How are you doing today?” 

The man was holding a clipboard in his hand. He pressed it to his chest and bowed at the hip. Naruto didn’t answer, he just kept staring. He was expecting Sasuke and it wasn’t him. Just another staff member. There was an air of sophistication around him. He was dressed nicely. His dirty blonde hair was styled. He was graceful in his movements. He sat down on the loveseat and smiled. It was a cold smile devoid of any real emotion. It was an expression to hide his true intentions. It put Naruto on edge and he remained standing. 

“Are you mute?” Shukaku asked sarcastically. He gestured for Naruto to sit down. “Or is your voice hoarse from arguing with your boyfriend?” 

“What?” Naruto stuttered. Confused by the response. He refused to sit. 

“Did you not understand me?” 

“Who are you?” Naruto asked, shaking his head. 

“I’m Shukaku. I used to go to Camp Konohagakure.” With this statement, Naruto collapsed onto the couch.

*****

Ino walked out the front food of her family home. 

The taxi had arrived. She wore a scarf strategically around her neck hiding the bruising. She encouraged her father to go to work and explained she had to go to the studio. She was still under contract and she was supposed to be there yesterday. She didn’t want to live her life in fear. Whoever attacked her was a coward. They came from the shadows. She tried to remember who and she couldn’t. She never saw their face. It was just a powerful shadowy figure that was there one minute and gone the next. 

The taxi stopped in front of the studio. She paid the fare and stepped out. Just as she was walking towards the studio door she saw a figure storming out.

“Sasuke?” Ino asked. Her voice was hoarse. It was gravely as if she had chewed up and swallowed rocks. She hurried after him.

“What? Ino? What are you doing here?” Sasuke asked frantically. He felt jittery. High strung. Emotional. 

“I came to be interviewed. I didn’t go yesterday.” Ino explained. She was holding a portable water bottle with chopped up cucumbers mixed in the water and took a swig. Talking still hurt her throat. 

Sasuke laughed. He had forgotten. Ino didn’t know anything. She knew absolutely nothing that happened yesterday. Ino quirked an eyebrow. 

*****

“Damn! I’m out of commission for one day...and all this happens?” Ino exhaled. They were sitting at a table on the patio a block down from the studio. Sasuke had ordered a black coffee and a muffin. He didn’t touch the muffin. If he ate he might throw up. His stomach was angry, and he was upset. He didn't touch the coffee, he felt obligated to order both just for the excuse of sitting and talking. 

Sasuke watched as Ino took out a cough drop and popped it in her mouth. 

“I...don’t remember anything.” Ino said, shaking her head. “I mean. I remember we got separated in the snowstorm. I remember being with Hinata and Naruto, and then...”

Ino trailed off because she became overwhelmed. Her eyes immediately watered and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

It was as if she was sitting in the driver’s seat as the car crashed head-on into a brick wall. She was an accident dummy at a factory conducting safety checks. The front end of the car slammed into the wall and crumpled up like an accordion. The glass broke. The airbags were deployed and she felt the impact. It rammed her face and her chest. Her breath was knocked from her. No she wasn't an accident dummy. She was careening off the side of the cliff. 

She remembered. 

She was walking down the basement stairs. Sasuke behind her. She was looking for Lee and Choji; they had disappeared into the basement with Orochimaru and didn’t return. She went for the basement and Sakura and Suigetsu went searching for batteries. She was holding the flashlight. Sasuke was with her and she didn’t want him there. She remembered arguing with Sasuke...over Naruto as they weaved through the basement maze. 

Sasuke had...cracked and kept repeating...that he wasn’t crazy. 

She heard the sound of rocks banging against each other. The sound was coming down the darkened corridor in the basement. It was the sound of two rocks slamming against each other. It echoed. She could feel it in her teeth. The sound was getting louder, closer. It was Sasuke. Something menacing was disturbed because Sasuke was being loud. She wanted Sasuke to shut up so they could remain safe. It didn’t work. She tried to get him to be quiet and failed. An overwhelming force pushed them back as if a bomb had exploded and they were within the range of the blast. Ino hit her head on the cement and blacked out. When she came to Lee and Choji were standing above her, and Sasuke was nowhere to be found...because Sasuke ran away. He took the flashlight and ran away leaving her behind, alone, in the dark, in the basement. 

“You left me!” Ino accused. She felt cold. It was a cloudless, sunny day, temperatures nearing eighty degrees Fahrenheit and she was freezing. Goosebumps covered her flesh. Her muscles became stiff and she could feel phantom pains from the back of her skull. 

“What?” Sasuke asked. 

“You left me in the basement. You took the flashlight and left me, alone, in the dark...in the basement!” 

“I…” Sasuke trailed off. “I was chasing someone.” He remembered he was chasing after a boy. It was the person responsible for knocking Ino unconscious, and then, he had run into Naruto. “And then I ran into Naruto.” 

“Why did I just remember that now?” Ino asked. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

She knew large gaps of her memory were missing. Blocked from the trauma. They were lost a total of nine days in the mountains before being rescued. They were at Camp Konohagakure for two or three days and she didn’t have any recollection. Why now? Why did she suddenly remember now? Was it triggered by Sasuke catching her up on everything that had happened yesterday? Were his words connected to the blackout curtains concealing her memories? She felt shaken as more memories surfaced. 

“You tried to kill Naruto.” Ino spoke sullenly. She straightened up in her seat. She remembered. She was walking with Naruto and Hinata. They were following...adults? They were leaving the blue tarp campsite. Naruto disclosed that Sasuke choked him and attempted to...kill him. Hinata confirmed it. “It was recorded on the camcorder. Naruto...had the camcorder, and Hinata saw the video.” 

Ino remembered the blue tarp campsite. She remembered sitting at the campfire. She remembered Sasuke took a branch from the fire pile and placed it into the fire. He used it as a torch. She witnessed Sasuke burning the tent with Naruto, Lee, and Choji inside. 

“You tried to burn him alive too.” 

“Camcorder? What are you talking about?” Sasuke asked defensively. She wasn’t making any sense. 

She sounded like Naruto. She sounded crazy. Only. He began to remember. Her words became the keywords to the vault of hidden memories inside him.

Film reels flashed before him. They were around the campfire playing truth or dare. Naruto, Lee, and Choji were inside the blue tarp tent. The camcorder didn’t belong to them, it belonged to the camp owner. Naruto had denied the existence of the camcorder. He remembered dragging a branch from the fire and walking towards the tent. He needed to find the camcorder and prove it's existence, and he knew Naruto did something with it. He remembered the tent immediately catching on fire. Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand. He did. He set the tent on fire with Naruto inside. He began shaking. 

“What the hell is going on?” Ino cried frantically. She had sat there and witnessed everything unfurl and didn’t do anything to stop it. 

“We’re...remembering.” Sasuke answered through his fingers. He felt nauseous. He wanted to vomit. If he removed his hand from his mouth he was going to puke. He felt sweaty. Clammy. He had chills. His stomach churned. He couldn’t stop shaking. He wanted to see Naruto. He needed to see him. 

Ino was in a similar state. Her mind was racing. Her leg bobbed up and down in a rhythmic manner trying to dispel the built-up energy her body was producing. She could power up a small house if she was hooked up to a generator. 

“Of...course Naruto knew all along.” Ino commented. Sasuke nodded his head, tightening his grip on his mouth. 

It made sense. Naruto leaving for Suna. Distancing himself from the rest of them. He remembered and didn’t want to burden the others. Sakura remembered too...and didn’t tell her anything. Did they think she was so useless they couldn’t trust her with the truth? She thought of Suigetsu. He was the one who wanted them to stick to the script. Suigetsu remembered too. The trio had been keeping it a secret the past few years. Dwelling on it by themselves. Everything that occurred between them during the reunion made sense. Every word they spoke. Every glance they gave each other. How they sat close to each other. It all made sense. She knew they were hiding something.

She thought back to Sakura over the past year. She had lost weight. Dark circles appeared under her eyes, and she became withdrawn. The same thing happened to Naruto before he left for Suna. Only. Ino contributed Sakura’s appearance to medical school. She never would have thought about a demon siphoning off her soul. She thought of Suigetsu. He remained the same, but knowing him he probably was in denial the whole time. 

They didn’t want to tell them what happened. Typical. Yet, they all deserved to know, because they were all there together. She was upset they withheld this information from them for so long. She felt pain...a sharp pain in her chest that flared up every time she took a breath because...they kept this information to themselves and carried this burden on their own, and that was probably painful for all of them...more so for Naruto who couldn't bear it any longer and ran away to Suna. 

“How is it that I’m 23 years old and yet I'm still as weak and powerless as if I was still 14 years old?” Ino exhaled and drew her legs up to her chest. “We couldn’t just live normal lives could we?” 

Sasuke smiled weakly. She verbalized his own thoughts. It was exactly how he felt when he found out. He felt his stomach calming down and he slowly lowered his hand. Because he wasn’t alone. Ino felt the exact same way he did. He stared at her. Ino was sitting on the chair with both legs drawn to her chest. She tossed her head back. Her eyes were closed and she remained still soaking in the sunrays. It warmed her up and she began to feel herself thaw out. She kept telling herself she was safe. She wasn't lost in the mountains at the tail end of winter she was sitting at an outdoor cafe at the tail end of spring. 

“So...all we need to do is to free their souls to break this stupid curse so we can actually live normal lives?” Ino concluded. She had accepted it immediately. “Alright!”

Sasuke nodded his head slowly. She had accepted it more readily than he had and he felt guilty once more. He felt guilty for arguing with Naruto earlier and all he wanted to do was see him. He called the waiter for the check. 

*****

Ino and Sasuke returned to the studio looking for Naruto. They decided to first check his dressing room. Sasuke was leading the way to where all their dressing rooms were located when they ran into Lee. He looked like he was in a hurry. 

“Hey! What are you guys doing here?” Lee asked. His eyes moved from Sasuke to Ino. 

“I’m here to do the interview...and we’re looking for Naruto.” Ino explained. “Is he in his dressing room?” 

“Naruto? Oh. There had been some setbacks. We canceled the interviews for today and everyone went home. We weren’t expecting you to come today...sorry about that Ino.” 

Ino nodded her head and looked relieved. “Good...because my throat is still sore. Are we all still meeting up later? It sounds like whatever Sakura has to say is important.” She tried to sound nonchalant and act like she didn’t know what Sakura wanted to say. 

“Yeah. I’ll head there when I’m done working.” Lee said with a smile. Ino nodded. “I have to go, but I’ll see you guys later!” Lee turned and left. 

“Doesn’t he seem off to you?” Ino asked and watched Lee disappear. It was something about the pitch of his voice, his body language, and the way he avoided her eyes. Sasuke shrugged. He stopped paying attention as soon as he heard Naruto left the studio. “I think he knows too.” Ino concluded as the two left the studio. “If Lee knows...I wonder if Choji actually knows too.” Ino continued. She glanced at Sasuke who appeared distracted. 

“If you want to talk to Naruto just call him! Stop moping around!” Ino scolded. “You guys got into an argument, so what? Call and apologize! Kiss and makeup.” 

Sasuke nodded his head and called Naruto on his cell phone. Naruto didn’t answer. Instead, he was forwarded to voicemail. After it only rang twice. It caused Sasuke to become angry, and he didn’t leave a voicemail. He was angry because all he wanted to do was apologize and how was he supposed to if Naruto forwarded him to voicemail? He let out an exasperated cry and slammed his hand down. 

*****

Naruto was breathing erratically. He hadn’t left the studio at all. He remained inside his dressing room unknowing that Sasuke and Ino were outside his door. Shukaku had placed a certified copy of Naruto’s birth certificate on the ironwood low table. It remained in front of Naruto untouched. His eyes were a mix of azure and dark sky blue. They swirled and appeared saturated with emotion. Naruto remained speechless. 

Shukaku found himself staring at his eyes. Kurama’s were distinct...but when he looked at Naruto’s there was a disconnect. He couldn’t be sure if they were the same eyes. Naruto was an adult and the last time he saw Kurama he was still a kid. Lee might have been right. If they were twins. Kurama was one and Naruto was the other. The other glaring difference was the color of their hair. Kurama’s was auburn, the color of fire, and Naruto’s was blonde, the color of a bleached sunflower. It was an easy cosmetic fix. There was hair dye in the world and so he couldn’t be sure. If he was Naruto, or if he was Kurama. 

“Aren’t you going to pick it up?” Shukaku asked, breaking the silence. Naruto’s eyes shifted up and locked on to Shukaku’s green eyes. Shukaku’s eyes were flecked with gold and shimmered. There was a look of fear and uncertainty etched on Naruto’s face and he looked apprehensively back at the birth certificate. 

“You didn’t know you were part of a twin...or is it...you just don’t want to remember?” Shukaku asked menacingly. Naruto barely spoke a full sentence and Shukaku couldn’t be sure of his true identity.

Naruto finally leaned over and picked up the birth certificate. It was heavier than regular paper. He could feel the seriousness of the document. There was a raised seal on the paper and a circular certified stamp on the background. His eyes began reading the document. He had a copy of his birth certificate. He had a copy of his social security card. He had a license. He had all the important documents he was supposed to have once he aged out of the foster care system. Only. His copy...wasn’t on this type of paper. It didn’t have the word...certified...it had the word...copy. His copy didn’t have the raised seal. His copy said single birth. The one in his hand said....

Twin.

> twin (n) one of two children or animals born at the same birth. 

Naruto’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Shukaku’s eyes widened as he saw nothing but the whites of Naruto’s corneas before his eyes closed. Blood began to pour from his nose as if coming from a spigot, and his body slumped over. His sudden actions caused Shukaku to gasp and jump up. 

“Hey!” Shukaku yelled and ran to Naruto. “What are you doing?” He thought it was some sort of act. He quickly realized it wasn’t an act and something wrong was happening. 

He was afraid Naruto was going to have a seizure but he didn’t. He was just unconscious. Naruto’s cell phone had fallen from his pocket and was face-up on the floor next to the fallen birth certificate. Shukaku saw the phone light up with an incoming call. He grabbed it quickly and forwarded the call to voicemail. He picked up the birth certificate and placed it on the table. His hands were shaking expecting the caller to call back but they didn’t. He placed the phone on the table and turned his attention back to Naruto. He gave Naruto a deadpan expression wondering what he was supposed to do. He decided not to do anything. 

Naruto gasped for breath when he came too. He pushed himself up from the couch and looked frantically around. Shukaku had grabbed a water bottle and a candy bar from the buffet and smiled from the loveseat.

“It wasn’t a dream. I’m still here.”

Naruto’s hands went to his face. He could feel both dried up blood and fresh blood smeared on his face. He looked down and saw a large red blotch was staining the white suede couch. It looked as if someone had given birth on the couch. He stood up. He felt lightheaded and delirious. Bright orbs of light flashed in his vision. He felt anemic. 

“What’s...going on?” Naruto asked. Nothing felt real. It felt as if he remained in a dream-like world. 

“I want to know if you’re Kurama...or if you’re Naruto.” Shukaku stated bluntly. He bit off a chunk of the candy bar and began chewing aggressively. 

“I’m..Naruto! Who is Kurama---?” Naruto trailed off. 

The name sounded familiar. He heard this name before. Kurama Uzumaki. The name was written somewhere...it was written in a textbook, a workbook. Lee was holding it up. He had shown Naruto and the rest of them in the living room. In front of the fireplace, in the living room at Camp Konohagakure. Naruto had been seated on the couch in front of the fireplace. It was chaos. Sasuke had screamed at him. Hurt him. Ino was being held back from attacking Sasuke. Lee was demanding who Kurama Uzumaki was...and if he had any relation to Naruto, and Suigetsu had stated he and Sakura found Kiba’s corpse rotting in the infirmary upstairs. 

“Kurama...was at the school.” Naruto murmured. “I don’t know who he is…I never knew I had a twin or any family or anything, it was always just me. It was just me and Iruka.”

“Iruka?” Shukaku asked inquisitively. 

“He was my Caseworker.” 

“Iruka Umino?” Shukaku clarified. 

The recognition in Naruto’s face was enough to certify they were talking about the same person. Naruto’s head snapped back so fast he experienced a pinched nerve in his neck. A shooting pain went up and down the left side of his body. Naruto stumbled backward and looked at Shukaku as if he had risen from the dead. There was fear and confusion lines carved on his face. Shadows darkened his features and the blueness of his eyes were eclipsed by his dilated pupils. 

“How...do you know who he is?” Naruto asked shakily. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. 

“Because. Iruka’s name was all over Kurama’s documents. A lot of the paper trail was destroyed, which is why it is hard to find an exact list of every boy who was there. There were new students...but nobody ever left...as least...not alive...at least not until the end.” 

“Iruka...was on Kurama’s documents?” Naruto parroted. He was in a trance. It felt as if someone injected him with a heavy sedative.

“Iruka Umino.” Shukaku repeated. “We were all orphans...we all had supposed ‘caseworkers’. Those who signed the documents and kept us there in that, _camp_. Although, we were all assigned new ones once we escaped. I didn’t have Iruka Umino, but I met him. He was there and he was assigned to some of the boys. No. My caseworker was Kakashi Hatake.”

“Hatake?!” Naruto exclaimed. His voice came out breathy. Shocked. Shukaku remained collected. He nodded his head.

“Yes. You are right in recognizing his name. Sakumo Hatake? The one whose campsite you guys found in the woods...that’s Kakashi’s father.” 

Naruto remembered the broken compass with the name Sakumo engraved on the back. The blue tarp campsite belonged to a man named Sakumo and he had a dog named Daisy. The map with the cryptic messages flashed through his mind. He remembered Sasuke showing him as they huddled inside the dilapidated tent. They had brought the compass back and it was given back to the family. He remembered meeting Kakashi briefly when he was fourteen. They had appeared on a talk show together. The Annex Nine and Kakashi. Even though they had stumbled upon the campsite...search and rescue were still unable to find it. To this day it was just another thing the mountains swallowed. Just like search and rescue were still unable to recover the wreckage of the van and Ms. Yuhi. They had all been swallowed up by the mountains and digested. 

“I...didn’t know Kakashi for long, I was adopted shortly after.” Shukaku stated as he saw Naruto’s expression and mouth open up to ask a question. 

“I don’t...know who Kurama is.” Naruto spoke softly. “But I know Iruka...and if Iruka’s name was all over Kurama’s documents...then he has to know who he is.” 

“There’s...a lot of similarities between us and you.” Shukaku continued. He was referring to the Camp Konohagakure Nine, and the Annex Nine. 

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Shukaku stared back. He didn't understand Shukaku. He looked over Naruto’s appearance. The blonde in front of him looked crazed. Bloodstained his mouth, chin, neck, and the left side of his face. His hair was sticking up from laying on his side on the couch. His eyes were dilated. His actions were awkward and he moved like an unoiled tinman. He thought he could be sure once speaking to Naruto, but he wasn’t. In the two to three years he knew Kurama, he wore so many masks he couldn’t tell which was the real him, and which were fakes. One thing he did know was Kurama wasn't just smart, he was devious, and he was the perfect method actor. 

Shukaku continued to sit in the same spot. His back was straight, he didn’t slouch, and his legs were crossed. He still held the candy bar in his hand and the opened water bottle remained on a coaster on the table. He cleared his throat and spoke.

“There were nine of us too. Out of the nine...five of us were murdered, and four of us managed to escape. You know it too. It was all over the headlines. They found five bodies but were only able to identify four. Nobody was able to identify the fifth body, and the truth is...the truth is there was five dead bodies because of Kurama...and the truth is...if it wasn't for Kurama betraying us we all would have escaped alive. And the truth is. I don’t know if Kurama is dead or alive, and the truth is...I can’t tell if you’re 'Naruto'...or if you’re really _Kurama_.” 

Naruto stared dumbfounded. He was speechless. Someone increased the sedative. It took him a moment to regain the ability to speak. 

“We’ll go to Iruka!” Naruto suggested.

“You know where he is?” Shukaku asked and it was the first time his veneer cracked and he felt genuine shock. Naruto nodded his head. 

“Yes. We can go right now!” 

“First...clean yourself up you look like an escaped lunatic.” Shukaku lectured. The sight of Naruto disgusted him and he looked away.

*****

Forty-minutes later and they were nearing the outskirts of town. Shukaku was sweating and out of breath. They had taken the city bus. It was unusually congested. He wasn’t used to relying on public transport. He was used to the heat of Suna. The heat in Suna was dry...the heat in Konoha was humid. It was a different story using the city bus. He was used to air-conditioned private cars in Suna's dry heat. Hopping off, running to the next bus stop, and climbing on another bus, trying to find a seat but being forced to stand and try not to fall over. He was drenched in sweat. It was a whole different experience in Konoha, and he hated it. The buses smelled of an odor he couldn’t describe. Not at first. It was a combination of human sweat, raw sewage, and urine. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons with one hand as the other held onto the metal pole. With his other hand, he held his dress jacket. Breathing through his mouth and tried not to gag on the smell. 

Naruto glanced at him and raised his eyebrows. He was trying not to laugh. 

“Are you okay?” 

He was concerned for his well-being. Shukaku reminded Naruto of Sasuke the first time he took city transit. Shukaku shot him a look of reproach. He looked resentful that he’d point it out. It was the same look Sasuke gave him when he asked and Naruto burst out laughing. The response caused Shukaku to be surprised once again, and he gawked back at Naruto. 

“Shut up!” Shukaku grumbled angrily. Recovering. He held tightly onto the metal pole fearing he would lose his balance and fall. Naruto stopped laughing but the smile never left his lips. He acted so much like Sasuke he couldn't help but smile. When he thought about Sasuke the smile faltered. He wanted to see him, and he wanted to apologize.

“Why are you even laughing at a time like this!” Shukaku lectured. He tried to remember a time when Kurama laughed, but he couldn’t. At least not a burst of genuine laughter. His laughs were always cold, calculated, and malicious. He could barely remember a time when any of them genuinely laughed while being held prisoner at that camp. Naruto didn’t respond. He looked at Naruto and noticed he wasn't smiling anymore. The bus reached the end of the line and they got off. The bus circled around and began heading back to the city. 

Shukaku breathed the fresh air until the stench of the bus left him. He then following Naruto up the block. This part of the city was quiet. It was residential. Apartment buildings with a few stores threaded conveniently throughout. The buildings were older and more worn out. Neglected. The sidewalks had weeds breaking through the cement. Shukaku looked at the few dandelions that had bloomed. It was uneven and a serious tripping hazard. There were trees lining the sidewalk and the roots jutted the cement of the sidewalk up. He followed Naruto wordlessly taking in the scenes. The buildings in Suna were different. They didn't much greenery and everything was sunbaked.

They came to a brick apartment building. Vines had overtaken the outside of the building and the red brick gleamed through the greenery. It didn’t have an elevator and so they took the stairs. Four flights up and Shukaku was panting when they reached the top. Naruto glanced at him but didn’t say anything. They came to apartment 407, and Naruto knocked. "Iruka? Are you there it's me Naruto!" There was no answer. Naruto knocked again, this time, louder. "Iruka? Are you home? I really need to talk to you!" Again. There was no answer. Naruto grew impatient and began to pound on the door as if he was a police officer serving a warrant. "IRUKA! PLEASE! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Nothing. 

“Are you sure this is the right apartment?” Shukaku asked rubbing his ear. He wasn't expecting Naruto to scream. 

Naruto stared back at the apartment door. He didn't answer. The last time he visited Iruka was shortly before he left for Suna. They had tea and Iruka encouraged him to leave Konoha. He encouraged him to leave and never come back. He told him he was never meant to stay in Konoha...and the plan was to send him to a foster home in Suna, but he remained in Konoha along with the other Annex Nine. He was never supposed to stay in Konoha, and he never asked why. Naruto was about to leave, defeated when he heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of the chain lock being undone. The deadbolt unlocked and the door opened. They both turned to see Iruka standing in the open door. The expression on his face looked as if he was expecting them. 

“Iruka…” Naruto exhaled. He didn’t know what else to say. 

He looked at his Caseworker. He always saw him as a father figure. He was part of his earliest memories. He was the person who escorted him from foster home to foster home. From orphanage, to group home. He’d show up with a black garbage bag. No warning. He was the one who enrolled him in the Annex Nine. He was the one who told him it was going to be the last move...and lied. He was the one who told him before leaving for the academic decathlon he was going to transfer at the end of the school year. He did it over the phone before he left the group home. He remembered doubling over fighting back tears. He didn't want to keep moving. He wanted to stay. If it wasn’t for Sasuke’s interference he would have been forced to move again. If it wasn't for Sasuke and the rest of the Annex Nine he would have been forced to move...

“Naruto…” Iruka spoke politely. His chocolate-colored eyes shifted to Shukaku. He looked him up and down, but there was recognition in his eyes. “Shukaku.” He whispered. His voice was so low it was barely audible. "They were right...you are in Konoha."

Naruto looked anxiously at Shukaku. His eyes had watered and he felt his lip tremble. He didn't want to believe. In that moment he knew everything Shukaku said...was true. He looked back at Iruka. In that moment Iruka became a perfect stranger. He didn't know who this man was. 

“Come in.” Iruka said diplomatically and stepped back to allow them to enter. 

Naruto became nervous and looked at Shukaku who mirrored his expression. In that moment Naruto felt like he was back to being fourteen years old. He felt powerless. He saw Iruka and he had a black garbage bag in his hand telling him he was moving to a group home in Konoha. He was going to be enrolled in a new school. Those feelings rushed back and blinded him. Shukaku was the first to move. He entered the apartment, and Naruto followed. 

Shukaku felt like he was thirteen years old. He was outside Camp Konohagakure. The majority of the Konoha police force was there, as well as fire trucks, and ambulances. He was provided a fire-retardant blanket and an EMT worker was giving him a physical. He remembered being in the back of an ambulance having a light being flashed in his eyes checking for a concussion when he saw a rundown sedan pull up. Flashing across his vision were orbs of light. Running out of the sedan was Iruka and he was looking frantically for Kurama. It was the last time anyone spoke Kurama’s name. For a while, Kurama's existence was erased. Nobody else spoke his name, again, for years, until Lee called him and spoke his name and birthed him back into this world.

*****

“Where’s Naruto?” Sakura asked Sasuke. She wanted everyone here. 

They had gathered at the tea shop Hinata worked at. Hinata had gotten permission to take the backroom that was mostly used for parties or private business meetings. It was secluded and afforded them the privacy needed. They sat around a long, rectangular, table similar to the table at the reunion dinner. There were light snacks, kettles of tea, and ceramic teacups lining the table. 

Sasuke looked at the empty chair next to him. It was supposed to be Naruto’s seat but he wasn’t here. He wasn’t able to get a hold of Naruto. He went back to his apartment and Naruto wasn’t there. He tried calling Naruto but his call was forwarded to voicemail. He even called Itachi to see if he saw or heard from him. He didn't. He felt anxious. 

“I...don’t know.” Sasuke answered. He glanced at Ino. She had also attempted to reach him. She sent him a text message and called him. There was no response. 

“Lee?” Sasuke asked and turned to Lee.

“The last time I saw him was at the studio…!” Lee spoke anxiously. It felt as if he was being cross-examined. The response caused Sasuke to furrow his eyebrows and Ino sat up straight and stared accusingly.

Lee continued to sit uncomfortably in his seat. When he went to check on Naruto and Shukaku they were both gone. Lee called Shukaku several times and his call was forwarded to voicemail. He didn’t know what was going on and he was beginning to feel worried. He was beginning to think something horrible happened. He immediately regretted allowing Shukaku to visit with Naruto. 

“He knows we’re supposed to meet here. He’s probably just running late.” Sakura concluded. He must have been doing something important. She would call him after. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time he was late.” Suigetsu echoed. "He pulled this shit all the time before he left for Konoha." Sasuke glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. 

“I...have something to say…” Lee spoke as his voice cracked. He wanted to tell them what he discovered. To tell them about Naruto’s birth certificate, about Shukaku, and what caused Naruto to vanish from the studio. 

“Wait!” Suigetsu answered sharply. “We have something to say...that’s why we’re here!” He motioned from himself to Sakura. Lee looked anxiously at Suigetsu and Sakura and nodded his head. He’d tell them after. No need to raise the alarm. Maybe they went somewhere to speak in private. He was hoping for the best. 

They were all gathered albeit without Naruto. Sakura, Suigetsu, Lee, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, and Choji. Their group had shrunk. It went from nine to eight to seven. 

“It’s...about...what really happened to us in the mountains.” Sakura explained. 

She began to explain what had happened. The memories that surfaced. Suigetsu backed her up and added more. Suigetsu was the one who witnessed Sakura dying. He was the one who stared down the barrel of the gun and recounted how he too died. Ino was the next to verbalize she had begun to remember things. Sasuke agreed with Ino and nodded his head and verbalized what he remembered. Hinata verbalized what she remembered and how it connected with Ino’s and Sakura’s memory. Choji and Lee were both quiet. 

Choji was the first to confess he had started to remember. He confessed he started having nightmares about beating Suigetsu in the head with a shovel. He remembered wandering endless in the basement and finding a classroom deep in the basement. But that wasn’t all. He confessed something else. 

“I...I can...speak with the dead.” Choji confessed. He was distressed. Saying the words out loud sounded ridiculous. “And...I spoke to Kiba. When we were at Camp Konohagakure...Kiba was also there...and we tried to revive him. That's not all...over the past couple of nights since the reunion dinner, I have been seeing Kiba in my dreams and speaking to him. He's trapped. He's still trapped in that Camp, and he needs our help.” 

*****

It was a small one-bedroom apartment and everything was cramped. One person seemed to reach the max occupancy, and three people posed a serious fire hazard. Like inside the city bus it was hot inside the apartment. It felt like a sauna. Hot and humid. Naruto and Shukaku were seated around a bistro table crammed in the corner of the kitchen. Shukaku gawked at Naruto and Iruka---both seemed perfectly at ease with the stuffiness of the apartment. No. Shukaku looked at Naruto and knew the other man was deep in thought. Iruka passed out mugs, and they sat waiting for the electric kettle to heat up. They sat silently for a few more seconds until Naruto placed the manila envelope on the table. It was a document he was holding since they left the studio.

“What’s this?” Iruka asked.

“My birth certificate.” Naruto answered. He carefully pulled the document from inside and placed it on top of the manila envelope. He angled it perfectly so that it was facing Iruka. 

“No. This isn't right.” Iruka spoke as he lifted up the birth certificate and looked it over. "This is a forgery." 

**BAM**. Naruto slammed his hand on the table. Shukaku reeled back and leaped from his skin. 

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” Naruto screamed. It caused Iruka to flinch. Naruto watched as Iruka’s shoulders sagged. He stared at him and it was the first time he noticed Iruka’s age. There were wrinkles around his eyes, and lines around his mouth. His hair was graying. He looked thinner. His skin sagged. He aged seemingly overnight. 

“Who is Kurama?!” Naruto demanded. 

“Naruto for your safety...please...don’t ask…” Iruka pleaded. Iruka looked fearfully around his apartment. "Lower your voice, please." 

"NO!" Naruto screamed. 

“Kurama and Naruto are twins...aren’t they?” Shukaku asked calmly. The electric tea kettle began to steam. It was loud and was ignored. “Your name was all over Kurama’s documents!” Shukakau accused. He wasn't able to remain calm and composed. Memories of that day flooded back. He slammed his hand on the table and stood up. “You were there the day we escaped! You were there and you were searching for Kurama!” Iruka didn’t answer. He remembered they had planned everything out...all nine of them were going to escape. Kurama had betrayed them. Just like he revealed the screwdriver. He was a traitor from the beginning. A wolf in sheep's skin. 

“Who is this!” Shukaku asked and pointed to Naruto. “Is this Naruto or Kurama? I need to know!” He had already decided if it was Kurama...he was going to kill him.

Iruka’s eyes widened and he turned and stared at Naruto. Confused by Shukaku's question. The person in front of him was Naruto. 

“Naruto...was supposed to go to Camp. He was chosen. At the last minute Kurama took his place. What was I supposed to do?” Iruka spoke. He sounded defeated. “Everything was for the experiment. They already took Kurama...and I wasn’t going to let them take Naruto too. Naruto was too kind...he wouldn't have survived...I knew Kurama would have survived.”

“Experiment?” Shukaku asked. His eyes looked to Naruto. But Naruto was equally confused. Naruto wasn't understanding anything Iruka was saying. He might as well have spoken to him in French. 

“How many are left, Shukaku?” Iruka asked turning his attention to him. “Kurama...failed. 5 dead. 4 lived...but Naruto...when we repeated the experiment...you, Naruto you didn’t just complete the experiment you were perfect. 1 dead. 8 lived.” 

“What are you talking about?” Naruto exclaimed. He was panicked. 

“You have to understand...it was supposed to be for the benefit of mankind.” 

Nothing was making sense. It clicked in Naruto. Iruka was losing his mind. He was going crazy. Iruka stood up and went to the electric tea kettle that had been screaming in the background all this time. He stared at the kettle but didn’t do anything. The kettle continued to scream. Steam continued to shoot into the air. He left the room and Shukaku glared at Naruto.

“What the hell is going on?” Shukaku demanded.

“I don’t know!” Naruto fiercely responded. He was trembling. Iruka wasn't just speaking French but Italian as well. The tea kettle kept screaming. 

“TURN IT OFF!” Shukaku screamed and gestured towards the kettle. Naruto stood up and went to the kettle. He grabbed the cord and pulled it from the electrical outlet. It didn’t stop the screaming sound of the steam coming out. Naruto grabbed it and began pouring the water down the sink. A large plume of steam came up. Naruto noticed there were dirty dishes filling both sides of the sink. The counters were completely overridden in dirty dishes. 

“Where is he?” Shukaku demanded. The apartment was silent. Naruto looked in the direction Iruka vanished and shrugged. “Go get him!” 

Naruto hesitated and took off after Iruka. Shukaku waited a moment before following. The apartment was cramped. The living room was too small for the furniture. It led to a hallway that was only big enough for one person. The lights were off and the hallway was dark. There were three doors. Naruto knew where each door led. One went to the bathroom. One went to the linen closet and the other went to Iruka’s room. Every door was shut. Naruto paused, causing Shukaku to run into him. He was listening but he couldn’t hear anything.

“Iruka?” Naruto called out. He knocked on the bedroom door. There was no response. He bit his lip. He glanced over his shoulder at Shukaku. The other man was shorter than him but carried with him an air of authority and he looked to him for direction.

“Open the door!” Shukaku demanded. 

Naruto reached over and opened the bedroom door. He pushed it open and looked inside. Empty. Naruto’s eyes scanned the room. His eyes looked to the closet. It was double-accordion doors. He walked over and his hands hoovered above the handles. He exhaled and opened the doors. The closet was filled with clothes, boxes, and shoes. It was cluttered with no rhyme or reason. 

“Is he in the bathroom---?” Shukaku asked, turning to look down the darkened hallway towards the other two doors. Naruto turned to leave and tripped over a box. He stumbled and caught himself on the bed. He looked down at the box. It was taped closed but the name...Uzumaki was written on it in permanent marker. “Does that say Uzumaki?” Shukaku asked as he looked at the box Naruto stumbled over. It did. 

**BANG.**

There was a loud sound that echoed around the apartment. It was the sound of a gun firing. Naruto brought his eyes up from the box with his last name written on it to see Shukaku hoovering in the doorframe of the bedroom. They both froze. Their minds recalled memories of a gun firing. They stared at each other, neither speaking. The sound came from the direction of the bathroom. Shukaku was the first to break their gaze and look down the hallway. Naruto pushed himself from the bed. He passed Shukaku and paused upon reaching the hallway. Shukaku reached out ready to stop Naruto but his hand passed through the air. His heart quickened and his breath caught in his throat. 

“Iruka?” Naruto called out. His voice was soft. Barely above a whisper at the bathroom door. “Iruka?” Naruto asked. Shukaku followed. Naruto’s hand reached the door handle. He slowly turned it. Before he was able to open it he felt someone’s hand wrapped around him and pulled the door shut.

“Stop.” Shukaku whispered. “You don’t want to open it. Let’s pretend we didn’t hear anything.” Shukaku’s hand felt hot on top of his. “Let’s go back to the box. We both know what happened in that room. We're not stupid.” 

Naruto collapsed to his knees. His hand remained on the door handle but he didn’t open it. He proceeded to hyperventilate. Shukaku kept his hand fastened around Naruto. He held the door closed. He remained standing and his eyes looked down to see Naruto’s body trembling. He witnessed Naruto continue to take shallow, rapid, breaths. 

“We were locked in the basement for over a year…” Shukaku whispered. He decided to come clean. He had known since he was first sentenced to the Camp for Wayward boys. “We knew we were part of an experiment...and...at the end...we knew we failed. When we found out...it was too late.” Kurama made nine. 

“What happened?” Naruto asked. He knew Shukaku knew more...maybe he knew about everything. “What happened to you?” 

“Now’s not the time. I want to see what’s in that box!” 

“I...had a brother?” Naruto whispered.

“His name was Kurama.” Shukaku answered. “He was number 9.” 

“9?” Naruto parroted. 

“We were the Camp Konohagakure Nine.” 

Naruto didn’t say anything else. He gritted his teeth. They remained in that position for a little while longer. Naruto’s hand around the door handle trying to push the door open. His weight was pushing the door. Shukaku remained standing. His hand was wrapped around Naruto’s and he was pulling the door closed. Neither showed their full strength. It was a teeter-totter going back in forth of Naruto wanting to open the door and Shukaku wanting to keep it closed. Shukaku was right. He knew what happened. 

“Let me open the door!” Naruto begged. 

“Let me take the box out of the apartment first. If we don’t...if we call the police...everything is going to be considered evidence.” 

“Where are you going to bring it?” 

“Back to my hotel room.” 

“How are you getting there?”

“I’ll call a taxi.” 

Naruto thought about it. He bit his lower lip and then let go of the handle. Shukaku let go and stepped back. Naruto stood up, turned around, and stared at Shukaku. Naruto was composed. There was a seriousness to him. His face was rigid. His eyes illuminated in blue. He flipped a switch and acted as if he was somebody else. It unsettled Shukaku. It was the left side of his brain kicking in and taking charge. 

“We need to clear the table. We need to hide all evidence we were both here. Make it seem as if I happened upon it.” Naruto concluded. “You need to leave, take the box, and leave. You need to walk a few blocks down before calling a taxi. If we’re going to do this...we’re going to do this right. Iruka hid this from me my whole life...and I’m not going to let him get away with it.”

Shukaku grinned. “Are you sure you’re not Kurama?” Kurama was smart...and the way Naruto was speaking he could tell that Naruto was equally intelligent. He followed the story briefly. Naruto and his friends were piled in that van on their way to the academic decathlon. A competition for smart kids. Iruka’s words echoed in the back of his mind. He had mentioned Naruto...was the one slotted to attend Camp...and if that was the case why was Kurama there instead? He immediately thought back to Kurama’s words when they were first introduced. Kurama admitted he purposely set fire to his foster family’s home. He remembered that same day when Kurama limped back into their room he mentioning wanting to protect a crybaby. 

“I’m Naruto!” Naruto exclaimed and his eyes burned intently. 

*****

“Sasuke…” Naruto cried. 

It caused Sasuke to stand up as if invisible puppet strings were pulling him up. He looked around the table at Sakura, Suigetsu, Ino, Hinata, Lee, and Choji. His voice caught in his throat. Hinata’s face twisted into mortification. 

“It’s Iruka...he…killed himself. I...found his body...I...need you! Please!” 

“Where are you?!” Sasuke asked frantically. Hinata immediately stood up and clutched her hand to her chest. She could hear Narutos voice coming from the phone. Ino shifted nervously in her seat and Sakura turned pale. Suigetsu furrowed his eyebrows and Lee’s eyes widened. Choji remained still and listened. 

“I’m...at the police station.” 

“I’m on my way!” Sasuke shouted. The call disconnected and Sasuke looked at the group.

“Naruto is at the police station. He said Iruka killed himself, and he found the body!” 

“Iruka?” Ino asked. “Isn’t that his Caseworker?” Ino looked to Sakura who nodded her head in agreement. Iruka had been Naruto’s Caseworker since birth. She met him a few times and from her memory he was always kind and gentle. 

**BAM**

“Wait!” Lee interrupted slamming both hands on the table. “I need to tell you something about Naruto…!”

They all stared at him. Sasuke had rushed halfway to the door and stopped. He turned and stared at Lee. He glanced at Ino who caught his gaze. They had known something was off with Lee all day. 

“I received a certified copy of Naruto’s birth certificate. Naruto was part of a twin at birth...his brother is Kurama Uzumaki!” 

“Kurama?” Ino asked. “Why does that name sound familiar?” It felt like a forgotten friend she had when she was younger. 

“The workbook!” Choji answered. “We found his workbook in the basement at Camp!” 

“What?” Sasuke asked bewildered. “What are you saying?” He started walking slowly towards Lee. 

“Naruto is part of a twin and his brother is named Kurama.” 

“Tell me everything!” Sasuke demanded, stopping a foot away from Lee. He knew Lee had been off this whole day. He was keeping secrets and Sasuke knew he was hiding more information from them. 

*****

The egg timer was placed on a stool in the front of the room. In front of a large chalkboard that had the mathematical lesson written out. There were several equations written out in chalk. They didn’t even need to look up from their workbooks. They had memorized the equations as soon as they were written out. Shukaku sat in his seat. He was hunched over and staring at the mathematics workbook. 

It was cold in the room. It was so cold and his fingers were stiff as they held the pencil. His hand kept shaking and it made writing difficult. His teeth were chattering and he could feel goosebumps across the exposed skin of his legs. They were forced to wear the uniform even being locked in the basement. There was a single light bulb fastened to the ceiling. It made seeing difficult. His eyes went cross-eyed and the words on the page blurred. His stomach growled and he could feel a barrage of hunger pains and cramp force him to stop writing. He wasn’t even close to done. He was going to fail. He was going to fail and he was going to be punished. 

He stole a glance to his left and saw Kurama. He wasn’t writing in his workbook he was carving his initials into the corner of his desk with his compass. He was filled with immediate rage. Kurama was already done. He glanced around to the others. Everyone else was furiously writing in their workbooks. None of them were going to finish in time. They had purposely set them up to fail...they wanted them to fail. But not Kurama. Kurama was finished and was defacing property. He was going to get them in even worse punishment. He could withstand the physical punishment but he didn’t think he could go another day without eating. He was so hungry he couldn’t remember the last time he ate. He was losing time. They were letting them out from the basement less and less, and it felt as if...they weren’t going to let them out from the basement...not until they were finished. 

“Stop it! You’re going to get us in trouble!” Shukaku whispered venomously to Kurama. His eyes glanced to the door. He didn’t know if anyone was standing outside the door. He looked back at Kurama who paid him no mind. He continued to etch his initials in the wood. Shukaku could see the wood shavings mounting up. Kurama’s desk was so close he could touch it and so he reached over and grabbed his wrist.

“I said stop it!” Shukaku looked anxiously back at the door. He just wanted to eat. He wanted something, anything, to fill his stomach. 

“Let go of me.” Kurama spoke. His voice was devoid of any humanity. It was brief and cold. It sent chills down Shukaku’s spine. Kurama only seemed to dehumanize the longer he was at camp. His eyes grew darker and his eyes appeared black in the basement. Kurama had been so robotically recently that defacing property was something...out of character. It didn’t matter. Shukaku wanted to eat. Any other day and Shukaku wouldn’t have done anything, but he knew they would all be punished. 

“No! Stop you’re going to get us into----” Shukaku continued but was interrupted by the egg timer going off. The door opened and the Teacher appeared carrying a metal ruler. 

“Shukaku! Kurama! Stand up this instance!”

Shukaku immediately let go of Kurama and stood up. His knees felt weak and he felt like he was going to collapse. Shukaku stared hypnotically at the teacher. 

“You two must have completed the assignment perfectly to be horse-playing!” the Teacher screamed. Shukaku winced. He could feel his body swaying. “Kurama look at me when I’m talking to you!” Shukaku watched as the Teacher swept over to Kurama’s desk and examined his workbook. He was disgusted that Kurama finished when he knew the rest of them wouldn't. 

“Ah. Perfect like always Kurama your private lessons have improved your ability. If only the rest of these mules could be as perfect as you then maybe I could move all of you out of the basement. Remember! If you want to leave the basement you must force them to do better, Kurama!”

Shukaku snapped. He wasn’t just hungry he was starving. He wasn’t going to standby as Kurama was allowed to eat while the rest of them were going to be withheld food. He was so hungry it took all his strength to speak. 

“He carved his initials into his desk!” Shukaku exhaled and pulled the textbook from Kurama’s carved initials. He motioned to the graffiti. He wanted Kurama to be punished. If they were going to go hungry he wanted Kurama to join them. The Teacher looked down at Kurama’s initials and everything happened quickly.

“DO NOT DEFACE SCHOOL PROPERTY YOU ANIMAL!” 

Shukaku watched as the Teacher brought down the metal ruler across Kurama’s face as if ready to behead him. He watched as the ruler caught Kurama just above the eye and split the skin open. The Teacher then spun and kicked Kurama with all his strength in the rib cage with his steel-toe boots. It sent Kurama flying backward. 

“DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TOO!”

The rest was a blur. Shukaku found himself losing balance. Before he collapsed he felt someone grab a fistful of hair and he felt a godly strength slamming his head down on the corner of his desk. An eruption of pain exploded and he could feel blood gushing from his nose. It was enough to cause Shukaku to lose all strength and he collapsed to the floor. His hands went to protect his face and his body shifted into the fetal position. 

“IF YOU DO NOT BEHAVE YOU WILL ALL ROT DOWN HERE LIKE THE ANIMALS YOU ARE!”

He blacked out for a moment. When he came to and opened his eyes he was greeted by darkness. At first. The lights were off. Another punishment. Keeping them in the dark. He shifted himself into a seated position and he reached his hands out. He needed to get his bearings. He needed to know where in the classroom he was. His hands hit a desk and he felt up the legs of the desk. His hands slipped into the desk and he felt the origami elephant he had made. He exhaled. He was by his desk. He could sense movement. There was the sound of a match and Shukaku saw light illuminating. He saw Kurama’s face light up. Blood had covered the left side of his face. The first thing he noticed was the blood. The second thing he noticed was the smile. 

“You did good.” Kurama postulated. He brought the match to a candle and lit it. Although small the candle offered light. “They took Matatabi. I wasn't able to stop it...it must have already been planned.” Kurama continued in a whisper. His eyes glanced to the side a look of uncertainty crossed his features and for a fraction of a second, he looked almost human. 

“What the hell are you talking about? I did good!” Shukaku whispered. He wasn’t sure who was leering outside the door and so he was forced to keep his voice down. 

“It was all part of my plan.” Kurama answered. His voice matched Shukaku’s. Low. Quiet. "Don't worry...everyone else was allowed to go upstairs for dinner." His hand gestured to the rest of the room.

“Plan for what?” Shukaku asked. His eyes glanced around the room and saw it was empty. He turned back to Kurama. He wanted to punch him. He wanted to eat but now he was locked in the basement room with Kurama. He realized he was too weak to even lift his hand.

“We’re going to escape, and I have it all planned out. First, we’re going to get our hands on the walkie-talkie we’re going to find batteries and then we’re going to call for help.” 

Shukaku was speechless. It took him a moment to process. He stared back at Kurama. 

“Do you want to die here?” Kurama asked. The way the light from the candle hit his face it caused deep shadows to form on his face. He looked demonic. He didn’t look ten. He looked as if he was being possessed. Shukaku shook his head no. 

“What do you say? I think it’s time all of us work together to escape.” 

“How do I know you’re not going to betray me again?” Shukaku asked. He hadn’t gotten over what happened with the screwdriver. He moved his body so that he was inches from Kurama. 

“Stupid. I’ve been planning this out since the moment I got here! I never had intentions of staying this long...but things became much more complicated than expected. I did what I had to do to be in this position! Everything I did was for a reason!” 

Kurama didn’t speak like a child. He spoke like a banished demon trapped in the body of a child. The candlelight made it look like his hair was on fire. Shukaku inhaled and exhaled through his mouth. His nose stung and he could feel blood sliding down his throat and filling his stomach. It was a relief to have something filling his stomach even if it was his own blood. 

“So...say you’re with me.” Kurama asked. 

“Mhm.” Shukaku nodded his head. 

“Perfect.” Kurama spoke with a cold smile that peeled his lips back and revealed two rows of white teeth. From the angle, the light hit him looked like fangs. Shukaku didn't feel satisfied instead he felt the opposite. He felt on edge and in the pit of his stomach was skeptical if he could really trust Kurama. He had no choice. He wanted to escape. He didn't want to die here.

*****

Shukaku stood in his hotel room and stared at the medium-sized box that was on his bed. It had Uzumaki written on it in marker. He swallowed and began opening up the box. 


	18. Chapter 18

**“Sometimes human places, create inhuman monsters.”― Stephen King, The Shining**

Naruto sat in the blue plastic bucket seats at the police station. The chairs were made to be uncomfortable. The back was too low and the seat too narrow. It was warped plastic made to be as uncomfortable as possible while still sellable. He was staring straight ahead at a bulletin board filled with fliers of missing people, wanted people, missing pets, fundraisers, benefit dinners, and announcements. His eyes began blurring out everything around him. Until he had tunnel vision. In the middle of the bulletin board was a newspaper clipping. His eyes focused on the old, faded, yellow newspaper clipping. 

The headline read: **The Annex Nine Found Alive**. Beneath the headline in black and white was a photo of them. It was the same photo they used over and over again. The photo that was taken when they were found. 

Only there was something off about the photo. It began with their eyes. Black voids that became black circles. Their faces seemed off as if they were all imposters donning the skins of the Annex Nine and pretending. Every expression was exaggerated. Darkened. Deepened as if carved into their faces. They looked inhumane. Sakura had a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead and blood-red began to trickle down between her eyebrows, down the bridge of her nose, spilling across the curve of her nostril, staining her lips and dripping off her chin. Suigetsu’s left eye was obliterated. The bones around his eye socket had collapsed, and what was left of his eye. Bits of grey brain matter and clumps of blood oozed out of the hole and down his face. Lee’s face was gaunt. He resembled a mummified corpse that had just been dug out of the ground and propped up to look real. Ino’s skin disease had spread over her entire face and bits of the necrotized skin began peeling off revealing open lacerations with festering white fat. 

He wasn’t able to see any more of the morbid photo, his eyes blurred, he stared too long, not blinking and he dissociated. He found himself shaking. He wasn’t actually strong. It was a facade. By himself he was afraid. On his own, he was a coward. The whole time lost in the woods he was frightened. Even now. He was scared. 

The only thing he heard was the sound of his heart which sounded like a pumpjack drumming up oil. Rhythmic. It started low and gradually grew until he could feel the vibrations of the metal machine shaking the police station. It was a familiar sound, a familiar feeling. He heard this sound lost in the woods...at the blue tarp campsite...and again...at the wayward school for boys. The sound of two rocks being hit together. It gradually grew louder and louder. Goosebumps brailed his arms and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. 

He heard a screeching sound. Like a train derailing and charging towards him. He felt something on his shoulder. He turned and saw Kiba’s rotting corpse, dressed in his grey parka jacket with the grey matted fur outlining the hood. Only. Kiba was hanging upside down. Suspended as if trapped in an invisible van. Kiba’s hand was resting on his shoulder. Kiba opened his mouth. He had a frightening expression and he attempted to speak, but a large ball of tightly compacted maggots fell out. The maggots fell on the empty blue bucket seat next to Naruto before unraveling. 

_"Help me."_

Naruto screamed. He swiped his hands up and shoved himself away from Kiba. His vision refocused. He fell to the floor, on his side, breaking his fall with his elbow. The pain shot up his arm and stung his teeth. He saw Itachi standing above him with a look of shock and confusion. He looked franatically around for Kiba but he was gone. 

“Naruto?” Itachi asked. “What’s going on?” Itachi was dressed in a full Armani suit, leather shoes, with his hair slicked back.

“What do you mean?” Naruto gasped. Sounding out of breath. He found himself in a cold sweat with the fabric of his shirt sticking to him. He pushed himself into a standing position and began rubbing his injured elbow. The police station shifted back into focus. He remembered. He had just finished giving his statement and he was waiting for…

“Obito said you’ve been sitting here for over two hours.” Itachi answered. He looked concerned. Naruto blinked in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked. What Itachi said didn’t make sense. “I’m waiting for Sasuke.” 

Itachi grimaced. He looked Naruto up and down. Naruto looked scared and detached, barely gripping onto sanity. Itachi’s eyes shifted to the police officers milling about, specifically to Obito whose eyes were narrowed and arms folded over his chest. Itachi and Obito exchanged glances. Obito looked at Naruto as if he were an accessory to a crime. Itachi gave Obito the expression stating he better charge Naruto with something or don’t bother looking at him at all. Obito scoffed, turned, and left. 

Itachi turned back to Naruto and forced a smile. Itachi recalled Obito confessing he had suspicions surrounding the breaking and entering at Ino Yamanaka’s residence. The video from the surveillance camera didn’t collaborate with Ino's story. Obito postulated she was making it up to regain notoriety especially with the filming of the documentary. Ino’s incidents could be explained. Naruto finding his dead caseworker? It wasn’t so easily explained. It could have been a freak accident...but what were the chances? The caseworker, Iruka, was getting an autopsy performed to get the exact time of death. Until then. Naruto remained a...person of interest and Itachi was ready to represent him if he was charged with anything. 

Itachi looked back at Naruto. He looked paler as if all the color of the tan he had from Suna became whitewashed. Konoha had that effect on people. A draining effect. 

The truth was Sasuke didn’t contact Itachi at all, it was Obito who called him to tell him Naruto had been sitting in a daze for two hours, not moving, not speaking, and seemingly unresponsive. Either Itachi had to come pick him up or Obito was going to call the EMT’s. ‘ _Maybe he needs a psych eval?_ ’ Obito suggested over the phone. _Maybe_. Itachi thought. He decided against it, thinking of his younger brother, and decided to pick Naruto up himself. 

“Sasuke got tangled up, and asked if I would pick you up.” Itachi lied. “Let’s go.” He didn’t know what was going on with his brother. He tried reaching out but was forwarded to voicemail. 

Naruto narrowed his eyes and became alert. Why wasn’t Sasuke here, and why was Itachi? He decided not to make a scene. He shrugged and followed Itachi out of the police station. 

“Naruto.” Itachi cut Naruto off before he could say anything. 

“I received a call from Sasori. There was a security camera in your dressing room. It filmed the conversation you had with Shukaku. They know about the birth certificate...and they know both you and Shukaku were on your way to Iruka’s.” Itachi’s voice was low as they walked down the street. The sun had already set and the street was brightly lit with street lamps. 

“It also showed you had another seizure. Maybe you should go to the hospital to be evaluated.” 

Naruto shook his head no. He felt as if someone punched him in the chest. He remembered sitting in his dressing room with Shukaku seated across from him sliding over a certified copy of his birth certificate. He remembered reading…’twin’ in the spot where it should have said ‘single’. 

“Iruka is dead…” Naruto spoke robotically. “He shot himself.” A self-inflicted gun wound. “It had nothing to do with me...or Shukaku.” It didn’t. Did it? Naruto wasn’t the one who pulled the gun, but he might as well...him showing up and asking questions was the catalyst. It ended in a bang. 

“What about Kurama?” Itachi asked. “Kurama?” Naruto parroted. 

“You asked Iruka about Kurama didn’t you?” Itachi asked. “He was alive when you visited...wasn’t he?” It felt as if Naruto was being interrogated all over again, except, by someone who knew more, and not only that, but knew exactly what questions to ask. 

“What about it?” Naruto asked, his voice cracking. 

“Did he say anything about Kurama?”

“No. I mean. I asked. He didn’t answer. He excused himself, went into the bathroom, and shot himself. I told Shukaku to leave then I called the police.” Naruto was being honest. 

“Why did you lie to the police?” Itachi asked. He spun around, blocking Naruto’s path, and stared at him deadpan. Itachi made sure to lock eyes with Naruto and forced the younger man to stare back at him. It was part of the Uchiha’s infamous eyes that could entrance a person, making lying impossible. 

“What difference does it make?” Naruto answered. His voice was loud. His eyes were shiny and wet. “If he killed himself before or after? He’s still dead!” He screamed. 

“Don’t you want to know why?” Itachi asked rationally. Unlike Sasuke, Itachi didn’t mind if Naruto made a scene on the streets. He had gotten used to Sasuke’s emotional rollercoaster over the past nine years and he was already primed for Naruto. Itachi remained unfazed. He saw Naruto look away. Itachi smiled. It was no different than questioning a witness. “What are you hiding? Unless you already know why he killed himself?” He watched Naruto squirm. He was never a good liar. When pressed the right way he’d always confess. 

“You’re a terrible liar. Just tell me what happened or else things are going to get nasty when the autopsy report comes back and it doesn’t collaborate with your statement.” 

“Iruka...pulled out a box that had my name on it...it was in his bedroom. I thought it might include...things about Kurama. I told Shukaku to take the box back to his hotel then I called the police.” 

“Let’s go see what’s inside that box.” Itachi concluded. “What hotel?” 

“Hotel Konoha, room 217.” 

*****

Sasuke listened to Lee revealing what his journal investigation unearthed. Not only did Naruto have a twin brother...but the brother was enrolled at the school for wayward boys. He was enrolled just before the police found the bodies of five boys and the whole place was shut down indefinitely. Sasuke needed more answers. That wasn’t the only revelation spilled during tea. Something even bigger was blurted out overshadowing everything that had been discussed up to that point. 

Choji had confessed he was able to speak to the dead. Not only was he able to speak to the dead...he confessed he spoke to Kiba while they took refuge at the wayward school for boys during the blizzard, and now, was seeing Kiba in his dreams. 

“What do you mean?” Ino asked Choji. Her eyes were as wide and large as vinyl records. Choji looked at Sakura and Suigetsu. “We tried to resurrect Kiba from the dead.” Choji spoke carefully. “Didn’t we?” 

Sakura nodded her head slowly in agreement. “Not just Kiba...but me and Suigetsu...Suigetsu and I...we died. We were murdered, but now we’re here.” 

Ino was the first to have her memory triggered. It happened instantly, similarly to when she was with Sasuke drinking coffee a block away from the studio. It didn’t just cause her to remember it pulled her back into her fourteen-year-old-self. It pulled her back until she was lost in the woods and trapped in the school while a blizzard raged outside. She wasn’t alone. Lee and Hinata were with her. They were in the infirmary and had discovered Kiba’s lifeless corpse laying on a gurney. She heard Hinata screaming. Hinata went into complete hysterics. Tears spilled down her face as she sobbed raucously. 

Lee was the second to react. He had run over to Kiba and began shaking him as if he was merely sleeping and if Lee shook him hard enough he’d wake up. Lee was screaming for Kiba to wake up. He began shouting the need to finish their DnD campaign. The one they played with Naruto and Shikamura and Choji. Kiba was the dungeon master...without him they would never be able to finish and they would all perish in the dragon’s keep. 

Ino didn’t know how to feel. She forgot how to feel, and maybe she didn’t have to. Lee and Hinata were feeling enough for her too. She felt an ache in her chest and breathing was difficult. All that was going through her head was...they were not in good company. Those men they happened upon at the blue tarp campsite were dangerous. They must have been following them from the beginning...no...not following, hunting. They had been hunted since the accident. They had dragged Kiba’s corpse from the van and brought him here. 

Ino knew Kiba was dead...except she didn’t see him. Kiba was declared dead before they left the site of the wreckage of the van. Lee and Hinata announced it. Lee, Hinata, and Naruto all witnessed it...Ino didn’t need to see Kiba’s dead body to confirm it, but here she was. Staring at his lifeless form. He looked bloated. Grey. It looked like Kiba, but it wasn’t Kiba...because Kiba was gone. It was just a husk of a corpse. 

Suigetsu and Sakura already knew Kiba was here. Naruto was in the infirmary...he also knew. Ino knew she had sensed -something- when she came to the infirmary with Kabuto and Naruto. She realized Kiba was here the whole time...he was here before any of them stepped foot into the school. Her eyes flicked to the gurney that Naruto was placed on. She could still see his blood covering the gurney. Blood red dripped off the edge and pooled on the tiled floor. Naruto was injured. His blood was smeared on the taut fabric. He was shot, and Kabuto injected Naruto with a serum. 

A serum that made him...well. It fixed him. Cured him. Made it look like he wasn’t shot in the first place. But the blood -the evidence- was smeared all over the gurney. 

“We...need to get outta here…” Ino spoke. “We’re in danger.” She didn’t know how she was holding on. She heard Naruto’s voice warning them not to separate. They needed to stick together. Bad things would happen if they separated...but bad things were already happening. Naruto knew...something and she couldn’t explain how she knew. She just did. 

Ino rushed to Lee. She grabbed him and shoved him away from the corpse. She pulled back the curtains hiding the corpse from view and stood in front. 

“We need to get back to the others!” Ino explained. Lee nodded his head fiercely. He connected the dots. Those adults that were wandering around in the school were dangerous. Ino went and picked Hinata up by the arm. She looked Hinata dead in the eyes. “Hinata, let’s go! We need to find Naruto!” Saying his name was enough to pull Hinata back to her senses...at least for a little while. 

Ino held Hinata’s hand as she, Hinata, and Lee left the infirmary. Before they could descend the stairs that lead to the living room they heard a familiar voice. It was Kabuto. His voice was sinister, hysterical, as if he was speaking with a cruel smile on his face. They didn’t see him, but he was talking to them...at them. 

“Come out...come out wherever you are. I’ll give you to the count of ten.” His voice echoed up the stairs. Ino was the one who pulled Hinata. She ran past the stairs down the corridor in the opposite direction of the infirmary. They befell the grand staircase that led to the first floor. They ran down the stairs careful not to slip and fall. The steps were creaky, and some felt wobbly.

“Where is Naruto?” Hinata asked shakily as the trio reached the first floor. The stairs had broken off into two at the second floor. Ino looked up at the stairs expecting to see their pursuer. Kabuto’s voice continued to taunt them. He was counting loudly. It echoed and danced down the stairs after them. Ino tightened her hold on Hinata’s hand. 

“This way!” Ino decided and ran down the corridor that Suigetsu and Sakura took. The carpet was worn, faded, and holey in some sections. There were layers of dust on everything, and cobwebs on the ceiling. When they reached the dining room the trio stopped.

Choji was standing in the middle of the room. His back turned to them. He appeared to be talking to someone. He was having a full-blown conversation but nobody was there. They walked closer. Ino saw that Choji was crying. He was nodding his head up and down as if agreeing to something only he heard. 

“Choji?” Lee called out to him. 

“Kiba’s...here.” Choji sobbed. His voice cracked. Clear snot ran unchecked down his face. Ino’s mouth fell open. How did he know? Did he see Kiba’s corpse? Her heart quickened. “He’s here...and he said if we don’t escape we’re all going to die!” 

“Choji...where's Naruto?” Ino asked. She looked around the room again. She didn't see anyone else. 

“Naruto knows what’s going on!” Lee shouted. “He’s probably in on it! His brother went here...who's to say Naruto didn’t also go here?” Lee was stark raving mad. His eyes had glassed over. He still had the workbook in his backpack. The workbook with the name Kurama Uzumaki written on the inside. 

“Don’t be stupid!” Ino shouted. 

“Kiba said...don’t look in the kitchen.” Choji sobbed louder. He pointed towards the double doors in the back. 

“What’s in the kitchen, Choji?” Ino asked suspiciously. Her heart fluttered. It was dangerously irregular and it felt like she was going to have a stroke. At fourteen. Lee looked at Choji searching his face for any answers. He couldn’t gather anything past the snot and tears on his swollen face. 

“Where’s Naruto?” Hinata hiccuped. She continued holding Ino’s hand and was afraid if Ino let go without finding Naruto she was going to have a complete mental breakdown. Ino continued to hold Hinata's hand. 

“We can’t trust Naruto...he’s dangerous!” Lee interjected. “He killed Kiba, and now he’s going to kill us...one by one!” 

“WHAT’S IN THE KITCHEN, CHOJI?” Ino yelled at Choji. She ignored Lee’s descent into madness. 

The dining room door banged open and Ino screamed instinctively. They all jumped at the sound and turned to see Naruto and Sasuke standing in the doorway. 

“Naruto…” Ino breathed in relief. Her eyes flickered to Sasuke. She watched as Naruto and Sasuke walked closer to them and her stomach dropped. Sakura and Suigetsu weren’t with them.

“We heard gunshots!” Naruto announced. His eyes bounced around each and every one of their faces. Mentally counting who was there...and who wasn’t. “Is everyone okay?” 

“Gunshots?” Ino asked. She let go of Hinata’s hand and turned to look at her. She hadn’t heard anything. “Now you hear gunshots?” Ino accused Naruto. “Your blood is all over the gurney in the infirmary, Naruto...I saw you getting shot...and you’re okay? What’s going on? Now you hear gunshots? I haven't heard anything!” 

“Whose in the kitchen?” Lee asked Choji. 

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but knew he needed to go into the kitchen. That was what they were going to do. Naruto and he were going to go into the kitchen. 

“Sasuke...we need to check the kitchen…” Naruto spoke directly to Sasuke. Naruto touched Sasuke’s arm to get his attention. Lee raised his eyebrows suspiciously at Naruto. 

“What did you do, Naruto?” Lee accused. 

“We don’t have time! Let’s just go!” Sasuke urged before jogging towards the double doors in the back of the room. Naruto moved forward and stumbled. He tripped and caught himself on one of the tables. Hinata rushed to his side. Lee glowered at Naruto before turning and following Sasuke. He wanted to see what was in the kitchen. 

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked as she wrapped an arm around Naruto.

“I think...I have a fever…” Naruto breathed. Hinata touched Naruto’s forehead. He was hot to the touch. It felt as if she stuck her hand into boiling water. Naruto did have a fever. He brushed Hinata away. 

“Naruto...who's in the kitchen?” Ino asked as Naruto stumbled towards the kitchen, Hinata struggling to keep up.

“Sakura...and Suigetsu.” Naruto confessed. “They were headed towards the kitchen when we heard the gunshots.” 

Ino didn’t say anything else. She found herself running after Lee and Sasuke. She wasn’t just running she was sprinting. Choji was the last to follow. Kiba had told him not to be alone and he needed to stay with the group if he was going to get out alive. 

The murder scene was something out of a crime drama. Sasuke and Lee were standing deadlocked. Frozen. Eyes looking as if they were being deceived. Ino came to the scene. It wasn’t as bloody as she’d thought. She had experienced crime dramas and bloody horror movies. The reality was almost a disappointment. Her eyes fell immediately to Sakura. She was lying prostrate. Her emerald eyes were open and stared up towards the ceiling at a smoke detector. There was a darkened circle in the center of her forehead. Surrounding her head was a halo of blood. A nimbus of red. 

She looked frozen in time. She looked ethereal compared to Suigetsu. She was all smooth and contained and Suigetsu was messy and pointy. Half of Suigetsu’s face was blown apart. Blood splattered on the wall, on the ceiling, on the floor. His blood had leaked in a straight line oozing towards the kitchen doors. Suigetsu was laying on his side. Only one eye was open. The other eye was obliterated. 

Ino eyes didn’t wander on their bodies for long. They fell to the walkie-talkie that Suigetsu had been holding. He remembered him saying they were going to get batteries so they could all go home. The walkie-talkie was destroyed and laying on the ground were two batteries. They had found the batteries. Ino lost it. She screamed and collapsed backward. She landed on her tailbone screaming and crying. 

The gravity of the situation had sunk inside.  
Sakura was dead.  
Sakura was dead.  
Sakura was dead.  
Sakura was dead.  
Sakura was dead. 

Those words echoed inside her empty chest and she cried louder. Her whole world turned black and she became incapacitated. She was beyond scared. She was so scared she thought she was going to die of fright. It felt as if her hair whitened and she had aged fifty years. 

“I REMEMBER!” Ino blurted out. She was back in the tea lounge. Back in the present. She remembered stumbling upon Sakura and Suigetsu’s bodies. They were shot to death. “I remember…” Ino whispered. "You died."

She wasn’t the only one who remembered something. Sasuke remembered falling into a warped reality where Isobu existed. He had introduced himself as the class president and identified Naruto as Kurama’s twin brother.

_“You’re Kurama’s twin, aren’t you?” Isobu stated. “Kurama is a goat and he is already in hell.”_

The rest of the conversation emerged and Sasuke remembered. Kurama was a motif. His name interweaved among all of them while they were trapped at the school for wayward boys. Mistaken as being related to Naruto but nobody was able to prove one way or another and it was quickly forgotten. 

“There was a curse…” Sasuke spoke. He remembered Isobu explaining from the dead. A curse had surfaced. The house claimed three...and wanted two more before they would be allowed to escape. The curse was still there and they were all still trapped there, Kiba included. Choji was telling the truth. 

“Lee…” Sasuke asked. He turned to see Lee sitting upright. “Kabuto and Orochimaru…” 

The look of recognition showed on all their faces as they were able to place the names that were once completely forgotten until now. Collectively they had conjured up images of Kabuto and Orochimaru. Adults who led them from the blue tarp campsite to the school for wayward boys. They were dug up from the past as if someone was grave robbing. Sasuke remembered it was Lee and Suigetsu that murdered them both. Only. Something was off. Something wasn't...right. 

“When did they die?” Sasuke asked. 

Lee nodded his head. It was as if he was already prepared for the question and presented upon it. “Orochimaru was the Headmaster. He died from a self-inflicted gunshot right before the police raided the school and Kabuto was a teacher...the police found him hanging in his room. They were both long dead...before we ever met them.” 

_“What am I doing?” Isobu questioned out loud. He brought a hand to his forehead and shook his head. He smoothed out his uniform and stared at Naruto and Sasuke._

_“Nothing. I’m already dead.” Isobu answered his own question. He tilted his head to the side and his face lit up as if experiencing an ‘aha’ moment. “I now understand why they say old habits die hard.”_

_“You’re...dead?” Naruto asked. His eyebrows furrowed and there was an emphatic expression on his face._

_“Oh yes. We’re all dead...and the house is still hungry. It already has eaten three of you. It just needs two more and the rest of you will be free.”_

Sasuke replayed this conversation over and over again. Choji wasn’t the only one who was able to speak with the dead. They all were able to convene with the dead. It just so happened to be the strongest with Choji. He was the most susceptible. It clung to him even after they left the mountains. Sasuke believed Choji and he believed Lee. 

Naruto did have a twin brother...and his name is Kurama. Yet Naruto was adamant he knew nothing and kept protesting he was an only child. An orphan. Was he lying or was he telling the truth?

It was the question that stopped Sasuke from dropping everything and running to Naruto. Instead he remained at the tea lounge, and they all began talking freely about what they remembered. 

*****

Shukaku opened the hotel door for Naruto but stopped when he saw that Naruto wasn’t alone. He recognized the man with Naruto but couldn’t place him. He closed the door a crack demanding to know who the other man was before he granted passage.

“Itachi. My name is Itachi Uchiha.” Itachi introduced. “I am the attorney for Sasori and Deidara at the studio.” Shukaku remembered seeing Itachi in the background as Lee led him through the studio towards Naruto’s dressing room. Shukaku reluctantly opened the door and invited Naruto and Itachi inside. It was inevitable. 

“Where’s the box?” Naruto asked scanning the room for the box that had his name written on it. 

“There.” Shukaku pointed to the box that was placed under a table. 

The hotel room wasn’t a room as much as a miniature apartment. There were leather couches around a coffee table and a flatscreen TV mounted to the wall. There was a circular dining table with four chairs next to a small kitchenette. The bedroom was off the room and through the bedroom was the bathroom. 

Naruto ignored the rest of the hotel room and went to retrieve the box. He placed it on the table and began going through the contents. Shukaku remained in the same clothes he wore from early. Only now they were wrinkled, his tie completely undone, and a few buttons were unbuttoned from his shirt. His coat was discarded on one of the couches. Shukaku had already looked through the contents before putting them back and placing the box under the table. He was contemplating setting the box on fire when he heard knocking at his hotel door. 

God was merciless as he opened it to see ~~Kurama~~ Naruto standing there. 

Shukaku had poured himself a glass of whiskey from the stocked minibar set up in the kitchenette and collapsed on one of the leather couches. 

“What’s this?” Naruto demanded. Shukaku raised his glass towards Naruto before throwing back the contents into the back of his throat. 

It was a baby album, or...what looked like a baby album. What he envisioned a baby album to look like. Only instead of baby names in black lettering were the words: Test Subjects 9 and 10. Something out of Dr. Suess. Thing 9 and Thing 10. The album contained baby pictures of identical baby boys. The only difference was one baby had a bracelet with the number 9, and the other baby had a bracelet with the number 10. All the photos looked like they were taken in a lab of sorts. Things were bright and light and sterile. 

Itachi walked up behind Naruto and peered at the album. It didn’t take long for Itachi to recognize the baby in the album was Naruto...only he was surprised to see two Naruto’s. The album looked to keep track of them from birth to age three. In that time the only discerning feature was one baby developed blonde hair, and the other baby developed auburn hair. Other than that they were identical. 

The other common theme was that Subject 9 was outperforming Subject 10. It didn’t take much to recognize the story that was unraveling within the photos. Subject 9 was photographed sitting at a table, holding a pencil, and completing math problems. He was photographed writing an English essay, and in another photo appeared to be reading a chapter book. The emphasis seemed to shine heavily on Subject 9. 

Subject 10 was photographed as a typical-aged child. Coloring out of the lines. Stacking blocks. Holding a glass of water with both hands. One photo showed the blonde boy hanging upside down in the chair and sticking his tongue out at the camera. Under the photo written was the word: ~~Delayed~~. The word was crossed out and beneath it was the word: _Ordinary_. 

The constant were the bracelets on their wrists. Subject 9. Subject 10. 

The last photo in the album was a picture of the two in identical overalls waving at the camera. In black marker written beneath the photo was “ _Naruto and Kurama say goodbye._ ” The bracelets were removed and they were being held by two adults. One of the adults Itachi recognized as Iruka, and the other...was a silver-haired man. It didn’t take long before Naruto recognized the man as Kakashi. 

“What does this mean?” Naruto angrily asked, looking towards Shukaku. 

“It means...you were part of the experiment. Kurama was number 9. There were nine of us in total. Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki...and me. We...were genetically engineered in a petri dish before placed in the womb. To be superior. They got more than they bargained...we were a little too bright.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“KEEP LOOKING!” Shukaku screamed. His face turned beat red and a vein popped in his forehead. He exploded in rage. 

Naruto began looking through the other documents in the box. He came across a notebook...it looked like a lab book and someone was keeping detailed notes. Naruto looked up to see Itachi had reached into the box and began pulling out documents. Naruto collapsed into one of the chairs at the table as he began reading the lab notes. The writing was difficult to read barely above chicken scratch but he was able to decipher it...and it seemed to coincide with what Shukaku said. 

The experiment was titled ‘ _Jinchūriki_ ’ the purpose was to genetically create the perfect human beings by selecting the most desirable traits and genes. They were supposed to make scientific discoveries, cure cancer, create world peace, end world hunger. At least that was what it started out as. In the beginning, the intentions were good, but the ethics and morality of it were absent and in it's place something devious was born. 

Naruto quickly realized that Jinchūriki translated to... _the power of human sacrifice_. The scientists who called themselves Root created nine genetically modified babies...the ninth embryo split and separated making identical twins. They were orphaned from the beginning. All of them. It wasn’t just that but something else was quickly being documented. They had possessed some unknown energy inside and when this energy was expelled certain things began to shift and change around them. 

For Shukaku he had caused a mining accident trapping himself and a group of friends. For Isobu it had caused the school pipes to explode...and for Naruto...it had caused a fire that destroyed an entire block. Attached to the journal entry was a newspaper clipping and an unofficial police report. The official ruling headlining the newspaper was a gas explosion. What was written in the police report was a ten-year-old child had caused the fire. That ten-year-old child...was Naruto. He read over the newspaper article, the unofficial police report then the notes in the notebook. According to the notes, Naruto and Kurama were placed in the same group home. After Naruto was given the news that he and Kurama were to be separated and Naruto was going to enroll in Camp Konohagakure the explosion happened. 

Naruto tried to remember but his mind was a perfect blank slate. It felt as if he was staring at a white wall and trying to describe what he was seeing. 

He was never enrolled in Camp Konohagakure but he almost was. He was set to enroll and instead...caused an explosion. Instead, he ended up in the hospital, and Kurama took his place. The purpose of separating was to create a control group. Twins were perfect when it came to asking questions about human nature. 

“Change the world?” Shukaku spoke loudly. He was back at the minibar pouring himself another glass of whiskey. “No. What they wanted was everlasting life and power. They used us to find a cure for death. They wanted money and power.”

Naruto watched as Shukaku strode slowly towards him. There was a swagger to his movements, an air of sophistication, of power. Naruto’s eyes watched as Shukaku remained poised and held his whiskey glass like a man who liked his whiskey old enough to be able to order its own whiskey. Shukaku had a wild smile on his face. A smile that was unpredictable and teetered on madness yet was completely in control which caused Naruto to panic because Shukaku became unreadable. Shukaku pulled one of the chairs out and away from the table before slowly sitting down, resting the ankle of his left foot on the knee of his right foot. He leaned over as if to tell Naruto a secret. 

“They kept us in a room in the basement. They called it school. Our first assignment was to make a serum that could hijack the immune system and make it go into hyperdrive. For example, you get shot.” Shukaku pantomimed a gun and shot at Naruto. “No problem. You’ll get injected with the serum and you’ll be healed up in an hour or so. We were able to create it, but it only worked for bodily injuries...it didn’t work for illnesses. It also cut time off from your life. If you lived until you were 70...you’d only live until you were 65.” 

Naruto could hear Ino’s voice. She was screaming at him...telling him that she saw him getting shot in the back, and Hinata was the one who shot him. He remembered waking up in the infirmary covered in bandages and blood but when he checked himself he didn’t, or couldn’t, find any injuries and assumed the blood wasn’t his. 

“The formula would have saved lives, but they weren’t going to give it to mankind. They were going to sell it on the black market. Do you want to know how we tested the serum...what they did to...motivate us?”

Naruto’s eyes widened as he stared at Shukaku. The man in front of him was unraveling in the sense that layers were being peeled back and the picturesque life he had been living as a scientist in Suna dissolved into something dark and unsettling. Naruto shook his head. He didn’t want to know. His stomach was already queasy. It felt as if he was doing loopy-de-loops on a rollercoaster. It didn’t matter how Naruto answered because he knew he was going to give him the answer regardless.

“We tested it on the other boys. The other boys were stabbed...shot…burned. They told us it didn’t matter if the other boys died, they would be forgotten, they were already nameless. That it would be simple to erase their existence. A few did die and it only forced us to work harder. But we did it...we made it.” 

Naruto turned and looked up at Itachi. The older man was standing beside him holding a document in his hands. He was fixated on Shukaku. He remained still. Naruto recognized that stoic look of Itachi. Naruto was relieved he didn’t come alone. Yet. That was Naruto’s fault. He was inherently cowardly when he was by himself. It wasn’t until someone was next to him that he became brave. It was as if he siphoned off the lifeforce from those around him and internalized it as his own power source. 

Shukaku grew quiet. His hazel eyes mixed with gold and green swirled as they focused on the box that had Uzumaki written on it. Shukaku turned his eyes and focused on Naruto as Naruto slowly turned towards Shukaku. 

“You...were supposed to be with us in that basement classroom.” Shukaku smirked, catching Naruto’s eyes. 

“Maybe if it was you...we’d all be alive. Kurama betrayed us...and in doing so he killed Isobu.” 

_“My name is Isobu and I am the class President, and we’re the student council.” He gestured to the boys who remained standing around the executive desk._

“I read the headlines...I read the articles of the Annex Nine. I thought you were Kurama with a new identity and trying to blend in. I didn’t expect...Kurama to have an identical twin. Tell me Naruto...if it was you...would you have betrayed us? Would you have let any of us die?”

Naruto shook his head. “No...but I made a mistake...and I need to fix it, and I think the only way to fix it...is if you helped me.”

It was Shukaku’s turn to look confused. He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. They creased his forehead. He looked pensive almost as if he was bracing for the bad news. "Now why would I help you?"

“They’re still there...Isobu, Son Goku, Matatabi...Gyuki, and my friend Kiba. They’ve been there this whole time, trapped, and we need to set them free.” 

“How do you know their names?” Shukaku suspiciously asked, his eyes turned into slits of gold. 

“We...made a pact with Astaroth…”

“Astaroth?!” Shukaku pushed himself back. He stumbled up and the chair he was sitting on toppled backward. The chair made a banging noise and Naruto winced at the loud noise. “How…” Shukaku sputtered but wasn’t able to finish. He began laughing nervously as if remembering a joke. A poorly timed joke at an inappropriate time. He stopped abruptly as soon as he started. 

“How do you know...it?” Shukaku demanded. He remained standing. He was visibly shaken. His hands were vibrating. 

“We resurrected our friends from the dead. We made a pact with Astaroth to save our friends.” Naruto confessed. His eyes flickered to Itachi. It sounded ridiculous saying it out loud. Suigetsu was right. He felt silly saying it out loud with Itachi here. “We tried to save Kiba...but...it didn’t...work.” 

“You mean...you were able to do it?” Shukaku asked in awe. He spoke as if he had tried and failed. “Who? Who died?!”

“Sakura...and Suigetsu. They were shot and killed.” 

“And you’re sure they were dead-dead?”

“Mhm.” Naruto murmured. He knew beyond a reason of a doubt they were both dead-dead. 

“How do you know about Astaroth?” Shukaku asked. 

“Isobu…Isobu told us.” Naruto answered, remembering they had all convened with the dead. One by one without a ouija board, although, looking back maybe Naruto was the conduit the entire time. 

Shukaku appeared satisfied with that answer. He nodded his head up and down. Accepting this response. He didn’t argue with Naruto. He didn’t call him out for lying. He just accepted everything Naruto said and this caused Itachi, who didn’t know what was going on and grasping at straws, to worry. Shukaku stumbled back to the minibar. He placed the glass down and held his weight with both hands up against the minibar. 

“How serious is it?” Shukaku asked. He didn’t lookup. He poured himself another glass. He paused. He pulled another glass out and began pouring the second glass. He picked it up and walked towards Naruto. 

“I can see death.” Naruto whispered. “Sakura...she can feel death. It’s close...and if we don’t do anything...she’s going to be dragged to hell.” 

“Naruto what is going on?” Itachi interjected. He wasn’t just considering Naruto go for a psych examination he was going to make sure it happened. He had been witnessing Naruto’s descent into madness and was finally able to see what Obito was going on about this whole time. 

“I’m not crazy!” Naruto argued before Itachi could say anything else. “You weren’t there! You didn’t know what happened...what we did...what he had to do!” 

“Naruto...you need to go to the hospital!” Itachi tried to reason.

“They’re never going to understand.” Shukaku commented waving a hand at Itachi dismissively. He handed Naruto the other whiskey glass which Naruto accepted without a second thought. He brought the glass to his lips and drank. 

“Naruto, let’s leave!” Itachi protested and was thoroughly ignored. 

“In order to bring back Sakura and Suigetsu an exchange had to be made...so who was it? Blood begets blood.” 

“Orochimaru and Kabuto.” 

Shukaku’s face appeared to freeze. He was quiet as he processed Naruto’s answer. It wasn’t long before he was laughing. This time his laughter was cruel, mocking, and it ricocheted off the hotel walls. It left Naruto feeling stupid, incompetent. It sounded as if an audience laugh track was being blared through blown-out speakers. 

“Idiot! You imbecile! They were already dead!” Shukaku mocked through fits of laughter. He was not leaning his back up against the wall and doubled over laughing. Tears filled his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked.

“We already killed them. They died the day we were found. Orochimaru was the headmaster and the lead scientist of Root, and Kabuto was his second in command...and our teacher.” Shukaku howled. “We killed them...it was the only way we were going to get out alive.” 

“I don’t...understand…”

“What it means is...you’re screwed! Setting their souls free isn’t going to save any of you. The reason it’s happening is because you never made a sacrifice...Astaroth tricked you, and now he’s coming to collect. He’s going to claim all of you one by one and there is nothing you can do about it! Blood begets blood!” 

“No...you’re wrong! We did kill them...we offered them up as a sacrifice to get Sakura and Suigetsu back!” Naruto argued. 

Shukaku shook his head. “No. You didn’t. There’s nothing you can do. Game over you lose.”

“Yes there is! I’m not going to let my friends die! I don’t have any memories of Kurama...even if he is my brother...I’m not him and I’m not going to sit back and not do anything while my friends die! That also means those who are still trapped at that damn school!” 

*****

“I’m going to die.” Sakura whispered. She brought her hand up to her chest, her fingers brushed over the fabric of her dress until her fingertips felt her beating heart. “If we don’t do something...I’m going to really die.”

“Sakura! You’re not going to die!” Suigetsu lectured. 

“YES I AM!” Sakura screamed. Death was upon her. The sand in her hourglass was emptying. She thought she had more time. She was being a foolish girl. She was just feeding into her own fantasies. She wanted to finish medical school and the truth was it felt like she wasn’t going to survive the year...let alone live past the next month. 

“She’s right.” Choji stated in a tone of confidence. “I noticed it...I can see a black shadow around you. I can see it around Ino...and I saw it around Naruto.” 

“You can see it?” Sakura asked seriously. Choji nodded his head. “What do you see around me exactly?” Sakura asked. 

“The black mark of death.” Choji answered solemnly. “I thought I was mistaken...I didn’t really know what it meant. I often saw the black shadow around numerous people...I just...didn’t make the connection until now.” Choji remembered seeing the black shadow around the little girl in the Elsa costume in his apartment complex. He spent most of his time trying to ignore his ability of seeing the dead; he never tried to understand any of it. 

“You really see it around me?” Ino clarified. Her voice cracked and she barely squeaked the words out. She was desperate. 

Choji slowly nodded his head up and down. Sasuke found himself clenching his jaw. He stared hard at Choji. His mind went blank after Choji stated he saw the shadow around Naruto. His heart fluttered and he felt nauseous. He could feel his palms becoming sweaty and he felt lightheaded. He wanted to ask Choji if he was positive...if he was 100% sure he saw it around Naruto but it would have been pointless. Sasuke could tell by the stinging in his chest Choji was telling the truth. 

Suigetsu kicked the empty chair in front of him. The chair was sent flying backward and crashed to the floor. Nobody said anything. They had felt Suigetsu’s emotions of anger and worse...of powerlessness. Sakura was in a stupor. She stared straight at Choji. She was starring in marvel...because Choji could see...what she saw, and it reaffirmed her that she wasn’t crazy, and she was telling the truth. The only other person who had felt death and knew and believed her from the beginning was Naruto. 

“What do we do?” Hinata asked. What she meant was how were they going to break the curse. How were they going to save Sakura, to save Ino, to save Naruto? She had been clutching onto her teacup with both hands holding onto it for stability. Fear was seeping in and her confidence was dwindling. Her eyes were focused in front of her. She was staring past Sasuke and focused on the door. 

“We need to go back.” Sakura answered. “We need to break the curse.” 

“And do what? We tried going back, remember? We don’t even know how to break the curse!” Suigetsu argued. His face was beat red and his body was shaking as adrenaline was being pumped into his veins. They were no closer to answers as they were a few days ago. 

“What happened when you tried to go back?” Ino asked. Her voice was still hoarse and it took great effort to speak. She had been choking back tears. Hearing that Choji could see death floating around her was enough to send her into hysterics if she wasn’t around everyone else. She grew strength knowing she wasn’t alone. 

“We saw Kiba.” Sakura answered. 

“What?” Lee asked. “Where?”

“He was in the middle of the road as we were leaving the city.” Sakura explained.

“No...we don’t know who it was...it could have been anything! You and Naruto were just seeing things!” Suigetsu denied. 

“You saw it too, Suigetsu!” 

“I didn’t see anything. I only swerved because Naruto screamed from the back of the seat!” 

“Naruto screamed from the backseat?” Lee asked. “What did he scream?”

“Watch out.” Suigetsu answered. “Why?”

“Wasn’t it Naruto who screamed ‘watch out’ when we were in the van with Ms. Yuhi?” Lee asked. His memory of that day was distorted. When he thought back he could remember Naruto was the one who screamed.

“No…” Hinata answered. “It wasn’t.” She shook her head.

“Are you sure?” Lee asked, raising his voice and glaring at Hinata. 

“Naruto was all the way in the back...it wasn’t him!” Hinata responded forcefully. “I was in the first row…!” 

“If Naruto hadn’t screamed Ms. Yuhi wouldn’t have served off the road!” Lee accused. “He did scream! I remember!” 

His confidence caused Hinata to waiver for a moment. She tried to remember who it was that screamed ‘watch out’ in the van. She remembered it was a male voice but she couldn’t be sure. She remembered sitting next to Kiba and Choji. Sasuke’s eyes flickered to Lee. He remembered Naruto had fallen asleep. It wasn’t him and he was about to say something when Hinata spoke. 

“It wasn’t Naruto!” Hinata defended. 

“Hinata’s right...it wasn’t Naruto who screamed. It was Kiba.” Suigetsu answered reluctantly. Sasuke looked at Suigetsu. He wasn’t used to Suigetsu continuously defending Naruto. Sasuke’s stomach churned. He never would have been on that van if it wasn’t for Naruto. He closed his hand into a fist. It wasn’t Naruto’s fault. He knew it but it was hard to fight those initial feelings. 

“Do you really think this is a coincidence?” Lee snarled. “Why we were all on that van...none of us would have joined if it wasn’t for Naruto! He probably planned this from the beginning.” 

“Believe me. I already know it’s Naruto’s fault for the reason I was on that van…but you were there willingly!” Suigetsu snapped, giving Lee an accusatory glare. “It was Kiba who screamed...and if Kiba didn’t warn Ms. Yuhi...we’d all probably be dead!” 

Again Sasuke looked at Suigetsu. He shouldn’t have been the one defending Naruto...Sasuke should have been the one, but he was at a loss. There was too much he didn’t know about Naruto...and it was upsetting especially when Naruto knew everything about him. 

“Sakura is right...we have to go back.” Choji spoke carefully. “Kiba is still trapped. Arguing isn’t going to help us! We need to work together.” 

“Why couldn’t we...bring him back?” Lee asked angrily. “Why were we able to bring you guys back, but not Kiba?” He gestured towards Sakura and Suigetsu. “Kiba’s life was worth more than yours!” 

“Lee!” Ino admonished. She wanted to say all their lives mattered and were equal but she lost her voice. She grabbed the container of honey and began squeezing it into the teaspoon before popping it in her mouth. 

“We all should have come back...together!” Lee argued. “We had the means too...so why didn’t we?” 

The room became quiet. Nobody knew the answer. Their memories were collectively fuzzy. They all had reached a roadblock. 

“How do we break the curse?” Sasuke asked impatiently. His thoughts turned to the shadow of death surrounding Naruto. 

“I know if we go back...it’ll come to us.” Sakura answered softly. “We’ll figure out how to break it...ask Kiba...ask anyone.” 

“So let’s go back.” Sasuke responded. 

“Not you too!” Suigetsu whined, turning his attention towards Sasuke. 

“What? Are you scared?” Sasuke smirked.

“Of dying? Yes!” 

"Isn't it Sakura who has the death cloud though?" Sasuke darkly joked. 

"It's not funny!" Sakura protested her face red. 

“Let’s go tomorrow.” Sasuke suggested. She was right. Now wasn't the time for jokes. “It’ll take us 3 hours to drive out there...we’ll leave in the morning. Get there while it’s still light out.” He didn’t want to admit it, but he didn’t want to be there when it was dark. 

“I don’t want to stay there if it gets dark!” Suigetsu demanded. He felt the same way Sasuke felt. “If we go...we leave early in the morning...and I want to leave before it gets dark!” 

“I agree...the sooner we do this...the sooner it’ll be over!” Ino croaked finding her voice again. The second spoonful of honey helped coat her throat. 

“Okay!” Sakura agreed. She reached over and grabbed Suigetsu’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly “We’ll do this together!” 

“Kiba will tell us...what to do.” Choji affirmed. He knew Kiba was there...he had been there this whole time, waiting for them to come back. Waiting for them to set his soul free. “When we get there...he’ll let us know what to do. Hinata...make sure to bring your ouija board...just in case.” Choji asked as he turned to Hinata. Just in case he couldn’t speak with Kiba. She nodded her head. 

“Another thing…” Sakura said. “We...shouldn’t be alone...any of us. Especially you Ino! Bad things are going to happen if we’re alone. We’re not going to make stupid decisions like those idiots in horror movies. Got it? We're using the buddy system!” 

“If you’re the one whose going to die...why am I the one being attacked?” Ino asked. It was a question she had been dying to ask since Choji confirmed death was hovering around her. It was a selfish question. It wasn’t fair. Why wasn’t it following Sasuke? If Naruto and Sasuke were the ones who volunteered as collateral..why wasn’t death following Sasuke? She glared accusingly at Sasuke and it caused Sasuke’s eyes to widen in confusion. 

“Why isn’t death following you!” Ino verbally accused Sasuke. He didn’t know. He didn’t know the answer, and he looked at Choji but the confused look on Choji’s face said he didn’t know either. He was just the messenger. 

“I...don’t know…” Sakura confessed. “Death has been following Naruto this whole time too...and nothing has happened to Suigetsu.” She glanced at Suigetsu and gave him a look that asked if anything had been happening. He shook his head. She didn’t understand it either. Suigetsu had died alongside her. 

“I haven’t experienced anything!” Suigetsu stated. “I don’t...I don’t know!” 

“Nothing...has happened to Naruto though right?” Lee asked. “He could be lying.” Sakura shook her head. 

“Why are you so against Naruto?” Ino croaked. Hinata nodded her head in agreement and gave Lee a sideways glance. 

“I don’t trust him! You go on about trusting your gut...well I’m trusting mine! Naruto is not to be trusted! He’s not even here!”

“That’s because…” Hinata trailed off, remembering the phone call with Sasuke. Her heart skipped a beat. She remembered why Naruto wasn’t here. 

“He probably killed Iruka…” Lee postulated. He remembered why Naruto wasn't here the same time Hinata did. 

“Enough!” Sasuke yelled. His hand was balled in a fist and he slammed it on the table. “Naruto hasn’t done anything..to not be trusted!” 

“Except lie to all of us about having a twin brother...except lie to us about not knowing about Camp Konohagakure.” Lee defended. He was ruthless. “Your judgment is just clouded because you’re fucking him!” 

“Lee!” Sakura yelled. Sasuke was speechless. He was too shocked to respond that his mind was wiped clean. Lee had been adamant about Naruto and his confidence caused Sasuke to have some doubts. Just small cracks splitting the asphalt open. It wasn’t anything major but enough that would eventually destroy the road. He didn't want that to happen.

“I’m...sorry!” Lee spoke and threw his hands up and waved a white flag. 

They grew silent again. A few moments passed and the awkward silence grew. There was tension and it hung thick in the air. 

“So...tomorrow.” Sakura spoke. “We’ll leave first thing tomorrow morning...” Sakura pulled out her cell phone and began dialing.

“What are you doing?” Suigetsu asked.

“I’m calling Naruto.”

*****

Itachi refused to leave until Naruto left with him, and since Naruto was intent on remaining in the hotel suite Itachi pulled up a seat and began navigating through the rest of the documents in the box. He had been listening to Naruto and Shukaku babble this whole time about the experiment, about what happened, about a curse, a pact...and the hopelessness that they were going to die. He was a sponge and began to absorb everything being said, as he began to read everything in the box. 

He was gifted with a photographic memory and everything he read was printed on paper and filed into his mind. There wasn’t any rhyme or reason to how his brain organized all the information instead it was by word association. One word would leave him to another and another until he found the document he was searching for and when he brought the document up in his mind he could verbally read the whole page, the whole chapter, the whole book as if it was in front of him.

It didn’t feel real at first. The documents he pulled out from the box. It felt like he stumbled into a plotline of a movie. A detective trying to put together the pieces of the mystery. If it weren’t for the photographs he would have immediately thought everything was staged. It was hard to stage photographs...especially photos of two identical boys and he could tell by looking at them...they looked like Naruto. It was hard to fake those birthmarks on Naruto’s cheeks. 

Now. They were waiting for everyone else to arrive. The rest of the Annex Nine. Sakura had called Naruto to tell him they were all going back to Camp Konohagakure tomorrow, and Naruto confessed to what he had discovered. He confirmed the existence of Kurama, but denied having prior knowledge of Kurama. 

Itachi could tell by the time there was a knock at the hotel door that both Naruto and Shukaku were tipsy. It caused Itachi to be the one to answer the door and invite the trope inside. 

“What...are you doing here?” Sasuke asked when he came face to face with his elder brother. Itachi’s answer was to point at Naruto. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and scowled at Itachi before looking to see Naruto. He wanted nothing more than to drag the blonde out into the hallway and demand answers. He didn’t need to. Naruto already gestured towards a box that was on the table with his last name written on it in sharpie. 

“So you admit it!” Lee accused. “Kurama is your twin brother!” Lee was holding one of the photographs of Kurama and Naruto. 

“Naruto...what’s going on?” Sakura demanded as she began looking through the documents. She turned towards Naruto holding the baby album. 

Naruto had moved from the chair to one of the leather couches. He was sitting across from Shukaku. They were both drinking whiskey. The bottle of whiskey was taken from the minibar and rested between them on the coffee table. 

“Can’t you tell? I’m part of an experiment...a failed experiment.” Naruto hiccuped. His face was flushed. He was already feeling the effects of the alcohol. He poured himself another drink. Alcohol was the perfect numbing agent. 

“Just think…” Shukaku postulated. “If you were the twin that was enrolled...we would’ve all lived...and when the police came we all would have been saved. If that happened...then you wouldn’t have been in that accident, and you wouldn’t have been lost in the woods. The butterfly effect and all...and now you’re going to die.” 

“What are you talking about?” Lee asked. 

“There’s no...cure…” Naruto confessed. “We were tricked.”

“Are you drunk?” Suigetsu harassed. He walked over and grabbed the glass from Naruto’s hand. “Get it together! This is serious! Sakura’s life is on the line! Choji is seeing death shadows around Sakura!”

Naruto blinked and looked at him as if he sprouted another head. “Death shadows?” 

“You didn’t hear? Choji can talk to the dead...and he can see death shadows! So pull yourself together and get serious!” Suigetsu berated. He was on the edge of pulling Naruto up by his shirt and forcing his head in the sink and turning the faucet on him. 

“I am serious! We can’t break the curse...we were tricked. We never made the sacrifice, that damn demon tricked us...and there’s nothing we can do to stop him from collecting our souls.” Naruto answered plainly, almost admitting defeat. 

Sakura put the pieces together. “Orochimaru and Kabuto were dead the whole time.” She jerked her body towards Naruto and Shukaku. “No…” She breathed. Everything clicked. “No, there has to be a way! We’re just not thinking hard enough!” 

“Blood begets blood.” Shukaku and Naruto said in unison. They caught each other’s eyes and both burst out laughing. Sakura looked at them in horror. 

“Christ!” Suigetsu yelled and turned to Sasuke. “Can you sober up your boyfriend? Because if you don’t...I will!”

Sasuke’s cheeks burned in embarrassment. Naruto wasn’t just drunk...he was sloppy. Sasuke didn’t answer. He didn’t know how. He was at a loss at the onslaught of information. He tensed up and turned away. He ignored Naruto and he ignored Suigetsu. He turned to Sakura. “They felt real...Orochimaru and Kabuto felt real...we killed them! They must be wrong...” 

“Suigetsu and Lee killed them!” Sakura corrected. She hadn’t meant it like that it just slipped out. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her with contempt. 

“To save you!” Sasuke argued. It felt as if they were all fourteen and arguing down in the basement classroom. Sakura’s face turned red with embarrassment. She tried to apologize. 

“Nobody killed anyone...they were already dead!” Lee said readily. “It makes sense...we should’ve known they were dead...they were dead this whole time. But we made a deal!” 

“Without the sacrifices...what did we do...just offer up our souls...? For what? Nine years of life?” Suigetsu said, exasperated. “Bullshit!” 

“No-no-no-no!” Lee raged. “It doesn’t make sense...we’re missing something, if that was the case Kiba would still be here! If that was the case...we would have offered all our souls and we didn’t!” Lee paused. His eyes went from Hinata, to Choji, to Sakura, to Suigetsu, to Sasuke, to Shukaku, and finally to Naruto. “The only ones who offered their souls as collateral were you two!” Lee spoke. He had gestured towards Naruto and Sasuke. 

“If that was the case...how do you explain me?” Ino stated and beat her hands against her chest. Lee paused. He thought about it. “I was attacked...twice, and Choji see’s the death cloud around me!” 

“You were attacked by a crazy fan!” 

“No.” Itachi spoke. “We reviewed the cameras...nobody entered or left Ino’s apartment. There are two possibilities. Either Ino attacked herself...or...something otherworldly did.” He hated to admit it but being trapped in the room with Naruto and Shukaku as they spoke nonsense began to get to him. He began making connections the more he read through the lab notes and documents. He read over the formula for the immune-boosting serum. The formula...looked...right. He couldn’t figure out anything wrong with it. The only thing he needed to cement it was to see it in action.

Ino nodded her head in agreement. There was nobody there, just a shroud of darkness. A spiritual entity that wanted her dead. Now that she knew it was death following her she became petrified. She held herself. 

“Itachi…” Sasuke spoke. He was nervous and shocked to even find Itachi inside when he arrived. He was even more shocked that his brother who had been the more pragmatic of the two was slowly believing them. 

Choji sat down next to Naruto on the couch. 

“You can...talk to the dead?” Naruto asked Choji. Shukaku’s eyes widened as Choji nodded. Naruto wanted to ask about Kiba but he couldn’t find the words. 

“Were you able to do it before...the accident?” Shukaku asked, unlike Naruto he was able to hold his alcohol. He was more coherent and put together. 

“No. It started happening after.” Choji answered and Shukaku wondered if it was a side effect from the pact they made with Astaroth. 

“You see death around me?” Naruto asked, and Choji nodded his head. Sasuke tensed up again hearing Choji re-iterate he can see death upon Naruto. 

“It’s around you, and Ino, and Sakura.” Naruto immediately looked to Ino and Sakura. He was confused about why it was around Ino. 

“NARUTO! What the hell is your connection to that Camp?” Suigetsu screamed. He started going through the box. He wasn’t as smart as Sakura or Sasuke but he managed to understand Naruto did have an identical twin and his brother was enrolled in Camp Konohagakure. 

“I told you.” Lee countered. “He knew the whole time!” 

“They probably wanted revenge.” Shukaku offered. He tilted his glass towards Naruto. Raised it up as if to toast him. “They died because of Kurama. I tried to escape once before...I tried to leave and get help. Instead, Kurama told the Headmaster. I was wipped so severely the flesh on my back peeled off.” Naruto squirmed from the image. 

“What do you mean…revenge?” Sakura asked. She walked over. Her eyes focused on Shukaku. Lee had filled them in on their way over. Shukaku was one of the boys rescued from the school. He was one of the nine. 

“If their spirits are trapped there...that means the spirits of Orochimaru and Kabuto’s spirits are also trapped there, and they’re probably still tormenting them even in death. They probably wanted revenge on Kurama and if they couldn’t take their revenge out on Kurama...they’d settle for his brother, and everyone else around him.” 

“Naruto...did you know?” Sakura asked. Lee folded his arms and stared at Naruto. 

“No! I didn’t know I had a brother...I didn’t know about anything in that box!” 

“Is...Kurama alive?” Sakura asked Shukaku. 

“I don’t know.” Shukaku answered with a shrug. “The person who would know…shot himself today.” He took another drink from his glass. 

“We’re going back tomorrow morning.” Sakura announced. “If we don’t do something...I’m going to die...we’re going to die!” She corrected. “Okay, Naruto?” Sakura’s voice grew louder as she stared at Naruto. 

The blonde appeared to stare through her. It only lasted a minute because Suigetsu stormed over. He was carrying a glass of water and splashed it on Naruto’s face. It immediately snapped him out of it. Everyone except Shukaku gasped. 

“What...was that for?” Naruto choked as he rubbed his face with his hands. 

“I told you to take this seriously!” Suigetsu yelled. “If you had any knowledge of any of this...I’ll kill you myself!” 

“I’m sorry…” Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes. The front of his shirt was soaked. 

“So it’s settled!” Suigetsu commanded. “We’re going back tomorrow morning, and we’re going to end this!” 

“Are you coming?” Sakura asked Shukaku. She watched as Shukaku swirled the rest of the amber liquid in his glass. He swallowed it all and nodded his head.

“Mhm. I wouldn’t mind seeing my old friends again.”


	19. Chapter 19

**“It was not just Danny the Overlook was working on. It was working on him, too. It wasn't Danny who was the weak link, it was him. He was the vulnerable one, the one who could be bent and twisted until something snapped.” ― Stephen King, The Shining**

There was a loud clanging noise and Sasuke was startled awake. It was loud and echoey and immediately put him into fight or flight. Freeze wasn't an option not with everything that was going on. 

He jolted up and recognizing he was in his hospital bed sighed in relief. He wasn’t in the mountains anymore. He was safe. He relaxed. He looked to see he was still connected to an IV. The nurse was changing out the saline solution bag with a new one. She had dropped his medical chart. It was this sound that caused him to wake up. The sound of the metal clipboard banging against the hospital tile. The nurse apologized profusely as she picked up his chart. He didn’t recognize her. He could tell from her clumsy movements she must have been new. He let the nurse finish gathering vitals and checking him over. He closed his eyes. 

He tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible. His mind ended up back on Naruto. He hadn’t seen him all day and it was beginning to upset him. He opened his eyes again and the nurse was gone. 

They were all in different rooms on the children’s floor. Due to Sasuke’s family, he was given his own private room. He didn’t want to be alone. Being alone frightened him. Sasuke decided to go and check-in on Naruto. He was going to see if Naruto was okay and then he would leave. He'd be quick. There was an ache in his chest and if he didn’t go and check on Naruto he knew that ache was only going to grow more painful, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep for the rest of the night. 

Sasuke glanced at the clock. It was a quarter past midnight. He grabbed hold of the IV pole and began pulling it after him. 

He peaked at the nurse’s station. The nurses had their back to him and were gossiping. He couldn’t overhear what they said. He knew they were talking about them. All of them surviving. It didn’t bother him. He turned in the direction of Naruto’s room. It was the furthest room from him, and he shared it with Suigetsu. Sasuke was dressed in a hospital gown, hospital pants, and had thick socks with grips on the heel and toes so he wouldn’t slip. 

He entered Naruto’s and Suigetsu’s room and immediately froze. Suigetsu was snoring loudly in his bed, but the other hospital bed, the one he was here for, was empty. He furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t remember hearing anything about Naruto being discharged. He went over and shook Suigetsu’s shoulder. The platinum blonde whose hair was so fine it looked white woke up violently. 

“Wha---who? Whaddya want? I’m sleepin’.” Suigetsu was combative. He swung his arms and swatted Sasuke’s hand away. Sasuke moved back. It took Suigetsu a few seconds to recognize it wasn’t a nightly nurse doing rounds but Sasuke. 

“Sasuke?” Suigetsu asked curiously and yawned loudly. “Whaddya doing here so late?” His eyes watered as he yawned again. Sleep still clung to him and if he closed his eyes he knew he’d fall back to sleep. 

“Where’s Naruto?” Sasuke demanded. His voice was serious, stern. 

“Naruto?” Suigetsu yawned. His voice sounded confused. Annoyed. 

“Yeah...he’s not in his bed...was he discharged?”

“Naruto?” Suigetsu repeated. This time he was awake. This time his voice was clear and sleep rescinded. He pushed himself up and turned to stare at Sasuke. His eyes were wide with shock, unblinking. “What do you mean _where_ is he?” The way Suigetsu emphasized 'where' caused Sasuke to be filled with apprehension. 

“Where...is he? Look...the bed is empty.” Sasuke pointed towards the empty hospital bed. He had to know where Naruto was. It was the bed where Naruto should have been sleeping, but he wasn’t. He was gone, and Sasuke wanted to know where he went. He hadn’t seen him all day. When he thought about it he hadn’t seen him since they were all admitted into the hospital. No. When he thought about it he couldn’t remember the last time he saw Naruto. He started panicking. 

“What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked disgustedly. "Naruto’s dead.” 

“No...he isn’t.” Sasuke viciously denied. He refrained from punching Suigetsu in the mouth for lying. 

“Naruto died.” Suigetsu repeatedly bluntly. “He drowned. Remember? You two were making your way to the blue tarp campsite. When you guys didn’t come back we went looking for you. We found only you at the campsite...we asked you where Naruto was and you said he drowned as you two crossed the river.” 

“What?” Sasuke asked. His chest began to explode in pain. It felt as if he was going to flatline. He found himself backing up. He found himself shaking his head side to side. “No! That isn’t what happened!” 

“Isn’t it? You told us the tree snapped when he was crossing it, he fell in the river, and he couldn’t swim.”

Sasuke was suddenly filled with a memory. He remembered quarreling with Naruto because it was Naruto’s fault that he fell and injured his hand. He remembered Naruto had bandaged his hand up with a pair of underwear. He remembered the searing pain pulsating from his hand as they decided to cross the river. He had already mapped out the way to cross. They would use the rocks that had jutted out of the water then climb onto a fallen tree. They could balance on the tree trunk to get to the other side. They both agreed. He went first. The task was easy, and Naruto was close behind him. 

He remembered turning to see Naruto climbing onto the tree and trying to balance. He remembered Naruto saying previously he was terrible at balancing. Sasuke didn’t care. He didn’t look back and proceeded to walk on the trunk towards the other side. He remembered feeling the trunk move and he could hear Naruto struggling behind him. He thought about turning around to help. He didn’t. Instead, he practically ran to the other side and jumped down. He felt satisfied that he had reached the other side and he felt happy and relieved that he could feel solid ground under his feet. 

He remembered hearing the sound of the tree cracking. He could hear the wood splintering. He turned around and saw the tree trunk snapping in half. He watched as Naruto plunged into the river water. He remembered screaming out Naruto’s name. He watched as Naruto’s body was swallowed up by the river. The current was fast. Naruto had fallen in the middle of the river. Sasuke kept his eyes trained on the water. Only. Naruto never resurfaced. He thought about jumping into the water but the water was rushing so fiercely he knew if he jumped in he wouldn’t be able to climb back out. If he went into the water he knew he’d drown too, and he wanted to live. He was going to make it out alive. 

Sasuke waited at the riverbed for a long time, staring at the water expecting Naruto to emerge. He didn’t. He decided to continue his journey to the blue tarp campsite. He decided to save himself. He turned his back on the river and walked away. 

“No...you’re lying...that’s not what happened!” Sasuke denied. He could feel his eyes swell up with water. He could feel the tears streaming down his face like a broken faucet they wouldn’t stop. He was screaming inside his own head. ' _What did I do?_ '

“Am I?” Suigetsu asked, his eyes seemed to illuminate in a violet glow. “Or...are you not telling the truth? You were the only one with him. Maybe...maybe you actually held his head underwater?” Suigetsu started to laugh. “Don’t worry. I wanted him dead too. I won’t tell anyone. It’ll be our little secret. I'll take it to the grave.” 

The violet of his eyes started to drain. Purple paint rolled down Suigetsu’s cheeks and stained his hospital gown. His eyes became black voids. His jaw was unhinging slowly and methodically. Sasuke could hear the breaking of his jaw as he unhinged his jaw like a snake. He laughed louder and his mouth grew larger and wider. His laugh devolved and sounded like a deranged, homicidal clown, ready to go on a murder spree at the freakshow. It caused Sasuke to buckle up in fear. He shook his head back and forth and covered his face with his hands. He could hear the sound of rocks banging against each other. The sound came from behind him and as each second ticked on the wall clock the sound of the rocks banging came closer and closer until he knew it was right behind him. He knew if he looked he was going to die.

He felt something cold on his shoulder. He slowly lowered his hands from his eyes. His hands uncovered his eyes and covered his mouth. An unknown force was causing him to turn and look. He looked to see a hand was resting on his shoulder. It was a wet hand. Sasuke slowly turned around to see Naruto standing behind him. His skin was a blueish-grey. It was wrinkly as if he had spent hours and hours soaking in a tub. His fingers were pruned and bone white. His blonde hair was plastered to his head. He was wearing hand-me-down clothes that were too big, and he was soaking wet. Water poured from him as if he stepped out of a pool fully dressed. Water pooled all around him. Sasuke could feel his socks becoming soaked. His teeth were chattering, and his eyes had a blue-grey film over them. 

“Why...didn’t...you save me, Sasuke?” Naruto moaned. He crumpled over and water began pouring from his mouth. He was coughing and vomiting up river water. Not only that he was throwing up rocks, and fish, and algae. His hands clutched his stomach and he started to scream in pain before collapsing to the ground. Sasuke watched horrified as Naruto’s body began to jerk violently as if being electrocuted. His limbs jerked in painful directions. He could hear Naruto's bones breaking as they snapped at the joints backwards. The noise of the bones snapping grew louder and louder. 

Sasuke woke up screaming. He couldn’t stop. He didn’t know where he was. He found himself pushing himself off the bed. He was terrified. He wasn't able to move. He tried to run but he couldn’t move his legs. They were bound together. His vision was black and blurry and he couldn’t make out anything. He continued screaming. It wasn’t until the lights turned on and he saw a figure move towards him did his vision begin to clear and focus.

“Sasuke! What’s wrong?” it was Ino’s voice. It was hoarse but it was her. The world started to shift back together. He was on the floor with the sheets wrapped tightly around his legs. He moved his hands to the sheets around his legs and started to free himself.

“Where’s Naruto?” Sasuke screamed. Ino wasn’t the one Sasuke needed to see right now. 

“Naruto?” Ino asked. 

“He’s alive right?” 

“Y-yeah?!” Ino was in shock. “What’s wrong?” She reached her hand out to comfort Sasuke but he slapped it away.

“Don’t touch me!” Sasuke demanded. Ino yelped and recoiled. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s voice filtered through the room. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

Sasuke’s whole head snapped in his direction. Naruto had appeared in the doorway of his bedroom. His voice was sleepy and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Just like that the world shifted back into focus. Sasuke could clearly see Ino kneeling in front of him wearing pajamas and Naruto was in the doorway wearing pajamas. They were all in Sasuke’s apartment. He had no memory of how they ended up here. He didn’t know what date it was or what time or what year. Fear still festered and clung inside him like a tapeworm. 

“Where were you?” Sasuke screamed at Naruto. “You weren’t here!” He slammed his hand down on his mattress. He felt himself panicking. His chest ached every time he inhaled. 

“I...was sleeping on the couch.” Naruto answered and pointed with his thumb. “You told me to sleep on the couch because I reeked of alcohol...don’t you remember?” Sasuke looked frantically from Ino to Naruto. They were both giving him bizarre expressions. Of confusion and not knowing how to help. 

It started to vaguely come back. 

Sasuke scrambled up and started walking towards Naruto. He walked past Ino; ignoring her because the only person he wanted to see and talk to and touch was Naruto. His mind was racing and filled with bits of memory and bits of his dream and everything was stitched together. He had to sort out what was real and what was imaginary. He watched as Naruto’s eyes widened in confusion as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and hugged him. 

Sasuke remembered leaving the hotel with Ino and Naruto. He remembered having to hold onto Naruto so he wouldn’t fall flat on his face, and escorting him out of the elevator. He remembered being sour that Naruto was drunk and sloppy and when they got back into the apartment he told Naruto to sober up on the couch. He said Ino could have the guest room. He remembered having a splitting headache and going to lay down in his room. He must have fallen asleep. 

“Sasuke...are you okay?” Naruto asked softly. His voice as smooth and sweet as fresh honey. He didn’t push Sasuke away and instead returned the gesture and hugged him back. 

“I’m sorry!” Sasuke apologized, burying his head into the crook of Naruto’s neck. He squeezed Naruto afraid he was going to disappear...or die if he let go. He could feel himself trembling in fear and anxiety as he continued to shake himself from that nightmare. Telling himself Naruto was alive and he was here in his arms. Telling himself he was alive and wasn’t dead and wasn’t going to die.

“For what?” Naruto asked. He started rubbing Sasuke’s back. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Mhm.”

“It’s okay...I’m here.” 

Ino stood up and looked around the room. She expected to see something out of the ordinary. Her mind replayed the daunting news that Choji revealed. He was able to see death and was able to see that death was circling around them. She wondered if this was why Sakura wanted them to pair off. She, Naruto, and Sasuke were together. Sakura, Hinata, and Suigetsu were together and Choji and Lee were together. Sakura had instituted a new rule...none of them were to be left by themselves and they were following it. 

“I dreamt that you died!” Sasuke confessed. He pulled himself back and stared at Naruto.

“Eh?” Naruto exasperated. Ino too exhaled and gawked. 

“You dreamt Naruto died-died?” Ino asked. She thought back to Choji. “Was it...some sort of premonition?” She was fearful that Choji could see death but Sasuke inherited the ability to predict when, where, and how. 

“Remember on our way to the blue tarp campsite?” Sasuke asked Naruto, ignoring Ino. Naruto nodded his head.

“Remember when you fell into the river?” Again Naruto nodded his head. He continued to hold Sasuke tightly. 

“I dreamt that you drowned.” 

Ino exhaled in relief. Although Naruto didn’t feel the same way. 

“Do you think...I’m going to drown?” Naruto asked. His thoughts went back to what Choji said earlier in the night.

“I...don’t know!” Sasuke said and hugged Naruto again. "So you better not go near any pools of water!" 

“I’m not going to drown, I’m not going to die...none of us are!” Naruto spoke assuringly. It was the same voice he used when he told everyone they were going to make it out of the mountains alive. The same voice he used to tell them they were going to rescue themselves. If help wasn’t going to come then they would just have to save themselves. His voice was confident and Sasuke wanted to believe him, needed to believe him, but he felt doubt, fear, and he could feel death surrounding Naruto. Just like he did when Naruto told them all in the woods things were going to be okay. 

“You’re...cold…” Sasuke voiced. He pulled back and placed his hand on Naruto’s cheek. “Why is your body so cold?” Sasuke moved his hand down to Naruto’s neck. 

“Eh?” Naruto asked in shock. He watched as Sasuke lifted Naruto’s shirt and placed his hand on Naruto’s stomach. “What...are you doing?” Naruto asked embarrassingly, trying to lower his shirt. His face flushed in reds and pinks. Sasuke brought his hands back to Naruto’s face and held his face with both hands.

“You’re cold!” Sasuke repeated. He turned to Ino. “Come feel him...he’s ice-cold!” 

Ino stepped forward and touched Naruto’s cheek. Sasuke was right. She too began to feel him all over testing to see if it was everywhere.

“St-stop!” Naruto embarrassingly spoke. 

“He’s right...you are cold.” Ino murmured. She moved her hand to Naruto’s forehead. “Do you feel sick? Do you have a fever?” 

“I...feel fine.” Naruto answered. He was in shock. He felt cold...but he had felt cold the moment he stepped off the plane in Konoha. “I’m always cold in Konoha.” He murmured but neither seemed to hear him. 

“What do you think this means?” Ino wondered out loud. “Is Choji right? Is Naruto going to die?” 

“No!” Naruto protested. “I’m not...none of us are!” 

Ino’s eyes watered up. “I’m glad to hear that your tone changed since last night when you told us it was pointless and we were all going to die! You jerk!”

“I’m sorry...I told you...I won’t let any of you die!” Naruto clarified. 

“You too!” Sasuke demanded. “You need to promise you won’t die either!”

“I won’t...I promise!” 

*****

“I...don’t think I can.” Naruto protested and stumbled back. He held his hands up in protest. Violent images flooded his mind. 

“What’s wrong?” Ino asked. She had opened the backseat of Sasuke’s Subaru. They were standing in the garage of Sasuke’s apartment. 

“It’s going to be okay!” Sasuke intervened. He reached out and took Naruto’s hand. He held his hand and squeezed reassuringly. He could clearly see the panic etched on Naruto’s face. There were dark shadows under his eyes and his face paled. There was panic and fear in his eyes and he was on edge. “Nothing is going to happen...you know I’m a good driver!” 

Naruto looked from the car to Sasuke. “What if...what if something bad happens...what if we get into another accident? What if we go off the road again, and everything repeats? We’re bad luck!” He remembered being in the car with Suigetsu and Sakura, swerving off the road as he and Sakura saw Kiba standing in the middle of the road.

Sasuke was speechless. He hadn’t thought that they were all cursed. When he thought about all their paths all he could see were success stories. They were all thriving in their own career paths. Right? If anything they had nothing but good luck. 

Ino pulled out her phone and brought up the weather app. “Look. It’s supposed to be warm, and sunny, and cloudless all day! Perfect weather! Plus it’s June so...no snow! It’s daytime. We’re going to go during the day and if we don’t figure it out today we’ll figure it out tomorrow. So don’t worry. We’re going to be okay just like you said.”

Naruto looked at her. She styled her hair into two fishtail braids. The bruising around her throat had taken shape and darkened. She wasn’t wearing a scarf today. She seemed unfazed by the attack. Her eyes were cool and confident. She was wearing waist-high shorts with a royal purple shirt that tied in the front. Her voice was recovering but she still sounded like a woman who smoked for fifty-years of her life. She walked over and patted him on the shoulder. 

“We’re going to do this together.” Ino reassured with a bright, confident smile. She flashed the peace sign and lifted one of her legs.

“Are you posing?” Sasuke asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“Yes, wanna take our picture? Naruto and I compliment each other!” Ino answered confidently and hugged Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He looked down. He wanted to hug Naruto. 

“Okay…” Naruto murmured and nodded his head. “Unless...ya wanna take some pictures out here first?” He laughed weakly. 

“Come on let's go!” Ino laughed. 

He slowly worked up the courage to open the passenger side door and climbed in. He immediately buckled and held onto the grab handle bolted on the ceiling above the passenger door. Sasuke got into the driver’s seat, buckled up, and looked at Naruto. He grabbed Naruto’s other hand, the one that wasn’t clinging for life to the grab handle, and kissed the back of his hand. It caused Naruto to jolt. He turned and stared at Sasuke seemingly not used to him being the one to reach for affection. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Sasuke spoke softly. Naruto offered a weak smile. His stomach was doing somersaults on a balancing beam. 

“Sakura, Suigetsu, and Hinata are leaving too.” Ino spoke reading off the text message she received from Hinata. “Lee is at the hotel picking Shukaku up then they’ll be leaving.” 

“That makes nine.” Naruto answered. 

“Nine?” Ino asked. Sasuke started the car. 

“Shukaku makes nine.” Naruto clarified. 

“Nine. I think you’re right...I think having Shukaku with us is the key to breaking this curse.” Ino answered before settling in the back seat. Sasuke and Naruto both murmured in agreement. They too had sensed the power number nine seemed to hold. 

Her eyes moved to look out the window. Sasuke was driving through the garage. She watched as the cars melted away and the city took its place. Large steel skyscrapers jolting up from the earth towards the sky. It was around 6:30 AM the sun had barely risen and the sky was caught somewhere between dawn and nighttime. Night still clung to the streets of the city and the buildings were so tall they blocked out the sun in the sky. It wasn’t until they broke free from the city that they were able to see it was daytime. The sun was low in the sky but bathed the earth in the morning light. 

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was rigid in the passenger seat. He reached over and held Naruto’s hand. The gesture seemed to ease Naruto up and Sasuke could see his shoulders loosening up as Naruto thread his fingers with Sasuke’s. It was Naruto who squeezed Sasuke and it caused Sasuke to break out into a large smile that tugged the corners of his mouth. He couldn’t remember the last time he and Naruto held hands while they drove around in a car. He felt a warmness in his stomach as he drove away from the city and towards the bone white mountains covered in mist. 

It wasn’t until the GPS voice broke the illusion and notified him that he was to continue to drive for 250 more miles until they reached their destination when he realized why and where they were going. 

*****

Hinata was surprised when Sakura suggested she come and stay at her apartment with Suigetsu. She was also nervous as she had never spent alone time with Sakura. She didn’t know what to say and she felt her shyness return. Hinata finished packing an overnight bag and walked into her living room. She found Sakura was holding a series of books and continued to look through her bookshelf. 

“Do you mind if we bring these?” Sakura asked. She turned to look at Hinata.

“Not at all.” Hinata answered with an encouraging nod. 

All the books Sakura picked dealt with magick, numerology, astrology, demonology, alchemy, and greek mythology. After reading the titles it was clear why Sakura invited her to stay the night. She understood. Sakura thought the answer to breaking the curse might be within these books, and hopefully, she could be of assistance. Hinata pulled out another bag and assisted Sakura in placing the books inside. 

“Are you bringing any candles or sage or anything?” Sakura asked. She knew Hinata dabbled in fortune-telling and was interested in apothecary and magick. 

“I...can?” Hinata answered. 

The only things she packed were her tarot cards, which she took everywhere, and the ouija board. She hadn’t thought about any of that and she immediately felt stupid for not thinking about it. Just like she had to be reminded to bring the ouija board. Her head was still in the physical world made up of physical rules in which there was no explanation for what was happening to them. The explanation from the physical world was that they were experiencing a shared psychosis. None of the physical world explanations would help them. 

The explanation and the solution to save them came from a metaphysical world...if not the spiritual world that connected the land of the living and the land of the dead. 

Hinata proceeded to grab candles, matches, sage, she also picked up spices and herbs, and incense, crystals, and rocks. Sakura assisted her as her bags went from one to three. 

“What’s all this crap?” Suigetsu sneered as he helped Sakura and Hinata load Hinata’s bags into his car.

“What part of I’m dying don’t you understand?” Sakura defended. Her mouth was twisted into contempt and her eyes were sharp. Suigetsu didn’t say anything else. 

Once settled into Sakura’s apartment it was evident that Sakura wasn’t going to sleep and that meant Hinata and Suigetsu weren’t going to sleep. They all began pouring over the books that Sakura selected off Hinata’s bookshelf in hopes that something popped up. They were all dressed in pajamas and had mugs of green tea which Sakura stated would improve their brain functioning. 

“The ultimate goal of the number 9 is to serve humanity.” Sakura read in the numerology book. “The experiment that Shukaku was part of...the purpose was to serve humanity right?” 

“That’s what it was supposed to be about...instead look what happened.” Suigetsu answered pragmatically. He gestured his thumb as if slitting his own throat. Sakura nodded her head. It was a brutal experiment that tortured children under the guise of creating a serum to save human life. 

“Do you think...the serum would have saved Kiba?” Hinata asked. She recalled the serum Shukaku mentioned as well as the experimental notes they all read on what they created, and what they wanted to create. A serum that would prolong death.

“I think that’s what we tried to do…to make the serum, or make a deal with Astaroth to bring him back.” Sakura whispered. She didn’t know why she was whispering. There was an unknown coldness that permeated through her apartment. It caused her to shiver. “We were at that school for 3 days before escaping. Do you remember anything else?” Hinata shook her head no. She didn’t. Her mind like everyone else's came up blank at the same point in time. 

“Astaroth is a fallen angel and the same rank as Lucifer. It is said he is the keeper of the secrets of the past, present, and future. He is invoked for necromantic rituals. It says he is the strongest when invoked on Wednesday nights between 10:00 and 11:00.” Suigetsu read the page from the book of demonology. He looked up and glanced at Hinata and Sakura ensuring they were paying attention before continuing. “When conjured he would answer truthfully any questions of the past, present, or future.” 

Hinata swallowed. They had invoked Astaroth for the purpose of reviving Sakura and Suigetsu. Her heart thumped. A powerful demon of high ranking. 

“Tomorrow’s Wednesday.” Sakura stated as she looked at the calendar hanging on her wall. 

“So? We’re not staying there past night time!” Suigetsu protested. “We all agreed!” 

“I know-I know! Doesn’t mean we can’t try summoning him here!” Sakura explained indignantly. “Prepare for if we need to drive back out…” She thought out loud. She hoped they could finish it tomorrow during the day but the more she thought about it the more unlikely that was. She was trying to come to terms with reality. Yet there were 9 of them now...Shukaku makes 9 so maybe they could figure it out tomorrow. 

“Do we need to summon him...to fix this?” Hinata asked. She was twirling a strand of hair with her index finger. It made the most sense. If they were tricked by the demon...maybe they needed to confront him, or summon him and ask him questions...specifically, if he answers truthfully like the book said, ask him how to break the curse. 

“I think so.” Sakura murmured. 

“Shit…” Suigetsu exhaled and threw the book to the ground. He covered his hands with his face and rubbed his eyes furiously before racking his fingers anxiously through his hair. 

“What if the only way...to break the curse is to offer up 2 human sacrifices like we were supposed to do?” Suigetsu finally asked the question that had been eating away at him like a spider eating the insides of a fly. 

“No.” Sakura answered bluntly. “There has to be another way...and we’ll figure it out! So pick up the book and keep reading!” 

Without another word Suigetsu leaned over and picked the book back up. 

Hinata found she was holding her breath and didn’t notice until the alarms sounded off internally. She began breathing normally again. Her face felt hot and she quickly buried herself in the book she was reading. He had asked the question that was in the back of her mind. She thought about it too when she found out that Orochimaru and Kabuto were dead the entire time. The world needed to be in balance and Sakura and Suigetsu living and breathing threw the world out of balance. It was only a matter of time before the world righted itself and restored balance...by either reclaiming their body and souls or reclaiming the body and soul of two other people. She thought about Naruto as collateral and became nervous. Naruto had the death omen...she thought about Ino...she too had the death omen. Suigetsu and Sasuke didn’t. Did it not matter who was claimed so long as the world went back into balance? It was a possibility.

Maybe it was an eenie meenie minie moe sort of thing. If that was the case...they all had equal chances of being dragged to hell. If she used that as a possibility then she needed to proceed as if they all have the death mark. 

*****

“What’s the obsession with Uzumaki?” Shukaku asked. He was seated in the backseat of Lee’s buick. Choji was seated in the passenger seat. They were traveling out of the city. It was early, too early, and Shukaku drank coffee from a styrofoam cup he found in his hotel room. He took his coffee with extra cream and sugar. 

“There’s been something off about him...I don’t trust him. He knows more than he is letting on.” Lee answered freely. “Especially if we brought Suigetsu and Sakura back from the dead why couldn’t we bring Kiba back?” 

“They never did find the bodies of your classmate and teacher did they?” Shukaku asked. He thought back to the news articles and media coverage. 

“No.” Lee and Choji answered in unison. 

“Have you heard of the Dyatlov Pass Incident?” Shukaku asked straightening up. Lee shook his head no. 

“I heard of it.” Choji responded solemnly. “It’s a section of mountains in Russia known as the Devil’s Pass where nine experienced hikers died...in unexplained conditions. Their bodies were found scattered in the wilderness. Nobody knows how, or why they died.”

Lee froze when he heard there were nine bodies. 

“During the autopsy, it was noted many of the bodies had experienced severe trauma that was inconsistent with how they were found. They died of a compelling force. Some had their eyes and tongues missing, and some had traces of radiation.” Shukaku explained. 

“So?” Lee asked. He clutched the steering wheel tighter. The number nine bounced around in his skull and he became uneasy. His eyes glanced in the rearview-mirror to Shukaku before shifting them back at the road. Shukaku’s expression was unreadable. 

“The more you look into the case the weirder and more macabre it becomes. One of the theories was that it was a Russian Government experiment that turned bad. Then covered up. The same magnetic force that was found in the mountains in Russia...is the same magnetic force that is found in the mountains of Konoha. It’s also the same magnetic force found in the Bermuda Triangle.” 

“What do you mean?” Lee asked curiously. 

“There is a reason why the school was built in those mountains. It’s a place where paranormal activities flourish...where the space between the land of the living and the land of the dead is at the thinnest possible distance, and why it’s nearly impossible to survive once lost. There is evilness in the wilderness and it’s constantly hungry and no matter how much it eats it will never be satisfied. A place where evil spirits are trapped in its own land-locked purgatory. Eating and feasting and where Astaroth thrives and flourishes. It's his playground and you all were unfortunate enough to wander into his sandbox.”

Lee stared through the rearview-mirror. He caught Shukaku’s eyes that seemed to illuminate in liquid gold. He immediately regretted reaching out and contacting Shukaku. Bile dumped in his stomach. He was under the impression once Shukaku proved Lee’s hypothesis that Naruto was not to be trusted, everyone would turn on Naruto. Especially once he found out Kurama betrayed Shukaku and the rest. Shukaku would be on his side. Instead. Shukaku had taken Naruto’s side going as far as to conclude if Naruto had been the twin to enroll in Camp Konohagakure things might have turned out differently. 

“Naruto is a master manipulator.” Lee concluded and stared back at the road. He ignored everything that Shukaku said about Asaroth. 

“Everyone lies.” Shukaku purred. “Right Choji?” 

Choji jumped in his seat. Lee furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Choji. He saw Choji pale and turn away. 

“What are you talking about?” Lee demanded. 

“I wonder. What am I talking about, Choji?” Shukaku answered. He laughed and bobbed his head. “I forgot to tell you last night. I too have the sight. The things that Choji sees...I can see too. We could all see, Kurama included, only I think my sight is better...or maybe...Choji isn’t being truthful.” He smirked as he caught Lee’s eyes in the mirror. Shukaku had explained that the original nine in the basement school were all gifted with an unknown ability that manifested in unknown ways. 

“Choji what is he on about?” Lee demanded and hit Coji in the arm. 

“I…” Choji shook his head. “I don’t know!” He yammered which put Lee into immediate defense. 

“Do you see something, Choji?” Lee asked. “Well, what do you see?” 

“Oh yes, Choji. Do tell...what else do you see?” Shukaku teased. Lee instantly jumped into protective mode and became furious with Shukaku’s teasing. 

“Are you really going to help us...or are you only here to just mess with us?” Lee argued. He felt his face turning red with anger. 

“My complaint is with Kurama and Kurama alone. Don’t get it confused with anything else. If I have to kill Naruto to avenge my friends. I will. So rest assured I am on your side, Lee.” Shukaku answered darkly. His whole demeanor changed. His body became rigid. His face darkened. His voice became deep. It was as if a switch flipped and he had revealed his true persona. His eyes flashed and his jaw clenched. The air around him changed. It became thinner, colder like the mountain air. It was the first time Lee felt something monstrous harbored deep inside Shukaku. 

“Wh...what?” Lee stuttered. He wasn’t sure he heard right. His mind whirled and he assumed Shukaku was joking. He hoped Shukaku was joking. 

“I wanted to put your mind at ease, and I also wanted to make my intentions clear. What I said last night was true. If Naruto was enrolled things might have turned out differently. We all might have survived, but Naruto wasn’t the twin enrolled...Kurama was...and if I need to kill Naruto to avenge my friends that Kurama betrayed and killed...I will. There are consequences for all actions...whether it’s good or bad...there are always consequences.”

*****

Deidara sat in the editing room. There were approximately twenty monitors on the wall replaying the footage they had so far for the documentary. Not only the footage of the interviews but the footage inside Naruto’s dressing room. This was the footage Deidara was interested in. He had heard Iruka, Naruto’s former Caseworker had committed suicide and Naruto found him. His story had so many holes it resembled swiss cheese. 

Sasori opened the door and peered in. His eyes rolled to the footage that captured Deidara’s attention. 

“They’re all going to Camp Konohagakure tomorrow.” Sasori lamented. He leaned against the doorframe. 

“We finished installing the cameras up there...right?” Deidara asked. He swiveled the chair so he faced Sasori. “All the cameras?”

“Mhm.” Sasori answered. “What are you thinking?” 

“Maybe...there’s something else. Like you said. Maybe they really did murder Kiba and are trying to cover it up.”

Sasori smiled and tilted his head. “Well, it’s a good thing we had those cameras installed first. We’ll be able to capture everything they do up there.” 

“Let’s just hope it’s something worthwhile. Have you called and informed them that they would have visitors?” Deidara asked specifically about the couple that had purchased the Camp and converted it to a bed and breakfast. The contract went through and Deidara purchased all rooms for the next month. There wouldn’t be any guests booking rooms and interfering in the documentary. He was curious to know how the couple would reach once they arrived, unnoticed, and uninvited. 

“I did. I told them to leave and leave everything unlocked. I figured. If we’re going to do things right. We’re going to do things right the whole way through. So they're returning to the city for a few days.” Sasori answered. He had tied all loose ends. He wasn’t sloppy. He was methodical. He didn’t want anything interfering with whatever they were planning on doing. Whatever they were planning on doing was going to be captured on camera. His smile grew with anticipation. 

*****

Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino were the first to arrive. 

They turned right off the main road and drove down a long winding road until they reached Camp Konohagakure. Naruto had sparks of memory of all of them walking down the winding road. Nothing out of the ordinary happened during the car ride up. The sun was slowly rising in the sky. Even though it was daylight the trees were so thick that the majority of the sun was cut off. The treetops were so thick it blocked out most of the sun. Naruto tensed up. He wasn’t alone. Sasuke and Ino’s visceral response was to tense up as if bracing for an impact that never came. 

They came to the large gothic mansion that was once a boarding school. There were arched windows, roof gables, and dormers. The siding was repainted a deep burgundy with navy trim. Everything looked restored as if it was recently built. All the trees were cut down and removed and so the sun freely shined down basking everything in its warm morning glow. There was fresh paint everywhere and decorating around the mansion were trimmed hedges, bloomed flowers, and decorative trees pruned. The sign that depicted the school for wayward boys was still there; only another iron sign was placed above it: _Camp Konohagakure Bed and Breakfast_. 

It looked...welcoming. The grounds were well cared for. Naruto could see there was a gazebo installed with bright flowers planted around it. There was a small vegetable garden growing. There was a new shed installed. In front of the mansion was a large stone water fountain. It looked like a completely different place from what he remembered. 

“This...is the place?” Ino asked as she stepped out of the car. She looked around the grounds. It looked as if she stepped into a botanical garden. Naruto and Sasuke climbed out of the car and looked around. “It looks really nice...they completely transformed it! I can see why it’s become a popular attraction!” 

“Doesn’t seem...bad.” Sasuke commented. “I don’t feel anything...off.” He didn’t. He thought he was going to become crippled with an overwhelmingly bad feeling of doom like he did when he stepped foot into the blue tarp campsite. He didn’t. It was as if he had really driven to a bed and breakfast. 

“I’ll text Hinata and tell her we’ve arrived.” Ino spoke and pulled out her cell phone. “Oh shit!” She cursed. 

“What?” Sasuke asked.

“There’s no signal.” Ino answered and showed Sasuke her cell phone. In response, Sasuke pulled out his and looked. He also didn’t have cell phone reception. He groaned. He had forgotten that might be a possibility. He looked and saw there were electrical wires going to and from the house. There must be an internet connection and a grounded telephone line inside. 

“What about you-” Sasuke turned to ask Naruto and stopped. He noticed Naruto was motionless. He had his back to both Ino and Sasuke and he was staring up at the house. “Naruto?” Sasuke called out to him. There was no response. He exchanged glances with Ino. She shrugged. She wasn't sure either. 

“Naruto?” Ino asked as she grabbed his shoulder and shook. 

“Hm?” Naruto appeared to break free from the spell he was under and stared at Ino. 

“Do you have any service on your phone?” Ino asked. 

“I forgot my phone at the apartment.” Naruto answered. 

“Why?” Sasuke asked impatiently. He had a pattern of doing just this. Naruto shrugged and stared at him. “I figured there wouldn’t be any service anyways. There wasn’t the last time we were here.”

“What do you mean?” Ino asked supiciously.

“Remember...Sakura had a cell phone? There wasn’t any service. There never was service and eventually, her cell phone battery died.” 

Naruto describing Sakura’s cell phone revealed a new memory. Sakura had gotten a pink Razor cell phone for her birthday. She had packed it and showed them. She tried to call for help on the phone but there wasn’t any service. There was never any service. Ino also remembered when Naruto and Sasuke went to investigate the blue tarp campsite and they were left on the rock ledge Sakura tried turning on her cell phone to see if there was a signal as they were free from the trees. Her phone wouldn't turn back on. The battery died. 

“I forgot.” Ino murmured and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. Naruto went back to looking at the house. This made Sasuke uneasy. He walked over and held Naruto’s hand. It caused the blonde to look down at Sasuke’s fingers threading with his. Naruto smiled at Sasuke. 

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked and squeezed Naruto’s hand. 

“Now I am.” Naruto answered and the way he said it caused Sasuke’s face to flush and he turned away. 

“Just...don’t let go of my hand then!” Sasuke answered embarrassingly. Ino pantomimed gagging and rolled her eyes. “You two make me sick sometimes.” She walked away just as another car pulled up the driveway. Sasuke wanted things to be different this time around. He didn’t care and shrugged Ino’s statement off. 

The next car to arrive was Sakura, Suigetsu, and Hinata. 

“Wow...is this the same place?” Sakura asked bewildered. She looked around with her mouth opened. 

“Right?” Ino asked. “They commercialized our trauma.” She announced and gestured towards the mansion. 

“Still creeps me out!” Suigetsu answered coldly. 

“Suigetsu’s right.” Hinata answered. She looked cautiously around. “It...feels the same.” She held her arms as if she was cold. “It feels dangerous.” Hinata had felt it immediately. There was a dark energy permeating through the picture-perfect grounds. It was as if someone was trying to use flowers to cover up the stench of rotting skin. 

“Really?” Ino asked as she looked at Hinata. She hadn’t felt anything. “Does Suigetsu have any superpowers like Choji and Hinata?” Ino wondered out loud. She equated Choji’s communing with the dead and Hinata’s affiliation with tarot cards as superpowers. 

“No.” Sakura answered. “He doesn’t like anything outside the city.” 

“Whatever. The place still has bad juju all over it!” Suigetsu argued. “I think I am allowed to say it since it’s the place I died in!” Suigetsu caught sight of Sasuke and Naruto holding hands. He rolled his eyes. “Are you guys going to flaunt your relationship the whole time?” 

“Yeah.” Sasuke answered confidently. “You got a problem with it?”

“Don’t come crawling to me if y’all break up again. Cuz I’ve had it!” Suigetsu warned. 

“You’re just jealous Sakura won’t hold your hand in public.” Ino defended. She acted as if she also didn’t poke fun of Sasuke and Naruto holding hands. It was something about Suigetsu that caused her to verbally fight him over everything he said. She was still as perceptive as ever and has picked up on the small nuances between Sakura and Suigetsu. 

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked coyly. 

“We all know you and Suigetsu are dating!” Ino answered with a roll of her eyes. "So stop hiding it."

“Nothing is official! Stop butting in.” Sakura defended. Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked away. Ino looked at Suigetsu whose face twisted up into shock and defeat. He held his stomach as if he was punched in the gut. She smirked and Suigetsu scowled at her before turning away.

“Harsh.” Ino commented and folded her arms. 

Hinata pulled a bag from the back of the car and stifled a yawn with her hand. She barely had three hours of sleep. Sakura kept them up pouring over the books. She only relented when Suigetsu argued he would fall asleep at the wheel if she wouldn’t let him at least nap before departing. 

“We might need to summon Astaroth again.” Sakura changed the topic. There was a collective agreement among them. “Suigetsu, Hinata, and I spent all night doing research. We didn’t come up with much…” Her voice dropped and her shoulders sagged. She was disappointed in herself and her lack of answers. 

The last car to pull up and park was Lee, Choji, and Shukaku. Lee and Choji exited the vehicle and both appeared tense and on edge. They both had grim expressions. Lee’s was miserable and Choji’s looked guilty. Shukaku was the only one who appeared relaxed and confident. Ino picked up on this right away and her eyes bounced back and forth on all three of them. 

Shukaku placed his hands on his hips and inhaled deeply before exhaling. “Ah...it feels good to be home.” Ino and Suigetsu quirked an eyebrow. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and Naruto appeared to be in a daze. Shukaku shrugged and dropped his voice. “Is what I would say under different circumstances...but no amount of flowers can cover the smell of death it’s trying to cover up.” He gagged, his body shuddered as if fighting back the urge to throw up. He covered his mouth and nose. “This place fucking reaks.”

“It does.” Naruto answered. His eyes still locked to the mansion. “I smell it too.” Sasuke gave him a sideways glance and Shukaku turned to stare at him. He narrowed his eyes slightly at Naruto. 

"Me too." Hinata agreed. The smell of burning, rotting, flesh. "I smell it too."

“We’ll get used to it soon.” Shukaku spoke reassuringly. "Nose blindeness."

“What’s up with you?” Ino asked Lee. 

“Nothing.” Lee answered abruptly. “Let’s just hurry up and figure this shit out so we can leave!” He was the first to lead the way up to the door. The rest followed. 

It was the first time Naruto appeared to take notice of the grounds and the changes. Only he appeared to be looking for something. His eyebrows crinkled and he looked around the whole driveway. 

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke asked.

“Isn’t it odd...there aren’t any other cars here?” Naruto asked. His question caused everyone to turn and look. 

Lee pressed the doorbell several times, before banging his hand on the door. He waited a few minutes. He went back to pressing the doorbell when nobody answered. 

**BANG.**

There was the sound of a gunshot. It was loud and echoed. Sakura was the first to scream. She covered her ears and dropped to her knees. Her scream continued. Ino kneeled down and tried to comfort Sakura. The gunshot noise ricocheted through all of them. Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s hand before finding himself jerking back. He remembered the writings of a madman scribbled out on a map he found at the blue tarp campsite. His immediate reaction was to look at Naruto and ask. Lee spun around in the direction of the noise. Choji froze and his mind went blank. Hinata tried to swallow and it was caught in her throat. Shukaku was the only one who seemed unfazed. 

“Did you hear that?” Sasuke asked. His voice was loud and accusatory. Remembering when Naruto vehemently denied everything the first time around. 

“I did.” Naruto answered. His eyes shifted back to the wilderness that was all around them. He didn’t let go of Sasuke’s hand. “I heard the gunshot.” Sasuke sighed in relief.

“It’s probably just a hunter.” Shukaku answered. He looked at their shocked and pale faces. “Unless...it’s all a lie and the mountains are playing tricks on us.” 

“What do you mean?” Ino asked. She glanced to see Suigetsu had dropped to his knees and was comforting Sakura. “The mountains are playing tricks?”

“There is evil in the mountains. There is an unknown magnetic force deep within the mountains. Science can’t figure out why...or where the magnetic force is coming from. The mountains are also very hungry and will use whatever tricks to eat and consume whatever human falls into their traps. There are hotspots all over the mountains. What you claim to be the blue tarp campsite...that’s one of them. The accident sight of the van...is another. Nobody will ever find and recover either place. That’s just how things work out here.”

Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s hand and turned to him once more. He remembered hearing the dog barking outside the tent, and stopping Naruto from leaving the tent. “I told you!” Sasuke answered. “I told you...not to believe those dog barks!” He felt validated that he was right. 

“Dog barks...the classic...search and rescue sounds.” Shukaku smiled as if remembering a fond memory. “Another trick of the mountains. If you heard them you were lucky to ignore them...many don’t, and they ended up dead.” 

“Choji? What’s wrong?” Hinata asked. She had noticed Choji was stoic. He had one arm outstretched and he was pointing to the middle of the grounds. It looked as if he was pointing at something or someone. Hinata couldn’t tell where he was pointing exactly. They all turned to see Choji pointing. 

Choji was looking at someone. It wasn’t just anyone. It was Kiba. He was dressed in his grey parka, the t-shirt with the lips and tongue sticking out on the front, baggy jeans, and converses. He was standing in the middle of the clearing between the gazebo and stone fountain. He was smiling and waving madly. Kiba hadn’t aged a day. 

“It’s...Kiba…” Choji choked out. He made moves to leave the porch when Shukaku grabbed his forearm and pulled back.

“Wait.” Shukaku warned. “That’s not Kiba...look again.” 

Choji did and Kiba morphed into something monstrous. It resembled an elongated naked human. The skin was grey, the stomach distended, and it’s eyes two gaping holes. The nose was missing and in its place two slits. The forehead was bulbous and jutted out as if it was nothing more than a growing tumor. It was a monster who desperately tried to take a human form. Choji blinked again and the monster started charging at them. Choji screamed and fell backwards, knocking into Lee. He watched as the humanoid burst into flames before disappearing.

“What the hell is going on?” Suigetsu demanded. He had gotten Sakura to her feet. He looked in the direction Choji was pointing and didn’t see anything. Then looked to see Lee helping Choji to his feet. 

“I told you my eyes were better.” Shukaku whispered in Choji’s ears as he stood up. 

“If that wasn’t Kiba...who was it?” Lee demanded. 

“Another trick. Only instead of a mountain trick...it was a camp trick.” 

“I didn’t see anything.” Lee continued. 

“It’s still daytime...the spirits aren’t as strong.” Shukaku explained. “I also helped release some of the monsters.” Shukaku confessed. Spilling a little more about what happened at the school.

Choji stared down at his feet. He was going to be more cautious. He had to be more prepared. He had to think before he acted. He was moved to the defense and he was going to move cautiously and carefully from here on out. He had to if he was going to win against the mansion. 

“You what?” Ino asked Shukaku. She was trying to get a feel of his true intentions and motivations. 

“I do apologize if it caused any distress in the past. I helped summon some of the creatures and spirits that haunt the school. There were many things we did...alone...in the basement. Actually, it's best not to go down into the basement...alone.” Shukaku answered balefully. They all stared at him. He feigned kindness and smiled coldly. He remembered wanting nothing more than to punish everyone that stepped onto the grounds and continued to allow the school staff to go unchecked while they were tortured in the basement. 

“Well maybe you should put them back!” Sakura said angrily. She had gotten her composure back. Shukaku shrugged. The suggestion didn’t seem worth it. 

“Is nobody really home?” Lee asked as he went back to assaulting the doorbell. 

“No.” Naruto answered. 

“Try the door...maybe it’s unlocked.” Sakura asked. Lee did. He turned the doorknob and the door opened. “It wasn’t locked before...remember?” She remembered waiting on the porch with Sasuke, Lee, and Choji as Orochimaru opened the door and invited them inside. Everyone went in except for Sasuke and Sakura who waited for everyone else. 

“Do these spirits...ever possess anyone?” Hinata asked Shukaku. She began fidgeting with her hands. She was thinking of a very specific memory.

“It depends. What happened?” Shukaku asked. 

Ino remembered. “Hinata pointed a gun at Naruto and shot him.” She answered for Hinata. It was a memory that came back clearer and clearer every time she remembered. The response caused Shukaku to smile. It was a smile so big and large causing him to open his mouth and reveal his teeth. A smile that invoked laughter as if he was told the funniest joke and the punchline was completely unexpected. 

“Someone else wants Kurama dead.” Shukaku answered. His eyes turned and focused on Naruto. 

“So they can possess you!” Hinata exhaled. She knew something was happening. She wasn’t able to control her body and her body moved on its own as if fixed to puppet strings. 

“If the desire is strong enough...and the desire must have been strong enough. I also mistook you as Kurama...so you can’t possibly blame them for wanting to kill you.” 

“Naruto isn’t Kurama!” Sasuke defended. “He didn’t betray anyone!” 

“I’ve already come to terms that Naruto and Kurama are two separate people you can calm down now.” Shukaku berated. “I was only answering her question. If you don’t like the answer that’s not my problem it sounds like a _you_ problem.” Shukaku stared back. His mouth was in a thin line and he seemed to have entered a staring contest with Sasuke. Neither blinked and neither looked away. They continued to stare each other down, both vying to dominate the other and claim victory. 

Sasuke didn’t know how to put it into words. He didn’t like the way Shukaku stared at Naruto. He acted as if he was friendly but there was a murderous intent in his eyes. At first, Sasuke thought it was because he was looking at Kurama, or talking about Kurama and Naruto was identical to him. The more he watched Shukaku the more he understood that Shukaku was looking at Naruto with murderous intent. He immediately looked to Ino who nodded her head in agreement. Shukaku was not to be completely trusted. He may have acted as an ally but if given the change he would betray them all. There was a reason Shukaku tagged along...and it infuriated Sasuke that he didn’t know what that reason was. 

Shukaku was the first to break eye contact only he flashed a smug smile as if to say he lost on purpose. It caused Sasuke’s blood to boil. Sasuke pulled Naruto away from Shukaku as they all finally entered the mansion. 

The insides mirrored the outsides. Everything was restored. The wood was polished and stained. The carpet was removed and a similar carpet was installed. Everything that was old was replaced, everything broken was fixed. There weren’t any cobwebs or dust or draftiness. The house was insulated. Everything was updated but was still time-oriented. To Shukaku it felt as if he had walked through the doors at ten years old all over again. The only thing that was different was the paintings on the wall. He glanced at the living room off to the left. It was restored. The leather couches were replaced with white plush couches. The furniture was more modernized. The fireplace was completely renovated and painted over. He sighed in relief. It wasn’t the same place from when he was a child. Once he realized that he started to regain control over the house. 

“What should we do?” Suigetsu asked. His eyes scraped over the entrance and living room. There were enough differences that made him feel less anxious but being inside the house offset any comfortability he was feeling. He was still on edge and he didn’t think he could shake that feeling until they left. 

“Maybe we should use the ouija board and try to communicate with Kiba?” Sakura suggested. She turned to Hinata who was still carrying her bag. “Make sure...he’s...still here?” She had a sliver of hope that by coming back their spirits would automatically be freed. 

“Let’s do it!” Lee answered impatiently. The moment he stepped past the threshold it felt as if his emotions were in overdrive and heightened. 

“I’m going to suggest Naruto not participate.” Shukaku commented. “If he’s part of the spirit channel...the results won’t be what you’d expected.” 

“He’s right!” Suigetsu answered. “If spirits are trying to kill you I don’t want you screwing up our attempts of saving Sakura!” He spoke coldly to Naruto. 

“Okay.” Naruto complied. He didn’t argue. It made sense. 

“I’ll sit out too.” Sasuke answered. He wasn’t going to leave Naruto’s side. 

“We should have 4 participants…” Hinata explained. “I think Choji should be included.” She looked at the rest of them. “Maybe...Lee and Sakura?” She suggested. 

“Wait-wait-wait-wait. Are there any risks involved?” Suigetsu asked. 

“I can create a circle of salt...it should protect us.” Hinata answered. 

“Protect from what?” Suigetsu demanded.

“Evil spirits coming through…” 

“We don’t need anymore!” 

“That’s why we should use salt.” Hinata said confidently. “Someone should check to see if there is salt in the house while I set up.” 

“Naruto let’s go and see if there’s salt.” Sasuke suggested. “We’ll use the buddy system.” 

“I can come.” Shukaku suggested.

“No. You stay here.” Sasuke answered. It only caused Shukaku to smile wickedly. He threw his hands up in defeat and sat down in one of the loveseats in the living room. 

“Okay.” Naruto answered. “We’ll be back.” Naruto spoke and left with Sasuke. 

*****

“I don’t trust him!” Sasuke spoke as they walked past the grand staircase and down the right-wing corridor. He looked over his shoulder to ensure nobody was following them. 

“Shukaku?” Naruto asked.

“Yes! You need to be careful around him. He looks at you like he wants to hurt you!” 

“He probably just sees...Kurama.” Naruto tried to justify Shukaku’s actions. 

“I don’t care. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

“Okay. I’ll keep my guard up.” Naruto answered softly. His eyes drifted to the floor. "Promise." He spoke as Sasuke stared at him.

“Are...are you okay?” Sasuke asked. His voice dropped and softened. He was worried. 

“I feel...different.” Naruto confessed. “I think it has to do with this house...I feel...weak.” 

“Weak? Howso?”

Naruto shrugged. “Like...I’m coming down with a cold.” It was hard to explain. He didn’t know if it was paranoia, past trauma, or maybe a combination of both. 

“We won’t be here long. We already agreed to leave before it gets dark! We just need to break the curse.” 

Sasuke remembered Naruto had a fever the last time he was here. He was burning up. He remembered banging on the basement door pleading for someone to open it up. He remembered Naruto opened the basement door and Sasuke toppled into him and knocked him over. He remembered feeling Naruto’s skin and knowing he was running a fever. It caused Sasuke to place his palm on Naruto’s forehead. Afraid history was repeating itself. He hated his past self and wanted to make sure he acted differently this time around. He wanted to know if he was running a fever.

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked nervously. Sasuke smiled at Naruto’s nervousness. 

“Checking to see if you have a fever.” Sasuke answered. He also placed his hand on Naruto’s cheek. He wasn’t running a fever. It was the opposite. He felt cold to the touch. “Make sure you tell me if you’re running a fever, okay?” Naruto nodded his head. 

“Maybe tonight you can take all my clothes off and warm me up?” Naruto asked with a coquettish grin. 

“Wh...what?” Sasuke stuttered and he could feel his face growing hotter and hotter by the second. 

“You did it the last time we were out here.” Naruto continued. 

“That...was to save your life!” Sasuke stammered. “It...was to save your life!” He was too embarrassed he turned away. He couldn’t look at Naruto’s face any longer. 

“Sorry...I was just teasing.” Naruto answered softly. He looked down to see Sasuke was still holding his hand. 

They entered the dining room. It was completely gutted and redid. Instead of nine circular tables, there were smaller tables with lace table cloths. The chairs had plush seats and backs. On each table was a small vase with a flower in each one accompanied by tee candles. It looked homey. It felt homey. One end of the room were three rectangular tables set up in a buffet style. Sasuke could envision the bed and breakfast guests queuing up as they held their plates and went down the line of the buffet. 

They walked through the dining room and pushed through the double doors to the kitchen. The kitchen was fully stocked. There were modern updated appliances. Fresh paint. Power Washed tiles. He could hear the humming of the refrigerators and walk-in freezers. Everything was orderly like a fully functioning industrial kitchen and there was a smell of lemon cleaner in the air. It didn’t take long to find racks of spices and a large container of Morton Salt. There was a picture of a little girl in a yellow rain jacket holding an umbrella as it rained. She was holding a container of salt in her hand that appeared to dump salt out as she walked. It was an odd advertisement that Sasuke didn’t understand. He shrugged and grabbed the salt container and was happy to find it was full. 

“That was easy.” Sasuke smiled at Naruto. He could still feel the heat on the tips of his ears from their earlier conversation. “Let’s go back.” He went to leave when he felt Naruto’s reluctance and refusal to move. Naruto remained rigid and unmoving causing Sasuke to jerk back.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke asked. “Let’s go back.” He continued looking at Naruto up and down and not seeing any outward reason to not return.

“I don’t want to go back yet.” Naruto answered. His cheeks were tinged pink. 

“Why not?”

“We...haven’t been alone in a while.” Naruto answered sheepishly. “I want to kiss you.” 

It caused Sasuke to blush. He was about to say that they should hurry up and go back so they could hurry up and leave but he also felt the same desire and need to kiss Naruto. Before he could make a decision it seemed Naruto made it for him. Naruto leaned over and kissed him. Naruto’s soft lips against his caused his brain to become cloudy and he became numb and stupid. He could feel oxytocin releasing into his bloodstream. The motivation to leave the kitchen and return the salt disappeared and instead a new motivation of staying in the kitchen and kissing Naruto took over. Just like that, he was reverted back to a hormonal eighteen-year-old. 

*****

Hinata began pulling items out of her multicolored patched bag. Candles, incense, incense burner, matches, sage. She put a long black skinny candle into a brass candle holder and lit it. 

“What’s that for?” Sakura asked. She was squatting down and watching Hinata intently. 

“It’s for protection.” Hinata answered. She also wanted to say it was for banishing too. She didn’t and instead began to unpack her ouija board and planchette. 

“Are you into voodoo too?” Suigetsu asked. “Can you curse people?”

“Suigetsu shut up!” Ino snapped. “Or I’ll curse you.” She folded her arms and stared Suigetsu down. He stared back at first before looking away and muttering under his breath. 

“Does anyone mind if I walk around the place?” Shukaku asked and stood up. He began stretching. Everyone turned to him.

“No!” Lee answered. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Why not?” Shukaku challenged. 

“Nobody...should go off by themselves.” Sakura responded. She stood up and looked around the room. “I said it last night...we are to use the buddy system.” 

“I’m not part of...whatever it is you guys did nine years ago.” Shukaku defended.

“But you’re here...and you make nine.” Sakura said sharply. 

“I want to see my old room. I left something there and want to see if it’s still there. Surely one or two of you can accompany me.” Shukaku looked at Ino and Suigetsu specifically as neither had active roles at this point. Suigetsu gave him a dirty look and Ino looked at him as if he was the last person in the world she would help. Neither spoke and neither moved. 

“Wait until Sasuke and Naruto come back.” Sakura continued. Her eyes glanced to the doorway. “Then Suigetsu can escort you.”

“Me?” Suigetsu balked. “Why me?” 

“Because I don’t think Shukaku can overpower you as easily as he could overpower Ino in the event we actually can’t trust him.” Sakura explained. Shukaku snorted and shook his head. 

“I haven’t done anything that would make you not trust me. You were the ones who wanted me here." Shukaku said plainly. He read Sakura's facial expressions. "Fine, I’ll wait for Sasuke and Naruto to come back.” 

*****

Hianta lit the sage and began purifying the air. The black candle was still lit melted wax rolled down the side and landed in the brass candle holder. She had lit the dragons blood incense. The sweet and soft amber aroma waifed in the air. The only thing missing was the salt. It’s been roughly twenty minutes and Naruto and Sasuke hadn’t returned.

“Where are they?” Shukaku asked. “Did they get trapped?” 

Sakura clenched her jaw. She was worried. She thought the worse. She looked at Suigetsu who shrugged. 

“Maybe they’re fooling around?” Suigetsu asked. 

“Really in this house?” Sakura asked and rolled her eyes. 

“For being in med school you’d think you'd know that a man could be ready to do it basically anywhere.” 

“That’s gross!” Sakura chastised.

“What if...the house did something?” Hinata asked. 

Lee and Choji were sitting on opposite sides of the ouija board that was placed on one of the coffee tables. The candle was on one corner and the other was the incense. Hinata was still holding the burning sage. Lee was looking at Choji who was focused on the planchette. The more Lee watched Choji the more he was able to pick up on the subtle changes. Choji looked guilty. He avoided eye contact, remained quiet, and tried to act invisible. Most of the time it worked. Except right now. 

“What do you see Choji?” Lee asked. Choji shook his head no, and remained quiet. 

“Do you want me to tell you?” Shukaku asked. 

“Yes.” Lee answered and turned to Shukaku.

“He sees death all around you.” Shukaku answered and pointed at Lee. “He also sees death around Suigetsu.” He turned and pointed at Suigetsu.

“What the hell did you say?” Suigetsu screamed. Lee blinked and jerked back to Choji. 

“Is this true Choji?” Suigetsu continued to yell. He was already quick to anger. Being inside this house only made him more susceptible. He could feel his vision blur and could feel his hands roll up into fists. “Are you lying to us?” He demanded. 

“Choji?” Lee asked. 

“He’s right…” Choji answered. His eyes were still focused down. “I didn’t want to worry any-”

“But you told me you saw death around me!” Ino cut Choji off. She knew what Choji was going to say because she heard it a thousand times from Naruto. “You saw the death cloud around me! I wasn’t part of anything!”

“I’ll tell you who it’s around.” Shukaku responded slyly. “Yesterday it was around Naruto, Sakura, Suigetsu, Lee, and Ino. As of today, it’s around Sasuke, Hinata, and Choji.” 

“It’s...around all of us?” Sakura asked, her voice quivering. She brought her hand to her mouth and covered it up. 

Choji nodded his head up and down. “I didn’t want to worry…” Choji choked out. “I didn’t want to make everyone hysterical.”

“It was okay to make me hysterical?” Ino argued.

“You could handle the truth!” Choji defended. 

“And I couldn’t?” Lee gawked. Choji continued to avoid everyone’s eyes. 

“I---” Ino trailed off and bit her lip. Death was around all of them. “Maybe that’s all this group is good at is keeping secrets.” She said bitterly. “Suigetsu and Naruto keeping things from us...maybe if you told the rest of us we could have figured something out sooner! How long did you guys know for?” 

“Naruto knew longer than I did!” Suigetsu defended. “Naruto knew more than I did...and he ran away to Suna!” 

“Didn’t you tell him to go to Suna?” Hinata interrupted. She continued holding the burning sage. 

“It was only a suggestion!” Suigetsu stated and tried to brush off the accusation. 

“We need to stop keeping secrets!” Ino cried out. 

“Hey...what’s going on?” Naruto asked as he and Sasuke entered the living room with Sasuke holding the container of salt. 

“Where were you guys?” Sakura screeched, spun on her heels, and glared at them. 

“Looking for the salt…” Sasuke answered and held the salt up. “We found it.” Sasuke could immediately tell they had walked onto a minefield and weren’t privy to where the mines were buried. Turns out they already stepped on one with Sakura. 

Hinata walked over and took the salt from Sasuke and began to make a circle of salt around the glass coffee table with the ouija board on top of it. She began chanting softly. 

“Death is around all of us…” Ino spoke to Naruto and Sasuke. “The death cloud is now around each and every one of us! None of us are safe!” 

“It’s around me?” Sasuke asked. Ino nodded her head. “Choji and Shukaku can see it around all of us. The cloak of death. This is partly your fault Naruto.” She pointed directly at Naruto. 

“Eh?!” Naruto exhaled. 

“If you and Suigetsu just told us last year what you guys remembered...we could have figured something out sooner. We wouldn’t be here racing against the clock to try and break this curse. But no! You kept it a secret and ran away!” 

Unconsciously Sasuke let go of Naruto’s hand. It caused Naruto to blink and stare at Sasuke. He blinked again and looked at Ino. Sasuke was trapped in an infinite loop. The realization that not only was death surrounding Naruto but death was surrounding him. He didn’t feel any different. At least not at first. When he focused he felt his throat becoming itchy and closed off. He felt his stomach aching and his blood running cold. He wasn’t sure if it was happening or if it was just manifested in his brain. He could hear Ino’s accusatory words. Blaming Naruto and Suigetsu. They both knew over a year what was happening...and neither told anyone else. There was truth to her words. If they had only told them a year ago they could have already broken the curse. Instead. Naruto ran away to Suna and Suigetsu kept his mouth shut and didn’t say anything for the next year. 

If it wasn’t for the documentary...would Naruto have even returned to Konoha? He tried not to think of the answer.

“That wasn’t…” Naruto tried to defend himself but he couldn’t form the words. His brain was numb. 

“If it wasn’t for Sakura seeing her own death mark...and telling you and Suigetsu...we wouldn’t know anything!” Ino continued her prosecution. “And me...the police think I’m crazy for reporting the paranormal shit that has been happening to me. They would have probably locked me up in a psych ward thanks to you!” 

“That’s enough!” Suigetsu argued loudly. “That wasn’t at all what we wanted! You’re acting like we signed your death warrant.” 

“You might as well have. How long did you know about the curse, Naruto?” Ino demanded. She focused her attention on Naruto. “How long ago did you sign our death warrant?” 

“A little over a year.” Naruto answered. He was suddenly sitting in the witness stand. 

Ino let out a loud expletive mixed with a scream and stomped her foot on the ground. 

“Shifting blame isn’t going to help us now!” Hinata cautioned. She didn’t know what else to say to try and maintain the peace. “We need to work together to break the curse now! Enough of the woulda-coulda-shoulda’s.” 

Lee kept quiet. He could hear the gradual turning of everyone against Naruto. He flinched when he heard Hinata standing up for him. He glared at her from the corner of his eyes. He didn’t think anything would cause Hinata to turn against him. Naruto could probably shoot her point-blank and she would still defend him. He wondered if she was removed...if things would go differently. He looked to see he had clenched his hands so tightly into a fist. His fingernails broke the skin and drew blood. He uncurled his fingers and began stretching his hand. He watched as Choji continued to look down and not only that but his eyes were completely shut as if meditating. 

“You’re right…” Ino exhaled and looked at Hinata. 

Lee looked around the room. He did a mental count and realized he counted eight people and not nine. He turned and counted again. They were missing someone.

“Where’s Shukaku?” Lee asked. The question caused everyone to look. He was gone. 

“Son of a bitch!” Suigetsu swore. “He’s not to be trusted!” 

“He probably left because everyone was bickering!” Lee continued. “Someone should go after him, right Sakura? Did you say nobody should be left alone and to use the buddy system?” 

Sakura looked around. She didn’t know why she thought she’d find Shukaku hiding but she didn’t. She ignored Lee’s question at first and turned to Hinata. “Is everything ready to use the ouija board?”

“Mhm!” Hinata answered with a nod. 

“Naruto why don’t you go after Shukaku?” Lee asked. 

“No!” Sasuke interrupted. “He’s not going.” Lee stared at Sasuke. 

“Then why don’t you go after him, Sasuke?” Lee continued. 

“Fine.” Sasuke answered. 

“Suigetsu go with Sasuke!” Sakura commanded. “I don’t want anyone being alone...even if it means going to find someone!” 

Naruto wanted to say something to Sasuke but he couldn’t find any words. Sasuke didn’t even look at him. Naruto felt his face flush. He watched as Sasuke and Suigetsu left the living room through the main entrance. He felt his heartbeat painfully in his chest and he looked down towards the floor. His vision blurred but his mind remained completely blank. 

“Wasn’t there...a door down here?” Ino asked as she began examining a piece of the wall she recalled had a secret door that led to the second floor. All she found was a flat wall. “Did they cover it up?” She began knocking on the wall while one ear was pressed to the wall expecting to hear a different noise. She stopped knocking. “I actually don’t even know what I’m supposed to be listening for...I just watched them knock on the walls in the movies.” Hinata stifled a laugh. Ino caught Hinata's gaze and smiled.

“They might have covered it up.” Sakura answered. “Last time Suigetsu had to break the door open with a chair.” 

Naruto moved and sat on one of the plush white couches. It had a patched blanket folded on the back and matching patched throw pillows. It was comfortable. He watched as Sakura, Hinata, Choji and Lee all sat around the four sides of the coffee table. Ino moved away from the wall and sat down next to Naruto. 

“Ino...I’m…” Naruto attempted to apologize. 

Instead Ino held up a hand and answered briskly. “Don’t, by the way...you have a hickey on your neck. Maybe you shouldn’t be fooling around in the place where Sakura and Suigetsu literally died. Can you start to act more seriously since a lot of this is your fault?” Ino stood up and moved to another couch entirely. “People’s lives are on the line.” Ino announced loudly. “So don’t apologize, and show me!” 

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, his hand went immediately to his neck and he covered up the red blotchy spot. Hinata caught Naruto’s gaze and gave him a reassuring smile before turning back. She started to explain the rules. 

“We need to designate a medium...Choji since you have the sight I think it would be best if you asked all the questions.” Hinata spoke softly. Lee and Sakura nodded in approval. 

“O-okay!” Choji answered. He looked around the table. He stopped at Lee who smiled warmly at him. He smiled back. He thought Lee was going to be upset with withholding the information. Actually he thought everyone was going to turn against him when everyone turned against Naruto. He swallowed. He needed to apologize to Naruto later. 

“I’ll open the channels, but Choji you will be the medium. We need to ask one question at a time. It shouldn’t be complicated. When we’re done I’ll close the board.” 

“Wait!” Lee interrupted. “I brought something...it’s in the car.” He pulled his car keys out and stood up.

“No! Don’t leave yet!” Hinata said and grabbed hold of Lee’s arm. All four of them were inside the circle of salt. The seal of protection was around them. “You can’t leave the seal or everything will be broken, and I’ll have to start all over again.”

“What did you forget?” Sakura asked.

“I brought something that belonged to Kiba.” Lee answered. “I did some research and it said if you scatter belongings around the board of the person you want to contact...it would be easier to contact them.” 

“That’s a good idea!” Hinata answered.

“It’s an old notebook. A campaign Kiba created for dungeons and dragons.” Lee said sheepishly. Naruto perked up. He had a flashback of playing dungeons and dragons with Kiba as the dungeon master. It was the first time he was going to be dungeon master as the previous times it was always Shikamura. He recalled Kiba writing down his own campaign in a composition notebook. They had barely started when the accident happened. He didn’t know why but he felt nervous. He felt his palms becoming sweaty and he couldn’t shake the anxious feeling that began to overwhelm him. 

“Ino...Naruto...go and get the notebook of Lee’s car!” Sakura commanded.

“It’s in the glovebox!” Lee said. 

“Okay.” Ino answered reluctantly. Lee tossed her his car keys and she caught it with ease. She didn’t look at Naruto as she passed him. Naruto jumped to his feet and followed Ino out. 

*****

“I remember the campaign.” Naruto blurted out as he and Ino walked out the front door, down the stairs of the porch, and towards their parked cars. Ino glanced at him from the corner of her eyes but didn’t say anything. 

“We weren’t able to finish.” 

Ino squeezed the keys in her hand. “It wasn’t just our life you were playing with, Naruto...if Kiba’s soul is still trapped here. It’s been over a year since he was trapped here. If you had just told us sooner we might have freed him already!” She never sugar-coated her words even to her friends. She had a sharp tongue. 

He hadn’t thought of it that way. He hadn’t thought that not only were their lives and souls in danger but Kiba’s too. Kiba’s soul wasn’t able to rest in peace. He was still trapped in the house. His heart thumped painfully and it felt as if his heart was backed up into his throat. It made swallowing and breathing difficult. 

“I just thought it was only me…” Naruto confessed.

“Well that’s the thing, Naruto. You’re not a martyr. We’re all connected. If something happens to one of us it’s going to impact all of us!”

Naruto nodded his head and remained silent. Ino’s words sunk in. He had to repeat to himself over and over that he wasn’t alone. He didn’t have to keep piling on everything and handling it himself. He could delegate. He could share with everyone else and work together. 

_“You don’t have to be a cry baby. I’ll protect you.” Kurama said confidently._

Naruto could feel a warm hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked around. Nobody else was there. It was just himself and Ino. He shuddered. He didn’t know where that came from. He felt naueous. 

Ino looked around the driveway. It was re-paved. She also noticed again that none of the owners had come back. 

“I hope we don’t get into trouble when the owners come back.” Ino answered. She changed the topic. 

“Mhm.” Naruto agreed. He felt in a daze. 

“I wonder where they went.” 

Ino unlocked Lee’s car and began to go through it. She found the composition notebook where Lee said it was. In the glovebox. She didn’t go through it. She held it and pictured Kiba. He was always carefree and easygoing. He was similar to Naruto. He was also wild and energized and loud. He was competitive and hated losing. He was also awkward and stuttered and blushed whenever talking to girls. She remembered the first time she was formally introduced to Kiba that he could barely form a sentence. 

_“You’re my baby brother and I’m going to protect you!” Kurama spoke again. “You're only seven minutes older than me.” Naruto answered. “It still makes me older.” Kurama said as he stuck his tongue out._

This time Naruto felt as if someone was ruffling his hair. He jumped back and gasped. He jerked around and didn’t see anyone. He felt himself panic. He could feel beads of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. Was he beginning to remember Kurama? He held his breath and waited. He expected to hear, or remember, or feel something. He didn’t. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Ino asked with a quirked eyebrow. Naruto had paled and he looked jittery. 

“Nothing.” Naruto murmured. Ino shrugged and didn’t pry. 

Ino locked the door and they began walking back when she felt something on her shoulder. She stopped and felt something again. It felt like water. She looked up at the sky. It was water. The blue sky was covered up with black clouds sprawled across the sky. Menacing, angry clouds, blotted out the sun. It caused everything to darken and shadows formed on the ground. Long shadows like arms and fingers appeared on the ground. 

“This isn’t possible…” Ino gasped. “The forecast said clear skies for the next few days. There was no mention of rain!” There was panic in her voice. In a matter of seconds, the clouds opened up, and it was pouring. Large raindrops fell from the sky. It was the frequency and the intensity. It hailed down on them as if Zeus himself was punishing them. They both started running back towards the front porch. Within a few feet, both Ino and Naruto were soaked. It was as if they both fell into a pool by the time they reached the porch. 

Ino shook her head and used her hand to wipe away the droplets of water that poured into her face and eyes. She tried catching her breath. She shouted more expletives as she survived her drenched clothes cursing at herself for choosing to wear sneakers today. She looked to see Naruto was also experiencing the same thing. He was dressed in an outfit as if he was going to go boating. She could immediately tell Sasuke handpicked the outfit. Complete with boating shoes. She joked before that they didn’t have to buy many shoes as they had the same shoe size. Today, Naruto was wearing a pair of Sasuke’s boating shoes.

“You look like you fell overboard.” Ino laughed. Naruto was a ridiculous sight. His blonde hair plastered to his face. He looked like a drowned cat. He was trying to catch his breath. 

“You don’t look any different…” Naruto wheezed. 

“Crap!” Ino spoke as she noticed the composition notebook. It had taken water damage but it wasn’t as bad as she thought. “Hopefully it’ll dry...and won’t ruin anything.” Naruto nodded in agreement. 

*****

“It’s raining?” Sakura asked. She stood up when Naruto and Ino returned. Both were drenched.

“The notebook!” Lee yelled anxiously. He reached both hands out to Ino. 

“It got some water damage...but only on the outside...I think it’ll be fine if we don’t open it and let it dry!” Ino explained. She walked over and handed Lee the notebook. He began drying it off with his shirt. He was too afraid to open it. 

“The forecast didn’t say rain.” Sakura stated and looked out the window. Rain pelted against the glass. 

“Hopefully it’ll pass.” Choji offered positively. Hinata nodded. 

“It better before we leave.” Sakura murmured and kneeled back down. Lee kneeled down and placed the composition notebook on the coffee table. All four remained inside the circle of salt. 

“Everyone put one finger on the planchette.” Hinata guided. “Everyone clear their minds and focus on the question...Choji.” 

“Is...anyone there?” Choji asked. 

Nothing happened. The planchette remained stationary. Ino sat down on one of the loveseats and began pulling off her soaked shoes and socks. The sneakers she wore were designer and made for beauty, not for comfort or practicality. She decided she couldn’t sit in drenched clothes any longer. 

“Do you think there is a towel, or an extra pair of clothes...or maybe even a dryer here?” Ino asked loudly. 

“Shh!” Sakura hissed and glared at Ino.

“I’m in wet denim! I’m a little uncomfortable, and I’m chafing.” Ino defended. 

“Take Naruto and go you’re ruining the mood!” Sakura stated angrily and shooed them with her left hand. Her right index finger remained on the planchette. 

“I didn’t mean to kill the mood. Carry on. Naruto let’s go.” Ino spoke sarcastically. She stuffed her wet socks in her shoes and carried her shoes in her hands. Naruto had also removed his shoes, although he wasn’t wearing any socks. He and Ino left the living room. Naruto held his shoes in his hands.

*****

“The bedrooms are on the second floor right?” Ino asked as the two walked down the corridor towards the main staircase. The staircase was restained and gleamed. It was a magnificient sight with red and gold carpeting going up the stairs. Naruto nodded his head. “Let’s check some of the rooms down here, or maybe down there?" She pointed first towards the right-wing corridor and then towards the left-wing corridor. Naruto glanced towards the left-wing corridor. 

“There used to be classrooms down there.” Naruto answered and pointed towards the left-wing corridor. “One of the rooms down there used to be a library.” Naruto continued moving and pointing down the right-wing corridor. 

“Let’s go down here then." Ino decided and walked down the left-wing corridor. One of these rooms has to be a linen closet...or a bathroom with towels or something! A place this big has to have a bathroom or two.” 

Naruto nodded his head and the two ventured down the left corridor. He stopped momentarily. It felt as if he heard someone running down the corridor towards him. He could feel the air disturbed and could feel the wind of someone running. He heard laughter. It was a child's laughter. The spirit ran by. Naruto turned to see if he saw anyone. He didn't. He shook his head and started following after Ino.

*****

“What’s going on with you and Sakura?” Sasuke asked as he and Suigetsu reached the top of the grand staircase on the second floor.

“Whoa-whoa...what are you doing?” Suigetsu asked defensively. 

“Everyone knows you guys really like each other...so what’s stopping you guys from making it official?” Sasuke asked seriously. 

“Oh. I get it. Now that you and Naruto are back together you’re back to being the relationship expert?” Suigetsu asked sarcastically. “It’s so typical!” The way he said it sounded like an insult. Sasuke was thrown off guard. What started out as coming from a good place with good intentions quickly turned sour. He did not understand why Suigetsu was upset. 

“What’s typical?” Sasuke asked. 

“You! You’re so self-absorbed in your little Sasuke world all the time that when you feign curiosity. It’s disgusting.” 

“Huh?” Sasuke was genuinely shocked. 

“You spent the last year moping around because Naruto broke up with you, and the last 3 months not giving a fuck about anyone, and now you expect to just come around and pretend that you care just because Naruto’s back?” 

“I...care! Dude, you’re one of my best friends!”

“Ha! I was your only friend for a while. You only pretend to care about people because Naruto cares about people. Yet the only person you only care about is yourself.” 

“I could say the same with you.”

“That’s the difference...I would give up my life to save Sakura’s!” 

“You have a really weird way of showing it since you didn’t tell any of us what was going on over the past year. It’s like Ino said...if you would have told us sooner we probably would have figured out how to break the curse by now and Sakura’s life would be saved.” 

All of the emotions that were bottled up inside Suigetsu over the last week erupted as if someone put mentos in a coke bottle. It exploded and foam and soda rained down on them. Even at twenty-three, he struggled with self-control. He balled up a fist and punched Sasuke in the jaw. He was taller and stronger than him. He also worked out more at the gym only losing to Choji who lived-breathed-and-worked at the gym. He couldn’t remember the last time he was in a fistfight. It had been at least five years. He swung back and attempted to punch Sasuke again but Sasuke dodged. 

“What is your problem?” Sasuke yelled. He brought a hand to his jaw and he could feel a pulsating pain from where Suigetsu hit him. 

Suigetsu didn’t know what was happening. It felt as if his mind was hijacked. He swung again and this time he punched Sasuke square in the nose. He wasn’t sure if he broke it but he did see bright red start to trickle down his nose and mouth and chin. 

“Dude stop! I’m not going to hit you!” Sasuke yelled and held his hands up as if to offer a white flag. 

Suigetsu didn’t stop. He wanted to stop, and he couldn't. He had lost control. He was trapped inside his body yet had lost control over it. It moved on it's own. He shoved Sasuke back. It caused Sasuke to stumble and before he could catch his bearings Suigetsu had tackled him to the ground. It wasn't him. His mind filled with malice, jealousy. His rage focused on Sasuke. He knew if he killed Sasuke he would be able to regain control of his body. It was the only way. He lunged at Sasuke and hit him in the stomach with his shoulder and head. He knocked the breath out of him. Sasuke landed hard backwards on his spine, slamming his head against the wooden floorboards. Sasuke could feel his head splitting open and his vision blurred. 

Slowly filling Suigetsu's head were screams. They were the sounds of children screaming in angoish. The screams grew louder and became ear-splitting. He could feel blood trickle out of his ears as the volume increased. It felt like he was on the edge of insanity. 

“Stop!” Sasuke gasped, fighting to regain his breathing. He didn't. Suigetsu climbed on top of Sasuke. He straddled his chest and sat down causing Sasuke's ribcage to press down against his lungs. He wrapped his hands around Sasuke’s neck and began squeezing. All he saw was red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red. 

“St--op...pl-ea-se….Sui---get--su…” Sasuke gagged. He moved his hands up to try to pull Suigetsu’s hands away from his throat while simultaneously trying to buck him off. It didn’t work. He wasn’t strong enough. He wasn’t able to breathe. “I...ca-n’t….bre...athe…” He could hear sound alarms going off inside his skull. His face exploded in a sensation of hot and cold as if he was being plunged into hot and cold water. His vision blurred and began fading in and out. 

Just when Sasuke thought he was going to be plunged in darkness a shadowy figure wrapped itself around Suigetsu and in seconds Suigetsu was off him and Sasuke was pulling air through his bruised nostrils and through the blood into his lungs. As soon as he started breathing his vision started coming back. He coughed, and wheezed, and gasped. 

It took a couple of seconds to understand that Suigetsu was hit with a vase, evidence by the clay pieces scattered amongst blood splatter on the floor. Suigetsu was hit in the head and a jagged wound was cut across his forehead by the impact. Blood began pooling around the wound and dripping down the side of his head. Sasuke felt woozy and exhausted. He could barely lift himself up and was forced to stay in a laying down position. Gasping for breath. His head pounded and his throat felt like he had swallowed coals fresh from a fire. The flesh of his face felt like it was vibrating. 

“Boys will be boys. That's what they say, right?” Shukaku spoke. He had appeared in Sasuke’s line of vision. He was standing over both Sasuke and Suigetsu and looked down as if a teacher scolding them. 

“What...happened…” Sasuke wheezed. His head felt like it weighed eighty-pounds. He struggled to lift himself up but he did and when he sat upright he could feel blood pouring from his nose. 

“The house has gotten stronger...I think it would be in everyone’s best interest if we left.” Shukaku answered with a smug face. “Unless you want to die.” 

Suigetsu had rolled to his knees. His forehead was pressed to the floor and he was holding his head with both hands. He was moaning.

“Suigetsu?” Sasuke asked. 

“It’s just a mild head wound. They’re so dramatic. He’ll be fine. They’re bandages in the infirmary down the hall. We can bandage him up there.” Shukaku continued with a roll of his eyes. He pointed down the long hallway towards a sign that was still there. Flashing the word infirmary on a plaque that jutted out from the wall. 

“Where did you go?” Sasuke accused turning back to Shukaku. "You were supposed to stay with us!"

“While you guys were arguing I decided to visit my old room. I was disappointed to see that instead of rickety old bunk beds, it had been replaced by a queen-sized bed. It would appear each room has a new ‘theme’...just so happens my old bedroom’s theme was nautical.” Shukaku continued. He looked Sasuke up and down. Sasuke, like Naruto, was wearing a boating outfit. “Maybe you’d like the theme, aye Captain?” 

“There...is no time to be making jokes. I was almost killed!” Sasuke yelled. 

“' _Almost_ ' being the operative word, and I saved you.” Shukaku answered with another smug smile. 

“Ugh...what happened...where am I?” Suigetsu moaned as he lifted his head and looked down at his palm that was covered in blood. “Why am I bleeding?” He looked at Sasuke whose nose was swollen, and blood poured down. He noticed red markings around Sasuke’s neck. “What happened to you?” 

“You don’t remember?” Sasuke asked bewildered. Suigetsu shook his head and he caught sight of Shukaku in the process. His head snapped to the other man. 

“What are you doing, you bastard!” Suigetsu shouted up at Shukaku. He had meant to ask why he walked off by himself and what was he plotting. His head was foggy and his words jumbled. 

“You almost killed me, Suigetsu!” Sasuke berated both hands went to his neck and he continued to wheeze.

“Huh?” Suigetsu asked turning back to Sasuke.

“Yeah...you did this!” Sasuke accused. "You tried to kill me Suigetsu!"

“I told you. The house is getting stronger the longer we’re here. I do not think it’s a good idea to stay any longer. I suggest you bandage yourselves up and we all leave otherwise you’ll all end up being possessed and you’ll die one by one.” Shukaku explained evenly. His voice was stern and matter-of-fact. He closed his eyes. Both Sasuke and Suigetsu glared at him. 

“Seems like it’s too late. Want to place bets on who the first one is to die?” He opened his eyes again and smiled smugly. 

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked. 

"I said it appears someone already died. Would you like to place bets on who it is?"


End file.
